Segredos
by Bah Kika
Summary: E agora, aqui estou eu: Vigiando a porta desse homem, tentando escolher entre meu orgulho e o que precisa ser feito  ...  Mas, às vezes, você escolhe, e às vezes, o destino simplesmente decide por você"
1. RESUMO

_E agora, aqui estou eu: Vigiando a porta desse homem, tentando escolher entre meu orgulho e o que precisa ser feito._

"_Isabella?" – Eu escutei a voz soar atrás de mim._

_Mas às vezes você escolhe, e às vezes o destino simplesmente decide por você._

__X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X__

Isabella Dwyer nunca teve nada na vida – E o pouco que teve, perdeu.

Edward Cullen sempre teve tudo. Mas descobriu que nunca desfrutou de nada.

Em busca de uma vida de verdade, Edward encontrou Isabella. Fugindo de sua vida de mentiras, Isabella encontrou Edward.

Mas, assim como o passado os une, ele também pode separá-los.

"_Nada nos torna tão solitários quanto nossos próprios segredos"_


	2. Cap 01 Eu Ele Ela Nós

_**Capítulo 1: Eu. Ele. Ela. Nós.**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Pensando em que?" – Alice se jogou na cama, ao meu lado.

"Nada" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Acho bom. Porque hoje é meu baile de formatura e eu não quero ninguém pensando em coisas chatas ou tristes"

Essa é Alice Cullen. Minha amiga, confidente, cunhada... A garota mais legal de Forks.

Se bem, que Forks não tem muita concorrência. Então, digamos que ela é a garota mais legal do mundo.

"Será que seu irmão vai demorar?"

"Acho que sim, Allie. Você sabe que ele precisou cobrir uns favores para ter a noite livre só para você"

"Argh... Eu não gosto de ver seu irmão nesse trabalho. Porque ele não pode simplesmente ter um trabalho menos perigoso?"

"Allie, Forks tem um índice de violência ridículo! Se há um lugar onde alguém deveria ser policial, seria aqui"

Jasper é meu irmão mais velho. A única pessoa que tenho no mundo. A única pessoa que sempre tive no mundo.

Nós fomos criados em um orfanato desde que eu era pequena demais para me lembrar de qualquer outra coisa. Jasper é quase cinco anos mais velho, e sempre foi meu protetor.

Quando eu tinha treze, Jasper fez dezoito, e teve que sair do orfanato. Ele me prometeu que, assim que conseguisse um emprego e um bom lugar onde pudéssemos morar, ele viria me buscar.

E assim foi.

Em três anos, Jasper havia conseguido um emprego, uma casa, e minha guarda.

Enquanto morávamos no orfanato, eu havia estudado lá dentro, mas quando fui morar com Jasper, precisei ser transferida para a escola pública. A grande 'Forks High School' e seus pouco mais de trezentos alunos.

Eu achei que seria a 'novidade', mas logo descobri que havia uma novidade mais interessante do que eu: Alice Cullen, a garota de Seattle.

Ela estava em um ano à frente do meu, mas nós chegamos mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo, e minha presença foi facilmente obscurecida pela dela. Alice era linda, se vestia como uma modelo, e com certeza renderia muito mais assunto do que eu.

"Você é a garota nova, não é?" – Eu estranhei quando ela se aproximou de mim, um dia qualquer, durante o almoço.

"Na verdade, achei que fosse você" – Eu murmurei de volta.

"Você é engraçada" – Ela riu – "Posso me sentar com você?" – Ela apontou a cadeira, e eu fiz sinal para que ela fosse em frente.

Em algum tempo de conversa, eu descobri que talvez a beleza de Alice não fosse a dádiva que eu imaginava. E o fato de que ela havia vindo da 'cidade grande' também não havia ajudado.

"Todo mundo aqui me olha estranho" – Ela confessou – "Como se a filha de um casal separado fosse alguma aberração! Por Deus, em que século essa gente vive?"

"Em Forks" – Eu dei de ombros – "A cidadezinha provinciana, praticamente no fim do país"

"Argh! Nem me fale! Eu nem sei o que foi que a minha mãe viu nessa cidade"

Os pais de Alice estavam se separando. E sua mãe, Esme, decidiu que queria viver por conta própria.

O pai de Alice, Carlisle, era um grande empresário, que estava em seu segundo casamento. No primeiro, havia ficado viúvo. E agora, com Esme, haviam se separado após mais de quinze anos.

Com a primeira esposa, Carlisle havia tido outros dois filhos: Rosalie e Edward. Ambos haviam partido para a Europa, onde moravam com a família da mãe.

"Eu mal me lembro deles agora" – Alice me disse, com um sorriso triste – "Edward deve estar com a mesma idade de seu irmão. E Rosalie é dois anos mais velha do que ele"

"Vocês não se falam?" – Eu perguntei, procurando entender. Jasper era tudo o que eu tinha, e eu não podia conceber a idéia de meu irmão estar do outro lado do Oceano.

"Eles nunca nos aceitaram bem. Mas... Também não deve ser fácil ver alguém tomando o lugar que deveria ser da sua mãe"

"Allie... Sua mãe não tomou o lugar de ninguém. Seu pai era viúvo"

"Eu não sei se teria levado tão bem, então... Eu entendo que eles queiram manter alguma distância"

Era um assunto que a machucava um pouco, então nós não falávamos muito sobre isso. E também não falávamos muito sobre meus pais. Não ter sequer uma vaga lembrança de quem eles haviam sido, e não saber o porquê de eu e Jasper termos sido abandonados naquele orfanato, eram um assunto espinhoso demais para mim.

Mas, fora isso, nós falávamos sobre tudo.

Até sobre minha (péssima) primeira vez com Mike Newton.

"Comprei uma coisa para você" – Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha

"Allie, você sabe que o Jasper não gosta que você fique gastando dinheiro desnecessário comigo"

"Mas era totalmente necessário!" – Ela alegou – "O baile vai estar cheio de gatinhos e nós não podemos deixar essa oportunidade passar"

"Você fala como se eu estivesse procurando alguém"

"Se não está, deveria" – Alice parou, com suas duas mãos na cintura – "Você não pode passar a vida toda lamentando Mike Newton ser péssimo na cama"

"Shhh!" – Eu fiz sinal para que ela parasse – "Você quer que o Jasper chegue e escute isso? Meu irmão me mata se souber que eu não sou mais virgem. E mata você por ter me ajudado!"

"Ué! Seu irmão não tem moral para falar nada: Ele também faz sexo com a irmã dos outros" – Alice apontou para si mesma.

"Ai, Allie!" – Eu tampei meus ouvidos com a mão – "Será que você poderia não me contar o que faz com o meu irmão dentro do quarto?"

"Ok" – Ela deu de ombros.

Nós duas passamos a tarde fazendo as unhas e escolhendo cada detalhe para o baile de formatura de Alice.

Depois da separação, a mãe de Alice resolveu que retomaria sua carreira. Ela havia se formado em medicina, mas não clinicava há muito tempo, porque o pai de Alice não queria. Mas quando ela decidiu pedir a separação, achou que deveria 'se ocupar' e acabou conseguindo uma vaga no Hospital de Forks.

Esme trabalhava muito. Muito mesmo.

Ela vivia cobrindo todos os plantões que pudesse. Alice não falava muito, mas eu sentia que, para Esme, o trabalho havia se tornado uma forma de 'fuga da realidade'.

Ela nunca estava presente na vida de Alice. E acho que isso fez com que nós nos aproximássemos ainda mais: Nós tínhamos todo o tempo e liberdade para passarmos o dia juntas.

Quando Alice e Jasper começaram a se interessar um pelo outro, eu achei até bonitinho – Eles pareciam tão felizes quando o outro chegava, que eu podia até ver seus olhos brilharem. Mas eu tive medo da reação de Esme. Por sorte, ela não teve reação alguma.

'Ela pensa que tudo não passa de um 'namorinho bobo', e que eu logo estarei louca para voltar para Seattle e seu irmão será esquecido pelas ruas de Forks' – Alice contou com desgosto.

"Sua mãe não vai ficar chateada por você se arrumar aqui e não na sua casa?" – Eu perguntei, enquanto Alice enrolava seu cabelo com o baby-liss que havia trazido.

"Por quê?" – Alice deu de ombros – "Ela nem está lá mesmo. Vai trabalhar a noite toda. Disse que em dia de baile, todo mundo bebe demais e que eles vão precisar de médicos para socorrer os 'acidentados'"

"Uh... Ela é otimista, não?"

"Ela é tudo. Menos uma mãe"

"Allie... Não fala assim... Sua mãe só está sofrendo com toda a coisa da separação. Mas eu tenho certeza que ela ama você"

"Ah, é? E eu posso saber como você tem tanta certeza?" – Alice me encarou através do espelho.

"Por que... Pelo menos ela não te deixou em um orfanato" – Eu respondi em um sussurro.

"Ah, Bells" – Alice veio até mim e me abraçou – "Nós não devíamos estar falando de coisas tristes"

"Está bem. Está tudo bem" – Eu disfarcei e nós duas secamos um princípio de lágrimas que havia se formado em nossos olhos.

"Hey, meninas! Estou em casa!" – Jasper gritou lá embaixo e nós duas demos um pulo em direção à escada.

"Oi, meu amor!" – Alice pulou em seu pescoço assim que nos deparamos com meu irmão.

"Olá, minha fadinha" – Jasper a beijou rapidamente e eu fingi que não estava vendo nada – "E você, pequenina? Como foi o dia das minhas amadas?"

"Pequenina!" – Eu revirei os olhos diante do apelido que Jasper havia me dado quando eu ainda era uma criança – "Acho que já está na hora de você me arranjar outro apelido, Jazz. Eu já estou do seu tamanho"

"Mas você sempre será a minha pequenina" – Ele veio até mim e apertou minha bochecha.

"Ai, Jazz" – Eu bati em sua mão.

"Não faça isso, Jasper Dwyer!" – Alice ralhou também – "Você vai deixar a bochecha da sua irmã marcada e nem minhas maquiagens importadas darão jeito nisso!"

"Uh! Falando em maquiagens e etc... Eu acho que vou tomar meu banho, enquanto as duas _moçoilas_ terminam de se arrumar"

"Isso, isso" – Alice o empurrou em direção ao banheiro – "Fique lindamente lindo! Tenho certeza que vamos ser coroados os 'reis do baile'"

"Allie, querida" – Jasper riu – "Nós não podemos ser os reis do baile. Simplesmente porque eu não estudo na Forks High School"

"Droga" – Alice fez um biquinho e eu ri – "Nós formamos um casal tão lindo"

O vestido de Alice era um lindo longo azul marinho e ela havia trazido um smoking para Jasper. É óbvio que ele não gostou de ter que usar a roupa que Alice havia pago, mas ela sempre conseguia enrolá-lo com sua carinha de dó e seus grandes e lindos olhos marejados.

Nossa situação poderia até ser considerada razoável, levando em consideração que éramos apenas nós dois, por nossa própria conta, e que Jasper não queria me deixar trabalhar antes que terminasse a escola.

Ele pagava o aluguel, e todas as contas da casa, e estava se saindo muito bem, até. Mas nós não podíamos nos dar a nenhum luxo fora do comum.

Mas Alice era a garota 'luxos fora do comum', então, ela vivia surgindo com coisas aqui e ali. Isso irritava Jasper porque ele ainda era um garotinho de Forks – Um amante à moda antiga. E, para ele, mulheres pagando qualquer conta, eram uma afronta!

O vestido que ela havia comprado para mim, era cor de rosa. Um tomara-que-caia, com uma faixa de cetim na cintura, e um sapato de salto assustadoramente alto.

"Alice, como eu vou andar com isso?"

"Você é uma mulher, Isabella! Você consegue: Isso nasceu em seu sangue" – Alice disse em tom de 'palestra motivacional' – "Apenas coloque os sapatos e diga para você mesma 'eu posso, eu quero, eu vou'"

"Ah, isso parece tão eficiente" – Eu revirei os olhos para ela.

"Coloque a droga do sapato e pare de reclamar. E, assim que chegarmos à festa, encontre um belo homem em quem se apoiar"

"Você só pensa nisso, Alice Cullen?"

"Sim" – Ela declarou solenemente – "Porque eu sou feliz demais com seu irmão e gostaria de ver a melhor amiga do mundo sendo tão feliz quanto eu"

"Você é uma droga de uma _manipuladorazinha_ barata, isso sim!" – Eu ri.

Haviam alugado uma casa afastada da cidade para o baile. Ficava no meio do bosque, e era realmente muito bonita, cheia de janelas e vidraças que permitiam que tivéssemos uma bela visão da natureza lá fora.

Jasper fez questão de que fôssemos com a nossa caminhonete. Alice tinha um carro novo, bonito. Mas Jasper já estava com seu orgulho ferido demais por estarmos usando as roupas novas, e Alice não quis piorar as coisas para o ego de meu irmão, insistindo em usarmos o seu carro.

Assim que nós atravessamos a porta, Tyler Crowley se aproximou, me convidando para dançar. Eu até tentei negar, mas Alice praticamente me empurrou para os braços do garoto, fazendo Jasper fechar a cara tanto quanto eu.

Quando a música terminou, eu pedi licença para pegar uma bebida e tentei sumir entre as pessoas.

"Não beba nada"- Jasper surgiu ao meu lado quando me aproximei da mesa – "Eu achei que você gostaria de dirigir até em casa hoje à noite"

"Jazz..." – Eu sorri. Eu gostava de dirigir, mas ainda não havíamos tido chance de pagarmos por minha habilitação, então eu quase nunca tinha permissão para pegar o carro.

"Já tenho quase todo o dinheiro, Bella. Acho que mês que vem já vamos poder dar entrada em sua licença"

"Oh, Jazz!" – Eu o abracei feliz.

"Hey, mocinha. Caso você não saiba, o bonitão aqui está acompanhado" – Alice brincou, enquanto puxava Jasper para perto de si – "Arrume outro para você"

"Me desculpe, senhorita. Vou manter distância"

"Acho bom"

As coisas melhoraram quando o resto da turma chegou. Os garotos de La Push, da Reserva Quileute, conseguiram entrar pelos fundos e as meninas se animaram com a chegada dos altos e bronzeados índios.

"Hey" – Um deles sorriu para mim. Um dos sorrisos mais brancos que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida – "Meu nome é Jacob. E o seu?"

"Bella"

"Bonito nome" – Ele respondeu.

"Obrigada"

"Combina com você"

Ele era bonito, e divertido... E nós acabamos nos beijando. Alice sorriu para mim quando viu, mas Mike fez questão de exibir uma careta de desgosto.

Desde o fim de nosso pequeno namoro, ele havia se tornado um tanto quando 'possessivo'. Na verdade, eu tenho certeza que ele só não partiu para cima do Quileute porque tinha certeza que não poderia fazer nem um arranhão no garoto-índio.

"Hora de ir" – Alice interrompeu um beijo entre nós dois.

"Você pode ficar se quiser" – Jacob propôs com seu sorriso – "Eu posso te levar depois"

"Não dá" – Eu sorri como desculpa – "Eu não bebi para poder levar os dois embora. Não posso deixar meu irmão dirigir assim"

"Certeza?" – Ele esfregou uma mão por minhas costas e eu comecei a me preocupar que ele estivesse pensando em ir longe demais.

"Melhor não. Obrigada pelo convite"

"Olha..." – Ele começou a falar de novo, mas Alice me puxou pelo braço.

"Queridinho, será que você pode soltar a minha amiga? Os beijinhos foram tudo que você vai conseguir por hoje, ok?" – Alice aproveitou que Jacob ficou meio sem reação e saiu me puxando na direção da porta – "Abusadinho seu amigo, hein? Vamos logo antes que o seu irmão resolva vir te procurar"

"Ok..."

"Ao menos ele valeu a pena?"

"O que?"

"O garoto Quileute, Bella: Você gostou de ter ficado com ele?" – Alice riu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Foi legal"

"Foi legal? Unf! O cara é fraquinho"

"Allie" – Eu ri.

"Você sabe que eu estou certa: Quando você encontrar um homem de verdade, será muito melhor que 'legal'" – Ela encerrou o assunto enquanto nos aproximávamos de Jasper. Ele estava parado ao lado da caminhonete, que ele havia buscado no estacionamento cheio de carros e estacionado na beirada da saída.

"E então, Bells? Preparada, pequenina?" – Ele riu, enquanto jogava a chave para mim.

"Acho que sim"

"É claro que ela está" – Alice revirou os olhos – "Nós, mulheres, dirigimos muito bem"

"'Nós' quem, Alice Cullen?" – Jasper riu, enquanto abria a porta para ela entrar – "Você dirige como uma louca"

"Hey!" – Alice bateu em seu ombro.

"Vá devagar, Bells"

"Pode deixar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas lindas e maravilhosas!**_

_**Vocês são tão fofas! Estou totalmente orgulhosa da quantidade de reviews e favoritos que meu resuminho já recebeu! Vocês são fantásticas.**_

_**Sim, eu sei que o Edward ainda não apareceu.**_

_**Na verdade, tenham calma: Ele deve demorar alguns capítulos para realmente aparecer na história.**_

_**Mas quando vier... Uh-hu! Rsrsrsrsrs**_

_**Se as coisas ainda estiverem confusas, lembrem-se que o nome da história é 'SEGREDOS' e eles só serão desenrolados com o passar dos capítulos.**_

_**Obrigada por estarem acompanhando minha nova 'filhinha'**_

_**Agradeço cada uma das DEZESSETE reviews que vocês me deixaram: Biana, Bee Stream, Hithi, Carol Machado, 'M', Rh, T. Yuki, Bia, Eu por mim mesma, Priii, Daia Matos, Pandora A., Vic P, Tatiana Campello e Amanda.**_

_**Estou trabalhando nos capítulos e, por enquanto, postarei toda segunda-feira.**_

_**Qualquer mudança, eu avisarei vocês.**_

_**Até a próxima,**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**PS: Se quiserem me seguir no Twitter, procurem por bah_kika.**_


	3. Cap 02 Confusa

_**Capítulo 2: Confusa**_

_PDV BELLA_

De repente eu estava me afogando.

Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia, que eu havia ido até a ponta do penhasco e pulado.

Era para ser algo divertido. Pular do penhasco era uma experiência pela qual qualquer Forkiano deveria passar. Mas a água estava gelada e as ondas eram fortes demais.

E de repente, eu estava me afogando.

E de repente tudo mudou.

De um segundo para o outro, eu estava em uma clareira.

Alice e Jasper se aproximaram. Ambos estavam sorrindo e me abraçaram apertado como um grande abraço de adeus. Eles começaram a se afastar, e eu senti meu peito ficando apertado conforme a distância entre nós continuava a aumentar.

Alice sorriu mais, como se pedisse que eu não ficasse triste, e seus olhos se prenderam em algo atrás de mim.

Era um homem.

Ele estava de costas, em pé.

Era um homem alto, com roupas bonitas. Eu tentei reconhecê-lo, mas não parecia ser ninguém que eu já tivesse visto alguma vez.

No mesmo instante, Jasper estava ao meu lado outra vez.

'Deixe que ele cuide você, pequenina' – Jasper sussurrou e eu o olhei assustada.

'E cuide dele para mim' – Alice segurou meu rosto com uma mão.

E então eu estava me afogando outra vez.

Alguém chamou meu nome, mas tudo ficou preto.

'Talvez seja apenas um sonho' – Foi tudo que eu pensei, antes de me entregar à escuridão.

Parecia que eu tinha dormido por uma eternidade quando a luz começou a bater em minhas pálpebras e me incomodar.

"Isabella?" – Uma voz desconhecida me chamou e eu fiz uma força descomunal para conseguir abrir meus olhos.

Eu vi o teto branco. Muito branco. Antes de ver a escuridão atrás de minhas pálpebras outra vez. Minha mente girava, tentando descobrir onde eu poderia estar.

"Isabella?" – A voz feminina voltou a soar perto de mim, enquanto uma mão afagava meu cabelo – "Isabella, você pode me escutar?"

Uma luz muito forte, acompanhada de um barulho assustador soou dentro da minha cabeça e eu ouvi minha própria voz chamando pelo nome de Jasper. Eu fazia força como se fosse gritar, mas minha voz não era nada além de um sussurro.

"Isabella, fique calma"

"Jasper" – Eu repeti outra vez.

"Tente não falar agora, Isabella" – A voz insistia, tentando me acalmar – "Você está bem. Você está no hospital"

'Hospital? Do que você está falando?' – Eu queria gritar – 'Chamem agora o meu irmão'

"Allie" – Eu fiz força para abrir meus olhos outra vez.

"Isabella, por favor. Não é bom que você se agite assim. Tente ficar calma"

Eu percebi que o barulho vindo dos aparelhos começou a aumentar e a mulher que falava comigo, e que eu imaginei que fosse uma médica, começou a chamar outras pessoas.

"Acho melhor sedar a paciente" – Uma voz masculina falou logo acima de minha cabeça.

"Não" – 'Não me faça dormir. Eu já dormi'

Mas tudo ficou escuro outra vez.

Eu sabia que estava acordando de novo quando a luz começou a me irritar.

"Bella" – Uma voz sussurrou baixinho, e eu tentei me apegar a ela para acordar mais rápido. 'Bella'. Ao menos é alguém que me conhece.

Eu abri meus olhos devagar e encontrei o rosto de Mike Newton perto do meu.

"Bella" – Ele abriu um grande sorriso. Seu rosto estava diferente. Mais velho talvez? Não, não devia ser... Talvez fosse só a preocupação em seus olhos que o fizesse parecer assim – "Oi, Bella. Sou eu: Mike"

'Sim, eu percebi' – Eu teria respondido. Se tivesse voz, e se não estivesse até um pouco feliz em vê-lo logo ali ao meu lado.

"Tente não ficar nervosa, está bem?" – Ele falou, olhando em meus olhos – "Você não vai querer que te deixem sedada de novo, não é?"

"Jasper"

"Bella..." – O rosto de Mike se contorceu em uma careta e meu coração encolheu dentro do peito.

"Jasper"

"Bella, se preocupe em ficar bem por agora..."

Mas que droga! Porque ninguém quer falar no meu irmão?

"Alice"

"Bella..."

"O que aconteceu?" – Eu reuni toda minha força para terminar a frase.

"Porque você não descansa um pouco? Eu vou avisar aos médicos que você está acordada" – Mike saiu do quarto como se um leão da montanha estivesse correndo atrás dele. E eu sabia que algo estava muito errado ali.

Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em algo que pudesse ter se perdido em minha mente. A última coisa de que me lembrava, era do baile. Eu havia passado boa parte da noite beijando o garoto Quileute. Alice havia me arrastado e Jasper me deixou dirigir.

E então, sem que eu soubesse de onde estava vindo, a luz e o barulho nos atingiram.

"Ah" – Eu me ouvi arfar e os aparelhos apitaram mais forte, bem quando a médica entrava com Mike.

"Bella?" – Ele correu para o meu lado.

"Meu irmão" – Eu olhei para ele, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por meu rosto – "_Cadê_ o Jasper?"

Devem ter me sedado outra vez, porque, quando acordei, não me lembrava de ter dormido.

"Isabella" – A médica começou a explicar lentamente – "Você sofreu um grave acidente. Um caminhão atravessou a pista e acertou o carro em que você estava em cheio"

"Jasper" – Eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos outra vez.

"Isabella... Infelizmente, seu irmão e sua cunhada não sobreviveram"

"Não" – Eu arfei enquanto sentia tudo á minha volta rodar – "Não..."

De repente eu estava me afogando.

Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia, que eu havia ido até a ponta do penhasco e pulado.

Era para ser algo divertido. Pular do penhasco era uma experiência pela qual qualquer Forkiano deveria passar. Mas a água estava gelada e as ondas eram fortes demais.

E de repente, eu estava me afogando.

A luz forte bateu em meus olhos e eu não pude ver mais nada.

Um barulho muito alto soou e eu senti todo meu corpo sendo esmigalhado.

As mãos de Jasper estavam em meu rosto. Eu estava deitada no asfalto, e ele estava sobre mim, ajoelhado.

"Olhe para mim, olhe para mim!" – Jasper gritava – "Eu preciso tirar a Alice de lá, mas você tem que me ouvir, Bella. EU estava dirigindo. Você me ouviu? Diz, Bella! Você escutou?" – Eu não tinha forças para responder, então apenas assenti com minha cabeça, em um gesto muito fraco.

"Ótimo" – Jasper concordou – "Fique bem quietinha, eu vou tirar Alice do carro"

E de repente, eu estava me afogando...

"Bom dia" – A enfermeira sorriu para mim, assim que eu abri meus olhos. Elas pareciam estar constantemente tentando me alegrar, mas eu não encontrava qualquer motivo para alegria nesse momento.

Eu estava na cama de um hospital, meu irmão e minha melhor amiga estavam mortos – E eles eram tudo o que eu tinha tido nessa vida. E a culpa era minha. Toda minha.

"O Natal já está chegando" – Mike comentou animado enquanto tirava o casaco grosso coberto com pequenos floquinhos de neve.

"O Natal?" – Eu olhei para ele confusa – "Quanto... Quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

"Oh..." – Ele percebeu ter cometido um erro, mas pareceu disposto em terminar de me contar – "Bella... O acidente foi em Junho. Você ficou em coma por mais de cinco meses"

"Meu aniversário..." – Eu me ouvi sussurrar.

"Sim, você já tem dezoito anos agora"

Dezoito anos. Eu estou por conta própria.

Sem Jasper, sem Alice. Sozinha e por conta própria.

Eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos e Mike tentou afagar meu cabelo.

"Pare!" – Eu deixei as palavras escaparem por entre meus dentes – "Eu não mereço que ninguém sinta pena de mim!"

"Bella, não é pena..."

"Eu devia ter morrido, Mike! EU! Não meu irmão! Não a Alice!"

"Bella, você não tem culpa de nada. Jasper havia bebido. Pouco, mas havia..." – Eu olhei para Mike, ultrajada. Porque ele estava falando aquilo do meu irmão? – "Ele estava dirigindo. A culpa não foi sua"

"O que?" – De onde ele Mike Newton havia tirado a infeliz idéia de que meu irmão estava dirigindo a caminhonete naquela noite?

E então a voz de Jasper gritou em minha cabeça 'Olhe para mim, olhe para mim! (...) você tem que me ouvir, Bella. EU estava dirigindo. Você me ouviu?'

Ele havia tentado me defender. Jasper havia dito que era ele quem estava dirigindo. Mas como ele havia morrido, se foi ele mesmo quem me tirou do carro, e parecia tão bem?

"Mike... O que aconteceu ao meu irmão?" – Eu engoli a dor, e resolvi perguntar.

"Ele..." – Mike olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém que desse permissão para ele contar a história, ou então o expulsasse de dentro do quarto de uma vez. Mas como não encontrou ninguém, ele suspirou fundo, e continuou a falar – "Ele parecia bem. E pelo que todos contaram, chegou ao hospital andando normalmente. Mas ele tinha uma hemorragia interna. Demorou para que percebessem... Estavam todos preocupados com você e com Alice, que pareciam muito piores..."

"E a Allie?" – Eu funguei entre as lágrimas que escorriam por minha face.

"Ela já chegou muito mal... Não houve muito que pudessem fazer. O caminhão bateu bem no lado onde ela estava, ela perdeu muito sangue... A Doutora foi embora de Forks um dia depois do enterro"

"Esme? Ela foi embora?"

"Sim" – Mike assentiu – "O pai de Alice veio para o enterro, e depois eles foram embora. Ninguém mais viu"

"E o caminhão?"

"O motorista fugiu. A polícia começou a investigar, mas quando descobriram que Jasper havia bebido, parece que pararam de investigar de verdade. Seu irmão era muito querido no departamento, Bella: Eles não queriam que sua memória ficasse manchada por um homicídio"

"Não fale assim" – Eu senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar com a palavra – "Jasper não matou ninguém"

"Ele assumiu o risco quando dirigiu alcoolizado, Bella. Infelizmente, para a Justiça..."

"NÃO! Não fale do meu irmão!" – Eu respirei fundo e tentei controlar o tom de minha voz – "Eu quero ficar sozinha"

"Está bem" – Mike não me contrariou – "Eu volto outra hora"

"Obrigada"

Jasper havia assumido a culpa pelo acidente em meu lugar. E agora ele estava morto. Eu queria gritar para todo mundo que a culpada por tudo aquilo era eu, mas eu sabia que Jasper não iria ficar feliz com algo assim.

Então eu decidi: Eu melhoraria. Eu mudaria tudo.

Eu seria alguém de quem Jasper teria se orgulhado. Eu não iria deixar que as vidas dele e de Alice tivessem sido arrancadas assim, à toa.

Eu faria algo.

Eu só não fazia idéia do que...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi... [autora escondida atrás de uma pilastra]**_

_**Desculpa! Eu sei que vocês me odeiam, mas coisas ruins acontecem.**_

_**Tenham fé e agüentem firme, que as coisas boas (LEIA-SE: O Edward) virão em breve.**_

_**Vou responder as reviews e fugir para as montanhas antes que vocês tentem me matar.**_

_**PERDOEM A AUTORA e confiem que isso era necessário para a história seguir em frente.**_

_**Olá para todas, obrigada por estarem apostando seu tempo em minha nova fic:**_

_**La Noite, Cátia, rafaella, Bee Stream, Priii, Jee Lutz, Vanessa Dark, DeniseBelle26, Daia Matos, Raffa,Vic P, Biana, Amanda, Laurem e HiThi.**_

_**Sam Moscovitz, IsaStream, Camila, Rosanatecshu, Kellynha Cullen e Pandora A: **__Acalmem-se, mais alguns capítulos e o Edward chega._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__A Bella tinha 17 na época do acidente. A Alice tinha 18 e o Jasper 22. Como a Alice comentou, o Edward tem mais ou menos a idade do Jasper, então, ele é cinco anos mais velho que a Bella. E sim, a história é meio isso aí q você está querendo, sim! Rsrsrs_

_**E PARA TODAS QUE FIZERAM QUESTÃO DE DIZER QUE AMAM JASPER+ALICE... **__Sinto muito meninas! Mas de qualquer forma, eles serão personagens bem presentes e essenciais na história. Prometo!_

_**NÃO ME MATEM E VOLTEM NO CAPÍTULO QUE VEM, POR FAVOR!**_


	4. Cap 03 Realidade

_**Capítulo 3: Realidade**_

_PDV BELLA_

Mike trouxe toda a turma para me visitar: Tyler, Ben, Jéssica, Lauren...

As meninas não eram minhas 'melhores amigas', mas elas estavam sendo até bem simpáticas.

"A doutora disse que talvez você tenha alta na próxima semana" – Ele sussurrou para mim. Eu já havia acordado há três semanas e sabia que eles não me prenderiam aqui por muito tempo mais.

A questão era: Para onde eu iria? Se é que o senhorio ainda estava mantendo nossa casa, eu não teria como manter as contas, nem quitar as que deviam estar acumuladas.

"Você pode ficar lá em casa" – Lauren sugeriu, e todos nós olhamos para ela como se um monstro estivesse saindo de sua cabeça – "O que?" – Ela deu de ombros – "Eu fico a maior parte do tempo sozinha. Seria legal ter alguém lá..."

"Obrigada" – Minhas palavras soaram quase como uma pergunta. Todos sabiam que os pais de Lauren Mallory quase nunca estavam em Forks. Eles tinham negócios fora. Ou, ao menos, era isso que eles diziam.

"E você não precisa ficar para sempre... Pode ficar só até arrumar sua vida, não é?" – Lauren completou.

"Isso é muito legal, Lauren" – Tyler sorriu para ela e eu percebi que aquela gentileza toda devia ter algumas 'segundas intenções'.

Se eu tivesse escolha, eu nunca teria me imaginado indo passar algum tempo na casa se Lauren Mallory. Porém, eu não tinha mais escolhas. E, se eu quisesse seguir em frente, teria que aprender a aceitar as mãos que me fossem estendidas.

"Minha mãe falou com o senhorio que alugava a casa para o Jasper" – Lauren falou enquanto Mike me ajudava a atravessar a porta, como se eu fosse algum tipo de inválida – "Ele mandou entregarem as caixas com suas coisas – Estão na garagem. Você pode ver o que vai querer depois"

"Obrigada"

Eu estava totalmente atrasada, mas todos na escola resolveram que seria melhor se eu tentasse acompanhar a turma e me formasse naquele ano, ao invés de perdê-lo totalmente, esperando o ano que vem.

A família de Lauren realmente nunca estava em casa. E Lauren não era muito diferente.

Eu comecei a procurar um emprego, mas era difícil arrumar qualquer coisa em Forks. O máximo que consegui foi um emprego de meio período na loja de artigos esportivos dos pais de Mike Newton. Mas com o salário que eles podiam pagar, eu nunca conseguiria me virar sozinha.

Quando a formatura chegou, eu ainda não havia conseguido algo realmente interessante e isto estava me deixando angustiada. Eu não agüentava mais depender da bondade dos outros. Até Lauren havia arrumado um emprego em uma Lanchonete em Port Angeles, no período noturno.

"Também preciso arrumar algo o mais rápido possível..." – Suspirei enquanto Lauren se arrumava.

"Um emprego?" – Ela me olhou através do espelho. Engraçado como, mesmo convivendo tantos meses, Lauren e eu não havíamos conseguido nos tornar amigas.

"É... Eu sei que estou ficando mais do que você imaginava, e..."

"Olha, Bella" – Ela girou e veio se sentar ao meu lado na cama – "Lá onde estou trabalhando, eu poderia te indicar, mas..." – Ela apertou os olhos, parecendo pensar em como completar aquela frase – "Bem... Não é bem como eu te disse"

"Como assim 'não é bem como você disse'? O que pode haver de tão diferente em uma lanchonete, Lauren?" – Eu perguntei, sem entender – "Ah!" – Eu arfei ao finalmente notar –"Não é uma lanchonete!"

"Não! Quer dizer: É! É um bar" – Lauren gaguejou ao responder – "É só que... Bem, nós... As garçonetes, nós..."

"Nós...?" – Eu a olhei, tentando entender onde aquela conversa estava nos levando.

"Nós dançamos"

"Vocês dançam?" – Onde estava o drama nisso tudo?

"Nós... Ah... São danças... Sensuais, sabe?"

"Oh, meu Deus! Você está fazendo _Strip Tease_, Lauren?"

"Não! Claro que não! Nós... Nós não tiramos a roupa. Não totalmente... Só dançamos. E a grana é boa, sabe? Eu só estou te falando porque você está aí, toda preocupada... Eu achei que estivesse ajudando, mas se você não quer"

"Não, Lauren... Eu só..."

"Olha, a grana é boa: Isso eu posso te garantir" – Lauren me encarou – "Os caras bebem, você dança, eles te dão boas gorjetas. É só. Não acontece mais nada. Eles não vão te tocar, nem tem programa, nem nada disso"

"Eu não sei..." – Eu senti meu cenho franzido.

"Por que não fazemos assim? Você vai um dia comigo, conhece o lugar e aí vê o que acha"

"Pode ser..." – Eu sussurrei.

"Quer ir hoje?"

"Ah... Hoje não. Amanhã... Amanhã eu vou"

Hoje era um dia especial e eu não estava pronta para quebrar os planos que havia feito. Um ano. Hoje fazia um ano que meu irmão e Alice haviam morrido naquele acidente.

E desde que eu acordei naquele hospital, eu estava empurrando as lembranças para debaixo do tapete, dizendo a mim mesma que eu mexeria nas caixas que estavam na garagem, que eu ligaria para Esme, que eu seguiria... Mas agora não.

Eu havia me dado esse prazo. HOJE. Hoje, eu remexeria as lembranças. Por mais dolorosas que fossem.

O aperto em meu peito me fez pensar em desistir assim que pisei no primeiro degrau da escada que levava à garagem.

'Nunca pare algo pela metade, senhorita Isabella' – A voz de Alice soou em minha mente, como se ela estivesse sussurrando as palavras em meu ouvido. Alice adorava me dizer isso. Porque eu adorava deixar as coisas pela metade.

Eu sorri com a lembrança de minha amada amiga e respirei fundo antes de continuar meu caminho.

Quatro caixas. Foi tudo o que eu encontrei – juntas em um cantinho escuro.

Quatro caixas. Isso era tudo o que havia sobrado da minha vida.

Na primeira caixa eu encontrei meus antigos livros. Os clássicos que sempre amei, e que Jasper fazia de tudo para poder comprar para mim. Romeu e Julieta, O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes... Eu folheei cada um deles com um sorriso nos lábios, me lembrando de cada ocasião em que Jasper havia atravessado nossa porta com um deles na mão e me presenteado.

Nas outras caixas havia algumas roupas, alguns documentos antigos, minha antiga mochila... A mochila de Alice...

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas assim que vi a mochila vermelha da qual Allie nunca se separava. Eu abri a bolsa devagar para encontrar um suéter que ela adorava: 'Azul petróleo', como ela sempre fizera questão de destacar.

Seu fichário ainda tinha tantas folhas em branco... E o pequeno caderninho com capa de couro – O diário de Alice.

Eu tentei começar a ler, mas achei que era melhor parar. Não precisei ler mais que dois parágrafos para já estar sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

"Ai, Allie" – Eu segurei o caderninho junto ao meu coração – "Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Eu sinto tanta falta do meu irmão... Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, queria tanto que tudo fosse diferente" – Eu respirei fundo, sentindo lágrimas cada vez mais grossas correndo – "O que é que vou fazer da minha vida, Allie? Será que o Jasper iria me perdoar se ele estivesse aqui?"

Eu fechei as caixas novamente, levando comigo apenas o diário de Alice – Se eu pudesse encontrar Esme, ou alguém de sua família, eu poderia devolvê-lo – E saí outra vez, deixando as lembranças daquilo que tinha sido minha vida, presas dentro das caixas em um canto escuro da garagem de Lauren.

"Você vai gostar de lá. Você vai ver" – Lauren repetia dentro do carro, enquanto seguíamos para Port Angeles.

"Porque você faz isso, Lauren?"

"'Isso' o que?"

"Esse trabalho. Qualquer trabalho" – Eu dei de ombros – "Você não precisa de _grana_"

"Quanto mais você tem, mais você quer" – Ela riu sem humor – "Você nunca ouviu esse ditado?"

"Ouvi. Mas nunca acreditei" – Eu respondi, enquanto deixava meu olhar se perder na paisagem que passava lá fora. Eu não havia andado muito de carro desde o acidente, e ainda ficava bastante tensa.

"E porque não?"

"Não sei... talvez porque eu nunca tive muito, então nunca pude desejar 'mais'"

"Você?" – Lauren riu – "Você se vê muito fora da realidade, Bella. Você pode ter 'quem' e 'o que' quiser. Quem me dera ter tudo o que você tem"

"Você é louca, Lauren? Eu não tenho nada! Eu não tenho uma família, eu não tenho uma casa, eu não tenho uma vida"

"Você tem o Mike, você tem o Ben, você tem o Tyler, você tem o Eric... Desde que você chegou à Forks, você tem cada garoto dessa cidade" – Lauren cuspiu as palavras amargamente – "Se você estalasse os dedos para qualquer um deles, eles viriam correndo, feito cachorrinhos – Te dariam tudo: Casa, comida, filhos... Uma cerca branca e uma caixa dos correios com o nome da família"

"Eu não quero nada disso, Lauren. Eu nunca poderia ficar com um homem a quem não amo"

"Essa é a questão, Isabella" – Lauren me encarou ao estacionar o carro em frente, do que eu imaginei, fosse seu 'trabalho' – "Você tem e não quer! Eu quero, e não tenho. E cada uma preenche os vazios com aquilo que pode encontrar" – Lauren terminou a frase, já saindo do carro e batendo a porta atrás de si.

"E que vazios você pensa que preenche aqui?" – Eu saí logo atrás dela.

"Aqui, Isabella... Aqui eu sou desejada. Aqui, todos os homens dizem que me dariam tudo o que eu quisesse"

"Mas você sabe que é mentira, Lauren" – Nós continuávamos paradas ao lado do carro estacionado.

"Uma mentira bem contada, vale mais que muitas verdades. Principalmente se a realidade não é capaz de te fazer feliz"

Quase duzentos dólares. Em um dia.

Na Loja dos Newton, eu ganhava por volta de quinhentos dólares. Em um dia – UM DIA – Lauren havia ganhado quase duzentos!

"Sábado sempre é mais agitado" – Lauren explicou – "Mas na média, o dinheiro sempre é bom. Você pode juntar por algum tempo, e depois sair"

Eu não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo.

Eu nunca havia pensado sobre aquilo.

Eu não era do tipo 'mocinha donzela', mas também nunca tinha me imaginado dançando para um monte de homens bêbados em um bar.

Eu passei a noite ali, analisando o rosto daqueles homens e tentando adivinhar quem tinha família em casa. Quantas esposas, quanto filhos... Quantas famílias eram deixadas de lado nas noites do fim de semana, e trocadas por garotas jovens, bonitas e dispostas a oferecer um pouco de sua sensualidade em troca de dinheiro.

"Então você é a amiga da Lauren?" – O homem loiro sentou ao meu lado no balcão – "Isabella, não é?" – Eu assenti com a cabeça e ele continuou falando sem parar – "Eu sou James. O dono deste belo estabelecimento. Soube que você está precisando de um emprego: Será que teremos sua companhia entre minhas meninas?"

"Eu... Não sei se 'nasci' para isso"

"Oh... O que é isso, Isabella? Você é muito bonita" – Ele afastou uma mecha de meu cabelo e eu me percebi tensa com sua aproximação – "E aqui, você pode ficar despreocupada: Nossas meninas são muito bem tratadas e só vão até onde querem"

"Só vão até onde querem? Eu achei que... Elas fazem programa?"

"Aqui dentro, não" – James se fingiu de chocado – "Mas eu não posso determinar o que cada garota faz depois que coloca os pezinhos ali fora"

"Vamos?" – Lauren surgiu ao nosso lado, já trocada para ir embora. Ela não estava mais com o biquíni vermelho que havia usado para se apresentar no pequeno palco com um mastro no centro.

"Vamos" – Eu concordei.

"Isabella?" – James segurou meu braço – "Venha amanhã. As meninas ensaiam antes de o bar abrir, e você pode pegar umas dicas, ver se leva algum jeito..."

"Eu vou pensar"

"Isso. Pense" – James sorriu um sorriso estranho, obstinado.

Deitada, de noite, em minha cama, eu pensei.

Ou melhor: Deitada na cama que a família de Lauren me emprestou, eu pensei.

O que você tem, Isabella Dwyer?

NADA.

Eu não tenho ninguém. E as únicas pessoas que tive um dia, eu mesma matei.

Eu moro de favor na casa de uma garota de quem não consigo nem sequer ser amiga! Eu tenho um emprego ridículo, com um salário irrisório, e nenhum plano do que fazer com a minha vida.

Eu não tenho nada.

E quem não tem nada, não tem nada a perder.

'Cai na real, Isabella'

Dignidade e bons costumes são para aqueles que podem se dar ao luxo de tê-los.

"Lauren?" – Eu bati devagar na porta do quarto, e ela veio atender.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Lauren me olhou confusa, enquanto segurava a escova de dentes em uma das mãos.

"Eu vou amanhã. No bar. Eu vou tentar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**OH, pequena Isabella, tão sozinha e desamparada...**_

_**Não! Eu não direi nada.**_

_**Eu sei que você estão desesperadas pela chegada de uma certa pessoa. Acalmem-se: Ele vem.**_

_**Reviews aí em baixo, e até o próximo cap (Acho q só Segunda,ok?)**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Yes! É isso aí: Tudo tem um propósito na vida E NA FIC! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Cátia: **__Eu sou cruel e isso te apaixona? Rsrsrsrsrsrs_

_**BeeStream: **__Ah, mas foi muita maldade sua matar o Esquilo! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Samanta Tavares: **__Ah, história sem final feliz, não é história! (Mas o final está beeeeem longe, então seja firme)_

_**La Noite: **__Vocês são muito sem vergonha; Só querem saber do Edward mesmo! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Laurem McPhei: **__Eh! Choque de Milhares de Volts! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Sinto muito pelo sofrimento da Bella... Mas prometo que o Edward ainda vai consolá-la e muito! Rsrsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Perguntas demais! Segredos são segredos, oras! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Tatiana Campelo: **__Eu nem tenho o que dizer. Eu sei que foi triste mesmo._

_**Marcela Ransom: **__Foi maldade, mas você adorou? Ok... Rsrsrsrs_

_**Pandora A: **__Vai confiar que eu te surpreenda MAIS? Rsrsrsrs_

_**Amy Stream: **__Obrigada por seu apoio incondicional em um momento tão delicado de minha vida._

_**Isa Stream: **__Sinto muito. (Fiquei com medo de você)_

_**Daia Matos: **__Que bom que alguém amou! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__Você acha o que? Que eles retornarão das cinzas? Sinto muito, querida: Eles morreram._

_**Biana: **__Tudo há seu tempo, tudo há seu tempo...Que um bom Edward tarda, mas não falha! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Amanda: **__Não conta para ninguém, mas eu acho que o Edward vem em breve._

_**Vic P: **__Obrigada, Vic! Me sinto melhor com pelo menos uma pessoa que não me odeia! Rsrsrsrs_


	5. Cap 04 O Tempo

_**Capítulo 4: O TEMPO**_

_PDV BELLA_

__

"A vida é o dever que nós trouxemos para fazer em casa.  
Quando se vê, já são seis horas.  
Quando se vê, já é sexta-feira.  
Quando se vê, já é Natal (...)"

_O Tempo (Mário Quintana)_

Quando você é criança, sua noção de tempo é totalmente inexistente. Você sabe que já é tarde porque escureceu, e que é hora de dormir, porque é isso que te disseram.

E então te ensinam a ver as horas no relógio.

E você passa a acreditar que é capaz de controlar o tempo. Mas não é. Na verdade, é exatamente aí que o tempo passa a controlar você.

Depois que você passa a ser capaz de identificar as horas, acabaram as desculpas: Você não pode mais se atrasar, não pode demorar, tem que correr. Porque 'tempo é dinheiro' e 'A vida é muito curta'. Cada dia passado impunemente é uma perda irreparável de tempo.

O problema é que você só percebe tudo isso, quando o tempo já passou...  
Você só percebe suas perdas quando, um belo dia, pára e faz as contas, e tenta entender como foi que chegou até aqui.

As garotas do 'Nômades' ensaiavam todo sábado e eu comecei a tomar algumas aulas antes de fazer minha 'grande estréia' em uma noite de quinta-feira. James disse que era melhor que eu começasse em um dia mais tranqüilo, para não ficar tão nervosa, e ir 'pegando o jeito'.  
Não demorou muito para que eu começasse a dançar todos os dias.  
As gorjetas realmente eram boas, mas eu voltava para casa arrependida de ter entrado naquele lugar cada vez que algum homem embriagado e repulsivo tentava colocar suas mãos em mim.

Eu jurei para mim mesma que seria assim por poucos meses. Assim que eu juntasse um bom dinheiro e pudesse me manter por algum tempo, iria embora para outra cidade e construiria minha vida outra vez.

Mas o tempo... Ele corre tão depressa, e você nunca vê.

Logo eu percebi que, na verdade, todas as garotas faziam programas de vez em quando. Até mesmo Lauren já tinha feito alguns. Mas essa era a linha que eu não iria ultrapassar. Eu não iria fazer programas. Não mesmo.

Não que isso me fizesse tão melhor, mas... Eu não poderia conviver comigo mesma após ter feito isso.

Seis meses passaram tão rápido, e eu me peguei pensando quando finalmente poderia ir embora de Forks. As horas do meu dia demoravam a passar, mas os meses estavam correndo tão depressa...

Alguns homens eram persistentes, e James sempre dava um jeito de permitir que eles chegassem até mim, mesmo sabendo que eu não queria dar esse 'novo passo' – Como ele gostava de chamar. Como se fazer programas fosse algo tão natural, que iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, assim que eu me acostumasse com a idéia.

Marie. Esse era meu nome aqui dentro.

Haviam me pedido para escolher um nome, e esse era um nome de que eu havia gostado desde sempre. Quando era pequena, eu havia escolhido esse para ser o nome da filha que teria um dia. Mas hoje, eu nem sei se um dia terei um bebê.

"Bella" – Lauren entrou logo atrás de mim, quando terminei meu show.

"Marie, Lauren" – Eu a corrigi.

"Não sei por que vocês fazem tanta questão de mudar de nome" – Ela revirou os olhos – "Como se o nome fosse fazer muita diferença"

"Eu prefiro que você me chame de Marie, mesmo assim"

"Ok" – Ela deu de ombros – "O James mandou te chamar. Parece que tem um cara querendo um showzinho particular"

"Ai, não..." – Esses 'showzinhos particulares' sempre acabam em 'vamos esticar?' E acho que é exatamente por isso que o James faz questão de me oferecer.

"Se eu fosse você, ia correndo" – Lauren sorriu – "Se for o cara com quem James está conversando, é um gato!"

"Eu não estou procurando homem aqui, Lauren. Estou apenas trabalhando"

"Ai, Isabella! Você joga a sorte no lixo!"

"Marie, Lauren!"

"Ah, é... Vai lá, então, Marie" – Lauren riu antes de sair pela porta.

Eu dei minha última olhada no espelho, respirando fundo antes de sair. Hora de ser Marie. E eu conhecia bem as diferenças entre Isabella Dwyer e Marie.

Isabella ainda era só uma menina, Marie era uma mulher. Uma mulher confiante, sexy, pronta para conquistar qualquer homem que se colocasse em sua frente. Mas Marie era só uma personagem. Isabella era a pessoa de verdade. E Isabella, era só uma menina...

Lauren não estava brincando quando disse que o homem conversando com James era 'um gato'. Aquele, com certeza, era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto aqui. E isso me fazia querer perguntar o que alguém como ele fazia em um lugar como o 'Nômades'.

"Marie!" – James acenou animado quando me viu surgir no salão. Ele andou até mim e se aproveitou da música alta para se aproximar de meu ouvido – "Porque você demorou tanto?" – Ele se mostrou irritado, apesar de manter o sorriso – "Este não é o tipo de cliente que se possa deixar esperando"

O homem que nos esperava no bar, era alto, bonito... Tinha os olhos em um tom de verde e sustentava seu olhar profundo de uma maneira perigosa, que me fez vacilar. Ele deixou um sorriso brincar no canto de seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos percorriam meu corpo, claramente analisando cada detalhe.

James estava falando alguma coisa, mas aqueles olhos queimavam minha pele de um jeito, que eu não podia me atentar a mais nada.

"Marie?" – James chamou mais alto e eu suspirei antes de olhá-lo – "Porque você não o leva para a sala VIP?" – Ele fez a pergunta de um jeito que me fez imaginar que ele estivesse repetindo o que eu não tinha conseguido escutar.

"Claro" – Eu engoli seco.

Eu andei em direção à Sala VIP, sentindo a presença daquele homem me acompanhando de perto. Assim que entramos, o segurança fechou a porta atrás de nós, bloqueando quase totalmente a música ensurdecedora do salão.

"Bom, eu..." – Ele começou a falar, e sua voz tinha um tom tão grave e profundo que... Sim, o som de sua voz fez minhas pernas amolecerem um pouco e eu considerar a idéia de 'cruzar a linha' com aquele homem – "Meu nome é..."

"Não" – Eu me virei, interrompendo sua frase – "Eu não preciso saber seu nome, senhor"

Este era mais um de meus pequenos 'métodos'. Eu não queria me envolver demais em nada daquilo, então, tudo o que eu pudesse evitar, seria evitado. Se eu não precisasse saber o nome daqueles homens, eu não queria saber.

"Ok... Marie" – Ele fez soar como se soubesse que aquele também não devia ser o meu nome de verdade.

"O senhor não me toca. Eu só danço" – Comecei a citar as regras, que havia decorado há muito tempo.

"Certo" – Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"O senhor tem preferência por alguma música em particular?"

"Dance o que quiser, meu anjo" – Ele deu um grande gole no líquido do copo que estava em sua mão, enquanto se ajeitava no sofá.

Eu fui até o som da Sala VIP e liguei. Havia um cd lá dentro, então eu comecei a dançar conforme a música que tocou. 'E não é sempre assim para você, Isabella? Dançando conforme a música?' – Minha própria consciência sussurrou.

Eu me aproximei dele e seu olhar ainda estava me deixando um pouco tonta, deslumbrada. Só percebi o quanto estava perto, quando sua mão afastou uma mecha de meu cabelo para fora de meu rosto. Ele umedeceu os lábios com a língua quando deixou seus olhos recaírem sobre minha boca e se aproximou um pouquinho mais, prestes a me beijar.

Eu nem sei de onde tirei forças, mas em um segundo eu estava praticamente do outro lado da sala.

"O senhor não me toca" – Eu tentei encontrar fôlego.

"Me desculpe, meu anjo" – Ele sorriu torto outra vez – "Mas você é incrivelmente irresistível"

"Se o senhor me tocar de novo, vou ter que chamar a segurança" – Eu avisei.

"Então acho melhor pararmos por aqui, Marie. Não sei se posso manter minhas mãos longe de você, enquanto você se move daquele jeito"

As palavras daquele homem me queimavam. Pelo simples fato que eu estava desejando secretamente que cada uma delas fosse verdade. Agora eu entendia quando Lauren dizia que estava ali para se sentir desejada: Pela primeira vez eu me sentia assim. E isso era como ter sangue correndo em minhas veias de novo.

Eu acordei de meus pensamentos quando ele se aproximou, puxando uma nota de sua carteira e fazendo questão de colocá-la em meu biquíni, enquanto me encarava o tempo todo.

"Espero que seja o bastante" – Ele sussurrou antes de sair.

Eu ainda devo ter ficado petrificada no mesmo lugar por mais de cinco minutos, antes de sair da sala VIP também. Eu senti vários olhos em mim, inclusive os dele, enquanto atravessava o salão, indo para o que chamávamos de camarim.

"O que aconteceu?" – Lauren perguntou, me olhando através do espelho.

"Nada"

"Nada?" – Ela riu – "Você não ficou nem cinco minutos com aquele homem dentro da Sala VIP e sai assim? O que aconteceu lá dentro?"

"Nada aconteceu, Lauren"

"Nada? Jura? E essa nota de cem dólares pendurada no seu biquíni? Foi o pagamento pelo nada?"

Eu suspirei enquanto tirava a nota presa no biquíni.

"Ou você é muito boa, ou esse cara é muito generoso" – Lauren praticamente gargalhou – "Vou apostar no generoso"

"Marie?" – Um dos seguranças apareceu na porta – "Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você"

"Saindo" – Lauren ergueu as mãos e riu antes de sair, enquanto eu procurava meu roupão e me cobria um pouco.

"Você fica bonita de azul" – A voz dele preencheu todo o ambiente e eu respirei fundo antes de me virar.

"O que o senhor quer?"

"Falar com você" – Ele sorriu, dando de ombros – "Quem sabe... Conversar?"

"Eu não faço programa"

"Hey!" – Ele gargalhou. E até sua gargalhada era bonita – "Direta, hein?"

"Sim, senhor"

"Tudo bem, Marie. Que tal se eu te levar para jantar em algum lugar? Nós podemos ir ao melhor restaurante de Port Angeles – Se é que isso existe!" – Ele riu.

"Eu não faço programa, senhor" – Repeti, enquanto me virava, fingindo procurar alguma coisa, para fugir daquele olhar.

"Tudo bem..." – Ele soltou o ar e eu fui pega desprevenida quando sua mão segurou meu braço, me fazendo virar para encará-lo – "Eu já entendi, Marie. Só quero dizer uma coisinha antes de ir embora"

"O senhor está me machucando" – Eu tentei puxar meu braço. Na verdade, ele não estava me machucando. Ele era o tipo de homem que sabia muito bem como segurar firme sem machucar.

"Escuta, meu anjo" – Ele continuou, como se nem tivesse me escutado – "Você é uma mulher muito bonita. E parece ser inteligente também. Está fazendo o que aqui?" – Ele perguntou pausadamente – "Se não é isso que você quer, vá embora enquanto é tempo. Vá embora enquanto você ainda está conseguindo dizer 'não'"

Eu sabia que devia dizer algo, mas não fazia idéia do que. Então, fiquei ali parada, enquanto ele depositava um beijo em minha testa.

"Cuide-se, meu anjo"

E eu o observei sair pela porta, deixando só o cheiro de seu perfume caro como recordação. E aquela droga de nota de cem dólares, que eu continuava a segurar.

"O que você tem afinal?" – Lauren me pegou de surpresa com sua pergunta.

"O que?"

"Você está em outro mundo desde que aquele bonitão te procurou" – Ela explicou, sem tirar seus olhos da estrada a nossa frente – "O que ele queria afinal de contas?"

"Nada"

"Nada? E você está assim porque, então?"

"Ele só... Ele me disse para ir embora. Ele me disse para sair enquanto estou dizendo 'não' para os programas"

"Ah, isso é tão típico desses homens!" – Lauren revirou os olhos – "Eles vêm até a casa, eles escolhem sua presa, eles tentam te levar para a cama, e, quando você diz 'não', eles agem como se fossem contra o nosso trabalho!"

"Talvez... Mas talvez ele esteja certo" – Eu dei de ombros – "De qualquer maneira, não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Mais um pouco de dinheiro e vou embora daqui para sempre"

"Isso se o James deixar"

"O James não é nosso dono, Lauren"

"Não sei se ele pensa assim"

"Não me importa o que ele pensa! Eu não sou propriedade dele e ele não pode me obrigar a ficar"

"Ok" – Lauren achou melhor encerrar a conversa.

"Você me deixa na Cafeteria? Quero comer alguma coisa"

"Claro" - E o resto do caminho foi tão silencioso quanto era normalmente.

"Hey, Bella" – Dora, a garçonete, acenou assim que entrei pela porta – "Você anda sumida, garota!"

"Sinto muito, Dora: Trabalhando bastante" – Eu respondi enquanto me ajeitava na banqueta alta em frente ao balcão.

"Aposto que encontrou uma torta melhor que a minha em Port Angeles"

"Ah, Dora! Você sabe que ninguém faz uma torta de frutas vermelhas melhor que a sua" – Eu ri.

"Acho bom, mocinha!"

"Hum... Falando em torta de frutas vermelhas..."

"Já sei: Um pedaço saindo!"

"Obrigada!"

"Você já soube?" – Dora perguntou quando voltou com o pedaço de minha torta preferida em um prato.

"Soube o que?" – Perguntei de volta, fingindo algum interesse. Dora sempre tinha uma fofoca nova para repassar aos clientes.

"Hoje cedinho passou um carrão aí na estrada. O garoto que entrega os jornais disse que ele perguntou onde ficava o cemitério"

"E o que esse 'carrão' quer lá no cemitério?" – Eu ri, um pouco sem graça. O cemitério era o local da cidade que eu vinha evitando há muito tempo.

"Querida..." – Dora respirou fundo – "Disseram que pode ser algum parente da Alice Cullen"

"O que?" – Meu coração perdeu uma batida só de ouvir o nome de Alice – "Porque disseram isso, Dora"

"Eu não sei... Mas disseram que é o irmão dela"

"Imagina, Dora. Eles..." – Eu engoli as palavras. Eu ia dizer que Alice não falava com o irmão há tanto tempo. Mas Alice não ia gostar que a cidade toda soubesse sobre isso – "A família da Allie não veio aqui até agora, porque iam aparecer assim, de repente?"

"Hey, Pequeno Joe!" – Dora exclamou e eu vi o garoto que entrega os jornais passando pela porta – "Chegou na hora exata! Venha aqui, eu vou te dar alguns cookies!"

"Uh!" – O menino abriu um grande sorriso – "O que fiz para merecer tanto amor?"

"Porque não conta aqui para a Bella sobre o rapaz que chegou à cidade?"

"O moço do carro prata?"

"Isso"

"Ele comprou um buquê grandão assim de flores amarelas" – Ele abriu os braços, mostrando o tamanho que devia ter o buquê – "E disse para o moço que é para a irmã dele... Que está no cemitério"

Eu sabia por que haviam chegado à conclusão de que aquele era o irmão de Alice: Porque SÓ podia ser o irmão de Alice. Forks era uma cidade absurdamente pequena, e a única pessoa com família desconhecida, que estava enterrada naquele cemitério, era Alice Cullen.

"Eu preciso ir" – Dei um pulo da banqueta, colocando a mochila nas costas.

"Mas você nem acabou a torta!"

"Eu preciso ir, Dora!"

Minha cabeça rodava sem parar enquanto eu praticamente corria até a casa de Lauren. Essa era minha chance de entregar o diário de Alice para alguém de sua família. E eu não me importava que esse alguém me odiasse, odiasse Jasper, e não quisesse me escutar. Tudo que eu precisava era fazê-lo me ouvir por um minuto. E tudo estaria bem.

As perguntas giravam em mim sem parar. 'O que ele estava fazendo aqui agora? O irmão que havia ido embora há tanto tempo, o irmão com quem Alice não mantinha nenhum contato... O que ele estava fazendo aqui, colocando flores amarelas no túmulo de Alice?'

O túmulo de Alice.

Eu dei um passo em falso quando me lembrei que estava indo até o cemitério pela primeira vez desde que acordei do coma.

O carro prata estava parado no estacionamento vazio, mas qualquer um o reconheceria mesmo que houvesse milhares de carros ali. Um Volvo! Um Volvo... Eu ainda me surpreendia com as provas de que a família de Alice realmente tinha muito dinheiro.

Eu dei a volta no prédio e entrei na área onde estavam os túmulos, avistando o homem em pé. Ele era alto, e usava roupas que, mesmo à distância, pareciam caras. Seu cabelo estava refletindo a luz do Sol, em uma cor de cobre tão excepcional, que eu nem percebi que ele estava se virando.

"Marie?" – Eu dei de cara com aqueles olhos verdes que estavam na minha cabeça desde ontem à noite no 'Nômades'.

"Ah, meu Deus"

Eu virei, ele segurou meu braço e eu queria gritar para que ele me soltasse! De onde afinal esse homem surgiu logo agora?

"Espera!" – Ele riu – "Veio até aqui me procurar e agora vai fugir?"

"Eu não vim até aqui procurar você!" – Eu puxei meu braço e dessa vez consegui me soltar. O que esse cara tem com o meu braço?

"Ah, não?" – Ele desdenhou.

"Não! Eu vim..." – Minha voz morreu quando vi a lápide atrás dele. 'Mary Alice Cullen – Nossa amada filha, jamais esquecida'

"O que foi?" – A voz grave dele agora demonstrava preocupação e ele deu um passo em minha direção.

"Oh, meu Deus... Você... É o irmão da Alice? Você é Edward Cullen?"

"Você conheceu minha irmã?" – Ele sorriu.

"Sim... Eu sou... A irmã de Jasper"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hohoho! Olha só que chegou!**_

_**E agora, hein? Depois de toda a mágoa, quero ver o amor emanando se seus corações!**_

_**Reviews logo abaixo.**_

_**Nos vemos quarta-feira!**_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ain... Você me perdoa? Pelo menos eu trouxe o Edward... Please?_

_**Camila: **__Tempos felizes à vista! Edward chegou!_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__É... Ela é assim mesmo: Triste. Mas vai ficar fofa um dia. Prometo._

_**Bee Stream: **__Bella é uma mocinha um tanto quanto 'prática' – Ela fará o que precisa ser feito! E o Ed chegou! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurem McPhei: **__Sinto muito, mas a Lauren não é uma pessoa assim... Muito incrível! Rsrsrs_

_**Pandora A: **__Mais ou menos certo! Eles se encontram no bar, mas não se 'conhecem' de verdade, neh?_

_**La Noite: **__Ah, médio, médio... Rsrsrs_

_**Betinha Poloni: **__Seja bem-vinda por aqui! Obrigada por vir me acompanhar em meus 'Segredinhos' Rsrsrs_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Oh, Júlia! Quanta pergunta! Vai ter que ficar acompanhando se quiser descobrir! Rsrsrs_

_**Amy Stream: **__Eu ri TANTO com o Bino! Minha mãe vive falando isso! Rsrsrs – 'Cavalheiro de armadura (Volvo) PRATEADA': PRESENTE!_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Algumas coisas você imagina, mas tem muita coisa que eu APOSTO que não! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Pronto! Não precisa de dica: Edward chegou!_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Bella sofrendo muito, eu sei... Mas hoje eu já fui um pouquinho menos má, vai?_

_**Daia Matos: **__Óia você! Foi a única que apoiou a Bella incondicionalmente! A Bella é uma mocinha prática, até porque não tem outra opção..._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Edward presente!_

_**Vic P: **__Obrigada!_

_**Raffa: **__Tadinha da Bella..._

_**Isa Stream: **__Mais calminha hoje, Docinho?_

_**Amanda: **__James de novo... Mas não vamos falar dele! Vamos falar do Eddie! Rsrsrs_


	6. Cap 05 'Projeto Babaca'

_**Capítulo 5: 'Projeto Babaca'**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu escutei uma pequena batidinha na porta, e tirei os olhos dos papéis em minha mesa para encontrar Tânia com um sorrisinho.

"Oi" – Seus olhos cintilaram.

"Oi, Tânia"

"Você já está indo embora? Eu... Estava querendo saber se você me dá uma carona"

"O que aconteceu com o seu carro?" – Eu mantive os olhos nos documentos que precisava terminar de assinar.

"Vim sem hoje... Achei que... Podíamos..."

"Hoje não, Tânia" – Eu cortei – "Preciso ir embora cedo"

"Compromisso?" – Ela atravessou a porta, deixando transparecer um pouco de ciúmes.

Eu e Tânia havíamos mantido um caso durante algum tempo. E mesmo após o fim, Tânia ainda pensava que eu era sua propriedade. Eu detestava sua personalidade possessiva e mimada. Mas foi sua obsessão em me fazer casar com ela que tornou tudo realmente insuportável.

De alguma forma, para ela, parecia ainda haver esperanças. Então, ela vivia aparecendo em minha sala, vez ou outra, se contentando com uma noite, um jantar... Qualquer migalha que eu fosse capaz de oferecer.

"Vou fazer uma pequena viagem"

"Viagem? Jéssica não me disse nada?"

"E porque minha secretária deveria ter te avisado de minha agenda, Tânia?" – Eu perguntei sem expressão. Como se eu não soubesse que Jéssica e Tânia fofocavam sobre minha vida o dia inteiro.

"Ah..." – Ela abriu a boca e fechou sem dizer nada, percebendo seu pequeno 'deslize'.

"É uma viagem pessoal, não de negócios"

"Ah, é? E eu posso saber que viagem pessoal é essa?"

"Não que seja realmente da sua conta, mas eu vou dizer para você não ficar me azucrinando" – Com Tânia era assim: Tratamento de choque. Se bem, que nem assim adiantava – "Vou visitar minha irmã"

"Rosalie?" – Tânia riu – "Rosalie vem aqui praticamente todo dia, Edward!"

"Não, Tânia. Eu vou visitar Alice"

"Alice? A filha de Esme?" – Ela me olhou surpresa – "Ela não está... Morta? Porque você vai visitar alguém que está morta?"

"Exatamente por isso, Tânia: Porque Alice era minha irmã, e eu não estava lá quando ela foi enterrada. Eu nunca me despedi e sinto que deveria fazer isso agora"

"Claro" – Tânia engoliu em seco – "Você está certíssimo, querido! Aliás, se você quiser que eu vá com você..."

"Não, obrigado. Coisa minha: Eu prefiro ir sozinho"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Minha mala já estava no carro e eu saí diretamente para Port Angeles. Meu destino final era Forks, mas já haviam me avisado que lá, eu não encontraria nem um hotel onde pudesse passar a noite.

Então eu me planejei para dormir em Port Angeles, ir até Forks no sábado pela manhã e, se fosse necessário, eu poderia passar a noite de sábado em Port Angeles outra vez.

E por que seria necessário? Eu também não sei.

Mas só tem um jeito de saber. Indo até lá.

Eu e Alice não nos víamos há tantos anos. E eu sequer vim para seu velório. Mas já era tempo de deixar de ser um babaca e isso incluía me despedir de minha irmã. Eu compreendia que muita gente não entendesse meus motivos, mas era algo apenas para mim mesmo. Eu estava cansado de ser aquele cara que não se importava com as pessoas.

Desde que voltamos da Europa – Eu, Rose e Emmett, seu marido e meu melhor amigo – Eu estava afundado no trabalho. A empresa ia bem, mas eu estava precisando se uma vida de verdade. E me disseram que o melhor jeito de alcançar um bom futuro, é consertando o passado.

Eu dirigi por algumas horas e já estava em Port Angeles. O hotel era simples, mas eu não esperava nada melhor de uma cidade pequena como essa.

E isso me fazia estremecer com o que encontraria em Forks!

"O senhor precisa de algo?" – A recepcionista sorriu educadamente.

"Há um lugar onde eu possa beber algo aqui por perto?" – Era melhor relaxar ao máximo e tentar dormir, ou, eu passaria a noite tenso e acordado, ansioso pelo dia de amanhã.

"Hum... Tem alguns bares na rua principal, mas... Não acredito que estejam à sua altura" – A moça me mediu – "Porque o senhor não bebe algo aqui no bar do hotel mesmo? Ou pede algo no quarto?"

"Obrigado, mas eu gosto de ver gente"

Eu saí com o carro, procurando um lugar interessante para entrar. Não havia muitas opções. BOAS opções, então... Nem pensar.

Eu sorri ao me lembrar de Emmett e sua voz idiota soou em minha mente. Quando nos conhecemos, nós tínhamos um jogo: Encontrar o pior lugar da cidade e conhecê-lo. Nós viajamos por muitos lugares, até que ele começou a namorar Rosalie.

Amigos encontram bares idiotas. Cunhados, não. Ele ainda era meu melhor amigo, mas convenhamos que Rosalie comandava aquele relacionamento com 'mãos de ferro'.

O letreiro piscando foi a primeira dica: 'Nômades' – Se esse não era o meu lugar, eu estava muito perto!

Estacionei o Volvo em uma das vagas do outro lado da rua e andei até a porta. Os seguranças me analisaram atentamente e mandaram chamar um tal 'James' – Que eu imaginei ser o 'chefe' do lugar.

O cara era nojento! Se eu tivesse pedido, ele seria capaz de lamber o chão.

'O melhor uísque, a melhor mulher'- Ele me ofereceu o que tinha de melhor, mas, ao julgar pelo sabor do uísque e pela mulher que dançava agora no palco, eu não devia esperar muita coisa do 'melhor do _Nômades'_

A música mudou e outra garota entrou no palco. Ela usava um biquíni branco e me fez achar que havia valido a pena entrar nesse lugar.

"Se você precisar relaxar, nós temos algumas garotas..."

"Eu quero aquela" – Cortei James, sem tirar meus olhos da garota.

"Marie? Hum... Acho que podemos arrumar outra garota. Marie é um pouco... Arredia"

"Ótimo. Eu adoro um desafio"

"Tudo bem" – James riu – "Mas não diga que eu não avisei: Com ela, eu só garanto um 'showzinho particular'. E mais nada"

Assim que a garota saiu do palco, James mandou chamá-la. Ele parecia mais ansioso do que eu e andou em direção a ela, assim que a avistou saindo pela porta do que devia ser o camarim das garotas.

James passou um braço pelo ombro de Marie e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Eu até teria me concentrado no que ele estava dizendo, mas eu me peguei ocupado demais com aquele corpo incrivelmente perfeito diante de mim.

Nós passamos alguns segundos nos encarando, e eu me perdi dentro daqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Aquela garota era do tipo que não fazia idéia o quanto podia deixar um homem louco. Mas eu pretendia lhe mostrar.

James mandou que ela me levasse para a tal 'Sala VIP' e ela saiu na minha frente. 'Arredia' – Ótima palavra para essa menina. Inclinei um pouco a cabeça, analisando a visão deste ângulo. E estava ficando cada vez melhor: Marie era magra, mas tinha curvas perfeitas nos lugares certos.

Com a porta da 'Sala VIP' fechada e o som do salão abafado, eu achei melhor falar alguma coisa.

"Bom, eu... Meu nome é"

"Não" – Ela finalmente se virou, me interrompendo – "Eu não preciso saber seu nome, senhor"

"Ok..." – Eu sorri – "Marie"

"O senhor não me toca. Eu só danço" – Ela disse em tom de ordem.

"Certo"

"O senhor tem preferência por alguma música em particular?"

"Dance o que quiser, meu anjo" – Eu respondi, enquanto me sentava no horrível sofá vermelho.

Marie foi até o som e começou a dançar assim que a música preencheu a sala. Seus movimentos eram encantadores. Aquela pequena _conquistadorazinha _deliciosa. Ela foi se aproximando, se aproximando, e já estava praticamente em meu colo quando afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo.

Ela estava tão perto, e meus olhos caíram em sua pequena boca entreaberta. Nós estávamos tão próximos de nos beijar...

E então, ela estava assustada, distante, quase do outro lado da sala – "O senhor não me toca"

"Me desculpe, meu anjo" – Eu ri ao perceber que seu peito subia e descia rápido demais. Ela estava tensa demais para alguém que não tinha gostado – "Mas você é incrivelmente irresistível"

"Se o senhor me tocar de novo, vou ter que chamar a segurança" – Ela avisou.

"Então acho melhor pararmos por aqui, Marie" – Eu queria aquela mulher, mas não queria problemas. Lembre-se de seu Projeto 'Deixar de ser babaca', Edward – "Não sei se posso manter minhas mãos longe de você, enquanto você se move daquele jeito"

Eu peguei uma nota na carteira e me aproximei para colocá-la em seu biquíni. Meus dedos queimaram quando esbarraram em sua pele macia. 'Deixe de ser babaca, Edward'. 'Deixe de ser babaca, Edward' – Eu repeti em minha própria mente como um mantra, lutando contra a vontade de tomar aquela mulher ali mesmo.

"Espero que seja o bastante" – Eu sussurrei para ela antes de seguir de volta para o salão.

Andei até o bar e pedi que enchessem meu copo de novo. Marie ainda demorou alguns minutos para sair da 'Sala VIP' e atravessar o salão, em direção ao 'camarim'. Ela estava corada e parecia frustrada de tantas maneiras, que eu queria ir até ela e arrancá-la daquele lugar absurdo.

"E então? Conseguiu domar minha felina?" – James tinha um irritante tom de quem acredita ser seu amigo, quando não é.

"Eu quero falar com ela"

"Foi tão bom assim?" – Ele riu.

"Eu posso falar com a Marie?"

"Claro" – Ele deu de ombros, fazendo sinal para que um homem alto, que deveria ser da 'segurança' viesse até onde estávamos – "Leve meu amigo aqui para falar com a Marie"

"Mas ela está no camarim, James" – O homem argumentou.

"Pode levar. Estou abrindo uma exceção"

O homem pareceu não gostar muito, mas me dirigiu até um corredor pequeno, que dava em uma porta. Ele fez sinal para que eu esperasse, e bateu na porta aberta.

"Marie? Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você" – Ele anunciou e uma outra garota saiu de lá, me lançando um sorrisinho. O segurança a seguiu e fez sinal para que eu entrasse.

Marie estava terminando de fechar seu roupão de cetim azul. A cor ficava linda contra sua pele e eu daria qualquer coisa para sentir a textura daquele tecido contra sua pele.

"Você fica bonita de azul"

"O que o senhor quer?" – Ela se virou com um suspiro. 'Minha felina', James havia dito. Eu esperava que ela não fosse realmente dele, mas uma 'felina arredia', eu já sabia que ela era.

"Falar com você" – Eu dei de ombros – "Quem sabe... Conversar?"

"Eu não faço programa" – Ela me encarou e eu não pude deixar de gargalhar com sua ferocidade. Ela de repente me fez lembrar de uma gatinha branca que Rosalie havia tido ganhado assim que chegamos na Europa: Eu adorava provocá-la. Só para vê-la tentando me atacar, com aquele laçarote vermelho preso ao pescoço.

"Hey! Direta, hein?"

"Sim, senhor" – Ela continuou me encarando, parecendo irritada.

"Tudo bem, Marie" – Achei melhor não provocar demais. A gatinha branca mesmo havia me surpreendido uma vez, me fazendo um belo arranhão em cima do nariz – "Que tal se eu te levar para jantar em algum lugar? Nós podemos ir ao melhor restaurante de Port Angeles – Se é que isso existe!"

"Eu não faço programa, senhor" – Ela falou mais pausado, enquanto se virava. E pelo tom de sua voz, eu percebi que ela havia se ofendido.

Mas como uma garota que trabalhava em um lugar como esse, se ofendia ao ser convidada para um jantar? Mesmo se ela achasse que o que eu queria era 'um programa'? James havia dito que, se eu quisesse, ele tinha garotas que aceitariam.

Mas não ela...

'Não diga que eu não avisei: Com ela, eu só garanto um 'showzinho particular'. E mais nada'

"Tudo bem..." – Eu a fiz se virar, me encarando de novo – "Eu já entendi, Marie. Só quero dizer uma coisinha antes de ir embora"

"O senhor está me machucando" – Marie tentou puxar o braço.

"Escuta, meu anjo: Você é uma mulher muito bonita. E parece ser inteligente também. Está fazendo o que aqui? Se não é isso que você quer, vá embora enquanto é tempo. Vá embora enquanto você ainda está conseguindo dizer 'não'"

Marie me encarou surpresa e mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Eu sabia que ela havia entendido o recado, mas isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer.

"Cuide-se, meu anjo" – Em um gesto impensado, eu beijei sua testa antes de sair.

Ao menos, eu dirigi de volta para o hotel sem me sentir um babaca. Isso era raro. Mas até que era legal. Pena que isso não fazia com que a vida daquela garota mudasse. Porque eu queria que mudasse... Mesmo.

"Ai, Edward" – Eu ri, passando as mãos no rosto – "Como se você já não tivesse nada para resolver, ainda vai ficar pensando nessa garota?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Eu já não costumava dormir muito, mas hoje foi ainda mais difícil. A ansiedade pelo que eu encontraria amanhã, as histórias do que havia encontrado hoje...

Eu acordei cedo e pedi algumas informações sobre como chegar até Forks.

A cidade era tão pequena que eu fiquei me perguntando como Esme havia conseguido viver aqui. As poucas lembranças que eu tinha dela, eram lembranças de uma mulher elegante, que gostava de roupas caras e usava pequenas jóias.

E pelo que haviam me contado sobre Alice, o gosto pela moda estava em seu sangue, com certeza.

Eu comprei flores e descobri como chegar ao cemitério. E, pelo jeito, me tornei a 'atração da cidade'.

Eu encontrei a lápide com o nome de Alice e me senti meio estranho por estar ali.

"Hey" – Talvez eu parecesse um louco, mas parecia certo tentar falar com ela – "Sou eu, Alice: Edward, seu irmão. Sinto muito só ter vindo agora. Mas eu estou tentando consertar as coisas..." – Eu sorri ao perceber que o buquê ainda estava em minha mão – "Isso é para você" – Eu disse, enquanto colocava as flores junto da lápide – "Sinto muito... Por tudo. Você não sabe o quanto eu queria poder ter você por perto agora, fazer as coisas diferentes..."

Eu fiquei ali algum tempo, até que ouvi o som de passos na grama atrás de mim e me virei para ver quem se aproximava.

"Marie?" – Eu fiquei totalmente surpreso por vê-la ali. De todas as pessoas do mundo, eu tinha certeza que nunca mais a veria outra vez.

"Ah, meu Deus" – Ela suspirou e se virou depressa, mas eu a segurei pelo braço mais depressa ainda.

"Espera!" – Eu ri com a surpresa – "Veio até aqui me procurar e agora vai fugir?"

"Eu não vim até aqui procurar você!" – Ela puxou o braço, irritada.

"Ah, não?" – Alice... Você me ama, me perdoa, e me mandou a 'gatinha branca'? Porque eu gostaria desse sinal!

"Não! Eu vim..." – Marie perdeu a voz, e ficou pálida de repente. E eu me peguei dando um passo em sua direção, para ampará-la.

"O que foi?"

"Oh, meu Deus... Você... É o irmão da Alice? Você é Edward Cullen?"

"Você conheceu minha irmã?" – Ok, Alice: Sinal aceito! E aliás, adorei o presente!

"Sim... Eu sou... A irmã de Jasper"

"Jasper Dwyer?"

Maldição.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Eu sei que vocês esperavam saber no que vai dar o encontro dos dois, mas achei que era importante explicar o lado do Edward um pouquinho.**_

_**No próximo capítulo, prometo que eles vão ter 'um papo sério'**_

_**Estou com sérios problemas com um vírus que deixou tudo preto lá no PC do escritório. Se eu sobreviver às pessoas más que tentarão me matar quando descobrirem, estarei aqui na Sexta. Vocês torcem por mim?**_

_**[E me ensinam a matar esse vírus desgraçado?]**_

_**Vou responder reviews, ok?**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**Até sexta [Se Deus quiser]**_

_**Marcela Rasom: **__Obrigada! Que bom que está gostado._

_**Nessie Shadows: **__Boa sorte com sua fic! Você está postando aqui no Fanfiction? Depois vou dar uma passadinha lá para ver._

_**Bia: **__Estou postando de segunda, quarta e sexta._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Ah, acho que expliquei um principiozinho dos motivos do Edward, mas aos poucos os 'Segredos' vão se desenrolando._

_**Pandora A: **__É, você está toda espertinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É! Cheia de Segredos! Vai ter que esperar para descobrir tudinho – rsrsrs_

_**Camila: **__Ih, pior que suas perguntas ficaram todas para o próximo capítulo... Hihihi_

_**Maah: **__Obrigada pelos mil elogios!_

_**Catia: **__Cada vez que você me diz que sou 'brutal', eu fico pensando 'Isso é bom? Isso é bom?' rsrsrs_

_**Rosanatecshu: **__Só nos próximos capítulos mesmo, 'perguntadeira'!_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Postadíssimo._

_**Amanda: **__Ah, minha filha! Edward não deixa pedra sobre pedra!_

_E você viu que lindo? Nesse Capítulo já devo chegar a 100 reviews!_

_**Vic P: **__Rsrsrs – Esse Edward, viu? Deixa todo mundo besta!_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Não fique magoada! O Edward chegou, as coisas já estão mais... Bonitas? Gostosas? Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Para a Bella também, neh? Tadinha..._

_**Daia Matos: **__Reação do Edward, só no próximo... rsrsrs_

_**Bee Stream: **__Edward sedutor ardente! __Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Eu prometi 'U-hu', eu dou o 'U-hu'! Rsrsrs _


	7. Cap 06 Gato e Rato

_**Capítulo 6: Gato e Rato**_

_PDV BELLA_

Cinco segundos de um silêncio doloroso e meus olhos vacilaram, caindo novamente sobre a lápide de Alice. Eu me virei para mexer em minha mochila, mas na verdade, eu não queria correr o risco de acabar encontrando a lápide de Jasper também.

"Aqui" – Eu estendi o caderno para ele – "Eu só vim entregar isso para você"

"O que é isso?" – Ele perguntou, sem sequer estender sua mão para pegar o objeto.

"É o diário da sua irmã"

"E eu posso saber o que o diário da minha irmã está fazendo com você esse tempo todo?"

"Algumas coisas dela ficaram lá em casa porque ela se arrumou lá naquele dia, antes do baile..." – Eu expliquei – "E eu só não devolvi antes porque, depois que Esme foi embora, eu não sabia como encontrar vocês"

"Se são 'algumas coisas' da minha irmã que ficaram na sua casa, porque você só está me devolvendo o diário?"

"Quer saber?" – Eu explodi com sua insinuação ridícula. No mínimo, devia estar pensando que fiquei com algo de valor – "Se você quer tudo, é só dizer, que eu faço questão de entregar! Eu não sou obrigada a ficar escutando suas grosserias! Se você estivesse mesmo tão preocupado com a Alice, não teria aparecido só agora"

"Calma" – Eu devo ter pego em seu ponto fraco, porque pude ver um pontinho de dor em seu rosto – "Só estou tentando entender"

"Sei" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Você... Sabia quem eu era? Quer dizer: Ontem?" – Ele perguntou.

"Claro que não"

"Certo..." – Ele murmurou, um pouco para si mesmo, e então ficamos em silêncio outra vez.

"Olha, se você quer mesmo buscar as coisas da Alice, nós podemos ir? Eu não gosto desse lugar"

"Tudo bem"

Edward deu alguns passos em direção à lápide de Alice e eu dei alguns passos na direção contrária, tentando lhe dar alguma privacidade. Ele disse algo, que eu fiz questão de não ouvir, e então voltou até mim, e nós seguimos na direção do estacionamento.

"Tem algum lugar bom para comermos algo... Conversarmos?" – Edward me pegou um pouco de surpresa com a pergunta.

"Bom... Eu até posso te indicar um lugar, mas a avaliação fica por sua conta"

"Tudo bem" – Ele riu um pouco, enquanto segurava a porta de seu Volvo aberta para que eu entrasse. Eu engoli em seco um segundo e entrei, observando Edward dar a volta e entrar também. Andar de carro nunca mais havia sido algo agradável depois do acidente.

Edward deu partida e saiu para a estrada. E ele dirigia tão rápido!

"Você dirige como um louco, sabia?"

"Não se preocupe" – Ele riu – "Eu sei o que estou fazendo"

"Desculpe, mas eu me preocupo! Será que você poderia andar um pouquinho mais devagar?"

"Tudo bem" – Ele reduziu um pouco – "Melhor?"

"Vire à direita" – Eu instruí – "Graças a Deus, estamos chegando"

"Uau, Marie! Você é tão mal humorada"

"Isabella" – Eu corrigi.

"O que?" – Ele me olhou confuso.

"Meu nome de verdade é Isabella. Bella. É assim que todo mundo me conhece aqui em Forks. Marie... É só lá. Só no _Nômades_"

"Ah... Entendi"

"É ali na frente" – Eu indiquei a placa e Edward estacionou. Eu desci antes que ele pudesse vir abrir a porta para mim, e isso pareceu incomodá-lo um pouco.

"Então... Esse é o lugar 'bom' de Forks?" – Ele riu enquanto andávamos até a porta.

"Eu avisei que não devia estar à altura do 'senhor irmão europeu da Alice'"

"Ela falava assim de mim?" – Ele puxou meu braço e de repente não havia mais qualquer traço de humor em seu rosto.

"Ai, me solta!" – Eu puxei meu braço – "Ninguém te chamava assim não! Credo!"

"Sinto muito"

"Você devia controlar melhor esse seu gênio, sabia?"

"E você devia controlar melhor essa sua língua, gatinha" – Ele sorriu torto, enquanto segurava a porta para que eu entrasse na cafeteria. Eu senti meu rosto esquentando por ouvi-lo me chamar de 'gatinha' e procurei outro assunto em minha mente.

"Você quase não tem sotaque" – Falei de supetão, porque foi o único assunto que me passou pela cabeça.

"É... Quase não tenho" – Edward concordou, enquanto escolhíamos uma mesa.

"Por quê?"

"Não sei... Na verdade, nunca consegui perder meu 'sotaque de americano' enquanto estava lá. E quase tudo que consumimos, como filmes, e música, é daqui. Então... Sei lá"

"Oi, Dora" – Eu sorri quando ela pousou ao lado de nossa mesa, estampando seu melhor sorriso 'nova fofoca à vista' – "Esse é o Edward. O irmão de Alice"

"Prazer" – Ela sorriu. Demasiadamente.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhorita"

"Oh, que cavalheiro!" – Dora riu, segurando seu peito com uma mão, como se estivesse apaixonada – "Então... O que vocês vão querer"

"Já que você conhece o cardápio, porque não escolhe por mim?" – Edward sugeriu.

"Ah... Claro... É... Que tal, duas tortas de frutas vermelhas e café?"

"Frutas vermelhas? Parece ótimo"

"Certo" – Dora anotou – "Duas tortas e café: Saindo!"

Edward observou Dora se afastar e então me analisou por um tempo antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Isabella... Porque você... Porque você está naquele lugar?"

"É meu trabalho, Edward" – Minha voz não era mais que um sussurro.

"E você não podia arrumar algo melhor aqui em Forks?"

"Eu ganho bem lá. E preciso do dinheiro"

"Por quê? Sua família está precisando de ajuda?"

"Que família, Edward?" – Eu sorri sem humor – "A única família que já tive na vida foi o Jasper. E um pouquinho, a sua irmã... Mas agora... Não tenho mais ninguém"

"Você está se virando sozinha?" – O rosto de Edward demonstrava uma preocupação verdadeira.

"Sim"

"E onde estão os seus pais?"

"Eu nunca conheci os meus pais. Eu e Jasper fomos criados em um orfanato"

"Oh... Sinto muito" – Edward franziu o cenho – "Eu sei bem o que a falta dos pais significa"

"Mas você ainda tem seu pai"

"Meu pai?" – Edward também riu sem humor – "Meu pai nunca soube como ser um pai de verdade"

Nós dois nos calamos quando Dora se aproximou, trazendo nosso pedido, e esperamos que ela se afastasse outra vez.

"Eu posso te ajudar" – Edward ofereceu.

"Eu não preciso da sua ajuda" – Eu revidei.

"Calma! Você é bem teimosa, hein?"

"E você acha que todo mundo precisa da sua ajuda!"

"Não, não acho! Mas acho que VOCÊ precisa"

"Mas eu não preciso!"

"Está bem! Não está mais aqui quem ofereceu ajuda" – Edward partiu um pedaço de sua torta e nós dois ficamos comendo em silêncio por algum tempo – "Mentira, está bem?"

"O que?" – Eu olhei para Edward, confusa.

"Eu não estou retirando a oferta. Se algum dia – Qualquer dia – você resolver colocar um pouquinho de juízo nessa sua cabeça, e quiser sair daquele lugar, eu ainda vou te ajudar"

"Eu estou me virando bem sozinha" – Eu dei de ombros, partindo minha torta.

"Eu sei... eu vi, gatinha" – Edward riu.

"Será que você pode não me chamar de gatinha?"

"Você não gosta? Me desculpe..." – Edward riu – "É que você me lembra tanto uma gatinha branca que minha irmã teve. Ela pensava que era uma fera, mas não passava de gata linda e bem penteada, com um laçarote vermelho pendurado no pescoço"

"Eu não sou uma gatinha!" – Protestei irritada.

"Claro que não" – Edward riu – "Você é uma onça! Uma tigresa!" - Eu bufei, revirando os olhos, com sua ironia nem um pouco velada – "Sério, Isabella. Eu só acho um desperdício uma mulher como você dançando em um lugar como aquele"

"Shhhh! Fala baixo" – Eu tive medo de olhar para os lados e descobrir se alguém tinha escutado.

"Desculpa" – Ele moderou sua voz – "Mas eu acho que você podia fazer coisa melhor com sua vida. Tipo... Escolha uma faculdade, qualquer uma! Eu pago. E quando você se formar, eu te dou um emprego"

"Eu não gosto de ter as coisas assim"

"Assim?"

"Assim: Dadas! Prefiro saber que consegui as coisas porque as mereci. E eu tenho um plano, está bem? As coisas estão indo conforme planejei. E eu logo vou sair de lá – Só preciso de um pouco mais de dinheiro. E pronto"

"Você é muito teimosa, sabia?" – Ele riu de uma maneira estranha. Talvez, como se estivesse um pouco orgulhoso da minha teimosia.

"Acho que só me acostumei a ser sozinha" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Nós sempre podemos mudar as coisas, meu anjo" – Edward segurou minha mão por cima da mesa – "Olha, eu vou te dar meu cartão" – Ele tirou a carteira do casaco e puxou o cartão e uma caneta – "Esse, é meu endereço pessoal" – Ele terminou de escrever e me passou o cartão – "Quando você precisar, me liga, manda uma carta, e-mail... Qualquer coisa, teimosa. Eu vou te buscar onde você precisar, está bem?"

"Edward... Isso é totalmente..."

"Chega!" – Ele ordenou, enquanto pousava um dedo sobre meus lábios, me fazendo calar – "Custa guardar o cartão?"

"Está bem" – Eu ri, enquanto guardava o cartão na mochila – "Você quer ir até a casa da Lauren comigo buscar as coisas da sua irmã, ou prefere esperar aqui?"

"Quem é Lauren?" – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas grossas. E lindas. Droga de sobrancelhas lindas! Que tipo de pessoa tem sobrancelhas lindas?

"Ah..." – O que foi que ele perguntou mesmo? A Lauren! Ah! – "A garota com quem eu moro"

"Achei que você não tivesse ninguém"

"Lauren não pode ser considerada 'alguém'"

"Ótima pessoa para se morar, hein?" – Edward provocou.

"Afinal de contas, você vai querer esperar aqui, ou ir comigo?"

"Ir com você, é claro! Quero saber onde você mora"

"Edward, eu vivi até hoje sem pai, não precisa resolver ser meu pai agora, ok?"

"Ah, meu anjo..." – Edward me deu um sorriso torto – "Pode ter certeza, que meus sentimentos não têm muito de paternais"

Eu devo ter corado uns mil tons e achei melhor sairmos logo dali. Edward me acompanhou até a casa de Lauren e fez uma dúzia de comentários ruins sobre a casa, sobre Lauren, sobre Forks e me deu mil motivos para ir para Seattle – Cidade onde ele morava.

Ele insistiu para que eu ficasse com o casaco de Alice e nós nos despedimos, não sem antes Edward insistir para que eu mudasse de idéia mais algumas vezes.

"Eu venho, meu anjo. Quando você precisar"

"Eu vou me virar bem"

"Eu sei. Mas eu quero que você saiba que estou aqui"

"Obrigada"

"Não tenha medo de me chamar"

"Não vou ter"

"Mesmo, gatinha?" – Edward me olhou desconfiado e eu ri.

"Vou tentar..."

"Espero que sim"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Diz que você não dispensou aquele gato" – Lauren disparou assim que entrei em casa.

"Eu não posso dispensar alguém que não quer nada comigo, Lauren"

"Ele não quer nada com você? Jura? Porque se um homem me olhar do jeito que ele te olha, eu vou pensar que sim"

"Eu sou só um caso de caridade para ele, Lauren"

"Eu aceitava!" – Lauren riu – "Ele podia fazer a caridade que quisesse comigo, que eu não ia reclamar!"

"Esquece, Lauren" – Eu falei por sobre o ombro, seguindo para o quarto – "Você é louca!" 

"Louca é você! Dispensar um homem desses é pecado, Isabella! Os céus ainda vão se vingar de você! Eu estou avisando!"

"Como?" – eu disse para mim mesma – "O que é que os céus ainda poderiam tirar de mim?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi, povinho!**_

_**Edwardzinho até que foi bem legal com a Bella-gatinha-teimosa, hein?**_

_**No próximo capítulo... Hum! Vão ter que ler para saber! Rsrsrs**_

_**QUASE não consigo postar, mas foi!**_

_**Obrigada pela preocupação de vocês: O computador teve que ser formatado, foi o maior estresse, mas estamos resolvendo tudo.**_

_**QUERO AGRADECER VOCÊS, PORQUE JÁ PASSAMOS DAS 100 REVIEWS! VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!**_

_**Maah: **__Perguntas demais, perguntas demais! Seja paciente, gatinha! Rsrsrs_

_**T Yuki: **__Obrigada! Mas não me faça sentir tão velha! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Eh! Eu achei que era o momento de entender um pouquinho dele._

_**Nah Cullen: **__Não sou má! (Tá bom, um pouco!) rsrsrs_

_**Catia: **__Obrigada por todos os 'brutais', então! Rsrsrs_

_**Camila: **__Se é que eu respondi todas as suas perguntas hoje!_

_**Bee Stream: **__É, Edward merecia ser ouvido! Rsrsrs_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Ele é um cavalheiro da armadura reluzente (Disfarçado de safado, é claro!)_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Papo nem tanto sério, neh? Até que foi tranqüilo..._

_**Raffa: **__MAIS! Parou de ter crise de abstinência?_

_**Pandora A: **__Pessoas 'más' também tem que ter um lugarzinho na fic, neh? Fazer o que?_

_**Daia Matos: **__Ah, Alice é uma santa casamenteira! Rsrsrs_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Uh! Se você já achava o Edward insistente, imagine agora!_

_**BIA: **__Segredos e mais segredos! É isso ai: seja forte! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Você continua firme aqui! Obrigada! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Tânia, Tânia... Você ainda não viu nada! Tsc, tsc, tsc_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Essa Bella é mais teimosa que o Edward!_

_**Amanda: **__*PLOFT* rsrsrs – Mas ele é um 'bom menino' Rsrsrs_


	8. Cap 07 Rotina

_**Capítulo 7: Rotina**_

_PDV BELLA_

_Rotina: S. Hábito. Serviço recorrente._

Todo mundo tem sua própria rotina. Por mais estranha que seja.

A minha, por exemplo, não é das mais comuns. Mas ainda assim, é uma rotina.

Nós trabalhamos a noite, e chegamos em casa com o dia amanhecendo. Então, é óbvio, que dormimos durante o dia.

Eu acordo no meio da tarde e como alguma coisa. Se há alguma coisa para resolver, eu vou. Lauren só acorda quase na hora de sairmos outra vez, então eu tento manter as coisas organizadas por nós duas.

Rotina é tudo aquilo que já está no nosso 'piloto automático', as coisas que fazemos sem nem perceber.

Rotina.

Aquilo que você faz a vida toda, e só vai perceber quando está fazendo há tempo demais.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bella?"

"Oi?"

"Faz meia hora que você está aí esfregando esse pincel no rosto" – Lauren me avisou através do espelho.

"Ah..." – Eu olhei para o grande pincel de blush em minha mão e suspirei.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada..."

"Você está cada dia mais estranha" – Ela murmurou.

"Eu preciso sair, Lauren"

"Sair para onde, Bella?"

"Sair daqui..." – Eu olhei desgostosa para meu próprio reflexo – "E você devia fazer o mesmo"

"Você sonha com um mundinho cor de rosa que talvez não exista" – Lauren sorriu, antes de sair do camarim e me deixar sozinha com meus pensamentos outra vez.

'_Nós sempre podemos mudar as coisas, meu anjo'_

Eu suspirei e balancei minha cabeça, tentando me livrar da voz de Edward. Mesmo após alguns meses, suas palavras continuavam presas em meus pensamentos. E seu cartão guardado em minha carteira.

Eu sentia meu tempo ali se esgotando tão rápido, mas o dinheiro que eu já havia conseguido juntar ainda não era suficiente para me manter sozinha. Infelizmente.

"Marie?"

"O que foi, James?" – James em meu camarim. Isso nunca era coisa boa.

"Tem um cara querendo _falar_ com você"

"Eu danço, James. Eu não 'falo'" – Eu respondi, antes de me virar para procurar meus sapatos e sentir James puxar meu braço – "Ai, James! Me solta!"

"Escuta aqui, Isabella: Eu já estou de saco cheio de você!" – Ele me encarou com os olhos cheios de ódio – "Até quando você acha que vai continuar com esse seu joguinho de _santa_?"

"Você disse que eu não seria obrigada a fazer nada aqui dentro, James"

"Você acha que é muito melhor do que nós, não é?" – James segurou meu rosto com uma mão e eu comecei a ficar assustada.

"Você está me machucando, James" – Eu tentei manter a calma.

"Você ainda não viu nada, Marie" – James sorriu cinicamente – "Eu acho bom você ir lá fora e conversar com esse cara"

"Eu não vou fazer programa, James. Não vou"

Ele acertou meu rosto tão rápido que eu nunca poderia ter reagido. O grito que saiu de mim foi totalmente instintivo: Antes mesmo de entender o que estava acontecendo, eu já havia gritado.

"James?" – Eu ouvi o segurança chamar da porta – "O que você está fazendo, cara?"

Lauren entrou correndo logo atrás e veio até mim. Eu e James ainda estávamos nos encarando e eu percebi que grossas lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

"James" – O segurança entrou e o segurou pelo braço – "Acho melhor você dar um tempo, cara. Depois vocês conversam"

Eu fiquei observando os dois saírem do camarim e então senti minhas pernas vacilarem. Lauren me ajudou a sentar e me olhou preocupada.

"Você está bem?"

"Ele me bateu..."

"Bella"

"Ele me bateu, Lauren!" – Eu gritei

"Calma"

"Calma?" – Eu a encarei chocada, ainda sentindo a lateral do meu rosto queimar – "Calma? James me bateu, Lauren. Me bateu!"

"Acho melhor você ir para casa" – Ela se levantou, começando a juntar minha roupa – "Vai para casa, esfria a cabeça... Amanhã nós falamos sobre isso. Você vai ver que o James perdeu a cabeça, você também deve ter provocado..."

"Meu Deus, Lauren! Eu não acredito que você está justificando o James!"

"Vai para casa, Bella" – Ela estendeu minha calça – "Amanhã nós conversamos, está bem?"

"Está bem..." – Como se qualquer um deles pudesse dizer algo que tornasse aquilo normal. Sinto muito se isso parecia normal para eles, mas no mundo onde fui criada, isso era considerado um crime!

Eu me vesti o mais rápido que pude e joguei minhas coisas na mochila. James estava simplesmente bebendo, sentado no bar, quando eu passei pelo salão.

Eu agradeci aos céus por haver um ponto de táxi na esquina do _Nômades, _e andei rapidamente até lá, pegando o primeiro carro e seguindo na direção de Forks.

Eu deixei as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto enquanto as árvores passavam rapidamente pela janela. Embora o taxista dirigisse rápido, dessa vez, eu não me importei: Tudo o que eu queria era estar longe de Port Angeles o mais rapidamente possível.

Eu me encolhi contra o banco do carro e gemi, sentindo minha cabeça doer.

"Está tudo bem, moça?" – O taxista me analisou pelo retrovisor.

"Não..." – Eu murmurei com sinceridade – "Mas eu vou dar um jeito"

O resto da viagem foi silenciosa, e eu até acabei adormecendo depois de tanto chorar. O taxista só me acordou quando já estávamos em Forks, e ele precisava de instruções para encontrar o endereço.

Eu olhei todas aquelas casas que passavam e fiquei me perguntando que tipo de vida eu teria se continuasse em Forks. Provavelmente, eu – Que não tinha nada – Continuaria não tendo nada eternamente.

"Chegamos" – O taxista sorriu para si mesmo, parecendo satisfeito por ter conseguido encontrar a casa certa.

"Será que o senhor pode esperar alguns minutos? Eu só vou pegar algumas coisas e voltar para Port Angeles"

"A viagem vai ficar cara, garota" – Ele me encarou pelo espelho.

"Tudo bem. Eu pago quando voltar: É só me esperar um pouco"

Eu procurei a maior mala que Lauren tinha e joguei o que consegui lá dentro: Algumas roupas e todo o dinheiro que eu tinha guardado. Coloquei o casaco mais pesado que tinha porque o tempo lá fora estava chuvoso e voltei para o táxi.

"Te deixo no _Nômades_?" – O taxista perguntou após eu ter pagado pela corrida de ida e volta.

"Não. Me deixa na rodoviária"

-x-x-x-x-x-

'_Rotina._

_Aquilo que você faz a vida toda, e só vai perceber quando está fazendo há tempo demais'_

Era hora de ir embora de uma vez.

Antes que eu me deixasse convencer que James tinha o direito que me tocar de novo.

Antes que eu me deixasse levar pela rotina.

Era hora de mudar. Agora. Sem nem um minuto mais a ser perdido.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Por favor? Não tem nenhum ônibus saindo?" – Eu me dirigi até a moça no guichê, quando vi a rodoviária vazia.

"Nada..." – Ela assentiu – "O próximo ônibus sai daqui..." – Ela olhou para a parede atrás de si, checando o relógio – "Uma hora e quarenta minutos"

"E para onde vai?"

"Seattle"

"Seattle?" – Eu ri sem humor.

"E depois desse... Só amanhã cedo começam os outros"

"Certo. Eu quero uma passagem nesse"

Seattle.

Do que eu chamo isso? Destino?

Porque quanto mais eu negava a ajuda de Edward, mais ele se fazia presente.

Seattle...

A cidade que eu não conhecia, com a única pessoa do mundo que prometeu me ajudar quando eu quisesse ou precisasse.

Uma hora e quarenta minutos, mais o tempo de viagem – Tempo demais para ficar pensando se procuro por ele ou não.

Procuro por ele ou não?

Não procuro.

E vou parar aonde?

Em algum lugar tão estúpido quanto o Nômades, com donos piores que o James.

Isso não vai ser bom.

As coisas só vão piorar, e eu vou me sentir uma idiota cada vez pior.

Procuro por ele.

Engulo meu orgulho idiota, aceito a ajuda de Edward, me sinto uma idiota da mesma maneira, mas pelo menos... Pelo menos tenho a chance de construir uma vida de verdade.

Droga.

Procuro por ele.

Droga.

Não sei por que eu sinto que ainda vou me arrepender disso.

E mesmo assim ainda parece minha melhor opção.

Droga.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não. Eu não procuro por ele.

Droga!

Eu acabei de entrar nesse ônibus e já mudei de idéia umas vinte vezes!

Mas é por que... Não é porque uma coisa parece sua 'melhor opção' que é sua única opção.

Eu posso... Eu posso esperar.

Eu chego à Seattle e tento organizar minha vida. Eu encontro um lugar para ficar, arranjo um emprego, me viro sozinha... E fica tudo bem.

E, SE as coisas não saírem como estou planejando, aí sim, eu procuro o Edward.

Isso! Eu posso esperar.

(...)

Mas se eu aparecer na casa dele encrencada, ele vai ficar tão bravo comigo...

Droga! Isabella, sua indecisa!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_De um segundo para o outro, eu estava em uma clareira._

_Alice e Jasper se aproximaram. Ambos estavam sorrindo e me abraçaram apertado como um grande abraço de adeus. Eles começaram a se afastar, e eu senti meu peito ficando apertado conforme a distância entre nós continuava a aumentar._

_Alice sorriu mais, como se pedisse que eu não ficasse triste, e seus olhos se prenderam em algo atrás de mim._

_Era um homem._

_Ele estava de costas, em pé..._

"Ah!" – Eu acordei assustada e dei graças a Deus por não ter ninguém acordado por perto para me achar uma louca – "Era Edward" – Eu sussurrei para mim mesma.

Era Edward. O homem desconhecido em meu sonho... Era Edward? Edward Cullen?

'_Deixe que ele cuide você, pequenina' – Jasper sussurrou._

'_E cuide dele para mim' – Alice segurou meu rosto com uma mão._

"Como, Allie?" – Eu esfreguei meu rosto sem entender – "Como EU posso cuidar do seu irmão?"

As luzes da cidade já brilhavam lá fora e eu sabia que estávamos chegando a nosso destino final. Minha cabeça estava presa em um nó completo e eu estava ainda mais confusa do que quando saímos de Port Angeles.

Eu malditamente procuro por ele ou não?

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E aí, meninas lindas do meu coração!**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei: O James sempre é um verme! Desculpa...**_

_**Mas pelo menos isso fez a Bella reagir de alguma maneira.**_

_**E no próximo capítulo – tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bella procura, não procura, espera ou ataca logo?**_

_**O que vocês acham?**_

_**Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Até quarta!**_

_**E reviews a seguir:**_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Edward foi bonzinho mesmo... Vamos ver até onde vai esse amor! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Ué! Ele mesmo não disse que gosta de vê-la irritada? Igual ele fazia com a gatinha da Rose? Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Hum... Quem sabe?_

_**Bee Stream: **__Teimosa demais! Tsc, tsc, tsc – Mas não sei quanto tempo ela vai suportar! Rsrsrs_

_**Pandora A: **__As pessoas más incomodam – esse é o trabalho delas! Rsrsrs_

_**Catia: **__Rsrsrs – pelo menos agora não fico mais em dúvida! Já sei que 'brutal' é legal! Rsrsrs_

_**T Yuki: **__eu sei! Estava só brincando com você!_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Obrigada!_

_**RH: **__Ah! Então quer dizer que só meu último capítulo foi digno de review, é? Rsrsrs – Tudo bem, tudo bem..._

_**Vic P: **__A fila na porta do Edward já está grande, viu? Várias meninas com suas mãozinhas estendidas, esperando os 'donativos' de Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Bethinha Poloni: '**__Oh, God...' [Isso é bom?]_

_**Laurem McPhei: **__A Laurem não é má – Só meio... perdidinha..._

_**Nah Cullen: **__Qual dos apelidos? 'Gatinha' ou 'meu anjo'?_

_**Isa Stream: **__Relaxa! O que você não viu é o quanto a Tânia é babaca! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda: **__A Bella não é louca... Só teimosa. Mas o Edward não vai desistir de dobrar a 'gatinha branca'! rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ela não vê como 'deixá-lo escapar'. Porque ela não acredita que ele realmente queira algo com ela – Não 'dessa maneira' – Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Vocês gostam de ver a Bella estressada, neh? Tadinha dela... rsrsrs_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Oun... Vocês me deixam toda boba..._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É, eu notei uma certa predileção pelo Edward 'cafajeste-gostoso' da parte de vocês... rsrsrs_


	9. Cap 08 Amigos, encontros, partidas

_**Capítulo 8: Amigos, encontros, partidas...**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Meu pai foi contra mantermos uma academia para os funcionários, mas quando eu e Emmett assumimos as rédeas por aqui, colocamos o plano em prática.

E era uma bela academia.

Alguns funcionários costumavam chegar mais cedo para se exercitar, mas eu realmente preferia deixar esse assunto para o final do dia. Principalmente quando eu tinha um dia de cão – Como o de hoje.

Além disso, me exercitar após essas reuniões chatas e intermináveis, diminuía em muito minha vontade de fumar.

Eu havia fumado durante alguns anos na Europa, mas estava tentando largar desde que voltamos para os Estados Unidos. Meu pai detestava cigarros e vivia pegando no meu pé por causa disso.

Agora eu quase não fumava mais. Mas ainda me permitia um cigarro, vez ou outra – quando as coisas realmente iam mal.

Mas por hoje, um pouco de suor e liberar endorfina, foi o bastante. Então, eu fiz meu treino de rotina e depois fui tomar uma ducha.

"Cuuullennn" – Emmett adorava criar 'ceninhas' dentro do vestiário.

"Cala a boca!" – Eu respondi de dentro da área de duchas e ele logo estava lá.

"Boa tarde, querido"

"Será que você pode fingir que é gay com algum outro amigo, por favor?"

"Ai, Cullen! Eu acho que você anda muito tenso!"

"E eu acho que você esqueceu sua masculinidade" – Eu respondi enquanto saía da ducha – "Ou, Rosalie simplesmente a tomou de você"

"Idiota"

"Igualmente, cunhado"

"Sua irmã me dispensou hoje"

"Minha irmã te dispensou?" – eu perguntei incrédulo – "Ela realmente tomou totalmente sua masculinidade!"

"Cala a boca!" – Ele jogou uma toalha em cima de mim – "Parece que ela vai fazer compras com a Tânia"

"Argh! Não me fala nessa garota! Aliás, hoje é dia dela aparecer na minha sala – Acho que vou embora direto daqui"

"Relaxa! De qualquer forma, ela já tem compromisso. E não é como se ela não te oferecesse algo de que você goste"

"Emm, se ela faz tanta questão de transar comigo, eu transo. Mas é ridículo que ela imagine que nós ainda temos alguma chance depois de tudo o que ela fez!"

"Ela estava apaixonada, Eddie" – Emmett bateu seus cílios imitando a forma como Tânia insistia em me chamar enquanto estávamos juntos.

"Mentir que estava esperando um filho meu foi golpe baixo! O que ela pensava afinal? Que eu iria jogar tudo para o alto e me casar com ela no outro dia, sem sequer saber se o filho realmente era meu?" – Somente voltar a pensar neste assunto já me irritava – "Aliás, eu não entendo porque a Rose insiste em manter essa amizade: Eu sempre achei que esse fosse exatamente o tipo de coisa que ela nunca iria perdoar"

"Talvez ela entenda o desespero de Tânia em ser sua, Eddie"

"Cala a boca, McCarty"

"Afinal, já que estou dispensado e você pretende ter a noite livre, que tal irmos ao jogo do Seattle SuperSonics? Mandaram umas entradas"

"O lugar é bom?"

"Não é uma primeira fila, mas até que é legal"

"Por mim, tudo bem. Acho que estou mesmo precisando relaxar" – Eu concordei, jogando as roupas em minha bolsa – "Vamos no seu carro ou no meu?"

"No seu. Eu vim sem" – Emmett passou seu braço por meu ombro enquanto saíamos do vestiário – "Achei que podia aproveitar para beber algumas cervejas hoje, enquanto Rose não estiver por perto para me vigiar"

"Maricas"

-x-x-x-x-x-

(_OBS: Caso você seja um grande fã de basquete, eu preciso confessar que, muito provavelmente esse jogo jamais aconteceu. O 'SuperSonics' mudou de cidade e nome e, pelo que averigüei, ele e o 'Manhattan Jaspers' nunca fizeram parte da mesma divisão, ou algo assim. Então, se você é um grande fã de basquete, finja que este jogo foi possível. Ou, apenas finja que você é como a maioria e não sabia nada disso. para nossa história_)

O jogo tinha que ser logo contra os 'Manhattan _Jaspers'_?

Como se eu realmente precisasse que algo mais para me fazer pensar em Isabella Dwyer.

"Hey!" – Eu encontrei Emmett me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida – "Viajando?"

"Pior que estou" – Eu ri.

"É mulher?"

"Pior que é..."

"Hum... Interessante..." – Emmett coçou seu queixo, como se estivesse examinando uma profunda teoria científica – "A Tânia eu já sei que não é, e também não vi mais ninguém te rondando esses dias, então... Quem é a mulher misteriosa em seus pensamentos, meu caro amigo?"

"Estava pensando na Isabella"

"A amiga da Alice?" – Ele me olhou surpreso e eu assenti com a cabeça antes de dar mais um gole em minha cerveja – "Edward Cullen, o cara que sempre fugiu dos problemas, agora vai ficar pensando logo na garota-encrenca?"

"E se fosse sua irmã, Emm? Você não ia querer que alguém ajudasse?" – Nós continuamos conversando mesmo quando a torcida se levantou comemorando uma cesta – "Se fosse a Alice, ou mesmo a Rose, eu ia querer que alguém tirasse elas de lá"

"Suas irmãs nunca precisariam fazer algo assim"

"Esse é o ponto, Emm! Minhas irmãs não precisariam fazer algo assim: A Bella não teve opção! Além do mais, se você visse como a Alice falava deles no diário... Os dois foram para ela a família que nós devíamos ter sido e não fomos"

"E agora você acha que deveria recompensá-la sendo a família que ela não tem" – Emmett debochou.

"E porque não?"

"Porque ela não quer a sua ajuda, Eddie" – Emmett disse em um tom de professora do jardim da infância, explicando o mesmo assunto pela milésima vez.

"Porque ela é teimosa demais!" – Eu ri.

"E foi isso que te deixou tão ligado nela, não é? Encontrar alguém que conseguiu ser mais teimoso que você mesmo neste mundo!"

"Hey! Eu não sou teimoso! Apenas 'persigo meus objetivos'"

"Isso pode funcionar com os professores de filosofia, mas na vida real, isso se chama teimosia e mais nada!"

"Acho que vou até Forks" – Eu confessei em um sussurro e Emmett ficou me encarando por um segundo, com os olhos apertados.

"Ok... Pergunta número um: Ela é gata?"

"Emm!" – Eu ri, mas ele continuou me encarando, erguendo uma sobrancelha, como se esperasse por minha resposta – "Ela é gata, sim, Emmett. Mas não é só isso... Ela é inteligente, sabe? Ela... Ela é aquele tipo de mulher que pode chegar a qualquer lugar – Só precisa de um empurrãozinho"

"E Edward Cullen é esse empurrãozinho"

"Sim" – Eu ri, dando mais um gole na cerveja.

"Mesmo que para isso você precise amarrá-la e amordaçá-la"

"Isso"

"E isso, não da forma 'sexual' da coisa"

"Emmett!"

"Só checando suas intenções" – Ele deu de ombros – "Outra cerveja?"

"Não, obrigado. Ao contrário de você, eu ainda vou dirigir hoje"

"Verdade... Ah! Tem outra diferença entre nós dois! Ao contrário de mim, hoje você vai dormir sozinho"

"Hey! Sua mulher é minha irmã!" – Eu dei um soco em seu braço – "Dá para parar com isso!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oi, Ursinha..." – Emmett atendeu o celular com a voz um pouco arrastada – "Já estou indo, Ursinha" – Ele respondia parecendo uma criança levando bronca da mãe – "Eu não bebi, Ursinha. Não estou mentindo, Ursinha"

Eu comecei a rir e Emmett tentou me dar uma cotovelada.

"O que, Ursinha? Espera um pouquinho..." – Ele virou para mim – "Sua irmã quer saber se você não quer passar lá em casa e beber um vinho conosco"

"'Conosco', por um acaso, inclui Tânia Denali?"

"Ele adoraria, Ursinha" – Emmett respondeu, querendo se vingar por eu ter rido dele.

"Emmett! Eu não vou ficar lá bebendo vinho entre casais, com a Tânia!"

"Relaxa, Eddie" – Ele revirou os olhos – "Já estamos chegando, Ursinha"

"Eu vou matar você! Quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que não quero mais saber da Tânia?"

"Eu bebi, sua irmã não gostou, e eu sinceramente vou me apegar a qualquer drama que a faça se esquecer de mim por alguns minutos"

"Traidor"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Eddie" – Tânia sorriu como se estivesse muito surpresa com minha presença.

"Tânia?" – Eu fui tão cínico quanto ela – "Que surpresa te encontrar por aqui"

"Edward Cullen!" – Rosalie ralhou comigo.

"Boa noite, Rose" – Eu me aproximei e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Boa noite, seu mal educado" – Ela sorriu, batendo em meu peito.

"Passei mesmo só para devolver seu marido" – Eu informei, enquanto Emmett se deixava cair no sofá, recebendo olhares mortais de Rosalie – "E te dar um beijo"

"Ah..." – Rosalie fez um biquinho – "Bebe algo com a gente"

"Eu já bebi uma cerveja no jogo e ainda vou dirigir até em casa, Rose"

"E desde quando você se tornou um homem tão responsável?"

"E desde quando você reclama de minha responsabilidade?"

"Está bem, está bem... Mas você ao menos podia dar uma carona para a Tânia. Eu passei para pegá-la na empresa, e ela acabou ficando sem carro para ir embora"

"Eu pego um táxi, Rose" – Tânia fez sua melhor cara 'oh, coitadinha de mim'.

"Imagina! De jeito nenhum! Se o Edward não puder te levar, eu mesma pego o carro e te levo até sua casa. Já que o meu marido parece estar alcoolizado demais para colaborar" – Ela deu um tapa no braço de Emmett.

"Ai, Ursinha..." – Emmett choramingou enquanto esfregava o próprio braço.

"Pode deixar que eu levo a Tânia, Rosalie. Não precisa fazer esse drama todo... E o Emmett nem bebeu tanto: Ele só é um pouco fraco para bebidas"

"Não defenda o meu marido! Antes do código de defesa masculina, lembre-se que eu sou sua irmã e é sua obrigação ME defender!"

"Está bem" – Eu ri e Rose me acompanhou.

"Dirija com cuidado" – Rose acariciou meu rosto como sempre fazia quando éramos crianças.

"Pode deixar"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Você não precisava ter aceitado me levar até em casa"

"Eu não ia deixar minha irmã sair de casa há essa hora só para te levar embora"

"Eu podia ter chamado um táxi"

"Você sabe muito bem que Rosalie não iria deixar você chamar táxi algum"

"O que deu em você, hein?" – Tânia me encarou, mas eu mantive meus olhos na estrada – "Você está saindo com alguém?"

"Não, eu não estou saindo com ninguém, Tânia. E isso não é realmente da sua conta"

"Edward... Eu sei que nós tivemos nossos problemas, mas... Eu ainda acho que nós podemos fazer esse relacionamento dar certo"

"Tânia, 'esse relacionamento' não existe mais"

"Não foi o que pareceu na última vez em que dividimos a cama" – Ela tocou meu braço e sorriu.

"A última vez em que dividimos a cama foi há meses e, por favor, não me obrigue a dizer aquilo que você não quer escutar"

"E o que eu não quero escutar, Edward Cullen?" – Com Tânia as coisas sempre estavam nos extremos: Em um segundo, ela me ama, no segundo seguinte, ela me odeia.

"Que foi um erro"

"O que foi um erro?"

"Nós fomos um erro, Tânia. O tempo todo" – Eu mantive minha voz com um tom calmo – "E insistir é um erro ainda maior"

"Edward! Você não pode estar falando sério... Eddie..."

"Tânia, coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça, por favor: Nós dois – Acabou. E não tem qualquer chance de voltar a acontecer"

"Você nunca vai me perdoar..." – Tânia usou seu tom choroso, que eu já havia enfrentado milhares de vezes.

"O que você fez foi realmente muito grave, Tânia. Mas a questão é outra"

"E qual é a questão?" – Ela perguntou, em tom exigente.

"Eu não te amo"

Meia-hora de choro compulsivo e inconsolável, e muitas das já velhas e conhecidas promessas de mudança depois, eu finalmente consegui acalmar Tânia e fazê-la entrar em casa e me deixar ir embora.

Graças a Deus por amanhã ser sábado, porque eu estou totalmente esgotado com esse dia!

O trabalho foi estressante, meu time perdeu o jogo, eu passei a noite pensando na Bella, e Tânia Denali destruiu tudo o que poderia restar do meu humor.

E então eu chego em casa e percebo que tem uma pessoa sentada nos degraus da frente de minha porta! Hoje, definitivamente, não é meu dia!

Eu estacionei o carro, na esperança de que quem quer que fosse, tomasse a decisão de se levantar e partir, ao notar que o dono da casa havia chegado. Mas enquanto estacionava, eu notei que a pessoa praticamente não se mexeu.

Eu olhei em volta, esperando que outros bandidos pulassem de algum lugar, e planejando como me livraria dessa tentativa de seqüestro.

E então, o 'bandido' olhou em meus olhos e eu realmente o vi.

Eu desci do carro rapidamente, acionando o alarme para trancar as portas e praticamente corri até ela.

"Bella!"

Seu rosto estava molhado e vermelho por causa do choro e começando a ficar roxo na lateral. Ela tentou falar algo, mas um soluço pulou de sua garganta.

"Ah, meu anjo..." – Minha mão correu imediatamente para o machucado em seu rosto e ela se encolheu – "O que fizeram com você?"

"Me desculpa" – Bella pediu, com sua voz distorcida pelas lágrimas – "Eu não sabia o que fazer. Me desculpa..."

"Vem, vamos entrar" – Eu a ajudei a se levantar e Bella se encolheu contra mim de um jeito, que parecia que eu poderia protegê-la do mundo. Ela ainda estava chorando muito, então eu abri a porta e a levei até o sofá – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Ele me bateu, eu não sabia para onde ir"

"Quem te bateu?" – Desgraçado! Seja lá quem for, isso não vai ficar assim.

"James..." – Bella sussurrou.

"Nós vamos denunciá-lo agora mesmo!"

"Não!"

"Como não, Isabella? O que você quer? Proteger esse cara, deixar que ele saia impune disso?"

"Por favor..." – Ela me olhou suplicante.

"Ele ameaçou você?"

"Não..."

"Então me dê um bom motivo para não denunciá-lo"

"Eu... Eu não quero que todo mundo saiba, Edward..." – Ela abaixou a cabeça – "Eu não quero ter um documento que me ligue ao James, que me ligue ao _Nômades_ pelo resto da minha vida"

"Ah, meu anjo..." – Eu a puxei para um abraço, quando ela começou a chorar outra vez – "Alguém sabe que você veio para cá?"

"Não" – Ela fungou, enquanto se afastava de meu abraço – "Eu só peguei minhas coisas e subi no primeiro ônibus que estava saindo. Eu juro que não vinha te procurar, mas... Quase me assaltaram assim que eu desci na rodoviária e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer"

"Calma" – Eu sequei uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto e sorri – "Eu disse que você podia vir, não disse?" – Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio – "Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo. Nós vamos fazer com que tudo fique bem"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, crianças! Tudo bom?**_

_**Quero dizer a vocês que eu entendi: Vocês queriam que a Bella procurasse o Edward IMEDIATAMENTE! – Ela procurou.**_

_**Tânia é uma pessoa insuportável! Rose ainda vai causar um pouquinho, e o Emmett! Ah, Emmett! Eu o adoro! Rsrsrs**_

_**Agora vamos ver no que dá esses dois juntos em Seattle.**_

_**Patylayne, Kellynha Cullen, Belle, Nah Cullen, Vitria, Laurem McPhei, MarcelaRansom, Bee Stream, Lunna Cullen, Camila, Rh, MrSousa Cullen, Bia, Daia Matos, Maah, Julia Miranda, Bethinha Poloni, Rafaela Muniz, DeniseBelle26, Pandora A, Isa Stream, Vic P e Amanda.**_

_**Como todas as reviews se resumiram a pedidos desesperados e/ou ameaças para que a Bella procurasse o Edward, estou respondendo todas de uma só vez: PRONTO! ELA JÁ PROCUROU! Não ME matem, não A matem, não SE matem – E, principalmente, não matem o Edward. Porque isso seria um pecado imperdoável!**_

_**Nos vemos sexta?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Até sexta...**_


	10. Cap 09 Teimosia

_**Capítulo 9: Teimosia**_

_PDV BELLA_

O sofá de couro macio embaixo de mim era apenas uma das lembranças de que aquele era um lugar ao qual eu não pertencia.

A casa de Edward era absolutamente linda.

Os móveis modernos, mas muito elegantes, condiziam com o dono. Mas os pequenos detalhes me faziam acreditar que aquilo tudo não devia ser trabalho de um homem sozinho... Uma namorada decoradora, talvez?

"Aqui" – Edward voltou da cozinha trazendo um copo d'água para mim.

"Obrigada"

"Isso vai ficar feio" – Ele comentou, analisando meu rosto – "Talvez devêssemos chamar um médico"

"Não precisa, Edward... Amanhã já vai estar melhor"

"Vai estar PIOR, você quer dizer. Mas tudo bem... Se você não quer, eu não vou te obrigar"

"Obrigada" – Eu sussurrei.

"Você comeu alguma coisa?"

"Eu estou bem, obrigada"

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Isabella" – Edward sorriu torto – "Vem" – Ele se levantou, puxando minha mão – "Eu vou arrumar alguma coisa para você comer. Na verdade, acho que a única coisa que eu sei fazer é um sanduíche, e como a Carmelita não está..."

"Carmelita..." – Eu sabia. Casa decorada demais para um homem sozinho – "É... Sua mulher?"

"O que?" – Ele me olhou, parecendo se divertir – "Não! Carmelita é minha governanta"

"Ah..." – 'Governanta'. Quem, nesse mundo, tem uma governanta? Ah! Um 'inglês', é claro...

"Senta" – Edward me indicou um dos banquinhos em volta da mesa e começou a pegar coisas nos armários – "Acho que só tenho pão e queijo..." – Ele fez uma careta enquanto sentava no banquinho ao lado do meu.

"Eu não vou ficar muito tempo, está bem?" – As palavras simplesmente correram para fora de minha boca.

"O que?"

"Eu só... Só... Preciso de um lugar para passar a noite" – Eu me encolhi por ter que pedir algo assim – "Mas amanhã eu juro que vou procurar um lugar para ficar"

"Eu não estou te pedindo para ir embora" – Edward afirmou, com sua expressão séria.

"Eu sei... Mas eu quero que você saiba que não pretendo te perturbar"

"Bella..." – Edward me interrompeu – "Você pode ficar quanto tempo quiser. Sinceramente, eu meio que me sinto te devendo isso... Eu... Eu li o diário da minha irmã e... Ela falava de um jeito tão carinhoso de vocês" – Ele franziu o cenho e algo parecido com dor passou por seus olhos – "Eu quero retribuir tudo o que vocês fizeram pela Alice"

"Nós não fizemos nada por ela, Edward. E acredite: Você não me deve nada" – Eu afirmei – "Eu ainda sei me virar sozinha"

"Gatinha" – Edward segurou meu queixo com cuidado, me fazendo olhar para ele. Mas eu nem precisaria olhar para saber que ele estava sorrindo por me chamar assim – "Você não precisa ser tão teimosa. Me deixe ajudar, está bem?"

Se eu estivesse em meu estado normal, eu teria retrucado. Mas, sinceramente, eu estava tão cansada e tão esgotada emocionalmente, que tudo o que eu consegui foi apoiar meus dois cotovelos em cima da mesa e afundar minha cabeça entre as mãos.

"você fica" – Edward afastou meu cabelo – "Pelo menos até arrumar um emprego. Um de VERDADE. E um que permita que você se sustente sozinha. Até lá, você é minha hóspede" – Meia hora com esse homem era mais que suficiente para descobrir que ele adorava dar ordens – "Aliás, eu acho que você vai estrear meu quarto de hóspedes!"

"Ninguém nunca dormiu na sua casa?" – Eu perguntei em um fio de voz.

"Não: Ninguém nunca dormiu no meu quarto de hóspedes" – Ele corrigiu.

"Ah..." – Como se eu precisasse realmente saber quantas mulheres já devem ter passado pela cama de Edward Cullen.

"E então? Chá ou Leite?" – Ele disse, dando um salto de seu banco e indo em direção a geladeira.

"Chá?"

"Hey! Eu fui criado na Inglaterra!" – Edward riu, dando de ombros – "Refrigerante, então?"

"Acho que um refrigerante está bom" – Eu sorri de volta para ele.

Eu já aceitei ajuda de Lauren, porque não posso aceitar a ajuda dele? Só não vou cometer novamente o erro de ficar tempo demais...

"Você não come?" – Eu perguntei depois de Edward estar me observando comer a algum tempo.

"Já comi. Saí com meu cunhado"

"Cunhados, às vezes, são pessoas legais" – Eu comentei.

"É... Você era uma boa cunhada para a minha irmã"

"Ah... Será que nós podemos não falar da Alice por hoje? Eu... Já chorei demais por um dia"

"Claro" – Ele assentiu – "Nós ainda vamos ter muito tempo para falar sobre ela"

"Nem tanto tempo assim"

"MUITO tempo, gatinha. Você veio, agora não vou deixar você fugir"

"Eu não pretendo FUGIR. Pretendo... 'Seguir em frente'"

"Quando você estiver pronta para seguir em frente, eu prometo que vou te deixar ir. Antes, não"

"E quem decide quando eu vou estar pronta? Você?"

"Sim" – Edward riu – "E, por favor, respeite os mais velhos, menina"

_PDV EDWARD_

Teimosia.

Meia hora com essa menina era mais que suficiente para descobrir que ela fazia questão de ser a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo!

'Gatinha branca', uma ova! Ela era capaz de dar uma surra na gatinha da Rose se ficasse contrariada!

Mas... Como Emmett disse, eu sou o homem mais teimoso do mundo. Portanto, se alguém pode enfrentá-la, esse alguém sou eu.

Sinto muito, Isabella. Eu não vou te deixar partir assim. Não vou.

"Quer conhecer seu quarto?" – Eu ofereci enquanto ela mastigava o último pedaço de seu sanduíche.

"Meu quarto" – Ela riu, revirando os olhos. Até que ela era boazinha quando não estava tentando se fazer de difícil.

"É: SEU quarto" – Eu afirmei – "Costumava ser meu, mas eu estou te dando"

"Emprestando"

"Eu estou te dando. Você é que é mal educada e está louca para devolver"

"Que seja" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Bella..." – Eu sabia que meu tom havia mudado e isso fez com que ela me olhasse – "Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro"

"Porque foi que James fez isso com você?"

"Ah... Ele..." – Bella abaixou seu olhar, fugindo do meu – "Você sabe o que ele queria que eu fizesse com você"

"Você não quis?"

"Você sabe que não!" – Ela me olhou surpresa.

"Comigo, eu sei"

"Eu não ia fazer programa. Com ninguém. Jasper..." – Ela engoliu um pouco seco – "Meu irmão... Ele ficaria tão desapontado se soubesse até onde eu cheguei... Mas, programa... Não dava. Já era mesmo demais"

"E o que James queria? Te obrigar?"

"Acho que... Era mais algo como... 'Me persuadir'"

"Bela maneira de persuadir" – Eu sussurrei por entre os dentes e nós dois ficamos um tempo em silêncio – "Se nós formos até Forks..."

"Não!" – Bella me interrompeu.

"Bella, nós podemos prestar queixa contra ele"

"Mas todo mundo ia ficar sabendo! A cidade toda, os amigos do meu irmão que trabalham na polícia! Por favor, Edward... Não"

"E quem se importa com o que vão pensar, Bella?"

"EU me importo! Olha, eu acho melhor eu ir indo" – Bella tentou se levantar e eu segurei seu braço, parando a alguns centímetros dela.

"Espera! Não precisa ficar assim..."

"Eu sei que você não concorda comigo e, se isso te incomoda, eu posso dar um jeito sozinha. Não..."

"Shhh" – Eu coloquei um dedo sobre seu lábio para fazê-la parar de falar – "Que tal se nós dois pararmos de discutir o mesmo assunto o tempo todo? Você fica aqui, e eu paro de insistir na queixa. Fechado?"

Bella apenas assentiu, enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. E só então eu realizei que estávamos tão próximos quanto realmente estávamos.

Eu sorri quando Bella suspirou baixinho e afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. Nossos olhares ainda presos um no outro, até que meu olhar caiu em sua boca. Sua linda, rosada e pequena boca...

"Seu telefone está tocando"

"Oi?"

"Seu celular está vibrando no bolso da jaqueta" – Bella me informou de novo.

"Ah..." – Eu a soltei, procurando o aparelho, mas de repente eu estava me sentindo tão desastrado que não conseguia nem encontrar meu próprio bolso. O nome de Emmett estava piscando no visor e eu juro que, se ele estivesse na minha frente agora, eu teria lhe dado um soco! – "Alô?" – Eu fiz sinal para Bella esperar e saí da cozinha para atender a ligação.

"Hey, Cullen"

"O que foi Emmett?"

"Uh! Que mau humor"

"E porque será?"

"Foi culpa da sua irmã!"

"O que foi culpa da minha irmã?"

"Oras, Edward! Foi a Rose quem te obrigou a levar a Tânia embora, não eu!"

"O que? Ah... Está tudo bem"

"Espera aí!" – Emmett pareceu confuso – "Se não é por causa da Tânia que você está de mau humor, o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Emm... Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu"

"O que?" – Emmett parecia uma criancinha de cinco anos quando ficava animado.

"Adivinha só quem eu encontrei quando cheguei em casa?"

"Gisele Bundchen? Heidi Klum? Megan Fox? Ai! Não, Ursinha, eu não estou falando de outras mulheres! É o seu irmão!"

"Isabella"

"Quem é Isabella?"

"A amiga da Alice"

"A garota de quem você estava falando hoje?"

"Sim"

"Ela estava aí na sua casa quando você chegou?"

"Sim" – Eu assenti.

"Como?"

"Longa história"

"Ela vai passar essa noite aí?" – Emmett riu.

"Vai, mas não é nada disso que você está pensando"

"Sei, sei"

"Ela só precisa de ajuda, Emm"

"Hum... E agora Edward Cullen é a ajuda" – Emmett respondeu como se só tivesse pensando em voz alta – "Engraçado... Há algumas horas, ele era o 'empurrãozinho'. E agora ele é a 'ajuda'..."

"Cala a boca, Emmett"

"Por mim, tudo bem. Só use camisinha"

"Emmett! Já disse que não é assim"

"Você disse que ela é uma gata e ela está aí, sozinha com você, assustada, e precisando de um ombro forte e másculo que a ajude e com quem ela possa desabafar..."

"Ela precisa de um tempo, Emmett... Bella não está pronta para se envolver com alguém"

"SE ENVOLVER?" – Emmett engasgou do outro lado – "Eu só estava falando de uma transa sem compromisso! De onde veio isso?"

Boa pergunta.

De onde veio?

"Esquece, Emm!"

"Tudo bem" – Ele riu – "Nos falamos amanhã, cunhadinho"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah, Edward... Seu bonitinho!**_

_**Atrasei, neh? Desculpem por isso...**_

_**Mas já cheguei – Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.**_

_**Se quiserem me seguir pelo Twitter, procurem por Bah_kika – Pelo menos me seguindo lá, vocês ficam sabendo quando eu não vou conseguir postar! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Reviews a seguir:**_

_**Carol Vecchi:**__ Bem vinda a minha nova história!_

_**RH: **__Tenho vinte e sete, bebê! Rsrsrsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É... Acho que eles têm algo como um imã que os atrai! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__A Rose só é meio super-protetora. E, como a Tânia ela já conhece... Acho que fica mais fácil de controlar! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Como acabo de dizer aí em cima, a Rose gosta de manter as coisas sob controle. E a Tânia já é uma peça conhecida para ela._

_**Nah Cullen: **__Oh! Obrigada! Agora ficarei mais calma para ser má! Rsrsrs_

_**Catia: **__Ai, você tinha me dito até sexta... Furei! Desculpinha..._

_**La Noite: **__Pense pelo lado positivo – O Edward também odeia a Tânia! Rsrsrs_

_**Laurem McPhei: **__Rsrsrs – Nem estava desabafando, não! Só tinha achado engraçado todo mundo falando a mesmíssima coisa! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Bom, na ficção, às vezes, as coisas acontecem simplesmente como a autora resolve! Rsrsrs_

_**Pandora A: **__Só digo que ainda vem muuuita coisa pela frente! Rsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__A Rose só é meio protetora – Quer que tudo saia do jeito dela..._

_**Vitria: **__O Jacob já apareceu lá atrás, na festa de formatura. Agora, eu acho que não aparece mais não._

_**T. Yuki: **__Traumatismo craniano hemorrágico? Como você é má! Rsrsrs_

_**Raianec: **__Que bom que vocês estão gostando da minha bebê mais nova!_

_**Belle: **__Sem pressa! Até o Edward sabe que a Bella precisa de um tempo._

_**Isa Stream: **__E aí, sobreviveu para ler o capítulo? Conseguiu resolver tudo?_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Não me mate! E nem SE mate! Eu demorei, mas foi só um diazinho!_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Ela é cabeça dura até o fim. Só foi mesmo porque não tinha opção MESMO! Rsrsrs_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Calma, calma... Eles vão fazer tudo ficar bem... rsrsrs_

_**Bee Stream: **__Eles são assim: Vivem se unindo pelas tragédias..._

_**Amy Stream: **__Eu sou uma pessoa que fica roxa. Pancadas no rosto sempre ficam roxas. E a Bella, pele branca-leite, ficaria roxa com certeza! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Tadinha da Rose, ela é má, mas não é por mal! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Rsrsrs – Aproveite os momentos suspiros! Rsrsrs_

_**Samanta Tavares: **__Sinto muito, não tenho um... [E, se tivesse, não sei se conseguiria ser tão superior, e me desapegar dele por você]_

_**Amanda: **__Vi sua festa lá no Twitter! Parabéns!_


	11. Cap 10 Complicações

_**Capítulo 10: Complicações**_

_PDV EDWARD_

Maldita hora em que eu pedi que ela ficasse.

E bendita hora em que eu pedi que ela ficasse...

Duas semanas que Isabella está aqui, e sinceramente, eu estou ficando louco.

A maneira como ela se move, a maneira como ela é sensual sem sequer perceber... A maneira como eu estou enlouquecendo com ela aqui...

E mesmo assim, é tão bom ter alguém em casa quando chego do trabalho. É tão bom ter alguém para sorrir para mim quando atravesso a porta, e conversar, e sentar e comer juntos... Eu vou sentir falta dela quando ela realmente resolver ir embora.

"Pensando em que?"

"Em nada, Emmett"

"Hum... Sei, sei" – Ele andou até mim e sentou na cadeira em frente a minha mesa – "Mas não devia estar pensando na reunião de amanhã?"

"Por quê? A reunião é amanhã: Amanhã eu penso nela"

"Quem é você e o que fez com o meu amigo? Desde quando Edward Cullen deixa para se preocupar com reuniões no dia?"

"Estou tentando relaxar um pouco e ter uma vida fora deste escritório"

"Você ainda não transou com ela?"

"Emmett..." – Desde o dia em que Isabella chegou em minha casa, eu tenho que ouvir essa pergunta todos os dias.

"O que foi? Desde quando nós não falamos com sinceridade, _mon ami_?"

"Eu já te disse que as coisas não são assim, Emm"

"Você é que não é assim" – Emmett riu – "A tensão sexual entre vocês dois é quase palpável – Até sua irmã percebeu"

"Aliás, o que a Rose fez não foi nada legal: Aparecer lá em casa daquele jeito, sendo grossa com a Bella"

"Você sabe que não é nada pessoal. A Rose agiria assim com qualquer mulher que se aproximasse de você. Ainda mais quando ela percebeu que você estava 'escondendo' algo"

"E você podia ter evitado aquilo tudo"

"Você sabe que quando sua irmã põe uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém consegue evitar!" – Emmett se desculpou – "Aliás, isso deve ser algum tipo de tradição com os Cullen"

"Ela agiu como uma criança ciumenta. E a Bella ficou chateada com tudo aquilo. Ela já vive falando em ir embora o mais rápido possível, depois de tudo, só piorou"

"Sinto muito, Eddie... É óbvio que você não quer que a 'Bella' vá embora" – Emmett exibia seu sorriso triunfante – "De qualquer forma, eu achei a Bella uma garota legal. Eu apóio o relacionamento de vocês"

"Não existe relacionamento nenhum: Nós dois somos apenas amigos. E, se eu depender da ajuda da sua esposa, nunca vai existir nada"

"Você gosta dela?"

"Claro que gosto: A Bella é uma garota legal. Nós conversamos sobre muita coisa, ela quer ter um futuro, está procurando um emprego..."

"Você sabe que o que eu realmente perguntei, foi se você está apaixonadinho por ela"

"Não" – Eu neguei.

"De qualquer maneira, eu apóio sua paixão por ela. Apesar da Rose achar que a Bella não é mulher para você, eu acho que já está na hora de Edward Cullen descobrir o que é estar apaixonado de verdade por alguém"

"A Rose acha que a Bella não é mulher para mim? E quem é? Tânia Denali?"

"A Tânia é apenas a 'área segura' para a Rose" – Emmett explicou – "Eu poderia apostar que ela prefere que você nunca se envolva com ninguém. Ela pensa que, dessa maneira, você nunca iria sofrer por ninguém. Mas já que isso seria impossível, Rose prefere te ver com a Tânia – Porque a Tânia seria muito mais facilmente comandada pela Rose do que a Bella, ou qualquer outra mulher que entre em sua vida agora"

"Isso está fora de cogitação"

"Eu tenho certeza que, quando a Rose conhecer a Bella melhor, e vocês dois estiverem bem, ela vai perceber que a garota é legal. E no final, o que realmente importa para sua irmã é que você seja feliz, Eddie"

"Você fala como se um relacionamento entre nós fosse algo iminente e inevitável"

"Com toda aquela tensão sexual? Eu não sei o que vocês dois estão esperando, mas eu duvido que Edward Cullen vá deixar essa garota ir embora assim"

Eu ri da maneira como Emmett falava, quando o telefone nos interrompeu. Eu fiz sinal para que Emmett esperasse e atendi a linha – "Olá, Jéssica"

"Olá, Senhor Cullen. Tânia Denali está aqui e gostaria de falar com o senhor" – A voz de Jéssica soou apreensiva do outro lado da linha. Apesar de ser amiga de Tânia, ela sabia que eu nunca recebia bem suas visitas.

"Jéssica, eu estou em uma reunião com Emmett agora"

"Sim, senhor, eu sei. Mas parece ser algo realmente urgente"

"Diga a ele que é sobre os Gráficos" – A voz de Tânia soou mais longe.

"Senhor Cullen, é algo sobre os gráficos..."

"Tudo bem, Jéssica" – Eu suspirei, me dando por vencido – "Diga à Tânia para entrar"

"Tânia?" – Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Algo errado com os gráficos" – Eu informei enquanto colocava o fone de volta em seu lugar.

"Boa Tarde, senhores" – Tânia informou de forma quase solene enquanto adentrava a sala.

"Boa tarde" – Emmett respondeu.

"E então, Tânia: O que há de errado com os gráficos?"

"Eu mandei os balancetes da maneira que você me pediu, mas parece que algo deu errado na hora de produzirem os gráficos para a reunião de amanhã. Eles não estão conseguindo encontrar algumas informações e só você vai poder resolver isso"

"Mas já está quase na hora dos funcionários irem embora" – Eu observei o relógio.

"O garoto que finaliza as apresentações vai ficar até mais tarde, ajudando você com as informações que faltam. Mas você precisa ir até a sala deles"

"Tudo bem" – Eu dei uma ajeitada na papelada espalhada em minha mesa.

"Então... Você só ia pensar na reunião amanhã, hein?" – Emmett riu.

As informações estavam todas lá, mas os garotos não conseguiram extraí-las dos balancetes. Nós demoramos quase uma hora além do horário normal até que tudo fosse finalizado e testado para a reunião de amanhã.

E eu detestava essas reuniões intermináveis de sexta-feira.

A única coisa que havia mudado sobre elas era que, quando acabavam, agora eu não corria mais para a academia do escritório, eu me via louco para correr direto para casa.

Carmelita e Bella estavam se dando muito bem. Carmelita estava ajudando Bella a cozinhar e ela levava jeito: estava fazendo algumas coisas muito boas para o jantar.

Agora eu vinha me exercitando pela manhã – Nos aparelhos que tinha em minha própria casa. Bella não gostava muito de exercícios, mas de vez em quando, me acompanhava. Não que ela realmente precisasse: Seu corpo era magro e perfeito. Eu gostava dele exatamente assim.

'Você gosta dela?'

Droga de pergunta, Emmett McCarty... Eu gosto dela. Embora saiba muito bem que não devia gostar.

"Oi" – Bella sorriu assim que eu abri a porta.

"Oi..."

"Cansado?" – Ela me olhou, parecendo preocupada.

"Um pouco... Acho que preciso de um cigarro" – eu confessei enquanto me jogava ao seu lado no sofá.

"Cigarro?" – Bella me olhou surpresa. Acho que ainda não fumei perto dela – "Você fuma?"

"Só quando estou muito estressado... Mas estou quase conseguindo parar"

"Você sabe que isso faz mal, não sabe?"

"Já disse que estou tentando parar" – Eu sorri, tentando deixar claro que não estava no clima de ter uma discussão daquele tipo agora.

"Certo..." – Ela sorriu também – "Quer que eu peça para a Carmelita colocar o jantar?"

"Acho que vou tomar um banho antes"

"Ah! A Carmelita perguntou se pode tirar uma folga amanhã..."

"Tudo bem" – Eu assenti.

"Tudo bem..." – Bella sorriu satisfeita. Ela e Carmelita agora eram 'amigas e cúmplices' – "Eu fiz aquela massa que você gosta"

"Obrigado..." – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Você tem sido uma boa companhia, meu anjo"

"Aproveite. Não será por muito tempo" – Ela sorriu, e eu ri sem humor.

Suspirei enquanto me levantava do sofá e dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça – "Tudo bem, meu anjo. Hoje não vou discutir nada com você"

**_PDV BELLA_ **

_**(Um dia antes)**_

Eu e Edward estávamos jantando quando tocaram a campainha. Carmelita havia acabado de ir embora, então eu pensei que ela devia ter esquecido alguma coisa.

"Eu abro" – Edward fez sinal para mim, franzindo o cenho. Eu não entendi porque ele ficou surpreso, se devia ser só a Carmelita. Se bem que... A Carmelita tinha a chave, não precisaria tocar a campainha... – "Rose?" - 'Rose? Quem é Rose? Rose... Ah! Era assim que Edward chamava a irmã mais velha: Rosalie' – "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada... Eu não posso mais visitar meu irmãozinho?" – Eu vi a moça loira já dando um passo para dentro da casa.

"Claro que pode" – Edward a cumprimentou com um beijo na bochecha – "Mas você nunca veio sem avisar"

Por um momento eu cogitei correr para o quarto e me esconder lá até que as visitas de Edward fossem embora. Mas eu era desastrada demais para correr... Provavelmente, eu cairia, me machucaria feio, e eles teriam que me levar ao hospital.

"Hey, Cullen" – Uma voz grave soou e um homem alto e forte entrou com a loira. Eu logo deduzi que fosse Emmett, o cunhado e amigo de Edward, de quem ele sempre falava.

"Hey, McCarty" – Os dois se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão – "Vamos entrar? Nós estávamos jantando"

"Nós?" – Rosalie o encarou – "Eu atrapalhei algum encontro, Edward?"

"Rose..." – Edward suspirou – "Vem aqui: Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Rosalie, essa é a Isabella. Ela era amiga da Alice em Forks, e... ela precisava de um lugar para ficar por um tempo, e eu ofereci a minha casa"

"Edward... Você acha mesmo prudente oferecer sua casa para uma pessoa que nós mal sabemos quem é?"

"Ursinha" – O homenzarrão a interrompeu.

"Rose..." – Edward a encarou desgostoso – "Essa é minha casa, e eu não sou mais uma criança. Você está agindo de maneira muito descortês com minha hóspede"

"Sinto muito" – Ela suspirou, contrariada – "É um imenso prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Isabella"

"O prazer é todo meu, Rosalie..." – Eu forcei minha voz a sair.

"Pronto" – Ela encarou Edward – "Agora que já fiz meu papel de menina educada, será que eu posso conversar com você a sós?"

Edward fez sinal para que ela seguisse em direção ao escritório e eu fiquei ali parada, sem saber que atitude deveria tomar.

"Não é nada com você" – O homem ao meu lado quebrou o silêncio – "Rosalie só é um pouco protetora com Edward"

"Ela... Ela vai brigar com ele? Por minha causa?"

"Ah, não se preocupe. O Edward sabe lidar com a Rosalie melhor do que ninguém" – Ele estendeu sua mão para mim – "Emmett McCarty"

"Isabella Dwyer"

"Eu sei: A famosa 'Bella'" – Ele riu – "E então? O que vocês estavam comendo?"

"Caldo verde"

"Ah! Caldo verde da Carmelita?"

"Na verdade, ela me ajudou, mas fui eu quem cozinhou"

"Oh... Uma mocinha prendada" – Ele riu – "Tudo bem: Onde ficam os pratos? Eu vou fazer o sacrifício de provar seu caldo verde"

Eu andei até a cozinha para pegar outro prato sentindo minhas pernas tão leves, e minha mente tão vazia... Rosalie me detesta. 'Allie, sua irmã me detesta'. E ela está mais que certa: Eu mesma me detestaria. É óbvio que qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de raciocínio acharia um absurdo Edward ter me hospedado na casa dele assim.

"Droga!" – Eu me assustei quando um copo caiu e se espatifou no chão.

"Hey" – Emmett estava na cozinha em um segundo – "Todos vivos no local?"

"Um copo morto" – Eu respondi, e ele riu.

"Você é engraçada"

"Bella?" – Edward entrou na cozinha preocupado, seguido por Rosalie – "O que aconteceu?"

"Me desculpa, eu derrubei um copo" – E de repente meus olhos estavam prontos para chorar. Ótimo.

"Está tudo bem" – Edward sorriu enquanto andava em minha direção – "Você se cortou?"

"Não..."

"Foi só um copo" – Ele sussurrou enquanto afastava uma mecha do meu cabelo – "Não precisa ficar tão nervosa por isso"

"Vamos embora, Ursão?" – A voz de Rosalie nos trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Mas eu ia provar o caldo verde da Bella..."

"Isso, Rose" – Edward segurou minha mão enquanto a encarava – "Porque vocês não ficam para jantar conosco? Assim você pode conhecer a Bella melhor"

"Eu não preciso conhecer a 'Bella' melhor para saber o que ela quer de você, Edward"

"Rose!" – Edward praticamente rosnou – "Você está certa: É melhor vocês irem embora. Você está agindo como uma criança!"

"Eu só estou tentando te proteger!"

"Eu sei muito bem como me proteger sozinho, Rose!"

"Desisto do Caldo Verde" – Emmett chacoalhou sua cabeça – "Acho melhor irmos embora enquanto vocês dois não falam alguma besteira sem conserto. Foi um prazer conhecer você, Bella"

"Bata a porta para mim, Emm" – Edward disse, sem soltar minha mão – "E tenha uma boa noite, Rosalie"

Antes mesmo da batida da porta, eu senti a primeira lágrima escorrer por meu rosto, e Edward tentou me abraçar.

"Não..." – Eu o afastei – "Eu só estou te causando problemas..."

"Não comece com isso, meu anjo. Rose está sendo ridícula. Ela só tem medo porque não te conhece. Tenho certeza que, quando ela te conhecer de verdade, vai passar a gostar de você"

"Ela não quer me conhecer, Edward. E ela não precisa: Eu vou sair da vida de vocês antes que ela precise se preocupar com isso de novo"

"Bella, essa é minha casa. E eu não estou te pedindo para sair: Nem da casa, nem da minha vida" – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos – "Não se preocupe com a minha irmã: Eu vou cuidar disso. Nós estamos indo bem... Você não precisa fugir só por causa dela"

"Eu não quero te prejudicar. Eu não quero te causar problemas... Estou cansada de causar problemas para todo mundo"

"Você não está me causando problemas, meu anjo" – Edward me abraçou e eu cansei de tentar afastá-lo. Ao contrário, permiti que ele me puxasse para junto de si e afundei minha cabeça em seu peito – "Está tudo bem, Bella. Está tudo bem..."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu mal consegui dormir, mas também achei melhor não levantar da cama cedo. Aliás, achei melhor só levantar depois que o Edward saiu para o trabalho.

Eu me arrastei até a sala me sentindo um lixo. Eu precisava sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

"Bom dia, menina" – Carmelita sorriu quando entrei na cozinha.

"Oi, Carmela..."

"O que aconteceu, menina?"

"Ai, Carmelita... Ontem a irmã do Edward veio aqui e eles acabaram discutindo por minha causa. Eu preciso arrumar um emprego, um lugar para ficar... Eu não agüento mais causar problemas"

"Ah, menina..." – Carmelita passou a mão no meu cabelo, como se faz com uma criança – "A menina Rose... Ela pensa que o Edward ainda é a criança que a Dona Elizabeth deixou"

"Não importa, Carmela. Ela não está errada: Eu também ficaria preocupada se alguém entrasse assim na vida do meu irmão"

"Hum... Porque você não come alguma coisa? Eu preciso fazer uma ligação"

Comer alguma coisa...

Eu empurrei um dos deliciosos biscoitos que Carmelita costumava fazer, mas que hoje nem estavam tão deliciosos assim, enquanto a ouvi falar no telefone lá na sala.

"Pronto" – Ela voltou para a cozinha com um grande sorriso – "Você tem uma entrevista para amanhã"

"O que?"

"Minha sobrinha Ângela trabalha em uma loja no centro e ela havia comentado comigo que precisavam de novas vendedoras. Eu ligue, e ela marcou sua entrevista para amanhã. Não é garantido que você consiga o emprego, mas ela vai tentar ajudar"

"Ai, Carmela! Jura?"

"Juro, menina" – Ela sorriu – "Apesar de achar que o meu patrão não vai gostar muito de eu ajudar você a ir embora..."

"Obrigada, Carmelita!" – Eu lhe dei um grande abraço – "Ai, meu Deus! O que eu vou vestir?"

"Calma, menina Isabella" – Carmelita riu.

Pelo menos uma esperança. Uminha que seja. Por menor que seja.

"Ai, que me deu até fome agora!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O dia foi infinitamente melhor do que eu imaginava que seria quando me forcei a sair da cama pela manhã. Carmelita me ajudou a escolher algo para vestir e eu me senti tão melhor e mais animada que resolvi fazer a massa que o Edward gostava.

"Oi" – Eu sorri quando ele entrou.

"Oi..." – Ele respondeu, parecendo tão cansado.

"Cansado?"

"Um pouco... Acho que preciso de um cigarro"

"Cigarro? Você fuma?" – Desde quando ele fuma?

"Só quando estou muito estressado... Mas estou quase conseguindo parar"

"Você sabe que isso faz mal, não sabe?"

"Já disse que estou tentando parar" – Edward sorriu daquela maneira que ele sempre fazia quando não queria discutir algo.

"Certo..." – Eu sorri de volta, mostrando que havia entendido que ele queria um pouco de paz – "Quer que eu peça para a Carmelita colocar o jantar?"

"Acho que vou tomar um banho antes"

"Ah! A Carmelita perguntou se pode tirar uma folga amanhã..." – Mentira. Ela precisava me ensinar como chegar à loja.

"Tudo bem"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu fiquei feliz em ver que ele sequer havia desconfiado de algo estranho – "Eu fiz aquela massa que você gosta"

"Obrigado..." – Eu senti as borboletas baterem em meu estômago quando Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Você tem sido uma boa companhia, meu anjo"

"Aproveite" – Eu ri, tentando disfarçar meu nervoso – "Não será por muito tempo"

Eu me arrependi daquelas palavras assim que elas saíram de minha boca. Eu havia dito a mim mesma que só contaria a Edward se realmente conseguisse o emprego. Graças aos céus, ele não pareceu ter notado nada.

"Tudo bem, meu anjo" – Edward suspirou e se levantou, depositando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça – "Hoje não vou discutir nada com você"

Ele andou na direção do quarto e eu fiquei ali, me sentindo uma idiota por tentar ser 'engraçadinha' quando Edward estava tão cansado.

Porque só um Edward muito cansado decide que não quer discutir nada comigo hoje...

Ou talvez ele só esteja mesmo... Cansado DE MIM...

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Hey, meninas! Como vamos?**_

_**Rose-causante, e Emmett e Carmelita 'ajudadores' – Quem será que vai ganhar, hein?**_

_**Bom... No próximo capítulo as coisas vão andar um pouco**_

_**Então?**_

_**O que vocês estão achando? Estou indo bem? Ou enrolando demais? Sei lá! – Estou querendo saber o que vocês estão achando da fic como um todo.**_

_**Bom, responder reviews, e... 'té quarta-feira**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__A Bella não foge por se achar superior, não; ela foge exatamente por achar que não me merece ajuda._

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Tempestades, com certeza – mas você sabe o que dizem: Depois da tempestade, sempre vem a bonança... Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__É... Mas hoje o Edward estava meio caidinho... Pelo menos isso deixou a Bella 'com a pulga atrás da orelha' Rsrsrs_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Rsrsrs – Sem problemas: Eu fico feliz com as reviews, mas não gosto de cobrar ninguém não [Mas obrigada por voltar! Rsrsrs]_

_**Belle: **__Sei não, mas acho que long-long-long igual Novos Ares não vai ser. Mas curtinha também não. Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Oi, Docinho... Contou a vida na review, hein? Rsrsrs – Hoje não está sendo um dia bom, neh? Mas espero ter te feito sorrir um pouquinho com o capítulo... #snifsnif_

_**Carol Machado: **__Se ela deixar, neh? Com essa teimosia toda! Rsrsrs_

_**Rh: **__Doze anos! É ano 'pra danar' Rsrsrs – Tudo bem, tudo bem: Eu não vou mais te chamar de bebê._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Hum... Primeiro beijo? (Sussurrando: Não conta para ninguém, mas acho que está chegando)_

_**Maah: **__Será LONG, mas acho que não long-long-long como Novos Ares._

_**T Yuki: **__Ah, você é muito espertinha, neh? Usando qualquer coisa como desculpa para querer um Edwardzinho! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Esses dois são um caso sério Rsrsrs_

_**Julia Miranda: **__ai, desculpa! Mas eu só atrasei um pouquinho #snif_

_**La Noite: **__É... Acho que o Edward já está envolvidinho mesmo – Só que ele ainda não consegue saber se isso é bom ou não._

_**Raffa: **__Ah, mas... Que mulher não se rende fácil ao Edward?_

_**Bee Stream: **__*Tentando pensar como é uma cara de cuia – NEM VI A CONTINUAÇÃO DE AIRPLANE! Vou lá ver agora! Rsrsrs_

_**Catia: **__Um casal fofo – Se eles conseguirem se entender! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Fique a vontade para matar o James. A Rose, talvez seja um pouco má... Mas não é porque ela é má de verdade, é só... Ah! Sei lá!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Ah! Tem MUITA coisa para rolar aí! Ah, isso tem! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda: **__Ai, tadinha! A Bella tem 'bloqueios psicológicos', coitada! Rsrsrs_


	12. Cap 11 SilencioSurpresa

_**Capítulo 11: Silêncio-Surpresa**_

_PDV EDWARD_

"A comida está ótima" – Eu afirmei. Bella passou o jantar todo alternando entre encarar o próprio prato ou me analisar enquanto eu não estava olhando – "Porque você não prova?"

"Estou sem fome..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?"

"Não..."

"Você parecia tão bem quando eu cheguei, e agora está fugindo do meu olhar... Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?"

"Não..."

Eu ri enquanto segurava sua mão em cima da mesa – "Você sabia que é uma péssima mentirosa?"

"Está tudo bem. Sério"

"Se eu disse alguma coisa que te chateou, me dá um descontinho por hoje... O dia foi puxado e amanhã eu tenho uma reunião chatíssima... Se eu falei ou fiz algo, eu juro que não foi por mal"

"Você não fez nada"

"Está bem. Eu vou fingir que acreditei" – Eu sorri para ela e Bella tentou sorrir de volta.

O resto da noite foi um pouco estranho, e eu resolvi ir me deitar mais cedo do que o normal. Quando levantei para beber um copo de água, encontrei Bella adormecida no sofá. Eu sorri para mim mesmo observando como ela respirava serenamente, encolhida no sofá.

"Bella" – Eu a chamei baixinho, tentando não assustá-la.

"Allie" – Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

"Bella..." – Eu afaguei seu rosto.

"Me desculpa, Jazz..."

"Bella, acorda, meu anjo. Sou eu: Edward. Acorda..." – Bella suspirou e acordou assustada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de água e isso partiu meu coração – "Foi só um sonho. Está tudo bem" – Eu a puxei para um abraço e ela retribuiu – "Está tudo bem"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sua cara está péssima"

"Obrigado, McCarty"

"Dormiu mal?" – Emmett ergueu uma sobrancelha, como ele sempre fazia quando estava pensando idiotices.

"Dormi. Mas não foi pelos motivos que estão passando por essa sua mente suja"

"Não?" – Ele fez aquela cara de decepção – "Sinto muito por você, _mon ami_"

"A Bella teve um pesadelo, chorou... Demorou um pouco para conseguir fazê-la se acalmar"

"Um pesadelo? Tem certeza que isso não foi uma estratégia para fazer com que você entrasse no quarto dela no meio da noite?"

"Ela nem estava no quarto, Emm – Ela pegou no sono no sofá"

"No sofá de couro?"

"É o único que eu tenho, Emmett"

"Você sabe que o couro é altamente..."

"Cala a boca, Emmett McCarty"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sabe quando você pensa que um dia vai ser ruim, e ele consegue ser pior?

Olá! Este foi o meu dia!

Os acionistas querem mandar um de nós para uma intervenção na filial européia. Ainda é uma filial pequena, os negócios por lá mal começaram, e ninguém quer realmente deixar os escritórios americanos para encarar os problemas de lá.

Emmett tem uma esposa, eu sou o solteirão que não tem nada que o prenda aqui. Adivinhe só quem está sendo cotado para ir?

Eu cogitei enviarmos outra pessoa, mas eles acreditam que é melhor enviar alguém da diretoria – 'E afinal, você é altamente preparado' – Como se eu realmente estivesse a fim de voltar para a Europa agora.

"Oi" – Bella estava sorrindo tão abertamente quando eu entrei em casa que foi impossível não sorrir de volta – "Você demorou..."

"Desculpa... A reunião demorou mais do que esperávamos"

"Eu queria te contar uma coisa"

"É boa notícia? Porque se for, eu estou mesmo precisando escutar"

"A sua empresa está com problemas?" – Bella perguntou preocupada.

"Só umas decisões chatas para tomar... Nada que vá prejudicar realmente os negócios"

"Ah..."

"E então? Não vai me contar as novidades?"

Bella sorriu e suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior – "Eu arrumei um emprego"

"Hey..." – Eu tentei sorrir com meu melhor e andei até ela para abraçá-la – "Meus parabéns"

"É na loja onde a sobrinha da Carmelita trabalha... Não é nada incrível, mas... Acho que logo vou poder me virar sozinha"

"Eu fico feliz, meu anjo... Embora vá sentir sua falta aqui"

"Nós ainda vamos poder ser amigos, não é?" – Bella perguntou, parecendo em dúvida.

"Claro que sim, meu anjo" – Eu afaguei seu rosto, enquanto suspirava – "Aliás... vamos abrir um vinho"

"Não precisa" – Bella riu.

"Precisa sim" – Eu disse, já girando em meus calcanhares. Tudo o que eu precisava agora era sair da frente dela por um minuto – "Hoje é o primeiro dia da sua 'nova vida'... E eu também estou precisando relaxar um pouquinho"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_PDV BELLA_

Edward fez milhares de perguntas sobre o emprego enquanto nós bebíamos o vinho que ele buscou em sua pequena coleção.

Eu sei que ele só estava tentando descobrir se é um 'emprego de família', mas foi engraçado ter que responder mais perguntas do que para a moça que fez a entrevista hoje cedo.

"Fiquei feliz em receber uma chance" – Eu confessei, achando minha voz já um pouquinho arrastada demais – "E vou dar tudo de mim"

"Você é uma menina muito determinada" – Edward bateu com seu dedo indicador na ponta do meu nariz e nós dois rimos, provavelmente, muito mais por causa do vinho, do que por ter sido um gesto tão engraçado assim – "Tenho certeza que vai se sair bem"

"Obrigada"

"É uma pena que esteja louca para ir embora..." – Edward resmungou enquanto pegava a garrafa de vinho para encher sua taça outra vez – "Ih... Acabou" – Ele fez um biquinho quando só caiu um pouquinho de líquido no copo – "Vou abrir outro" – Ele tentou levantar de uma vez e voltou a se sentar.

"Acho melhor não" – Eu comentei, rindo.

"Porque não?" – Edward me encarou com seus olhos verdes – "É divertido ficar bêbado de vez em quando"

"Você já está bêbado"

"Não estou bêbado. Só... Alegre"

"Sei, sei"

"Eu não estou bêbado, Isabella Dwyer" – Edward ficou a um centímetro de meu nariz e eu tive que fechar os olhos para não fazer uma loucura. Sua boca estava tão perto, e seu cheiro era maravilhoso, e eu queria tanto beijá-lo...

Como se percebesse meu conflito, Edward se aproximou um pouco mais, até que seu nariz tocou no meu. Eu senti sua respiração tão perto e sua pele tocando a minha.

"Edward..." – Eu choraminguei – "Por favor... Nós não devíamos fazer isso" – eu tentei ser racional.

"Porque não, Isabella?" – Sua voz estava ainda mais grave do que o normal enquanto ele se aproximava mais um pouco, de maneira que eu sentia seus lábios esbarrarem nos meus conforme ele falava – "Me dê um bom motivo, por que... Por Deus, Isabella: Eu estou louco para beijar a sua boca desde o dia em que eu te vi pela primeira vez"

Aquele homem, aquele cheiro, aquelas palavras... O vinho rodando na minha cabeça... Eu suspirei enquanto abria os olhos e o encarei. 'Ah, dane-se a razão' – Foi tudo o que eu pensei antes de beijá-lo de uma vez.

E como era bom beijá-lo! Deus do céu!

"Hum..." – Eu soltei um pequeno gemido, mas nós não paramos de nos beijar em nenhum momento. Seus lábios eram deliciosos. Eu nunca havia provado um beijo assim...

Suas mãos tocaram minha cintura e eu senti cada pêlo no meu corpo se arrepiando com seu toque.

Tudo bem, eu não tinha ficado com tantos homens assim, mas a diferença entre todos os outros e Edward Cullen era clara: Todos os outros eram meninos, Edward Cullen era um homem. E eu sabia disso só pelo jeito dele me tocar.

Eu só me dei conta que estava tentando tirar a camisa dele, quando Edward começou a me ajudar. Eu parei um segundo, admirando seu corpo perfeito, e então voltei a beijá-lo.

Sua mão já estava sob minha blusa e deixava uma trilha, queimando por onde passava.

Edward me puxou para o seu colo e eu me sentei, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, enquanto Edward me ajudava a tirar minha blusa.

Nós continuamos no beijando por algum tempo, até que Edward se afastou e me olhou.

"Bella" – Seus olhos estavam negros e sua voz profunda – "Se você quer parar, é melhor me dizer agora"

'Se você quer parar é melhor me dizer agora...'

Diz, Isabella! Diz agora!

"Eu... Eu não quero parar"

"Tem certeza?" – Edward ainda insistiu.

"Tenho" – Eu afirmei. Por mais que minha cabeça soubesse que aquele era o momento em que nós devíamos parar, meu corpo não estava nem um pouco a fim de corresponder a isso.

Edward olhou dentro dos meus olhos mais uma vez, como se quisesse ter certeza que eu não ia me arrepender e então beijou meu rosto, e então beijou minha orelha, e então beijou meu pescoço... E eu não consegui evitar um suspiro.

"Só..." – Eu meio falei, meio engasguei, e Edward se afastou um pouco para me olhar – "Diz que você tem uma camisinha em casa"

"Tenho" – Ele sorriu torto, enquanto me colocava no sofá e me dava mais um beijo caloroso – "Eu volto em um minuto" – Edward sussurrou antes de se afastar.

Eu suspirei, olhando o teto, tentando ponderar se aquela era a coisa certa a fazer. Mas eu sinceramente não estava em condições de pensar.

'Allie, se você está aí em cima, por favor, tampe os olhos do Jazz. E... Não conta para ele, mas eu estou louca para transar com o seu irmão'

"Tudo bem?" – Edward me pegou distraída quando voltou para o sofá.

"Tudo"

"E então... Onde estávamos?" – Ele sorriu torto enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

"Acho que aqui" – Eu voltei para o colo dele e ele riu. E eu agradeci mentalmente pelo vinho que havíamos tomado – Só mesmo com muito álcool no sangue para eu ter coragem de fazer isso.

"Também acho"

Nós continuamos com as carícias até que não deu mais para segurar. Eu soltei um choramingo quando Edward me penetrou e ele parou, perguntando se havia me machucado.

"Não" – Eu respondi, mas pareceu mais um gemido do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Certeza?"

"Certeza" – Eu sorri para ele, enquanto começava a me mexer em seu colo e vi Edward arfar baixinho.

"Ah, meu anjo..." – Edward sussurrou enquanto explorava meu pescoço – "Você não sabe o quanto eu sonhei em ter você para mim"

Já fazia uns bons meses que eu não havia estado com ninguém assim, mas... Edward estava comandando meu corpo de um jeito, que não podia ser normal. Era como se ele tivesse sido feito só para estar ali, e eu tivesse sido feita só para estar ali, e... Ah, meu Deus – As coisas estavam ficando boas demais.

Eu escondi meu rosto em seu ombro – delicioso ombro forte – tentando me concentrar. Eu sabia que não ia durar muito mais e queria aproveitar cada segundo.

"Está tudo bem?" – Edward sussurrou.

"Tudo" – Eu arfei conforme ele continuava investindo em mim – "Eu só..." – Sei lá onde foi que ele me tocou de diferente, mas não deu mesmo para segurar. Tudo bem, não era meu primeiro orgasmo, mas nunca tinha sido assim... Tão... Forte. E gostoso. Tão gostoso...

E aí o Edward gemeu de um jeito tão... Droga! Porque esse homem tinha que ser tão gostoso desse jeito?

Nós ficamos um segundo ali parados e Edward deu um beijo em minha testa antes de me colocar no sofá e sair. Apesar de saber que ele precisava tirar a camisinha, era quase um vazio ver ele se afastando assim tão rápido.

Eu deitei no sofá porque, sinceramente, meu corpo não tinha condições de fazer qualquer outra coisa além de se deixar deitar em algum lugar. Edward voltou e deitou do meu lado e eu fiquei pensando que era algo bom que o sofá dele fosse tão espaçoso.

Ele me puxou para junto de si e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito. Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e ajeitou meu cabelo.

E nós deixamos o silêncio encher a sala, enquanto o sono chegava.

Um sono calmo e tão... Perfeito.

E, naquele momento, eu queria que durasse para sempre.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**É... Tem mulher que é tão sortuda nessa vida...**_

_**Bom, eu sei que a classificação da história é 'M', mas eu não vou ser tãaaao descritiva, ok? Até porque eu já estou morrendo de vergonha de ter escrito 'isso'! *Bah-Kika-vermelha**_

_**Espero que vocês estejam felizes com a felicidade da Bella [Porque, se ela não estiver feliz, eu mesma vou matá-la! Rsrsrs]**_

_**Nos vemos sexta?**_

_**Então, até sexta!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Eita! Atualizou tudo, hein? Bom... Acho que o Edward foi rápido o bastante agora, neh?_

_**La Noite: **__Ah, a Rose... Mas eu juro que láaaaa no fundo, ela é uma pessoa boa._

_**Rh: **__Bom... Eu sinto muito, mas Alisper só em Flashback, neh? Rsrsrs – E o Edward estava em um momento 'quero me tornar uma pessoa melhor', a Bella era gostosa... Sabe como é homem! Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen - sz: **__Segura a curiosidade, menina! Aqui é assim: Tem que acompanhar para descobrir os 'segredos'._

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Ah, mas agora que ela 'consumou' as coisas com o Edward, se eu fosse ela, não queria mais nem saber de Rosalie! Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__BEIJO? Ah, mas você é tão modesta! Rsrsrs – Já rolou logo muito mais!_

_**Maah: **__Ah, eu ainda tenho muita coisa para escrever – É que, como leitora, eu detesto fic que demora mil capítulos para acontecer alguma coisa. Aí fico com medo de fazer igual..._

_**T Yuki: **__É, é... Eu meio que me inspirei no meu irmão e o cunhado dele, que são super amigos e só falam bobagem quando estão juntos._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Pronto! Rolou beijinho, beijão, beijaço... E 'outras coisinhas mais'! Rsrsrs_

_**Catia: **__Ah, não é por mal..._

_**Julia Miranda: **__Acho que o Jake não vai aparecer nunca mais. Graças a Deus. Muito obrigada. Amém._

_**Laurem McPhei: **__Ai, Laurem... que maldade! Rsrsrs_

_**Bee Stream: **__Obrigada pelo apoio._

_**Daia matos: **__Oun... eu também acho que o Edward vai sofrer SE a Bella for embora! Rsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__O Jazz? Tá escondido para não ver as 'saliências' da irmã mais nova! Rsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__Pronto – Se rendeu! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__Ai, coitados! Com um anjo como o Emmett, só vai dar encrenca! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Na verdade, já passou bem mais do que um ano do dia do primeiro capítulo! Só de coma, a Bella ficou cinco meses, depois ela terminou o ano letivo, trabalhou meses no Nômades... Mais de um ano! Certeza!_

_**Amanda: **__Ah? Quem? Emmett e carmelita? Ah... Acho que o casalzinho nem está pensando em mais nada no momento! Rsrsrsrs_


	13. Cap 12 'E se'

_**Capítulo 12: 'E se...'**_

_O álcool anestesia o corpo, inibe os reflexos, torna extrovertida a pessoa tímida e lança às alturas a autoconfiança de quem o ingere._

_O Indivíduo que ingere algo em torno de três copos de vinho, tem seus reflexos retardados e dificuldade de adaptação às mudanças de luminosidade. Ele também passa a superestimar suas possibilidades e minimizar os riscos das situações._

_Essa mesma quantidade de álcool demorará em torno de 10 horas para ser eliminada do organismo de um homem adulto, pesando em torno de 70 Kg._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu não estava realmente bêbado. De jeito nenhum.

Mas talvez eu não tivesse ido tão longe se não estivesse sob a influência do álcool.

Não que estivesse arrependido. Porque eu não estava. Nem um pouco – Minha noite com Bella tinha sido incrível.

Eu só estava preocupado que o álcool tivesse influenciado a Bella de maneira que ELA acordasse arrependida do que havíamos feito.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo enquanto afastava seu cabelo bagunçado para poder enxergar seu rosto. Bella havia dormido calmamente a noite toda em meu peito e, embora eu já estivesse acordado há um bom tempo, não havia tido coragem de sair de perto dela ainda.

Eu sabia que ela estava acordando, porque ela estava mais inquieta agora, e senti um aperto ao pensar que Bella podia não estar tão feliz quanto eu quando acordasse.

E se ela disser que vai embora?

Eu não posso deixar que ela vá embora assim...

Sim, é isso!

Eu simplesmente não vou deixar a Bella ir embora assim!

Eu sei que ela gostou do que aconteceu entre nós dois. Ela podia estar bêbada, ela pode não se lembrar de nada do que aconteceu ontem à noite, mas eu não posso acreditar que qualquer mulher possa mentir tão bem assim.

Não: Ela definitivamente 'desfrutou' tanto quanto eu do que fizemos ontem à noite.

E por isso mesmo, eu não vou deixar Bella ir embora assim.

Ao menos, não sem lutar tanto quanto eu puder.

Mais alguns minutos, e a respiração de Bella mudou. E eu me preparei para enfrentar o que quer que fosse vir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_PDV BELLA_**

Sabe aquele momento entre o sono e estar acordado em que você começa a tomar consciência do mundo em volta? As luzes começam a bater nas suas pálpebras e você começa a sentir o cheiro ao redor. E aí você toma consciência daquele braço em torno de você...

"Ai, meu Deus!" – Eu dei um pulo, acordando assustada quando realizei que eu e Edward Cullen havíamos MESMO transado no sofá da sala.

"O que foi?" – Edward tentou me segurar, assustado com minha reação.

"Edward! Nós... Ai, meu Deus!" – Eu esfreguei meu rosto, tentando fazer a realidade voltar. Mas aquela era a realidade – "Ai, meu Deus!"

"Calma, Bella"

"Ai, meu Deus! Porque nós ainda estamos assim?" – Eu quase gritei quando percebi que estávamos nus.

"Porque nós dormimos assim, meu anjo" – Edward riu.

"Edward..." – Eu choraminguei. Eu não acredito que ele está rindo 'disso'.

"O que foi, meu anjo?"

"Nós... Nós não devíamos ter feito 'isso'..."

"'Isso?'" – Edward se aproximou de mim, com seu sorriso torto – "'Isso' o que, meu anjo?"

"Isso" – Eu chacoalhei a mão mostrando nós dois, enquanto recolhia minha roupa do chão.

"Transar?" – Edward perguntou como se eu simplesmente tivesse esquecido qual era a palavra certa a usar e eu parei, encarando seus olhos verdes brilhantes – "Não sei se concordo com você" – Ele concluiu em tom sério.

"Edward..."

"O que foi, meu anjo? Você vai me dizer que não foi bom?" – Edward perguntou de maneira tão sincera que me desmontou. Eu comecei a me vestir, tentando fugir da pergunta dele, mas quando acabei, ele ainda estava me olhando da mesma maneira – "Ainda estou esperando sua resposta, Isabella"

"Edward..."

"Não foi bom?" – Edward chegou mais perto – "Você não gostou?" – Ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço e eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo – "Hein? Diz para mim. Diz que não foi tão bom para você quanto foi para mim"

"Não é isso, Edward" – Minha voz parecia um gemido.

"Então me diz o que é" – Edward se afastou um pouco para me encarar – "Porque eu não estou entendendo o que há de errado aqui. Eu sou um homem, você é uma mulher, nós dois somos adultos, solteiros e estamos totalmente desimpedidos. Nós estávamos loucos para transar um com o outro – E não adianta negar porque você estava tão a fim quanto eu" – Ele sorriu torto – "Então... Qual é mesmo o problema?"

"Isso não está certo" – Eu suspirei derrotada.

"Ah, Bella..." – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Porque você tem que ser sempre tão teimosa, gatinha?"

"Eu só... Isso não vai dar certo" – Porque eu vou me envolver demais. E isso não é nada bom.

"Ah, mas eu achei que deu tão certo..." – Edward brincou enquanto mordia levemente o lóbulo de minha orelha – "Jura que você não achou?" – Ele chupou meu pescoço e, apesar de saber que podia ficar roxo, eu nem me importei – "Jura MESMO? Porque, para mim, foi tão gostoso, gatinha"

'_Você sabe que eu estou certa: Quando você encontrar um homem de verdade, será muito melhor que 'legal''_

Ai, Allie... Mas o seu irmão não pode ser... Não pode.

Ele vai me odiar quando souber da verdade. E vai me odiar se eu nunca contar a verdade.

Até eu me surpreendi quando solucei.

"Você está chorando?" – Edward me olhou assustado.

"Desculpa" – Eu tentei secar uma lágrima.

"Não, me desculpa você" – Edward se afastou – "Eu... Eu achei que você queria, mas se você não quer, eu nunca mais vou te tocar de novo. Eu nunca vou fazer algo que você não queira"

"Ah, Edward... Eu quero você" – Eu confessei, chorando ainda mais – "Mas eu não posso querer"

"E porque não?"

"E se não der certo, Edward? E se nós dois nos machucarmos no fim de tudo isso?"

"E se DER certo?" – Edward sorriu, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos – "E se nós NÃO nos machucarmos? Quem é que pode apostar se isso vai dar certo ou não?"

"E se eu disser que sei que não vai dar certo?"

"Você não sabe: Você só está com medo. E eu não vou deixar você fugir porque está com medo"

"Edward: eu SEI"

"Você disse que me quer" – Edward me encarou e eu engoli seco – "É mentira? Por que, se é mentira, se você não me quer, você pode ir embora. Mas, se você disser que me quer, Bella... Eu não vou deixar você fugir só porque está pensando que pode não acabar bem"

"Edward..."

"E se não acabar bem? Quanto tempo vai demorar para isso acontecer, Bella? Semanas? Meses? Anos? Quanto tempo nós podemos viver algo bom até... 'não dar certo'?" – Edward depositou um beijo em meus lábios e sorriu – "Eu juro que vou fazer de tudo para não machucar você"

"E se EU machucar você?"

"Posso te contar um segredo?" – Edward sussurrou – "Sabe a gatinha branca da minha irmã? Teve uma vez que ela arranhou meu nariz. Não foi nada grave, mas saiu tanto sangue! A Rose quase passou mal!" – Edward riu – "Doeu, sangrou, mas logo ficou bom: Eu sobrevivi. Eu sou adulto, Bella. Eu estou disposto a assumir o risco"

Eu acariciei seu rosto. Edward era tão bonito. E tão surpreendente.

E eu nunca imaginei ouvir tudo aquilo dele.

"Não foge de mim" – Ele sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

Eu sabia que precisava pensar sobre isso com clareza, mas este não era o momento em que eu ia pensar com clareza, então... Eu decidi que ia pensar sobre isso depois.

Eu retribuí o beijo de Edward e simplesmente afastei aqueles pensamentos dolorosos de mim.

Eu podia muito bem imaginar a reação que Edward teria quando soubesse que quem estava dirigindo naquela noite era eu. Eu sabia que aquele relacionamento não podia durar por muito tempo. Mas eu o queria – E isso era verdade.

E eu o queria tanto...

'_Quanto tempo nós podemos viver algo bom até... 'não dar certo'?'_

Essa era a resposta que eu não queria ter que descobrir.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

O jeito como Bella me beijou me deixou um pouco angustiado. Eu não conseguia definir se aquilo era apenas desejo, ou se ela estava tentando me dizer adeus.

"Me deixa tentar, meu anjo" – Eu sussurrei para ela – "Me deixa tentar"

Emmett chutaria meu traseiro se ouvisse toda essa conversa sentimental, mas sinceramente, eu estava disposto a lutar por Bella.

Eu estava 'apaixonadinho' por ela – como Emmett havia dito. Eu sou um adolescente.

E, embora fosse assustador me descobrir assim, era uma sensação indescritível.

Minha última 'paixonite' havia sido há tanto tempo e agora, cá estou eu, um homem adulto, me vendo preso a uma garota que jogou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo e quer por quer fugir de mim.

Ótimo, Cullen!

'_Edward Cullen, o cara que sempre fugiu dos problemas, agora vai ficar pensando logo na garota-encrenca?'_

E mesmo assim, eu me sentia tão bem por estar aqui com ela...

"Eu não vou te machucar" – Eu murmurei contra os lábios dela e Bella apoiou sua testa contra a minha.

"Eu sei" – Ela confessou. E eu sabia o que isso significava: Porque Bella achava que era ela quem estragaria tudo.

"Você também não vai me machucar"

"Não fala mais nada, não... Só me beija. Só... Me faz esquecer de tudo"

"Só se você prometer que não vai fugir de mim"

"E se eu fugir?" – Bella continuava com sua testa apoiada contra a minha, seus olhos fechados, nós dois falando baixinho – "Quanto tempo nós podemos viver algo bom antes que dê errado?" – Bella usou minhas próprias palavras contra mim – "E se eu fugir amanhã?" – Bella abriu os olhos e olhou bem dentro dos meus – "Me faz feliz por hoje, Edward"

Eu a beijei, tentando fazê-la entender que eu não queria fazê-la feliz SÓ por hoje. Eu não queria que ela fosse minha SÓ por hoje. E eu ia lutar para que ela ficasse aqui. Na minha vida.

"Faz amor comigo. Hoje" – Bella sussurrou, fazendo questão de frisar o 'hoje'.

"Para de falar assim: Como se você estivesse indo embora. Por favor" – Eu a encarei – "Vamos viver um dia de cada vez"

"Um dia de cada vez" – Bella assentiu emocionada e sorriu – "Então... Faz amor comigo"

"Enquanto você me quiser, meu anjo" – Eu confessei antes de beijá-la – "Eu preciso buscar a camisinha" – Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios – "Quer vir comigo?"

Entre beijos e carinhos nós chegamos ao banheiro. O jeito de Bella, o corpo de Bella... Ela me deixava totalmente louco.

Quando nós chegamos ao banheiro, eu a ajudei a se sentar sobre a pia. Eu sorri ao pensar que nenhuma mulher havia estado ali antes dela. E eu ficava feliz em estar 'batizando' as partes de minha casa com ela.

Nenhuma mulher havia estado em meu sofá, nenhuma mulher havia estado em minha pia... Nenhuma mulher havia estado na minha vida da maneira que ela estava agora.

E, sinceramente, às vezes isso era tão assustador.

Bella gemeu contra minha boca quando eu a penetrei. E nós dois estávamos simplesmente nos deixando levar.

Nós íamos fazer amor. Calma e deliciosamente. Sem pressa. Exatamente como ela me pediu.

_Um dia de cada vez._

_Enquanto você me quiser._

Eu estava tão ligado em Bella que até a maneira como ela gemia me deixava mais excitado. O cheiro de nossas peles juntas, o calor que vinha dela... Até o jeito como ela mordia o lábio era diferente de tudo.

Um dia de cada vez.

E só hoje já teria valido a pena. Mas eu ainda queria muito mais.

"Ai, Edward" – Bella gemeu enquanto suas mãos passeavam por minhas costas. Provavelmente, amanhã eu teria alguns arranhões, mas eu não me importava de maneira nenhuma.

Eu desci minha mão até seu clitóris e Bella arfou surpresa.

"Calma, meu anjo" – Eu sorri para ela – "Sem pressa"

Eu continuei investindo contra ela e Bella estava gemendo cada vez mais alto, até que eu mesmo não pude mais segurar minha excitação. Foi um daqueles momentos em que, simplesmente, nada mais importa. E você seria capaz de ficar ali para sempre.

Eu percebi que Bella havia gozado junto comigo quando ela se aninhou contra o meu peito, totalmente amolecida. Bella praticamente ronronou quando eu a abracei e beijei seu cabelo.

Eu a levei no colo até minha cama e me deitei ao seu lado. Eu achei engraçado que ela estivesse caindo no sono de novo após ter dormido a noite toda tão quietinha. Eu fiquei a observando enquanto sua respiração se aprofundava e beijei sua boca quando tive certeza que ela havia dormido.

"Você não vai fugir de mim, gatinha" – Eu sussurrei – "E isso é uma promessa"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ê-laiá!**_

_**Olha, que eu juro que nem eu sabia que esse Edward ia ser tão carinhoso! Estou quase escrevendo que ele termina com a Bella e vem ficar comigo! Rsrsrs**_

_**Bom, meninas – É isso... Eu estou meio sem palavras.**_

_**Nos vemos semana que vem?**_

_**(PS: Quero nem ver quando o Emmett souber que finalmente 'aconteceu'!)**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Bee Stream, **__sua sumida! __'SEXY', sua loira! O couro é altamente sexy! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessie Shadows: **__Ah, de vez em quando, eu também dou uma 'relidinhas' em Novos Ares... Quando bate uma saudadezinha lá no coração! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Eita, sumida! E como foi? Se saiu bem no vestibular?_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Ah, o Edward está sendo super bom menino, vai! A Bella é que está toda surtada com os 'momentos íntimos'_

_**La Noite: **__Prometo que ele não vai embora agora._

_**Carol Machado: **__Gente! Mas a Bella só demorou duas semaninhas! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ela só estava surpresa com o quanto ele era melhor! Rsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__Ai, obrigada pelo apoio – Sabe como é, neh? A primeira vez é sempre meio tensa! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Eu fico! Eu sou uma menininha comportada! E, eu prometo que o Edward não vai embora agora – Fique calma!_

_**Biana: **__Ah! Se você já achou o Edward fofo no outro capítulo, imagina nesse! Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Na verdade, eu fiquei com medo de todo mundo achar 'leve' demais! Exatamente porque, como você falou,hoje em dia as fics estão cada dia mais 'descritivíssimas'! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Oh! Obrigada pelo 'brilhante'! Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen sz: **__'Bendito Vinho'! rsrsrs – Bom, pelo menos agora eles vão viver 'algo bom' até..._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eu não seria tão má a ponto de deixá-los com 'amnésia alcoólica'! Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__1) O Emmett é fofo, mas ia ser um anjo bem trapalhão! 2) Eu tenho outros sofrimentos além de mantê-los sem sexo! Rsrsrs 3) O Edward não vai viajar agora 4) A Bella não era virgem. No primeiro capítulo a Alice comenta sobre isso._

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Ai, que bom que vocês ficaram satisfeitas com minha 'limonadinha' rsrsrs_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__NOOOOOSSA! Se empolgou com as 'saliências' dos dois? Rsrsrsrs_

_**A. C: **__Obrigada. Sempre postando! Rsrsrs_

_**T. Yuki: **__Porque você ficou em CHOQUE? Isso é bom? Isso é ruim?_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Um pouquinho de confusão, neh? Mas até que foi bem pouca..._

_**Amanda: **__Abriu 'os olhos'? Ah! Nem vou falar o que eu pensei! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs – Porque você é uma menininha 'de menor'!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Calma, calma! Edwardzinho não vai agora! Calma!_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__[Leia a review de cima]_

_**Belle: **__ain, 'brigada... *vergonhinha ainda_

_**ISA (DOCINHO!): **__AH! Se o Edward fosse dormir lá no quarto, eu ia esquartejar ele! Onde já se viu? Tem que ficar com a mocinha... *Suspiros_

_**Catia: **__Sinos e anjos? NOSSA! Demorou tanto assim?_

_**Vic P: **__Minha leitora-relâmpago! Rsrsrsrs_


	14. Cap 13 Bonança

_**Capítulo 13: Bonança**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu acordei sozinha na cama de Edward e mesmo assim sorri.

Seu cheiro estava nos lençóis, me lembrando que não tinha sido tudo apenas um sonho. Aliás, eu sorri mais ainda ao perceber que ele havia pensado em me cobrir antes de se levantar.

Apesar de toda carga sentimental, havia sido uma noite/manhã maravilhosa, e meu corpo estava tão calmo, completo e relaxado, que tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era sorrir para o teto.

É, Isabella... Desde quando você se tornou uma idiota que sorri a essa hora da manhã? Para o teto? Por um cara que você sabe muito bem que nunca vai ser seu...

E é aí que entramos no assunto sério: O que eu vou fazer agora?

Eu sei que devia ir embora. Que devia ir agora, enquanto ainda tenho condições de não olhar para trás. Mas a verdade é que eu nem sei se ainda tenho condições de não olhar para trás...

Ai, Allie... Porque você e o Jasper tinham que me deixar? Se vocês dois ainda estivessem aqui, tudo seria tão mais fácil. Você e o seu irmão teriam feito as pazes, e nós... Nós poderíamos tentar. Talvez nós dois fôssemos felizes... Ou ao menos teríamos uma chance de ser.

'Allie, você e o Jazz ficariam muito bravos se eu ficasse aqui?'

Eu sei... Eu sei que vai dar errado. Eu sei que o Edward pode reagir de qualquer maneira quando souber da verdade. Mas, Allie... Eu quero ficar.

E se eu ficar... Um mês? Depois, eu vou embora. Eu vou seguir com a minha vida...

Você acha que o Jazz iria me perdoar?

Ou eu estou fazendo tudo errado?

É... Eu estou fazendo tudo errado...

Mas, Allie... Eu gosto de estar assim com o seu irmão. Ele me deixa... Feliz.

"Ai, Allie... O que eu faço da minha vida?" – Eu esfreguei o rosto, enquanto me levantava para ir até o banheiro. Tudo seria tão mais fácil se Edward não me fizesse sentir como... Como ele me faz sentir.

Quando eu saí do banheiro, Edward estava no quarto. Ele me olhou com um sorriso, embora o clima estivesse claramente tenso.

"Bom dia... Você acordou"

"É..." – Eu soltei o ar que estava segurando, sem nem perceber – "Que horas são?"

"Quase uma da tarde. Achei que você não fosse acordar nunca mais" – Edward riu.

"Uau... Você podia ter me chamado"

"Achei que você precisava descansar" – Edward deu de ombros, abrindo seu sorriso torto e eu acabei rindo junto – "E devo ter feito certo: Pelo jeito, você acordou com o humor bem melhor" – Edward deu um passo em minha direção e segurou meu rosto com uma mão – "Está tudo bem?"

"Está..." – Eu murmurei de volta.

"Acho que nós dois devíamos conversar, não é?" – Eu engoli seco porque não sabia se queria conversar. Conversar podia trazer problemas e eu não queria problemas. Não agora.

Ou talvez... Talvez ele simplesmente fosse facilitar tudo e dizer que havíamos apenas cometido um grande erro. E talvez isso doesse ainda mais.

"Meu anjo, eu... Eu quero que você saiba que eu gostei muito de ficar com você" – Edward sorriu um pouco, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos – "Mas..." – 'Mas...'? Acaba logo com isso, que o meu coração vai sair pela boca – "Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a nada. Se você não quiser mais ficar comigo... Eu vou te respeitar, está bem?"

Eu fechei os olhos e engoli seco, tentando impedir que Edward percebesse que já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Edward não podia ser mais perfeito – E isso só estava tornando as coisas mais difíceis para mim.

"Mas se você me quiser..." – Ele riu – "Eu vou respeitar sua vontade. Totalmente"

Eu abri os olhos e o encarei – "Ainda estamos vivendo um dia de cada vez"

"Como você quiser, meu anjo" – Edward sorriu – "Mas... honestamente, seria mais fácil se você não estivesse tão empenhada em ver as coisas dando errado"

"Eu juro que não estou..." – Eu sussurrei enquanto me escondia em seu abraço. Se eu pudesse, Edward... Tudo que eu mais queria era que houvesse alguma chance de ver isso dar certo.

'Allie, sinto muito se estou fazendo tudo errado. Espero que você e o Jazz possam me perdoar'

"Você só precisa me dizer" – Edward sussurrou, acariciando meu cabelo – "Se eu te machucar, você me diz. Se você não quiser mais, você me diz... Só me deixar saber o que está acontecendo, e nós vamos fazer dar tudo certo, está bem?"

"Hu-hum"

"Você não vai fugir?" – Edward me fez olhar para ele.

"Um dia de cada vez, Edward. Enquanto você me quiser"

"Enquanto VOCÊ me quiser, meu anjo"

Nós dois nos beijamos, sabendo que havia uma espada sobre nossas cabeças. Embora Edward não soubesse o que era realmente.

Mas agora tínhamos uma promessa: Um dia de cada vez. Enquanto ele me quisesse, eu estaria aqui.

Enquanto eu pudesse, eu seria feliz. Eu empurraria a dor e o medo de lado e me deixaria aproveitar um pouquinho de uma vida feliz com Edward – Enquanto eu pudesse. Enquanto ele me quisesse.

"Edward..." – Eu arfei quando sua mão desceu por minhas costas – "A Carmelita está em casa"

"Dei folga para ela" – Ele respondeu, sem se afastar.

"Ela tirou folga ontem"

"Dei outra" – Ele respondeu enquanto beijava meu pescoço – "Até por que... Ontem ela não tirou folga, não é? Ela te acompanhou"

"Oh... Você soube"

"Ela veio me pedir desculpas por te ajudar"

"Ela está encrencada por isso?" – Eu o encarei, preocupada em ter prejudicado Carmelita.

"Não"

"EU estou encrencada com isso?"

"Não..." – Ele sorriu.

"Ok"

Edward me deu um pequeno beijo e correu um dedo por meu rosto – "Porque você não toma um banho? Estava pensando em te levar para almoçar... Já está na hora de você sair um pouquinho de casa, conhecer Seattle..."

"Você me ajuda?" – Eu senti meu rosto queimar ao fazer a pergunta – "No banho?"

"Claro que sim" – Edward sorriu.

Nós fomos juntos para o banho, mas havia muito mais do que o clima sexual entre nós agora. Edward estava sendo tão carinhoso, e eu o abracei, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele.

Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e olhou bem dentro de meus olhos. E eu queria que meu olhar pudesse dizer todas as verdades que eu não tinha coragem de falar.

_**If Eyes Could Speak **_

_(Se os olhos pudessem falar - Devon Herkheiser)_

**Link da música: www (.) youtube (.) com / watch? v=4EZMBNG-Ceg**

_**(Tirem parênteses e espaços)**_

Standing close to me close enough to reach perfect time to tell her

_Ficando perto - perto o bastante para encontrar o momento certo de falar com ela_

But I can't even put the words together

_Mas eu não consigo nem colocar as palavras juntas_

Bevelizing eyes getting in my disguise

_Olhos que conseguem penetrar meu disfarce_

Can't you see me hiding?

_Você não vê que estou me escondendo?_

What am I afraid of a finding?

_O que eu tenho medo de encontrar?_

I know what I'm thinking

_Eu sei o que estou pensando_

But the words won't come out

_Mas não sei colocar em palavras_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

One look would say everything

_Um olhar diria tudo_

About the way you smile,

_Sobre seu jeito de sorrir,_

The way you laugh

_Seu jeito de rir_

The way you dress,

_Seu jeito de vestir_

The way your beauty leaves me breathless

_O jeito como sua beleza me deixa sem ar_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

I wouldn't have to talk

_Eu não precisaria contar_

Here we go again trying to pretend My hand is steady

_E lá vamos nós, tentando disfarçar o tremor em minhas mãos_

The way she looks tonight isn't helping

_E o jeito como ela está hoje não está ajudando_

Vision's getting blur gotta calm my nerves, it's now or never

_Minha visão está turva e eu preciso me acalmar – É agora ou nunca_

There's only one way to the answer

_Só tem uma maneira de descobrir_

I know what to tell her

_Eu sei o que devo dizer para ela_

But the words won't come out

_Mas as palavras não conseguem sair_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

One look would say everything

_Um olhar diria tudo_

About the way you smile,

_Sobre seu jeito de sorrir,_

The way you laugh

_Seu jeito de rir_

The way you dress,

_Seu jeito de vestir_

The way your beauty leaves me breathless

_O jeito como sua beleza me deixa sem ar_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

I wouldn't have to talk

_Eu não precisaria contar_

Maybe I can finally care of us

_Talvez eu consiga finalmente cuidar de nós_

Finally get the nervous people mind

_Finalmente entender a mente das pessoas_

And tell you the things I can't say

_E lhe diga as coisas que agora não consigo dizer_

And baby I would look into your eyes

_E, baby, eu poderia olhar em seus olhos_

And maybe you will finally realize

_E talvez você finalmente pudesse perceber_

Words are just words anyway

_Que palavras são apenas palavras, enfim_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

One look would say everything

_Um olhar diria tudo_

About the way you smile,

_Sobre seu jeito de sorrir,_

The way you laugh

_Seu jeito de rir_

The way you dress,

_Seu jeito de vestir_

The way your beauty leaves me breathless

_O jeito como sua beleza me deixa sem ar_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

I wouldn't have to talk

_Eu não precisaria contar_

I tell you all about

_Eu diria tudo sobre você_

The way you smile,

_Sobre seu sorriso_

The way you laugh

_Sobre o seu riso_

The way you dress,

_Sobre seu modo de vestir_

The way your beauty leaves me breathless

_O jeito como sua beleza me deixa sem ar_

If eyes could speak

_Se os olhos pudessem falar_

I wouldn't have to talk

_Eu não precisaria contar_

_PDV EDWARD_

"Aonde nós vamos?" – Bella perguntou enquanto eu estava colocando o shampoo em seu cabelo.

"Comer"

"Mas 'onde'?" – Ela insistiu – "Não é nenhum lugar muito 'chique', não é? Por que... Bom, eu não tenho nada chique para vestir"

"Eu vou de jeans" – Eu sorri por trás dela. Uma mulher tão linda e tão insegura... Como ela pode não saber que fica linda em qualquer coisa? – "Você também pode ir. Aliás, você fica linda de jeans"

"Está bem" – Bella riu como se não tivesse acreditado no que eu havia dito.

Nós já estávamos nos secando quando meu telefone tocou no quarto. Eu dei um beijo em Bella e fui atender – Era Emmett. Apenas me avisando que havia recebido algumas informações que estávamos esperando.

"Tudo bem?" – Bella veio para o quarto, enrolada na toalha branca.

"Tudo" – eu sorri enquanto andava até ela – "Você fica muito bonita assim, sabia?"

"'Assim?'"

"Assim: De rosto limpo, cabelo molhado... Uma menina" – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha – "Sem toda aquela maquiagem que você usava no _Nômades. _Você fica bonita assim"

"Obrigada" – Bella se encolheu um pouco – "Eu acho"

Eu depositei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz e ri – "Sim, foi um elogio, meu anjo. E agora, vamos nos vestir que eu estou morrendo de fome: Fiz muito exercício"

"Você devia ter tomado café da manhã antes de ir até a academia" – Bella franziu o cenho.

"Eu não fui à academia, Bella" – Eu ri – "Estou falando de nós dois"

"Ah" – Ela corou fortemente e eu ri ainda mais de sua expressão um tanto quanto chocada.

Eu a levei a um restaurante não muito longe de casa, de onde podíamos avistar a '_Space Needle_'. Era um daqueles 'lugares da moda', mas não tivemos problemas em conseguir uma mesa.

Não que eu realmente me importasse com as pessoas a nossa volta, mas dava para sentir que cada par de olhos estava em cima de nós, enquanto agíamos como dois 'namoradinhos apaixonados'.

Nós nos beijamos e sorrimos um para o outro e eu acariciei o rosto de Bella. Era como se estivéssemos presos em nosso mundinho particular – E era um mundinho muito feliz.

Então eu decidi que não iria pensar em quanto tempo ele iria durar.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" – Bella sorriu após ter empurrado seu prato, deixando claro que já estava satisfeita. Eu a observei andar até a porta com sua calça jeans surrada, enquanto também dava minhas últimas garfadas.

"Edward Cullen" – Eu ouvi a voz feminina ao meu lado e me virei para encontrar a garota loira, vestindo suas roupas de grife da última moda.

"Irina Denali" – Eu me levantei para cumprimentá-la.

"Eu mesma" – Ela riu – "Então... Quer dizer que você já está circulando em novas companhias por aí?"

"'Já' não seria bem o termo, não é? Afinal, eu rompi com sua irmã há quase um ano e ainda não havia 'circulado' com mais ninguém. Acho que já estava na hora..."

"Claro, claro... Longe de mim fazer qualquer comentário que possa te ofender" – Ela se defendeu cinicamente – "Mas você sabe como Tânia é obstinada... Por acaso, ela já sabe sobre sua nova namoradinha?"

"Sinceramente, eu acho que não. Mas isso não faz qualquer diferença" – Eu a encarei – "Nós estamos separados agora e eu posso estar com quem quiser. Assim como Tânia"

Eu percebi que Bella estava andando devagar em direção a nossa mesa, provavelmente tentando ponderar se devia se aproximar ou não. Eu sorri para ela, a encorajando a se aproximar e ela veio, embora ainda estivesse claramente rígida.

"Bella" – Eu me levantei e me coloquei ao seu lado – "Essa é Irina Denali"

"Prazer em conhecê-la" – Irina ergueu uma sobrancelha como se estivesse analisando cada detalhe de Bella – "Irina, uma antiga conhecida de Edward" – Ela estendeu sua mão.

"Isabella Dwyer" – Bella retribuiu o cumprimento.

"Bom... eu realmente preciso ir" – Irina disse em tom falso de lamento – "Foi um grande prazer encontrá-los aqui. Desejo muita boa sorte aos dois"

"Obrigado, Irina" – Eu disse e ela se afastou.

Eu puxei a cadeira para que Bella se sentasse novamente e dei a volta para me sentar ao seu lado.

"Quem é ela?" – Bella sussurrou baixinho, como se estivesse com medo de qual seria a resposta – "Uma de suas namoradas?"

"Ela é irmã da minha ex" – Era melhor ser sincero de uma vez.

"Irmã... Isso quer dizer que sua é ex é tão bonita quanto ela?"

"Isso quer dizer que 'ex' ficam no passado. E que, agora, eu estou aqui almoçando com você"

"Ela é tão bonita assim?" – Ela me encarou – "Para você estar fugindo do assunto..."

"Isabella" – Eu suspirei, sabendo que sua teimosia não iria permitir que encerrássemos o assunto assim – "Tânia é uma mulher muito bonita. Mas eu nunca gostei de estar com alguém com quem não possa realmente conversar nem por dez minutos. Tânia é o tipo de mulher que só serve de troféu. Mas eu prefiro as bonitas E inteligentes" – Eu sorri me aproximando de Bella – "E as morenas... Eu sempre preferi as morenas"

"Ela é loira, é?" – Bella fez um biquinho lindo e eu ri.

"Sim, Tânia é loira. Mas você sabe..." – Eu beijei seu pescoço e Bella soltou uma risadinha deliciosa – "Eu sempre preferi as morenas... E as mulheres fortes. E as teimosas... Eu adoro as teimosas. As mulheres que são capazes de alcançarem tudo o que quiserem alcançar"

"Pena que eu não sou esse tipo de mulher..." – Bella sorriu sem humor – "Eu não sou o tipo que pode alcançar o que quiser"

"Você não se vê com muita clareza, sabia? Você pode chegar tão longe quanto quiser, meu anjo" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Diz: Se você pudesse fazer uma coisa – Qualquer coisa – o Que seria?"

"Não sei..." – Bella deu um gole em sua bebida.

"Ah, me conta, vai... Quando você era pequena e te perguntavam o que você queria ser quando crescesse, o que você respondia?"

"Secretária" – Bella riu.

"Mesmo?" – Interessante... E nem é um sonho tão difícil de realizar – "Por quê?"

"Tinha uma secretária lá no orfanato, e ela era tão bonita, se vestia bem... Eu queria ser como ela" – Bella confessou – "Na verdade, se ela fosse faxineira, ou astronauta, eu provavelmente ia querer ser o que ela fosse – Era mais algo com ser como ela, do que ser uma secretária de verdade" – Ela riu – "O Jazz planejava me mandar para a faculdade, mas nós precisaríamos de muito dinheiro... Provavelmente, eu fosse fazer um curso na Universidade Pública. Mas, para mim, já seria algo muito grande"

"Eu posso te mandar para a faculdade" – Na verdade, eu poderia pagar desde que ela ficasse aqui em Seattle mesmo.

"Edward... Eu não quero o seu dinheiro"

"E porque não?"

"Por que isso não é certo... Eu vou trabalhar, e já tenho um pouco de dinheiro guardado. Assim que eu tiver o suficiente, eu mesma vou pagar o curso"

"E por que eu não posso pagar o curso para você e você me paga de volta quando tiver o dinheiro?"

"Eu já estou morando na sua casa, dormindo na sua cama" – Ela abaixou o olhar – "Eu não vou deixar você pagar as minhas contas"

"É um empréstimo"

"Por favor, Edward..." – Bella me encarou.

"Você tem um orgulho lindo, mas totalmente desnecessário, gatinha"

Bella apenas suspirou – "Nós podemos ir para casa?"

"Tudo bem: Já entendi, gatinha teimosa" – Eu sorri – "Não vamos mais ficar discutindo, está bem?"

"Obrigada" – Bella murmurou.

"Mas você realmente quer ir para casa? Por que eu estava pensando que você ainda não fez nenhum passeio de turista. Eu não devia te levar para conhecer a '_Space Needle'_?" – Eu apontei para a torre pela janela – "Nós podemos ver a vista lá do topo"

"Nós podemos mesmo?" – Os olhos de Bella brilharam.

"Claro que sim" – Eu sorri – "Você quer ir?"

"Quero"

"Deus do céu!" – Eu suspirei e Bella me olhou surpresa – "Nunca consegui algo tão fácil de você! Se soubesse, teria oferecido isso antes"

"Bobo!" – Ela bateu em meu ombro.

"Linda..." – Eu sussurrei de volta, antes de beijá-la.

Bella parecia uma criança quando chegamos ao topo da Torre, sorrindo e apontando para todo lugar.

"Nós precisamos voltar outro dia, durante a noite. Você vai ver como fica bonito com as luzes da cidade todas acesas"

"Já É lindo" – Bella sorriu.

"E o que você vai querer de Souvenir?" – Eu perguntei enquanto passávamos em frente da loja.

"Não precisa comprar nada"

"Como não? Você não pode fazer sua primeira visita a '_Space Needle'_ e não levar nem uma lembrança – Que turista é você?"

"Eu não sou mais turista" – Bella riu – "Eu sou uma moradora de Seattle agora"

"Hum... Verdade" – Eu a olhei – "Gostei disso"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Depois da tempestade, sempre vem a bonança.**_

_**Só não prometo que a bonança dure para sempre. Então, aproveitem enquanto os dois estão no clima de namoradinhos.**_

_**Tudo bem: Isso deve durar um tempinho – Então sejam felizes, um dia de cada vez.**_

_**Ah! Eu não vou ficar aqui dando spoiler, então é isso: Nos vemos quarta-feira.**_

_**Vamos responder reviews?**_

_**Ok, reviews:**_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Mas se não for surtada, não é a Bella! [Na verdade, não é nem mulher]_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Rsrsrs – No fim das contas, a Bella também não conseguiu fugir, neh?_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É... O medo é mau conselheiro – Mas quem é que não sente medo?_

_**T. Yuki: **__'Vem caca depois' – Foi o máximo! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Muito espertinha você! Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Ainda vou dar um tempinho de felicidade para eles. Mas só porque eles ficam tãaaao lindos quando estão assim 'namoradinhos'_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Vai ter que esperar, vai ter que esperar..._

_**Bee Stream: **__Aff, mano! Como não sabia? Uma pessoa que gosta tanto das 'bobagens'! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Ah! Então agora o vestibular já foi, neh? E aí?_

_**Daia Matos: **__Mocinho Emmett só vai ficar sabendo no próximo... Hihihihihi_

_**Lara Cullen sz: **__A Bella meio que ainda mantém um relacionamento com a Alice, mas o Edward... Ele não tem muita ligação com ela, então eu acho que ele não vai sonhar com a Alice não._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Você que pensa! Eu tenho leitoras menores de idade, viu? Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ah, já que foi, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Seu aniversário é sexta agora?_

_**Bia: **__Outros segredos irão surgindo, mas você vai ter que ler para descobri-los! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__A gente usa uma palavrinha mais forte e já é zuada! Tsc, tsc, tsc [E pára de fazer tanta pergunta, Isabel!]_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__É – Este é o lema agora: 'Um dia de cada vez'_

_**Vic P: **__Espero que não! Não quero ser culpada por sua morte!_

_**Raffa: **__É, a Bella NÃO consegue fugir! Nem a teimosia dela é tanta!_

_**Biana: **__'Fogo e fofura' – A-DO-REI! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda: **__É, a Bella abriu... Você pode saber, mas eu não quero que sua mãe me processe! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Não pense no amanhã! Estamos vivendo um dia de cada vez, ok? Um dia de cada vez..._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Não força! Demorei #NovosAres inteira para tomar coragem de escrever algo assim e você já vem pedindo mais detalhes! *Tenho vergonha..._


	15. Cap 14 Ontem hoje aqui agora

_**Capítulo 14: Ontem, hoje, aqui, agora...**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Pronta?" – Edward deu mais uma ajeitadinha em minha blusa.

"Parece que você está arrumando uma criança para o primeiro dia de aula" – Eu ri porque Edward parecia mais nervoso do que eu.

"Você é minha criança"

"Eu não sou uma criança, seu pedófilo" – Nós dois rimos.

O clima estava incrivelmente bom entre nós. Passamos o domingo em casa, e... Bom, nós fizemos sexo algumas vezes, em posições cada vez melhores, comemos pizza no jantar e estávamos até parecendo mesmo um casal normal de namorados.

Nem a ligação-surpresa destruiu nosso clima.

Nós ainda estávamos deitados quando a tal Tânia ligou. Mesmo que eu não quisesse escutar, seria um pouco difícil: Ela estava gritando como uma louca ao telefone.

"Acho que sua 'ex' não se acha tão ex assim" – Eu comentei quando Edward finalmente conseguiu desligar.

"Tânia é louca" – Ele suspirou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo – "Eu realmente estou tão cansado que ela não entenda que nós terminamos"

"Ela sempre age assim?"

"Sim. E foi exatamente por isso que nós terminamos" – Ele bufou – "Quando ela coloca algo na cabeça, pensa que qualquer coisa pode ser feita para alcançar o objetivo"

"Você disse que gostava das teimosas" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Das teimosas, não das malucas! Tânia ultrapassou os limites da teimosia no dia em que disse que estava grávida!"

"Grávida?" – Eu me surpreendi.

"Ela colocou na cabeça que devíamos nos casar e, quando eu não concordei com o plano, ela simplesmente disse que estava esperando um filho meu"

"E então?"

"E então que isso não mudava nada" – Edward deu de ombros – "Eu nunca abandonaria um filho, mas eu não ia me casar com ela por causa de uma gravidez claramente planejada para me prender"

"E o bebê?"

"Não havia bebê nenhum" – Edward suspirou – "Ela estava mentindo sobre isso: Tânia nunca esteve esperando um filho meu"

"Oh, Edward... Isso é horrível..."

"Talvez" – Ele deu de ombros duramente – "Mas não sei se posso realmente dizer que fiquei triste. Eu nunca havia pensado em filhos, e eu sinceramente não queria que Tânia pudesse ter um bebê como moeda de troca"

"Um bebê não é uma moeda de troca"

"Para ela, seria" – Edward explicou – "Por isso mesmo, eu já havia deixado minhas intenções bem claras: Se ela realmente estivesse esperando um filho meu, eu teria lutado pela guarda"

"Mesmo?" – Eu fiquei surpresa em imaginar Edward lutando para cuidar sozinho de um bebê.

"Se uma mulher não puder ser uma boa mãe para o meu filho, se eu acreditasse que era realmente a melhor opção, eu lutaria pela guarda, sim"

Embora a princípio não fizesse sentido, eu achei até bonito a forma como Edward falou. Estava claro que essa Tânia não passava de uma louca, então talvez ele estivesse mesmo certo quanto ao bebê.

E, embora doesse um pouco imaginar um filho de Edward com outra mulher, eu sorri ao imaginar o quão lindo um bebê vindo dele seria.

"Você teria filhos lindos"

"Quem sabe um dia?" – Ele sorriu – "Quando eu encontrar a mulher certa"

"É..." – Eu sabia que a forma como ele estava sorrindo queria dizer que havia uma chance de eu ser essa tal 'mulher certa', mas eu também sabia que, na verdade, essa chance não existia realmente – "Eu realmente acho que bebês deviam ser criados com uma família. Só quem vive em um orfanato faz idéia de o quanto pais de verdade fazem falta"

"Não apenas quem vive em orfanatos, meu anjo – Eu também sei o quanto minha mãe fez falta em minha vida"

"Sim, é verdade... Acho que às vezes me esqueço que Esme não é sua mãe"

"Esme..."

"Oh, me desculpe falar sobre ela"

"Não, não... Está tudo bem" – Edward sorriu – "Hoje nós temos um relacionamento pacífico, embora continuemos mantendo distância"

"Onde ela está?"

"Se mudou para Phoenix. Eu a visitei há alguns meses, antes de ir até Forks" – Edward contou – "Nós conversamos muito, colocamos algumas coisas nos lugares... Ela falou sobre a 'irmã do Jasper', mas ela nem sabia se você havia sobrevivido ao acidente"

"Ela foi embora tão rápido..."

"Sim... Não foi fácil para ela. Alice era sua única filha, e... Crescer sem os pais não é fácil, mas eu imagino que seguir em frente sem um filho, deve ser doloroso demais para qualquer um"

"É, deve ser..." – Eu concordei.

Era engraçado como nossas conversas mais profundas deixavam o ar em volta mais leve. Nós estávamos nos conhecendo um pouquinho mais, e estávamos gostando disso...

"Tem certeza que quer me levar?" – Eu perguntei pela milésima vez – "Você sabe que eu posso pegar um táxi ou algo assim"

"Você está tentando mesmo me dispensar, Isabella?"

"Não" – Eu ri – "Só não quero que você chegue ao trabalho atrasado por minha causa"

"Mas eu faço questão de te levar: Conhecer essa tal loja, me certificar que você vai ficar bem..."

"Eu vou ficar bem" – Eu afirmei sorrindo.

"Hum..." – Edward fez um biquinho lindo – "Mas eu não vou ficar bem... Depois de passar o fim de semana todo juntinho de você, sentindo seu cheiro perto o tempo todo... Ficar longe de você vai ser uma tortura"

"Mas se eu não estivesse indo trabalhar, você teria que ficar longe do mesmo jeito, não é?"

"Não... Eu podia faltar no trabalho..."

"Não, você não podia" – Eu tentei manter um tom sério.

"E por que não? Nós podíamos ter um dia ótimo, sabia?" – Edward se aproximou com aquele seu sorriso lindo e safado – "Quer que eu te mostre como poderia ser?"

"Não!" – Eu ri, enquanto esticava os braços para mantê-lo longe – "Acho melhor nós irmos, antes que acabemos chegando atrasados – Os dois!"

_**Full Moon**_

_(Lua Cheia – The Black Ghosts/Trilha de Twilight)_

When the thorn bush turns white that's when I'll come home

_Quando o espinho dos arbustos ficar branco, eu irei para casa_  
I am going out to see what I can sow

_Estou indo embora para ver o que posso semear_  
And I don't know where I'll go

_E não sei para onde irei_  
And I don't know what I'll see

_Não sei o que verei_  
But I'll try not to bring it back home with me

_Mas tentarei não trazer tudo para casa comigo_

Like the morning sun your eyes will follow me

_Como o Sol da manhã, seus olhos me seguirão_  
As you watch me wander, curse the powers that be

_Enquanto você me observa vagar, amaldiçoa o poder que tenho_  
Cause all I want is here and now but it's already been and gone

_**Porque tudo o que eu quero é o aqui e agora, mas já está sendo, já foi**_  
Our intentions always last that bit too long

_**Nossas intenções sempre vão um pouco mais além**_

Far far away, no voices sounding, no one around me and

_Muito longe, sem nenhuma voz soando ou alguém em volta de mim_  
you're still there

_**Mas você ainda está lá**_  
Far far away, no choices passing, no time confounds me

_**Muito longe, sem vozes passando, sem o tempo para me confundir **_

and you're still there

_**E você ainda está lá**_

In the full moons light I listen to the stream

_À luz da Lua Cheia, eu ouço o ribeiro_  
And in between the silence hear you calling me

E _no silêncio, eu te escuto me chamar_  
But I don't know where I am and I don't trust who I've been

_**Mas eu nem sei onde estou e não confio em quem me tornei**_  
And If I come home how will I ever leave

_**E se eu for para casa, como poderei sair de lá?**_

Edward dirigiu até a loja, enquanto ouvíamos música no rádio. Eu ri baixinho quando ele suspirou ao virar a esquina e estacionar.

"Você vai ficar bem? Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar, está bem?"

"Edward eu não sou nenhuma criança, não é?" – Eu ri.

"Mas você é uma mocinha do interior, uma menininha de Forks. Eu fico preocupado em te deixar assim perdida em Seattle"

"Eu não estou perdida: Vou passar o dia todo dentro da loja"

"Tudo bem... Eu venho te buscar"

"Edward... Não precisa"

"Eu venho te buscar" – Edward disse naquele tom que encerrava a discussão.

"Tudo bem, 'papai'"

"Argh! Não me chame assim" – Edward riu – "Isso seria nojento!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" – Eu ri com ele – "Agora preciso ir"

"Está bem..." – Edward fez um biquinho – "Vou sentir sua falta..." – Ele acariciou meu rosto com uma mão – "E você, se comporte bem, tome cuidado, não reaja a assaltos e, se algum cliente vier com aquela velha história que você tem o corpo igualzinho ao da mulher dele e pedir para você experimentar alguma lingerie, não o faça, ok?"

"Que história é essa, Edward?" – Eu ri – "Nunca ouvi falar disso! Por acaso você já fez isso com alguma vendedora, Senhor Cullen?"

"EU não. Mas, se eu tivesse encontrado uma vendedora como você, talvez tivesse feito"

"Sei, sei" – Eu estreitei os olhos para ele – "Agora preciso mesmo ir, está bem?"

"Está bem... Até de tarde" – Edward me deu um beijo.

"Tenha um bom dia" – Eu desejei antes de sair do carro.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Bom dia" – Eu sorri para o Emmett, que estava passando alguns papéis para Jéssica. Assim que atravessei a porta da minha sala, ele entrou também e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Por quê?"

"Você chega aqui com esse bom humor todo, em plena segunda-feira? Um homem que está há meses sem... Oh!" – Ele mesmo se interrompeu e começou a gargalhar – "Você finalmente transou com a Isabella!"

"Emmett! Eu prefiro que todos os funcionários não saibam da minha vida"

"Meu Deus, você realmente conseguiu?" – Ele puxou a cadeira em frente à minha mesa e se sentou – "Vamos lá: Eu quero todos os detalhes"

"Todos os detalhes? O que nós somos agora: Duas garotinhas da sexta série?"

"Ah! Tudo bem! Se você não quer me dar todos os detalhes, eu vou fazer apenas 'a' pergunta: Valeu à pena toda a espera?"

"Cada minuto" – Eu confessei com um sorriso – "Sinceramente, foi o melhor fim de semana da minha vida"

"U-la-lá! Edward Cullen foi fisgado pela dançarina!"

"Não fale dela assim, Emm..." – Eu não queria que pensassem assim dela. Bella era muito mais do que seu passado no _Nômades_.

"Ok, me desculpe" – Emmett ergueu suas mãos – "Foi mais de uma?"

"Emmett, jura que eu vou ter que ficar te contando como foi?"

"Hey, seja solidário! Eu estou com a sua irmã há tanto tempo: Sinto falta das histórias de aventuras sexuais com mulheres desconhecidas"

"Primeiro: Já disse para não falar de sexo e Rosalie na mesma frase, está bem? Ela é minha irmã e eu ainda prefiro fingir que ela não faz isso com você. Segundo: A Bella não é uma desconhecida. E terceiro: O sexo foi ótimo, e recorrente, _mon ami_"

"Oh, _Mon Die_!" – Emmett gargalhou – "Fico muito surpreso que você tenha vindo trabalhar hoje"

"Bella arrumou um emprego em uma loja no Centro" – Eu dei de ombros – "E já que ela não ia estar em casa, eu vim..."

"Quem sabe esta seja a mulher que vai colocar Edward Cullen nos eixos" – Emmett fingiu pensar alto – "E eu jurei que não viveria para ver este momento histórico: Uma mulher morando em sua casa e regendo seu humor!"

Eu sorri com a frase do Emmett. Normalmente, eu reviraria os olhos e torceria o nariz, dizendo que mulher nenhuma iria reger meu humor, mas talvez Emmett estivesse certo, e eu fosse permitir que Bella me 'colocasse nos eixos'.

Durante nossos tempos na Europa, eu nunca havia me deixado levar assim com ninguém. Mesmo minhas 'paixões' tinham sido rápidas e descartáveis.

Tânia havia sido meu relacionamento mais longo, e sinceramente, eu não havia me sentido ligado a ela nem metade do que eu me sentia ligado a Bella.

Quando o horário de voltar para casa chegou, eu já estava impaciente. Passar o dia todo sem sequer poder ligar e saber se Bella estava bem, foi irritante – Acho que não adianta negar que sou um homem um tanto quanto controlador.

Bella já estava na calçada e sorriu para mim enquanto eu estacionava para ela entrar.

"Oi" – Ela estava tão lindamente sorridente e se aproximou para depositar um beijo em meus lábios.

"Demorei?"

"Não. Acabei de sair"

"Cansada?" – Eu analisei sua expressão.

"Bastante" – Ela suspirou, mas parecendo tão satisfeita consigo mesma – "Quem diria que trabalhar de vendedora em uma loja seria mais cansativo que dançar?"

"E que como foi seu dia?" – Eu perguntei enquanto dava a partida.

"Foi ótimo. A sobrinha da Carmelita é um anjo! Me mostrou tudo, me explicou as coisas, foi super paciente comigo... Eu até fiz minha primeira venda!"

"Jura? Meus parabéns" – Eu a beijei quando paramos no farol – "Embora suas vendas te levem para longe de mim"

"Ah, Edward..." – Bella suspirou – "Você prometeu que nós não íamos falar do futuro"

"Verdade. Me desculpe" – Eu suspirei também – "Não está mais aqui quem falou. E então... Você não me contou qual foi o produto de sua primeira venda" – Eu mudei de assunto, esperando que Bella voltasse a se animar.

"Uma camisola azul" – Ela sorriu.

"Ah, Bella... Diga que você não experimentou o produto para o cliente"

"Era A cliente, Edward!" – Bella riu abertamente – "Sabe que eu nunca imaginei que um homem tão bonito fosse ser ciumento?"

"E o que a beleza de alguém tem a ver com ciúme?"

"Hum, eu acho que tem! Veja bem: Uma pessoa bonita não precisa ser insegura"

"Eu não sou inseguro" – Eu expliquei – "Mas eu sou um homem e sei como funciona o pensamento de outro homem. E eu não gosto de ficar dividindo nada com ninguém"

"Você não iria me dividir: O outro homem só estaria olhando"

"Ele estaria te usando como 'inspiração sexual' hoje à noite, meu anjo. Pode ter certeza"

"Edward!" – Bella corou lindamente.

"O que foi? Vai me dizer que você não sabe que é uma mulher deliciosa e que qualquer homem te olharia com segundas intenções?"

"Pára"

"Ai, ai..." – Eu ri por vê-la tão envergonhada – "Você fica linda quando cora. Não sei como você conseguia dançar de biquíni"

"Você se acostuma" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Aliás... Sabia que você ainda me deve uma dança? Naquele dia, eu paguei e você praticamente me deixou na mão" – Eu vi Bella olhando para o lado e corando mais ainda – "Wow! Não estou falando literalmente, meu anjo!" – Eu ri – "Mas, ainda assim, você me deve uma dança"

"Eu pago. Mas dá para parar de falar nisso?"

"Jura? Você paga? Hoje?"

"Hoje não... Estou cansada... Pode ser outro dia?"

"Pode!" – Eu quase quiquei no banco, imaginando como seria.

"Você parece uma criança quando consegue o que quer, sabia?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu sorri para ela – "Este é o meu charme"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olha que bonitinhos... Estão bonitinhos, não estão?**_

_**Bom, espero vocês na sexta-feira.**_

_**Beijinhos carinhosos para todas vocês (E se é que há algum menino por aí, para você também! Rsrsrs)**_

_**Ain, deixa eu ir que também estou cansada: Essa vida de trabalhadora é dura, neh não, Bella?**_

_**AHHHH!**_

_**E OBRIGADA POR CADA UMA DE MINHAS MAIS DE 300 REVIEWS! VOCÊ SÃO O MÁXIMO!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Oh-oh-oh! __Como assim, o Edward de souvenir? Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Só em Janeiro? ARGH! Que demora!_

_**Julia Muniz: **__Seja bem-vinda!_

_**Maah: **__Ah! Quantos anos você vai fazer? Aposto que são poucos! Para você estar assim empolgada! Rsrsrs_

_**T. Yuki: **__Ah... Fica triste ainda não! Vai vivendo um dia de cada vez: Que nem eles!_

_**Bee Stream: **__Rsrsrs – Acusando as irmãs! Que coisa feia!_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Vai aproveitando enquanto é tempo! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__Eles estão se dando bem – Tá bonitinho, não tá?_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Ah, bobinha é você! *língua Rsrsrs_

_**Bia: **__A Irina é só um ventinho passageiro! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Depois ninguém entende porque o Edward chama a Bella de gatinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen sz: **__Boa sorte com as provas_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Isso: Anota! E continua respirando fundo!_

_**AgathaRoesler: **__Olá, seja bem-vinda! E eu nem demoro: Eu posto toda segunda, quarta e sexta!_

_**Julia Miranda: **__Não conto, não conto! Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Final feliz! – Não falo nada sobre o decorrer da história..._

_**Vic P: **__Ah, nem a Bella conseguiu fugir! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Você escreve, você fica com vergonha... Rsrsrsrs – Tá pior que eu escrevendo meus... AIN, que vergonha de dizer 'lemons' Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda: **__Eles não estavam santinhos – É só que eu não descrevi Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs_


	16. Cap 15 OMG

_**Capítulo 15: OMG**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Precisamos comprar um celular para você" – Edward declarou enquanto sentava ao meu lado no sofá, após ter terminado seu banho.

"Ih... Lá vem você. E eu preciso de um celular para que?"

"Para falar, oras!" – Edward me encarou – "Hoje, por exemplo, minha reunião começou super tarde e eu fiquei preocupado que acabasse depois do horário e eu nem ia ter como te avisar que ia chegar atrasado para te pegar"

"Eu sei um jeito melhor de resolver isso" – Eu sorri para Edward, enquanto me sentava em seu colo – "Eu posso começar a vir embora sozinha... De táxi, ou metrô..."

"Por que você vive querendo me dispensar?" – Edward perguntou parecendo uma criança emburrada.

"Ah... Você fica tão bonitinho quando faz essa carinha... Pronto! Está bem: Eu deixo você me ajudar a escolher um celular"

"Mesmo?"

"Mas eu pago"

"Ah, Bella!"

"E vai ser um daqueles bem simples – Só para ligar e pronto! Até porque eu não vou ficar gastando dinheiro com uma coisa que vou derrubar no chão toda hora"

"Mas... E se eu quiser te mandar um e-mail durante o dia?" – Edward fez um biquinho.

"Você me manda um _sms _e já está muito bom!"

"Droga!" – Edward reclamou baixinho.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Era a primeira vez que eu tinha que deixar Bella ir para casa sozinha após o trabalho. Por três semanas eu havia conseguido adiar esse momento, mas hoje realmente não teve jeito: Eu e Emmett fomos a um cliente do outro lado da cidade e estava um trânsito infernal na hora do _rush._

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Você já me perguntou isso dez vezes, Edward" – A voz de Bella era divertida do outro lado da linha – "Eu só vou pegar um táxi: O que pode haver de tão perigoso nisso?"

"Você fica tão bonitinho assim, Cullen-Cullen" – Emmett riu ao meu lado.

"Cala a boa, McCarty!" – Eu resmunguei – "Bella, se você tiver qualquer problema, é só me ligar, ok?"

"E você faz o que? Voa por cima de todos os carros e vem me resgatar?" – Bella riu.

"Se for necessário..."

"Não se preocupe, Edward. Eu juro que consigo chegar na sua casa"

"E você me liga quando estiver lá?"

"Ligo, meu anjo" – Bella riu ao me imitar.

"Sinceramente, Cullen: Eu acho que você está totalmente perdido" – Emmett meneou a cabeça assim que me viu desligar o celular – "Se essa garota lançar o graveto você vai correndo buscar"

"Unf! Olha só quem fala: O brinquedinho pessoal de Rosalie Cullen, Ursão?"

"Sabe o que eu acho interessante, Cullen? Você nunca nega que está caidinho por ela"

"Eu estou" – Eu declarei sorrindo – "E não me importo mesmo. Isabella tem valido a pena cada segundo, Emm"

"Você sabe que sua irmã ainda está chateada com aquela briga de vocês, não é?" – Emmett falou sério e, quando Emmett falava sério, eu sabia que era MUITO sério.

"Eu não ouvi nenhum pedido de desculpas"

"Ela só estava tentando ser sua irmã mais velha, Edward. Você sabe que a Rose sempre achou que devia te defender de tudo"

"Tudo bem, Emm: O que você quer que eu faça? Vá até lá e peça desculpas por querer uma mulher na minha vida? Não importa se é a Isabella ou qualquer outra, a Rose simplesmente não tem o direito de discordar dos meus sentimentos. Nem eu mesmo posso fazê-lo"

"Só... Tente dar um desconto para ela... Apareça lá em casa, ou vamos sair para jantar..."

"Se a Bella puder ir" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Tudo bem: Eu não vou ficar no meio do fogo cruzado!" – Emmett ergueu as mãos em rendição – "Sua irmã que ligue para você!"

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

Eu entrei em casa esperando que Bella fosse estar me esperando no sofá, como ela sempre fazia. Mas ela não estava.

"Bella?" – Eu chamei e fiquei mais aliviado quando ouvi o barulho de algo caindo lá dentro dos quartos. Algo caindo só podia ser sinal de que Isabella estava lá.

Eu continuei andando em direção aos quartos, mas Bella surgiu na sala antes que eu pudesse ir. Ela usava um biquíni branco – Exatamente como no dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez.

"Oi" – Ela sorriu de um jeito 'sapeca'.

"Oi" – Eu percebi que minha voz estava meio presa – "Esse..." – Eu apontei o biquíni, mas não consegui terminar a frase.

"Não..." – Bella fez um biquinho – "Não é o mesmo daquele dia" – Então ela havia entendido minha pergunta não feita – "Aquele eu deixei em Forks. Mas esse ficou bom, não ficou?"

"Ótimo" – Eu assenti.

"Você fica bonitinho quando está sem palavras" – Bella riu.

"É que eu não esperava tudo isso"

"Bom... Disseram que eu estava devendo uma dança e... Você sabe, eu não gosto de dever coisas, então achei que já estava na hora de pagar" – Bella andou na minha direção – "Porque o senhor não se senta?" – Eu estendi minha mão em sua direção, mas Bella me deu um tapinha antes que eu pudesse tocá-la – "Hey! O senhor não me toca, senhor Cullen. A Marie só dança" – Bella me ajudou a tirar a jaqueta que estava usando, e depois me empurrou para sentar no sofá.

Eu me sentei e Bella procurou o controle remoto do sistema de som. Eu sorri enquanto ela se atrapalhava toda – E eu adorava isso nela.

_OMG – 'Oh, my Gosh'_

_(Oh, meu Deus - Usher Feat Will.)_

Oh, my gosh

_Oh, meu Deus_

Babe let me

_Baby, deixe-me_

I did it again so imma let the (beat rock)

_Eu fiz de novo, então deixe-me soltar (a batida)_

Oh, my!

_Oh, meu!_

Bella olhou bem dentro de meus olhos assim que se virou, e eu sabia que eles já deviam estar negros de tanto desejo.

Ela começou a se mover no ritmo da música, tão linda quanto ela estava aquele dia no _Nômades_. Aliás, MAIS linda – Eu sorri ao perceber que Bella não havia se maquiado. Linda, exatamente como minha menina devia ser.

Babe let me love you down

_Baby, me deixe amar você_

There's so many ways to love ya

_E há tantas maneiras de te amar_

'Sim, Isabella: Eu vou te mostrar todas as maneiras que podemos fazer amor essa noite, meu anjo' – Eu sorri mentalmente enquanto Bella se aproximava.

Babe I can break you down

_Baby, eu posso te conquistar_

There's so many ways to love ya

_Há tantas maneiras de te amar_

Ya got me like: "Oh, my gosh, I'm so in love"

_Você me deixa tipo: "Oh, meu Deus, eu estou tão apaixonado"_

I found you finally, it make me want to say

_Finalmente achei você, e isso me faz querer dizer_

Bella chegou mais perto e colocou uma perna de cada lado de meu corpo e eu corri minha mão por sua coxa. Bella sorriu e então se aproximou, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

"Você não me toca"

"Ah, Isabella" – Eu deixei um gemido escapar.

"Isabella, não: Marie" – Ela riu.

"Não" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e olhei em seus olhos – "Eu quero VOCÊ – Minha Bella. Meu anjo"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, my gosh

_Oh, meu Deus_

You make me wanna say

_Você me faz querer dizer_

Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**_PDV BELLA_**

Assim que eu recebi a ligação de Edward, eu sabia: Este era o dia que eu estava esperando por longas semanas.

Eu corri para casa e preparei tudo. Eu havia escolhido a música outro dia, quando ela tocou no rádio enquanto voltávamos para casa. Edward cantou um trechinho dela e me deu um beijo rápido e eu sabia que aquela era uma canção que eu iria guardar para sempre.

Seus olhos lindos e surpresos fizeram valer a pena cada segundo pensando nesse dia.

Eu comecei a dançar para Edward e nossos olhares estavam presos um ao outro. Assim como havia sido naquele dia na sala VIP do _Nômades_, eu me senti quase magicamente atraída por Edward e andei em sua direção.

Eu coloquei uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Edward e ele correu uma mão por minha perna, fazendo minha pele queimar.

"Você não me toca" – Eu sussurrei no ouvido de Edward

"Ah, Isabella"

"Isabella, não: Marie" – Eu o corrigi.

"Não" – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me lançou aquele olhar sério que tocava minha alma – "Eu quero VOCÊ – Minha Bella. Meu anjo"

I fell in love with shawty

_Eu me apaixonei por essa gata_

When I seen her on the dance floor

_Quando a vi dançar_

She was dancing sexy

_Ela estava dançando tão sexy_

Po-po-popping, dropping, dropping low

_To-to-tombando, descendo devagar_

Eu até queria me manter no 'personagem', mas com Edward me olhando daquele jeito e dizendo aquelas coisas, ficava difícil.

Ah! Vamos ser sinceros: A quem eu quero enganar? Eu não consegui resistir nem quando o vi pela primeira vez naquele sofá do Nômades, como vou resistir aqui: Na sala dele, no sofá dele, com ele me tocando assim?

Em um segundo nossas bocas estavam juntas e as mãos de Edward me puxaram para ainda mais perto dele.

"Eu prefiro esse sofá" – Eu murmurei contra sua boca – "Do que aquele no _Nômades_"

"Não" – Edward me parou – "Eu quero você: Na minha cama" – Edward se ergueu de uma vez, me levando em seu colo.

"O som está ligado"

"Eu não me importo"

Never ever has a lady

_Nunca como uma lady_

Hit me on the first sight

_Bateu à primeira vista_

This was something special

_Isso foi especial_

This was just like dynamite

_Isso foi como dinamite_

Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow

_Querida, você me tem pow, pow, pow_

Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow

_Querida, seus seios são como 'wow, oh, wow'_

Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style

_Garota, você sabe que eu adoro seu estilo_

Check, check, check, check,

_Checando, checando, checando_

Che-checking you out like

_Checando como você está_

Edward andou até o quarto e me colocou sobre a cama devagar, sorrindo ao analisar meu biquíni - "Posso tirar?" – Ele me pediu e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, já incapaz de falar qualquer coisa.

Ele tirou meu biquíni e eu o observei se livrar de suas próprias roupas também, enquanto pegava o preservativo na gaveta.

Ooh, she got it all

_Oh, ela tem tudo!_

Sexy from her head to toes

_Sexy da cabeça aos pés_

And I want it all, and all, and all

_E eu quero tudo, e tudo, e tudo_

Eu estava tão excitada que Edward deslizou para dentro de mim. Eu apertei suas costas, e ele começou a explorar meu pescoço com sua boca.

A música ainda estava tocando na sala e eu comecei a me perder rápido demais. Eu percebi que estava quase rasgando o braço de Edward com minha unha, mas ao invés de machucá-lo, eu parecia estar agradando.

"Ai, meu anjo..." – Edward sussurrou baixinho, correndo uma mão pela lateral de meu corpo e eu senti um arrepio se formando no centro de meu corpo.

Babe let me love you down

_Baby, me deixe amar você_

There's so many ways to love ya

_Há tantas maneiras de te amar_

Babe I can break you down

_Baby, eu posso te conquistar_

There's so many ways to love ya

_Há tantas maneiras de te amar_

Ya got me like: "Oh, my gosh, I'm so in love"

_Você me deixa tipo: "Oh, meu Deus, você me deixa tão apaixonado"_

I found you finally, it make me want to say

_Finalmente achei você, e isso me faz querer dizer_

Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, my gosh

_Oh, meu Deus_

You make me wanna say

_Você me faz querer dizer_

You make me wanna say

_Você me faz querer dizer_

Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

"Ai..." – Eu gemi baixinho e então tudo sumiu. O sexo com Edward era intenso desde a primeira vez, mas estava literalmente ficando cada vez melhor – "Droga..."

"O que foi?" – Edward segurou meu rosto.

"Acabou rápido demais" – Eu sussurrei e Edward riu.

"E quem disse que acabou, meu anjo?" – Edward passeou com sua língua por meu lábio inferior – "Nós podemos continuar"

"Ah..." – Eu mordi o lábio para conter um sorriso e Edward me virou de costas para si. Ele ficou beijando e mordiscando minha nuca, enquanto trocava a camisinha e então segurou meu quadril, me penetrando outra vez.

Nós já tínhamos experimentado algumas coisas juntos, mas nunca essa posição e, não demorou muito para eu descobrir que estava gostando.

"Ah" – Eu arfei de repente e Edward parou.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Feel so hard for honey

_Fico tão excitado com você, querida_

Out of all the girls up in the club

_Pois de todas as garotas do clube_

This one got me whipped,

_Esta me chamou a atenção_

Just off one look, yep I fell in love

_Com apenas um olhar, eu meu apaixonei_

This was something special

_Isso foi tão especial_

This was just like dynamite

_Foi apenas como dinamite_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Out of sight

Bella era incrivelmente perfeita. E tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era o quanto era gostoso estar com ela.

"Ah" – Ela arfou de repente e eu parei, segurando seu quadril.

"O que foi? Eu te machuquei?"

"Não" – Bella respondeu ainda imóvel – "Eu acho que... Você encontrou meu 'Ponto G'"

"Jura?" – Eu sorri para mim mesmo – "Onde? Aqui?" – Eu investi novamente contra ela, tentando ir tão fundo quanto pudesse.

I fell in love with honey like my, oh my

_Eu caí no amor, querida. Como... Meu, oh, meu_

Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly

_Você parece maravilhosa; Voar, apenas, voar_

Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my

_Querida, você é como uma supermodelo; Meu, oh Meu_

Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?

_Baby, como você consegue fazer um homem crescido chorar?_

"Ai, Edward!" – Bella tremeu.

"Aqui?" – Eu perguntei de novo enquanto investia contra ela e Bella só gemia.

Foi impossível não me entregar junto com ela quando o prazer a alcançou tão forte quanto eu nunca havia visto.

Bella gemeu alto e arranhou minha perna quando me apertou forte demais.

Ooh, baby you got it all

_Oh, baby, você tem tudo_

Sexy from her head to toes

_Sexy da cabeça aos pés_

And i want it all, and all, and all

_E eu quero tudo, e tudo, e tudo_

Eu afastei o cabelo de Bella e dei um beijo atrás de sua orelha. Ela estava tão quietinha e puxou meu braço para que eu a abraçasse.

So, honey, let me love you down

_Querida, me deixe ea mar_

There's so many ways to love ya

_Há tantas maneiras de amar você_

Babe I can break you down

_Baby, eu posso conquistar você_

There's so many ways to love ya

_E há tantas maneiras de amar você_

"Você é a mulher mais prazerosa com quem eu já estive" – Eu disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Isso é um elogio?" – Ela brincou.

"Vocês mulheres costumam ter tantas regras, jogos, tabus que vocês mesmas se impõem... Mas você não... Você me deixa te tocar, você me diz o que quer... Isso é muito prazeroso para um homem"

"Você também é muito prazeroso para uma mulher" – Bella riu.

Ya got me like: "Oh, my gosh, i'm so in love"

_Você me deixa como: "Oh, meu Deus, eu estou tão apaixonado"_

I found you finally, it make me want to say

_Eu finalmente achei você, e isso me faz querer dizer_

Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, my gosh

_Oh, meu Deus_

"Bella?" – Eu chamei baixinho ouvindo a música acabar lá na sala

"Oi"

"Eu sei que prometi, mas preciso te falar uma coisa"

"O que foi?" – Bella se virou, procurando enxergar meu rosto.

"Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você"

Oh, my gosh

_Oh, meu Deus_

Oh, my, oh, my...

_Oh, meu – Oh, meu_

Oh, o-oh, my gosh

_Oh, o-oh, meu Deus_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oh, my Gosh...**_

_**Meninas, preciso sair e não vai dar para responder reviews 'TIM-tim' por 'TIM-tim'...**_

_**Então eu vou só agradecer todas vocês e no próximo capítulo eu respondo em dobro, tá?**_

_**Vocês me deixam review mesmo assim?**_


	17. Cap 16 Escolhas

_**Capítulo 16: Escolhas**_

"'_E o que é que ela vê nele?' - Nossos amigos se interrogam sobre nossas escolhas, e nós fazemos o mesmo em relação às escolhas deles - 'O que é, caramba, que aquele fulano tem de especial?' 'E qual será o encanto secreto de Beltrana?'_

_Vou contar o que ela vê nele: Ela vê tudo o que não conseguiu ver no próprio pai. Ela vê a serenidade rara e isso é mais importante que o Porsche (N/A: Ops! Porsche, não! Volvo! Rsrsrs) que ele tem. Ela vê que ele se emociona com pequenos gestos e se revolta com injustiças, ela vê uma pinta em seu ombro esquerdo, que estranhamente ninguém repara. Ela vê que ele faz tudo para que ela fique contente (...), ela vê que ele erra, mas quando acerta, acerta em cheio! (...) Ela vê que ele não liga para os comportamentos padrões, ela o vê chorando, ela o vê nu, ela o vê em tudo o aquilo que é invisível para todos._

_Agora vou contar o que ele vê nela: Ele vê, sim, que o corpo dela talvez não seja como o da 'Daniela Cicareli', mas vê também que ela tem uma coxa! E um sorriso que puxa mais para um lado que para o outro. E vê que, ela, do jeito que é, preenche todas as suas carências do passado, e vê que ela precisa dele – E isso o faz sentir importante. Ele vê que ela não sabe fazer um rabo de cavalo descente, mas faz um 'cafuné' que devia ser patenteado. (...) Ele vê que ela é tão insegura quanto ele, e tão humana quanto todos, e vê que ela é livre e poderia estar com qualquer homem do mundo – Mas está ao seu lado._

_E vê que ela se preocupa quando ele chega tarde, mas não se preocupa porque ele não diz que a ama de dez em dez minutos – E é por isso mesmo que ele a ama. Mesmo que mais ninguém entenda."_

_(Martha Medeiros – Jornalista brasileira, colunista dos Jornais 'Zero Hora' e 'O Globo')_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Bella?" – Eu me assustei quando Ângela tocou meu braço. Eu estava sentada no estoque, arrumando os produtos novos que haviam chegado.

"Oi?" – Eu a olhei e ela estava analisando meu rosto – "Me desculpe, eu estava distraída"

"Percebi" – Ângela riu – "Estou te chamando faz um tempão"

"Ai, desculpa... Eu nem escutei mesmo"

"Bella, está tudo bem com você?" – Ângela pareceu sincera ao perguntar – "Sabe... Se você quiser conversar, eu estou aqui. Talvez eu não possa fazer muito, mas tem vezes que só falar já ajuda um pouco"

"Ai, Ângela" – Eu suspirei – "É o Edward..."

"Vocês brigaram?"

"Não... Ele... Ele disse que está se apaixonando por mim" – Eu fiz uma careta ao repetir as palavras.

"E você está triste? Desculpa, mas eu não entendi... Pelo que eu já vi de Edward Cullen, não deve haver mulher no mundo que ficaria triste de escutar ele dizer algo assim" – Ângela riu – "Ainda mais você, não é? Que está toda caidinha por ele..."

"É tão óbvio assim?"

"Quando vai chegando a hora de ir embora, você fica toda 'cheia de suspiros'... E sorri feito boba quando o celular toca avisando que chegou alguma mensagem..."

"Eu gosto dele" – Eu sussurrei.

"Eu percebi... Mas, se você está apaixonada por ele, porque você não quer que ele fique apaixonado por você?"

"É complicado..."

"Só pode ser: Para você estar com essa carinha"

"Eu sempre soube onde estava me metendo, Ângela. Eu sempre soube que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, nós vamos acabar nos machucando... Mas o Edward... Ele está se deixando levar, achando que pode dar certo. Não é justo com ele"

"Porque você acha que vocês dois vão se machucar?"

"Porque eu sei"

"Bella" – Ângela puxou minha mão entre as dela – "Se você está apaixonada por ele, e o Edward está apaixonado por você, pode ser que dê certo. Sabe... O amor faz coisas incríveis"

"Tem coisas que nem o amor pode consertar, Ângela" – Eu senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos – "Eu preciso sair da casa dele"

"Ah, Bella" – Ângela me abraçou – "Não chore"

"Eu preciso sair de lá, Ângela. Eu preciso... Antes que eu machuque o Edward mais do que já estou machucando"

"Fique calma, querida" – Ângela afagou meu cabelo – "Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Como?" – Eu perguntei, embora soubesse que não havia resposta.

"Eu ainda não sei... Mas, no final, as coisas costumam acabar bem" – Ângela secou uma lágrima que rolava em meu rosto quando nos afastamos – "Você vê: Eu e o Ben, meu namorado... Quando ele foi fazer a faculdade em outro estado, eu achei que seria nosso fim! Mas aí, dando um jeitinho aqui e ali... Acabamos nos resolvendo. Você o Edward vão dar um jeito"

"Eu não sei..." – Eu confessei em um fio de voz – "Mas agora eu preciso mesmo encontrar um lugar para ficar"

"Olha, minha tia vai me matar, mas... Tem um quarto vago lá no meu apartamento, e você pode vir quando quiser. Mas... Você precisa me prometer uma coisa"

"O que?"

"Que você ainda vai tentar"

"Tentar?"

"Tentar com o Edward" – Ela explicou – "Eu sei que você acredita que vai dar errado de qualquer maneira, mas talvez você esteja errada, talvez vocês dois possam dar certo. Então, nós vamos fazer um trato: Você vai voltar para casa, e tentar. E, enquanto sobrar um fiozinho de esperanças, você vai ficar com ele" – Ângela olhou no fundo de meus olhos – "E, se realmente não houver jeito, aí você pode ir para a minha casa"

"Obrigada" – Eu sussurrei.

"Mas não vale boicotar as coisas" – Ângela riu – "Tem que deixar as coisas boas acontecerem. E continuar suspirando quando ele chegar..."

"Obrigada, Ângela"

"Eu posso não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas... Eu ainda sou uma boba romântica, torcendo para que duas pessoas apaixonadas fiquem juntas"

"Você é uma das melhores, com certeza"

"Ah!" – Ângela riu – "Não conte isso à Madre Tereza de Calcutá! Ela ficaria chateada em ser comparada comigo!"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu não queria assustá-la. Eu só... Imaginei que era justo que a mulher que havia feito com que eu me sentisse um adolescente apaixonado outra vez soubesse disso. Soubesse que ela era a causa do meu sorriso bobo sendo comentado no escritório...

Bella ficou olhando bem dentro de meus olhos por alguns segundos e eu quase podia ouvir seu coração batendo rápido – Só não mais rápido que o meu. Eu me senti como alguém que acaba de pular de um prédio, sem saber se a corda do '_bungee jumping'_ está presa em algum lugar.

Eu me aproximei e depositei um beijo em sua testa – "Você não precisa dizer nada" – Eu a puxei para um abraço – "Eu só queria que você soubesse como me sinto com você"

Naquela noite, o sono de Bella estava mais agitado que nunca. Ela chamou Alice e Jasper muitas vezes e falou coisas desconexas que eu não podia entender.

"Eu não posso, Allie" – Bella murmurou e eu tentei acalmá-la outra vez.

"Bella, está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui"

"Não" – Ela se encolheu – "Eu não posso"

"O que você não pode, meu anjo?" – Eu murmurei sem esperar resposta, mas Bella respondeu.

"Me apaixonar por ele"

"O que?"

"Eu não posso me apaixonar pelo Edward"

Eu sorri com a declaração de Bella. Então, ela também estava se apaixonando por mim! Agora eu só precisava descobrir porque ela queria fugir e convencê-la a ficar.

"Pode sim, meu anjo" – Eu sussurrei antes de beijar seu cabelo – "Pode. E 'o Edward' adoraria"

Bella passou o restante da semana meio tensa comigo. Nós continuávamos nos beijando, e dormindo juntos, mas ela parecia constantemente esperando que o assunto visse à tona.

Agora, aos sábados, Carmelita sempre tirava folga – Bella ficou feliz por ela ter uma folga por semana, e eu fiquei feliz por termos a casa só para nós dois por um tempo.

Eu aproveitei para levantar enquanto Bella ainda estava dormindo pesadamente e preparei o café da manhã. Na verdade, eu não preparei realmente, eu apenas juntei todas as coisas que Carmelita já costumava deixar prontas em uma bandeja e as levei para o quarto.

Bella estava deitada de bruços, usando apenas sua calcinha e uma blusinha justas de alças. Eu depositei um beijo em sua pele, na base de sua coluna, exatamente onde a blusa havia subido, expondo uma parte de sua linda pele branca e macia.

"Bom dia" – Eu beijei sua nuca quando Bella gemeu baixinho.

"Hum..."

"Acorda, meu anjo"

"Por quê?" – Bella reclamou enquanto se virava, com os olhos apertados, incomodada com a luz.

"Eu fiz o café da manhã" – Eu indiquei a bandeja sobre a bancada. Bella sorriu e então ficou triste de repente e suspirou pesado.

"Edward... Nós precisamos conversar"

"Não, não precisamos não" – Eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo.

"Edward..."

"Nós prometemos que não íamos falar sobre o futuro, Bella. Eu não falei sobre o futuro: Eu falei sobre como me sinto com você AGORA"

Bella suspirou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate cheios de lágrimas e eu afastei seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"Eu não estou te cobrando nada, meu anjo" – eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Eu só queria que você soubesse como me sinto. Eu não estou esperando que você me diga que sente o mesmo"

Bella me abraçou apertado e eu sabia que ela já devia estar chorando – "Mas eu sinto" – Bella fungou baixinho.

"Isso é tudo o que preciso saber" – Eu beijei seu cabelo – "Por hoje"

"Edward..." – Bella se afastou e me encarou – "Se um dia eu precisar ir embora, nunca pense que eu não senti nada por você. Porque eu senti"

"Shhh" – Eu coloquei um dedo em seus lábios – "Sem falar do futuro, meu anjo"

Eu me aproximei e nós dois nos beijamos, e em um segundo já estávamos deitados na cama outra vez. Eu quebrei nosso beijo e beijei seu pescoço e Bella riu.

"O café vai esfriar" – Bella brincou enquanto corria os dedos por meu cabelo.

"Eu te levo para comer em algum lugar" – Eu continuei depositando beijos em seu rosto.

"Mas eu não quero sair... Quero ficar em casa com você o dia todo" – Bella falou baixinho – "Aqui. Na sua cama..."

"Hum... Golpe baixo, hein, Isabella?" – Eu a encarei – "Tudo bem: Café da manhã primeiro"

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu me sentia como se os ponteiros do meu relógio estivessem correndo cada vez mais rápido em direção à hora em que a bomba iria explodir.

Algumas vezes eu pensava que talvez fosse melhor se eu simplesmente contasse a verdade ao Edward e deixasse que tudo acabasse de uma vez. Outras vezes eu pensava que fosse melhor continuar vivendo um dia de cada vez, esperando até que eu não tivesse mais escolha e algo surgisse nos destruindo completamente.

Quando eu vi a bandeja de café da manhã que Edward havia preparado, meu coração se apertou – Era como se minha consciência estivesse gritando que aquilo não era certo, que eu não merecia nada do que ele estava me dando.

Mas Edward se recusava a conversar, e eu não tinha forças para insistir e gritar que aquilo tudo estava errado.

Principalmente quando ele me olhava com seus olhos verdes e me beijava como só ele sabia beijar. Quando ele tocava meu rosto suavemente e sussurrava com sua voz em meu ouvido... Eu era uma fraca. E sua presença era pior que criptonita diante de mim.

"O que você quer? Morango?" – Edward apontou para as frutas na bandeja.

"Os morangos parecem ótimos" – Eu tentei sorrir.

"'Mais hoje', meu anjo" – Edward se aproximou e apoiou sua testa contra a minha – "Amanhã você pensa bobagem. Vamos ser felizes mais um dia"

'Mais um dia'... Ou MENOS um dia – Menos um para o nosso fim.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Bom dia, _mon ami_!" – A voz de Emmett resoou na entrada de minha sala.

"Bom dia, McCarty"

"Eis aí um fenômeno interessante" – Ele começou a dizer enquanto se sentava à minha frente – "Ao contrário de todos os outros habitantes do Planeta Terra, para Edward Cullen a segunda-feira tem sido o 'dia do bom humor'. Porque será?"

"Porque meus finais de semana tem sido o ponto alto de meus dias – É impossível ficar de mau humor depois deles"

"Um salve para Isabella Dwyer! Pela melhora no humor de meu co-diretor!" – Emmett riu.

"Falando em co-diretor... Você acha que a reunião de hoje vai chegar onde penso que vai?"

"Sinto que não vamos conseguir adiar mais, Edward. Faz quase dois meses que a comissão de acionistas está insistindo para que você vá à Europa"

"Eu sei..."

"Podemos negociar o tempo: Eu acredito que em uma semana você vai conseguir resolver tudo por lá" – Emmett sugeriu – "Assim você pode voltar a tempo para seu fim de semana inacreditável"

"Obrigado pelo apoio"

"Sempre juntos, '_Brow'_" – Emmett estendeu seu punho fechado para um cumprimento.

"Você fica uma gracinha falando assim" – Eu retribuí o gesto, batendo meu punho contra o dele.

"Eu sei. Eu SOU uma gracinha"

"Bom, de qualquer maneira, já que preciso acabar com isso, vamos acabar logo de uma vez" – Eu suspirei, juntando minhas pastas, antes de me levantar.

"Londres costumava ser mais amada, ah?"

"Seattle é que era mais vazia"

"Oh... É tão lindo ver um homem apaixonado"

"Cala a boca, vai. Me dá uma folga por hoje"

"Pode deixar, '_Brow'_. 'É _nóis'_" – Emmett passou um braço por meu ombro.

"E isso já está ficando ridículo, '_Brow'_"

"Achei que você gostasse mais da América agora, então resolvi incorporar pequenas intervenções '_Yankees'_" – Emmett deu de ombros.

"Você é louco..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

'_**Tudo começa com uma escolha...'**_

_**Vamos ver onde as escolhas desses dois vão dar, ah?**_

_**Hoje eu vou ser uma boa menina e responder todas as reviews dos dois capítulos anteriores (Uff!). **_

_**Quarta-feira nos vemos novamente.**_

_**E eu estou adorando ver a animação de vocês com 'Segredos' – Obrigada pela companhia.**_

_**Priii: **__Quente? Onde? Não vi nada não... Rsrsrsrs – E eu não acredito que você tinha me abandonado SÓ porque eu matei os dois? Ah... Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Reação do tipo 'nenhuma', neh? Acho que a Bella ficou meio em choque..._

_**Carol Machado: **__*Perva mode on* Eu não sei por que, mas imagino que Edward Cullen/Rob deva tocar em todos os pontos de uma mulher – Talvez seja a... Digamos assim: 'Fartura' do moço que deve... 'Preencher' tudo *Perva mode off*_

_Pior foi pesquisar a melhor posição para isso! Estou vermelha até agora! Rsrsrsrs_

_**T. Yuki: **__Ah, tadinho do Eddie... Mas até que a Bella se recompôs e não surtou totalmente. Mas... Infelizmente... De vez em quando, a gente encontra umas pedras no caminho..._

_**Bee Stream: **__Ah, já que vai morar com ele, se joga, neh? Rsrsrsrs_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Minhas leitoras são tão safadinhas... rsrsrsrs – E aí, fui bem na dança?_

_**Bia: **__Vocês só querem saber de safadeza! Isso sim! Rsrsrsrs_

_E seus neurônios? Já estão de férias?_

_**Belle: **__Ain, ainda não sei... Vai ter que esperar para descobrir quantos dias eles vão viver de cada vez..._

_**Daia Matos: **__Ah, mas só a Bella que preferia FINGIR que não estava vendo que ele estava apaixonadinho, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen sz: **__Ah, viajou, hein? Espertinha! – E até que a Bella não foi tão má, neh?_

_A Bella dispensa o Edward por que acha que está sempre sendo um peso e não quer atrapalhar ele..._

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__OME! – Sabe que eu até pensei em usar esse nome no capítulo? Rsrsrs – E a viagem, foi boa?_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ai, não pensa no futuro, não pensa no futuro!_

_**Maah: **__Como assim você atrasou na festa surpresa? Que festa surpresa é essa que você já sabia a hora? Meu aniversário é só em Março – Mas eu já passei da fase em que conto os dias para ter mais um ano! Rsrsrs_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__A Bella não saiu correndo, mas também não se jogou, neh? Ela ainda está tentando ponderar as opções._

_**Amanda: **__Ah, pára! Já estou com vergonha suficiente! Rsrsrs – E eu senti que o Edward gostou da dancinha..._

_**Isa Stream: **__Te deixei mesmo sem palavras, ou foi só a pressa, Docinho? Rsrsrsrs_

_Aêeeeee! De férias! 'Agora é nóis, Brow!'_

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Do seu modo meio atrapalhado, a Bella se declarou também, neh?_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Essa do Cepacol Teen foi demais! Rsrsrsrs – Aprendi com a novela: Gancho para o próximo atiça a curiosidade das leitoras! Hehehe!_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Até que a Tânia está se comportando – Acho que ela sabe que o Edward vai matá-la se aprontar alguma! Rsrsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__É, é... Não é a toa que segunda-feira é o dia do 'bom humor', neh? Com esses finais de semana 'animados' Rsrsrsrs_

_**AgathaRoesler: **__É o sangue da Alice se manifestando no Edward – Por isso ele quica! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Nah Cullen: **__Sei lá de onde eu tirei essa história! Eu acho que já ouvi em algum lugar! Rsrsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__É? Só você que queria um Edward, viu? Mais ninguém! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Aé, neh? Vamos aproveitar, Bellinha! Não é qualquer uma que tem um Edward assim facinho na vida! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Sobre a história dos meninos – Eu falei isso porque falam por aí que alguns meninos lêem fics aqui, mas ninguém prova! E aí, outro dia, quando eu postei lá no Twitter sobre um capítulo novo, um menino me deu RT e eu fiquei na dúvida, se ele é meu leitor, ou se ele se enganou! Rsrsrs_

_Mas eu não achei que você era menino não! E espero que sua vida esteja corrida de um jeito bom!_

_**Raffa: **__Oi, Raffa! É, é... Esses dois têm 'o fogo e a doçura', como me disseram outro dia! Rsrsrs_


	18. Cap 17 O Começo do Fim

_N/A: Eu sei que estou sendo triste... Sejam boazinhas comigo, ok?_

_Eu queria colocar um nome que não fosse tão 'literal', mas não adianta ficar enrolando tanto vocês, neh?_

_Então... Me amem – Mesmo eu sendo má._

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Capítulo 17: O começo do fim**_

_PDV BELLA_

"Oi" – Edward me encontrou saindo do banho.

"Oi" – Edward sorriu um pouco.

"Tudo bem?" – Eu perguntei, observando sua expressão um pouco cansada.

"Tudo"

"Demorou..."

"É, eu... Passei em um lugar antes de vir" – Edward entrou no quarto que eu quase não usava mais e andou até a cama – "Para você" – Ele estendeu uma caixa branca com um laço de fita.

"O que é isso?"

"Um presente"

"Por quê? Nem é meu aniversário, nem nada"

"Eu nem sei quando é o seu aniversário" – Edward suspirou tristemente.

"Foi dia 13..." – Eu confessei, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

"Dia treze de Setembro?" – Edward me olhou triste e surpreso – "Seu aniversário passou e você nem me disse nada?"

"Não tinha porque" – Eu dei de ombros – "Faz tanto tempo que eu não comemoro"

"Mas eu queria te levar para jantar, te dar um presente..."

"Eu não preciso de mais nada além de você" – Eu sorri, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Finge que é de aniversário e abre" – Ele indicou a caixa.

Eu peguei a caixa pensando que então era assim que Jasper se sentia quando Alice insistia em gastar seu dinheiro com ele.

"Você parece sua irmã" – Eu ri.

"Fico feliz. Eu acho... Ao menos, você gostava muito dela"

"Eu também gosto muito de você" – Eu o olhei – "O que foi que te deu hoje, hein? Você nunca é assim"

"Abre o presente" – Edward insistiu.

Eu terminei de abrir a caixa e tirei de lá de dentro um vestido. Era um vestido muito bonito, comprido até os pés, estampado em tons de azul.

"É lindo" – Eu me aproximei de Edward e lhe dei um beijo – "Mas onde eu vou usar algo assim?"

"Eu vou precisar fazer uma viagem, meu anjo" – Edward segurou minha mão – "É só por uma semana, mas eu preciso mesmo ir resolver alguns assuntos de nossa filial na Europa"

"Ah..."

"Não vai demorar... E eu só não vou te levar comigo porque iria ser um tédio para você. Eu vou ficar preso no escritório o tempo todo e não ia conseguir te levar a lugar nenhum"

"É só uma semana, não é?" – Eu tentei sorrir, sem saber muito bem o que pensar ou como agir – "Eu posso arrumar um lugar para ficar"

"Eu não te pedi para sair" – Edward falou em tom de bronca e eu ri um pouco – "A Carmelita pode cuidar de você para mim por uma semana, não é? E se você prometer que vai se comportar direitinho, eu te trago um presente" – Nem eu entendia o porquê, mas sempre me sentia uma boba, e ficava toda encantada quando Edward me tratava como se eu fosse uma criança...

"Outro presente?" – Eu brinquei – "Já não basta o vestido?"

"Ah... Falando no vestido..."

"Oh-oh... Que carinha é essa de quem está aprontando, Edward Cullen?"

"Não estou aprontando... Só queria te pedir uma coisa..."

"O que foi?"

"O pessoal do escritório quer fazer algo como uma despedida antes da minha viagem e... Eu queria que você fosse comigo. Como minha... Acompanhante... Como... Minha namorada"

"Edward..."

"Bella, eu estou cansado de esconder o que sinto" – Edward suspirou – "Eu gosto de você. E eu sei que você gosta de mim também! Que mal pode haver em nós contarmos para todo mundo que estamos felizes, meu anjo?"

Meu coração estava palpitando tão alto que eu imaginei que a cidade toda pudesse ouvindo. A expressão quebrada de Edward me fez desejar nunca ter entrado em sua vida para fazê-lo sofrer assim.

"Eu não entendo do que você tem tanto medo, eu não entendo porque você foge tanto de mim... Mas não dá mais para ficar desse jeito, Bella – Eu quero você por inteiro"

"Você me tem por inteiro" – Eu confessei, sincera.

"Eu não te quero só na minha cama... Eu quero você aqui dentro, mas eu também quero você lá fora" – O tom de Edward estava subindo e eu estava ficando realmente com medo de onde iríamos parar com essa discussão – "Ah, meu anjo" – Edward suspirou, enquanto segurava meu rosto com uma mão – "Você me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo se estivesse aqui quando eu voltasse da Europa, mas... Eu sinto que você não vai estar. Eu sinto que mais dia, menos dia, você vai sair por aquela porta e nunca mais vai voltar. E eu não posso te deixar ir embora sem dizer que estou realmente apaixonado por você"

Eu desviei meu olhar do dele, sentindo meu coração se partir ao meio. Eu ia magoá-lo. Eu já o estava magoando.

"Olha para mim" – Edward puxou meu rosto – "Eu vejo dentro do seu olho que você não está mentindo quando estamos juntos... Por que você foge, então? O que foi que eu fiz para te deixar com tanto medo?"

"Você não fez nada"

Edward suspirou pesadamente e correu os dedos por seu cabelo já bagunçado.

"Me perdoa..."

"Pelo que, Bella? Pelo que eu devo te perdoar?" – O Olhar de Edward clamava por uma explicação – "Não é por não me amar. Eu sei, eu sinto. Então porque eu preciso te perdoar, Bella?" – Eu solucei assustada e Edward me abraçou – "Está bem. Eu não posso arrancar isso de você..." – Ele sussurrou – "Mas eu posso te pedir uma coisa: Você vai comigo? Eu sei que estou te perdendo, então... Seja minha – Completamente – Ao menos uma vez"

"Eu vou" – Eu o beijei e Edward correspondeu com a mesma urgência que eu sentia. Eu sabia que ele estava certo – Nós estávamos nos perdendo. Essas eram nossas últimas chances e, já que eu iria partir seu coração, ao menos eu daria tudo o que ele me pedisse hoje.

_PDV EDWARD_

"Você está linda" – Eu suspirei quando Bella surgiu na sala, usando o vestido que eu havia lhe dado – "Você sempre fica linda de azul"

"Obrigada" – Ela sorriu um pouco sem graça.

Eu andei até ela e passei um braço por sua cintura – "Hoje à noite, nós vamos dançar juntos"

"Hoje à noite, nós vamos fazer tudo o que você quiser" – Bella sussurrou em tom de promessa e eu forcei um sorriso, afastando os pensamentos de que ela estava me dizendo adeus dia após dia.

"Não prometa o que não pode cumprir, Isabella" – Eu depositei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

"E porque eu não posso cumprir?" – Ela me encarou, enquanto dançávamos lentamente, ao som de uma música imaginária.

"Porque eu quero coisas demais"

"Eu vou te dar todas elas"

"Eu vou cobrar, menina" – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto a girava.

"Pode cobrar, Senhor Cullen" – Bella sussurrou de volta antes de me beijar.

"Acho melhor nós irmos" – Eu ri enquanto quebrava nosso beijo – "Antes que eu destrua toda essa sua maquiagem linda"

"Você está tão bonita" – Eu afaguei a perna de Bella enquanto dava partida no Volvo.

"Você já disse isso" – Bella riu.

"Eu sei... Mas não quero correr o risco de você esquecer"

"Eu não vou esquecer" – Bella me olhou – "Nunca"

Nós chegamos ao salão e Bella estava respirando rápido quando descemos do carro. Eu ajeitei seu cabelo e dei um beijo em sua testa – "Não fique nervosa"

"Eu não estou..." – Ela resfolegou – "Talvez só um pouquinho..."

"Não precisa: Eu vou te defender de todos eles"

"Eu só não quero te envergonhar" – Bella abaixou o olhar.

"Me envergonhar? Você está absolutamente linda! Porque eu me envergonharia de entrar em qualquer lugar com uma mulher como você?"

Embora estivesse tentando acalmá-la, era fácil imaginar porque Bella estava nervosa: Era óbvio que todos os olhos estariam em nós dois. Principalmente os de Rosalie e os de Tânia.

"Hey!" – Emmett surgiu assim que entramos – "Finalmente o nosso homem chegou!"

"Boa noite, Emm"

"Boa noite, Cullen" – Ele ergueu a taça de champanhe que trazia na mão em um brinde solitário – "Boa noite, Isabella"

"Boa noite..." – Bella praticamente sussurrou.

"Entrem, bebam algo: O champanhe está maravilhoso! Rose cuidou de cada detalhe" – Emmett piscou para mim.

"Eu vou falar com ela, Emm. Relaxe"

"Obrigado. Eu não agüento mais ela reclamando de sua 'indiferença para com sua irmã mais velha que te ama mais que todos nessa vida'"

"Minha irmã sempre gostou do drama, Emm. Até parece que você não sabe disso"

"Você está sem falar com a sua irmã desde aquele dia?" – Bella pareceu me reprovar, assim que Emmett se afastou para atender o chamado de alguém.

"Rosalie precisa deixar de ser tão mimada"

"Ela é sua irmã, Edward. Não brigue com ela"

"Você também, meu anjo? Já não basta o Emmett?"

"Eu só quero que você perca sua outra irmã por minha causa"

"Eu não vou perder a Rose. E isso não é sobre você, meu anjo. A Rosalie precisa entender que eu não sou mais aquele menino que ficou sem mãe e ela jurou cuidar"

"Unf" – Bella riu em um soluço – "Às vezes, acho que nós somos mais parecidos do que eu imagino. Quando o Jasper era vivo, eu vivia reclamando da maneira como ele se julgava responsável por cada passo que eu dava"

"Deus! Quanto tempo eu não te escuto rir assim, meu anjo!" – Eu confessei feliz – "Estava com saudades do som da sua risada"

"Então hoje eu vou rir bastante" – Bella se inclinou e me deu um beijo.

"Ótimo. Vai ser uma noite maravilhosa, então"

_PDV BELLA_

Eu nunca tinha tido tanta gente me olhando ao mesmo tempo. Assim que nós entramos no salão, eu sabia que todos os olhos estavam em cima de nós dois.

Rosalie não fez questão nenhuma de ser simpática, mas também não foi tão desagradável como naquele dia na casa de Edward.

A tal Tânia manteve distância, mas se olhares fossem capazes de matar, eu com certeza estaria morta!

"Me sinto em um baile de adolescentes" – Edward brincou quando vários casais nos acompanharam na pista de dança – "E essa música é tão anos oitenta!"

"Eu gosto dela..."

"_We don't say goodbye*?"_ – Edward riu, mas eu sabia que ele estava falando sério.

*_Nós não dizemos adeus? – Trecho da música 'Immortality' – Bee Gees._

"Será que eu posso ter uma dança com meu irmão?" – Rose surgiu ao nosso lado, tentando ser simpática.

"Claro" – Eu sorri – "Te espero na mesa"

Eu andei até a mesa e me sentei, e não demorou um segundo para Emmett puxar a cadeira ao meu lado.

"Oi" – Ele sorriu com suas covinhas.

"Oi"

"Acho que fomos trocados, ah?" – Ele indicou Edward e Rosalie dançando. Eu sorri ao vê-los sorrindo – Ao menos, eles pareciam estar bem agora – "Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – Eu me virei e encontrei Emmett analisando meu rosto.

"Pode..."

"O que anda rolando entre vocês?"

"O que?"

"O que anda rolando entre você e o Edward, Isabella? Quando vocês dois começaram a ficar juntos, o Edward vivia sorrindo, como eu nunca vi meu amigo sorrir antes... Porque agora o Edward parece estar sempre esperando te perder?"

Meu estômago até ficou embrulhado com aquela sinceridade toda.

"Ah..." – Eu arfei – "Eu não sei do que você está falando... Me desculpa... Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro" – Eu me levantei o mais rápido que pude e andei em direção ao banheiro. Eu me apoiei contra a pia, sentindo minha cabeça girar.

'_Porque agora o Edward parece estar sempre esperando te perder?'_

"Me perdoa, meu amor..." – Eu sussurrei – "Me perdoa..."

"Onde você estava?" – Edward me segurou quando eu voltei para o salão.

"Banheiro..."

"Você está bem?" – Edward me olhou preocupado – "Está pálida"

"Acho que só estou cansada... Nós já podemos ir para casa?"

"Claro que sim" – Edward juntou seu rosto – "Você está gelada... Que coisa feia, Isabella Dwyer: Aposto que está fingindo uma doença só para não pagar suas promessas"

"Não... Eu estou bem" – Eu forcei um sorriso para fora – "E eu vou pagar todas as minhas promessas essa noite"

"Hum..." – Edward sorriu lindamente de lado – "Então vamos embora de vez, porque eu ainda tenho muito o que te cobrar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei, eu sei... Começou de vez o sofrimento.**_

_**Não me matem [Ou vocês nunca saberão o fim]**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Oun, Obrigada._

_**Bee Stream: **__O que você está fazendo? Tá muito ruim?_

_**Biana: **__Agora até eu já estou com dó dos dois... Oh, bixinhos sofridos..._

_**Priii: **__Bonito, neh? Achei tão romântico..._

_**Daia Matos: **__Hum... Eu também acho..._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__É que dá um medo confessar algo tão grande assim, neh? Tadinha dela... [Autora sofrendo]_

_**Bia: **__Bomba? Magina..._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Ai, eu até ri de você pensando em todas as possibilidades da Bella..._

_**T. Yuki: **__Mas eu não tenho capítulo a frente – escrevo e posto! Nem eu sei no que isso vai realmente dar! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa stream: **__Deprime, não, Docinho. AINDA não... Hihihihihi_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Ish, menina! Está melhor?_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Nem me fala... Esse raio de segredo já está me deixando mal... Mas logo eu vou consertar isso._

_**Manda23111: **__OIÊ! Bem-vinda OFICIALMENTE ao fanfiction! Rsrsrs – A Bella preferia que o Edward não gostasse dela, neh? Para não sofrer... _

_**Vic P: **__Bom... Acho que este é o momento em que o aperto no peito cresce mais um pouquinho, neh..._


	19. Cap 18 Last Night in Seattle

_**Capítulo 18: Last Night in Seattle**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Naquela noite, Bella foi minha enquanto tivemos forças. Eu pensei tê-la ouvido sussurrar um 'Eu te amo' quando alcançou seu prazer, mas doeria demais voltar a este assunto. Eu passei boa parte da noite acordado, observando Bella. Amanhã eu partiria para a Europa e, ao que tudo indicava, essa seria a última noite que passaríamos juntos.

"Eu também te amo, meu anjo" – Eu beijei seus cabelos, enquanto Bella dormia aconchegada em meu peito – "E poderia te amar para sempre"

Bella também havia demorado a conseguir dormir e eu a abracei silenciosamente apertado quando ela soluçou baixinho.

'_Ah, Alice... Será que se você estivesse aqui, minha gatinha ficaria comigo? Ou será que esse é meu castigo por não ter sido um bom irmão para você?'_

**_PDV BELLA_**

As palavras escaparam de meus lábios em um sussurro que nem eu mesma esperava.

Eu e Edward estávamos fazendo amor. Docemente – Como havia sido desde o dia em que ele disse que estava me esperando partir. Naquele dia, nós dois havíamos feito um pacto silencioso: Nosso amor seria intenso enquanto pudesse durar.

Talvez essa fosse a última vez em que faríamos amor e ambos sabíamos disso. Por isso mesmo, não havia pressa – Nós precisávamos um do outro; nós precisávamos nos manter juntos até o último momento.

"Eu te amo" – As palavras escaparam quando aquela doce e completa sensação me atingiu. Edward comandava meu corpo como um experiente maestro comanda sua orquestra – Ele conhecia cada acorde, cada ponto, cada detalhe... Ele sabia como me tocar e como causar cada sensação.

Tantas – e deliciosas – vezes, ele havia me feito chegar ao limite.

"Oh, Edward..." – Eu arfei, enquanto o abraçava o mais apertado que podia e o sentia morder levemente meu queixo.

Eu tentei não chorar, mas senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos assim que Edward me puxou para seu peito e começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Eu sabia que ele havia percebido, porque ele me abraçou mais apertado e suspirou pesadamente.

Amanhã ele estaria partindo para a Europa. E eu iria embora também. E nós dois sabíamos disso. Mas simplesmente não parecíamos prontos para fazer as coisas assim.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Bella choramingou durante o sono e acordou assustada.

Outro pesadelo. Como ela sempre tinha quando o dia havia sido agitado.

"Shh" – Eu a puxei para junto de mim e a embalei.

"Foi tão rápido, foi tão rápido. Eu não pude fazer nada..." – Bella deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

"Foi só um sonho, Bella" – Eu sussurrei para ela – "Durma. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo"

Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas e suspirou longamente. Ela soltou uma mão de meu abraço e percorreu meu rosto, como se estivesse gravando cada detalhe – "VOCÊ foi meu anjo... Eu nunca fui um anjo para ninguém"

"Você foi meu anjo também" – Eu apoiei minha testa contra a dela e lhe dei um pequeno beijo – "Não é missão dos anjos trazer felicidade?"

"Então está mais que provado que não sou um anjo..." – Bella murmurou.

"Você me fez feliz, Bella" –Eu confessei – "Mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo..."

_**Goodbye**_

(Adeus – Miley Cirus)

_**(Link para a música: youtube . com / watch? v=-WCpA7de6 _U&feature =fvst)**_

I can honestly say you've been on my mind

_Eu posso honestamente dizer que você esteve em minha mente_

Since I woke up today, up today

_Desde que eu acordei hoje_

I look at your photograph all the time

_Eu olhei sua fotografia o tempo todo_

These memories come back to life

_E as lembranças tomaram vida_

And I don't mind

_E eu não me importo_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu acordei sentindo meu corpo pesado. De todas as maneira a noite havia sido pesada. O frio que eu senti, assim que tomei consciência do mundo ao redor, me fez ter certeza que Edward já não estava na cama.

Eu suspirei ao encontrar as malas dele no canto do quarto, e segui para o banheiro.

I remember when we kissed

_Eu me lembro de quando nos beijamos_

I still feel it on my lips

_E ainda sinto isso em meus lábios_

The time that you danced with me

_O momento em que você dançou comigo_

With no music playing

_Sem nenhuma música tocar_

Eu encontrei Edward na cozinha, perigosamente perto do fogão.

"Bom dia" – Ele sorriu abertamente assim que me viu – "Senta: Eu estou fazendo o café da manhã"

"Tem certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo?"

"Absoluta!" – Ele me encarou – "Carmelita me deixou todas as instruções"

Eu sorri com ele ao imaginar que ele havia planejado e preparado tudo para fazer desse dia um dia especial. Nosso dia...

"Hum... Sabe o que eu me esqueci de te dizer?" – Edward continuou enquanto mexia algo no fogão – "Se você quiser, pode ficar com o carro... Sabe..." – Ele deu de ombros, como se não estivéssemos fazendo um jogo – "É mais fácil para ir trabalhar"

"Eu não dirijo"

"Mesmo?" – Edward me olhou surpreso – "Você devia aprender: Seria bem fácil para você e... Oh..." – Edward parou, franzindo seu cenho – "Me desculpe... É por causa do acidente, não é?"

"É..." – Eu sussurrei.

"Mas, Bella... Não tem porque isso" – Edward andou até a mesa e se sentou ao meu lado – "Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Se o seu irmão não estivesse bêbado, ..."

"Não" – Eu arfei – "Não fale assim do Jasper. O meu irmão não teve culpa de nada: O caminhão surgiu tão rápido, não havia nada que..."

"Mas o seu irmão havia bebido, Bella! Ele assumiu o risco! Se ele não estivesse alcoolizado, talvez houvesse tempo de reagir ao caminhão"

"Meu irmão não teve culpa de nada, Edward..."

"Como não, Bella? Eu sei que é o seu irmão e que você o amava muito, mas ele errou! E por causa do erro dele, a minha irmã também está morta"

"Você não sabe do que está falando" – Eu murmurei, esfregando meu rosto.

"Sinto muito" – Edward continuou – "Mas a culpa da Alice estar morta é do seu irmão"

"Ele nem estava dirigindo, Edward..." – Eu respondi entre soluços, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas.

"Do que você está falando, Bella?"

"Não era o Jasper quem estava dirigindo naquela noite: Era eu"

Edward me encarou um momento, parecendo decidir se acreditava no que eu havia acabado de dizer ou não – "Você não precisa fazer isso, Bella"

"Eu não estou mentindo" – Eu o encarei por entre as lágrimas – "Era eu quem estava dirigindo. O caminhão surgiu do nada, eu não tive como reagir. Eu não tinha licença, o Jasper teve medo do que poderia acontecer comigo, e disse que era ele quem estava no volante"

Edward continuou ali, apenas me encarando por alguns instantes, sem dizer nada, e meu coração estava tão apertado e destruído, que eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu havia escondido aquilo por tanto tempo e agora simplesmente havia sido dito: Assim.

O alívio e a dor eram grandes e iguais.

"A culpada por sua irmã estar morta sou eu, Edward... Não o Jasper" – Eu sussurrei antes de sair da cozinha e correr para o quarto onde estavam minhas coisas.

I remember the simple things

_Eu me lembro das coisas simples_

I remember until I cry

_Lembro até chorar_

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

_Mas a única coisa que eu gostaria de esquecer_

The memory I wanna forget

_A memória que quero esquecer_

Is goodbye

_É o adeus_

"O que você está fazendo?" – Edward surgiu na porta depois de algum tempo.

"Minha mala" – Eu sussurrei, enquanto continuava a enfiar tudo na bolsa de qualquer maneira. Tudo o que queria – Tudo o que eu PRECISAVA agora, era sair dali.

"Você não precisa fazer isso" – Edward disse, mas se manteve parado na porta. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele viesse e me fizesse parar, me beijasse e dissesse que nada daquilo importava, mas... Ele não o faria.

I woke up this morning

_Eu acordei essa manhã_

And played our song

_E toquei nossa música_

And through my tears I sing along

_E com minhas lágrimas, cantei sozinha_

Eu me virei devagar, até encontrar seus olhos cheios de dor e ter a certeza que ele estava tão destruído quanto eu.

"Sim, eu preciso" – Eu sussurrei – "Porque eu não posso ficar aqui vendo isso que está dentro do seu olho" – Embora eu soubesse o tempo todo como seria quando eu contasse a verdade, ver os olhos de Edward assim vazios, era muito mais doloroso do que eu poderia ter imaginado – "Agora você sabe a verdade... Agora você sabe o porque"

Eu queria tanto que ele dissesse algo. Eu queria que ele gritasse ou qualquer outra coisa, mas foi a falta de tudo, o silêncio marcante, que mais doeu.

Se ele não ia dizer nada, era porque ele só tinha uma coisa para me dizer: Que eu estava certa – A culpada era eu. E eu havia destruído tudo.

I picked up the phone and then put it down

_Eu peguei meu telefone e guardei_

Cause I know I'm wasting my time

_Porque sei que estou perdendo meu tempo_

And I don't mind

_E eu não me importo_

"Sinto muito" – Eu sussurrei enquanto pegava minhas bolsas.

"Para onde você vai?"

"Não se preocupa... Eu vou ficar bem"

I remember when we kissed

_Eu me lembro de quando nos beijamos_

I still feel it on my lips

_E ainda sinto isso em meus lábios_

The time that you danced with me

_O momento em que você dançou comigo_

With no music playing

_Sem nenhuma música tocar_

Eu andei pela casa, lembrando de tudo o que havia vivido ali. Cada beijo, cada sorriso dele... Cada vez em que Edward me tocou.

Nós dois no sofá, e na pia do banheiro... Nós dois dançando juntos ontem à noite, e Edward tentando preparar o café da manhã.

'_Eu te amo'_

'_Você me fez feliz, meu anjo'_

'_Só por hoje... Um dia de cada vez'_

'_Tudo o que podemos viver até dar errado'_

I remember the simple things

_Eu me lembro das coisas simples_

I remember until I cry

_Lembro até chorar_

But the one thing I wish I'd forget

_Mas a única coisa que eu gostaria de esquecer_

The memory I wanna forget

_A memória que quero esquecer_

Eu encarei a porta, secretamente desejando que a mão de Edward tocasse meu braço, me pedindo para ficar. Ele me beijaria e nós faríamos amor no meio da sala e nunca mais iríamos nos deixar.

Mas isso era só fantasia.

A realidade estava à minha frente, do outro lado daquela porta, e meu coração estava disparado em ter que enfrentá-lo agora. E sem o Edward.

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up

_De repente meu cellular tocou_

With your ring-tone

_E era o seu toque_

I hesitate but answer it anyway

_Eu hesitei, mas atendi_

You sound so alone

_Você parecia tão só_

I'm surprise to hear you say

_E eu fiquei surpresa ao te ouvir dizer_

Eu ouvi os passos dele e Edward parou no meio da sala.

"Boa viagem" – Eu sussurrei.

E então ele veio. Edward andou até mim e me beijou, exatamente como eu havia desejado.

Mas este não era aquele beijo que dizia 'eu te perdôo', era um beijo que dizia 'sentirei sua falta. Adeus'

You remember when we kissed

_Você se lembra de quando me beijou_

You still feel it on your lips

_Você ainda sente em seus lábios_

The time that you danced with me

_Do momento em que dançou comigo_

With no music playing

_Sem nenhuma música tocar_

E quando o beijo acabou, ele simplesmente se afastou, deixando espaço para que eu saísse.

Eu engoli em seco antes de abrir a porta e encarar o frio que começava a fazer lá fora neste fim de Outono, saindo sem olhar para trás.

You remember the simple things

_Você se lembra das coisas simples_

We talked until we cried

_Nós conversamos até chorar_

You said that your biggest regret

_Você me disse que seu maior arrependimento_

The one thing you wish I'd forget

_Que a única coisa que queria que eu esquecesse_

Mas assim que eu fechei a porta atrás de mim, minhas pernas fraquejaram, e eu mal conseguia andar com todo aquele peso doloroso sobre mim.

Graças a Deus a casa de Edward ficava próxima a um Parque e havia táxis por perto o tempo todo. Assim que encontrei o primeiro carro, entrei e dei o endereço de Ângela.

"A senhora está bem?" – O taxista perguntou enquanto meu choro só parecia aumentar.

"Estou" – Eu tentei falar, mas pareceu mais um grunhido entre as lágrimas.

Mas eu não estava... Eu havia perdido tudo. Outra vez.

Is saying goodbye

_É você dizendo adeus_

Saying goodbye

_dizendo adeus_

Goodbye

_Adeus_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei que vocês me odeiam (Autora fugindo para as montanhas)**_

_**Mas pensem pelo lado positivo: Chegamos ao nível 'Tiririca' – Pior do que 'tá', não fica!**_

_**Olha, se vocês voltarem na segunda-feira, eu juro que vou tentar ser mais boazinha...**_

_**Vocês perdoam a Bah Kika? Perdoam? Perdoam?**_

_**Ah, não sejam más, é época de Natal – Todo mundo devia perdoar!**_

_**Ok, ok...**_

_**Vou responder reviews e fugir de uma vez.**_

_**Tchau.**_

_**La Noite: **__Hum... É... Tadinho do Edward... E da Bella também, neh? Ela não é má..._

_**Jee Lutz: **__Ah, ele não ficou bravo, neh? Ficou... AH, TADINHOS! Nem sei..._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__E a bola de neve acaba de passar em cima da cabeça dos dois._

_**Daia Matos: **__Nem deu tempo do Edward ir, neh? Já explodiu a bomba logo antes._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__De todos os monstros, acho que esse era um que o Edward nunca tinha nem cogitado._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ela contou. Mas não sei se o Edward entendeu tanto assim..._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Oi, Gatinha! Pronto: A Bella deixou tudo se fu... Ficou feliz? #Snif_

_**T. Yuki: **__Ah, eu sou ansiosa – Não agüento escrever e deixar guardado por um tempão._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É... Sinceramente, eu acho que para a Bella é pior – Eu não queria estar na pele dela não._

_**Biana: **__É, é... Acho que vem._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Acabei com o segredo. Mas não acho que isso tenha acabado com o sofrimento._

_**Rafaella Muniz: **__Fila para consolar Edward... Menininhas espertinhas..._

_**Bia:**__ Como você mesma disse, EU AVISEI! Não tenho culpa se as mocinhas preferiram não acreditar! Mas prometo que não serei tão ruim daqui para a frente..._

_**Tainatamandua: **__Alguém tinha que ser sincero! Rsrsrsrs – E esse alguém só podia ser o Emmett!_

_**Manda23111: **__Eh... Não foi TÃO ruim... Foi? [Sim, eu sei que foi...]_

_**Vic P: **__Nó! Me perdoe... Acho que se sentir como o Edward, nesse momento, não é algo muito bom..._

_**Carol Vecchi: **__Minha boca está selada... E não me odeie! Às vezes eu preciso ser má, para depois ser boazinha..._

_**Laurem: **__Se a minha tela quebrar, eu não vou poder escrever o restante da fic. E aí, vocês nunca saberão o fim! Ficarão no sofrimento eterno!_

_**BeeStream: **__Eita, menina violenta! O Edward jamais bateria na Bella [A não ser que ela pedisse com muito carinho! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs]_

_***ISABEL – DOCINHO – STREAM: Você não me deixou review? PORQUE, Docinho? Só porque eu não deixei review em #MV? #snifseternos**_


	20. Cap 19 Vazio

_**Capítulo 19: Vazio**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Você ainda não está pronto?" – Emmett franziu o cenho quando eu abri a porta. Eu nem havia me dado conta que ainda estava de pijama – "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Nada" – Eu murmurei enquanto andava até o quarto. Minhas malas já estavam prontas, então eu só precisava empurrar uma roupa sobre o corpo e sair.

"Edward?" – Emmett veio atrás de mim – "Cadê a Bella?"

"Foi embora"

"Como assim 'foi embora'?"

"Mudou, partiu, foi embora!" – Eu quase gritei – "Será que você é tão idiota assim, que não consegue entender?"

"Calma..." – Emmett ergueu as mãos – "Vocês brigaram?"

"Não..." – Eu me deixei cair sobre a cama.

"Então o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei..." – Eu murmurei.

"Edward... O que foi que aconteceu com a Bella?"

"Foi embora" – Eu sussurrei.

"Essa parte eu entendi. Mas por quê?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A viagem para a Europa foi ainda pior do que esperávamos. Mas eu não tinha porque ter pressa, então eu fiquei mais alguns dias. Na verdade, me afundar no trabalho era a única coisa que conseguia me tirar um pouco daquele estado constante de vazio que a ausência de Bella havia causado.

Eu liguei para Carmelita todos os dias, esperando que Bella tivesse voltado. Mas ela não voltou.

Ao menos, depois que Carmelita cansou de me ver preocupado, ela finalmente me contou que Bella estava no apartamento de sua sobrinha Ângela e que ela a estava visitando regularmente.

"Triste" – Foi tudo o que Carmelita respondeu quando eu perguntei como Bella estava.

Eu me sentia um completo idiota por não ter feito nada, por não tê-la impedido de sair, mas quando Bella disse tudo aquilo, fazia tanto sentido que eu simplesmente não sabia como reagir.

Mas e se ela estivesse mentindo? Se Bella estivesse dizendo tudo aquilo apenas para livrar Jasper?

"Emm" – Eu liguei para ele da sala que estava ocupando na filial – "Preciso de sua ajuda"

"Apenas diga, _mon ami_. E será feito"

"Eu preciso que você investigue algumas coisas para mim"

"Uh! Você se lembra quando investigamos a vida daquele professor de Oxford?" – Emmett respondeu todo animado e eu sabia que ele devia estar com um grande sorriso – "Quem podia imaginar que encontraríamos tantos podres escondidos por trás daquela carapuça de Lord Inglês?"

"Emm... Eu preciso que você descubra o que realmente aconteceu na noite daquele acidente em Forks"

"Mas a Polícia já não investigou?"

"Quando descobriram que o Jasper havia bebido, os amigos dele da polícia preferiram arquivar o caso. A questão é: Bella me disse que era ela quem estava dirigindo e eu quero saber a verdade"

"Ela disse o que? Porque ela disse isso?"

"Emm, se a Bella estava dirigindo, e ela não havia bebido, eu vou caçar esse maldito motorista de caminhão nem que seja no inferno"

"Entendido" – Emmett disse em tom quase militar – "Pode deixar que eu vou descobrir toda a verdade, senhor"

"Obrigado, Emm"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Voltar para os Estados Unidos não foi fácil. Encontrar a casa vazia foi ainda pior.

Talvez eu devesse procurá-la...

Mas nem eu mesmo queria olhar para minha cara, quanto mais ela.

Se Bella havia sido capaz de mentir para proteger o Jasper, era porque ouvir o que havia dito dele doía demais – Ou seja, eu a havia magoado. Se ela não havia mentido, eu a havia acusado de matar minha irmã... Parabéns, Edward Cullen! Você é um babaca. Com todas as letras.

Eu parei o Volvo na esquina, esperando que Bella saísse da loja para vê-la, e me senti um '_crianção'_ por estar a espionando. Mas eu precisava vê-la, saber como ela estava...

Ela saiu da loja e fechou o casaco pesado. O inverno estava começando forte este ano e logo devíamos ter neve por toda parte. Seu cabelo estava solto e ela tropeçou assim que deu o primeiro passo na calçada.

"Meu anjo..." – Eu ri.

Quase um mês longe dela e eu nem lembrava como era sentir meu coração batendo dentro do peito outra vez. O que eu não daria para andar até ela e sentir seu cheiro de novo?

Por semanas eu planejei ir até a loja, entrar, comprar alguma coisa... Ou talvez eu pedisse para conversar com ela, e talvez ela me escutasse... Ou talvez ela apenas me odiasse. E não olhasse para mim nunca mais.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Sua garota deve dirigir mal para caramba!" – Emmett entrou na sala com seu sorriso triunfante e jogou a papelada em cima de minha mesa. Eu demorei um longo segundo para entender do que ele estava falando a final.

"Era ela?"

"Sim" – Emmett puxou a cadeira do outro lado da mesa e se sentou – "Segundo minhas investigações, era mesmo Isabella Dwyer quem estava dirigindo a caminhonete Chevrolet na noite em que um acidente vitimou fatalmente Jasper Dwyer e Mary Alice Cullen"

"Ah, meu Deus..." – Eu esfreguei meu rosto, sem saber se aquilo era bom – "Ela estava bêbada?"

"Não. Nem uma gota de álcool no sangue analisado na noite do acidente"

"Então a culpa foi mesmo do motorista do caminhão"

"Hum..." – Emmett fez uma careta.

"O que?"

"Teoricamente, a culpa foi do motorista do caminhão. Porém, como a Bella não tinha licença para dirigir, caso nós pedíssemos a reabertura do caso, ela provavelmente acabaria sendo indiciada junto com ele"

"Mas ela não teve culpa, Emm! Por acaso, tem algo aí que indique que ela tenha causado o acidente?" – Eu perguntei, apontando as pastas que Emmett havia trazido.

"Não, Edward. Mas o simples fato de ela não ter a licença para estar dirigindo o carro, a torna culpada"

"E agora? O que nós fazemos? Deixamos que ele simplesmente saia impune disso? Sustentamos a mentira do Jasper?"

"Sinceramente, Edward... Se você não quer que a Bella acabe sendo indiciada por homicídio culposo, essa é a melhor opção"

"E se nós fizermos algo por conta própria?"

"Oh, _'Good Lord'_!" – Emmett frisou o sotaque britânico – "Quem é você e o que fez com o pequeno Edward Cullen? Você nunca mais havia dito essas frases de menino mau"

"Eu não tenho mais qualquer motivo para ser um bom menino"

"Porque você não a procura?" – Emmett sugeriu após tomar o ar demoradamente.

"Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Emm..."

"E porque não?"

"E se isso só piorar tudo?"

"Piorar como?" – Emmett perguntou – "Vocês não estão juntos, você está sofrendo, Bella não deve estar muito melhor que você... Diga-me, querido amigo: Como isso pode ficar pior?"

"Eu a acusei de ser uma assassina, Emm"

"Você não fez isso: Você nem sabia que era ela quem estava dirigindo"

"E isso faz tudo ainda pior, Emm! Isso mostra o quanto eu fui sincero com o que sentia! Eu chamei o Jasper de assassino, sem sequer imaginar que a verdadeira culpada era a Bella. Ela deve estar me odiando, e ir atrás dela só vai fazê-la me odiar ainda mais"

"Talvez não" – Emmett afirmou.

"Muito provavelmente, sim"

"E você acha o que? Que dar uma surra nesse idiota que causou o acidente, ou seja lá o que você está pensando em fazer, vai colocar todas as coisas no lugar?"

"Eu não sei, Emm!" – Eu estava sinceramente tão confuso e assustado com toda essa situação. Eu queria consertar tudo, mas eu nem fazia idéia por onde começar.

"Quanto tempo faz? Dois meses?"

"Dois meses e quatro dias"

"E por quanto tempo você pretende ficar contando os dias sem fazer nada? Tome uma atitude, Edward! O máximo que pode acontecer, é vocês continuarem separados. Mas... E se a Bella te escutar? E se vocês conseguirem se acertar?"

"Não sei, não, Emm..."

"Faça alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!" – Emmett bateu na mesa – "Nem sua irmã agüenta mais te ver assim: Afundado no trabalho, como se isso fosse a única coisa na sua vida!"

"E é a única coisa, Emmett: A única que me restou. Eu sempre mergulhei no trabalho antes, e ninguém nunca se importou"

"Se você não procurar a Bella, eu vou ter que tomar uma atitude!"

"Você não se atreveria!"

"Teste-me"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu juro que se o Emmett for atrás da Bella, eu vou matar ele!

Bella.

Minha Bella...

'_Você fica ridículo quando pensa nela'_ – Minha própria consciência bronqueou.

Mas eu estava com saudades, e eu precisava vê-la novamente. Talvez, se eu passar em frente à loja, eu possa vê-la saindo...

'_Ridículo'_

É, eu sei... Mas não estou mais nem me importando com isso.

Eu parei o carro na esquina, como havia feito das outras vezes e rezei para que Bella não me notasse aqui. Esperei por algum tempo e logo as outras vendedoras começaram a sair. Mas Bella não...

'Será que ela está doente?' – Meu coração saltou. Porque Bella era sempre tão responsável, ela não costumava faltar assim sem motivos...

Talvez eu deva pedir para a Carmelita o telefone da sobrinha dela. Ela poderia me dizer como a Bella está. Talvez ela nem conte para a Bella que eu liguei.

Eu dirigi até em casa com meu coração apertado, torcendo para que Carmelita ainda estivesse lá.

"Carmela?" – Eu chamei assim que passei pela porta e ri de mim mesmo por estar a chamando da mesma forma que Bella fazia quando estava aqui.

"Shhh" – Ela fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieto, enquanto olhava a janela.

"O que foi, Carmelita?"

"Vem aqui" – Ela me chamou, segurando uma frestinha da cortina aberta – "A menina Bella está do outro lado da rua há um tempão"

Meu coração disparou ao vê-la ali: Tão perto. Seu nariz estava inchado, então era óbvio que ela havia chorado, e ela parecia estar ponderando entre atravessar a rua ou correr para longe.

"Quanto tempo faz que ela está lá, Carmelita? Está frio demais!" – Eu me virei, indo em direção à porta.

"Espera, menino!" – Carmelita me parou – "Ela já ensaiou ir embora umas mil vezes: Nós não podemos dar essa opção a ela. Sai pelo fundo, dá a volta no parque, e chega sem ela perceber – Assim ela não vai ter como fugir e vocês dois conversam de uma vez por todas"

"Obrigado, Carmela" – Eu ri, enquanto dava um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

"Diz que eu mandei um beijo" – Ela sorriu de volta – "Eu já vou indo embora, porque assim vocês podem conversar mais a vontade"

Eu fiz como Carmelita mandou, saí pelos fundos, e dei a volta, chegando por onde Bella não podia me ver. Ela ainda estava parada, olhando fixamente para minha casa e eu me aproximei devagar.

"Isabella?" – Eu chamei calmamente, tentando não assustá-la. Mas eu vi seu corpo ficando tenso assim que ela ouviu minha voz. Ela não se virou, mas eu percebi quando seus ombros chacoalharam em um soluço.

Eu andei até ela automaticamente e a puxei para um abraço.

Bella se soltou em meus braços e chorou abertamente – "Me desculpa" – Ela repetia continuamente.

"Vamos entrar" – Eu a dirigi até minha casa e a coloquei sentada no sofá, enquanto buscava um copo d'água para ela. Bella não parou de chorar o tempo todo – "Bebe" – Eu estendi o copo em sua direção e Bella tomou um pequeno gole, tentando se acalmar.

"Desculpa..."

"O que aconteceu?" – Eu tentei não sentar tão perto quanto realmente gostaria – "Você está bem?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda" – Bella quase sussurrou.

"Ajuda? Porque, Bella? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Me desculpa por aparecer assim" – As lágrimas voltaram a rolar por seu rosto – "Eu não queria vir, mas eu não tinha outra opção. Eu já tentei de tudo, mas... Eu não consegui o dinheiro. Também, quem é que vai emprestar dinheiro para alguém como eu"

"Dinheiro?" – Eu a olhei confuso.

"Eu preciso de dinheiro, Edward..." – Bella parecia tão temerosa em me dizer aquilo – "Eu juro que vou te pagar! Nem que demore um século! Eu juro..."

"O que foi que aconteceu, Bella? Você se meteu em problemas? Diga que não está dançando em um lugar daqueles de novo!"

"Não..." – Ela soluçou – "Não"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu respirei fundo – "Me diz do que você precisa então"

"Eu preciso de dinheiro para fazer uns exames..." – Oh, meu Deus. Ela está mesmo doente – "Eu juro que não era minha intenção vir até aqui. Eu juro que não planejei nada! Eu pretendia me virar sozinha, mas agora..."

"O que você tem? Você está doente?"

"Eu não..." – Ela desviou o olhar.

"Como 'VOCÊ não'? Quem está doente, Bella?"

"O bebê..."

"Como assim, 'o bebê'?"

"Eu estou grávida, Edward... eu estou esperando um filho seu"

"_Eu estou grávida, Edward! Eu estou esperando um filho seu!" _

A imagem de Tânia se jogando em meu pescoço fez minha cabeça girar. Bella não podia estar fazendo aquilo comigo. Ela não... Ela TAMBÉM não!

"Do que você está falando?" – Eu perguntei entre dentes.

"Eu estou grávida" – Bella repetiu, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

"Você não pode estar falando sério"

"Desculpa" – Bella se levantou calmamente – "Foi um erro mesmo eu ter vindo"

"Nós sempre usamos camisinha, Bella!" – Eu segurei seu braço, a fazendo parar.

"Camisinhas furam, Edward!" – Bella gritou comigo – "Você acha mesmo que eu queria isso? Eu não planejei ficar grávida, eu não planejei nada!"

"Se é que você ESTÁ grávida!"

"Eu não sou a Tânia, Edward!" – Bella remexeu nervosamente em sua bolsa e jogou um papel em meu colo.

"O que é isso?"

"O exame de gravidez" – Bella me encarou – "Eu ESTOU grávida! Eu jamais viria aqui te enganar dessa maneira!"

"De quanto tempo?" – Eu perguntei enquanto via o resultado positivo no papel.

"Três meses"

"Você... Você foi embora sabendo que estava grávida?" – Eu gritei – "Você teve coragem de ir embora sabendo que estava esperando um filho meu?"

"Eu não sabia!" – Bella gritou também – "Eu só descobri quando já estava na casa da Ângela!"

"E porque você não me procurou quando descobriu?" – Eu a encarei. Eu não podia acreditar que eu havia sido tão idiota a ponto de permitir que Bella me enganasse dessa maneira. Ela havia planejado tudo... Exatamente como Tânia.

"Você ia tirar ele de mim" – Bella suspirou, baixando seu tom de voz.

"Eu ia tirar o que de você, Isabella?"

"O bebê..."

"De onde foi que você tirou isso?"

"Você mesmo disse! Que se uma mulher não fosse boa o bastante para ser a mãe do seu filho, você pediria a guarda! Eu não sou burra, Edward! Que juiz não iria tirar um filho de uma mulher como eu, sem dinheiro e com o meu passado, para entregar a um homem rico como você?"

"E você pretendia o que? Será que eu posso saber?"

"Criar o meu filho sozinha" – Bella confessou – "Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, Edward. Eu não quero NADA! Eu não podia deixar você tirar o bebê de mim"

"E porque você veio agora, então?"

"Porque eu não sou assim tão egoísta..." – Bella suspirou – "Tem alguma coisa errada com o bebê e... Agora, nada mais disso importa. Se você quiser que eu assine qualquer papel dizendo que abro mão do bebê, ou que nunca vou querer seu dinheiro, eu assino. Qualquer coisa que você queira, eu faço! Só... Não deixe o nosso filho morrer"

"'Nosso filho'..." – Eu cuspi as palavras, em um tom irônico – "Você tem certeza que é meu?"

"Eu não preciso ouvir isso" – Bella murmurou – "Se você não quer ajudar, está bem... Eu vou dar um jeito de fazer os exames"

"Espera! SE o filho é meu, eu quero ajudar!"

"Eu já disse que é seu!"

"Eu quero provas. Eu quero um exame de DNA"

"Eu faço. Assim que o bebê nascer, você pode fazer"

"Não. Eu quero AGORA. Tem um exame que pode ser feito antes do bebê nascer"

"Eu faço" – Bella me encarou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – "Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, Edward... Mas salve o bebê"

"O que ele tem?" – Eu tentei controlar meu tom. Era estranho falar de um bebê assim – Um suposto filho meu.

"Os médicos não sabem ao certo, mas tem algo errado com o desenvolvimento dele. Eu preciso fazer exames mais específicos, mas são tão caros... Eu não tenho como pagar"

"Eu pago os exames. Mas você tem que fazer o de DNA também"

"Já disse que faço"

"E se o bebê for meu, eu quero fazer parte da vida dele"

"Tudo o que você quiser. Só... Salve o meu filho, Edward"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**E-laiá!**_

_**E aí? Acharam o que?**_

_**Ah! Espero que vocês fiquem felizes - Apesar da reação péssima do Edward...**_

_**Bom, é o seguinte: Eu estou doente e não estou no pique para responder reviews.**_

_**Além de tudo, perdi a formatura da Isa Stream e estou chateada.**_

_**A única coisa que posso fazer é dedicar este capítulo a você, Docinho! Espero que sua formatura tenha sido especial apesar do meu furo...**_

_**Vocês torcem para eu estar melhorzinha na quarta-feira?**_

_**Sorte que este capítulo já estava pronto, porque minha cabeça está doendo muito para raciocinar...**_


	21. Cap 20 Dúvidas

_**Capítulo 20: Dúvidas**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Consegui convencer Bella a me deixar levá-la até a casa de Ângela. O bairro não era dos melhores, mas a vizinhança parecia bem calma. Bella estava fazendo o pré-natal em uma dessas clínicas públicas que ficavam no bairro.

Nós combinamos que amanhã eu providenciaria tudo para os exames que ela precisaria fazer.

Assim que ela desceu do carro, eu liguei para o Emmett.

"Emm, preciso conversar"

Eu dirigi até o bar onde combinamos de nos encontrar e pedi uma mesa. Uísque parecia uma boa escolha para hoje. Embora, eu talvez devesse beber algo que me causasse esquecimento por hoje e uma bela ressaca amanhã.

Não.

Porque amanhã preciso organizar tudo para os exames.

"O que aconteceu agora, Cullen?" – Emmett já chegou roubando meu uísque.

"A Bella apareceu lá em casa"

"Uh! Finalmente alguém resolveu tomar uma atitude!" – Emmett riu e então parou – "Porque você não está feliz, Edward?"

"Ela disse que está grávida"

"Ela o que? Oh, Deus... Edward, você acha que ela... Mentiu? Como Tânia?"

"Não... Ela ficou tão irritada quando eu sugeri isso que jogou o exame em mim. Ela ESTÁ grávida. Além do mais, ela não seria tão burra: Ela conhece a história de Tânia, ela não viria até mim se não estivesse mesmo esperando um bebê. Ela não jogaria tão alto assim"

"E o que ela quer? Dinheiro?"

"Tem algo de errado com o bebê... Ela precisa fazer exames caros e não tinha como pagar por eles"

"O que há de errado com o bebê?"

"Ela não sabe me explicar direito. Mas amanhã eu vou providenciar que os exames sejam marcados. Inclusive o de DNA"

"DNA?" – Emmett ficou surpreso – "Você tem dúvidas que o bebê seja seu?"

"Eu não faço idéia, Emmett! Pode ser, mas... E se ela tiver planejado tudo isso? E, se no fim das contas, a Bella só quiser mesmo meu dinheiro? Eu não vou passar seis meses esperando, pagando por tudo para descobrir que o bebê não é meu"

"O que ela disse? Sobre fazer o exame?"

"Ela topou"

"E então... Como as coisas serão?"

"Se o bebê não for meu, está tudo acabado: Eu nunca mais verei a Bella. Mas se o bebê for meu, independente disso ter sido planejado, ou não, eu não posso abandonar meu filho. Eu disse à Bella que vou querer fazer parte da vida dele"

"Está certo. Um homem de verdade não poderia ter outra atitude"

"Sabe o que é pior, Emm? Além de não saber qual é a verdade, eu nem sei qual prefiro que seja... Se a Bella não é quem eu pensei, se ela nunca me amou, se eu nunca passei de um plano para ela... Ou se é verdade: Se ela me amou, se ela está esperando um filho meu... Que tipo de homem eu sou, para a Bella ter considerado que era melhor esconder isso de mim? Porque ela me disse que não pretendia me contar, pretendia criar o meu filho bem longe! E só veio me procurar porque precisa de ajuda..."

"Porque ela não te contaria?"

"Eu disse a ela que teria pedido a guarda do filho de Tânia, e ela então achou que eu tiraria o bebê dela"

"Edward..." – Emmett se interrompeu, sem saber o que falar.

"Você não faz idéia de como estou me sentindo, Emm... Eu amei essa mulher. Eu AMO essa mulher. Por Deus! Hoje, quando eu a vi, ali, diante da minha porta, eu achei que tudo fosse ficar bem de novo. Tantas vezes eu fiz amor com ela, me perguntando se um dia nós teríamos filhos juntos, uma vida juntos... E agora, quando ela me diz que está grávida, eu nem sei se quero isso"

"Não é hora disso, Edward. Eu sei que você está confuso, mas quando um bebê entra na jogada, ele vem primeiro"

"Eu sei" – Eu sussurrei.

"Agora você tem que fazer os tais exames, confirmar se o filho é seu, descobrir o que ele tem, e dar o suporte que for necessário à Bella"

"Eu sei. Eu vou fazer isso, Emm"

"Uma coisa de cada vez"

"Está certo" – Eu sussurrei, quase sem forças. Emmett costumava ser uma criança, mas sempre sabia o que dizer quando ser sério era realmente necessário.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Quase vinte dias depois que eu havia saído da casa do Edward, e estava morando com Ângela, eu percebi que havia algo errado. Com toda a correria, eu nem havia tido tempo de me dar conta que minha menstruação estava atrasada.

A gravidez não passou por minha cabeça logo de início, mas quando passou, me deixou em desespero.

Ângela insistiu que eu deveria falar com Edward, mas eu não estava disposta a correr esse risco.

"Não é justo com o Edward" – Ângela insistiu um milhão de vezes – "O bebê é tão dele quanto seu, Bella"

"Eu não posso contar! Todo mundo vai achar que eu só quero o dinheiro dele!"

"Mas você não pode fazer isso com o bebê! O que você vai dizer para ele quando ele quiser conhecer o pai? Você não tem o direito de abrir mão de algo que não é seu! O carinho – E o dinheiro também – Que o Edward pode oferecer ao seu filho, não são seus! Você não tem o direito de abrir mão deles na vida do bebê!"

"Ele vai tirar o bebê de mim, Angie"

"O Edward não faria isso, Isabella! Ele é um bom homem – Minha tia não estaria na casa dele há tanto tempo se não fosse assim"

"Não conte para a Carmelita! Ela vai dizer ao Edward!"

"Ai, Isabella..." – Ângela gemeu –"Isso vai dar problema, meu bem"

"Por favor, Angie..."

"Eu vou ficar calada, mas eu acho que você deveria contar. Até porque, logo sua barriga vai crescer, e minha tia não é tão estúpida para não fazer as contas e perceber que o filho é dele"

"Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar" – Eu menti. Eu não iria contar ao Edward – E isso era um fato resolvido – "Só me dê algum tempo para pensar e eu vou encontrar um jeito de resolver tudo. Por enquanto, não conte à Carmelita"

"Tudo bem" – Ângela suspirou – "Você é quem sabe, Bella: O filho é seu. Só não esqueça que ele é tão seu, quanto do Edward. E, quando ele descobrir, vai ficar louco com você"

'Ele não vai descobrir' – Eu pensei comigo mesma.

Eu comecei o pré-natal na clínica pública que havia no bairro de Ângela, e isso só criou mais uma discussão. Ângela fazia questão de me lembrar que, se eu contasse ao Edward, ele poderia me dar uma gravidez de 'princesa' – Eu teria tudo, e ficaria deitada, enquanto lacaios me abanavam.

Bom... Essa não era a visão que eu tinha de uma gravidez. Eu continuava sendo uma pessoa e iria viver, trabalhar, etc... Até o bebê nascer. Esse era o plano.

O problema?

Nem sempre os planos seguem como você os traçou.

A médica foi toda cautelosa ao me dizer que 'parecia haver algo errado com o desenvolvimento do bebê'. E, mesmo quando eu a pressionei, ela não quis me dizer mais nada antes que pudéssemos fazer os exames específicos.

Problema 2: Os exames tinham que ser feitos em uma clínica particular. E custavam caro. E eu, obviamente, não tinha o dinheiro para isso.

Mesmo que eu pudesse pedir algo para Ângela, ou Carmelita, elas não teriam como me ajudar. Eu tentei pedir um empréstimo, mas ele não foi liberado.

"Você vai ter que falar com o Edward" – Ângela insistiu mil vezes – "Ele vai poder ajudar vocês"

E agora, aqui estou eu: Vigiando a porta desse homem, tentando escolher entre meu orgulho e o que precisa ser feito. Tentando encontrar um motivo para ir embora e não permitir que Edward tire o nosso filho de mim.

Mas não encontro...

Todos os meus pensamentos me fazem pensar que devo ir até lá, bater naquela porta e contar que estou grávida. Edward vai me odiar, gritar comigo, dizer que eu nunca mais vou chegar perto do bebê no segundo em que ele nascer... Mas o bebê ficará bem.

'E não é isso que importa agora, Isabella? Que o bebê fique bem?'

"Isabella?" – Eu escutei a voz de Edward soar atrás de mim e cada músculo de meu corpo se tencionou. Eu nem sei como comecei a chorar, mas em um segundo eu estava nos braços de Edward e... Ali simplesmente parecia meu lugar.

"Me desculpa" – Eu solucei e Edward me levou para dentro de sua casa. Ele me deu água e esperou que eu pudesse me controlar.

"O que aconteceu?" – Ele sentou afastado e eu senti meu coração doendo com sua distância – "Você está bem?"

"Eu preciso de ajuda"

"Ajuda? Porque, Bella? O que foi que aconteceu?"

Eu sabia que o momento estava chegando e trabalhei em contar da forma menos chocante que eu conseguisse. Mas acho que não adiantou muito.

"Do que você está falando?" – Edward perguntou entre os dentes e eu suspirei, tentando inutilmente não chorar outra vez.

"Eu estou grávida"

"Você não pode estar falando sério" – Ele me encarou com os olhos cheios de ódio.

"Desculpa" – Eu puxei minha bolsa, me levantando do sofá – "Foi um erro mesmo eu ter vindo"

"Nós sempre usamos camisinha, Bella!" – Edward puxou meu braço e eu explodi.

"Camisinhas furam, Edward! Você acha mesmo que eu queria isso? Eu não planejei ficar grávida, eu não planejei nada!"

"Se é que você ESTÁ grávida!"

"Eu não sou a Tânia, Edward!" – Agora quem estava com raiva era eu. Ele não ia me comparar a ela! Ele não podia estar falando sério!

Eu procurei o exame que estava na bolsa e joguei em seu colo.

"O que é isso?" – Edward perguntou sem sequer tocar no papel.

"O exame de gravidez. Eu ESTOU grávida! Eu jamais viria aqui te enganar dessa maneira!"

"De quanto tempo?" – Ele perguntou e eu sabia que essa resposta faria a briga crescer.

"Três meses"

"Você... Você foi embora sabendo que estava grávida?" – Edward gritou – "Você teve coragem de ir embora sabendo que estava esperando um filho meu?"

"Eu não sabia!" – Eu gritei também – "Eu só descobri quando já estava na casa da Ângela!"

"E porque você não me procurou quando descobriu?" – Edward me encarou.

"Você ia tirar ele de mim" – Eu suspirei, derrotada.

"Eu ia tirar o que de você, Isabella?" – Edward continuava falando alto demais. E, de repente eu me sentia tão cansada e arrependida de estar ali.

"O bebê..."

"De onde foi que você tirou isso?" – Ele perguntou indignado e eu me indignei que ele sequer se lembrasse de ter dito algo assim.

"Você mesmo disse! Que se uma mulher não fosse boa o bastante para ser a mãe do seu filho, você pediria a guarda! Eu não sou burra, Edward! Que juiz não iria tirar um filho de uma mulher como eu, sem dinheiro e com o meu passado, para entregar a um homem rico como você?"

"E você pretendia o que? Será que eu posso saber?"

"Criar o meu filho sozinha" – Eu suspirei – "Eu não quero o seu dinheiro, Edward. Eu não quero NADA! Eu não podia deixar você tirar o bebê de mim"

"E porque você veio agora, então?" – Ele desafiou.

"Porque eu não sou assim tão egoísta... Tem alguma coisa errada com o bebê e... Agora, nada mais disso importa. Se você quiser que eu assine qualquer papel dizendo que abro mão do bebê, ou que nunca vou querer seu dinheiro, eu assino. Qualquer coisa que você queira, eu faço! Só... Não deixe o nosso filho morrer"

"'Nosso filho'..." – Edward usou seu tom irritantemente irônico – "Você tem certeza que é meu?"

"Eu não preciso ouvir isso" – Eu murmurei, já sentindo minha cabeça doer. Ultimamente, minha cabeça doía muito. E era péssimo não poder tomar qualquer remédio como todo mundo faz – "Se você não quer ajudar, está bem... Eu vou dar um jeito de fazer os exames"

"Espera! SE o filho é meu, eu quero ajudar!" – Edward fez questão de frisar o 'SE'

"Eu já disse que é seu!"

"Eu quero provas. Eu quero um exame de DNA"

"Eu faço. Assim que o bebê nascer, você pode fazer"

"Não. Eu quero AGORA. Tem um exame que pode ser feito antes do bebê nascer"

"Eu faço" – Nós nos encaramos por um segundo e eu me lembrei que ontem mesmo eu e Ângela estávamos conversando sobre o bebê e ela disse que ele teria belos olhos como os de Edward – "Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, Edward... Mas salve o bebê"

"O que ele tem?" – Edward finalmente controlou seu tom.

"Os médicos não sabem ao certo, mas tem algo errado com o desenvolvimento dele. Eu preciso fazer exames mais específicos, mas são tão caros... Eu não tenho como pagar"

"Eu pago os exames" – Ele suspirou – "Mas você tem que fazer o de DNA também"

"Já disse que faço..."

"E se o bebê for meu, eu quero fazer parte da vida dele" – 'Fazer parte'... Como se eu também tivesse uma parte para mim?

"Tudo o que você quiser. Só... Salve o meu filho, Edward"

"Amanhã mesmo eu vou providenciar tudo" – Edward murmurou – "É melhor que já esteja tudo resolvido o mais rápido possível"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Edward só precisou mesmo de um dia para organizar tudo. No outro dia, pela manhã, ele me buscou no apartamento de Ângela e nós seguimos para o local onde faríamos o exame.

Eu estava realmente nervosa. E rezando.

Eu nunca havia rezado, mas este era o momento em que eu iria aprender. Porque Deus não podia tirar o meu bebê de mim.

"Nós vamos fazer um exame que se chama 'amniocentese'. Uma agulha vai ser introduzida em sua barriga e nós vamos retirar um pouco de líquido amniótico" – O médico começou a explicar – "Com esse líquido, vamos conseguir fazer tanto o exame de DNA, quando os exames que podem detectar qualquer anomalia no desenvolvimento do bebê"

"Demora?" – Eu perguntei apreensiva.

"Não. É um exame rápido: No total, deve durar aproximadamente vinte minutos, mas a parte da agulha não passa de cinco minutos. E os resultados estarão prontos em sete dias"

"Nós já vamos deixar a consulta marcada" – Edward afirmou – "Em sete dias estaremos aqui. Eu tenho pressa com os resultados"

Eu odiava que ele falasse assim. Fazia parecer que eu era uma prostituta que estava tentando dar o golpe da barriga. Mas por agora eu ia ficar quieta: O bebê estava em primeiro lugar.

Era um exame estranho e nem um pouco agradável, mas todo o tempo eu fiquei pensando que isso era por ele: Por meu bebê. E eu iria até onde fosse necessário para cuidar dele.

O médico me instruiu a me concentrar nas imagens da tela do ultrasson – Assim eu ficaria mais tranqüila do que se ficasse prestando atenção na agulha em minha barriga.

"Sábado eu venho te buscar" – Edward disse quando parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Ângela para eu descer.

"Obrigada"

"Não agradeça ainda"

"O filho é seu, Edward" – Eu tentei dizer no mesmo tom – "Eu sei muito bem em que cama andei me deitando"

"Então você não tem com que se preocupar"

"Não, eu não tenho" – eu concordei – "A não ser com a saúde do meu filho"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei que vocês estão bravas com o Edward e odiando a autora, mas... Bom, coisas ruins acontecem nessa vida, meus anjos! E homens fazem coisas idiotas [Isso, quase sempre]**_

_**Não me abandonem, ok?**_

_**Sejam fortes com a Bella.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**AH! **_

_**Vocês me deixaram tantas reviews, suas lindas! Que eu nem vou conseguir responder uma por uma!**_

_**Mas vocês sabem que eu sei que o Edward foi idiota e é só isso que posso dizer nesse momento.**_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**E até sexta-feira [SIM, EU VOU POSTAR NA SEXTA – O CAPÍTULO JÁ ESTÁ ATÉ PRONTO]**_


	22. Cap 21 Certezas

_**Capítulo 21: Certezas**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Bom dia" – O médico nos cumprimentou assim que entramos na sala, e Edward respondeu educadamente.

Sete dias haviam se passado lentamente desde o dia em que o líquido amniótico havia sido colhido e agora, finalmente, saberíamos qual era o problema com nosso bebê.

'Nosso' – Porque eu sabia muito bem que não havia qualquer chance do bebê não ser de Edward Cullen. E, embora neste momento eu estivesse com muita raiva da maneira como ele estava me tratando, eu sabia que ele seria um bom pai quando confirmássemos que o bebê era filho dele.

"E então, Doutor?" – Edward perguntou, parecendo impaciente – "Já temos os resultados?"

"Sim. Todos os resultados já estão aqui"

"E então?" – Eu perguntei com um fio de voz, sentindo meu coração acelerar.

"Segundo os métodos adotados, há a confirmação de que Edward Cullen é o pai da criança"

Eu não sabia se sentia ódio ou alívio com o longo suspiro que Edward soltou ao meu lado – "ISSO, eu já sabia" – Eu disse, sem nem olhar para o lado, para não correr o risco de tentar matar Edward Cullen – "Eu quero saber sobre o bebê, Doutor"

"Bom..." – O médico soltou um longo suspiro – "Infelizmente, o exame confirmou que há uma má formação congênita no tubo neural do feto"

"O que isso quer dizer?" – Não parecia bom. Mas parecia algo ruim falado em grego.

"Isabella. E Edward... Uma má formação no tubo neural é uma complicação grave"

"Ah, meu Deus..."

"Ela pode evoluir de muitas maneiras, mas todas elas trarão complicações para a vida do bebê e de vocês. De toda forma, a complicação mais grave e comum, é... A anencefalia"

"Isso... O bebê..." – Eu sequer conseguia formar a maldita frase.

"Isso quer dizer que o cérebro do bebê não se formaria como deve"

"Não"

"Calma, Bella" – Edward sussurrou, enquanto segurava minha mão – "Isso é uma _possibilidade_, Doutor? Ou já está confirmado?"

"As chances são grandes o bastante para que eu indique a interrupção da gravidez o quanto antes"

"Não"

"Isabella, eu sei que é duro falar sobre isso, mas levar adiante uma gravidez assim, apesar de não oferecer maiores riscos ao seu corpo, seria muito penoso para seu psicológico. E, nesses casos, a lei nos ampara com a permissão do aborto"

"Eu não vou tirar o bebê!"

"Bella..." – Edward apertou minha mão e eu o encarei.

"EU NÃO VOU TIRAR O BEBÊ!"

"Vocês não precisam resolver nada hoje" – O médico nos interrompeu – "Mas nós não temos muito tempo antes que seja perigoso para a Isabella"

"Eu não vou tirar o meu bebê" – Eu tentei falar calma e devagar.

"É melhor nós irmos para casa" – Eu senti Edward secar uma lágrima que estava escorrendo por meu rosto – "Nós marcamos outra consulta quando estivermos em condições de discutir isso tudo"

Edward me ajudou a levantar, e praticamente me levou até o carro. Eu nem sabia como minhas pernas estavam se movendo.

"Nós vamos precisar conversar sobre isso, Bella" – Edward interrompeu o silêncio que já durava muito tempo dentro do carro.

"Eu não vou tirar o bebê"

"Bella..."

"EU NÃO VOU TIRAR O BEBÊ!" – Eu gritei com todas as minhas forças – "Se você não quer mais fazer parte da vida dele, por mim, parece ótimo! Eu assumo daqui! Eu posso me virar muito bem sem você!"

"Eu não disse isso, Bella"

"E nem precisava dizer! Você não queria o bebê antes, porque iria querer agora?"

"Eu não vou levar nada do que você disser em consideração agora" – Edward suspirou – "Porque eu sei que você está muito nervosa"

"Desculpa" – Eu solucei e comecei a chorar descontroladamente. Edward dirigiu até o acostamento e me abraçou.

"Sinto muito, meu anjo. Mas você também não pode ficar assim tão nervosa. De qualquer maneira, isso não pode fazer bem ao bebê"

"Eu nunca mentiria para você"

"Eu sei..." – Edward puxou o ar e engoliu seco – "E não há nada que eu possa dizer agora. Então... Vamos nos concentrar no bebê e eu juro que não vou mais ser tão idiota"

"Eu não posso tirar o bebê" – Eu o encarei.

"Bella, nós vamos ter que considerar essa opção"

"Se houver um por cento de chance do bebê sobreviver, eu vou levar essa gravidez até o final"

"Você ouviu o médico, Bella: Não é bom para você"

"Eu não me importo. Se algo acontecer comigo, você vai cuidar dele, não vai?"

"Não diga isso" – Edward franziu o cenho, desgostoso – "Eu não quero que meu filho cresça sem uma mãe, como eu cresci"

"Eu não vou tirar o bebê" – Eu voltei a chorar e Edward suspirou, ligando o carro outra vez.

"Vamos para casa. Nós não vamos resolver nada ficando parados aqui"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Os sete dias correram lentamente. E quando Rosalie descobriu sobre a chance de Bella estar esperando um filho meu, tivemos uma briga épica.

Ela explanou sobre o conhecido 'golpe da barriga' e sobre minha irresponsabilidade em transar sem camisinha com uma 'aventureirazinha como a Bella'.

Quando eu disse que não havíamos transado sem camisinha, Rosalie começou a criar teorias horríveis, onde Bella havia furado camisinha por camisinha, esperando o feliz dia em que ela engravidaria do 'bebê-Cullen' e iria embora, carregando um pequeno tesouro no ventre.

Eu estava tão confuso e cansado, que só conseguia pedir a Deus que isso tudo não fosse verdade.

Bella parecia tão nervosa que passamos o caminho todo sem trocar mais que duas palavras.

'_Será que ela está com medo do resultado do DNA?_' – O demônio em meu ombro fez questão de soprar em meu ouvido, me deixando mais nervoso também.

Quando o médico disse que o bebê era meu, tudo em volta parou de funcionar. Era como se de repente, a gravidade tivesse sido retirada e tudo estivesse se movendo naquele ritmo lento dos astronautas andando na Lua.

Meu olhar caiu sobre a barriga de Bella e tudo que eu queria era tocá-la e... Por Deus! Eu estava enlouquecidamente ansioso para segurar MEU FILHO em meus braços!

Talvez o destino seja melhor comigo do que eu imaginava...

Demorou um pouco para eu voltar ao mundo real e começar a prestar atenção no que o médico estava dizendo.

"Isabella. E Edward... Uma má formação no tubo neural é uma complicação grave"

Má formação no tubo neural? Por Deus! Eu havia estudado isso no Colégio, quando pensei em fazer medicina e freqüentei o curso do preparatório.

"Ah, meu Deus..." – Bella sussurrou.

"Ela pode evoluir de muitas maneiras, mas todas elas trarão complicações para a vida do bebê e de vocês. De toda forma, a complicação mais grave e comum, é... A anencefalia"

"Isso... O bebê..." – Bella gaguejou nervosamente.

"Isso quer dizer que o cérebro do bebê não se formaria como deve"

"Não"

"Calma, Bella" – Eu segurei sua mão. Talvez houvesse alguma chance de que isso evoluísse de outra maneira. Ou... A medicina evoluiu tanto desde que eu estudei sobre isso! Não é possível que ainda não tenham descoberto uma maneira de salvar o bebê – "Isso é uma _possibilidade_, Doutor? Ou já está confirmado?"

"As chances são grandes o bastante para que eu indique a interrupção da gravidez o quanto antes"

"Não"

"Isabella, eu sei que é duro falar sobre isso, mas levar adiante uma gravidez assim, apesar de não oferecer maiores riscos ao seu corpo, seria muito penoso para seu psicológico. E, nesses casos, a lei nos ampara com a permissão do aborto"

"Eu não vou tirar o bebê!"

"Bella..."

"EU NÃO VOU TIRAR O BEBÊ!" – Bella me encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Quando Bella realmente começou a chorar, achei que era hora de irmos para casa. Este não era um assunto para se resolver assim, em meia hora. Precisamos conversar de verdade.

Eu praticamente tive que dirigir Bella até o carro, porque ela não parecia nada bem. Eu também não estava nada bem, mas alguém iria ter que manter os dois pés no chão se nós quiséssemos fazer tudo direito agora.

Eu esperei algum tempo para que Bella se acalmasse, mas ela parecia estar entrando em um estado de choque e começando a ficar sem reação.

"Nós vamos precisar conversar sobre isso, Bella" – Eu tentei iniciar uma conversa.

"Eu não vou tirar o bebê" – Bella respondeu, sem qualquer emoção em sua voz, como se estivesse apenas repetindo um mantra decorado.

"Bella..."

"EU NÃO VOU TIRAR O BEBÊ!" – Bella gritou como eu nunca a havia visto gritar – "Se você não quer mais fazer parte da vida dele, por mim, parece ótimo! Eu assumo daqui! Eu posso me virar muito bem sem você!"

"Eu não disse isso, Bella"

"E nem precisava dizer! Você não queria o bebê antes, porque iria querer agora?"

'_Touché!' – Você a magoou, Edward. Agora ela irá te devolver na mesma moeda._

"Eu não vou levar nada do que você disser em consideração agora" – Eu suspirei – "Porque eu sei que você está muito nervosa" – E porque eu mereço ouvir todas as idiotices que falei.

"Desculpa" – Bella deu um soluço e então começou a chorar descontroladamente. Eu queria abraçá-la, então fui até o acostamento e parei o carro.

"Sinto muito, meu anjo. Mas você também não pode ficar assim tão nervosa. De qualquer maneira, isso não pode fazer bem ao bebê"

"Eu nunca mentiria para você" – Meu coração se partiu ao ouvi-la sussurrar.

"Eu sei..." – Eu pensei em algo que pudesse dizer, mas nada consertaria as coisas – "E não há nada que eu possa dizer agora. Então... Vamos nos concentrar no bebê e eu juro que não vou mais ser tão idiota"

"Eu não posso tirar o bebê" – Bella me encarou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

"Bella, nós vamos ter que considerar essa opção"

"Se houver um por cento de chance do bebê sobreviver, eu vou levar essa gravidez até o final"

"Você ouviu o médico, Bella: Não é bom para você"

"Eu não me importo. Se algo acontecer comigo, você vai cuidar dele, não vai?"

"Não diga isso" – Eu não poderia cuidar do bebê sozinho. E eu não queria viver em um mundo onde Bella não estivesse comigo – "Eu não quero que meu filho cresça sem uma mãe, como eu cresci"

"Eu não vou tirar o bebê" – Bella voltou a chorar.

"Vamos para casa" – Eu suspirei – "Nós não vamos resolver nada ficando parados aqui"

Eu dirigi até minha própria casa porque eu não sabia de Ângela estava no apartamento, e não era um bom momento para deixar Bella sozinha. Além do mais, nós realmente precisávamos conversar sobre tudo.

E, ou Bella concordava comigo, ou estava anestesiada demais para discordar – Porque ela simplesmente não disse nada sobre estarmos entrando em minha casa.

"Bella... Nós precisamos conversar"

"Por favor" – Bella me olhou com seus lindos olhos cheios de lágrimas – "Não me pede para tirar o bebê"

"Bella..."

"Ele é a única coisa que eu tenho, Edward. E eu o vi: Ele estava lá, na tela do ultrasson, se mexendo com suas mãozinhas pequenas. E eu sonho com ele. E ele tem os seus olhos verdes. E é tão teimoso quanto eu! Eu não vou matar meu próprio filho! Ele vai sobreviver..." – Bella voltou a chorar e eu a abracei.

"Calma, meu anjo"

"Não me pede para tirar o bebê, Edward" – Bella soluçou – "Por favor"

"Fica calma, Bella" – Eu apertei contra mim, sentindo tanto medo quanto ela devia estar sentindo – "Nós vamos dar um jeito... Minha irmã conhece um médico, nós vamos marcar uma consulta com ele e pedir outra opinião"

"Não diga à Rosalie que estou grávida!" – Bella se afastou, assustada – "Ela vai dizer que eu estou tentando te dar o golpe da barriga!"

"Tarde demais" – eu sorri sem humor.

"Ai, meu Deus..." – Bella esfregou o rosto entre as mãos.

"E você achou que ela nunca fosse ficar sabendo?"

"Eu gosto de adiar os problemas" – Bella afundou no sofá.

"Percebi..." – Eu sussurrei, afundando ao seu lado.

"Me desculpa, está bem?" – Bella murmurou, sem me olhar – "Eu não pretendia mesmo te procurar, te causar problemas... Eu ia me virar sozinha"

"E eu nunca iria conhecer meu filho"

"Talvez... Quando ele tivesse vinte anos e quisesse te conhecer"

"Você ia mesmo ter coragem de fazer isso comigo, Bella? Me deixar passar vinte anos sem saber que eu tinha um filho com você?"

"Você ia me deixar passar o resto da vida longe dele" – Bella suspirou, e eu puxei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse.

"Eu nunca tiraria o nosso filho de você"

"Nosso filho..." – Bella murmurou.

"Eu sei que fui um idiota, está bem. Eu sei que falei bobagem, e eu sei que magoei você... Eu não estou te pedindo para me perdoar agora, só estou te pedindo para me deixar cuidar de vocês" – Eu tentei usar o tom mais sincero que encontrei.

"Está bem" – Bella concordou em um fio de voz depois de passar alguns instantes me encarando, como se tentasse descobrir se a oferta era verdadeira.

"Uma trégua?" – Eu ofereci – "Por ele? Por nosso filho?"

"Por ele" – Bella concordou.

"Eu vou ligar para a Rose para falar sobre o médico, e arrumar alguma coisa para você comer"

"Estou sem fome"

"Mas você precisa se alimentar! Uma mulher grávida não pode ficar tanto tempo sem comer nada"

"Edward..." – Bella protestou.

"O que foi? Uma trégua quer dizer que eu vou cuidar de você. Ou seja, eu vou te alimentar" – Bella bufou irritada – "A Carmelita só vem amanhã, então acho que é melhor nós pedirmos alguma coisa... Ou, você prefere sair para jantar?"

"Não estou com humor para ver gente..."

"Pedir, então" – Eu me levantei, pegando o telefone.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei: Edward idiota**_

_**Mas olha como ele já está melhorando a idiotice dele...**_

_**Eu sei: O bebê... Já estou me preparando para os gritos que vou receber.**_

_**Mas lembrem-se: HOJE É NOITE DE NATAL – VOCÊS DEVEM AMAR AS PESSOAS. TODAS ELAS. ATÉ AS AUTORAS QUE ESCREVEM HISTÓRIAS TRISTES...**_

_**Tá bom, reviews:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ele já está se arrependendo, neh?_

_**Bia: **__Ah... Também não chama o Edward de canalha... BABACA, tudo bem. ESTÚPIDO, ok. Mas canalha ele não é... _

_**Bee Stream: **__Na verdade, eu não menti – Eu achei que realmente não fosse ficar pior... Eu só sou burra, ou inocente..._

_**Vic P: "**__fique longe de mim se não arranco cada fio do seu cabelo cor de bronze coisa mais linda do mundo!" – Ao menos uma review me fez rir ao invés de me deixar com medo! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__Acho que ele já está caindo em si..._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__É... Edward vendo a burrada que fez..._

_**Marcela Ransom: **__Poxa gente, entendam o Edward – Ele ficou em choque... Mas ele não é mau. Não mau de verdade..._

_**Biana: **__É, é... O Edward já está com a cabeça um pouquinho mais no lugar, neh?_

_**Karen Marry Cullen: **__Obrigada vocês por dividirem comigo seu tempo._

_**Daia Matos: **__No caso do Edward, ele já virou um pouquinho mais pai depois do exame de DNA..._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É... Este é meio que um sentimento coletivo... Mas não machuquem ele, tá? Ele só... Precisa de um tempo para se acostumar. E ele já sabe que agiu como um idiota._

_**Manda 23111: **__Cara de... 'Dã! Sou um trouxa mesmo'_

_**Isa Stream: **__Eu sei, eu sei – Me perdoa, vai..._

_**Lara Cullen-sz: **__Pois é – Edward é um homem... Tadinho..._

_*E para todas que vem perguntando sobre o tamanho da fic: Eu realmente não sei se será tão longa quanto #NovosAres. Mas parece que será longa..._

_**FELIZ NATAL, LINDEZAS!**_

_**GANHEM MUITOS PRESENTES E VOLTEM NA SEGUNDA-FEIRA!**_

_**Beijos... Hohoho**_


	23. Cap 22 Sinto Muito

_**Capítulo 22: Sinto Muito**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Consegui uma consulta para segunda-feira de manhã" – Eu informei Bella enquanto abríamos as embalagens de comida – "Foi complicado, porque o Dr. Gerandy estava com a agenda lotada, mas ele abriu uma exceção e nos encaixou"

"Hu-hum" – Bella concordou.

"Ele disse que vai repetir o ultrasson e os exames mais simples, mas que acha melhor não repetirmos a amniocentese. Ele acha que é um exame muito invasivo e não vale à pena corrermos o risco outra vez, já que ele nunca ouviu falar de um erro nesse tipo de exame"

"Isso é bom?" – Bella perguntou com um fio de voz. E eu sabia o que ela estava pensando: Se o exame estava certo, nós tínhamos um grande desafio pela frente.

"Bella... Você vai ter que ser muito forte agora. Por você, por mim, e pelo bebê"

"Eu não quero ter que abortar" – Bella sussurrou como uma menina assustada, que conta sobre o pesadelo que acabou de ter.

"Eu sei... Também não quero que você faça isso" – Eu afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava caindo em seu rosto – "Nós vamos fazer tudo o que for possível para que o bebê sobreviva, mas... Talvez... Você sabe..."

"Eu estou com medo" – Ela confessou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu também... Mas se houver um jeito, nós vamos fazer dar certo, está bem? Eu vou gastar o que for preciso, e você vai fazer tudo que os médicos disserem que precisa ser feito"

"Eu vou" – Ela assentiu.

"Isso" – Eu tentei sorrir – "E vamos começar pela comida: Você precisa se alimentar para o bebê ter de onde tirar forças"

Bella soluçou e começou a chorar descontroladamente outra vez – "Eu não consigo, Edward... Eu não consigo. Ele é a única coisa que eu tenho... Eu não posso perder o bebê"

"Calma" – Eu deixei as embalagens e fui abraçá-la outra vez.

A comida acabou ficando esquecida porque Bella não conseguia parar de chorar. Nós nos sentamos no sofá e ela chorou em meus braços por um longo tempo, até que suas lágrimas devem ter secado e ela foi ficando quietinha, e finalmente dormiu.

Eu imaginei que fosse mais confortável levá-la para a cama, mas fiquei com medo de acordá-la, então só a ajeitei no sofá e busquei uma coberta. Seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado e ela ainda estava respirando rápido, mesmo durante o sono.

Eu me sentei no tapete, bem na beirada do sofá e fiquei acariciando seu cabelo. Eu sabia que tinha feito tudo errado e não fazia idéia como iria consertar. Eu percorri sua boca com meu dedo e sorri ao me lembrar como era beijá-la. E então eu toquei sua barriga mesmo por cima do edredom.

"Fica bom, filho..." – Eu sussurrei baixinho para não acordar a Bella – "O papai é um babaca, e a mamãe está tão assustada... Fica bom..."

"Não!" – Bella falou e eu a encarei para encontrá-la com seu cenho franzido, falando outra vez durante o sono.

"Bella" – Eu chamei baixinho.

"Não, Allie..." – Ela choramingou.

"Bella, acorda"

"Não! Não!" – Bella já estava praticamente gritando.

"Bella, acorda!" – Eu chamei, preocupado. Ela parecia tão assustada.

"Não!" – Bella deu um grito antes de acordar assustada. Assim que seus olhos caíram em mim, ela começou a chorar.

"Foi só um sonho, Bella" – Eu fui até o sofá e praticamente a tive em meu colo. Bella chorou entre soluços.

"Eu não tive tempo de fazer nada, Edward. Não foi minha culpa: O caminhão surgiu do nada..."

"Eu sei... Foi culpa do motorista do caminhão..."

"Você sabe?" – Bella se afastou, me encarando surpresa.

"Sim, eu... Emmett fez uma investigação paralela para mim e concluiu que o culpado pelo acidente foi mesmo o motorista do caminhão" – Eu comecei a explicar – "Na verdade, nós só não pedimos a reabertura do caso porque, conforme o Emmett me explicou, por você não ter a licença para dirigir, poderia acabar sendo indiciada também"

"Você... Investigou?"

"Sim"

"Meu Deus do céu" – Bella murmurou – "Porque você nunca acredita em nada do que eu digo?"

"O que?" – Agora era eu quem estava olhando surpreso para Bella.

"Você é um idiota, sabia?" – Bella elevou seu tom de voz enquanto levantava do sofá em um pulo – "Você não acreditou quando eu disse que o acidente não era minha culpa, você não acreditou quando eu disse que o filho era seu... Você nunca acredita em nada do que eu digo!"

"Bella" – Eu andei até ela.

"Não me toca!" –Ela ordenou – "Meu Deus... Como nós dois podemos ter errado tanto assim? Como você pode me conhecer tão pouco, a ponto de imaginar que eu viria até aqui e mentiria assim para você? E como eu posso te conhecer tão pouco, a ponto de nem ter imaginado que você pensaria isso?"

"Bella, você precisa entender que..."

"Eu não preciso entender nada!" – Bella me interrompeu – "Eu só preciso achar minha bolsa e chamar um táxi. Só"

"Bella!" – Eu pensei em gritar também, mas provavelmente só pioraria as coisas, então eu suspirei e tentei controlar meu tom – "Eu te levo..."

"Não precisa"

"Por favor, Bella. Achei que tivéssemos entrado em uma trégua..."

"Você pode fazer parte do que for sobre o bebê, mas não da MINHA vida!"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu suspirei vencido – "Só quero te levar até o apartamento... É tarde e pode ser perigoso sair a essa hora"

"Não precisa"

"Bella..."

"Está bem" – Ela murmurou irritada – "Você pode me levar. E só"

"Tudo bem"

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu estava errada em chamar o Edward de idiota. Idiota era eu!

Como eu pude me deixar enganar tanto assim?

Era óbvio que, para ele, eu sempre seria aquela vagabunda que dançava para ganhar a vida, e que só devia ter se fingido de 'honesta' para conseguir engravidar dele e garantir uma pensão condizente com a condição financeira da família Cullen.

Idiota, Isabella... É isso que você é! Por se apaixonar por um homem que não sente e nunca sentiu nada por você...

"Eu te busco para a consulta" – Edward praticamente murmurou quando chegamos ao prédio de Ângela. Nós havíamos feito o caminho todo em silêncio.

"Hu-hum" – Foi tudo o que consegui responder – "Obrigada"

Eu entrei no apartamento e fui direto para o meu quarto. Chorar.

Chorar. Essa tem sido a ação de meus dias...

Como se eu já não tivesse chorado praticamente o dia inteiro, eu chorei um pouco mais. Eu fiquei feliz que Ângela não estivesse por perto, porque eu não queria que ninguém me visse assim.

Eu ouvi quando Ângela chegou e me virei para a parede, sabendo que ela viria verificar se eu estava no quarto. Ela abriu a porta devagar e fechou outra vez quando eu fiquei quietinha na cama, fingindo dormir.

Eu sei lá quando foi que peguei no sono, mas acordei com uma batidinha fraca, mas insistente, na porta.

Meus olhos caíram no relógio e não passava das três da manhã. Eu me sentei na cama, assustada, preocupada com o que podia estar acontecendo para Ângela me chamar a essa hora da madrugada.

"Entra, Angie. O que aconteceu?" – Eu vi a porta se abrindo e uma silhueta grande demais para ser de Ângela. Por um segundo, meu coração disparou, ponderando se era um invasor, mas aí eu reconheci a silhueta – "Edward?" – Eu passei a mão pelo cabelo, imaginando o quão detestável deveria estar.

"Oi" – Edward respondeu em um sussurro.

"Edward, o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Eu vim te pedir desculpas..." – Edward se aproximou um pouco mais da cama.

"Edward... Isso são horas de você vir até aqui? E entrar assim..."

"Me perdoa" – Edward começou a se ajoelhar na beirada da cama, próximo aos meus joelhos.

"Edward, para com isso! O que você está fazendo?"

_**I'm So Sorry**_

_(Sinto Muito – The Thrills)_

[Link no YouTube (Tirem os espaços): www. youtube. com/ watch? v=DwGsDsl0cBo]

I'll return under the cover of night

_Eu voltarei, sob a cobertura da noite_

oh those were simpler times

_Oh, aqueles foram tempos simples_

we'd take a walk through the park and go out after dark

_Onde passeávamos no Parque e saíamos depois do anoitecer_

Obsessed with only ourselves.

_Obcecados apenas com nós mesmos._

"Te pedindo perdão"

"Levanta daí!"

"Você ainda não disse que me perdoa..."

"Para com isso, Edward! Isso lá é hora de ficar brincando assim?"

"Eu não estou brincando, Bella" – Edward me encarou – "Eu sei que te devo desculpas. Eu sei que fiz tudo errado. Eu sei que falei bobagem e magoei você"

I'll return like a river running home

_Eu voltarei, como um rio que corre para o mar_

i'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm..

_Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, eu…_

"Edward..."

"Me perdoa por que, naquele dia, quando você me contou sobre o acidente, eu não tentei te impedi de partir. Todas as noites eu me chamo de idiota por ter permitido que você fosse embora. Me perdoa, porque eu ousei dizer que esse filho que você está esperando não era meu" – Edward continuou como se tivesse ensaiado aquele discurso muitas vezes – "Eu não espero que você entenda, mas sabe... Eu estava assustado demais"

"Assustado com que?"

"Assustado com o que eu estava sentindo... Eu... Eu nunca estive apaixonado como eu estava por você e... Acho que era mais fácil acreditar que simplesmente não era mesmo para dar certo, que você estava tentando me enganar o tempo todo..."

"Eu nunca..."

"Eu sei" – Edward me interrompeu com um sussurro – "Eu sei que você não mentiu. Eu sei que a culpa é toda minha e que o idiota sou eu. Mas..." – Edward parou, engolindo em seco.

I took a train there then another

_Eu tomei aquele outro trem_

somewhere cos you were on my mind.

_Mas você ainda estava em minha mente_

you'll make a name for yourself

_Você fará seu próprio nome_

you'll make a life somewhere else far from this great town

_Você construirá outra vida, longe deste lugar_

"Mas?" – Eu forcei quando Edward não continuou.

"Eu estou aqui, às três da manhã, te pedindo perdão. Eu estou de joelhos, e estou sendo sincero. Eu sei que estar apaixonado não é desculpa para o que fiz" – Edward desviou o olhar – "E sei também que não é o melhor momento para falar sobre os meus sentimentos. Mas eu não podia deixar as coisas ficarem desse jeito outra vez. Eu dirigi até estar em minha rua e fiquei no parque até um guarda me pedir para ir para casa, mas eu não podia ir para casa... Porque eu não posso ir para casa se você não me perdoar"

"Edward… Eu não sei se estou pronta..." – A sinceridade dele merecia minha sinceridade como retorno.

"Você não pode mais? Nunca mais?" – Edward estava com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e era estranho vê-lo assim. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria beijá-lo e dizer que estávamos bem, eu sabia que aquilo não melhoraria nossas vidas: Fingir que as coisas não aconteceram não era a melhor saída – "Ou eu ainda tenho uma chance?"

I'll return like a river running home

_Eu voltarei, como um rio que corre para o mar_

i'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.

_Eu sinto muito, sinto muito, eu sinto muito._

"Eu vou tentar..." – Eu sussurrei e Edward tentou sorrir.

"Eu vou fazer o que você precisar que eu faça. Tudo o que você precisar que eu faça..."

But you'll never be just another river that runs into the sea

_Mas você nunca será apenas outro rio que corre para o mar_

you'll be more something more.

_Você sempre será mais_

"Eu só preciso ir devagar"

"Eu não vou te pressionar"

"Está bem..." – Eu soltei o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo – "Agora vai para casa" – Eu automaticamente levei minha mão até sua mandíbula linda e definida. Eu estava magoada, mas nem toda mágoa do mundo era capaz de disfarçar meus verdadeiros sentimentos por Edward – "Já está tarde..."

I know you'll worry

_Eu sei que você se aflige_

I won't return you worry

_Mas não retribuirei sua aflição_

I might get lost but

_Eu poderia até me perder, mas_

I'm lost if I stay here.

_estarei perdido se ficar aqui_

"Para casa... Minha casa era mais feliz quando você estava lá" – Edward segurou minha mão em seu rosto – "Agora está tudo errado, Bella: Eu estou me sentindo o pior idiota do mundo, você está magoada, e nosso filho está doente..."

"Edward..."

"Eu sei" – Ele sorriu ao soltar minha mão – "Me desculpe... Eu disse que não vou te pressionar. Nós só vamos pensar no bebê agora" – Edward afagou meu joelho – "E, quando tudo estiver bem, vamos cuidar de todo o resto"

"Quando tudo estiver bem..." – Eu repeti, esperando que realmente houvesse um momento onde tudo ficaria bem.

"Um dia de cada vez?" – Edward disse em tom de brincadeira, e eu acabei rindo baixinho com ele – "E dessa vez eu prometo que não vou errar como errei"

Eu suspirei e ficamos quietos por um instante até que Edward resolveu falar outra vez.

"Acho que é melhor ir embora..." – Edward disse enquanto se levantava – "Me desculpe por ter te acordado... Durma bem, Bella" – Ele depositou um beijo no topo de minha cabeça como costumava fazer antes – "Durma bem, filho" – Ele sussurrou ao tocar de leve minha barriga. E eu senti todo o meu corpo ficar gelado com seu toque – "Eu venho te buscar segunda de manhã, para a consulta. Mas, se você precisar de qualquer coisa antes disso, é só me ligar"

"Obrigada" – Eu sussurrei.

"Não, meu anjo: Obrigado, você" – Edward sorriu antes de se afastar.

Eu ainda fiquei ali parada, tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Edward Cullen havia me pedido perdão... E isso devia significar muito, porque eu não me lembrava de tê-lo visto fazendo algo assim outras vezes. Na verdade, Edward Cullen não era o tipo de homem que andava por aí se desculpando por algo.

"Bella?" – Ângela surgiu na porta, parecendo meio assustada.

"Angie... Foi você quem deixou o Edward entrar?"

"Ele bateu aí, há essa hora, dizendo que precisava falar com você urgente, eu... Fiz mal? Vocês brigaram?"

"Não. Quer dizer... Acho que não" – Eu ainda me sentia meio confusa – "Acho que... Meio que estamos tentando pôr as coisas no lugar..."

"Isso é bom, não é?" – Ângela parecia tão confusa quanto eu.

"É... Acho que sim..."

But I'll return like a river running home

_Eu voltarei, como um rio que corre para o mar_

I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry

_Eu sinto muito, sinto muito, eu sinto muito…_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_  
**_

_**E aí? Ela perdoa, ou não perdoa?**_

_**Já que vocês queriam que a Bella fosse mais brava, eu tentei... E o Edward pediu perdão de joelhos, vai? Ele está se esforçando!**_

_**Vocês perdoam ele?**_

_**Ah! Seguinte: Beeem provavelmente, eu vá viajar quarta-feira de manhãzinha. Até aí, ok – Eu posto tipo de madrugada, antes de ir. Mas, sexta... Não sei se vai dar para postar... Então nos vemos só no ano que vem! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Sério: Até quarta-feira, e aí, só dia 03 de Janeiro, ok?**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Que isso, menina! Lógico que não! É porque um dia eu não respondi mesmo porque estava doente, e no outro foram tantas reviews que não deu nem para responder! Mas aqui estou – Respondendo você._

_**La Noite: **__Ele é humano, neh? De vez em quando, faz uma burrada!_

_**Maah: **__O Projeto babaca não era de curta duração, mas é um projeto – Às vezes surgem uns errinhos, e precisam ir sendo corrigidos no decorrer da obra._

_E não: Não tenho raiva da Bella – Talvez inveja..._

_**Phi Cullen: **__É uma situação difícil... Tem muitas questões a se avaliar._

_**T. Yuki: **__"Bobo" eu vou aceitar – Bobo, ele foi mesmo._

_**Bia: **__Ele estava assustado, tá! E eu não planejei os capítulos – Caiu nessa época, uai..._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ele está tentando consertar. Espero que dê certo._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ai, Jesus! Espero que vocês estejam considerando perdoar o bixinho..._

_**Manda23111: **__A Rosalie não tem nada de verdade contra a Bella – Ela só quer controlar a vida do Edward como um todo!_

_**Vic P: **__Um dia de cada vez. De novo. Rsrsrsrs_

_**Carol Vecchi: **__Ain, brigada por sua mensagem de Natal._

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Uma amiga muito querida passou por essa situação e usei muitas frases dela aqui... Acho que só quem passou por uma coisa desse tamanho, entende realmente o que deve ser, neh?_

_**Raffa: **__Não, eu não tenho raiva da Bella – Me perguntaram se tenho, porque estou sendo má com ela..._

_**Daia Matos: **__Está informadaça, hein? É, não vai ser fácil, seja lá como for..._

_**Biana: **__Acho que Papai Noel é mais compreensivo que você, tá? Porque eu recebi meus belos presentinhos! *LínguaParaVocê_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Não me xinga, menina! Sua má! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Com medo de você, bah_kika pensou: E o que custa a Bella gritar com o Edward uma vezinha só, não é mesmo?_

_**Bee Stream:**__ Perdoa o menino... [E perdoa eu]_


	24. Cap 23 Stand by Me

_**Capítulo 23:**__** Stand by me**_

**_PDV EDWARD_  
**

Era uma manhã estranha de segunda-feira.

Eu e Bella não conversamos muito, simplesmente porque estávamos nervosos demais para 'jogar conversa fora'. O tempo estava nublado e o caminho para o consultório do Dr. Gerandy pareceu longo demais.

Eu esperei, impaciente, enquanto Bella realizava os outros exames. Eles me deixaram assistir o ultrasson e Bella estava certa – Como nós poderíamos impedir o bebê de nascer depois de vê-lo assim, se movendo como uma pequena pessoinha?

Enquanto cuidavam de Bella, e a ajudavam a se trocar, Dr. Gerandy me levou a seu consultório para que pudéssemos conversar.

"Edward... Os exames de hoje confirmaram o diagnóstico. Sinto muito em dizer que a menininha que vocês estão esperando tem mesmo anencefalia"

"Menininha?"

"O outro médico não chegou a informar? O exame de amniocentese também informa o sexo do bebê" – Dr. Gerandy explicou – "Vocês estão esperando uma menina. Se bem, que esta não chega ser uma surpresa: Não se sabe o porquê, mas a anencefalia costuma mesmo ser mais recorrente nos fetos do sexo feminino"

"Uma menina..." – Eu sussurrei por baixo de meu fôlego – "Deus... Como vou dizer isso à Bella?"

"Vocês já conversaram sobre a questão do aborto?"

"Ela não quer nem ouvir sobre isso, Doutor..."

"Edward... Quase metade das crianças com anencefalia não sobrevive até a hora do parto e morrem intra-útero. Das gestações levadas até o fim, 25% dos bebês morrem durante o parto, 50% tem expectativa de vidas de poucos minutos, e 25% sobrevivem mais que isso: Poucas horas, ou dias... Dificilmente mais que dez"

"Então... Se tivermos muita sorte, nosso filho vai viver por dez dias?"

"Eu não sei se chamaria de sorte..." – Dr. Gerandy franziu o cenho – "Conhecer o bebê, pegá-lo no colo... Faz com que a família se apegue ainda mais, e muitas vezes, causa um sofrimento maior"

"Mas, e se a Bella optar por levar a gravidez até o fim?"

"Eu vou estar com vocês naquilo que vocês decidirem: Essa é uma decisão que apenas os pais podem tomar – De qualquer maneira, não é um momento fácil. Alguns pais preferem interromper a gravidez assim que descobrem, mas outros acreditam que deixar que a natureza siga seu curso é o melhor... Se você e a Isabella decidirem que querem manter a gravidez, vamos fazer de tudo para deixá-la confortável até o momento em que o bebê decidir nascer"

"Obrigado"

"Mas não é difícil imaginar porque o outro médico indicou um aborto tão rapidamente: Isabella está claramente abalada e, se vocês realmente optarem por seguir adiante com a gestação, ela vai precisar de muito apoio, e muitos cuidados"

"É perigoso para ela? Continuar com a gestação?"

"Fisicamente, não. A gravidez de um feto anencéfalo afeta o corpo da mãe tanto quanto qualquer outra gravidez. Eu falo emocionalmente, Edward"

Batidinhas na porta fizeram com que eu me ajeitasse na cadeira, e Bella entrou, com seus olhos assustados e o corpo claramente tenso.

"Entre, Isabella" – Dr. Gerandy conseguia ser incrivelmente simpático, apesar do clima quase cortante dentro da sala – "Sente-se, querida"

"Obrigada" – A voz de Bella quase não saiu. Assim que ela se sentou ao meu lado, eu puxei sua mão entre as minhas e Bella me olhou como se soubesse que aquilo queria dizer que não havia algo bom vindo a seguir.

"Isabella... Os exames confirmaram o diagnóstico" – O Doutor ainda nem havia terminado a frase quando eu vi a primeira lágrima rolar pelo rosto de Bella – "Sinto muito, querida... Mas acho que devemos começar a conversar sobre suas opções"

"Eu não quero fazer um aborto" – Bella sussurrou calmamente, apesar das lágrimas constantes em seu rosto – "Quais são as outras opções?" – Eu até me surpreendi com a calma com que ela estava agindo.

"Como eu acabei de dizer ao Edward, praticamente metade das gestações são interrompidas naturalmente. E em grande parte das gestações levadas até o parto, os bebês nascem mortos, ou morrem apenas algumas horas depois"

"Isso é tudo?"

"O máximo que vamos conseguir é por volta de dez dias, meu anjo" – Eu informei, e Bella me olhou, assentindo calmamente.

"Eu vou ter o bebê" – Ela me informou.

"Nós vamos fazer juntos. Seja lá o que for" – Eu respondi.

"A gravidez deve correr normalmente no que diz respeito ao seu corpo" – Dr. Gerandy começou a explicar – "A única coisa que pode acontecer, é o surgimento de um excesso de Líquido Amniótico, mas isso pode ser resolvido usando a mesma técnica do exame que você já realizou. A retirada de um pouco de líquido vai aliviar seu ocasional desconforto"

"Está bem"

"Eu só vou te pedir um favor, Isabella: Você precisa deixar sua vida seguir em frente, e que as pessoas estejam à sua volta. Se isolar é um erro muito comum, e que faz com que as pessoas sofram ainda mais, principalmente quando o bebê... parte"

"Eu vou estar por perto, Doutor" – Eu afirmei, apertando a mão de Bella.

"Isso é ótimo, Edward. Um filho merece receber amor e atenção de ambos os pais, independente de o quão longa sua vida será"

**_PDV BELLA_  
**

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que vamos fazer" – Edward disse, assim que saímos do consultório – "Você quer almoçar?"

"Sem fome..."

"Quer ir até em casa?"

"Eu vou manter o bebê, Edward"

"Tudo bem" – Edward parou e me encarou – "Eu só vou te perguntar uma última vez, e então vou estar ao seu lado naquilo que você decidir: Você realmente não quer considerar um aborto?"

"Não" – Eu respondi decidida – "Você preferia que eu o fizesse?"

"Não" – Edward respondeu calmamente.

"Se tudo que eu posso ter com nosso filho, são dez dias, eu aproveitarei cada um deles. Eu terei meu filho nos braços, e eu o amarei tanto quanto eu puder"

"Bella, eu... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa..."

"Diz" – Eu suspirei.

"Nós só temos alguns meses e isso é tudo que teremos com nossa menina"

"Menina?" – Eu o olhei surpresa.

"É..." – Edward sorriu um pouco – "O médico disse que estamos esperando uma menina"

"Uma menina?" – Eu afaguei minha barriga praticamente inexistente ainda – "Eu sempre imaginei que fosse ter um menino..."

"Bella?" – Edward tomou minha mão e eu o encarei, despertando de meus pensamentos – "Volta a morar comigo? Me deixa fazer parte da sua gravidez"

_**Stand By Me**_

_(Fique Comigo)_

_[Link no YouTube – Versão Fat Family: _www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ral7rjbrECg]

When the night has come

_Quando a Noite chegar_

And the land is dark

_E a Terra ficar escura_

And the moon is the only light we'll see

_E a Lua for a única luz que possamos ver_

No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid

_Eu não temerei. Não, não temerei_

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

_Enquanto você estiver comigo_

And darling, darling stand by me, oh now now

Então querida, querida… Fique comigo agora

Stand by me

_Fique comigo_

Stand by me, stand by me

_Fique comigo, fique comigo_

If the sky that we look upon

_Se o céu que está sobre nós_

Should tumble and fall

_Vier a desabar_

And the mountains should crumble to the sea

_E as montanhas desmoronarem sobre o mar_

I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear

_Eu não vou chorar. Não, não derramarei uma lágrima_

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

_Enquanto você estiver comigo_

And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me

_Então querida, querida… Fique comigo_

Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah

_Fique comigo, fique comigo_

Whe never you're in trouble won't you stand by me,

_E você nunca estará encrencada enquanto estiver comigo_

Oh now now stand by me

_Oh, agora fique comigo_

Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

_Fique comigo, fique comigo, fique comigo_

Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me

_Querida, querida… Fique comigo_

Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me.

_Oh, fique comigo, fique comigo, fique… __Comigo_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu não tinha muito tempo, e Bella precisava de cuidados, então parecia a coisa mais certa a fazer.

"Você está falando sério?" – Bella me olhou, quase assustada.

"Você quer aproveitar cada minuto que puder ter com o bebê, Bella. Por favor, me deixe fazer parte disso também: Eu quero ter a chance de cuidar de vocês duas"

"Nós duas..." – Bella riu baixinho com um sussurro.

"Meus dois anjos" – Eu afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"Precisamos pensar em um nome para ela... Eu não tinha pensado em nenhum nome para menina"

"Então você tinha pensado em nomes para menino?"

"Provavelmente ele se chamaria EJ" – Bella corou.

"EJ?"

"Edward e Jasper" – Ela explicou.

"Você não ia me deixar conhecê-lo, mas ia dar meu nome a ele..."

"Vocês foram os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida" – Bella soltou de uma vez, e então corou violentamente, como se tivesse se arrependido por confessar.

"Então nossa menina deveria se chamar Isabella... Porque você é a mulher mais importante da minha vida também" – Eu afaguei seu rosto e Bella desviou o olhar, mordendo seu lábio inferior – "Mas ainda temos tempo para escolher o nome dela..."

"Hu-hum"

"Mas... Você vem? Morar comigo?"

"Edward... Eu não sei"

"Eu não tenho muito tempo, Bella... Não tire o bebê de perto de mim. Vamos cuidar da nossa filha juntos"

Bella simplesmente me abraçou e escondeu seu rosto em meu ombro – "Está bem..." – Ela disse por baixo de seu fôlego – "Nós vamos fazer isso"

Bella já havia praticamente perdido seu emprego, desde que havia abandonado tudo enquanto tentava realizar os exames que os médicos haviam pedido. Então ela parecia não querer ser apenas um peso para Ângela e concordou em se mudar rapidamente de volta para minha casa – Em poucos dias eu estava a buscando para morar aqui outra vez.

Carmelita sorriu radiante quando nos viu passar pela porta, trazendo as malas de Bella – "Oh, Deus!" – Ela juntou suas pequenas mãos diante do rosto – "Graças a Deus, menina Bella! Achei que você não fosse voltar nunca!"

"Ah, Carmela" – Bella ensaiou um sorriso, mas então começou a chorar – "Me desculpem... Eu... Preciso ir ao banheiro"

"Eu disse alguma coisa errada?" – Carmelita estava com uma expressão chocada.

"Não..."

"Então porque a menina Bella está chorando?"

"Carmelita... Senta aqui" – Eu sentei no sofá e indiquei que ela sentasse ao meu lado – "Carmelita, a Bella está voltando para cá porque nós dois precisamos cuidar muito bem dela agora. O bebê que ela está esperando" – E eu sabia que Carmelita já devia estar devidamente informada, além de ter escutado boa parte de minha briga com Rosalie aqui nessa sala – "O NOSSO bebê... Ele está muito doente"

"Valha-me, Diós" – Carmelita murmurou por debaixo de seu fôlego – "Como pode o bebê estar doente, se ele ainda está na barriga da menina Bella?"

"Nós fizemos exames, Carmelita: Desses bem modernos, que são capazes de ver quase tudo... E os médicos confirmaram que o nosso bebê não deve sobreviver muito tempo depois do parto"

"Diós..."

"O médico disse que nós precisamos cuidar da Bella... Você pode me ajudar?"

"Claro que sim... E também hei de rezar muito pela criança. E por vocês dois..."

"Obrigado, Carmela"

**_PDV BELLA_**

Era estranho estar de volta. E também era reconfortante.

Aqui, eu estranhamente me sentia mais... 'Em casa'.

"Não vai dormir?" – Edward surgiu na sala. Ele devia ter acabado de tomar banho, porque estava com os cabelos molhados e usando sua calça de moletom, e sua camiseta velha de uma banda inglesa desconhecida.

Uma vez eu havia perguntado se um 'Lord Inglês' não devia usar pijamas caros. Edward riu e disse que perguntaria a um Lord, e então, me contaria. Quanto a ele, preferia as roupas velhas e confortáveis.

"Não tenho dormido muito ultimamente" – Eu confessei. Desde o dia em que a médica da Clínica Pública havia deixado transparecer que algo estava errado, eu não havia mais dormido uma longa e completa noite de sono.

"Sei como é..." – Edward murmurou – "Aceita um chá? Quando a Carmelita vai embora, é tudo que sou capaz de oferecer..."

"Um chá parece ótimo..."

Eu havia passado boa parte da tarde no quarto, tentando ajeitar minhas coisas, e Carmelita tinha vindo, meio me ajudar, meio pedir desculpas... Ela disse que Edward contou que nosso bebê estava 'doente' e que ela rezaria por ele.

'Se rezar adiantasse, Carmelita' – Foi o que pensei. Mas a ela, eu apenas agradeci.

"Talvez possamos encontrar algo de interessante na televisão..." – Edward comentou quando voltou para a sala e estendeu a xícara de chá para mim.

"Claro" – Eu procurei o controle remoto perdido no sofá e passei para ele, que começou a mudar de canal, procurando algo que pudéssemos assistir.

"Ah! Lembra quando assistimos a esse filme?" – Edward parou em uma dessas comédias românticas bobas que havíamos assistido juntos, enquanto eu estava morando aqui.

"Lembro..." – Eu sorri com a lembrança de nós dois abraçados no sofá.

'_Eu odeio quando você me julga!_' – A garota do filme gritou.

"Edward..."

"Oi?" – Ele piscou uma vez e então me encarou enquanto dava outro gole em sua xícara de chá.

"Nós podemos não contar nada sobre o bebê? Sabe... Sobre isso de que ele não vai sobreviver? É que... Eu não quero todo mundo me olhando com cara de dó, e julgando se deveríamos ter optado por um aborto, ou não... Só... Vamos deixar as coisas correrem como tiverem que correr..."

"Por mim tudo bem... Só que eu meio que já falei com a Carmelita" – Edward respondeu com uma careta culpada.

"A Carmelita, tudo bem... Eu não ia conseguir esconder dela que havia algo errado, morando aqui, e passando meus dias com ela" – Eu o tranqüilizei e Edward assentiu.

"Aliás... Sobre isso de passar os dias com ela: Você não acha que devia fazer alguma coisa para se distrair um pouquinho? Sei lá: Algo como um curso, ou algo assim?"

"Eu não sei, Edward..."

"Talvez um curso de Secretariado" – Edward sugeriu com aquele sorriso bobo que me faria dizer sim para qualquer idiotice – "Ou qualquer coisa que você goste... Para ocupar um pouco sua cabeça com outra coisa. Não é bom que você passe o dia todo aqui... Chorando"

"Nós podemos ver..." – Eu pousei a xícara agora vazia na mesinha de centro.

"Isso" – Edward sorriu – "Nós vamos ver. Eu vou encontrar algum bom curso para você"

"Esfriou, não?" – Eu comentei, meio que tentando mudar de assunto, enquanto esfregava meus braços.

"Sim..." – Edward pareceu pensar um segundo, e então estendeu um braço sobre o encosto do sofá – "Vem cá" – Edward começou a rir quando eu fiquei olhando para ele, um pouco chocada com sua iniciativa – "O que foi, Bella? É só um abraço. Não é como se eu fosse arrancar um pedaço de você, nem nada"

Eu suspirei e me aproximei, me deixando apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto Edward passava o braço em volta dos meus. Eu me sentia uma adolescente idiota e apaixonada, mas não importava o quanto tudo estava horrível, o abraço de Edward sempre me fazia achar que este era meu lugar no mundo.

Depois de algum tempo, Edward se esticou para colocar sua xícara na mesinha também e então voltou para me abraçar.

"Bella..."

"Hum?"

"Eu... Posso tocar sua barriga?" – Eu me surpreendi um pouco com seu pedido.

"Hu-hum"

Edward aproximou sua mão lentamente e ficou fazendo carinho devagar em minha barriga.

'_Filha, esse é o seu pai'_ – Eu falei com o bebê mentalmente. O Filme esquecido há muito tempo: Eu não era capaz de me concentrar em outra coisa enquanto a mão de Edward acariciava 'nosso bebê' – '_Não é toa que eu esteja grávida dele, não é? Eu estou toda arrepiada só porque ele está me tocando... E nem é a mim que ele está tocando de verdade... Ele está tentando tocar você'_

"Você leu o diário da minha irmã?" – Edward perguntou de repente, me despertando de meu 'diálogo com o bebê'

"Muito pouco... Era muito... Doloroso"

"Você sabia que teve uma época em que ela pensou que estivesse grávida do Jasper?"

"O que?" – Eu me virei para encará-lo – "Não. Ela... Alice nunca me disse nada. Quando foi isso?"

"Um ou dois meses antes do acidente... A menstruação dela estava atrasada e ela parece bem angustiada ao escrever que podia estar grávida do seu irmão"

"Oh... Ela?"

"Não" – Edward respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa – "Uma semana depois a menstruação veio e ela soube que não estava. Fico pensando como teria sido se ela estivesse, porque ela parece não ter tido coragem de contar para ninguém e também não fez nem um teste desses de farmácia"

"Eu não... Eu não sabia"

"Sabe o que é engraçado? Você pode ver claramente o quanto ela estava preocupada quando começou a pensar nisso. Mas aí, ela está simplesmente tão triste quando descobre que não está grávida" – Edward riu um pouco – "Eu acho que no fim das contas, Alice teria ficado feliz em ter um filho do seu irmão"

"Eles dois se amavam muito. Eram um bom casal para se ter por perto"

"Eu gosto de ler o diário dela... Me faz pensar que conheço um pouco mais sobre a minha irmã"

"Alice era uma pessoa muito especial" – Eu suspirei – "Eu queria muito que ela estivesse aqui agora... Para me abraçar com aquele seu jeito absurdo de dizer que tudo ficaria bem. E... Também queria que o meu irmão estivesse aqui: Para segurar a minha mão e dizer que, mesmo que tudo não ficasse bem, ele ainda estaria aqui para cuidar de mim. Mas agora eu não tenho mais ninguém..."

"Bella... Olha para mim" – Edward puxou meu queixo devagar – "Não sei se isso serve de consolo, mas... Você tem a mim"

Droga de coração idiota: Não precisava disparar assim...

"Eu não sei se vou ter um abraço tão bom quanto o da Alice, nem se vou segurar sua mão tão bem quanto o Jasper segurava, mas... Eu juro que vou estar aqui, e vou tentar com tudo o que puder"

'_Está vendo, filha? É por causa desse tipo de coisa que a sua mãe está grávida...'_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Isabella, sua coração de manteiga...**_

_**Eu sei: Vocês me odeiam por causa do bebê. Sim, eu sei... Sinto Muito sobre isso.**_

_**Apesar de saber que essa pessoa não lerá isso, eu vou dedicar esse capítulo a uma amiga muitíssimo querida que passou por isso – E ela tomou exatamente a mesma decisão da Bella: Levar a gravidez até o fim.**_

_**Eu sei que algumas de vocês pensarão que era mais fácil decidir pelo aborto, mas essa é uma questão profunda demais e não é a minha intenção usar essa fic como discussão do tema. Apenas quero que vocês saibam que muitas mulheres levam a gravidez até o fim, então eu não estou escrevendo sobre algo irreal.**_

_**Optando pela interrupção da gestação, ou optando por esperar para ter o bebê em seus braços, eu acho que as mães que passaram pela situação seriam capazes de nos dizer que qualquer decisão será dolorosa.**_

_**Como disse anteriormente, estou indo viajar, e não vou postar na sexta-feira. Mas segunda estarei aqui outra vez.**_

_**Então...**_

_**Feliz Ano Novo para todas vocês, lindezas!**_

_**Para aquelas que me deixam reviews amorosas [ou, às vezes, meio ameaçadoras]**_

_**Para aquelas que nos adicionaram em seus alertas**_

_**E para você que apenas lê essa história – Eu sei que ela tem sido um tanto quanto tensa, mas eu estou tentando ser mais... 'Vida Real' do que fui em #NovosAres.**_

_**É claro que todas nós preferimos o 'Conto de Fadas' que aquela Bella viveu, mas nem sempre as coisas acontecem tão lindamente...**_

_**Espero que no ano de 2.011, vocês sejam muuuito abençoadas, e agraciadas, e encontrem homens que possam dizer que estarão com vocês mesmo que o abraço deles não seja tão perfeito quanto o da sua melhor amiga...**_

_**E espero que vocês vivam algo mais assim 'Novos Ares'. Mas, se você é uma menininha solteira, não engravide de gêmeos – espere um pouquinho mais! Rsrsrsrsrs – Sabe como é: Nem todo mundo vai conseguir ter uma Lua de Mel em Paris... E nem todo homem toca piano... Mas um que seja legal, já tá valendo, neh? Rsrsrsrs**_

_**FELIZ ANO NOVO!**_

_**E obrigada a: La Noite, Vanessa Dark, Raffa, Bee Stream, MrSouza Cullen, May Pattz, Carol Machado, Kellynha Cullen, Bia, Biana, Daia Matos, Isa Stream, Maah, MarcelaRansom, Lara Cullen – sz, T. Yuki, Rafaellamuniz, ReenataRoocha, Bethinha Poloni, Nah Cullen e Manda23111**_

_**POR ME DEIXAREM REVIEW NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. **_

_**RESUMINDO: SEI QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCAS PARA VER A BELLINHA PERDOANDO O EDWARZINHO.**_

_**E para cada uma das meninas que me deixaram reviews em algum capítulo!**_

_**Eu realmente não imaginei que vocês fossem recepcionar tão bem essa fic – Mas, cá estamos nós: COM MAIS DE 500 REVIEWS! \o/**_

_**Muito obrigada por este presente de Ano Novo, suas lindas!**_

_**E agora, acho que eu vou indo mesmo.**_

_**FELIZ ANO NOVO – DE NOVO!**_

_**E até ano que vem...**_


	25. Cap 24 O começo do Recomeço

_**Capítulo 24: O começo do Recomeço**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Alguns dias eram bem difíceis, outros um pouco menos. Mas nenhum deles havia sido fácil desde então.

Bella ainda chorava todos os dias.

Ela chorava quando estávamos assistindo televisão e passava uma mãe segurando seu bebê; ela chorava porque agora já estava sentindo nosso bebê se mexer; ela chorava quando eu precisava chegar mais tarde – Porque não queria que eu tivesse que perder nenhum dos minutos contados que tínhamos com nossa menina.

Eu nunca sabia muito bem o que esperar quando chegasse em casa: Cada dia era uma surpresa. Como o dia em que cheguei e encontrei Bella, em cima de uma cadeira, mexendo na parte mais alta dos armários da cozinha.

"Bella!" – Eu praticamente arfei e corri até ela, segurando sua cintura – "Eu posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo aí em cima?"

"Ai, Edward! Que susto!" – Bella riu – "Oi"

"Oi" – Eu a puxei e ajudei a descer – "Você podia ter caído, não é, mocinha?"

"Mas a bebê estava com vontade de chocolate e eu não estava encontrando nenhum" – Ela me respondeu com aquela expressão de criança pequena que sabe que aprontou, mas vai fugir da bronca.

"Será que você poderia não culpar a minha filha, Isabella?"

Bella riu por debaixo de seu fôlego – "Eu gosto quando você fala assim: 'Minha filha'... É tão bonito.

"E não é isso que ela é?" – Eu afastei seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

"É" – Bella sorriu sem humor antes de suspirar longamente.

"O que foi, meu anjo?"

"Eu estou com medo... Será que nós não estamos nos apegando demais ao bebê, sem nem saber como vai ser de verdade?"

"Meu anjo... Qual é o pai que sabe como vai ser a vida de seu filho?"

Bella assentiu, mordendo os lábios, e me abraçou.

"Ás vezes eu penso que era melhor ter acabado com tudo de uma vez. Mas aí... Eu sinto o bebê se mexendo e eu... Meu coração fica apertado de tanto amor. Como é que eu posso amar tanto essa coisinha que eu nem conheço?"

"É nossa filha" – Eu dei de ombros, com um sorriso. Eu também não fazia qualquer idéia como explicar isso.

"Obrigada" – Bella se afastou um pouco, deixando nossos rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro – "Eu nem sei como seria se você não estivesse cuidando de nós duas"

"Queria poder... Fazer mais" – Eu ri sem humor e vi o olhar de Bella cair sobre minha boca. Nós nos aproximamos como se houvesse entre nós um imã, sem nem perceber, e Bella trouxe sua pequena mão até meu rosto, afagando.

Eu nem sei bem que tomou a iniciativa afinal, mas nós nos beijamos – Calma e delicadamente.

Há muito tempo eu não sentia seus lábios contra os meus e nós dois suspiramos quando quebramos o contato.

"Desculpa" – Bella sussurrou por debaixo de seu fôlego, mantendo os olhos fechados, enquanto apoiava sua testa contra a minha.

"Não precisa pedir desculpa... Eu também te beijei"

Nós dois ficamos abraçados, no silêncio, por algum tempo até que eu senti que devia me afastar. Os momentos de intimidade com Bella eram preciosos, mas eu não queria pressioná-la – E minha vontade com certeza não era ir assim tão devagar.

"Acho que eu devia ir tomar banho"

"Hu-hum" – Bella murmurou antes de se afastar.

"E, por favor, não suba em nada enquanto eu não estiver"

"Nós vamos montar a árvore hoje?" – Bella saltitou um pouco.

"Que árvore?" – Eu me fiz de desentendido.

"Eu vi que você comprou" – Ela riu.

"Depois do jantar" – Eu ri de volta – "SE você comer tudo"

"Eu vou! Prometo!"

Bella havia me pedido se podíamos montar uma árvore de Natal. Eu nunca havia ligado muito para essas coisas, mas ela tinha algum tipo de ligação feliz com a época das festas, então eu concordei que decorássemos a casa.

Afinal, também era provavelmente o único Natal que passaríamos com nossa filha – Mesmo que ela ainda estivesse na barriga de Bella.

**_PDV BELLA_  
**

Eu estava na ponta do penhasco, pronta para pular. O garoto Quileute que eu havia conhecido no baile, estava com toda sua turma e acenou para mim.

Eu sorri, meio sem graça, antes de pular na água. Estava gelada e, assim que a primeira onda me atingiu, eu acordei assustada, sentando na cama.

Uma mão tocou minha mão, e eu me virei para encontrar Alice ao meu lado.

"Allie?"

"Oi, meu amor" – Ela sorriu lindamente.

"Você está aqui..." – Eu senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos e a abracei apertado, sentindo o cheiro de seu delicioso xampu importado – "_Cadê_ o Jazz?" – Eu me afastei procurando em volta.

"Oi, pequenina" – Ele me cumprimentou da porta.

"Jazz!" – Eu pulei da cama, indo em sua direção. Ele me esperava com seu sorriso torto, e eu me joguei em seu abraço, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por meu rosto.

"Hey, minha pequenina" – Jasper afagou o topo de minha cabeça, como fazia sempre quando éramos criança.

"Jazz... Eu senti tanto a sua falta"

"E a minha? Você não sentiu?" – Alice me olhou com aquela sua expressão manipuladora de sempre, e nós três acabamos rindo, enquanto nos sentávamos juntos na beirada da cama.

"Oi, bebê" – Alice sussurrou, enquanto afagava minha barriga com um sorriso.

"Jazz..." – Eu engoli em seco, ao perceber que eles já sabiam do bebê – "Eu estou... grávida. Do Edward"

"Eu sei" – Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Você não está bravo comigo?"

"Só deixe que ele cuide de você, está bem?" – Ele apertou minha mão entre as suas.

"De nós" – Eu corrigi, rindo.

"De você" – Jasper afirmou devagar, e eu preferi fingir que não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer.

"Mas a Tia Allie vai cuidar do bebê" – Alice afagou minha barriga outra vez.

"Você" – Eu engoli seco – "Vocês... Vocês vieram para levar o meu bebê?"

"Não" – Alice sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha – "Mas quando ela vier, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela para você"

Minha cabeça rodou, e de repente eu estava me afogando.

Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia, que eu havia ido até a ponta do penhasco e pulado.

Era para ser algo divertido. Pular do penhasco era uma experiência pela qual qualquer Forkiano deveria passar. Mas a água estava gelada e as ondas eram fortes demais.

E de repente, eu estava me afogando.

A luz forte bateu em meus olhos e eu não pude ver mais nada.

Um barulho muito alto soou e eu senti todo meu corpo sendo esmigalhado.

As mãos de Jasper estavam em meu rosto. Eu estava deitada no asfalto, e ele estava sobre mim, ajoelhado.

"Olhe para mim, olhe para mim!" – Jasper gritava – "Eu preciso tirar a Alice de lá, mas você tem que me ouvir, Bella. EU estava dirigindo. Você me ouviu? Diz, Bella! Você escutou?"

"Não, Jazz..." – Eu tentei argumentar, mas minha voz quase não saía – "Você precisa ir para o hospital também, deixar que cuidem de você... Você também está machucado"

"Eu vou tirar a Alice de lá!" – Jasper disse mais uma vez, antes de se virar e sair.

"Não, Jazz! Me escuta!"

"Bella!" – Outra voz me chamou. Uma voz diferente, não a de Jasper – "Acorda, meu anjo!"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu acordei com os gritos de Bella e corri para o quarto.

Outro pesadelo, sem dúvida – Outro, como tantos que ela sempre tinha.

"Bella" – Eu chamei, enquanto Bella gritava por Jasper – "Acorda, meu anjo!"

Bella acordou assustada, e me olhou confusa, com seus grandes olhos cheios de lágrimas – "Foi só um sonho" – Eu sussurrei, enquanto a puxava para junto de mim – "Já passou...Foi só um sonho"

Ela chorou por um longo tempo, até que começou a fungar baixinho e foi se aquietando em meu abraço, até ficar quietinha de uma vez.

"Já se acalmou?" – Eu perguntei como sempre fazia. Quando Bella tinha pesadelos, eu vinha para seu quarto e ficava até que ela se acalmasse, e então nós dois voltávamos a dormir.

"Não!" – Bella me abraçou mais apertado na cintura e me olhou assustada – "Não vai embora..."

"O que foi?" – Eu afastei seu cabelo – "Você está com medo de sonhar de novo?"

"Fica comigo" – Foi tudo o que Bella respondeu, escondendo seu rosto em meu peito.

"Fico. Claro que fico..." – Eu me ajeitei na cama – "Sempre" – Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Como passaram de Ano Novo?**_

_**Estou de volta de minha viagem e sei que o capítulo não é grande, mas acho que até ficou bem fofo, neh?**_

_**Quarta-feira volto ao normal, porque vou ter mais tempo de 'elaborar' o capítulo Rsrsrs**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E Felicíssimo 2.011 para todas vocês!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carol Vecchi: **__Obrigada por sua mensagem – Feliz Ano Novo para você também!_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Provavelmente você está lendo isso no fim de Janeiro, então... Como foram suas férias?_

_**Maah Cullen: **__Uai! Maah indicou a fic... Então quem foi que me deixou a review?_

_**Bia: **__Sabe que eu até me surpreendi com o quanto vocês estão sendo compreensivas com a questão? Achei que você todo mundo me ameaçar de morte, mas até que não..._

_**Laurem McPhei: **__Ás vezes a gente pensa que não suporta, mas quando a situação acontece realmente, acabamos nos surpreendendo._

_**Carol Machado: **__Egoísmo E burrice, neh? Porque ela não ia agüentar passar por tudo isso sozinha._

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__Pelo que eu tenho visto, muitas mães optam por levar a gravidez até o fim – E as que abortam, em sua maioria, dizem que essa dor é ainda pior de se enfrentar._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eles dois nem estão vendo que já estão se perdoando. Acho que quando notarem... 'Já foi' Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Ela não 'falou' – Ela só pensou, em um diálogo interno com o bebê. Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Edward com juízo no lugar. Já chega, neh? A Bella não agüenta enfrentar outro problema agora._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Eu não sou serial-killer! Tudo bem, eu estou fazendo a Bella sofrer um pouco, mas eu dei o Edward para consolá-la! E eu prometo que, no final, tudo sempre acaba bem..._

_**Isa Stream: **__Não dei sete passinhos, nem pulei sete ondinhas... Mas espero que mesmo assim meu 2.011 seja legal! (Já estou com xaudades de voxê! #Snif)_

_**Camila: **__Espere com paciência – Um dia eles virão..._

_**Daia Matos: **__E ela não iria agüentar a barra sozinha... Ela precisava mesmo da companhia do Edward._

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Esse Edward é assim – Quando erra, faz m*rda MESMO. Mas quando acerta... Deixa todo mundo suspirando! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafa 123: **__Criou conta? Seja bem-vinda 'oficialmente'._

_**Maah: **__Afinal, você é a 'Maah' que indicou minha fic para a 'Maah Cullen'? *Momento 'Autora Confusa'_

_Obrigada pelos elogios, linda. E feliz Ano Novo para você também._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Eu não esqueci de você! É que você ainda não tinha deixado review naquele capítulo quando eu respondi! *RUM_

_**T. Yuki: **__Puxa, eu fico super feliz quando vocês me contam suas histórias (Apesar de ser uma história triste)._

_**Na Cullen: **__Seja 'oficialmente' bem-vinda – E eu aceito o homem gato e fofo que você me desejou! Ôh, se aceito!_

_AH! E eu recebi TODAS as reviews que você me mandou! Morri de rir!_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Não existem 'tantos' Edward's? Infelizmente, não estou conhecendo NENHUM! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Ai, pelo amor de Deus! Não chore! E PARABÉNS! Que lindo! Um bebê! Que lindo!_


	26. Cap 25 Festas

_**Capítulo 25: Festas**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Ela estava sentada no sofá, com seus olhos sem expressão, quando passei pela porta.

"Bella?" – Eu andei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado – "O que houve, meu anjo?"

"Eu pesquisei..." – Bella respondeu, sem me olhar.

"Pesquisou?" – Eu perguntei confuso, até finalmente entender – "Bella... Por Deus... Nós não havíamos combinado que você não faria isso?"

Não fazia muito tempo que havíamos conversado sobre Bella não ficar pesquisando sobre anencefalia na internet. Apesar de encontrar muita informação, eu não sabia se ela estava preparada para tudo o que iria encontrar, e também filtrar aquilo que poderiam ser informações falsas.

"Mas eu precisava saber a verdade sobre o nosso bebê"

"Que verdade, Bella? A única verdade é que nossa filha vai ser uma criança muito amada"

"Ah, Edward..." – Bella começou a chorar e me abraçou – "Você acha mesmo que nossa filha vai ser cega? E surda? Será que a nossa filha nunca vai poder me escutar dizer que eu a amo? Ela nunca vai saber disso?"

"Bella... E desde quando é preciso ouvir para saber quando alguém te ama? Essas coisas a gente sente, não precisa escutar. E eu tenho certeza que nossa filha sente todo o amor que você tem por ela"

"Você acha?" – Ela me olhou.

"Claro que sim, meu anjo"

Bella suspirou, enquanto deixava sua mão pousar sobre a barriga – "A mamãe ama muito você, bebê"

"Você está proibida de ficar triste, está me ouvindo? Você disse que gostava das festas e me obrigou a montar a árvore, nós compramos presentes para as crianças do orfanato, e você não vai ficar triste!"

"Prometo que vou tentar" – Bella forçou um sorriso.

"Aliás... Quanto a isso, temos um ponto a negociar"

"Quanto a isso o que?" – Bella me olhou confusa.

"Quanto a passarmos o Natal no orfanato"

"Se você não quiser ir, não tem problema. Eu posso ir sozinha, Edward" – Bella pareceu sincera ao dizer – "Você já fez tanto em comprar todos aqueles presentes... É só... Algo sobre mim mesma estar lá com as crianças"

"Eu quero ir com você" – Eu também fui sincero ao responder.

"Então sobre o que deveríamos negociar?"

"Se vamos passar o Natal no orfanato, onde vamos passar o Ano Novo?"

"Eu não sei" – Bella deu de ombros.

"Estamos organizando uma pequena festa com a diretoria da empresa, e todos os anos eu tenho estado lá... Será que você me daria à honra de estar comigo neste ano?"

"Ah, Edward... Eu não sei... Imagine só toda a fofoca que fariam sobre eu estar grávida"

"E quem se importa com a fofoca? Eu vou estar com você no Natal, esteja comigo no Ano Novo. Além do mais, eu tenho que ir de qualquer maneira, e não vou deixar você sozinha, em casa, em plena noite de Ano Novo"

"Eu não..."

"Shhh" – Eu a interrompi, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios – "Pensa um pouquinho antes de dizer não"

**_PDV BELLA_  
**

Eu adorava ser surpreendida por Edward. E eu sempre era.

Além de todos os presentes que compramos, ele também providenciou que organizassem um lindo jantar de Natal no Orfanato. Aquele não era o Orfanato em que eu havia crescido, mas a verdade é que todos eles são um pouco iguais.

As crianças ficaram radiantes com nossa chegada – Talvez a chegada do próprio Papai Noel não os deixasse tão animados.

Nós jantamos todos juntos na grande mesa que havia na sala e rezamos de mãos dadas, agradecendo.

Eu nunca havia visto Edward lidando com crianças, e ele estava se saindo muito bem. Uma das meninas, loirinha e pequena, ficou especialmente 'apaixonada' por ele, e não o largou um minuto – E mesmo assim, ele foi extremamente paciente, e cuidou dela a noite toda.

Quando foi ficando tarde, nós ajudamos a colocar as crianças na cama e contamos histórias até que eles dormissem.

E eu amei Edward ainda mais...

Pela maneira como ele seria um pai maravilhoso para nossa filha, apesar de tudo o que estávamos passando.

Quando tudo ficou quieto, os funcionários do Orfanato nos ajudaram a dividir os presentes conforme o que as crianças costumavam gostar. Edward estava com um sorriso tão lindo e feliz que me fez sorrir de volta e nós dois acabamos nos beijando quando a sala ficou vazia.

"Feliz Natal" – Ele sussurrou para mim. E eu ri de como devíamos estar parecendo ridículos, sentados no chão da sala, de frente para a lareira, nos beijando como dois adolescentes cada vez que éramos deixados sozinhos.

"Feliz Natal..."

"Vamos para casa agora? Eu ainda tenho que dar o seu presente"

"Edward... Mas... Eu não te comprei nada"

"Você já está me dando o bebê" – Embora Edward tenha parecido sincero, meu coração ficou apertado com aquela declaração. Eu só percebi que havia abaixado meu rosto, quando a mão de Edward tocou meu queixo, erguendo-o de novo – "Não me importa por quanto tempo vamos tê-la por perto. Eu amo o fato de você estar me dando um filho" – Edward tomou minha mão e depositou um beijo – "E além do mais, eu não comprei nada"

"Não?" – Eu apertei meus olhos em desconfiança.

"Não. É uma coisa que eu já tenho há muito tempo"

"Sei..."

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu nunca imaginei que passar a noite de Natal em um Orfanato fosse ser uma experiência incrível, que eu até mesmo gostaria de repetir. Mas foi.

Talvez por causa da alegria das crianças, ou talvez porque os olhos de Bella estivessem brilhando mais do que nunca. Ou talvez porque nós nos beijamos... E a única coisa boa de não poder beijá-la sempre que eu queria era que, quando acontecia, eu me sentia quase flutuando.

"É apenas um presente, está bem? Não precisa ficar assim nervosa" – Eu ri quando voltei para a sala e encontrei Bella quase se cortando, pela força com que estava mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"Ah, Edward..." – Bella meneou a cabeça ao ver a caixinha de veludo azul.

"Este é o anel que meu pai deu à minha mãe quando ela lhe disse que estava grávida do primeiro filho deles: Ou seja, Rosalie"

"E porque o anel está com você?"

"Porque a Rosalie é menina, quem tem que dar um anel para ela é o Emmett!" – Eu ri – "E meu pai queria manter a tradição: O menino Cullen dá o anel"

"Mas, Edward... Você devia guardar o anel para dar à mulher com quem você vai se casar"

"Mas a tradição é que eu dê o anel para a mulher que vai me dar o meu primeiro filho, não com quem eu vou me casar"

"Mas o nosso bebê nem vai sobreviver, Edward..."

"Não importa" – Eu segurei seu rosto com uma mão – "Fique com o anel. Por favor"

Eu não ia dizer à Bella que queria que ela sempre me tivesse ao seu lado de alguma maneira. E que, se um dia ela resolvesse fugir de mim, eu queria que ela tivesse como se virar sem precisar voltar a algum lugar nojento como aquele '_Nômades'_.

Então, o anel parecia uma boa forma de deixá-la protegida.

"Eu não sei..."

"É um presente, Isabella. É muita falta de educação não aceitar um presente"

"Eu não sou mal educada" – Ela reclamou com um biquinho.

"Então prove" – Eu desafiei, enquanto tirava o anel da caixa. A mão de Bella se curvou em um punho e eu ri – "Deus! Eu não vou soldá-lo ao seu dedo! Só me deixe ver se serve"

Eu peguei sua mão e deslizei o anel em seu terceiro dedo, e nós paramos um segundo, examinando o brilho oval contra sua pele, enquanto Bella soltava um suspiro.

"Coube" – Eu fingi indiferença – "Ótimo – Me poupa uma viagem até a joalheria"

"Você fala como se eu já tivesse aceitado"

"Você JÁ aceitou" – Eu respondi cinicamente – "Você disse que era uma menininha bem educada, que não recusava presentes"

"Eu não falei nada sobre a parte dos presentes" – Bella me encarou com seus olhos semicerrados.

"Oras, Isabella! É Natal e você me fez comprar presente para todo mundo – É mais do que justo que eu te dê um presente também!"

"Está bem..." – Ela se encolheu como uma menina.

"Ah... Não fique assim" – Eu fui até ela e a abracei – "Eu só quero que você aceite o presente, meu anjo. Eu quero que você sempre se lembre de mim e da nossa filha... Eu quero que você saiba que sempre estaremos ligados de alguma maneira independente do que vier a acontecer em nossas vidas"

"Está bem..." – Ela mordeu o lábio.

"Obrigado" – Eu murmurei antes de depositar um beijo em sua fronte.

"De qualquer maneira, é um lindo anel..." – Bella confessou em um sussurro.

"Que bom que você gostou" – Eu sorri.

_PDV BELLA_

"Acho que eu preferia voltar ao orfanato" – Eu murmurei para mim mesma, me analisando no espelho do quarto. Edward havia me feito ir ao salão de beleza, e passar a tarde toda lá, fazendo todos os tratamentos, máscaras e etc. que eles tinham.

Ele também havia escolhido o vestido e, embora fosse lindo, eu não podia evitar o pensamento de que a 'cintura império' era uma tentativa de evidenciar minha pequena barriga – Eu estava com pouco mais de quatro meses, mas ainda não havia engordado quase nada.

"Pronta?" – Edward apareceu na porta e então sorriu – "Você está linda..."

"Estou um pouco nervosa, Edward" – Eu confessei.

"Não tem porque" – Ele andou até mim e depositou um beijo em minha testa – "Eu vou estar ao seu lado à noite toda. E ninguém vai ter coragem de te dizer qualquer idiotice, está bem?"

'Deus queira' – Eu pensei, antes de pegar minha bolsa para que saíssemos.

A festa era na cobertura de um prédio elegante que ficava bem no centro da cidade, e eu me sentia mais nervosa cada vez que nos aproximávamos.

Eu sabia que Rosalie estaria lá e, mesmo que ela não dissesse nada, ela estaria a noite toda me olhando como se eu fosse uma vadia qualquer dando o golpe da barriga em seu indefeso irmãozinho.

E também havia Tânia – A noiva. A linda, loira, rica... Tudo que eu nunca seria, ela era.

"Assim você vai chegar à festa sangrando" – Edward me acordou de meus pensamentos.

"Oi?" – Eu perguntei, confusa.

"Você está mordendo seu lábio tão forte, que ele já está esbranquiçado. Tenho medo que você se machuque"

"Ah" – Eu disse sem expressão, enquanto tocava meu lábio em um gesto automático.

"Não fique nervosa" – Edward sorriu enquanto parava o carro e se aproximava, me dando um pequeno beijo.

Eu respirei fundo quando o manobrista abriu a porta para mim e estendeu a mão, me ajudando a descer do carro. Edward já estava ao nosso lado, com uma expressão um pouco amarga e eu quase ri ao imaginar que ele estivesse sentindo algo como ciúme.

Ele agradeceu o manobrista entre os dentes e tomou minha mão, colocando-a em seu braço. Ele parou um segundo e me deu outro beijo, antes de apoiar sua testa contra a minha por um segundo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" – Ele sussurrou antes que déssemos o primeiro passo em direção à porta.

Algumas pessoas nos cumprimentaram logo no hall e durante a subida pelo elevador. Eu percebi que uma senhora manteve seus olhos em minha barriga, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar se eu estava mesmo grávida ou não.

Rosalie não foi simpática: Apenas nos cumprimentou, e depois preferiu se manter longe.

"O jantar ainda vai demorar um pouco para ser servido, mas se você quiser, eu posso providenciar algo para você comer" – Sim, Edward fez questão de ir até a cozinha e assustar todos os cozinheiros.

"Está tudo bem"

"Você sabe que não pode ficar sem comer"

"Eles têm essas pequenas coisinhas" – Eu apontei todas aquelas entradinhas coloridas que eles haviam servido em nossa mesa – "Eu posso ir me virando com isso"

"Sabe" – Edward riu – "Quando você fala assim, faz com que elas não pareçam muito apetitosas"

"Só tem uma maneira de saber: Vamos provar?"

Nós comemos um pouco, e depois dançamos algumas músicas que a banda estava tocando. Nós parecíamos bem misturados – E talvez, até um casal normal.

Quando todos se reuniram no grande terraço para ver a queima de fogos da baía, Edward me trouxe mais para trás. Todos fizeram animados a contagem regressiva, e Edward me beijou devagar quando todos se cumprimentaram, enquanto aproveitava para acariciar minha barriga.

Ele se abaixou e depositou um beijo sobre o vestido também e eu percebi que Tânia me lançou um olhar mortal ao ver a cena.

"Edward, preciso ir ao banheiro..."

"Está tudo bem?" – Ele me olhou um pouco preocupado.

"Eu só preciso... Ir ao banheiro" – Eu dei de ombros – "Porque não estaria tudo bem?"

"Está bem" – Ele riu – "Acho que às vezes tenho uma leve tendência ao exagero"

"Imagine..." – Eu ri com ele.

Havia uma pequena ante-sala entre os banheiros e eu ouvi a discussão quando me aproximei.

"Não, Emmett! Eu não posso me conformar que meu irmão esteja permitindo que essa garota esteja aqui"

"Rose..."

Ah, ótimo! Emmett e Rosalie discutindo sobre mim!

"Ela vai magoar o meu irmão novamente. Você não vê?" – Rosalie continuou em seu tom irritado – "Ela já foi embora uma vez. Quanto tempo você acha que vai demorar para que ela vá embora de novo e meu irmão se torne aquele cara sem rumo outra vez"

"Rosalie... Ursinha... Você já parou para pensar que seu irmão nunca disse nada sobre ela ter ido embora? Você já imaginou que talvez ela tenha tido seus motivos para ir? E que talvez o Edward entenda esses motivos?"

"Nem comece com isso, Emmett McCarty"

"Ele está feliz, Rose... Quando foi que você viu seu irmão sorrindo assim?"

"É tudo por causa da criança, Emm. Se ela não estivesse grávida, meu irmão não estaria agindo feito um idiota em torno dela"

Meu coração doeu ao ouvir isso.

Será que realmente Edward só estava me tratando bem por causa do bebê?

Talvez... Talvez eu merecesse que fosse tudo sobre a nossa filha.

Mas mesmo assim doía demais escutar.

Eu voltei para o salão e me sentei na primeira cadeira vaga que encontrei, sentindo meu peito apertado.

Eu não devia estar me sentindo assim; eu não devia esperar que Edward me amasse; Mas eu... Eu queria que ele me amasse.

Por que – Droga de todas as drogas! – Eu o amava também.

_PDV EDWARD_

Eu aproveitei enquanto Bella foi ao banheiro para cumprimentar algumas pessoas no terraço e depois segui para o salão novamente. Eu a avistei sentada em uma cadeira, em um canto perto do banheiro, e corri até lá.

"Bella" – Eu me abaixei perto dela – "Você está se sentindo bem?"

Ela ficou apenas me olhando, e então afagou meu rosto com uma mão – "Sabia que eu ainda te amo?" – Ela finalmente disse, no que pareceu ser um desabafo.

A tristeza em seus olhos me dizia que não era algo bom que tinha tirado isso de dentro dela, então eu apenas sorri de volta e peguei sua mão enquanto me levantava – "Vem, vamos para casa" – Quando ela se levantou, eu ajeitei seu cabelo que estava lindamente preso em alguns cachos muito elegantes – "Eu também te amo" – Eu sussurrei de volta – "Nós só estamos indo devagar"

"Você ainda iria me amar se não existisse o bebê?"

"Se não existisse o bebê, talvez eu não tivesse dito tantas coisas idiotas. E então, eu não teria tanto de que me arrepender... E então, talvez estivéssemos juntos de maneira mais simples" – Eu confessei – "Mas existe o bebê. E eu amo vocês duas com todas as minhas forças"

Bella fechou os olhos, e assentiu, mordendo os lábios – "Nós podemos mesmo ir para casa?"

"Claro que sim"

"E você pode dormir comigo hoje? Eu já... Estou cansada de tentar ficar longe"

"Eu adoraria" – Eu sorri.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun...**_

_**Feliz Ano Novo, Edwardzinho!**_

_**Ah! Eu vou dedicar esse capítulo à Isa Stream novamente, porque ela reclamou do outro que eu dediquei, dizendo que era um capítulo muito triste!**_

_**E vou dedicar também a duas mocinhas companheiras de Twitter:**_

_**Nah Cullen (Natália) por me deixar váaaaarias reviews! Rsrsrs**_

_**E Vivicki (Eu nem sei se ela tem conta aqui, mas no Twitter é Vivicki!) – Que voltou de férias e teve que enfrentar todas as notícias de uma vez! Não nos abandone, Vivi!**_

_**E a todas vocês, lindas e fantásticas, que estão me acompanhando lindamente... Sou apaixonada por cada review que vocês se preocupam em me escrever.**_

_**Por isso mesmo, lá vou eu respondê-las:**_

_**Lara Cullen: **__No fim, o Ano Novo FOI bom. Foi isso que eu entendi... Então... Que bom! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__Talvez. Mas, no momento, ele acha que a Bella está precisando dele sendo forte, então vai ser forte, mesmo que isso doa muito nele._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ah, mas eles nem ficaram tanto tempo assim separados. Na verdade, foram apenas poucos meses._

_**Jee Lutz: **__Hummm! Foi viajar! Eh, que vida mais boa demais! Seja bem-vinda de volta! Rsrsrs_

_**T. Yuki: **__O que não tem remédio, remediado está... E o choro infelizmente não pode mudar isso._

_**Daia Matos: **__Sinceramente, é nessas horas que a gente descobre quem é de verdade e quem não é, neh? Já vi cara que fugiu por menos, e já vi homem que ficou do lado até durante o parto mesmo numa situação dessas._

_**Biana: **__Ela também não dormiria. Mas aí, ela tem o Edward, neh? Tudo fica um pouquinho mais fácil e tranqüilo..._

_**Maah Cullen: **__SIM! Confundiu MUITO! Rsrsrs_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Feliz Ano Novo!_

_**Carol Machado: **__Você é forte – Você consegue._

_**Maah: **__Ok... Marcella. Estou entendendo._

_**Isa Stream: **__Ah, Isa! __A música não é retardada! Rsrsrsrs – E você viu só? Te dediquei um capítulo um 'tantinho' mais feliz..._

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eu não sou santa milagreira para poder mudar isso..._

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__Até que ela está levando bem, neh? Apesar dos pesares..._

_**Raffa: **__É, é... Não comece a chorar você também!_

_**Belle: **__Sinceramente, estou aqui pensando se não é melhor que você fique relendo Novos Ares até seu bebezinho nascer – Aí, quando ele já estiver no seu colinho, você lê essas fics más..._

_**Luna Stew: **__Não está fácil, mas ela está sendo uma menina muito forte._

_**Manda23111: **__Oh, sem problemas! Eu sei que você é uma leitora fiel! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Ah! Você! Rsrsrsrsrs – Eu morri de rir com minha lerdeza!_

_**Rafa123: **__Eu posso dizer o que? É uma deficiência muito grave – Os bebês que sobrevivem (Por pouco tempo, de qualquer maneira) são completamente dependentes..._


	27. Cap 26 Em seus braços

_**Capítulo 26: Em seus braços.**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu me ajeitei nos braços de Edward, sentindo o cansaço me alcançar. Sua mão estava acariciando minha barriga enquanto ele cantarolava alguma coisa.

Nós estávamos dormindo em sua cama.

Após uma longa discussão, decidimos que ela era maior. E, portanto, seria mais confortável se dormíssemos nela.

Não havia sexo. E não haveria.

Ao menos, não por enquanto.

Não que nós tivéssemos discutido isso, assim tão abertamente. Mas nós concordamos que continuaríamos apenas 'indo devagar'.

Edward puxou a coberta sobre nós quando eu me encolhi, percebendo que eu estava com frio.

"Meu anjo..."

"Hum?"

"Eu ganho um beijo de boa noite?" – Eu notei o tom de brincadeira na voz dele, mas eu não estava a fim de fingir que não estava com vontade, então eu me virei e o beijei.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Eu adoro beijar você" – Eu confessei, quando nós quebramos o beijo.

"Eu também..." – Bella riu baixinho.

"Então porque nós nos beijamos tão pouco?" – Eu forcei um pouquinho.

"Porque nós estamos indo devagar?" – Bella fez soar como uma pergunta.

"Ah, sim..." – Eu suspirei – "Eu não sei se quero ir tão devagar assim... Será que nós podemos negociar sobre isso?"

"Como?" – Bella perguntou, e eu me senti um pouco vitorioso por vê-la realmente interessada em minha proposta.

"Que tal se..." – Eu parei um segundo, pensando em algo que pudesse propor – "Já sei: Quando um de nós estiver com vontade de beijar o outro, perguntar se pode. E aí, se o outro também estiver com vontade, nós podemos nos beijar"

"Isso soa tão ridículo" – Bella riu baixinho.

"Então o que você propõe?"

"Que tal se nós dois apenas nos beijarmos e pronto?"

"Hum... Acho que gosto dessa proposta" – Eu sorri, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos – "Proposta aceita, senhorita"

"Edward?" – Bella chamou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

"Oi?"

"Que tal se nós começássemos agora? Sabe... Com a coisa do beijo" – Ela pareceu engolir um pouco seco.

"Você quer me beijar?" – Eu forcei um pouco, apenas porque era divertido vê-la um pouco constrangida.

"Hu-hum"

Eu sorri para mim mesmo, satisfeito por saber que ela também me desejava, e afaguei seu rosto, antes que ela o erguesse em minha direção e nós começássemos a nos beijar.

Começou como um beijo calmo e tranqüilo – Um beijo carinhoso, cheio de sentimentos profundos. E então nós ficamos assim boa parte da noite: Nos beijando e abraçando, e sendo carinhosos um com o outro.

E aquilo era tudo o que eu desejava: Estar em seus braços outra vez.

_**Into Your Arms**_

_(Em seus braços – The Maine)_

_[Link no youtube: www. youtube. com/ watch? v=AKrndtqKtWE]_

There was a new girl in town

_Havia uma garota nova na cidade_

She had it all figured out (Had it all figured out)

_E ela tinha tudo decidido_

Well I'll state something rash

_Bom, eu vou dizer algo imprudente_

She had the most amazing... smile

_Mas ela tinha o mais lindo sorriso_

I bet you didn't expect that

_Aposto que você não esperava por isso_

She made me change my ways

_Ela mudou meu jeito de ser_

With eyes like sunsets, baby

_Com olhos como um pôr do Sol, baby_

And legs that went on for days

_E pernas que andariam por um dia inteiro_

I'm falling in love

_Eu estou me apaixonando_

But it's falling apart

_Mas estou aos pedaços_

I need to find my way back to the start

_Preciso encontrar o caminho de volta ao princípio_

When we were in love

_Porque, quando nós nos amávamos_

Things were better than they are

_As coisas eram melhores_

Let me back into...

_Deixe-me estar de volta_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

She made her way to the bar

_Ela foi até o bar_

I tried to talk to her

_E eu tentei falar com ela_

But she seemed so far (She seemed so far)

_Mas ela parecia tão distante_

Outta my league

_Fora do meu alcance_

I had to find a way to get her next to me

_Mas eu precisava fazê-la vir até mim_

I'm falling in love

_Eu estou me apaixonando_

But it's falling apart

_Mas estou aos pedaços_

I need to find my way back to the start

_Preciso encontrar o caminho de volta para o princípio_

When we were in love

_Porque, quando nós nos amávamos_

Things were better than they are

_As coisas eram melhores_

Let me back into...

_Deixe-me estar de volta_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Oh she's slipping away

_Oh, ela está escapando_

I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say

_E eu congelo, pensando no que devo dizer_

All the things she does

_E tudo o que ela faz_

Make it seem like love

_Fazem com que isso pareça amor_

If it's just a game (Just a game)

_E mesmo se for apenas um jogo,_

Then I like the way that we play

_Eu gosto da maneira como jogamos_

I'm falling in love

_Eu estou me apaixonando_

But it's falling apart

_Mas estou aos pedaços_

I need to find my way back to the start

_Eu preciso encontrar o caminho de volta para o princípio_

**_PDV BELLA_**

O dilema dentro de mim estava queimando. Eu queria beijá-lo. Mas eu não sei se estava pronta para dizer.

'_Oras Bolas, Edward Cullen! Porque você não pode simplesmente pedir para me beijar? Como um bom menino devia fazer..._'

'_Porque ele já pediu, não foi, Isabella?_' – Aquela voz irritante da minha consciência soou.

'_E só porque ele pediu uma vez, não pode pedir de novo?_'

'_Você disse que queria ir devagar! Ele só está respeitando sua vontade'_ – Consciência idiota – '_Se você quer mesmo que ele te beije, acho que vai ter que pedir'_

'_Droga'_

"Edward?" – Talvez ele já esteja dormindo...

"Oi?" – Droga! Ele não está dormindo...

"Que tal se nós começássemos agora? Sabe... Com a coisa do beijo"

"Você quer me beijar?" – Eu ouvi um sorriso em sua voz e sabia que ele estava brincando só para saber até onde eu iria.

"Hu-hum" – Eu murmurei e ouvi Edward suspirar com um sorriso. Ele afagou meu rosto devagar e eu o ergui em sua direção.

A luz que entrava pela janela estava iluminando o rosto de Edward e ele sorriu um pouco antes que nós nos beijássemos.

I'm falling in love

_Eu estou me apaixonando_

But it's falling apart

_Mas estou aos pedaços_

I need to find my way back to the start

_Eu preciso encontrar o caminho de volta para o princípio_

When we were in love

_Porque, quando nós nos amávamos_

Things were better than they are

_As coisas eram melhores_

Let me back into...

_Deixe-me estar de volta_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Into your arms

_Em seus braços_

Era tão diferente estar com ele agora – Sem o medo do que aconteceria no dia em que ele descobrisse a verdade sobre o acidente. Ainda havia a dor de saber que nossa filha logo partiria, mas mesmo assim, era mais calmo. Mais tranqüilo...

Eu não consegui conter um gemido quando a língua de Edward acariciou o meu lábio.

"Bella" – Ele arfou – "Assim eu não consigo ir devagar, baby"

"Não precisa" – Eu arfei de volta contra seus lábios.

"Precisa sim" – Edward apoiou sua testa contra a minha – "Vamos com calma, meu anjo"

"Mas eu estou com saudades..." – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Eu também estou, meu anjo" – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Mas eu prometi que iríamos cuidar do bebê primeiro"

"Alice" – Eu corrigi.

"Oi?" – Edward perguntou confuso.

"É que eu pensei que... A nossa filha podia se chamar Alice. Você não acha?"

"Oh..." – Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

"Você não gostou?"

"É que eu vinha pensando em dar-lhe o nome de Elizabeth" – Ele confessou, um tanto quanto constrangido.

"Ah... Elizabeth... É o nome da sua mãe, não é?"

"Sim"

"Hum..." – Eu mordi o lábio, ponderando – "E se... Que tal se nós déssemos os dois nomes a ela? Alice Elizabeth"

"Fica bonito" – Edward sorriu, parecendo um pouco emocionado – "Minha pequena Alice Elizabeth" – Ele acariciou minha barriga.

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Vocês estão... namorando?" – Ângela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Nós aproveitamos sua folga semanal e marcamos um 'chá da tarde'. Edward ficou feliz com a idéia porque ele achava que eu precisava conversar com 'meninas' e não apenas com ele, e com Carmelita.

"Talvez" – Eu fiz uma careta. Eu e Edward parecíamos menos preocupados com os rótulos do que as pessoas à nossa volta.

"Talvez?" – Ela pressionou.

"Angie, eu e o Edward estamos em uma relação sem rótulos, conveniente e agradável para ambos"

"E quando o bebê nascer, o que vocês dirão para a pequena 'Alice Elizabeth'?" – Ela recitou o nome de nossa filha com toda a solenidade. Ângela havia brincado que estávamos dando a ela um nome pomposo como o de uma princesa.

"Vamos dizer que eu sou a mamãe dela, Edward é o papai, e que nós a amamos muito"

"E... Devem fazer um sexo pra lá de bom para ficarem nessa história ridícula de relacionamento sem rótulos!"

"Angie!" – Eu ri – "Pare com isso! Eu nem sei o que faço se a sua tia escuta uma coisa dessas"

"Minha tia está velha, mas também não é burra, Isabella! Você acha que ela nem desconfia que vocês dois fazem sexo?"

"Nós não fazemos"

"Hu-hum" – Ângela acenou firmemente com a cabeça – "E é assim que você ficou grávida!"

"É sério, Angie. Nós não estamos fazendo... Agora" – Eu dei de ombros, me sentindo um pouco constrangida em ter que confessar tal coisa. Além de perceber que todo mundo devia estar deduzindo que nós 'fazíamos'.

"Oh" – Ângela me olhou – "Me desculpe"

"Está tudo bem" – Eu murmurei, pegando um dos biscoitos que Camelita havia servido para tomarmos 'chá da tarde' – "Nós só estamos indo devagar"

"Você não parece feliz com isso"

"Eu sinto falta dele, mas... Acho que o Edward ainda não está pronto para lidar com tudo isso de uma vez"

"Tudo isso?"

"É: O bebê, e nós dois... Edward quer cuidar das coisas, uma de cada vez"

"Bella..." – Ângela me encarou e segurou minha mão sobre a mesa – "Está tudo bem com o bebê agora?"

Nós não havíamos conversado sobre o resultado dos exames, então Ângela sabia que havia acontecido algo com o bebê, mas não fazia qualquer idéia do que seria.

"Está tudo bem, Angie" – Eu empurrei um sorriso para fora – "Edward está cuidando de nós"

"Está bem" – Ela suspirou, parecendo não estar totalmente certa disso, mas disposta a aceitar minha resposta.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Senhor Cullen, ligação para o senhor" – A voz de Jéssica soou da porta.

"Jéssica, eu estou bem ocupado... Quem é?"

"Isabella" – Eu pude ouvir uma pontadinha de desprezo em sua voz anasalada.

"Ah! Jéssica, quando for a Bella, não precisa nem anunciar, está bem? Pode me passar a ligação" – Eu fiz questão de ser enfático.

"Claro" – Ela respondeu enquanto girava em seus calcanhares.

Eu afastei a papelada à minha frente enquanto esperava o telefone tocar.

"Oi, Bella" – Eu atendi logo após o primeiro toque.

"Oi... Me desculpa por ligar no seu escritório, mas eu tentei o celular e só estava dando caixa postal"

"Eu sei, eu desliguei para poder analisar uma papelada chata aqui, e..."

"Oh! Eu estou te atrapalhando?"

"Não, não! Eu adoro quando você liga" – Eu ri – "Mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não costuma me ligar assim"

"Ah... Não..."

"Tem certeza?" – Eu insisti.

"Eu só queria saber se você ia chegar tarde hoje"

"Eu acredito que não... Por quê?"

"Só para saber" – Bella pareceu sorrir – "Talvez eu cozinhe alguma coisa para nós dois"

"Tudo bem" – Eu sorri de volta – "Você tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Tudo. Tudo dentro do esperado" – Ela afirmou.

"Está bem. Eu não vou chegar tarde. Diga à Alice Elizabeth que eu a amo muito"

"Eu vou dizer" – Bella pareceu emocionada. Mas ela sempre ficava emocionada com os assuntos relacionados ao nosso bebê.

"Eu também amo muito você" – Eu sussurrei com um sorriso.

"Volte logo, está bem?"

"Volto"

Bella não era do tipo que reclamava, ou que admitia quando havia algo errado. Mas eu não podia deixar de imaginar que havia algo errado quando ela me ligava no meio da tarde, apenas para saber se eu ia demorar, e me pedir para voltar logo.

Então, já que eu me conhecia muito bem, e sabia que ia passar o resto da tarde pensando nisso, achei melhor levar essa papelada para ler em casa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Oi" – Eu tentei sorrir assim que entrei em casa.

"Oi" – Bella sorriu de volta, mas o sorriu não chegou a seus olhos.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Só... Me dá uma abraço?"

"O que aconteceu, Bella?" – Eu coloquei tudo que estava carregando sobre a mesa, e fui até ela.

"Senti sua falta" – Ela me abraçou apertado.

"Eu também senti a sua falta, meu anjo" – Eu depositei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, que estava apoiada em meu peito – "E você, filha?" – Eu acariciei sua barriga – "Sentiu a falta do papai?"

E aí Bella de repente soltou um soluço e eu percebi que ela estava chorando.

"Bella? O que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu me afastei, para olhar em seu rosto, e o segurei entre minhas mãos.

"O bebê não está se mexendo, Edward"

"Calma, Bella. Deve ser só impressão sua"

"Ela não se mexeu o dia todo" – Bella respondeu entre soluços – "E eu passei o dia me convencendo que era impressão minha, e que, quando você chegasse, ela ia se mexer, porque ela sempre se mexe quando você fala com ela"

"Bella, calma"

"Mas ela não se mexeu"

"Bella..."

"Edward..." – Ela me encarou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate, assustados e cheios de lágrimas – "Eu perdi o nosso bebê"

"Calma" – Eu tentei manter meus pés no chão, mesmo que meu coração estivesse latejando – "Nós vamos ligar para o médico"

"Não vai adiantar" – Bella sussurrou.

"Então nós vamos até o hospital! Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Não vai adiantar de nada nós ficarmos aqui parados!" – Eu me senti ficando desesperado.

"Ah, Edward..."

"Desculpa, desculpa" – Eu beijei seu rosto – "Eu fiquei nervoso, me desculpa. Mas nós temos que ir para o hospital, meu anjo. Você consegue ir? Você está sentindo alguma coisa, alguma dor?"

"Não" – Bella continuava deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

"Então nós vamos agora: Quem sabe nós ainda possamos fazer algo"

"Me desculpa..." – Bella soluçou – "Eu devia ter ligado mais cedo"

"Sem se culpar, meu anjo" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Nós sabíamos que isso poderia acabar acontecendo. E nós assumimos o risco. Você não pode se desesperar, por favor"

Bella apenas chorou o caminho inteiro e nós chegamos ao hospital o mais rápido que consegui dirigir. Dr. Gerandy nos atendeu imediatamente e meu coração já estava me dizendo que realmente estávamos perdendo nossa menina.

"Eu tive que sedá-la um pouco" – Dr. Gerandy me informou quando saiu da sala onde estavam atendendo Bella. Eles me pediram para esperar do lado de fora e, sinceramente, eu estava tão nervoso, que achei mesmo melhor sair – "Ela estava nervosa demais"

"Pode dizer, Doutor... O que aconteceu com o bebê?"

"Edward... O feto está morto. Nós precisamos retirá-lo"

"Deus..." – Eu corri minhas mãos pelo cabelo.

"Nós vamos induzir o parto, mas vamos tentar deixar a Bella dormindo todo o tempo que for possível: Ela está muito frágil agora"

Eu não disse nada. Apenas assenti, me sentindo tão assustado com aquela situação.

"Eu vou cuidar de tudo o que for necessário, Edward" – Dr. Gerandy tocou meu ombro – "Pode demorar um pouco, então... Se você quiser ir para casa"

"Eu não vou sair do lado dela" – Eu não vou. Eu não posso. É nosso bebê. Nossa família. Eu vou ficar do lado dela até o fim.

"Está bem" – Dr. Gerandy suspirou – "Com licença"

Eu sentei no banco que estava bem de frente para a porta da sala onde Bella estava, sentindo o chão desabar debaixo de mim. Eu apenas peguei meu celular e disquei, esperando que alguém atendesse.

"Hey, pequeno Cullen!" – Emmett atendeu com seu bom humor permanente.

"Emm..." – Minha voz saiu em uma linha.

"O que aconteceu, Edward?" – Ele se alarmou de repente.

"A Bella perdeu o bebê" – Eu senti a primeira lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei.**_

_**Eu sou má.**_

_**Não adianta falar nada.**_

_**Vou responder reviews... Porque podem ser as últimas que irei receber – Ou, as últimas que irei receber enquanto estou viva...**_

_**De qualquer forma, eu ainda pretendo postar um Extra nesse fim de semana.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__Eu não tinha pensado em adoção, não. Mas você não foi a única leitora que ficou com essa pulga aí._

_**Jee Lutz: **__Ah, que pena... A minha também não! Rsrsrs_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Acho que o extra que vou postar vai ajudar a entender a louca da Rosalie._

_**Na Cullen: **__Hum... Talvez seja um pouquinho de inveja, sim..._

_**Lmc'Phei: **__Porque você mudou de nome?_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Pelo menos eles curtiram enquanto puderam, neh?_

_**Isa Stream: **__DOOOOOCE! Vou sentir falta de suas reviews nesses dias de solidão santista!_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Releva a Rose por enquanto – Ela não sabe o que faz..._

_**Carol Machado: **__Eu não pensei nisso MESMO! Mas sabia que outras leitoras também ficaram com essa idéia? Ah! Agora, quem sabe? De repente, se 'pá', eles inventam de adotar a loirinha! Rsrsrs_

_**Raffa: **__Parece até que eu estou em uma competição para ver quantas leitoras faço chorar por capítulo quadrado! Rsrsrs_

_**Bee Stream: **__Chegou! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafa 123: **__Ounnnnn! Que fofura! Você dá um cheirinho nela por mim? [E não conte para sua irmã sobre o que aconteceu com a Bella, tá? Nós não queremos deixá-la nervosa nas vésperas do parto, não é?]_

_**Biana: **__Alguns males ainda vem para o bem!_

_**Tata fernandes: **__Um dia – Tenha fé, e um dia a Rose vai se tornar uma pessoa melhor._

_**Manda23111: **__Uh! Acho que a fase negra não foi assim... Tão embora, neh?_

_**Luna Stew: **__Não foi fofo? Viu só? Eu nem sempre sou tão má assim!_

_**Lara Cullen - sz: **__Acho que agora eles vão precisar um do outro mais que nunca, neh?_

_**Vitria **__(Saiu assim no FF, provavelmente porque você pôs acento no 'O', e ele gosta de engolir os acentos): NÃO ME ABANDONE, VIVICKI! Rsrsrsrs – Vocês já sabiam que eles iriam sofrer essa perda em algum momento!_

_**Belle: **__Eu acho que está longe de terminar, mas não acho que terá tantos capítulos como Novos Ares... E me perdoe pelo bebê!_


	28. EXTRA 1 PDV Rosalie Cullen McCarty

_**Extra 1: PDV Rosalie Cullen McCarty**_

Eu trouxe uma cerveja para mim e outra para Emmett e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

Eram os jogos preliminares de nosso time de Basquete. E, normalmente, Edward deveria estar aqui também. Desde que voltamos da Europa, ele sempre acompanha as temporadas assistindo os jogos aqui em casa.

Eu bufei quando nosso time fez uma cesta e Emmett comemorou sozinho.

Se meu irmão estivesse aqui, os dois estariam agindo como dois adolescentes, fazendo aqueles cumprimentos idiotas que eles juram ser secretos, ou sei lá o que.

"Como ele está?" – Eu finalmente perguntei.

"Eu já disse que não vou ser seu moleque de recados, Ursinha" – Emmett nem tirou os olhos da televisão – "Se você quiser falar com o Edward, ou saber qualquer coisa sobre ele, vai ter que ligar e falar com o seu irmão"

"É ele quem está agindo como uma criança, Ursão!"

"E você não?" – Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Eu só estou tentando cuidar do meu irmão!"

"Você jura que vamos discutir esse assunto outra vez, Rosalie Cullen? Ele não é mais um bebê, Rose. Seu irmão já é um homem e sabe cuidar dele mesmo"

"Tanto sabe cuidar que colocou aquela garota dentro da própria casa, e agora estamos aí: Com ela grávida! Se ao menos ele tivesse me escutado, não teria sido uma vítima do mais antigo golpe da barriga que uma mulher pode dar!"

"Você já parou para notar que o Edward está feliz?"

"Ora, Emmett... Não comece com isso de novo"

"Você começou, Ursinha. Agora você vai me escutar" – Emmett se virou, ficando meio de lado, para me encarar realmente – "Se é que a Bella está dando o golpe da barriga no seu irmão, ele sinceramente parece muito feliz em cair no golpe dela. E, de qualquer maneira, isso não é assunto nosso! Seu irmão é maior de idade, transou com ela sem camisinha e, como você mesma disse, colocou a Bella para morar dentro da casa dele!"

"Eles não transaram sem camisinha" – Eu corrigi. Eu odiava quando Emmett resolvia falar sério daquele jeito.

"O único método contraceptivo 100% seguro é a abstinência, querida" – Emmett repetiu o lema que uma velha orientadora do colégio inglês onde estudamos adorava usar – "E mesmo assim, temos Maria, a mãe de Jesus, para atrapalhar as estatísticas"

"Eu só não quero que ele se machuque" – Eu suspirei antes de tomar outro gole da cerveja.

"Sabe o que eu não entendo? Você acha que ele vai se machucar com a Bella, mas não acha que ele vai se machucar com a louca da Tânia?"

"O Edward não ama e nunca vai amar a Tânia" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Sim, isso eu sei... Mas, sinceramente, eu não entendi o ponto"

"O Edward nunca se machucaria com a Tânia, simplesmente porque ele não a ama. Tânia é apenas um passatempo. A Bella, pelo contrário, conseguiu deixar meu irmão apaixonado. E a paixão, Ursão... A paixão torna os homens propícios à dor"

"Eu que o diga..." – Emmett riu e acariciou meu rosto.

"Eu só queria que o meu irmão fosse feliz" – Eu confessei.

"Mas ele está feliz" – Emmett afirmou.

"Ela está usando o bebê..."

"Tânia também disse ao Edward que estava grávida. E, no entanto, você perdoou"

"Tânia não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Ela teria dito qualquer idiotice ao Edward para prendê-lo"

Emmett suspirou um segundo, e então segurou minha mão – "E se a Bella não estiver usando o bebê?"

"Eu não consigo acreditar nisso..."

"De toda maneira, Rose... É seu sobrinho"

"Isso é tão injusto... Eu tentei por tanto tempo e não pude te dar um filho" – Eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas – "E então vem essa garota, passa um mês na cama do meu irmão, e eles vão ter um filho!"

"Rose... Nós não podemos espelhar nossas frustrações na vida do seu irmão, Ursinha. Além do mais, você sabe que eu te amo de qualquer maneira"

"Não é justo..."

"A vida não é justa, Ursinha. E você sabe que eu teria ficado igualmente feliz se nós tivéssemos adotado uma criança"

"Eu não sei... Sinceramente, eu sempre tive medo de não poder amar da mesma maneira um bebê que não fosse realmente meu"

"Se nós o adotássemos, ele seria realmente nosso"

"Emm..." – Eu não sabia se estava pronta para colocar uma criança em nossas vidas, se esta criança não viesse realmente de nós dois. Mas Emmett continuava insistindo para que tentássemos uma adoção.

"Seu irmão passou a noite de Natal em um orfanato" – Emmett confessou com um sorriso.

"Por quê?" – Eu franzi o cenho, imaginando porque meu irmão teria feito algo assim.

"Bella é órfã – Você sabe – E ela pediu que eles fizessem algo assim" – Emmett deu de ombros – "Eles compraram presentes, e jantaram com as crianças... Edward disse que ficou encantado em conhecer todos aqueles meninos e meninas e... Bom, talvez nós pudéssemos começar a fazer coisas assim também... Só para você ter alguma idéia de como as coisas são"

"Talvez, Ursão... Eu acho que preciso realmente pensar sobre isso"

"Tudo bem" – Emmett sorriu sem humor, como se estivesse entregando os pontos sobre a discussão – "Quando você estiver pronta, Ursinha"

"Que tal... Asas de frango?" – Eu apelei, tentando quebrar o clima pesado que havia se formado sobre nossas cabeças.

"Claro" – A falta de animação de Emmett partiu meu coração. Meu marido era o tipo de homem que geralmente vibrava com a menção de asas de frango fritas em óleo quente.

Eu fui até a cozinha e peguei as asas no freezer. Era em horas como estas, que eu realmente sentia muita falta de uma empregada que dormisse no emprego – Fritar coisas deixava um cheiro nojento em meu cabelo.

"Marcar cabeleireiro amanhã" – Eu listei para mim mesma.

Eu estava colocando o óleo na fritadeira elétrica que Emmett havia comprado, quando ouvi seu celular tocando. Eu sabia que era Edward por causa do tema de 'Rock, o lutador' – Só Deus sabe qual era a piada entre eles, mas Emmett dizia que sempre se lembrava de Edward ao ouvir essa música.

"Ótimo! Meu irmão não me liga, mas liga para o meu marido" – Eu bufei, falando sozinha na cozinha.

"Hey, pequeno Cullen!" – Eu ouvi Emmett saudar com entusiasmo, mas logo sua voz mudou – "O que aconteceu, Edward?" – O tom de sua voz não era bom, então eu larguei tudo e andei até a sala – "Fique calmo. Onde você está?" – As sobrancelhas de Emmett estavam juntas e isso estava me deixando angustiada – "Eu já estou indo, Edward. Sei onde é e não vou demorar"

"O que foi que aconteceu?" – Eu perguntei assim que Emmett desligou o celular.

"Rose..."

"Diz logo o que foi que aconteceu com o meu irmão!"

"Seu irmão está bem, Ursinha. Foi a Bella... Ela perdeu o bebê"

"Ah, meu Deus" – Eu senti minhas pernas fraquejarem.

"Seu irmão está com ela no hospital e vão ter que induzir o parto"

"Ah, Emm..."

"Seu irmão precisa de nós agora" – Emmett segurou meu rosto – "Você quer vir comigo?"

"Não dá..." – Eu senti uma lágrima escorrendo – "Não posso... Não consigo"

"Está bem" – Emmett suspirou, afagando meu rosto – "Eu sei que não é fácil para você. Mas eu preciso ir: Edward precisa de algum apoio"

"Por favor, cuida do meu irmão" – Eu o abracei.

"Eu vou fazer o que puder, Ursinha"

Quando Emmett saiu, a única coisa em que consegui pensar foi na dor. A dor que havia em mim. E a dor que devia estar em Edward agora.

Eu agarrei a medalhinha que minha mãe havia deixado, e que eu carregava no pescoço há muitos anos.

"Deus" – Eu sussurrei – "Por favor, ajude o meu irmão"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**N/A:**_

_**Olá, meninas.**_

_**Primeiro, eu gostaria de deixar claro que a fic não acabou! **_

_**Eu só postei isso como um extra porque é no Ponto de Vista da Rose e eu não queria inserir outros pontos de vista na continuidade da história. O Ponto de Vista dela vai ajudar a entender as atitudes dela, mas não é imprescindível para o bom andamento da fic – Ou seja, é um extra!**_

_**Também não vou responder reviews aqui, porque vou deixar para responder no capítulo regular de segunda-feira.**_

_**Eu sei que não dá para entender totalmente a cabeça da Rose, mas já dá para vocês começarem a ter alguma idéia.**_

_**Até segunda-feira.**_

_**Bom domingo.**_

_**Bjs.**_

_**AH! SÓ PRECISO DIZER UMA COISA! 601 REVIEWS? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!**_


	29. Cap 27 A Dor

_**Capítulo 27: A dor**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Edward?" – A voz de Emmett soou no fim do corredor, e eu ergui minha cabeça, que estava enterrada em minhas mãos há muito tempo.

"Emm" – Eu me levantei enquanto ele se aproximava e nós nos abraçamos. Em qualquer outro momento, eu estaria me sentindo um idiota. Mas hoje, tudo que eu queria era chorar. Então, assim que eu senti o abraço de Emmett, eu permiti que as lágrimas rolassem livremente.

"Chora, irmão. Chora mesmo" – Emmett me abraçou mais apertado – "Esconder a dor só vai piorar"

Emmett era um grande amigo. E foi um grande amigo ainda mais dessa vez.

"E a Bella?" – Ela perguntou quando eu me acalmei um pouco mais.

"Ele estão induzindo o parto... Dando remédios, você sabe"

"Sei" – Emmett engoliu seco – "O que foi que aconteceu afinal, Edward?"

"O bebê era anencéfalo..."

"O que?" – Emmett me encarou surpreso – "E ninguém conseguiu diagnosticar?"

"Nós sabíamos" – Eu confessei.

"Oh, Edward... E porque foi que vocês não disseram nada? Nós podíamos ter feito alguma coisa!"

"Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito, Emm"

"Nós podíamos ao menos ter segurado sua mão"

"Bella não queria que contássemos. Ela não queria todo mundo nos olhando com pena... E ela tinha medo do que Rosalie iria dizer..."

"Rose..." – Emmett engoliu seco outra vez.

"Eu sei. Eu não esperava que ela viesse... Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo nunca mais voltaria a este lugar"

Foram quase dois dias inteiros até Bella ter a dilatação necessária. E Emmett ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo. Seu celular tocou várias vezes e eu sabia que devia ser Rosalie tentando ter alguma notícia.

Eu não a culpava por não estar aqui. Era doloroso demais.

"Você quer assistir ao parto?" – Dr. Gerandy perguntou quando veio nos avisar que estava levando Bella para a sala onde aconteceria todo o procedimento – "Eu sei que não é uma situação agradável, mas..."

"Mas, a Bella não tem opção... Então eu acho que deveria estar ao lado dela"

Bella estava tão dopada, que eu realmente não acho que ela estivesse em contato com a realidade. O que me parecia algo bom. Afinal, a realidade não era nada boa nesse momento.

Não demorou muito depois que estava na sala até que o bebê nascesse. E eu não imaginava de maneira alguma que nossa Alice Elizabeth fosse tão pequena a ponto de caber em uma de minhas mãos.

"Filha..." – Lá estava eu chorando de novo, quando a enfermeira me deixou segurar nosso bebê – "Você é tão pequenininha..."

Fora a ferida em sua cabeça, e seu tamanho, ela parecia uma criança normal – Com seus bracinhos e perninhas compridos e todos os dedinhos em suas mãos.

Eu sabia que era apenas um corpinho sem vida, mas eu a amei tanto. E, embora fosse doloroso segurá-la em meus braços, eu realmente achei que fosse uma dádiva ter a chance de tocar nossa filha.

"Bella..." – Eu fui até ela e sussurrei – "Meu anjo... Você devia ver a nossa filha"

Bella abriu seus olhos tão cansados e vidrados, procurando pelo bebê e eu me aproximei. Ela olhou para Alice Elizabeth e deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem, antes de se entregar aos sedativos outra vez.

"Desculpe, filha..." – Eu afaguei seu rostinho – "Papai queria ter cuidado de você"

Eu não tinha qualquer condição de cuidar do enterro, então Emmett cuidou de tudo para mim.

Eu sinceramente não via necessidade em providenciar uma cerimônia e avisar a todo mundo... Então nós só providenciamos para que ela tivesse um túmulo e que houvesse flores sobre ele. Porque nossa filha havia sido muito amada, e eu queria que tivéssemos um lugar onde Bella pudesse ir, se um dia sentisse essa necessidade.

Eu me senti muito mal em soltá-la e permitir que a levassem de mim. Eu sabia que aquela não era mais nossa filha, mas deixá-la ir me fazia ter que aceitar que nunca mais a teríamos.

E o vazio que isso causava em meu peito era maior do que qualquer dor que eu já havia sentido. E provavelmente muito maior do que qualquer dor que eu viesse a sentir outra vez.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu senti o mundo em volta de mim e tudo parecia muito estranho.

Estava tudo muito quieto. E vazio...

Minha cabeça girava, mas eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos. Eu encontrei aquele teto branco. Muito branco. E então fechei os olhos outra vez.

Eu já havia estado aqui. Eu conheci as sensações.

Tudo bem: Talvez não fosse exatamente o mesmo lugar. Mas eu conhecia o cheiro, os sentimentos em volta... A sensação de perda impregnada em todo lugar.

Eu mexi minha mão, tentando alcançar minha barriga, mas algo me segurou.

"Bella?" – Eu ouvi a voz de Edward logo ao meu lado, e então sua mão segurou a minha – "Não faça assim, meu anjo. Você vai se machucar"

"Hum..." – Eu gemi, ao sentir a agulha em minha mão, provavelmente jogando o soro para dentro de mim – 'Um hospital' – Eu pensei comigo mesma e então um peso enorme caiu sobre mim. Eu senti meu coração disparar e abri meus olhos tentando focar na imagem de Edward. Eu queria fazer tudo rápido, mas meus movimentos estavam todos muito devagar.

Eu encontrei Edward ao lado da cama, e ele parecia realmente uma bagunça. Eu não me lembrava de já tê-lo visto assim.

"Não" – Eu sussurrei quando a verdade me atingiu. Era o nosso bebê. Eu realmente havia perdido nosso filho.

"Bella, fique calma, meu amor"

"Não!" – Eu não me importava em estar gritando. Não que aliviasse a dor, ou algo assim, mas simplesmente era a única coisa que havia me restado. De tudo, eu ainda podia gritar e chorar – "Não!"

Edward tentou me abraçar, mas eu não queria um abraço. Eu queria minha filha. E eu nunca mais a teria.

"NÃO! NÃO!" – Era tudo o que eu conseguia dizer.

"Bella, por favor" – Eu ouvi a voz de Edward se quebrar também, e imaginei que ele estivesse chorando.

Um monte de gente apareceu no quarto e começaram a tentar me acalmar. Eles falavam uma porção de coisas que eu não entendia, e logo a escuridão começou a chegar...

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Os gritos de Bella poderiam ter acordado todo o hospital.

E não apenas por sua altura – Era a intensidade da dor em cada um deles que mais machucava. Qualquer um que escutasse seus gritos, saberia que havia uma dor profunda queimando em seu peito.

Eu tentei acalmá-la. E eu tentei ser forte. Mas acabei chorando com ela.

Eu fiquei realmente grato quando os médicos e enfermeiros entraram e acabaram sedando Bella outra vez.

Fuga da realidade.

Eu mesmo poderia realmente viver bem com algo assim agora. E eu estava grato em vê-la dormir serenamente pelo resto da tarde. Ao menos um de nós, podia estar sereno.

"Edward" – Emmett apareceu na porta e eu fiz sinal para que ele entrasse. Eu nem sabia mais há quanto tempo estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Bella.

"Hey..." – Eu percebi minha voz grossa depois de tanto chorar.

"Você devia comer alguma coisa"

"Estou sem fome..."

"Eu sei" – Emmett assentiu – "Mas você realmente precisa comer"

"Eu não quero deixar a Bella sozinha"

"Nós chamamos alguém para ficar com ela, Edward. É só um lanche rápido, Edward. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de ficar doente agora"

Emmett me arrastou até a cafeteria e me abrigou a comer um lanche.

Estava horrível. E acho que hoje finalmente entendi porque comidas de hospital costumam ser tão sem sabor – Quem é que consegue ter apetite quando está sentindo dor.

"Se você quiser ir para casa tomar um banho, eu posso ficar aqui essa noite"

"Não precisa..."

"Você devia descansar um pouco, Edward"

"Eu não quero descansar, Emm..." – Eu confessei sincero, e Emmett suspirou.

"Estão ligando do escritório. Eu não sabia se vocês queriam que contasse, então eu simplesmente disse que estamos com problemas pessoais e só devemos voltar ao trabalho na segunda-feira" – Eu apenas assenti, enquanto Emmett falava – "Mas você não precisa se preocupar: Eu vou te dar cobertura enquanto você precisar... Só volte quando estiver em condições, ok?"

"Obrigado"

"De nada"

"Agora eu posso voltar para o quarto? Não quero que a Bella acorde enquanto estou fora..."

Eu disse a Emmett que fosse para casa e voltei para a poltrona, ao lado de Bella. Ela ainda dormia profundamente, eu me ajeitei perto dela, puxando sua mão para mim.

Eu vi meu reflexo na janela de vidro, e eu não me lembrava de já ter tido olheiras tão profundas quanto aquelas. Eu estava um caco. E com certeza, no momento, o exterior não era a pior parte de mim.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Estava escuro.

E aí, eu abri os olhos.

E estava escuro mesmo assim.

Eu engoli aquele bolo seco, entranho, que estava preso na minha garganta, e firmei meu olhar, esperando me acostumar com a escuridão.

Estava tudo muito quieto, mas eu ouvi a respiração de alguém próximo a mim.

Era Edward. Ele estava dormindo na poltrona ao lado da cama, com seu cenho franzido, segurando levemente minha mão.

"Edward" – Eu tentei falar, mas minha voz não passou de uma linha. Mesmo assim, Edward acordou assustado, dando um pulo na cadeira onde estava.

"Bella?" – Ele firmou os olhos em mim – "O que aconteceu? Você está sentindo alguma dor?"

"Não..." – E desviei o olhar – "Não estou sentindo nada" – Literalmente nada.

Edward se ergueu da poltrona, ajeitando meu cabelo, e beijou minha testa devagar – "Está tudo bem, meu anjo... Nós vamos cuidar de você agora"

"Não está tudo bem, Edward..." – Eu senti as lágrimas queimarem meus olhos.

"Bella, anjo..."

"Me desculpa... Eu... Eu não queria perder nosso bebê"

"Eu sei que não" – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Nenhum de nós queria que isso acontecesse"

"Como ela era?"

"Pequena..." – Edward suspirou, sorrindo sem humor – "E tinha o seu nariz"

"Ai, Edward..." – Eu comecei a chorar outra vez, e me surpreendi ao vê-lo chorando comigo. Edward apoiou sua testa contra a minha e ficamos ali, deixando nossas lágrimas se misturarem – Como nossa dor.

"Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos, meu anjo. E nós vamos conseguir" – Edward quase soluçou – "Eu juro"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Eu sei.**_

_**Hoje eu finalmente pensei: 'Porque foi que eu inventei de escrever essa historia?'**_

_**Esse capítulo ME deixou deprimida**_

_**Então, nem vou dizer mais nada. Vou responder review e só.**_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Eu sei. Sou mesmo. Estou indo no meu quarto me chicotear._

_**Gil Salvatore: **__Oi! Seja bem-vinda... [Vocês gostam de surgir quando eu escrevo maldade... Por quê?]_

_**Patylane: **__Que bom que vocês estão gostando – Apesar dos pesares._

_**Maah: **__Sei lá o que vai acontecer, mas acho que não seria tão má, a ponto de fazê-los passar por tudo isso de novo..._

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Edward é muito homem – Não ia deixar a Bella desamparada em uma hora dessas._

_**Deb: **__Olá! Obrigada e seja bem-vinda._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ah! Vocês cismaram com a loirinha! Rsrsrs – Mas, quem sabe..._

_**Bee Stream: **__A Isa disse que você CHOROU! Rsrsrs – E, sobre a Rose... Ela tem uns motivos 'secretos' Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Eternas otimistas... Sempre se decepcionam! Rsrsrs – Nós vamos ver sobre essa loirinha aí..._

_**Isa Stream: **__E no fim, tudo acaba bem! Eh! \o/_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Mas, Deus do céu! Eu não dei todas as dicas que isso aconteceria? E, desculpa, mas eu ri da sua prima! Que prima é essa, Jesus? Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Arrasada, neh?... Mas o Edward vai cuidar dela. E eu espero que ela deixe!_

_**Belle: **__Ele, com certeza, não pretende deixá-la._

_**Daia Matos: **__Ai, você é minha leitora mais compreensiva de todas! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Vecchi: **__Calma! Também não dá para eles saírem do hospital rindo, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Teresa Kamya: **__Oi... Obrigada!_

_**Luna Stew: **__É, é... Essa era a idéia mesmo: Surpreender vocês! Ooooooh!_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Sim. Os dois precisam um do outro mais que nunca._

_**Catiaeu: **__Ah! Eu morro com vocês – Eu sou má, e você adora? Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Uma quer que eles adotem, outra quer que eles tenham gêmeas... Assim a Bella vai abrir uma creche! Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Isso! *Faz figa – Rsrsrs_

_**VitóriaVivicki: **__Sua review foi demais! Com certeza, Bella dessa vez surtou COM razão._

_**Biana: **__É... 'Momento crítico' com certeza!_

_**Manda23111: **__Vocês otimistas... tsc, tsc, tsc – 'Tinha uma leve impressão'_

_E também não precisa virar TEAM ROSALIE – só entender as razões loucas dela já está para lá de bom! Rsrsrs_

_**Hithi: **__Obrigada por todos os elogios! Fiquei toda me achando... Rsrsrs_

_**Lmc'Phei: **__Eita, menina... Anota aí, para não perder de novo!_

_**Priiii: **__Ah! Que mandou viajar? Rsrsrs – Seja bem-vinda de volta!_


	30. Cap 28 I Want to hold your hand

_**Capítulo 28**__**: I want to hold your hand**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Oi..." – Edward tentou sorrir. Ele estava com os braços cruzados sobre a cama e com seu rosto apoiado nos braços, bem junto ao meu.

"Oi" – Eu só me mexi um pouco, até que meu rosto se encostasse ao seu.

"Como é que você está?" – Edward sussurrou baixinho.

"Como dá" – Eu respondi, sincera. Eu obviamente não estava bem. Mas havia um vazio estranho que me fazia achar que também não estava completamente mal.

Edward se afastou um pouquinho e ficou acariciando meu rosto, em silêncio. Eu aproveitei para fechar os olhos e ficar sentindo seu carinho.

"O médico disse que se você estiver mais calma, ele acha que nós podemos ir para casa... Você quer?"

"Hu-hum" – Eu gemi baixinho, sem abrir os olhos, puxando a mão livre de Edward para junto de minha mão.

"Mas você precisa me prometer que vai tomar os remédios, e me dizer quando qualquer coisa estiver errada, ou se você sentir dor, e comer, dormir... Fazer tudo direitinho"

Eu abri meus olhos e o encarei – "Me leva daqui. Eu não gosto de ficar no hospital... Eu prometo que vou ser uma boa menina"

Edward sorriu sem humor e depositou um beijo em minha testa – "Eu vou falar com o médico"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Não precisa disso, Edward" – Eu reclamei quando vi Emmett entrar com uma cadeira de rodas.

"Você precisa descansar" – Ele ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Mas eu não estou cansada... Eu só estou triste"

"Mas eu só sei cuidar de você assim" – Edward deu de ombros, com uma expressão culpada – "Me dá uma chance, vai?"

Eu me aproximei um pouquinho mais para abraçá-lo e Edward afagou meu cabelo, enquanto eu me deixava afundar em seu peito.

"Sinto muito interromper" – Emmett limpou a garganta – "Mas se vocês continuarem demorando tanto assim, eu vou acabar criando raízes aqui no piso do hospital"

"Emm" – Edward bronqueou.

"Não, Edward. Ele está certo" – Eu disse, me afastando dos braços de Edward – "Eu também não agüento mais ficar nesse lugar. Me leva para a sua casa? Cuida um pouquinho de mim..."

"Claro que sim" – Edward me deu um sorriso sincero que preencheu um pouquinho meu coração, antes de ir pegar a bolsa com as minhas coisas que estava sobre a cama.

"Uma carona, senhora?" – Emmett trouxe a cadeira de rodas até perto de mim.

"Não precisa"

"Não é por nada não" – Emmett se aproximou, como se fosse me confessar um segredo – "Mas, se eu bem conheço aquele garoto magrelo ali, é melhor você sentar nessa cadeira"

"Ele não é magrelo" – Eu reclamei.

"Eu não sou magrelo" – Edward segurou minha cintura e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha – "Mas eu ia preferir que você sentasse na cadeira"

Eu bufei e revirei os olhos, antes de me sentar e deixar que eles me empurrassem pelos corredores do hospital.

Emmett se despediu e nós seguimos para casa no Volvo. Havia uma pilha de papéis no banco traseiro, que Edward retirou para que eu me sentasse.

"Eu posso ir no banco da frente"

"O de trás é mais confortável" – Ele alegou, enquanto puxava os papéis para fora e colocava no porta-malas.

"O que é isso tudo, afinal de contas"

"Uma papelada do escritório" – Edward riu quando eu fiz uma careta, imaginando que ele havia ficado com tudo aquilo parado por minha causa – "Não se preocupe: Emmett já leu tudo por mim"

Eu desviei o olhar quando um pai passou ao nosso lado, gravando a saída de seu filho da maternidade. A mãe carregava o bebê, sorridente como uma mãe orgulhosa deveria estar.

"Entra no carro, meu anjo" – Edward pediu calmamente, enquanto entrava na minha frente, tampando um pouco da visão.

A volta para casa foi quieta. O mundo parecia diferente, embora estivesse todo igual.

'Eu tive um filho' – Pensei comigo mesma – 'Não era para minha vida continuar a mesma'

Mas vai.

A mesma vida. Apenas dolorosa ainda um pouco mais.

Carmelita nos recebeu assim que entramos. Eu odiava que olhassem com pena – E Carmelita não conseguia esconder que estava com dó da pobre 'menina Isabella'.

"Você já arrumou o quarto, Carmelita?" – Edward tentou desviar a atenção, quando percebeu que eu estava desconfortável.

"Já sim, senhor" – Carmelita assentiu, tentando sorrir – "Coloquei os lençóis novos que o senhor mandou"

"Obrigado" – Edward sorriu de volta e me ajudou a andar até o quarto.

Para minha surpresa, era o 'meu' quarto. O quarto que eu havia ocupado antes de decidirmos dormir juntos.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu vi a cara de desgosto de Bella assim que entramos em casa. Eu sabia o quanto ela detestava que olhassem para ela com pena – Era exatamente por isso que não havíamos contado a ninguém sobre o problema de Alice Elizabeth.

"Você já arrumou o quarto, Carmelita?" – Eu puxei outro assunto, para que Carmelita se distraísse da análise que ela estava fazendo no rosto de Bella desde que atravessamos a porta.

"Já sim, senhor" – Carmelita me olhou, com uma tentativa ridícula de sorrir – "Coloquei os lençóis novos que o senhor mandou"

"Obrigado" – Eu segurei Bella e a ajudei a andar até o quarto. Bella parecia analisar tudo, como se fosse alguma novidade ela estar ali – "Nós compramos lençóis novos... Você gostou?"

"Obrigada" – Bella se limitou a responder, enquanto eu a ajudava a deitar na cama.

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Não" – Ela respondeu meio emburrada.

"Meu anjo... Você prometeu que ia ser uma boa menina e ia me dizer quando sentisse alguma dor"

"Eu não estou sentindo dor nenhuma" – Ela me encarou e eu já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela estava irritada com algo.

"Então porque você ficou assim de repente?"

"Achei que eu fosse dormir no seu quarto" – Ela respondeu brava, enquanto se virava, encarando a parede.

"Ah, meu anjo..." – Eu quase ri – "Eu achei que você fosse preferir ficar aqui, porque você precisa descansar, e... Sei lá!"

"Mas eu não quero fica sozinha" – Bella se virou e seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Eu quero dormir com você... Eu não quero ter pesadelo, eu não quero... Eu não quero ficar sozinha"

"Está bem" – Eu a puxei para um abraço – "Me desculpa. Eu não pensei... Eu fico aqui, ou você vai para o meu quarto"

"Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu odiei o lençol"

"Bella..." – Eu ri baixinho – "Também não precisa descontar no lençol"

"Eu odeio branco... Me lembra o hospital"

"Oh...Me desculpa" – Eu suspirei, quando finalmente entendi – "Que burro eu sou... Nós vamos para o meu quarto, está bem?"

"Obrigada" – Bella respondeu com sua voz chorosa.

Eu peguei Bella no colo para levá-la até meu quarto. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas logo se ajeitou em meus braços e me deixou levá-la sem reclamar.

"Ao menos o meu lençol é meio marrom" – Eu comentei, enquanto a colocava na cama.

"Seu lençol é dourado" – Bella corrigiu.

"Hum... Ok. Se você diz..." – Eu ri, sem entender qual era a diferença, e depositei um beijo em sua testa – "Acho que preciso de um banho. Você me espera um pouquinho?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu.

"Eu vou deixar a porta aberta, então se você precisar de alguma coisa, é só chamar"

"Fecha a porta, Edward" – Bella corou um pouquinho.

"Bella" – Eu não consegui evitar o riso.

"Qualquer coisa, eu chamo a Carmelita. E ela vai ficar constrangida se entrar aqui e encontrar a porta do banheiro aberta e te ver... você sabe"

"Nú?"

"Edward..."

"Tudo bem, eu fecho a porta" – Eu sorri, afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo – "Mas qualquer coisa, é só me chamar"

"Pode deixar" – Bella mordeu um lábio, daquele jeito que ela sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, ou querendo dizer algo.

"O que?"

"Obrigada... Por cuidar de mim"

"Oh, meu anjo... Não chore, por favor" – Eu tinha a impressão que nós não tínhamos mais lágrimas a serem derramadas, depois de tanto tempo chorando no hospital.

"Vou tentar" – Bella engoliu seco e tentou forçar um sorriso para fora.

"Eu já volto" – Eu tentei sorrir de volta e suspirei – "Quer ligar a televisão?"

"Hu-hum" – Bella assentiu, e eu me levantei para pegar o controle remoto. Eu estiquei minha mão para Bella e ela esticou a dela para pegar, mas eu não soltei, brincando com ela.

"Edward" – Ela reclamou, e eu peguei sua mão e depositei um pequeno beijo.

"Eu sempre vou estar aqui" – Eu depositei outro beijo, e sorri, deixando que Bella pegasse o controle remoto antes de realmente me afastar, indo em direção ao banheiro.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu devo ter ficado um tempão ali, parada, pensando como uma idiota na frase de Edward.

'Eu sempre vou estar aqui' – Eu suspirei ao reviver a cena dele segurando minha mão, e beijando sobre meus dedos.

"Liga a televisão, Isabella" – eu murmurei para mim mesma, quando percebi que estava segurando o controle remoto 'apontado' para a televisão, mas não havia apertado nenhum botão. Eu devia estar naquela posição há tanto tempo, porque meu braço já estava doendo.

Eu fiquei procurando algo para ver e não havia realmente nada de bom. E olha que Edward tinha milhares de canais!

"Glee..." – Eu ponderei que, se uma porção de gente gostava daquilo, não devia ser ruim. Lauren adorava e vivia tentando me convencer a assistir, mas, sinceramente, eu nunca havia tido paciência para ver até o fim de um episódio.

_**(N/A: Bella teoricamente está assistindo o episódio 2x03 – Grilled Cheesus. A partir, aproximadamente, do minuto 23:30)**_

Ótimo! Comecei bem – Tem alguém no hospital...

Ok. Me desculpe, mocinha que usa franja, mas ninguém canta assim em um hospital! Você, com certeza, já teria sido expulsa daí faz tempo!

No hospital só tem silêncio.

Aquele silêncio vazio e triste...

Espera um pouquinho – Além de tudo, o pai nem é dela?

Eu jurava que esse drama todo era por causa do pai dela, mas nem é o pai dela! É o pai do mocinho que, pelo jeito, não é muito religioso...

Campo de Futebol americano. Bem melhor!

Eu não entendi nada do que eles disseram – E não faço a mínima idéia do que um rapazinho de cadeira de rodas está fazendo em campo!

"Unf" – Eu revirei os olhos ao me lembrar que Edward havia me feito andar na cadeira de rodas.

'_No dia do funeral da minha mãe' – _O mocinho começou a falar diante de seus colegas (Obviamente, ele é gay. Ele anda de maneira gay) – _Quando eles estavam descendo o corpo dela para a terra, eu estava chorando (...) Eu me lembro que olhei para o meu pai, e eu só queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa (...) para me fazer sentir que o meu mundo não tinha acabado... Mas ele apenas pegou minha mão e a apertou. E eu apenas soube que aquelas mãos estavam lá para cuidar de mim... E isso era o bastante'_

Droga... Como se eu realmente ainda tivesse lágrimas para chorar...

**I Want to hold your hand**

(John Lennon/Paul McCartney – Versão: Glee)

(LINK DO VÍDEO NO YOUTUBE: youtube. com/ watch? v=rhGWC4yq_Yg feature=related)

_***Dessa vez, eu realmente peço que vocês ouçam a música**_

Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,

_Oh yeah, Eu quero te dizer uma coisa_

I think you'll understand.

_E eu espero que você entenda_

When I say that something

_E quando eu disser isso_

I wanna hold your hand,

_Eu quero segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand,

_Eu quero segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand.

_Eu quero segurar sua mão._

Oh please, say to me

_Oh, por favor - Diga_

You'll let me be your man

_Que você vai me deixar seu homem_

And please, say to me

_E, por favor - Diga_

You'll let me hold your hand.

_Que vai me deixar segurar sua mão_

Now let me hold your hand,

_Agora, me deixe segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand.

_Eu quero segurar sua mão._

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.

_E quando eu te toco, eu me sinto mais feliz_

It's such a feeling that my love

_E este é um sentimento, meu amor_

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

_Que não posso esconder_

Yeah, you've got that something,

_Sim, você tem aquele 'algo'_

I think you'll understand.

_Eu espero que você entenda_

When I'll say that something

_Que quando, eu digo algo_

I wanna hold your hand,

_Eu quero segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand,

_Eu quero segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand.

_Eu quero segurar sua mão._

"Oi" – Edward veio e se deitou ao meu lado, enquanto eu tentava discretamente secar umas lágrimas teimosas que haviam escorrido por minha face – "O que é isso?"

"Glee"

"Oh... Eu não sabia que você era uma fã de Glee"

"Eu não sou. Estou vendo hoje"

"Hum... Mas você está até chorando" – Edward se aproximou, abraçando minha cintura, e apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

"É que ele canta bonito..."

"Essa música é ótima" – Eu ouvi o sorriso na voz de Edward, quando ele puxou minha mão para junto da sua e depositou um beijo em meu ombro.

"É... Ela é"

And when I touch you I feel happy inside.

_E quando eu te toco, eu me sinto mais feliz_

It's such a feeling that my love

_E este é um sentimento, meu amor_

I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

_Que não posso esconder_

Yeah, you've got that something,

_Sim, você tem aquele 'algo'_

I think you'll understand.

_Eu espero que você entenda_

When I'll say that something

_Que quando, eu digo algo_

I wanna hold your hand,

_Eu quero segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand,

_Eu quero segurar sua mão_

I wanna hold your hand...

_Eu quero segurar sua mão..._

"Hora do remédio" – Edward sussurrou depois de se erguer um pouquinho, tentando enxergar as horas.

"Ah... Não levanta agora, não..."

"Baby..." – Edward riu baixinho – "I wanna hold your hand, but I need to take care of you*"

(_*Eu quero segurar sua mão, mas eu preciso cuidar de você_)

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ah, Edward... Se a Bella precisar de uma folga, 'tô aí' – Vem aqui em casa, que eu te deixo cuidar de mim um ano inteiro! Rsrsrs**_

_**Reviews logo abaixo – E até sexta-feira**_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Ah! Diga para sua prima me perdoar, vai? Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Caaaaalma! Que a Bella ainda está no resguardo, bem! Não pode pensar nessas coisas ainda não!_

_**Catiaeu: **__Aqui no Brasil é algo como 'Quanto mais bate, mais eu gamo' Rsrsrs_

_**Lmc'Phei: **__Sinceramente, fiquei um pouco confusa com a sua review... Foi tanta intensidade, e carência, e tal... Confundiu demais aqui! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Vocês são mais apresadas que sei-lá-o-que, hein? A menina 'toda trabalhada' no trauma, e vocês pensando em outros bebês? Calma! Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Se EU chorei junto..._

_**Vivicki: **__Ai, mano! Você me mata de rir com sua revolta! Rsrsrs_

_**May Pattz: **__Se eu estiver viva, provavelmente eu escreva outra. Rsrsrs_

_**T. Yuki: **__Olá! Seja bem-vinda de volta! E eu acho que o Edward não vai soltar a mãozinha da Bella tão cedo..._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__'Que dias melhores venham' – AMÉM._

_**Luna Stew: **__Em breve saciarei suas curiosidades..._

_**Carol Machado: **__*Lencinho de presente, então..._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Prometo que não mato outros bebês, muito menos Mamãe-Bella e Papai-Cullen._

_**Manda 23111: **__Não! Restart não vai entrar na fic! Nada de coloridos! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafa132: **__Eh! Parabéns, Titia! (E dindinha)_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Juntos. E de mãozinhas dadas..._

_**Priii: **__Todo mundo respirando fundo – Nada de depressão._

_**Daia Matos: **__Com certeza, não deve ser fácil... Nem um pouquinho._

_**Beh Alisson: **__Ah, adora histórias dramáticas? Então veio ao lugar certo, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Tatá Fernandes: **__Mas logo você vai entender porque o Emmett foi tão forte... (E eu adoro quando vocês divagam – É legal saber o que vocês estão pensando sobre a história)_

_**Bee Stream: **__Isso! Se inspira e vai escrever! Só não precisa escrever nada tão triste, tá? Eu prefiro que os dois se acertem lá em SOS... hehehe_

_**Biana: **__O senso de responsabilidade me fez saber que eu tinha que acabar – Mas que deu vontade de parar na metade... Ah, deu!_

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__É que eu não tinha percebido o tamanho da carga que seria escrever sobre isso... Fiquei com um nó na garganta o tempo todo._

_**Raffa: **__Levanta, sacode a poeira, seca essas lágrimas, e 'vamo lá' Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Ain... Não é? Imagina só ele fofuxo segurando o bebê... Mas eu acho que prefiro não ver uma cena dessas_

_**Isa Stream: **__Aê, Docinho! Primeira review do Capítulo!_

'meus olhos totalmente transbordaram' – É uma maneira bem poética de dizer... Que chorou?


	31. Cap 29 Juntos

_**Capítulo 29: Juntos**_

"_**É sempre melhor quando estamos juntos(...)**_

_**Eu acredito nas memórias: elas parecem tão bonitas quando eu durmo**_

_**E quando eu acordo, você parece tão bonita dormindo perto de mim**_

_**Mas, não há tempo suficiente**_

_**E não há nenhuma música que eu possa cantar**_

_**E não há uma combinação de palavras que eu possa dizer**_

_**Mas, mesmo assim, eu vou te dizer uma coisa:**_

_**Nós somos melhores quando estamos juntos"**_

_**[Better Together – Jack Johnson]**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu acordei com Bella choramingando e imaginei que ela estivesse tendo mais um de seus pesadelos.

"Bella" – Eu afastei seu cabelo do rosto – "Acorda, meu anjo"

Ela resmungou mais um pouco, e então acordou.

"Você teve outro pesadelo?" – Eu perguntei, e ela negou com a cabeça – "Então o que foi?"

"Está doendo..."

"O que está doendo?"

"Minha barriga..." – Ela engoliu um pouco seco – "Algo como uma cólica, mas está muito forte"

"Oh... Dr. Gerandy avisou que você podia ter cólicas... Eu vou ligar para ele e ver se há algo que possamos fazer"

Bella se encolheu bem no centro da cama quando eu a soltei. Eu suspirei, irritado por não ter percebido antes que ela estava sentindo dor, e fui até a sala, ligar para o Dr. Gerandy.

Fiquei feliz que ainda não fosse muito tarde – Nós havíamos passado o dia enrolando na cama, e acabamos realmente dormindo cedo. Não que, se fosse tarde, eu fosse hesitar de qualquer maneira em ligar para o médico de Bella. Ele era um médico, oras! Era esperado que ele recebesse ligações até mesmo no meio da noite!

Dr. Gerandy me explicou que um dos remédios que ele já havia receitado era exatamente para diminuir a dor e que, já que Bella estava sentindo cólicas fortes, eu podia adiantar os horários e deixar que ela o tomasse agora.

"Se ela continuar sentindo dores muito fortes, você pode me ligar de novo"

Que tipo de merda esse homem quer dizer com 'se ela continuar sentindo dores'? Ele receitou essa droga de remédio para que, se não é para fazer efeito?

Ok. Respira fundo, Edward Cullen.

A Bella precisa tomar o remédio.

E eu acho muito bom – Muito bom mesmo – Que ele faça efeito. E logo.

"Oi..." – Eu tentei sorrir quando voltei para o quarto – "O Dr. Gerandy me mandou te dar esse remédio aqui" – Eu me sentei na cama, enquanto Bella fazia o mesmo, e passei o copo d'água e o comprimido para ela – "Ele disse que podíamos adiantar..."

Bella parecia estar com muita dor mesmo, porque ela não era de fazer drama. Aliás, geralmente, ela costumava negar qualquer problema até não ter mais jeito.

"Obrigada" – Ela sussurrou, me devolvendo o copo, e voltando a se deitar encolhida.

Eu coloquei o copo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e me sentei contra a cabeceira da cama, puxando Bella para mim. Ela aceitou o gesto, e se aninhou em meu peito, então eu depositei um beijo em seu cabelo e fiquei acariciando por um longo tempo, até que percebesse que sua respiração havia se aprofundado, e que ela estava dormindo.

Eu devo ter pego no sono uma vez ou duas, mas cada vez que Bella se mexia, ou resmungava, eu acabava acordando outra vez.

Além de ter que ficar de olho no horário dos remédios que ela precisava tomar.

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Bella?" – Edward me chamou pela milésima vez.

"Como você pode não ter dormido ainda?" – Eu choraminguei, enfiando meu rosto no travesseiro – "Você passou a noite toda cuidando de mim"

"Alguém precisa fazer o trabalho sujo, meu anjo" – Edward riu.

"Achei que você só tinha me dado os remédios" – Eu me virei para encará-lo, cerrando meus olhos em sua direção.

"Acorda, meu anjo" – Edward riu e fez cócegas em meu pé.

"Edward! Pára! Que alegria toda é essa?"

"Vou te levar para passear um pouquinho" – Ele declarou, como se fosse uma resolução pronta.

"Eu não posso"

"Pode sim! O médico disse que vai te fazer bem caminhar um pouco"

"Edward... Ainda são nove da manhã!"

"Exatamente! O Sol da manhã faz bem para a pele" – Ele depositou um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Eu não posso caminhar..." – Eu tentei alegar.

"Você está com dor?" – Edward me olhou preocupado, e eu até queria mentir, mas... Ele estava tão bonitinho, sendo todo atencioso.

"Não" – Eu fiz um biquinho e ele riu.

"Então nós só vamos atravessar a rua e tomar um pouquinho de Sol. E, se você não quiser andar até lá, eu posso te levar no colo"

"Chega de me levar no colo!" – Eu protestei, para só então perceber que ele estava exatamente jogando para me fazer andar – "Bobo"

"O médico disse que vai te fazer bem" – Ele riu por sobre o ombro, enquanto andava até o guarda-roupa.

"Como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa!" – Eu bufei, me enfiando de volta debaixo do lençol dourado.

"É por isso que ele é médico, Bella! O que você quer vestir? Você não tem nenhuma calça de moletom?"

"Moletom não é nada sexy, e minhas roupas ainda são da época em que eu supostamente devia ser sexy"

"Uh! Então precisamos fazer compras"

"Não precisamos não, Alice!" – Eu ri sem humor – "Sua irmã vivia inventando uma desculpa para me arrastar para as compras" – Eu expliquei quando Edward me olhou sem entender.

Edward veio até a cama e se sentou ao meu lado – "Você precisa se distrair um pouco" – Ele disse, ajeitando meu cabelo – "Passear vai ser bom"

"Eu sinto falta da nossa filha" – Eu confessei, enquanto acariciava minha própria barriga – "De conversar com ela... Eu fico triste. Mas vai passar, não é?"

"Eu também não sei, Bella... Talvez nunca passe" – Edward deu de ombros, com sua expressão meio triste – "Eu acho que nós dois sempre vamos sentir falta do nosso bebê... Mas nós ainda vamos ter um ao outro. Sempre"

Eu simplesmente o abracei e nós ficamos ali, quietinhos por algum tempo, antes que Edward insistisse que fôssemos ao parque. Ele até insistiu com aquela história ridícula de me levar no colo, mas por fim, ele me emprestou uma calça de moletom e me deixou ir andando.

"Eu estou ridícula com essa calça... O parque inteiro vai rir de mim"

"Sinceramente, sou um pouco 'territorialista', então... Eu acho algo bom que você esteja usando algo com o meu cheiro"

"Deus, Edward! Que coisa machista a se dizer!"

"Eu não estou sendo machista" – Edward parou, e me puxou para junto de si, passando um braço por minha cintura – "Eu seria machista se te obrigasse a algo. Mas eu não estou te obrigado: Você tem uma escolha. Você fica comigo se quiser. E me deixa se quiser" – Ele concluiu, parecendo um pouco incomodado em dizer as palavras – "Eu estou apenas lhe contando como me sinto... Eu estou apenas lhe dizendo que te amo"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Estávamos levando as coisas, literalmente, um dia de cada vez.

Ainda não era fácil para nós dois, e Bella ainda tinha cólicas terríveis em alguns dias.

Eu precisei realmente voltar a trabalhar, mas não era algo que me agradasse. Por mim, ficaria ao lado de Bella até que não houvesse qualquer sombra de dor em seus olhos – Mesmo que eu soubesse que, talvez, isso não acontecesse nunca mais... A perda de nossa pequena menina havia nos marcado para sempre, com certeza.

"Boa tarde, Carmelita" – Eu cumprimentei quando voltei do trabalho. Eram os primeiros dias em que eu havia voltado a trabalhar, e eu sempre voltava muito apreensivo para encontrar Bella.

"Boa tarde, senhor... Voltou cedo"

"É... Onde está a Bella?"

"Foi tomar um banho antes que o senhor chegasse..." – Carmelita informou com um sorrisinho que indicava que eu havia estragado o momento de animação delas.

"Oh, sim... Como ela está, Carmelita?"

"O senhor disse que não era para perguntar!" – Carmelita se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

"Eu sei o que disse, Carmelita" – Eu suspirei por debaixo de meu fôlego – "O que quero dizer é: Como você ACHOU que ela está?"

"Ah, sim... Bella parecia bem, senhor"

"Ok. Obrigado, Carmelita. Você já pode ir agora. Obrigado por ter me esperado chegar"

"Sem problemas, senhor" – Carmelita sorriu – "Eu gosto muito de ficar com a menina Bella"

Eu andei até meu quarto e escutei o barulho do chuveiro. Eu pensei em me trocar e fazer uma surpresa, mas... Bella sempre se assustava quando eu inventava de fazer surpresas! E eu não queria que ela caísse, ou se machucasse, ou algo assim... Então eu achei melhor avisar que estava em casa.

"Bella, já cheguei" – Eu bati de leve na porta, mas ninguém respondeu, então eu insisti – "Meu anjo?" – Eu tentei abrir a porta, mas estava fechada por dentro – "Bella! Responde, meu anjo! Abre a porta, amor"

Eu nunca tinha sentido uma sensação tão estranha. Nem quando mamãe morreu.

Quando mamãe morreu, eu nem sabia ainda o que era a morte. Eu não fazia qualquer idéia da dor que ela causava.

E além do mais, eu fui pego totalmente desprevenido – Eu era apenas um menino que nunca havia pensado na chance de seguir com a vida sem sua mãe ao lado para dar um beijo de boa noite, que fosse.

Mas só de imaginar que havia algo errado com Bella, meu coração falhou uma batida. A dor que o infeliz pensamento de não tê-la mais me causou não podia ser comparada a nada. Simplesmente não havia graça ou sabor... Não havia porque viver em um mundo onde ela não existisse.

"Bella, querida! Responda, por favor!" – Eu tentei mais uma vez – "Oh, Deus" – Eu não pensei em mais nada, eu apenas sei que arrombei a porta de alguma maneira.

E lá estava ela.

Minha menina, meu anjo... Sentada em um cantinho da banheira, chorando, abraçada às próprias pernas. Sensivelmente perdida em alguma outra realidade.

"Oh, Bella..." – Eu suspirei de dor e alívio e fui até ela. Eu não me importava que o chuveiro estivesse ligado, e que meu terno ficasse todo molhado. Eu fui até lá e a peguei. Ela se aninhou contra mim, como uma criança assustada, e meu coração se partiu em dois.

"O que aconteceu, meu anjo?" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo e a levei até a cama. Bella ainda não estava reagindo a nada além de permitir que as lágrimas rolassem livremente por seu rosto, então eu peguei uma toalha e a sequei um pouco antes de empurrar uma camiseta minha sobre seu corpo.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Não faça mais isso comigo, está ouvindo? Não me faça mais achar que te perdi" – Eu depositei um beijo em sua testa e a puxei para meu peito.

"Eu perdi o bebê" – Bella sussurrou depois de algum tempo.

"Bella..."

"Porque, Edward? Porque comigo?" – Ela continuou falando. Sua voz sem nenhuma expressão – "Porque SEMPRE comigo? Porque eu não posso ter nada? Porque eu não posso ser feliz?"

"Bella..."

Ela se levantou apressada e saiu da cama – "Eu quero ir embora" – Ela disse ainda de costas.

"O que?" – Eu julguei não ter entendido.

"Você me pediu para ficar por causa do bebê" – Bella se virou, mas evitou encontrar meu olhar – "Então não existe mais nenhum motivo para que eu fique agora"

"Oh..." – Eu me sentei na cama, sentindo meu coração parar outra vez – "Sinto muito... Eu... Eu achei que ainda existisse outro motivo para que você ficasse... Eu achei... Que você também me amava"

Foi só então que Bella levantou seu rosto, e deixou que seu olhar encontrasse o meu. Ela parecia assustada e sua respiração engatou, quase em um soluço.

"Oh, meu Deus, Edward..." – Ela começou a chorar – "Eu te amo" – Ela se deixou cair de joelhos no lugar onde estava – "Eu te amo tanto" – Ela escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos.

Eu me ajoelhei de frente para ela, e puxei suas mãos, para que pudesse ver seu rosto – "Então porque você quer fugir de mim outra vez?"

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Edward... Você não vê que eu não posso fazer as coisas direito? Eu machuquei o Jasper, eu machuquei a Alice, eu machuquei o nosso bebê..."

"Nada disso foi sua culpa" – Eu afirmei olhando em seus olhos e Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior – "Eu te amo, Bella. E não é 'APESAR' de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu te amo ainda mais por causa de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu te amo por ter sido forte, e enfrentado tudo por nossa filha – Por ter enfrentado até mesmo a mim"

"Eu também te amo" – Bella se deixou cair em meu abraço.

"Então não vá embora" – Eu pedi enquanto afagava seu cabelo – "Porque o amor não vai embora. Você viu como Alice e Jasper ficaram juntos, e eu sei que Rose e Emmett podem ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas nada pode separar aqueles dois... Eu vi meu pai ficar com mamãe mesmo quando as coisas estavam difíceis, e... Bella, eu quero esse tipo de amor para mim também"

"Mas eu não sei ser assim" – Ela se afastou, me olhando – "Eu não sei ser forte como sua mãe deve ter sido, e eu não sei ser como a Alice. E eu, com certeza, não sei cuidar de alguém como sua irmã sabe fazer"

"Mas eu não estou te pedindo para cuidar de mim, meu anjo" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Eu estou te pedindo para que você me deixe cuidar de você"

**_PDV BELLA_**

De repente eu estava me afogando.

Eu não sei como, mas eu sabia, que eu havia ido até a ponta do penhasco e pulado.

Era para ser algo divertido. Pular do penhasco era uma experiência pela qual qualquer Forkiano deveria passar. Mas a água estava gelada e as ondas eram fortes demais.

E de repente, eu estava me afogando.

E de repente tudo mudou.

De um segundo para o outro, eu estava em uma clareira.

Alice e Jasper se aproximaram. E Alice segurava o bebê – Meu bebê.

Eu sabia que era nossa pequena Alice Elizabeth, porque ela era tão parecida com Edward! Em meu sonho ela era perfeita, e Alice estava sorrindo tão feliz por segurá-la em seus braços.

Alice sorriu ainda mais quando seus olhos caíram em algo atrás de mim, e eu me virei, encontrando Edward, também sorrindo, vindo em minha direção. Ele passou um braço por minha cintura, e Alice se aproximou, passando uma mão por meu rosto.

'Já chega de fugir' – Ela disse, com aquele tom que costumava usar para me dar bronca quando estava viva – 'Eu vou cuidar do seu bebê, mas você precisa cuidar do Edward para mim'

'Alice...'

No mesmo instante, Jasper estava ao meu lado outra vez.

'Deixe que ele cuide de você, pequenina' – Jasper sussurrou, antes que eu ouvisse alguém chamando meu nome ao longe.

"Bella" – Eu percebi que era a voz de Edward me chamando. Eu não queria acordar ainda, eu queria poder voltar, e segurar Alice Elizabeth em meus braços – "Meu anjo, acorda"

"Não..." – Eu ouvi minhas próprias palavras saindo em um sussurro.

"Acorda, meu anjo" – Edward insistiu, afastando meu cabelo do rosto – "Foi só um pesadelo"

"Oh, Edward..." – Eu choraminguei quando finalmente abri meus olhos, e Edward me puxou para junto de si em um abraço apertado.

"Está tudo bem, meu anjo. Foi apenas um pesadelo"

"Não foi um pesadelo..."

"Não?" – Edward se afastou, franzindo o cenho, parecendo confuso – "Então porque você estava chorando?"

"Era a Alice... E ela estava com a nossa filha..."

"Como?" – Edward parecia ainda mais confuso.

"Eu sonhei com a Allie, e ela estava segurando nossa filha nos braços, e ela disse que vai cuidar dela por mim"

"Oh..." – Edward sorriu um pouco, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha – "É claro que ela vai cuidar do nosso bebê... O que mais ela disse?"

"Ela..." – Eu hesitei um segundo – "Ela me disse para ficar com você"

"Mesmo?" – Edward sorriu abertamente – "Viu só? Até minha irmã sabe que seu lugar é do meu lado"

"Eu tenho medo..."

"Eu sei. Eu já percebi..." – Edward sorriu, condescendente – "Mas eu só quero estar aqui para te abraçar quando você sentir medo... Eu só quero que você me permita te abraçar"

'Chega de fugir' – A voz de Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido.

'Deixe que ele cuide de você' – Jasper completou.

"Então me abraça agora?" – Eu pedi, e Edward sorriu, antes de me prender em seus braços – "Já chega de fugir..."

"Oh, '_Gosh'_!" – Edward suspirou alto e riu, fazendo questão de usar seu sotaque inglês – "Você não faz idéia o quanto eu estava esperando para ouvir isso!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Gosh!**_

_**Finalmente, Isabella Dwyer!**_

_**Tá, tá: Ela é meio louca, mas burra também não! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Prometo que as coisas vão melhorar agora, está bem?**_

_**Ela já surtou, já está bom assim**_

_**Beijinhos fofos**_

_**E até segunda-feira!**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Como o Edward disse, acho que eles nunca vão esquecer, mas... Eles têm um ao outro, pelo menos._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Eu nem sou fã de Glee, mas a letra da música era perfeita para o capítulo, e a versão de Glee era menos 'alegrinha' que a original dos Beatles, então..._

_**Bee Stream: **__É – Cada dia um pouquinho menos triste..._

_**Priii: **__Eles estavam precisando do Emmett para descontrair um pouquinho_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Prometo que as lágrimas agora vão ir diminuindo..._

_**Jee Lutz: **__Rsrsrs – Pior que eu nem sou fã de Glee! Escolhi porque a versão mais lenta da música ficava melhor que a original – que é muito 'alegrinha'_

_**Vitória (Vivicki, que o FF insisti em transformar em 'Vitria' – Porque adora engolir um acento): **__Bella estava dopada e em choque – Demorou um pouquinho para 'cair a ficha'_

_**Taise Nogueira: **__Homens na sabem a diferença entre cores. Na verdade, geneticamente, mulheres conseguem enxergar mais variações que homens. Eles não diferenciam 'tonalidades' rsrsrs – Sério! Para eles, azul é azul. E pronto._

_**Carol Machado: '**__Bonança'? Ah, Carol, esse capítulo já foi! Rsrsrs – Mas acho que as coisas estão começando a se acertar sim._

_**DeniseBelle26: **__É, no momento, o Edward está tentando pôr as coisas no lugar._

_**Deb: **__Esqueceu nada! Olha você aí, lembrando! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Segredos não é uma história muito a lá 'Conto de Fadas', mas acho que as coisas vão parecer mais 'direitas' agora._

_**Daia Matos: **__Porque Edward Cullen é um homem com 'H' maiúsculo! Não ia deixar a Bellinha na mão depois de tudo isso._

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__Ah, a música é ótima, neh? Não precisa de esforço para ela fazer tudo ficar mais-mais! Rsrsrs_

_**Catiaeu: **__Ah... Até teve umas lágrimas nesse capítulo, mas estamos caminhando devagar para um mundinho melhor..._

_**Luna Stew: **__Eu também não assisto Glee! Foi só para não jogar a música do nada! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Espere e verás... Logo a Rose ressurge! Rsrsrs_

_**Manda23111: **__Eu sei! Só estava brincando! Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eu sei! Você sabe, a Alice sabe, o Edward sabe... E acho que agora a Dona Bella, cabeça dura, finalmente começou a entender também!_

_**Isa Stream: **__Como estamos em Itanhaém? Rsrsrs [PS: Glee é totalmente muito surreal]_

_**Vic P: **__Sempre chegando primeiro! Minha leitora mais rápida do Oeste! Rsrsrs_


	32. Cap 30 O beneficio da duvida

_**Capítulo 30: O benefício da dúvida**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu acordei com aquela sensação de que algo diferente estava vindo.

A cama fria indicava que Edward já havia se levantado há algum tempo, mas eu sorri ao respirar mais fundo e ainda sentir seu cheiro nos lençóis.

É claro que eu ainda estava com medo, mas estar com ele fazia a dor doer um pouco menos...

"Menina Bella?" – Carmelita deu uma batidinha na porta.

"Entra, Carmela"

"Oi, menina"

"O que aconteceu, Carmelita?" – Eu me surpreendi com sua expressão preocupada.

"Menina... A senhora Rosalie quer falar com você"

"Rosalie... A irmã do Edward?" – Carmelita assentiu – "Ela está aqui?"

"Disse que está esperando a menina na sala"

"Ai, meu Deus..." – Eu tentei não falar alto para que ela não pudesse me escutar – "Ai, Carmelita... O que é que ela quer comigo?"

"Eu não sei, menina Bella..."

"Ah... Tudo bem..." – Eu engoli em seco – "Diz para ela que eu já estou indo..."

"Meu Deus do céu" – Eu suspirei.

O que é que eu faço com Rosalie Cullen sentada na sala, me esperando?

Eu ligo para o Edward?

Não... Eu não posso enrolar a Rosalie até o Edward chegar...

E eu também não vou deixar o Edward brigar de novo com a irmã dele.

Então, engole, respira...

"Preciso de uma roupa" – Eu disse para mim mesma, ao me analisar no espelho – "Bem... Decente" – Eu suspirei – "Deus!"

Eu nem sei quanto tempo demorei a tomar coragem de sair do quarto, mas lá estava Rosalie Cullen McCarty, lindamente sentada no sofá de couro de Edward. De repente, todo o esforço de me vestir decentemente pareceu ridículo – Uma mulher como eu jamais seria notada ao lado de alguém como Rosalie.

"Bom dia, Isabella" – Rosalie se levantou assim que eu entrei.

"Bom dia"

"Me desculpe por aparecer assim" – Rosalie quase sorriu e, sinceramente, eu estava meio assustada – "Eu queria ver como você estava"

"Ah..." – Eu me sentei ao seu lado, quando ela voltou a se sentar – "Eu... Estou bem. Eu acho"

"Sei..." – Rosalie parecia tão constrangida quanto eu – "Isabella... Eu realmente... Eu sei que..." – Ela suspirou, sem conseguir terminar nenhuma das frases – "Olha, eu sei que não fui a pessoa mais fácil com você, mas eu só estava preocupada com o meu irmão..."

"Eu sei" – Eu murmurei de volta.

"Eu não estou te pedindo desculpas, nem nada disso, mas... Eu quero que você saiba que, nesse momento, eu estou disposta a... Dar uma trégua"

"Uma trégua?" – Essa família adora essa palavra...

"Eu sei que o que você está passando não é fácil, e..."

"Não... Você não sabe" – Eu a interrompi – "Ninguém sabe"

"Sim, eu sei" – Rosalie sorriu sem humor – "Sei. Porque também já passei por isso, Isabella. Eu também sei como é a dor de perder um filho"

"Oh..." – Eu demorei um segundo para entender – "Você?"

"Sim, eu... Eu... Bom, eu sempre quis um bebê e, logo que nos casamos, eu e Emmett decidimos começar a tentar, mas... Eu não ficava grávida, e nós procuramos um médico que pudesse nos ajudar com os exames. Os resultados confirmaram que Emmett era plenamente capaz de ter filhos, mas eu tinha um problema de ovulação"

"Oh" – A expressão em seus olhos deixava claro que Rosalie se sentia muito envergonhada em admitir que havia algo de errado com ela.

"Nós procuramos muitos médicos, inclusive o Dr. Gerandy... Eles nos disseram que eu poderia estimular minha ovulação com remédios, e então faríamos a fertilização in vitro, mas... Na primeira vez também não deu certo. Mesmo com os medicamentos, eu não produzi óvulos saudáveis"

"Na primeira... Você fez outras?"

"Sim. Várias" – Rosalie assentiu – "Quando eu engravidei a primeira vez, nós estávamos tão felizes! Mas... Eu perdi o bebê logo após completar dois meses"

"Sinto muito"

"Sei que sente" – Ela me encarou – "Uma mulher que passa por isso, nunca esquece o tamanho da dor"

"É..."

"O médico disse que havia um problema em meu útero... Era como se ele não se fechasse completamente, como devia. Então, quando finalmente a fertilização deu certo pela segunda vez, eu precisei ficar em repouso nos primeiros meses. Eram gêmeos" – Rosalie sorriu ao relembrar – "Mas nem assim foi suficiente... Aos cinco meses, quando o médico disse que eu poderia sair do repouso, algo começou a dar errado... Eu tive uma infecção devido ao problema no útero e... Um dos meus bebês estava morto"

"Oh, Deus... Mas... E o outro bebê?"

"Eu queria mantê-lo, mas... Os médicos disseram que era muito perigoso. A infecção em meu útero não poderia ser tratada enquanto os bebês estivessem lá e, mesmo que eles retirassem apenas o bebê que estava morto, nada garantia que o outro conseguisse sobreviver"

"Sei como é..." – Sussurrei, me lembrando da dor de minhas próprias decisões.

"A infecção piorou muito e eu tive que ser internada em estado grave. Como eu estava inconsciente, coube ao Emmett decidir o que deveria ser feito... E ele disse que tirassem os bebês e cuidassem de mim. Porque, ele pensou que, se eu estivesse viva poderíamos tentar outra vez..."

"Entendo"

"Mas eu não" – Rosalie me encarou – "Ao menos, naquela época, eu não fui capaz de entender. Um dos bebês ainda estava vivo. Emmett pode segurá-lo nos braços... Quando eu acordei, e descobri o que havia acontecido, eu não pude perdoá-lo"

"Mas ele só..."

"Eu sei" – Ela me interrompeu – "Emmett só estava tentando cuidar de mim. Mas para mim, os bebês eram mais importantes. De que adiantava ao Emmett ter uma esposa que não podia lhe dar filhos? Se eu nunca pudesse lhe dar uma família, então eu não... Eu não me via como alguém que tinha qualquer valor"

"Tenho certeza que Emmett não pensa assim. Ele parece amá-la muito"

"Naquele tempo, eu estava muito ferida... Eu achava que Emmett tinha sido insensível, que ele não era capaz de entender a dor que eu estava sentindo... Eu o afastei de mim, eu disse coisas horríveis, eu o machuquei... Até que ele foi embora de nossa casa" – Os olhos de Rosalie se encheram de lágrimas – "Nós ficamos separados por dois meses, mas Emmett nunca me deixou realmente. Ele fazia Edward ir até nossa casa todos os dias para saber como eu estava e, mesmo sabendo que eu o trataria mal, ele sempre vinha até mim quando Edward dizia que eu não estava bem"

"Ele parece ser um bom homem..."

"Eu finalmente entendi que não podíamos ficar separados, e Emmett voltou para casa. Mas ele me pediu para que não tentássemos mais as fertilizações... Ele tem medo que algo ainda mais grave venha a acontecer"

"É compreensível"

"Eu não sei... Também tenho medo de tentar de novo, mas... Eu seria tão feliz se pudesse dar filhos ao homem que amo"

"Mas vocês têm outras opções... Você poderiam adotar, por exemplo"

"Eu não sei..." – Rosalie me lembrou Edward ao franzir o cenho – "Não sei se estou pronta para aceitar um bebê que não saiu de dentro de mim... Você... Você adotaria uma criança?"

"Eu cresci em um orfanato, Rosalie. Seria muito estranho se eu não estivesse preparada para a adoção... Eu sei o quanto as crianças que vivem em um orfanato são carentes e... Eu ainda me lembro do sorriso estampado em nossos rostos cada vez que recebíamos uma visita, um abraço... Quando um de nós ganhava um lar"

"Mas você nunca foi adotada"

"Não... Eu tinha o Jasper, e as pessoas ainda preferem adotar as crianças menores, e que não tem nenhum 'passado', nenhuma ligação com ninguém..."

"Emmett vem insistindo para que nós façamos uma visita ao orfanato – Como você e Edward fizeram no Natal"

"Oh, seria muito bom, Rosalie. Não quer dizer que, com uma visita você vá sair de lá decidida a adotar uma criança, mas eu tenho certeza que você iria gostar. Edward ficou encantado com as crianças..." – Eu sorri, me lembrando de seu sorriso na noite de Natal – "Quando você quiser, eu posso te passar os telefones do orfanato que visitamos"

"Você iria comigo?"

"Eu?" – Eu mesma percebi que respondi surpresa demais.

"Bom... Como eu disse, estou disposta a começar uma trégua. Ainda não estou te pedindo desculpas, mas... Estou te dando o benefício da dúvida"

"O benefício da dúvida? E o que seria isso?"

"Vamos começar do zero, como se não tivéssemos tido um passado ruim, e... Eu só vou reagir à suas atitudes. Se você não magoar mais o meu irmão, eu estou disposta a ser sua amiga"

"Eu não pretendo magoar seu irmão"

"Ótimo" – Rosalie assentiu – "Então... Você não vai embora?"

"Não"

"Ótimo" – Rosalie estendeu a mão em minha direção – "Trégua então?"

"Você é muito parecida com o seu irmão, sabia?"

"Engraçado..." – Rosalie arqueou sua sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada – "Você não faz com que isso pareça um elogio"

"Eu não sei se é" – Eu sussurrei, apertando sua mão.

"Mesmo assim, você diz estar apaixonada por ele" – Rosalie analisou meu rosto.

"Dizem que o ódio e o amor são sentimentos muito próximos"

"Eu que o diga!" – Rosalie riu. E eu não me lembrava de já ter Rosalie rir – "Odiei Emmett assim que o conheci!"

Eu ri com ela, me lembrando das palavras de Edward – _'Rose e Emmett podem ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas nada pode separar aqueles dois...'_

"Não me leve a mal" – Rosalie continuou, tornando sua expressão séria outra vez – "Mas meu irmão sempre foi o tipo de homem que... Domina a situação. Edward sempre era o garoto cercado de meninas, sempre 'curtindo' e nunca se apaixonando. Até que veio você e... Nós dois sempre conversamos sobre tudo. E sobre 'todas'. Mas você... Você, ele fez questão de esconder... E, vê-lo apaixonado por alguém que eu sequer sabia quem era... Não foi algo muito confortável"

"Eu... Eu não estou tentando dominar o Edward"

"Eu sei" – Ela assentiu – "Vamos começar de novo, está bem? E só... Não machuque meu irmão. E deixe que ele fique do seu lado. Porque eu já cometi esse erro, e afastar o Edward só vai deixar tudo ainda pior"

"Claro" – Eu consegui responder em um engasgo.

"E... Se você puder manter sigilo sobre a coisa toda do orfanato... Eu não quero ir com o Emm, porque ele vai ficar todo cheio de esperanças, e eu ainda preciso descobrir se sou capaz"

"Claro"

"Tudo bem se nós marcamos uma visita? Você iria comigo?"

"Hu-hum" – Rosalie Cullen McCarty está me pedindo para sermos amigas e visitarmos um orfanato juntas? Eu devia oferecer chá? – "Você quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Obrigada" – Ele negou com um gesto de mão – "Já estou indo para casa. Me desculpe por tê-la acordado. Na próxima vez, avisarei antes de aparecer. É só que... Imaginei que, se avisasse que estava vindo, você iria arrumar algum compromisso na rua"

"Imagine" – Eu neguei. Mas eu, com certeza, teria arrumado um compromisso na rua.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Boa tarde, Carmelita" – Ela surgiu na sala, assim que eu entrei.

"Boa tarde, senhor"

"Que cara é essa Carmelita? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Bella?"

"Não. A menina Bella está bem"

"Então porque é que você está com essa cara?"

"Sua irmã esteve aqui. Para falar com a menina"

"Rosalie? Rosalie veio até aqui?"

"Sim, senhor"

"Onde está a Bella"

"No quarto"

"Obrigado, Carmelita. Pode ir" – Eu disse por sobre o ombro, já saindo, indo em direção dos quartos. Bella estava deitada, parecendo cochilar tranqüila. Eu me aproximei, e acariciei seu cabelo.

"Oi" – Ela sorriu um pouco antes mesmo de abrir os olhos

"Oi" – Eu respondi em um tom meio metálico, e Bella abriu os olhos, me encarando, imediatamente.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu é que pergunto... O que a minha irmã veio fazer aqui?"

"Carmelita fofoqueira" – Bella riu – "Não se preocupe: Sua irmã só queria conversar"

"Rosalie? Cullen? Jura que nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa?" – E eu fiquei surpreso quando Bella riu.

"Ela só..." – Bella parou um instante, recompondo sua expressão séria – "Rosalie me contou sobre os bebês..."

"Rosalie conversou com você sobre... Seus problemas para engravidar?" – Eu estava realmente confuso.

"Eu também fiquei surpresa por ela falar sobre isso logo comigo"

"Eu estou surpreso por ela falar sobre isso. Com qualquer um" – Eu expliquei – "Rosalie não fala sobre nada disso desde que Emmett voltou para casa. Eles... Simplesmente enterraram este assunto debaixo do tapete"

"Oh..." – Bella realmente pareceu surpresa – "Eu acho que... Ela imaginou que alguém passando pela mesma situação..."

"Eu acho bom que ela tenha falado sobre isso... Não é bom guardar esse tipo de coisa"

"Me desculpe se eu... Tentei te afastar" – Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior, nervosa.

"Eu entendo" – Eu acariciei seu rosto.

"Emmett foi um grande amigo. Ficando conosco o tempo todo"

"Você nem imagina, meu anjo" – Eu concordei.

"Mas parece que ele só estava tentando recompensar o que você fez por eles"

"Bom..." – Eu realmente não estava a vontade em voltar, nem aos momentos que passei com Rose, e muito menos aos momentos que havia acabo de passar com Bella – "Então... O que vocês duas são agora? Amigas?"

"Algo como... Acho que temos uma chance de chegarmos a ser amigas" – Bella parecia tentar entender a situação tanto quanto eu – "Parece que sua irmã está me dando o benefício da dúvida"

"Oh, Gosh! Isso é tão Rosalie!" – Eu ri ao me lembrar de cada vez que Rosalie havia usado essa expressão em nossa adolescência.

"Edward?" – Bella chamou, apreensiva – "Se eu não puder te dar filhos... Isso importa?"

"Mas é claro que não" – Eu afirmei – "E além do mais, provavelmente quem não pode te dar filhos sou eu"

"O que? Por que você está dizendo isso?"

"Minha irmã tem problemas para engravidar, Bella" – Eu expliquei – "Provavelmente, se um de nós tiver problemas, serei eu. E não você"

"Oh, Edward. Não diga algo assim"

"E se eu não puder te dar filhos, Bella? Isso importa?" – Eu perguntei, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Mas é claro que não!" – Bella afirmou, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos – "E se nós não pudermos ter filhos, nós ainda poderíamos adotar"

"Claro" – Eu sorri sem humor, afagando seu rosto – "Embora... Eu ficaria muito feliz em ter um bebê com seus olhos"

"Edward... Meus olhos são tão comuns"

"Não há nada de comum em você, meu anjo" – Eu sorri para ela – "E seus olhos são os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Para as meninas que vinham me pedindo um novo PDV Rosalie, isso já estava programado para ser assim, então... Acho que já deu para entender bem algumas das neuroses de Rosalie Cullen.**_

_**Algumas ficaram bravas por ela não ter ido ao hospital ficar com o Edward, mas ele sabia que isto é algo que ela simplesmente não estava pronta para enfrentar.**_

_**As coisas já não estão tão ruins, vai?**_

_**E eu prometo que só vão melhorar.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Carol Machado: **__Devagar, devagar, tudo vai se encaixando..._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Continuar SÓ NESSA qual? É a tristeza? É a Bella querer ir embora? O que está te deixando tão mal com a fic?_

_**Vic P: **__Ah! Dessa vez você demorou! Rsrsrs – Não pode elogiar mesmo, viu?_

_**Isa Stream: **__Rosalie tentando ser uma pessoa melhor! \o/_

_**Bee Stream: **__1) Eu ri do seu 'Dizãs' 2) Ela tem problemas. Os traumas dela a impedem de aceitar carinho assim tão facilmente._

_**Belle: **__Ela pretende deixar, sim!_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ela estava meio sedada, neh? A ficha demorou um pouquinho para cair de verdade._

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__Ele deve é estar deixando a Kristen maluca, querendo ter filhos logo! Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__Coitado do seu namorado! Não o cobre demais – Nível Edward é muito difícil para humanos! Rsrsrs_

_**Jee Lutz: **__Porque, se não for para ser bom, nem precisa! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Essa era a idéia... Mas aí o Edward chega, em seu cavalo branco, vestindo sua armadura reluzente... *Ai, ai_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Eu estou postando se segunda, quarta e sexta! Como sempre! Rsrsrs – Isso porque eu desacelerei! Durante quase metade 'Novos Ares', eu postava todo dia!_

_**Maah: **__Amor é um sentimento bem complexo, principalmente para alguém como ela, que ainda está descobrindo como se cuidar sozinha._

_**Daia Matos: **__Estou bem tentando melhorar as coisas, neh? Vamos dar um descanso para Bellinha-Sofredora._

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Oun... Sua review foi tão fofa... 'Bigada' *-*_

_**Deb: **__Acho que sim! Eeeeh! \o/_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Também acho!_

_**Biana: **__E aí? Você achou que foi bom, ou a Rose ainda merece apanhar? Rsrsrs_

_**LmcPhei: **__Como assim em outra pessoa? É só outro sobrenome, oras! Rsrsrs_

_**Vivicki: **__Oh! Não a mate! Ela promete que faz o sacrifício de ficar com o Edward, se você não a matar! Rsrsrs_

_**Sam Moscovitz: **__É, Segredos é bem mais... 'agitada'. Novos Ares tinha meio parágrafo de turbulência, eu já era ameaçada de morte! Rsrsrs_

_**Catiaeu: **__Todo mundo respirando um pouquinho mais aliviado..._

_**Manda23111: **__Alguém tinha que dar um jeito nessa menina! Rsrsrs_


	33. Cap 31 Seguindo em frente

_**Capítulo 31: Seguindo em frente**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu sorri assim que acordei, percebendo as mãos de Edward percorrendo minhas costas. Era incrível como sua pele sempre causava choques na minha.

"Bom dia" – Ele depositou um beijo em meu ombro ao perceber que eu já devia estar acordada – "Hora de levantar"

"Não é não..." – Eu gemi de volta.

"Vamos, querida. Eu quero te levar para tomar café em um lugar"

"Ai, Edward... Deixa para o café da tarde"

"Bella" – Edward riu – "Levanta, meu amor"

'Meu amor'. Eu não me lembrava de já tê-lo ouvido me chamar assim. Eu me virei na cama e sorri para ele, e Edward se aproximou para me dar um pequeno beijo, mas eu não o deixei se afastar até que estivéssemos sem fôlego.

"Tem certeza que quer sair da cama?" – Eu brinquei, quando ele quebrou o beijo e apoiou sua testa contra a minha.

"Tenho" – Ele ofegou baixinho e se afastou da cama – "Principalmente porque você ainda está de resguardo..."

"Ah, Edward... Isso é bobagem" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Não, não é, Isabella. Dr. Gerandy disse que é muito perigoso não manter o repouso. Ele disse que você pode ter uma infecção grave"

"Eu estou com... Saudades" – Eu confessei, sem graça, ao perceber que ele estava realmente falando muito sério.

"Eu sei, meu anjo" – Ele sorriu, afagando meu rosto.

"Sabe nada..." – Eu respondi com um biquinho – "É que, para mim, faz tanto tempo..."

"Eu sei" – Edward assentiu rindo – "Também foi a MINHA última vez"

"Jura?" – Eu não devia, mas não consegui evitar um sorriso – "Você... Não 'dormiu' com mais ninguém depois de mim?"

"Não"

"Mesmo?" – Eu franzi meu nariz.

"E você está achando graça?"

"Não... Eu estou achando... Bonitinho" – Eu sorri, lançando meus braços em seu pescoço – "Eu achei que você fosse seguir com a sua vida tão rápido"

"Também não é assim, Isabella. Não é porque eu sou homem que preciso sair transando com qualquer uma"

"Claro que não" – Eu concordei, com um grande sorriso, e o beijei devagar – "Tem certeza que você quer sair da cama?" – Eu tentei parecer uma mulher sedutora.

"Absoluta" – Ele saltou para longe de mim – "E você também precisa levantar"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Aonde vamos, afinal de contas?"

"Tomar café da manhã"

"Onde?"

"É surpresa" – Edward sorriu, com seus óculos escuros – "Mas eu acho que você vai gostar. Quer dizer... Eu espero que você goste"

"Se você me contar, eu posso te dizer se estou gostando ou não"

"É um lugar onde eu sempre costumava tomar café" – Edward se limitou a dizer, enquanto virava a esquina em um elegante bairro residencial, que não ficava muito longe de onde ele próprio morava – "É logo ali, no fim dessa rua"

"E quem é que abre uma cafeteria em um bairro como esse?"

"E quando foi que eu disse que era uma cafeteria?" – Edward sorriu cinicamente, enquanto estacionava em frente ao que parecia ser uma casa.

"Edward... Onde estamos?" – Eu choraminguei, enquanto ele descia e vinha abrir a porta para mim.

"É a casa da minha irmã" – Ele sussurrou, quando me ofereceu o braço.

"Nós viemos tomar café com ela?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ela nos convidou?"

"Não... Mas eu costumava aparecer assim, de surpresa. Era algo que nós tínhamos... E, já que Rosalie resolveu que te aceita... Eu achei que podíamos começar assim: Tomando juntos o nosso café da manhã"

"Sei..."

"Está com medo?" – Edward perguntou, já tocando a campainha.

"Não" – Eu respondi, me apoiando em seu abraço – "Eu confio em seu julgamento. Se você acha que vai dar certo, então... Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos"

"Obrigado, meu anjo" – Edward deu um pequeno beijo em meus cabelos, e nós nos ajeitamos, esperando a porta abrir.

Rosalie sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas assim que ela abriu a porta e nos viu – "Oh, meu Deus..." – Ela sussurrou, antes de se lançar em um grande abraço com Edward.

"Hey" – Edward respondeu, também emocionado.

"Obrigada por vir" – Rosalie acariciou o rosto de Edward, parecendo uma mãe com seu bebê.

"Obrigado por ter ido lá em casa" – Edward respondeu com seu sorriso torto.

"O que eu não faria por meu irmãozinho..." – Rosalie sorriu, olhando por debaixo de seus cílios – "Oi, Isabella"

"Oi, Rosalie" – Eu sorri antes de ser surpreendida por um abraço – "Uh"

"Obrigada por trazer meu irmão"

"Na verdade... Foi ele quem me trouxe"

"Isso mesmo" – Ela se afastou e sorriu – "Sempre deixe que um homem acredite que todas as idéias e iniciativas foram dele"

"Rose!" – Edward riu, enquanto eu ainda procurava uma reação.

"Você está tão magrinho..." – Rosalie choramingou – "Vem, vamos entrar" – Ela abriu a porta o máximo que pode, nos dando passagem – "Ursão! Venha ver quem está aqui!"

"Quem?" – A voz de Emmett trovejou enquanto ele entrava no cômodo – "Hey!" – Ele abriu seu grande sorriso sincero assim que nos viu e veio até nós, cumprimentando Edward com um grande aperto de mãos e um meio abraço – "Obrigado por vir. Não agüentava mais sua irmã choramingando" – Ele sussurrou com um sorriso e Edward correspondeu o sorriso – "E você, menina?" – Ele quase me destruiu em um abraço gigante – "Como você está?"

"Bem. Eu acho"

"Vamos comer" – Rosalie nos empurrou para dentro da casa – "Vou dizer à empregada que precisamos de mais pratos e talheres! E xícaras!" – Ela parecia tão animada – "Isabella, você gosta de alguma coisa em especial? Eu posso pedir que providenciem"

"O que tiver, está ótimo, Rosalie. Obrigada"

Foi estranho e divertido.

Rosalie parecia a mãe de Edward, tentando alimentá-lo o máximo possível, e contando histórias de sua infância.

"Ursinha, pare de envergonhar seu irmão" – Emmett riu – "Olhe como ele já está vermelho"

"Ele fica lindo vermelho" – Rosalie sorriu – "Você não acha, Isabella?"

"Com certeza" – Eu ri, acrescentando mentalmente que Edward ficava lindo de qualquer maneira.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Te fiz sofrer demais?" – Edward perguntou assim que entramos no carro.

"Não" – Eu sorri – "Até que foi bem divertido. E eu fico feliz em saber que você e sua irmã estão se dando bem"

"Então... Nós podemos vir mais vezes?" – Ele parecia uma criança de cinco anos tentando conseguir uma negociação.

"Precisa ser tão cedo?" – Eu fiz uma careta, e Edward riu, se aproximando para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Minha família costuma acordar cedo"

"É um costume tão estranho" – Eu reclamei, de brincadeira, encarando a paisagem lá fora.

"Você devia se acostumar... Quem sabe, você logo entre para essa família"

"Edward..." – Eu o encarei, surpresa – "Não precisa prometer nada, não"

"Não estou prometendo" – Ele sorriu torto, colocando seus óculos escuros – "Só estou dizendo como me sinto... Eu acho que você se daria muito bem com essa família"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Segunda-feira você tem que ir ao médico" – Eu informei.

"Eu?" – Bella me olhou surpresa.

"É, Bella. Ele disse que você precisava voltar depois de vinte dias. Para ele ver como você está, se os remédios estão indo bem..."

Nós estávamos até que indo bem depois de tudo. Bella estava mais calma, Rosalie estava mais calma... Eu preferia as coisas assim, com certeza.

"Ah..." – Bella mordeu o lábio – "Não sei se gosto da idéia de voltar ao hospital"

"Eu sei. Também não gosto, mas... Nós temos que cuidar de você, meu anjo"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Detesto esse lugar" – Bella murmurou enquanto nos sentávamos na sala de espera.

"Eu sei" – Eu segurei sua mão e ela se aproximou, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Você não precisa entrar, se não quiser"

"Você está me dispensando?" – Eu apertei meus olhos em sua direção.

"Não. Não... É que... Tenho vergonha de falar sobre certas coisas na sua frente"

"Por quê?" – Eu sorri – "Do que você pode falar com ele que eu já não tenha visto?"

"Edward..." – Bella riu baixinho, sem graça.

"Além do mais, eu quero entrar para ter certeza que você está bem, e não está me escondendo nada"

"Eu não vou te esconder nada"

"Então vamos fazer assim: Eu entro, e quando ele tiver tirado as minhas dúvidas, eu saio e deixo você falar sobre seus assuntos secretos, está bem?"

"Está"

"Isabella Dwyer?" – A enfermeira chamou e nós dois nos levantamos.

"Olá, Dr. Gerandy" – Eu estendi a mão para ele assim que entramos.

"Olá, Edward. Olá, Isabella. Como estamos indo?" – Ele parecia tentar analisar o rosto de Bella.

"Acho que bem" – Bella respondeu com um sorriso nervoso.

"Bom... Acho que devemos falar sobre a parte física" – Dr. Gerandy começou a dizer, analisando a ficha de Bella – "Como você vem se sentindo fisicamente?"

"Bem... Tive cólicas nos primeiros dias, mas depois passou. O... 'sangramento' parou e depois voltou, mas já parece estar diminuindo"

"Certo" – Dr. Gerandy assentiu – "É assim mesmo... Tudo depende da movimentação do útero. Como o feto ainda era pequeno, seu útero não vai mesmo demorar muito para voltar ao tamanho normal" – Ele explicou – "E o leite?"

"Leite?" – Eu estranhei.

"É. Você não teve eliminação de leite, Isabella?"

"Ah..." – Bella pareceu sem graça – "Nos primeiros dias... Só dois ou três..."

"Ótimo. Então o remédio deu resultado" – Dr. Gerandy assentiu, fazendo anotações na ficha de Bella – "Você quer ir se trocar para que eu te examine?"

"Tudo bem" – Bella sussurrou.

"Ah... Acho que vou sair, está bem?" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Obrigada" – Ela sorriu de volta.

"Sem problemas. Se o Dr. Gerandy diz que está tudo indo bem..."

"Parece que sim, Edward. A Isabella parece estar indo muito bem"

"Ótimo. Então, eu vou esperar por você lá fora, está bem? E... Se o senhor encontrar qualquer coisa estranha, é só me chamar, ouviu Dr. Gerandy? Porque eu não quero que essa mocinha me esconda nada"

"Pode deixar" – Dr. Gerandy riu – "No fim da consulta, eu lhe entregarei o relatório completo, Senhor Cullen"

"Muito obrigado" – Eu me levantei e dei um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella – "Estou lá fora"

** _PDV BELLA_**

"Vamos lá?" – Dr. Gerandy sorriu, me indicando o biombo.

"Claro"

Eu me troquei, e deixei que Dr. Gerandy me examinasse, antes de voltarmos para o consultório.

"Tudo indo bem" – Dr. Gerandy informou assim que eu voltei para o consultório, trocada, e me sentei diante dele – "Mais alguma dúvida antes de encerrarmos?"

"Bom... Eu..."

"Isabella, eu sou um médico. Você não precisa ficar com vergonha de nada que esteja querendo perguntar: Eu não vou achar nada estranho. Estou aqui exatamente para sanar todas as suas dúvidas"

"Certo..."

"E então? Qual é a dúvida que está atormentando essa linda cabecinha?" – Dr. Gerandy disse naquele tom de pai de adolescente.

"É que eu queria saber... Sobre... Ter relações..."

"Hum. Você quer saber sobre ter relações sexuais?"

"É"

"Bom, Isabella... Em casos como o seu, cada mulher acaba tendo que medir seus próprios limites. Em um parto normal, eu te indicaria esperar o período da quarentena. Mas, como eu já te disse, no seu caso, seu corpo deve voltar mais rápido. E... Geralmente, quando a mulher volta a sentir desejo, é porque o corpo está se sentindo preparado"

"Ah..."

"Fisicamente, eu acredito que você possa estar preparada. Mas é você quem deve saber se está pronta para tentar reiniciar sua vida sexual. Em regra geral, as mulheres não costumam se sentir muito a vontade em manter relações sexuais enquanto estão menstruadas, ou tendo a eliminação de qualquer fluxo. Como você mesma disse, seu fluxo já parou, voltou, e está fraco. Eu lhe diria para esperar que ele tenha parado, e então, ouça seu próprio corpo"

"Tudo bem..."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Eu devo... Ter algum cuidado especial?"

"Ah, sim! Além de vocês precisarem de um método anticoncepcional, se vocês puderem usar um lubrificante, por que... Normalmente, após períodos gestacionais, as mulheres costumam ter uma lubrificação natural menor"

"Sim..."

"Fora isso, eu apenas diria que vocês irem devagar nessa primeira vez para que você possa reconhecer as reações do seu corpo, entender qualquer mudança que possa ter acontecido..."

"Mudanças?"

"Algumas mulheres se sentem muito diferente depois de experiências como essa pela qual você passou e, um ato sexual, pode mexer com todas as partes, inclusive o psicológico. Fisicamente, não acredito realmente que você deva esperar qualquer mudança brusca. Apesar de ter passado por um parto normal, era um feto pequeno, você não teve uma dilatação tão grande..."

"Está bem" – Eu suspirei. Eu já devia estar corando tanto... Dr. Gerandy era um senhor! Médico ou não, eu não gostava de discutir minhas relações sexuais com ele.

"Você quer que eu converse com o Edward sobre alguma coisa?"

"Não! Não..."

"Então está bem" – Dr. Gerandy riu um pouco – "Você pode dizer para ele que está tudo bem com você. Mas, se ele fizer questão que eu mesmo diga, é só me ligar"

"Obrigada, Doutor" – Eu apertei sua mão antes de sair da sala.

"Oi" – Edward sorriu, vindo em minha direção – "E aí? Está tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo" – Eu sorri de volta – "Mas o Doutor disse que, se você quiser que ele mesmo te diga, pode ligar para ele depois"

"Não" – Edward sorriu – "Eu vou confiar em você... Posso?"

"Pode" – Eu afirmei.

"Ótimo" – Edward assentiu, passando um braço por minha cintura.

"Sabe, Edward... Eu estava pensando em me candidatar como voluntária naquele orfanato que visitamos... Sei lá... Ler história, ficar com as crianças..."

"Oh, meu anjo... Seria ótimo! Eu tenho certeza que seria muito bom para você se distrair cuidando das crianças. E seria ótimo para as crianças ficarem pertinho de um anjo como você" – Edward afagou meu rosto – "E, qualquer coisa que você precisar, eu estou disposto a ajudar. Aliás, eu poderia ir com você!"

"Ah... É que..." – Droga. Por essa, eu não esperava. Como eu vou levar a Rosalie, se o Edward também for? – "É que eu pensei em... Em ir durante a semana, enquanto você trabalha, para... Gastar o tempo que acabo passando sozinha"

"Está me dispensando?" – Ele sorriu torto.

"Não... É só que..."

"Estou brincando" – Ele me interrompeu – "É uma boa idéia ocupar esse seu tempo vago. E... Eu posso tirar um dia de folga, algum dia, quando tudo estiver tranqüilo, e visitar vocês"

"Claro" – Eu assenti enquanto chegávamos ao carro.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Tem uma mocinha querendo coisinhas, gente! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Bom, eu vou responder reviews.**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**E até sexta-feira.**_

_**PS: ALIÁS, OBRIGADA PELAS MAIS DE 700 REVIEWS QUE VOCÊS JÁ ME DEIXARAM, SUAS LINDAS!**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Manda23111: **__Não é bizarro. Eu também gosto de Segredos... Mas acho que Novos Ares ainda é meu bebê... Sabe como é: A primeira a gente nunca esquece! Rsrsrs_

_**Lmc'Phei:**__ Ah, por mim, não tem problema você pensar em duas pessoas diferentes. Porque na verdade, elas são duas pessoas diferentes, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Eu juro que ela está sendo sincera – Acho que as duas ainda vão se dar muito bem._

_**Carol Machado: **__Carol obcecada com a idéia de adoção! Rsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos: **__É, vai ser bom. Elas ainda vão fazer as coisas ficarem mais bonitinhas._

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Acho que sim..._

_**Biana: **__Prometo que as fases serão melhores agora (Até porque, neh? Piores ia ser difícil! Rsrsrs)_

_**Isa Stream: **__Rosalie tentando ser mais que simpática! Rosalie tentando ser boazinha! Rsrsrs_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__É, a Rosalie não teve a vida fácil, não. Mas quem é que tem, neh? Ainda mais nessa fic! Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Eu também adotaria se tivesse condições financeiras. Já tentei convencer minha mãe a adotar, mas ela não aceitou... Disse que agora que os filhos cresceram, ela não quer mais cuidar de criança! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__Ainda bem que você faz as perguntas, mas já diz que eu não vou responder! Rsrsrs – Vai ter que esperar para ver!_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Piorando é que não dava, neh? Rrsrs_

_**Bee Stream: **__Menina! Você estava tão 'odiando-Rose'. Que bom que você abriu seu coraçãozinho para ela! Rsrsrs [Quando tem SOS?]_

_**Catiaeu: **__Eu sempre disse que a Rosalie não era realmente má. Ela só estava um pouco perdidinha com os sentimentos dela._

_**Vic P: **__Menina, ela ainda está tentando descobrir como faz para voltar a... 'a-há' – Ela ainda não vai poder ficar grávida, não! Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__A fã de Carmelita! Rsrsrs – Ela é boazinha, coitada! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafa123: **__Que boooooom! Rsrsrs_

_**Bethinha Poloni: **__O povo disse aqui para você não ficar me dando idéias com essa história de matar todo mundo! Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Ela não é má! E ela está tentando ser boa menina, vai!_

_**Priiii: **__Tadinha da Rose! Ela não é amarga! Quer dizer... Talvez só um pouquinho! Rsrsrs_

_**Vivicki: **__Era de manhã, menina! Você quer que a Rose já sai bebendo um Martini logo as 9 da manhã? Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Oh! Fiquei até com dó de você... Mas pelo menos, nesse capítulo acho que também não teve choro, neh?_


	34. Cap 32 Então é assim

_**Capítulo 32: Então é assim...**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Oi" – Edward entrou no banheiro enquanto eu me secava.

"Oi" – Eu sorri de volta para ele. Eu havia passado à tarde no orfanato e resolvi tomar um banho antes que Edward voltasse do trabalho.

"Como foi seu dia?" – Edward se apoiou contra a pia, enquanto eu colocava o roupão que ele havia comprado para mim.

"Ótimo. Ficar com as crianças tem sido... Muito bom"

"Vem cá" – Ele me puxou pela mão e me fez chegar mais perto – "Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me contar?" – Ele perguntou de mansinho, arrumando a gola do roupão.

"Não..." – Eu estranhei – "Tem?"

"Hum..." – Ele me puxou para junto de si pela cintura – "Hoje eu tinha uma reunião do outro lado da cidade e... Resolvi aproveitar um tempinho livre que eu tinha e sair antes, dar uma passada no orfanato para te fazer uma surpresa..."

"Ah..."

"E eu vi a minha irmã saindo de lá"

"Ah..."

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?" – Ele insistiu com um meio sorriso.

"Ai, Edward... Desculpa... É que a Rosalie não queria que vocês soubessem, por isso eu não contei"

"O que minha irmã não queria que eu soubesse?"

"Ela disse que queria visitar o orfanato, conhecer as crianças... Ver como ela poderia se sentir sobre a adoção, por exemplo... Mas ela não queria que vocês soubessem, porque ela tem medo que o Emmett se encha de esperanças, e ela acabe decepcionando ele"

"E você a levou" – Pareceu mais uma constatação do que uma pergunta, mas eu assenti.

"Não fica bravo, está bem?"

"Não estou bravo" – Ele sorriu torto, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"Não?"

"Mas é claro que não. Estou muito feliz em ver que você fez algo assim por minha irmã"

"Não foi nada. Eu só... Ajudei"

"Depois da maneira ridícula como ela tratou você" – Edward deu um beijinho em minha bochecha – "Obrigado"

"De nada?" – Eu sorri, meio sem graça.

"Não precisa dizer a Rose que eu sei, está bem? Quando ela estiver pronta, ela mesma vai nos contar"

"Hu-hum"

"E como foi que ela se saiu?"

"Ah... Ela leva muito jeito com as crianças. Eles ficaram encantados com ela! Mas, também: Quem não ficaria encantado com uma mulher linda como a sua irmã? Ela ainda está um pouco tensa" – Eu ri, me lembrando de Rosalie meio sem reação quando uma das crianças pediu que ela a levasse ao banheiro – "Mas eu acho que ela logo vai se sentir mais a vontade"

"Você é uma menina muito generosa" – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Cada vez me encanto mais com você" – Edward segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Primeiro, devagar, mas depois, nós fomos deixando o beijo se aprofundar um pouco, e mais um pouco... Até que eu senti a excitação de Edward e ri baixinho, quando quebramos nosso beijo.

"O que foi?" – Edward perguntou, esfregando bem devagar seu nariz no meu.

"Nada não..."

"Fala" – Ele insistiu.

"Só estava lembrando do dia que... Que nós transamos no banheiro"

"Ai, Bella" – Edward gemeu, martirizado – "Não fala assim. Já está tão difícil ficar longe de você"

"Mas não precisa ficar..." – Eu joguei meus braços em seu pescoço – "Dr. Gerandy disse que, quando eu me sentisse pronta, eu podia tentar"

"E você está?" – Edward me encarou – "Se sentindo pronta?"

"Eu não sei... Mas eu queria tentar" – Eu respondi, sem quebrar nosso olhar – "E ele disse que, quando a mulher sente desejo, geralmente é porque o corpo já está pronto"

"E você está?" – Edward engoliu meio em seco – "Sentindo desejo?"

"Muito"

"Então... Que tal se nós formos para a cama?"

"Hu-hum"

Edward me puxou pela cintura com suas mãos e facilmente me tirou do chão. Eu segurei mais forte em seu pescoço e ele me levou até sua cama, me deitando devagar e vindo me beijar.

"Espera" – Eu quebrei nosso beijo – "A gente precisa de uma camisinha"

"Claro"

"A que..." – Eu fiz uma careta – "A que tiver mais lubrificante?" – Saiu mais como uma pergunta, por tanta vergonha de dizer aquilo.

"Eu acho que tenho um lubrificante" – Edward sorriu torto e deu um beijinho na ponta de meu nariz.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Achei" – Eu voltei triunfante para o quarto. Por Deus, eu estava parecendo um adolescente nervoso com sua primeira vez! – "Ainda bem que está na validade. Eu achei que já ia estar vencido por que..."

"Shhh" – Bella colocou um dedo em meus lábios quando eu me deitei ao seu lado – "Eu prefiro não saber quando você usou isso"

"Desculpa" – Idiota. Como se você realmente precisasse lembrar Bella que outra mulher já esteve em seu lugar.

"Vamos voltar para onde estávamos?" – Bella sorriu, aproximando seu corpo do meu.

"Ótima idéia" – Eu segurei sua cintura, me aproximando também – "Se você quiser parar, é só dizer. Você sabe, não é?"

"Hu-hum"

"Quer ficar por cima? Acho que é melhor..."

"Pode ser..." – Bella não pareceu muito decidida.

"Você quer parar?"

"Não! Não..." – Ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãozinhas delicadas – "Só... Vamos nos beijar, e... Entrar no clima..."

"Está certo" – Eu a beijei – "Eu te amo, meu anjo" – Eu sussurrei em seus lábios, e senti um sorriso se formar em sua boca antes de voltarmos a nos beijar.

Eu sabia que ela estava um pouco assustada com o que devíamos esperar nessa 'primeira vez', então tentei ser o mais carinhoso que consegui.

Eu ri mentalmente da ironia de estarmos agindo exatamente como dois adolescentes virgens depois de todo o sexo maravilhoso que já havíamos tido juntos. Mas essa garota tinha efeitos estranhos sobre mim desde o minuto em que coloquei meus olhos nela.

"Oh, Edward..." – Ela ofegou. E, Deus! Como eu senti falta disso. Como senti falta de ouvi-la chamar meu nome dessa maneira.

Nós continuamos nos beijando deliciosamente por um longo tempo, até que Bella resolveu começar a tirar o que estávamos vestindo.

"Você é tão linda" – Eu confessei, ao ver seu lindo corpo diante de mim outra vez. Sim, eu tinha a visto nua durante esses tempos, mas era diferente vê-la assim: Nua diante de mim, por mim. Nua porque queria se entregar a mim.

Eu fui positivamente surpreendido quando Bella resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação e se deitou sobre mim. Suas pernas, uma de cada lado de meu corpo, e o contato entre nós me deixando cada vez mais louco de desejo.

"Ah, meu anjo..." – Eu gemi baixinho quando ela me tocou.

"Eu quero tentar"

"Tudo bem..." – Eu tentei manter meus pensamentos coerentes enquanto suas mãos estavam ali – "Eu preciso por a camisinha"

"Posso por para você?" – Ela perguntou com aquela voz inocente que só deixava tudo ainda pior.

"Pode" – Eu ofeguei.

Bella desenrolou o preservativo em mim, devagar, como se estivesse aproveitando cada detalhe da cena. Ela parou um segundo e então veio até mim outra vez.

"Você quer que eu coloque o lubrificante?"

"Acho que não precisa" – Ela negou.

Foi delicioso.

Não era o sexo. Não APENAS o sexo.

Era delicioso estar com ela. Era… O amor. Era o carinho de suas pequenas mãos em meus ombros, e era o quanto eu amava seu jeito de morder o lábio.

"Ah..." – Ela suspirou, apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro.

"Está tudo bem? Está doendo?"

"Não... É que eu já tinha me esquecido o quanto era bom..." – Bella deu uma risadinha deliciosa – "Eu senti falta do seu corpo no meu"

"Eu também, meu anjo" – Eu respondi, enquanto puxava seu rosto para beijá-la.

_**Everything**_

_**(Michael Bublé)**_

_**(Link no Youtube: youtube. Com/ watch? v= SPUJIbXN0WY )**_

You're a falling star, you're the get away car

_Você é a estrela cadente, você é o carro de fuga_

You're the line in the sand when I go too far

_Você é a linha que me impede de ir longe demais_

You're the swimming pool on an August day

_Você é uma piscina em um dia de Agosto_

And you're the perfect thing to say

_Você é a coisa certa a se falar_

And you play it coy, but it's kind cute

_Você se faz de tímida, e isso é tão bonitinho_

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

_Ah, mas quando sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente como fazer _

Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true

_Baby, não tente fingir que você não sabe que isso é verdade_

Cause you can see it when I look at you

_Porque você pode ver quando estou te olhando_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

_E nesta vida louca, e nestes tempos loucos_

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

_É você, é você, você me faz cantar_

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

_Você é cada frase, você é cada palavra, você é tudo._

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well

_Você é um carrossel, você é um poço dos desejos_

And you light me up, when you ring my bell

_Você é a luz que me ilumina, e o som de meus sinos_

You're a mystery, you're from outerspace

_Você é um mistério, você é de outro Planeta_

You're every minute of my everyday

_Você é cada minute de cada dia meu._

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man

_E eu nem posso crer que sou seu homem_

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can

_E vou te beijar apenas porque posso_

Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through

_Seja o que vier, nós sempre saberemos_

And you know that's what our love can do

_E você sabe de tudo que nosso amor é capaz_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

_E nesta vida louca, e nestes tempos loucos_

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

_É você, é você, você me faz cantar_

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

_Você é cada frase, você é cada palavra, você é tudo._

"Eu te amo" – Eu murmurei contra a pele macia de seu pescoço.

"Oh, Edward... Eu também... Eu... também..." – Bella sussurrou de volta, sem fôlego. E eu não podia estar mais apaixonado pela incoerência de alguém.

So la la la la la la la

So la la la la la la la

And in this crazy life and through these crazy times

_E nesta vida louca, e nestes tempos loucos_

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

_É você, é você, você me faz cantar_

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

_Você é cada frase, você é cada palavra, você é tudo._

You're every song, and I sing along

_Você é cada canção, e eu vou cantar_

Cause you're my everything

_Porque você é meu tudo_

Yeah, yeah

So la la la la la la la

So la la la la la la la la la la la

"Então é assim..." – Eu ri baixinho quando Bella se aconchegou em meu peito.

"O que?" – Ela parecia tão relaxada, e eu me senti o maior homem do mundo por fazê-la assim.

"Fazer amor com alguém, sentindo que essa pessoa está cem por cento com você... Sem medo de perdê-la no outro dia"

"Eu não vou embora" – Bella se virou para me encarar enquanto prometia.

"Eu sei" – Eu afastei seu cabelo úmido de suor de seu rosto e ela sorriu, se deitando novamente em meu peito.

"Eu também não sabia que era assim..."

"Fazer amor se entregando assim?"

"Não..." – Bella riu baixinho – "Eu sempre me entreguei por inteiro para você... Pelo menos... Todo o inteiro que eu conseguia"

"Então o que você não sabia?"

"Como era achar que dá para ser feliz. Apesar de tudo"

"Claro que dá" – Eu puxei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a encarei – "Eu ainda vou te fazer muito feliz" – Eu prometi.

"Hum... Acho que vou ter que pagar para ver" – Bella brincou.

"Acho bom" – Eu a beijei.

"Hum... Edward" – Bella riu, quebrando nosso beijo, quando eu girei, ficando em cima dela – "Acho que duas seguidas não dá para aguentar ainda"

"Hum..." – Eu fiz um biquinho e ela riu ainda mais – "Tudo bem. Eu posso esperar" – Eu disse enquanto me deitava ao seu lado – "Meia hora está bom?"

"Edward!" – Bella riu, batendo em meu ombro, e eu a puxei para junto de mim outra vez.

"Eu te amo" – Eu susurrei enquanto acariciava seu rosto – "Meu anjo"

**_PDV BELLA_**

'_Você sabe que eu estou certa: Quando você encontrar um homem de verdade, será muito melhor que 'legal'...'_

A voz de Alice resoou em minha mente outra vez enquanto eu observava Edward dormir. Ele estava tão sereno, com aquele princípio de biquinho, e seu peito nú subindo e descendo com a respiração.

Ele era algo como uma imagem da serenidade.

'_Será que você fazia idéia disso quando me falou essas coisas, Alice? Será que você sabia que no fim das contas, o homem da minha vida ia ser o seu irmão?'_

Eu chacoalhei minha cabeça para mim mesma e me deitei no peito de Edward, deixando o sono chegar devagar.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu acordei com o barulho estranho ao redor.

'Mas o que está acontecendo?' Foi meu primeiro pensamento assim que abri meus olhos.

Edward não estava na cama, mas esta não era uma novidade – Ele sempre estava de pé antes que eu sonhasse em acordar.

Eu sorri como uma idiota ao perceber que ainda estava nua e procurei o roupão, que estava perdido em algum canto do quarto.

Edward estava na cozinha, cozinhando?... E Cantando?

And you play it coy, but it's kind cute

_Você se faz de tímida, e isso é tão bonitinho_

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

_Ah, mas quando sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente como fazer _

Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true

_Baby, não tente fingir que você não sabe que isso é verdade_

Cause you can see it when I look at you

_Porque você pode ver quando estou te olhando_

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

_E nesta vida louca, e nestes tempos loucos_

It's you, it's you, you make me sing

_É você, é você, você me faz cantar_

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything

_Você é cada frase, você é cada palavra, você é tudo._

"Oi?" – Eu chamei sua atenção, depois de tê-lo observado cantar daquele jeito tão bonitinho, junto com o rádio em algum canto do balcão.

"Oi!" – Edward se virou sorridente – "Já levantou? Eu ia te levar o café na cama..."

"Você estava fazendo barulho demais" – Eu brinquei.

"Ah... Desculpa" – Ele pareceu tão sincero que eu queria pegá-lo no colo e dizer que estava tudo bem.

"Ah, eu desculpo..." – Eu brinquei enquanto andava até ele – "Mas tem uma condição"

"Que condição?" – Edward sorriu torto em antecipação.

"Lembra aquele beijo de ontem a noite? Acho que já dá para terminar..."

"Mas e o café da manhã?" – Ele disse, apesar de suas mãos já estarem apertando minha cintura.

"A gente termina depois... Eu te ajudo"

"Ah..." – Edward fez um biquinho e então deu de ombros – "Está bem! O que eu não faço para te manter feliz!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**O Edward cantou... Vou ali morrer, tá?**_

_**Ai, ai... E eu estou tão feliz com esse tempinho feliz dos dois... *suspiros* E vocês?**_

_**Responder reviews, e postar cedo, porque de noite vou passear! [Se a chuva não parar São Paulo]**_

_**Beijinhos, lindezas**_

_**E até segunda!**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Amanda Regina Magatti: **__Olá! Seja bem-vinda a esse meu mundinho louco e sofrido de Segredos! Rsrsrs_

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Ahhhhhhhhhh! Rosana mostrando sua faceta tarada! Rsrsrs_

_**Nessie Shadowns: **__Sumida! Que saudades de você! – E a Bella é muito sortuda mesmo, fazer o que?_

_**Carol Machado: **__Juro *Mãozinha levantada* que vou manter o climinha do bem, ok?_

_**Deb: **__Beeeem próxima – E ele não estava precisando de muito para se convencer a deixar a Bella se aproximar, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Ah, não fica assim! Eu volto segunda!_

_**Vivicki: **__Ah, ficou todo mundo reclamando que eu estava fazendo a menina sofrer demais, resolvi dar um desconto! Rsrsrs – E um Edward com pijama (E SEM!) me curava até de... Sei lá! Rsrsrs_

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Estamos na fase dos capítulos lindinhos – Tudo indo muito bem com os dois._

_**Priiiii: **__TODO MUNDO quer 'coisinhas' com o Edward, logo a Bella, dormindo na caminha dele, não ia ficar querendo? Rsrsrs_

_**Lmc'Phei: **__Não conheço o pedreiro_online, mas... O que posso fazer se as minhas leitoras são as mais lindas de todo o mundo! *-*_

_**Biana: **__Mas é que foi só um 'partinho', neh? Não foi um parto grande, de verdade... E já fazia muito tempo, coitada! Rsrsrs_

_**Karen Mary Cullen: **__Oi! o/ - Seja bem-vinda!_

_**MrSouzaCullen: **__É, é... Todo mundo juntinho, de maõzinha dada, sendo bonzinho, e dormindo com o Edward! Rsrsrs_

_**Manda23111: **__Daqui para a frente, os quatros vão se unir um pouquinho mais._

_**Daia Matos: **__Tudo ficando melhor. Certeza._

_**Bee Stream: **__É, eu estou sendo boazinha agora... =D_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Ah, estou tentando, estou tentando!_

_**Rafa123: **__Obrigadoooooooooo xD_

_**Lariis Star: **__É, ela quer fazer gracinha! Rsrsrs – E deu certo, neh?_

_**Catiaeu: **__O que ela pode fazer se com ele é muito mais que 'legal'? Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Divertido porque não é você, morrendo de vergonha, neh? Sua má! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Docinhoooooooooo! Deixa a Rose ser sua amiga! Eu prometo que agora ela vai ser uma menina mais legal._

_**La Noite: **__Pensando, fazendo... Ai, ai... Mulher sortuda._

_**Vic P: **__Caaaaalma! Sem pressa, D. Victoria! A mulher recomeçou agora, precisa se divertir um pouquinho antes das responsabilidades! Rsrsrsrs [Voltou a ser a primeira! Aê! \o/]_


	35. Cap 33 Bem vinda

_**Capítulo 33: Bem-vinda**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu acordei com os lábios de Bella em meu pescoço. Essa menina definitivamente sabia como me deixar excitado.

Eu deixei que ela continuasse seu trabalho, fingindo que ainda estava dormindo.

Já fazia um mês que ela e Rose estavam indo ao orfanato e as duas estavam se dando bem.

Minha irmã finalmente havia decidido falar com Emmett sobre estar sendo voluntária. Ela disse que ainda não estava pronta para enfrentar a adoção, mas seu coração já estava bem mais amolecido, e Emmett foi compreensivo como sempre, apesar de estar totalmente frenético com a idéia de vê-la com as crianças.

"Hum..." – Eu não consegui evitar um gemido quando Bella mordeu devagar atrás de minha orelha.

"Bom dia" – Ela sussurrou com um sorriso contra minha pele.

"Amor... Eu tenho uma reunião agora cedo. Não posso me atrasar"

"Hum... Então acho que vamos ter que ser rápidos, ah?" – Ela respondeu enquanto continuava beijando meu pescoço. Bella sabia como me tocar e sabia como se mover. Eu sorri ao vê-la sorrindo... Eu amava essa menina. Minha menina.

"Meu anjo" – Eu praticamente grunhi quando ela se moveu outra vez.

"Relaxa, amor" – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido – "Nós não temos muito tempo"

Ok. Se você quer que eu relaxe, querida...

Não demorou muito para nós dois estarmos compartilhando de nosso momento. Bella deixou seu rosto afundar em meu peito enquanto gemia coisas desconexas. E eu a apertei contra mim, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás, enquanto aproveitava a sensação.

Eu ainda estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios quando senti o corpo de Bella ficando tenso contra o meu.

"O que foi?"

"Nós esquecemos a camisinha"

"Oh..." – Por isso estava tão gostoso? – "Me desculpa..."

"Não foi só sua culpa" – Ela me olhou com um sorrisinho meio culpado – "Tudo bem. Mais tarde eu compro uma pílula do dia seguinte" – Bella voltou a se deitar em meu peito – "Preciso ir logo ao médico... Talvez eu deva começar a tomar anticoncepcional"

"Seria tão ruim assim?"

"O que?" – Bella me olhou, parecendo confusa.

"Você engravidar?"

"Edward..." – Bella respondeu com um fio de voz, enquanto desviava seu olhar.

"O médico disse que as chances de acontecer de novo são mínimas"

"Mas existem" – Bella me encarou e eu vi as lágrimas de formando em seus olhos – "Ainda não estou pronta, Edward... Eu não ia agüentar perder outro bebê"

"Eu sei, me desculpe" – Eu a puxei para um abraço e a ouvi soluçar contra meu ombro – "Bella, por favor, não chore. Droga! Eu não devia ter falado sobre isso, está bem? Está tudo bem, querida. Não precisa ter pressa... Está tudo bem"

"Eu queria poder, Edward... Eu queria poder te dar tudo o que você quer"

"Eu quero você, meu anjo" – Eu a abracei mais apertado, beijando o topo de sua cabeça – "Todo o resto, nós podemos esperar"

Ela me abraçou de volta e nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto eu me chutava mentalmente por tê-la feito chorar. Bella ainda era uma menina com seus vinte e um anos e já havia passado por tantas coisas. Ela definitivamente não precisava que eu a pressionasse sobre ter filhos agora.

Quando o despertador chamou, eu apenas estendi o braço e o desliguei, sem soltar Bella, nem me mover.

"Você não vai levantar?" – Bella perguntou depois de algum tempo – "Vai se atrasar para a reunião"

"Não vou. Vou ficar aqui com você"

"Edward..." – Bella se virou, me encarando com um sorriso – "Você é tão bonitinho... Mas eu estou bem, e você precisa ir trabalhar"

"Você me perdoa?"

"Não há nada a perdoar"

"Eu não devia ter falado sobre isso... É claro que é cedo demais. Nenhum de nós dois está pronto ainda, e eu..."

"Shhh" – Bella me interrompeu, colocando um dedo diante de meus lábios – "Está tudo bem. Eu não vou mais fugir. Eu só preciso de um tempo para estar pronta de novo... Mas eu não vou mais fugir cada vez que você diz algo"

"Promete?"

"Prometo"

"Obrigado" – Eu a beijei – "Eu te amo, meu anjo"

"Acho bom" – Ela sorriu – "Só... Tenha um pouco mais de paciência comigo, está bem?"

"Eu vou ter toda a paciência do mundo" – Eu sorri de volta – "Se você estiver do meu lado, eu posso esperar"

**_PDV BELLA_**

Rosalie estava cada dia mais leve com as crianças. Eu estava feliz que ela finalmente tivesse conversado com Emmett.

"Tia Rose!" – Eu até me assustei quando minha história foi interrompida pelas crianças. Eu ri de seu rosto adoravelmente surpreso ao ver um dos meninos correndo até ela – "Você demorou"

"Me desculpe" – Rosalie sorriu enquanto o levantava em seu colo e lhe dava um beijo – "Eu me atrasei"

"Hey! Assim vou ficar com ciúme" – Eu brinquei – "Quando eu cheguei, ninguém correu em minha direção"

"Ah, tia Bella!" – A loirinha chamada Emily – Lily, como todos a chamavam – levantou e veio até mim, com seus bracinhos abertos – "Eu 'ablaço' você"

"Obrigada, linda"

"Eu também!" – Eu ouvi várias vozes se aproximando e fui engolida por uma avalanche de abraços. Eu ri, enquanto me deixava cair para trás. Todas as crianças estavam em cima de mim. Todas, menos o pequeno Seth, ainda sentado no colo de Rose.

"E você, Seth? Não vai me abraçar também?"

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça e se agarrou mais ainda a Rosalie. Eu ri quando ela corou, completamente encantada pelo amor oferecido por aquele menino.

"Hum... Acho que temos um apaixonado, Tia Rose" – Eu ri.

Rosalie se ofereceu para me deixar em casa. Agora que Emmett sabia sobre as vindas ao orfanato, ela estava mais calma quanto a seus horários.

Eu fiquei surpresa ao ver o carro de Edward na garagem e me despedi de Rosalie, deixando combinado que marcaríamos de jantar os quatro, juntos, em um restaurante que ela queria conhecer.

Edward sorriu quando me viu entrar.

"Hey" – Eu sorri de volta, ao vê-lo deitado no sofá – "Chegou cedo"

"É... Vem cá" – Ele estendeu o braço e eu me sentei na beirada do sofá, lhe dando um beijo.

"Hum... Você é tão cheiroso" – Eu beijei seu pescoço exposto pela camisa aberta.

"Vem cá" – Edward se afastou, me chamando para deitar junto com ele.

"Edward... A Carmelita..."

"Já foi" – Ele sorriu e eu cedi, me deitando ao seu lado.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Eu perguntei, desconfiada daquele sorriso que ele estava exibindo.

"Eu dei folga para a Carmelita"

"Tudo bem" – Eu dei de ombros, sem entender. Carmelita era a empregada DELE. Por mais que eu estivesse morando na casa, eu não me sentia no direito de interferir na forma como ele regia as coisas aqui.

"Por toda a semana que vem"

"O que? Ela te pediu isso? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque ela não me disse nada, e..."

"Calma" – Edward riu – "Carmelita está bem. Eu quis dar a folga para ela... Porque eu achei que assim seria mais fácil de te convencer a aceitar uma proposta que tenho para fazer"

"Que proposta?"

"É que... Eu e Emmett vamos ter que fazer algumas viagens para visitar obras em vários lugares e... Nós pensamos que seria legal levar você e a Rose aos lugares legais em que formos"

"Jura?"

"Semana que vem estamos indo para a Flórida. Você não gostaria de ir?"

"Flórida?"

"Você nunca foi até lá?" – Edward me puxou para mais junto de seu corpo pela cintura.

"Está brincando, não é? O lugar mais longe de casa em que já estive é aqui em Seattle"

"De casa" – Edward repetiu.

"Forks" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Eu sei..." – Edward acariciou meu rosto – "Mas ainda vou te fazer chamar Seattle de casa"

"Não se preocupe com isso" – Eu passei minha mão por seu pescoço e afaguei seu cabelo – "É só por força do hábito. Meu lugar agora é onde você estiver"

"Hum..." – Edward riu, fechando os olhos, e apertou seu abraço em volta de mim – "Como é bom ouvir isso, meu anjo" – Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou com aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto – "Isso quer dizer que você vai comigo?"

"Claro que vou" – Eu prometi – "Sabe... Desde que nós perdemos nosso bebê, eu prometi a mim mesma que não vou mais perder nem um minuto de felicidade que eu puder ter. E você... Você é a maior felicidade que eu já tive. E eu não vou mais perder nem um minuto que possa ficar ao seu lado"

Edward sorriu lindamente e me beijou devagar. Eu não me importava que ele não tivesse dito nada, porque eu podia ver tudo em seu sorriso.

"Então nós temos que comprar uma roupa de banho para você"

"Eu tenho um biquíni. Lembra? Aquele que eu usei para dançar para você"

"Hum... Mas você não vai usar aquilo na frente de outras pessoas" – Edward disse com uma careta.

"E porque não?"

"É muito sexy"

"E você quer que eu use o que?" – Eu ri dele – "Uma 'burca de banho'?"

"Parece uma ótima idéia" – Edward brincou, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Ah!" – Eu quase gritei ao me lembrar e Edward riu – "Sua irmã quer sair para jantar"

"Com nós dois?" – Edward pareceu um pouco surpreso.

"É"

"Ainda fico surpreso com essa minha nova irmã que você descobriu" – Edward riu – "E o orfanato? Como é que ela está se saindo?"

"Bem. Hoje ela passou a tarde toda com um dos meninos no colo... Acho que ela está amolecendo"

"O Emmett está tão feliz"

"Ele também gosta de crianças, não é?"

"É... Mas sabe o que é engraçado? Eu acho que... Ele está mais feliz por ver a Rose bem do que pela possibilidade de ser pai. Ele está bem por vê-la enfrentando isso, e se abrindo..."

"Ele ama muito a sua irmã"

"É... No começo foi estranho ver os dois juntos, mas... Já que alguém ia 'pegar' minha irmã, ao menos que fosse alguém em quem posso confiar"

"Que horror, Edward" – Eu ri.

"Já com o seu irmão não ia ter briga. Ele não ia poder reclamar de nada, e nem eu" – Nós dois rimos.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Por acaso tem algo melhor do que acordar de manhã e ver a mulher pela qual você está apaixonado dormindo serenamente, nua, e aconchegada ao seu peito?

Pois eu digo que tem.

Saber que isso está fazendo essa mulher tão feliz quanto faz a você.

Eu sorri feito bobo e beijei seu cabelo antes de me levantar. Bella resmungou enquanto se ajeitava com os travesseiros e eu dei um beijo em seu ombro.

"Nem começa" – Ela resmungou – "Se começar, vai ter que terminar"

Eu ri e saí da cama, indo tomar meu banho.

Nós estávamos indo bem. Felizes. E sorrindo. E passeando juntos no shopping, como se fôssemos um casal normal.

Oras! Nós ÉRAMOS um casal normal. Finalmente.

Minha irmã e Bella estavam se dando bem, e nossas malas já estavam prontas para a Flórida. Era uma pena que eu e Emmett ainda tivéssemos que trabalhar, mas as duas estavam tão animadas e combinando tantas coisas.

Eu sorri imaginando que Alice ficaria feliz em ver tudo indo tão bem.

Bella estava tomando anticoncepcionais agora. Ela ainda não queria correr o risco de engravidar novamente, e sinceramente, eu já estava começando a esquecer a camisinha de propósito... E acho que ela notou.

Ela não ficou brava, nem nada... Mas a consulta com o ginecologista foi adiantada e os remédios comprados rápido demais.

Eu não queria pressioná-la, mas... Todo homem deseja filhos quando encontra a mulher certa. Eu acho.

"Meu anjo?" – Eu chamei antes de sair.

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu sem levantar o rosto do travesseiro.

"Se você se lembrar de algo que está faltando, me liga durante o dia, está bem? Assim que resolver tudo no escritório eu venho para casa"

"Hu-hum..."

"Nós vamos comer em algum lugar antes do vôo. O Emmett passa para nos pegar por volta das oito"

"Eu já sei, Edward" – Ela choramingou.

"E você fica linda com esse mau humor matinal" – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido e Bella se afundou ainda mais no travesseiro.

"Vai trabalhar, pelo amor de Deus"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Emmett nos buscou e nós fomos jantar em seu carro. Já que ele ia deixar o carro dele no estacionamento do aeroporto, não havia porque tirar meu pequeno Volvo do conforto de nossa garagem.

Bella estava quieta, mas eu imaginei que ela ainda estivesse um pouco constrangida por estarmos jantando com Emmett e Rosalie, e preferi não pressioná-la sobre isso.

Nós jantamos no restaurante novo da Space Needle. Eles haviam ganhado o prêmio de 'Restaurante do Ano' e Rosalie estava louca para conhecer.

Era um restaurante bem elegante e a vista era mesmo incrível.

Rosalie havia obrigado Bella a usar um vestido curto que elas haviam comprado juntas outro dia, e eu tive que puxá-la para mais junto de mim quando vi um babaca da mesa ao lado babando nas pernas da minha garota.

"O que foi?" – Bella me olhou surpresa quando eu puxei sua cintura. Por sorte nossas cadeiras estavam bem próximas.

"Nada" – Eu sorri – "Por acaso não posso querer estar perto da MINHA GAROTA?" – Eu fiz questão frisar essa parte e o garoto quase teve cuspiu seu suco quando me ouviu.

"Edward!" – Rosalie bronqueou, mas logo caiu em uma gargalhada, quando o garoto se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Bella me olhou confusa quando ela se tornou a única a não rir em nossa mesa.

"Meu irmão está tentando mostrar ao resto do restaurante que você está acompanhada" – Rosalie riu.

"A culpa é sua, Rose – Precisa ter feito a Bella colocar um vestido tão curto?"

"O vestido nem é tão curto assim, Edward! Deixe de ser ciumento!"

"Será que vocês podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui?" – Bella pareceu estar chateada de verdade.

"Desculpa, querida" – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo que estava em seu rosto – "Eu... Eu fiquei com ciúme da maneira como ele estava olhando para suas pernas"

"Ele não estava olhando"

"Estava sim... Você é que é muito distraía e nem percebeu"

"Eu não sou distraída... É só... Que eu estava muito ocupada prestando atenção na forma como aquela moça da outra mesa está sorrindo para você"

"Que moça?" – Eu corri os olhos para o lado e encontrei uma loira que até então não tinha sequer visto, sorrindo largamente para mim – "Oh..." – Eu me virei para Bella de novo e segurei seu rosto – "Então acho que devíamos mostrar logo para todo mundo que estamos juntos e muito bem. O que você acha?"

Eu não esperei realmente que ela respondesse antes de beijá-la. Fiz questão que minha língua brincasse devagar com a dela e Bella soltou um gemido delicioso quando finalmente quebrei o beijo.

"Acho que você só deixou eles mais excitados" – Emmett comentou como se não fosse nada e Rosalie deu um tapa em seu braço.

"Ai, Ursinha!"

"Você está deixando a Bella sem graça"

"Pois ela devia se acostumar! Nós vamos passar uma semana juntos!"

"Sinto muito, querida" – Rosalie fingiu uma expressão mortificada, enquanto segurava a mão de Bella sobre a mesa. Bella sorriu um pouquinho, enquanto eu apertava sua mão em meu colo – "Seja bem-vinda a família" – Ela disse como se fosse uma brincadeira, ou um pedido de desculpas. Mas todos nós sabíamos que era um grande momento.

"Obrigada" – Eu vi os olhos de Bella emocionados, e eu movi meus lábios agradecendo Rosalie antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Nervosa?" – Edward perguntou quando nos sentamos no avião.

"Um pouco..." – Eu confessei, meio sem graça – "É a primeira vez que ando de avião... Eu não sei bem o que esperar"

"Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou cuidar de você"

"E se o avião cair, você vai fazer o que?"

"Te segurar bem forte no meu abraço e não deixar que nenhum arranhão te aconteça"

"Mas eu também não quero que você tenha nenhum arranhão"

"Dá para vocês pararem de falar na queda do avião?" – Emmett se virou bravo. Ele e Rosalie estavam sentados nos bancos logo à nossa frente.

"Emmett também tem medo de avião" – Edward explicou.

"Eu não tenho medo!" – Emmett retrucou – "Eu apenas o respeito! Não vou ficar brincando com uma coisa tão séria!"

"O senhor pode se sentar, por favor?" – Uma comissária sorridente até demais se aproximou – "Nós iremos decolar em alguns instantes"

"Senta, Ursão" – Rosalie disse em um tom que, apesar de não estar vendo seus olhos, eu tinha certeza que ela estava fuzilando a comissária.

"E o senhor?" – Ela sorriu para Edward, ignorando totalmente que eu estava ali ao lado – "Posso ajudá-lo em algo?"

"Não obrigado" – Edward puxou minha mão para junto da sua – "No momento, já tenho tudo de que preciso"

"Mocinha abusada, hein?"

"Quem?" – Edward se aproximou e me beijou.

"A comissária, Edward" – Eu respondi contra seus lábios.

"Que comissária? Eu não vi ninguém"

"Bobo..." – Eu o beijei de volta até que nos mandaram apertar os cintos para a decolagem.

A sensação da decolagem era meio estranha e eu fiquei um pouco tensa mesmo quando o avião 'estabilizou' lá em cima.

"Eles têm filmes" – Edward me indicou a televisão cravada na poltrona da frente – "Quer assistir?"

"Eu tenho opção?"

"Tem" – Edward pareceu não entender.

"Quero dizer..." – Eu ri um pouco – "Eu queria saber quais são os filmes. Se posso escolher..."

"Pode" – Edward riu de volta.

Edward me apresentou a lista de opções e eu escolhi ver 'Irmão Urso'.

"Desenho, Bella?" – Edward riu.

"Eu não preciso de tensão agora. Um filme calmo e com final feliz vai me deixar mais calma"

"E quem disse que o final é feliz?"

"Edward, é um filme da Disney! É claro que o final é feliz!"

"Então, está bem: Nós vamos assistir 'Irmão Urso'" – Edward riu, revirando os olhos para mim.

"Você tem sua própria televisão, sabia? Se quiser, pode assistir outra coisa"

"Mas eu quero assistir o que você for assistir" – Edward deu de ombros – "Ou você está me dispensando?" – Edward sorriu torto e eu ri com ele – "Vem cá" – Ele abriu o braço, me ajeitando junto dele – "bem que me disseram que quando um homem se apaixona faz qualquer idiotice..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Boa sorte, Isabella – Uma semana com o Emmett! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Flórida!**_

_**Nos vemos lá, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos e boa viagem.**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Lmc'Phei: **__Não. Ele estava de camiseta e calça de moletom. E lindo mesmo assim._

_**Pollyanna Cullen: **__Oh, meu Deus: Você dançou! Rsrsrs – Obrigada pela dancinha!_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Dessa vez foi um pouco mais tranqüilo – A gente perde a vergonha depois de umas vezes, neh? E eu não pretendo fazer nenhuma maldade agora – Agito só na Flórida mesmo._

_**Bee Stream: **__A música ficou em sua mente? Porque ela me dominou por vários dias..._

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Sim, Edward é perfeito! Literalmente TUDO! Rsrsrs_

_**Manda23111: **__Eu não sei mais quantos capítulos, mas acho que ainda serão pelo menos uns... 15 – Sei lá!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Eles estão se 'reconectando'? Menina! Eles estão muitas coisas! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah Cullen: **__Oi, Maah – A prima! Você ressurgiu!_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Durando, durando... Eles estão quase um casalzinho normal, já!_

_**Carol Machado: **__Os dois estão em um momento muito amor e muuuito sexo... Rsrsrs *Corando*_

_**Biana: **__Estamos continuando – E deve continuar por um bom tempo._

_**Isa Alonso: **__Obrigada por todos os elogios. Seja oficialmente bem-vinda!_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Tudo indo lindamente bem._

_**Deb: **__Paz, amor e sexo. É isso aí._

_**Na Cullen: **__Você viu? Pelo menos sua campanha amoleceu o coraçãozinho de Isabel! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Viu só que gente feliz? Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda Regina Magatti: **__E você acha que se eu tivesse o poder de mandá-lo realmente para algum lugar, eu já não tinha mandado lá para casa?_

_**MarcelaRansom: **__Eles não são tarados. Apenas... É o Edward! Meu bem, quem não estaria 'animadinha'? Rsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__Segunda-quarta-sexta [Sim, eu estou respondendo sua review exatamente quando te respondi isso no twitter! #medo]_

_**Vivicki: **__Hum... Então, digamos que você é mais ou menos como a comissária de bordo? Rsrsrs_

_**Rafa123: **__Entra na fila, meu bem! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Eu corei só de você dizer que IA comentar sobre o lemon – Imagina se você comenta... GOSH!_

_**Vic P: **__Eles estão 'animadinhos' Rsrsrs_


	36. Cap 34 Flórida PARTE I

_**Capítulo 34: Flórida – Parte I**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Palm Beach era nosso destino – Seis horas de vôo intermináveis.

Assim que chegamos, eu estava me sentindo tão cansada como nunca. Um táxi nos levou até o Hotel. Edward e Emmett teriam um carro à disposição, mas nenhum de nós estava disposto a esperar.

A entrada do Hotel era linda. Amanhecia, e o Sol estava colocando belas cores e luzes no Oceano.

Era lindo. Tão diferente de La Push. La Push era triste e cinzento. Ou verde – Como Forks inteira – sempre coberta pela umidade sem fim.

"É tão lindo" – Eu sorri para Edward enquanto passávamos pela ponte e cruzávamos para a ilha.

Nós dois estávamos cansados demais – Aliás, nós quatro estávamos cansados demais – Então combinamos que iríamos para nossos quartos e dormiríamos. Afinal, Edward e Emmett ainda tinham uma folga antes de começarem a trabalhar efetivamente na segunda-feira.

Edward havia reservado uma suíte dupla – Dois quartos e uma sala, além da varanda decorada.

"Dois quartos?" – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha e Edward andou até mim, me abraçando pela cintura.

"É só porque eu queria que tivéssemos uma sala, caso eu e Emmett precisemos trabalhar. Assim, você pode ficar a vontade, sem invadirmos o quarto. Mas você nem pense em dormir em uma cama que não seja a minha"

"Falando em dormir..."

"Cama!" – Edward assentiu.

"Eu nunca me senti tão cansada na vida" – Eu suspirei.

"É normal. Voar é cansativo. Ainda mais com o fuso horário e tudo o mais" – Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"E então? Para que lado nós vamos?"

"Hum..." – Edward analisou as duas portas e me olhou novamente – "Que tal começarmos pela direita? E amanhã nós dormimos na da esquerda. E depois nós podemos nos divertir um pouquinho nesse sofá..."

"Hum..." – Eu ri – "Só que, antes dessa 'diversão' toda, eu definitivamente preciso dormir. E de um banho! Eu definitivamente também preciso de um banho"

"Então... Banho e cama!" – Edward me ergueu tão facilmente.

"E nossas malas?" – Eu ri.

"Pra que, mala? Deixa aí: Depois eu levo para o quarto. Qualquer um deles..." – Edward riu.

"E eu posso saber o que nós vamos vestir?"

"Ah, não precisa vestir nada, não... Tem uns roupões ótimos lá no banheiro"

"Está conhecendo as acomodações, não?"

"Hum..." – Edward me beijou – "Você fica tão linda com essa carinha de quem está com ciúme..."

Nós tomamos banho juntos. Edward foi carinhoso, mas não sexual – Eu gostava quando tínhamos momentos assim calmos e delicados.

Ele vestiu um roupão e me ajudou a vestir o meu.

Era mesmo um roupão incrivelmente macio! Eu nunca havia imaginado que pudesse existir algo assim.

"Isso vai parecer ridículo, mas parece que estou vestindo uma nuvem" – Eu ri.

"Isso não é ridículo" – Edward respondeu sério e acariciou meu rosto – "Eu adoro esse seu jeito: Às vezes tão menina... Às vezes tão forte, tão adulta" – Edward sorriu – "Fico encantado que você seja assim. Tão decidida a ponto de ter passado por tudo o que passou e mesmo assim ter dito não para todos os homens que quiseram pagar para estar com você"

"Edward..." – Eu desviei o olhar.

"Não precisa ter vergonha" – Edward segurou meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto – "Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci – Apesar de ser só uma menina. E é por isso que eu te amo"

"Edward..." – Eu sorri, meio boba, sem saber muito bem como reagir à suas palavras.

"Cama?" – Edward sorriu, como se estivesse apenas mudando de assunto.

"Cama" – Eu sorri de volta, passando meus braços por seu pescoço – "Obrigada..." – Eu sussurrei – "Eu te amo"

Edward sorriu torto e encostou sua testa contra a minha.

Nós não dissemos mais nada. Apenas fomos até a cama, e nos deitamos juntos.

Sob o Sol calmo invadindo a janela e o Oceano se agitando lá fora.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Essa era a melhor viagem da minha vida. Não que eu tivesse feito muitas viagens... Mas, mesmo que eu tivesse feito milhares, eu não podia pensar em algo melhor do que estar com Edward, convivendo com Rosalie e as loucuras de Emmett!

Há não ser que...

Há não ser que Alice e Jasper estivessem aqui. Aí, eu tenho certeza que tudo seria muito melhor.

"Bella? Você está me escutando?" – Rosalie chamou, me tirando de meus delírios.

"Desculpa... Estava pensando longe" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Deu para ver! Será que você não pode ficar nem duas horinhas longe do meu irmão, e já fica assim? Sonhando com ele?"

"Eu nem estava pensando no Edward"

"Oh... Meu Deus!" – Rosalie ergueu uma sobrancelha e tentou esconder um sorriso – "Não ouse trair meu irmão, Isabella! Você jamais encontrará outro homem como ele!"

"Eu sei! Não estava pensando em outro homem!" – Eu ri – "Estava pensando no meu irmão e... Na Alice" – Eu suspirei, percebendo que nós não costumávamos falar sobre Alice.

"Você pode falar dela" – Rosalie desviou o olhar – "Ela era sua amiga"

"Ela era sua irmã"

"Eu não se sei se devíamos conversar sobre isso" – Rosalie sorriu sem humor.

"Você sabe que ela nunca culpou vocês... Alice... Ela disse que entendia que vocês não pudessem..."

"Não era nada com ela" – Rosalie me interrompeu – "Era Esme. Era sobre ver meu pai sendo carinhoso com outra mulher que não fosse a nossa mãe. E pior: Sendo MAIS carinhoso com ela do que eu já o tinha visto ser com mamãe. Eu era só uma criança, Isabella... Alice provavelmente não merecia tudo o que passou por nossa causa... Por MINHA causa. Porque, Edward... Ele não fazia idéia do que estávamos fazendo"

"Ela era uma pessoa muito especial" – Eu sorri, me lembrando de minha amiga – "Tenho certeza que vocês duas seriam amigas. Vocês têm muitas coisas parecidas... Não como Edward! Edward, às vezes me lembra Alice, tanto, que chega a ser assustador"

"Ela parecia com o Edward?" – Rosalie perguntou como se nem tivesse se dado conta que estava perguntando.

"Não fisicamente. Fisicamente, ela era muito parecida com Esme" – Eu expliquei – "Mas a forma como eles agem... Como Edward age"

"Me sinto mal pela forma como te tratei. E pela forma como me afastei de minha irmã"

"Você só estava defendendo sua família" – Eu dei de ombros – "Eu realmente penso que Jasper teria feito o mesmo se acreditasse que era o melhor para mim... Irmãos mais velhos costumam se preocupar demais"

"É..." – Rosalie concordou tristemente.

"Mas agora devíamos mudar de assunto. Há uma ruga se formando em sua testa e Alice sempre me dizia que tomar Sol com rugas na testa não faz bem"

"Ela dizia isso?" – Rosalie franziu seu nariz.

"Não" – Eu confessei, me ajeitando em minha espreguiçadeira – "Mas foi uma frase ótima, não foi?"

"Incrível" – Rosalie riu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Más notícias, Belly-Belly" – Emmett comunicou assim que nos sentamos para o jantar.

"Belly-Belly?" – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"É bonitinho, não é?" – Emmett sorriu feito uma criança.

"Não" – Eu discordei.

"Ah, Belly-Belly! Eu acho que fica tão fofo! E combina com você"

"Emmett McCarty! Você está deixando a Bella sem graça" – Rosalie bronqueou.

"Achei que ela já tinha se acostumado" – Emmett deu de ombros – "Mas, tudo bem... Voltando às notícias: Amanhã, eu e Edward vamos ter que sair bem cedo. Ou seja, nada de sexo matinal"

"Emmett!" – Rosalie o encarou.

"O que foi, Ursinha? Vai dizer que você não reparou que seu irmão anda acordando com um humor fora do normal? Isso só pode ser sexo logo de manhã!"

"Ai, Deus..." – Eu me escondi atrás do cardápio.

"Ursão, chega de falar da vida sexual do meu irmão, por favor?"

"Ok" – Ele deu de ombros.

Eu olhei para Edward e ele estava mantendo um sorriso bobo enquanto analisava o cardápio como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"O que foi?" – Eu perguntei.

"Nada"

"E você está rindo por quê?"

"Emmett me conhece tão bem..." – Edward riu – "Meu humor melhorou muito mesmo depois que você entrou na minha vida"

"Edward!"

"Eu sabia!" – Emmett praticamente gritou – "Está vendo, Ursinha!"

"Jesus!" – Eu senti meu rosto queimando – "Nós podemos mudar de assunto?"

"Claro" – Emmett respondeu serenamente – "E então, Edward? Tudo certo para o vôo de amanhã?"

"Vôo?" – Eu encarei Edward. Ele não havia falado nada sobre outros vôos.

"Não é um vôo" – Edward segurou minha mão – "É apenas uma ponte aérea. Nós vamos até Miami ver um cliente, mas voltamos antes do jantar"

"E qual é a diferença?"

"Só uma horinha de vôo, está bem? Prometo que volto rapidinho para você"

"Vou sentir sua falta"

"E do sexo matinal" – Emmett completou.

"Ursão..."

"Desculpa, Ursinha" – Emmett mostrou suas covinhas – "Foi mais forte que eu"

Depois do jantar nós voltamos para o quarto. Emmett apareceu com uma pilha de papéis e ele e Edward ficaram na sala analisando tudo. Eu não queria atrapalhar, então fui para o quarto. O da esquerda – Hoje era dia do quarto da esquerda.

Não tinha nada para fazer, então eu fui até a livraria do Hotel tentar encontrar algum livro interessante. Como Rosalie foi comigo, acabamos voltando apenas com revistas de moda.

Eu deixei os dois parecendo bem atentos ao trabalho e fui me deitar com minha 'Vogue'. Edward apenas sorriu para mim a me ver passar pela sala, mas aquela ruguinha no meio de sua testa sempre me fazia achar que ele estava preocupado demais.

Eu acordei com tudo escuro e o barulhinho da televisão lá na sala. Edward ainda não estava na cama, então eu fui até lá.

"Oi" – Ele sorriu cansado assim que eu abri a porta.

"Não vai dormir?"

"Estava sem sono e não queria te acordar"

"O que aconteceu?" – Eu andei até ele e ele me puxou para sentar em seu colo.

"Nada. Só uns documentos que faltaram e alguém vai ter que vir de Seattle só para trazer"

"Uau... Não dá para mandar pelo correio, ou algo assim?"

"Não... São umas coisas confidenciais, e é norma da empresa que só seja entregue em mãos"

"Entendi... Vai prejudicar seu trabalho?"

"Uma atrasadinha de nada. Mas eu detesto imprevistos desse tipo"

"Hum... Quer passear?"

"Há essa hora?" – Edward riu.

"Se não quer dormir" – Eu dei de ombros.

"Não... Vamos deitar" – Edward pegou o controle remoto e desligou a televisão, nos deixando apenas com a luz que entrava pelas janelas.

"Quer fazer alguma outra coisa, então?" – Eu sorri – "Lá na cama? Já que amanhã, segundo o Emmett, não vamos ter tempo"

"Hum..." – Edward fingiu pensar – "Acho que posso aceitar essa oferta"

"Bom, você é quem sabe. Eu sei que você não gosta de imprevistos, então..."

"DESSE tipo de imprevistos, eu gosto. Muito" – Edward sorriu torto.

** -x-x-x-x-x-**

'O dia é chato quando você não está'.

Foi a primeira coisa que pensei assim que acordei e vi que Edward já havia partido.

Eu sei que ele não havia estado comigo durante o dia desde que chegamos aqui, mas saber que ele estava em outra cidade... Era triste. Estranhamente triste.

**When You're Gone**

**(Quando você vai embora – Avril Lavigne)**

[link youtube: youtube. Com/ watch? v= _R95CKWaLNo&ob= av2nm]

I always needed time on my own

_Eu sempre precisei de um tempo só para mim_

I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried

_E nunca imaginei que precisaria de você quando chorasse_

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

_E os dias viram anos quando estou sozinha_

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

_E o seu lado da cama fica arrumado_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

_Quando você se vai, eu fico contando seus passos_

Do you see how much I need you right now

_Será que entende agora o quanto preciso de você?_

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

_Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem sua falta_

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

_Quando você vai embora, eu sinto falta de seu rosto também_

When you're gone the words I need to hear

_Quando você vai embora, as palavras que preciso ouvir_

to always get me through the day

_Para superar esse dia_

And make it ok

_E fazê-lo ficar melhor_

I miss you

_Eu sinto saudades..._

I've never felt this way before

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim_

Everything that I do, reminds me of you

_Tudo o que faço, me lembra você_

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

_E as roupas que você deixou largadas no chão_

And they smell just like you

_Têm o seu cheiro. _

I love the things that you do

_Eu amo as coisas que você faz._

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

_Quando você se vai, eu fico contando seus passos_

Do you see how much I need you right now

_Será que entende agora o quanto preciso de você?_

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

_Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem sua falta_

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

_Quando você vai embora, eu sinto falta de seu rosto também_

When you're gone the words I need to hear

_Quando você vai embora, as palavras que preciso ouvir_

to always get me through the day

_Para superar esse dia_

And make it ok

_E fazê-lo ficar melhor_

I miss you

_Eu sinto saudades..._

we were made for each other

_Nós fomos feitos um para o outro_

out here forever

_Aqui e para sempre_

I know we were

_Eu sei que sim_

Yeah yeah

Sim, sim

All I ever wanted was for you to know

_Tudo o que sempre quis foi que você soubesse_

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

_Que faço tudo de alma e coração_

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

_Eu mal posso respirar- Eu preciso te sentir aqui_

When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you

_Quando você vai embora, os pedaços de meu coração sentem sua falta_

When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too

_Quando você vai embora, eu sinto falta de seu rosto também_

When you're gone the the words I need to hear

_Quando você vai embora, as palavras que preciso ouvir_

will always get me through the day

_Para superar esse dia_

And make it ok

_E fazê-lo ficar melhor_

I miss you

_Eu sinto saudades..._

Quando você parte, os pedaços do meu coração sentem saudades de você

Quando você parte, o rosto que eu cheguei a conhecer se perde também

Quando você parte, as palavras que preciso ouvir

Pra sempre me fazer superar o dia

E fazê-lo ficar bom

Eu sinto saudades

Rosalie e eu nos distraímos durante o dia, mas quando o fim da tarde foi chegando, meu coração já estava apertado.

Eu voltei para o quarto para tomar meu banho, esperando estar pronta para o jantar quando Edward chegasse. Ainda tínhamos umas duas horas para o horário do vôo, então teríamos tempo.

Eu fiquei surpresa ao ouvir alguém à porta assim que saí do banheiro. Rosalie e eu mal tínhamos nos separado e Edward ainda não devia ter chego.

Mas nada – Nada nesse mundo – Teria me feito pensar em quem realmente era.

Tânia. Denali.

"Oi" – Ela sorriu de um jeito meio irônico, enquanto analisava meu roupão – "Tânia Denali" – Ela estendeu a mão para mim.

"Isabella Dwyer. E eu acho que nós já nos conhecemos"

"Ah, mas é claro! Que cabeça a minha... Como pude me esquecer de alguém como você?" – Ela realmente não fez o 'alguém como você' parecer uma coisa boa – "O Edward está? Eu estou precisando falar com ele"

"O Edward está em Miami"

"Ah, sim... Bom, eu estou em um quarto no fim do corredor, quando ele chegar, diz para ele ir até lá, está bem? A hora que for" – Ela deu um sorriso meio safado que me fez ter vontade de pular em seu pescoço, só por imaginar que ela estava pensando na possibilidade de encostar em Edward. Meu Edward – "Eu preciso entregar essa pasta para ele"

"Você pode deixar a pasta comigo. Eu entrego quando ele chegar"

"Ah, sinto muito, querida... Não que eu não confie em você, mas sabe como é: Só posso entregar em mãos, particularmente ao Edward. Você talvez não o conheça tão bem quanto eu, mas sabe, ele fica tão irritadinho quando não fazem tudo exatamente como ele pediu" – Tânia jogou seu cabelo loiro para o lado – "Por sorte, eu estou aqui para fazer tudo exatamente como ele quer"

"Tudo bem, eu dou o recado" – Eu já comecei a fechar a porta.

"Ai, espera..." – Tânia segurou a porta e me encarou com seu sorrisinho de canto – "Eu ainda não saí do páreo, querida. O Edward pode estar se divertindo muito com você, mas todo mundo sabe que tipo de mulher alguém como Edward pode ter ao lado quando resolver se casar de verdade"

"Não se preocupe, Tânia. O Edward é capaz de fazer as escolhas dele sozinho"

"Claro" – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – "Só não esqueça de dar o recado: Eu vou ficar esperando por ele"

"Pode deixar" – Eu senti meus olhos queimando de ódio e tive que me controlar para não bater a porta no nariz nojento daquela mulher estúpida. Por um segundo, eu juro que desejei estar de volta aos tempos da escola, e puxar os cabelos dela por aquele corredor inteiro.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu fui direto para a suíte procurar a Bella. Nós havíamos combinado de jantar, e eu imaginei que ela estivesse no quarto se arrumando.

"Oi" – Eu sorri ao encontrá-la sentada na beira da cama e me aproximei para beijá-la – "De roupão ainda?"

"Sua noiva está aqui" – Ela respondeu.

"Que noiva?"

"Como que noiva, Edward? Tânia Denali"

"Ela não é mais minha noiva, Bella"

"Ela disse para te avisar que está em um quarto no fim do corredor, tem uma pasta ultra-secreta para te entregar e sabe fazer tudo direitinho, do jeito que você gosta"

"Ela o que?" – Eu não consegui deixar de rir – "Tânia não disse isso, Bella"

"Se você tivesse visto a maneira como ela agiu, Edward! Ela veio aqui, e me tratou como se eu fosse um nada! Ela fez questão de avisar que ainda não saiu do páreo"

"Meu anjo..."

"O que é que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?" – Bella parecia tão irritada, mas eu continuava achando bonitinho que ela estivesse com ciúme de Tânia.

"Eu disse que alguém viria trazer os documentos"

"E porque ela? Tinha que ser logo ela?"

"Amor, eles mandaram quem se ofereceu"

"Ah! E se oferecer é com ela mesma!"

"Bella" – Eu ri.

"Não ria. Eu me senti um lixo perto dela"

"Meu anjo, não diga isso"

"Ela é linda, Edward. Toda... Culta, e arrumada... E ela me trata como se eu fosse um trapo sujo"

"Você é minha mulher – A mais linda e apaixonante que já encontrei. Nunca mais fale algo assim sobre você!" – Bella respondeu com um biquinho apenas – "Vamos: Eu quero jantar com a mulher mais bonita desse hotel"

"Não consigo escolher o que vestir – Tudo fica feio"

"Isso é impossível: Se você for de roupão, vai estar linda!" – Eu acariciei seu rosto – "Só não deixo você ir assim, porque não quero todos os homens te olhando"

"Bobo..."

"Boba" – Eu respondi – "Tânia saiu do páreo faz muito tempo. Desde o dia em que você aceitou ser minha"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oiennnnn **_

_**Bellinha 'tá paxonadinha'... {E quem não estaria}**_

_**Mas aí, neh? Vocês sabem... Tânia surge para causar... {Autora se esconde}**_

_**Bom, agora a Bah Kika vai responder as reviews bonitinhas e linduxas que ela recebeu, ok?**_

_**Ok.**_

_**Até sexta.**_

_**Fiquem boazinhas, tá?**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__Ish, essa história da review foi estranha, neh? Mas acho que era o capítulo anterior que você tinha comentado... Sei lá! FF meio doido! Rsrsrs_

_**Pollyanna Cullen: **__Querida, não adianta ficar fazendo essa carinha – Eu não tenho um Edward para te dar _O__

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ah, mas lá vem você com as suas perguntas! Um dia te conto sobre os pais dela, tá?_

_**T. Yuki: **__O bom de ler um montão de capítulos de uma vez é que sofre um pouco menos com a espera, neh? Seja bem-vinda de volta!_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não, não! Edward e Emmett precisam trabalhar, mocinha! Disney fica para a próxima._

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Tudo indo bem, tudo indo bem... Fiquem calma com a Tânia – Está tudo indo bem._

_**Bee Stream: **__Mas é claro que ele não tem medo, DéBee! Emmett jamais teria medo de nada! oO_

_**Na Cullen: **__Ih, mas o coitado tem que ter uma paciência com essa Bella 'meio' insegura... Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Ai, eu ri dessa sua frase 'Tão lindo o Edward tentando engravidar a Bella' Rsrsrs – É, é... Lindo, lindo! Rsrsrs_

_**Glaucia S: **__Mas não é? Isso porque é homem, porque mulher... Idiotices em dobro!_

_**Raffa: **__Os dois tão 'paxonadinhos'... Eu não disse?_

_**Daia Matos: **__Eu também seria fofa com o Edward, mas ele só tem olhos para essa Bella aí! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Você sonha, neh? De noite, quando você deita na sua caminha, você sonha com criancinhas sendo adotadas – Só pode!_

_**Deb: **__Não acho nada, não... {Assovia e disfarça}_

_**Vic P/ Viic M: **__Eita! Estava confusa, hein? Rsrsrs {E, se atrasou ¬¬'}_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Qualquer lugar + Edward = Inveja!_

_**Taise Nogueira: **__Hum... Assistir Irmão Urso, é? Sei..._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Só não fica brava por causa da Tânia, tá? Eu juro que ela é apenas um vento passageiro..._

_**Manda23111: **__Como me disseram por aqui, já que a Bella pode ter o Edward, tem que aproveitar até o último! Rsrsrs_

_**Rafa123: **__Não fique assim! Se você sair, quando voltar, a história vai estar aqui! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda Regina Magatti: **__Até que o Emmett está se comportando um pouco... É que, como homem de negócios, ele é muito sério! Rsrsrs_

_**Vivicki: **__Ah, tá bom! Mente, que eu acredito! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Caaaaaaaaaaalma, menina! Bellinha precisa de um tempinho, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Sem bebês por enquanto, Docinho – E quando ela for engravidar, vai todo mundo saber bem direitinho! Rsrsrs_

_**LmcPhei: **__Ainda bem que o Henrique não sabe ler, neh? Criancinha de menor não pode ler essas coisas, menina!_


	37. Cap 35 Flórida PARTE II

_**Capítulo 35: Flórida – PARTE II**_

"_Sua noiva está aqui" (...) "Eu me senti um lixo perto dela"_

"_Boba" – Eu respondi – "Tânia saiu do páreo faz muito tempo. Desde o dia em que você aceitou ser minha"_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Eu vou tomar um banho, e nós vamos sair. Pode vestir calça jeans ou qualquer coisa bem confortável, porque nós vamos ao McDonald's" – Eu sorri para Bella – "Ou... Você prefere o Burger King?"

"Qualquer um..." – Bella riu – "Mas eu acho que a sua irmã não vai gostar muito da idéia de jantar no Burger King"

"Minha irmã? Acho que você não entendeu... Hoje à noite somos apenas nós dois"

"Mesmo?" – Bella perguntou franzindo seu nariz

"Claro" – Eu assenti – "Eu já passei o dia todo longe, agora vou aproveitar para ficar com o meu anjo, bem agarradinho, juntinhos, o resto da noite" – Eu respondi, enquanto depositava alguns beijos e seu pescoço.

"Hum..." – Bella gemeu e depois riu baixinho – "Então... Já que é para ficar juntinho, agarradinho, dando beijinho... Porque que a gente não fica aqui mesmo? Pede alguma coisa aqui, no quarto..."

"Hum..." – Eu me afastei e fingi estar pensando – "Está vendo só quando eu digo que você é a mulher mais inteligente que eu conheço? Essa é uma idéia maravilhosa, meu anjo..." – Eu a beijei – "Sair daqui para que, não é?"

"Hum" – Bella se afastou com um biquinho.

"O que foi?"

"É que... Mesmo que nós não saiamos para jantar, eu acho que você ainda precisa ir buscar a tal pasta secreta no quarto da Tânia"

"Você fica tão bonitinha quando fica com ciúmes, sabia? Realmente adorável"

"Eu não estou com ciúme" – Bella corou – "Eu só não gostei do jeito como ela falou comigo. Só isso"

"Está bem" – Eu sorri – "Então... Eu vou tomar meu banho, nós fazemos o pedido do jantar, aí vamos lá buscar os documentos com a Tânia"

"Nós?" – Bella se surpreendeu – "Eu é que não vou ao quarto dessa cobra ficar ouvindo desaforo"

"Ah, mas eu duvido que Tânia seja corajosa o bastante para ser desaforada com você na minha frente"

"Ai, amor... Não" – Bella se encolheu – "Eu prefiro não ir"

"Hey" – Eu afaguei seu rosto – "Não se encolhe desse jeito, não. Como se Tânia, ou qualquer outra mulher, pudesse te intimidar"

"É que é tão diferente... Ela estudou, sempre teve dinheiro, pode conhecer um monte de coisas que eu não conheço..."

"E só porque ela teve a oportunidade de fazer uma faculdade, isso quer dizer que ela é melhor que você?" – Eu perguntei, um pouco irritado por Bella demonstrar tão baixa auto-estima – "Se o problema é esse, faça uma faculdade"

"Edward" – Bella riu como se fosse uma brincadeira.

"Eu estou falando sério, Bella: Faça uma faculdade! Me deixe pagar. Ou pague – Já que você faz tanta questão de ser teimosa. Mas faça! Se isso vai te fazer se sentir melhor. Se isso vai te fazer se sentir quem você realmente é! Porque eu não posso entender como você pode se ver assim tão mal..."

"Acho que você acredita mais em mim do que eu" – Bella riu sem humor, e me beijou.

"Eu apenas te vejo com mais clareza. E quero que você veja a mesma mulher que vejo"

Após meu banho, eu escolhi o que pediríamos para o jantar, liguei para Rose avisando que ficaríamos no quarto, e fui procurar algo para vestir, já que eu ainda tinha realmente que buscar os benditos documentos que estavam com Tânia.

"Quem será?" – Bella perguntou ao ouvir alguém à porta – "Será que já é o jantar?"

"Muito rápido... Talvez seja o Emmett querendo me dizer alguma coisa" – Eu dei um beijo e Bella e encostei a porta do quarto. Ela ainda estava de roupão e eu não queria correr o risco de algum garçonzinho ver minha mulher naqueles trajes – "Tânia" – E porque foi que eu não pensei nisso?

"Oi, Eddie" – Ela sorriu – "Adivinha só quem veio te trazer os papéis que faltavam? Gostou da surpresa?"

"Surpresa? Mas eu já sabia que você estava aqui"

"Ah, sabia? Desculpa, mas... Como você não apareceu para buscar os papéis, eu imaginei que sua... 'acompanhante' não tivesse dado o recado"

"Acompanhante?"

"Ah, Edward" – Tânia revirou os olhos.

"O nome da minha mulher é Isabella"

"Mulher?" – Tânia riu – "Eddie... Essa menina pode ser muito boazinha, muito engraçadinha, mas..."

"Tânia" – Eu a interrompi – "Pode ir, você já realizou seu trabalho. Muito obrigado"

"Desculpa, Eddie..." – Tânia fez um biquinho – "Olha... Vocês vão jantar no restaurante do Hotel? Desculpa por perguntar, mas... É que é tão triste comer sozinha..."

"Não. Desculpa. Mas eu e a Bella pretendemos ficar no quarto hoje"

"Ai, Eddie... Eu não acredito que essa menina ficou emburradinha com a minha presença. Olha, se você quiser que eu peça desculpas..."

"Tânia, vamos ser bem sinceros? Você não é o tipo de mulher que faz o papel de boazinha. E eu não sou o tipo de homem que cai em um joguinho desses. Eu estou com a Bella, eu amo a Bella, e o único relacionamento que existe entre mim e você, é um cordial relacionamento de trabalho. Se você veio de Seattle até aqui com qualquer outra intenção, além de me entregar esses documentos, pode pegar o primeiro vôo e voltar para a sua casa – Está perdendo o seu tempo"

"Eddie..." – Tânia começou a lacrimejar como sempre fazia quando se sentia contrariada.

"Como seu superior, estou agradecendo imensamente por você ter vindo até aqui e feito seu trabalho" – Eu segurei a porta o mais aberta que pude – "Mas se você me dá licença, eu estou querendo voltar para a minha mulher"

"Você ainda vai se arrepender disso, Edward" – Tânia me encarou chorosa, um passo antes de sair – "Essa menina, ela não chega aos meus pés"

"Bom... Como alguém que tem material para comparação, eu devo dizer que, muito pelo contrário... Quem não chega aos pés dela, é você" – Eu vi o ódio brilharem em seus olhos – "E tenha uma boa noite, senhorita Denali"

Eu fechei a porta assim que ela saiu, eu bufei antes de voltar para o quarto.

Bella estava sentada na ponta da cama, com um sorriso quase infantil, e praticamente quicando na cama.

"Oi... Obrigada..." – Ela sussurrou com seus olhos brilhando, e aí veio e se jogou em meus braços – "Obrigada por me defender"

"Ouvindo atrás da porta, Isabella?" – Eu brinquei – "Isso é muito feio, sabia?"

"Foi tão lindo ver você me defendendo"

"Mas eu não quero mais ter que te defender" – Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Está ouvindo? A próxima vez que Tânia, ou qualquer outra pessoa, tiver a ousadia de te tratar mal, eu quero que você mesma tome uma atitude. Porque ninguém tem o direito de te tratar assim. E eu fico muito triste quando você permite isso"

"Desculpa..." – Bella fez aquela carinha de criança que sabe que aprontou alguma – "Mas mesmo assim, é lindo ver você e defendendo"

"Se precisar. QUANDO precisar... Aí, eu vou te defender. De tudo. Sempre"

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Acho que agora é o jantar" – Eu ri baixinho.

Eu e Edward estávamos nos beijando desde que Tânia havia ido embora.

Eu teria 'avançado o sinal', mas ia ser constrangedor ter que parar a situação na metade para atender o serviço de quarto.

Não que Edward não estivesse em um estado... 'animado' de qualquer maneira.

Ele girou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima, e passou os dedos pelo cabelo enquanto respirava fundo, como se estivesse se concentrando.

"Quer que eu atenda?" – Eu ri baixinho.

"Com esse roupão meio aberto?" – Ele me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida – "Não, obrigado. Será que um homem excitado já não está bom para você?"

"Edward!" – Eu escondi meu rosto entre as mãos. Edward sabia que me deixava sem graça quando dizia coisas assim – E eu tinha certeza que era exatamente por isso que ele dizia.

"Comporte-se" – Ele se levantou da cama em um pulo quando insistiram na porta – "Eu volto em um minuto"

Eu escutei Edward receber o homem na sala e agradecer pelo serviço. Rapidamente ele estava no quarto outra vez, empurrando o carrinho de comidas.

"Finalmente eu vou saber o que vamos comer?"

"Bom, eu fiz escolhas interessantes aqui" – Edward assumiu um ar altivo, como um professor mais velho. Um lindo professor mais velho... – "Nós temos uma boa variedade de pequenas porções, de sabores bem variados"

"Ah, é?"

"Hu-hum" – Edward parou o carrinho bem perto e voltou para cama – "Que tal se começarmos por esse?" – Ele perguntou, pegando uma colherinha que parecia ser de porcelana.

"O que é isso?"

"Caviar" – Edward manteve seu tom – "Você já provou?"

"Nunca... Isso não devia ser preto?" – Eu observei as bolinhas engraçadas, com seu tom meio amarelado.

"Veja bem, minha querida Isabella..."

"Pare de usar o sotaque" – Eu o interrompi quando percebi que ele estava usando o sotaque britânico.

"Por quê?" – Edward franziu a sobrancelha.

"Porque você me deixa louca com ele..." – Eu confessei, corando.

"Ótimo" – Edward sorriu torto – "Como eu ia dizendo, o que chamamos de caviar, são as ovas do esturjão. Na Europa existem três tipos desse dócil e antiqüíssimo peixe" – Edward afastou meu roupão, deixando meu ombro exposto – "O Beluga, o Osetra, e o sevruga" – Ele explicou, depositando um beijo em minha pele antes de cada palavra – "Esse tipo mais escuro ao qual você se referia, é o sevruga – Ele realmente é o tipo mais comumente encontrado" – Ele se afastou e colocou a colher em minha boca, para que eu provasse – "Estas aqui são as ovas do Esturjão Osetra. Em minha opinião, as mais saborosas"

Elas tinham um gosto estranho para falar a verdade. Algo como... Uma geléia com gosto de mar, meio que temperada com um pouquinho de ervas e... Manteiga? Eu sei lá!

"Osetra" – Edward pegou outra colherinha – "Minhas preferidas, com certeza" – Ele colocou as ovas em sua boca, e então beijou meu ombro. Eu senti sua língua tocando minha pele, e Edward gemeu deliciosamente – "Hum... Mas nada se compara ao gosto que sua pele tem, meu anjo"

Como esse homem podia me deixar excitada, falando de caviar?

"E aí, temos o champanhe" – Edward se afastou e pegou a garrafa – "Você sabe,ao contrário do que a maioria pensa, não é a bebida mais indicada para acompanhar o caviar" – Eu quase dei um gritinho e ri quando a tampa saiu e deixou o líquido escorrer – "Para aproveitar todo o sabor, nós devíamos optar por outras bebidas, como por exemplo, pela vodka" – Edward estendeu uma taça cheia para mim – "Porém, como amanhã ainda preciso trabalhar e não quero arriscar uma ressaca de vodka, nós vamos ficar com o champanhe" – Ele ergueu sua taça – "_Santé_"

"_Santé_" – Eu tentei imitá-lo.

"_Très Bien_, Isabella. Você é uma ótima aluna" – Edward sorriu – "Aliás, você é muito boa em tudo que faz... Vem cá" – Edward me chamou com aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto e eu me sentei em seu colo, mantendo uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo.

Edward afastou o roupão do outro lado e meus dois ombros ficaram expostos. Seus lábios tocaram minha pele devagar e ele virou sua taça, fazendo o líquido gelado ser derramado por eu ombro, e escorrer para dentro do roupão.

Enquanto o champanhe escorria, Edward tentava bebê-lo.

"É incrível como tudo fica melhor em você" – Edward murmurou contra minha pele.

"Ai, Edward..." – Eu gemi, sem poder e conter, e comecei a beijá-lo avidamente. Edward correspondeu no princípio, mas logo me afastou.

"Calma... Nós ainda temos a noite toda, Isabella" – Ele trouxe um morango para perto e passou por meus lábios – "Você gosta de morangos?"

"Gosto" – Eu mordi uma parte da fruta e, quando Edward esfregou seu dedo por meu lábio, eu aproveitei para depositar um beijo.

"Muitas pessoas afirmam que deve ter sido o morango, e não a maça, a fruta do pecado original"

"E o que o senhor acha?" – Eu decidi entrar na brincadeira.

"Acho que a fruta não importa... Mas com certeza, a serpente era na verdade uma mulher – Linda, sedutora... Capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer homem" – Edward se aproximou, mantendo seus lábios bem perto de meu pescoço, mas sem me beijar – "Gosta de chocolate, Isabella?" – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"O senhor sabe que sim"

"Hum... Diz isso de novo" – Edward gemeu.

"O senhor sabe que sim"

"É incrivelmente prazeroso ouvi-la me chamar assim..."

Então foi minha vez de brincar com a ponta de sua orelha entre meus dentes – "Senhor" – Eu sussurrei e Edward se mexeu, tentando aumentar o contato entre nossos corpos.

"Você é um pequeno demônio, Isabella"

"Foi o senhor quem provocou..."

"Sim, eu provoquei... E algo me diz que não vou me arrepender nem um pouco"

Eu nem sei descrever as sensações que Edward provocou em meu corpo durante aquele 'jantar'. Mas, com certeza, eu nunca vou olhar para qualquer daquelas comidas da mesma maneira outra vez.

Com exceção do caviar... Eu acho que ele vai continuar sendo esquisito para mim, de qualquer maneira.

Edward desamarrou meu roupão e me fez deitar na cama. Ele percorreu todo o meu corpo com sua boca antes de finalmente se deitar sobre mim e me penetrar.

"Você é a única" – Ele ofegou em meu ouvido – "Você é a única que sabe fazer tudo do jeito que eu gosto"

"Edward!" – Eu quase gritei e então tentei me controlar. Eu fiquei dizendo para mim mesma que estava fazendo escândalo demais, mas sinceramente, eu não tinha mais qualquer controle sobre minhas atitudes.

Foi uma noite incrível. Intensa... E deliciosamente longa...

Eu tentei me mexer, mas o lençol estava grudado na minha perna, e eu ri – "Acho que vamos ter que nos mudar para a outra suíte. Vai ser impossível dormir aqui"

"Viu só?" – Edward afagou meu cabelo preguiçosamente – "Eu sabia que essa suíte dupla ia ser útil em algum momento"

"Hum..." – Eu ri baixinho ao ouvir meu estômago reclamar após todo o esforço que havíamos feito, sem realmente comer algo – "Esse foi o melhor jantar da minha vida. Apenas é um tanto irônico que eu tenha saído dele morrendo de fome"

"Hum... Eu devia te alimentar de verdade, não é?" – Edward pegou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira – "Mas acho que a cozinha do hotel já deve ter fechado..."

"Já?" – Eu estranhei – "Que horas são? Nós deitamos cedo"

"Passa da uma, Bella" – Edward informou.

"Uma da manhã?" – Eu ri – "Uau... Eu nem percebi a hora passar tão depressa... Acho que você me hipnotizou"

"Não, querida" – Eu ouvi o sorriso na voz de Edward – "Eu te fiz gozar"

"Edward..." – Eu ri – "Mas eu também te fiz gozar..." – Eu senti meu rosto queimando por dizer isso.

"E como, meu anjo" – Edward tentou se mexer para me beijar, mas também acabou preso pelo lençol – "Argh! Acho que está na hora de mudarmos de quarto. E me lembre de deixar uma gorjeta para a camareira de amanhã"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Vou sentir falta daqui..." – Eu suspirei quando fizeram a chamada de nosso vôo – "Acho que a Palm Beach agora é meu lugar preferido no mundo"

Quando o sábado chegou, Edward e Emmett puderam aproveitar o dia conosco antes de voltarmos para Seattle.

Tânia havia sumido depois das palavras de Edward. Rosalie comentou que ainda tentou ligar para ela, mas ela não estava atendendo o celular. Coitada... Acho que ficou chateada...

"Calma, Bella" – Edward riu, depositando um beijo em minha fronte – "Você ainda tem um monte de lugares para conhecer antes de escolher seu preferido"

"Mas é que desse, eu estou levando ótimas lembranças"

"Ótimas lembranças, é?" – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Digamos que... Os melhores jantares" – Eu tentei não corar.

"Ah, querida... Eu ainda tenho muitas 'boas lembranças' na manga para enfeitar os lugares que vamos conhecer juntos"

"Hum... Mal posso esperar, senhor..."

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Placar final:**_

_**Edward – .000.000 pontos \o/**_

_**Tânia – 0 3**_

_**Isabella – .000.000 pontos – conseguidos com a mais pura sorte do destino! *_***_

_**Agora eu vou responder reviews e me esconder debaixo da cama, porque estou corando 800 tons com a 'saliência' desses dois!**_

_**Que casalzinho mais animado, gente! Hehehe**_

_**REVIEWS: **_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Na verdade, a Rose e o Edward simplesmente foram embora, morar na Europa, e a Alice não teve contato com eles durante a vida._

_**Jee Lutz: **__Seja bem-vinda de volta, então! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__A Bella não teve coragem o suficiente, mas acho que o Edward pôs a Tânia em seu devido lugar! Hehehe_

_**BeeStream: **__Está tudo bem! *Abraça – Pronto, a Tânia já foi embora._

_**Sofiapt: **__Oi, Bia! Que bom que agora já está tudo certo com sua internet rebelde._

_**May: **__Obrigada!_

_**Pollyanna Cullen: **__Amiga, eu também quero! Buáaaaaaaaaaa Rsrsrs_

_**LmcPhei: **__Um carinha, gente grande? Ou um carinha – aquele carinha, filho da nutricionista? Rsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__Obrigada pelo respeito para com minha dor de cabeça. Já estou bem, graças a Deus! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Ah, acho que o Edward já foi bem claro com a senhorita Denali, neh? Já deu para ficar feliz e saltitante com a Bella! Rsrsrs _

_**Bell Mainard: **__Olha, eu vou pensar no seu caso! Hehehe – Mas pelo menos, o 'Eddie' já a despachou! Rsrsrs_

_**T. Yuki: **__Ah, vamos esquecer a Tânia – Ela já voltou para Seattle com seu rabinho entre as pernas! Hehehe_

_**Glaucia S: **__Eu não sei onde você compra, mas se você achar, me avisa!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Não desiste... Gente chata é assim mesmo._

_**Carol Machado: **__Lado RosalieQueroSerMãe? Rsrsrs – Adota um bebê, fofa! Você quer a Lily, ou o Seth?_

_**Luna Stew: **__Belly-Belly ficou com ciúme, mas o cavalheiro da armadura reluzente já colocou todos os pingos nos 'is' – E que pingos, hein? Ai, ai... Rsrsrs_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Só da Bella! Pode deixar, que ele sabe. E como sabe... Rsrsrs_

_**Deb: **__Ih, se a Tânia soubesse! Ao invés de causar estrago, pelo jeito, ela deixou a relação ainda melhor! Rsrsrs_

_**MrSouza Cullen: **__Ah, Edward demonstrou muito bem demonstradinho que a Bella é a única que faz as coisas do jeito que ele gosta! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Bem que a Tânia queria aprontar, mas o Edward cortou rapidinho as asinhas dela! Hohoho!_

_**Taise Nogueira: **__Por mim, pode acabar com a cara da Tânia. Agora, onde encontra um Edward, infelizmente, a Bah Kika também não sabe... #Snif_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Ele riu porque achou bonitinho ela estar com ciúme, mas até aí, ele não imaginou que ela tivesse ficado tão mal com a situação... Não bate nele..._

_**Na Cullen: **__É, o Emmett até que está comportadinho... Acho que é porque ele sabe que o Edward gosta da Bella de verdade e está tentando fazer tudo dar certo._

_**Rafa123: **__Melhor que tapa da Bella – Dispensada do Edward! Muahahahaha!_

_**Manda23111: **__E quem não morria com um cunhado como o Emmett? Rsrsrs_

_**Vivicki: **__Bom, pelo menos a Bella aceitou sua sugestão de ir dar uns pega no Edward! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Ah, que romântico... Eu não fiz festa de 15 anos... Mas tudo bem! Rsrsrs_


	38. AVISO

Olá, meninas

Sei que já avisei no twitter, mas como a grande maioria não tem conta lá, estou deixando um avisinho aqui.

Meu notebook deu algum piri-paque e eu vou ter que esperar resolver isso para poder postar novamente.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu ainda, então...

Estou escrevendo à mão enquanto isso, e assim que conseguir sentar e digitar em algum lugar, eu postarei novamente.

Sei que vocês compreendem.

Muito obrigada.

Bjs

Espero voltar o mais em breve possível.


	39. Cap 36 Sistema Cantante Solar

_**Capítulo 36: Sistema Cantante Solar**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Oi" - Bella praticamente quicou assim que eu entrei em casa.

"Oi, linda" - Eu retribui seu sorriso, e Bella andou até mim, e me beijou devagar.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar" - Ela sorriu.

"Hum... Pelo tamanho do seu sorriso, eu acho que deve ser coisa muito boa" - Eu brinquei, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

"Eu..." - Bella sorriu nervosamente - "Eu fui até a Universidade e... E claro que eu parei meus estudos há muito tempo, e vou ter que dar duro de verdade para acompanhar o resto da turma... E também não é uma graduação de verdade - Você sabe... É apenas uma curso rápido" - Bella continuou falando rápido demais, quase engasgando com as palavras.

"Calma, meu anjo" - Eu ri de seu nervosismo - "Diga de uma vez o que esta acontecendo"

"Eles me aceitaram no curso de Secretariado" - Bella suspirou, sorrindo tanto, como se nem ela mesma pudesse acreditar no que estava dizendo.

"Ah, querida" - Eu a abracei, erguendo seu corpo do chão - "Meus parabéns! Eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair muito bem, e vai se formar uma secretaria linda!"

"Sim, sim" - Bella riu enquanto eu a colocava de volta no chão - "Obrigada, Edward" - Ela sussurrou emocionada, quando olhou em meus olhos - "Se não fosse por você, tenho certeza que não estaria fazendo nada disso"

"Eu sabia que você só precisava de um empurrãozinho, meu anjo"

"Obrigada" - Bella me abraçou outra vez.

"Hum... E quando suas aulas começam?" - Eu perguntei quando nos afastamos.

"Em três semanas" - Bella respondeu radiante.

"Ótimo! Vai ser perfeito, então"

"Perfeito para que?" - Bella me olhou confusa.

"Você tem uma semana para se organizar com toda a papelada da matrícula. Na semana que vem, eu estou indo para Nova Yorque verificar um contrato, e você pode vir comigo. E então, eu vou tirar uma semana de folga, para visitarmos a cidade toda juntos, antes de suas aulas começarem"

"É sério?" - Os olhos de Bella brilharam. E eu amava saber que eu havia causado aquele brilho, por mais bobo que isso fosse.

"Claro que sim" - Eu afirmei - "E então... Por acaso, minha menina já assistiu a algum musical?"

"Oh, mas é claro que sim" - Bella respondeu cinicamente - "Na verdade, eu até mesmo participei, sendo uma belíssima estrela na montagem do musical 'Sistema Cantante Solar' da minha turma da Terceira Série na Escola de Forks"

"Ah, mas eu pagaria qualquer coisa para ter visto isso! Você cantava?" - Eu ri.

"Não..." - Bella respondeu com um biquinho - "A menininha mais bonita, loira e delicada, fazia o solo sobre o Sol e a Lua e nós, meras estrelas, fazíamos algo como um 'eco' no fim das frases"

"Um eco?" - Eu ri.

"Hu-Hum"

"Como?"

"Como, como..." - Bella cantarolou, fazendo um eco de mim, e nós dois caímos na risada.

"Bom, eu só espero que, depois de ter participado de tal obra-prima, você não se decepcione ao assistir 'O Fantasma da Ópera"

"Oh, Deus! Isso é sério, Edward? O Fantasma da Ópera"

"E o que mais você quiser" - Eu afirmei, entusiasmado com sua alegria.

"Mas nos só temos duas semanas. Você acha que ainda vamos conseguir os ingressos?"

"Não se preocupe com os detalhes, meu anjo. Eu prometo que vou conseguir os ingressos para você"

"Oh!" - Bella segurou seu peito em um gesto dramático - "Edward Cullen, você é o meu herói!"

"E, por um acaso, eu não mereço um prêmio por isso?" - Eu perguntei.

"Mas é claro que merece" - Bella sorriu enquanto se aproximava e passava seus braços por meu pescoço - "Mas eu não faço idéia do que o senhor iria gostar..."

"Ah, Isabella..." - Eu sorri com a antecipação do momento - "Se tem algo que você sabe, é daquilo que eu vou gostar"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Arrgh!" - Bella praticamente rosnou ao desligar o telefone.

"O que houve agora, meu anjo?"

"Eles querem tantos documentos que já estou ficando com medo de não conseguir reunir tudo em tempo"

"Calma, amor" - Eu me sentei ao seu lado e afaguei sua mão - "Se você não conseguir arrumar tudo até o dia de viajarmos, eu posso ir antes para Nova Yorque. Você só precisa realmente chegar até sábado, porque eu já estou com tudo organizado"

"Mas eu não quero voar sem você" - Bella respondeu com um biquinho - "Quem vai me acalmar? E assistir desenho comigo?"

"Tudo bem" - Eu sorri para ela - "Eu pego um vôo até Seattle, busco você, e nós voamos juntos até Nova Yorque"

"Você não vai fazer isso" - Bella respondeu com uma careta.

"E porque não?"

"Porque é muito tempo voando, Edward. Você ficaria exausto! E, além do mais, eu só estou dramatizando - É claro que vou conseguir organizar tudo até o dia da matrícula"

"Está bem... Mas se você precisar de algo, e só dizer. Você sabe que eu ficaria imensamente feliz em ajudar com qualquer coisa que você precisar"

"Hum... Qualquer coisa?" - Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim - "Porque, você sabe... Eu acho que estou precisando relaxar um pouquinho, esquecer toda essa papelada..."

"Sei... E em que eu poderia ajudar a senhorita?"

"Ah... Que tal um beijinho?"

"UM beijo?"

"Hu-Hum" - Bella assentiu.

"UM só?" - Eu insisti.

"Bom, o senhor sabe..." - Bella chegou mais perto, jogando seus braços em meu pescoço, e eu passei minha mão por sua cintura - "Nos começamos com um beijo. Aí... Eu avalio se merece um 'replay'"

"Avalia? Mas olha só! Então quer dizer que a senhorita já esqueceu do meu beijo?"  
"Claro! Dez horas longe - O senhor pensa que é fácil?"

"Ah, coitada..." - Eu a puxei para o meu colo - "Vem aqui, vem. Eu vou te consolar dessa tristeza sem fim"

"Hum... Finalmente" - Bella riu baixinho e eu a acompanhei. 

**_PDV BELLA_**

Olhando toda a papelada reunida para a matrícula, eu me peguei olhando para o meu nome: 'Isabella Dwyer' - Nascida em Forks.

Essa era a verdade marcada em meus documentos. Mas eu nunca saberia se aquela era toda a verdade sobre mim.

Edward se aproximou e beijou meu pescoço, enquanto permanecia em pé, atrás da cadeira onde eu estava sentada, guardando tudo em uma pasta amarela.

"Algum problema com os documentos, meu anjo?" - Edward perguntou.

"Não..."

"Então porque você está com essa carinha? Você esta parecendo preocupada..."

"Não é nada..." - Eu suspirei.

"Pode falar o que é, meu anjo" - Edward insistiu - "Eu posso ajudar. Está faltando algum papel?"

"Não é nada com os papéis, Edward. É sobre mim..."

"O que sobre você?" - Edward pareceu confuso.

"Edward..." - Eu suspirei, quando algo me ocorreu - "Lembra quando você investigou sobre o acidente?"

"Ah, meu anjo... Eu já te pedi desculpas sobre isso"

"Eu sei. Eu não estou brigando, eu só... Eu só estava pensando se você poderia investigar uma coisa para mim"

"Investigar? Meu anjo, o que está acontecendo, afinal de contas?"

"Eu... Eu queria saber quem são os meus pais" - Eu confessei - "Eu não me lembro de nada sobre eles, e Jasper nunca queria falar sobre isso. Depois, eu ate tentei conseguir informações no orfanato, mas eles também não tinham muita coisa nos registros... Eu quero saber quem eles são, Edward. Ou... Quem eles foram... Eu quero saber porque eles me abandonaram"

"Tem certeza, meu anjo?" - Edward pareceu preocupado.

"Tenho" - Eu afirmei - "Eu quero saber quem sou de verdade. Eu quero saber se realmente sou Isabella Dwyer"

"Não importa o nome que a rosa tem, meu anjo. Você, sempre será você" - Edward sorriu, condescendente.

"Eu preciso saber, Edward" - Eu declarei, olhando em seus olhos.

"Tudo bem" - Edward concordou - "Eu vou conseguir uma investigação sobre seus pais"

"Obrigada"

"Mas você precisa me prometer que, seja lá qual for a 'verdade' que vamos descobrir, você não vai surtar"

"Edward!" - Eu ri - "E, por acaso, eu lá sou mulher de ficar surtando?"

"Mas é claro que não" - Edward revirou os olhos, rindo.

"Não vou dizer que não tenho medo" - Eu confessei, ficando séria - "Jasper sabia de alguma coisa e nunca quis me contar nada. Porque? Provavelmente, porque ele queria me proteger de algo..."

"Então não seria melhor se nos deixássemos isso para lá?" - Edward perguntou.

"Não! E nem pense em esconder a verdade de mim. Eu tenho o direito de saber a verdade"

"E porque o Jasper tinha o direito de proteger você, e eu não tenho?"

"Não começa, Edward Cullen" - Eu apontei - "Isso é chantagem emocional"

"E quando foi que eu disse que não era?"

"Deus!" - Eu ri - "Pare de agir como Alice!"

"Ah! Eu gosto de agir como ela - Você sempre ri!"

"Seu bobo..." - Eu acariciei seu rosto - "Eu não rio porque você age como a Alice. Eu rio simplesmente porque estou perto de você"

"Oh..." - Edward sorriu torto - "Obrigado, querida... Você fez meu dia valer a pena com essa frase" 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aqui estou eu: Matriculada e fazendo as malas, rumo a Nova Yorque.

Mesmo estando com a papelada pronta no dia em que Edward partiu, eu achei melhor ficar em Seattle e viajar só no fim da semana, quando Edward já estivesse livre.

Eram apenas três dias longe - Apesar de terem sido três dias bem tristes sem ele - Mas eu pensei que, sem Rosalie, eu acabaria passando o tempo todo trancada no quarto do hotel, sem nada para fazer, então...

Voar sozinha era a pior parte, mas eu não estava disposta a demonstrar isso. Se Edward notasse que eu estava preocupada, iria insistir com aquela loucura de pegar um vôo até aqui só para voar comigo para Nova Yorque.

Então, eu vou ser uma boa menina crescida, respirar fundo, e agüentar minhas cinco horas de vôo até os braços do meu Edward e as ruas da 'Big Apple'.

Meu celular começou a tocar do outro lado do quarto e eu sorri ao reconhecer o toque de Edward.

"Hey, meu amor" - Eu atendi.

"Hey, meu anjo" - A voz de Edward brilhou do outro lado da linha - "Como você está?"  
"Pronta, e morrendo de saudades de você..."

"Eu também estou com saudades... Quando foi que Emmett ficou de te buscar?"

"Ele deve estará chegando a qualquer momento" - Eu respondi quando conferi no relógio que já estava quase na hora de irmos para o aeroporto.

"Nervosa com o vôo?"

"Que nada! Estou super calma, e logo estarei com você"

"Acho bom. Porque Nova Yorque está um tédio sem você aqui"

"Engraçado... Seattle também está tão chato sem você aqui"

"Que bom que vamos nos encontrar logo, hein?" - Edward riu.

"Muito" - Eu concordei.

**You Are My Sunshine**

Você é meu raio de Sol

_**[Link no YouTube: www. Youtube. Com/ watch? v= pTV3hjQQMdo&feature= related]**_

You are my sunshine, My only sunshine.

_Você é meu raio de S__ol, meu único raio de Sol_

You make me happy, When skys are grey.

_Você me deixa feliz, mesmo quando o céu está cinza._

You never noticed, How much I love

_Você nunca notou, o quanto eu te amo_

So please don't take my sunshine away.

_Mas, por favor, não leve meu Raio de sol daqui._

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Oh, Gosh! Eu juro que meu coração começou a disparar assim que a aterrissagem do vôo de Bella foi anunciada no painel do aeroporto.  
Meu anjo, minha menina...

Três dias longe, e eu já estou louco de saudade. Como foi que essa pequena me deixou assim bobo tão rápido?

The other night dear, while I was sleeping,

_Na outra noite, querida, enquanto eu dormia_

I dreamt I held you in my arms.

_Eu sonhei que você estava em meus braços._

But when I awoke dear, You were not with me,

_Mas quando acordei, querida, e você não estava aqui_

So I hung my head and cried.

_Então eu perdi minha cabeça e chorei._

O sorriso dela assim que me viu pelo portão de desembarque, aqueceu meu coração. Eu imaginei que eu mesmo devia estar com o maior sorriso idiota no rosto, e não me surpreenderia em nada se todos os olhos do aeroporto estivessem em nós nesse momento.

Eu apenas não estava disposto a verificar se estavam. Porque eu estava ocupado demais com meus olhos presos em Isabella. E eu não podia enxergar nada mais em volta.

You are my sunshine, My only sunshine.

_Você é meu raio de Sol, meu único raio de Sol_

You make me happy, When skys are grey.

_Você me deixa feliz, mesmo quando o céu está cinza._

You never noticed, How much I love

_Você nunca notou, o quanto eu te amo_

So please don't take my sunshine away.

_Mas, por favor, não leve meu Raio de sol daqui_.

"Oi, meu anjo" - Eu sorri quando ela se aproximou - "Senti sua falta..."

"Eu também" - Bella sorriu lindamente enquanto vinha me abraçar.

"Como você está?" - Eu perguntei, enquanto afagava seu cabelo.

"Bem melhor agora" - Bella respondeu, enquanto me abraçava.

"Como foi seu vôo?" - Eu perguntei de forma corriqueira, enquanto respirava profundamente em seus cabelos.

"Tranquilo" - Bella respondeu calmamente.

"Mesmo?" - Eu insisti.

"Na verdade, tinha uma criança terrivelmente agitada sentada na poltrona logo atrás de mim, e ele sinceramente me deixou um pouco irritada. Mas eu sobrevivi"

"Mas e o vôo? Nenhuma turbulência, nem nada do tipo?"

"Tranquilo" - Bella deu de ombros e eu puxei seu rosto para mim, de modo que pudesse encará-lá, para poder ter certeza - "Eu juro" - Ela riu.

"Hum... Tudo bem... Vamos, então?"

"Vamos" - Bella assentiu animada enquanto passava um braço por minha cintura e apoiava sua cabeça em meu ombro.

"Eu tenho tanto o que te mostrar por aqui..." - Eu depositei um beijo em seu cabelo - "Precisamos achar um táxi"

"Táxi?" - Bella me olhou surpresa - "Você está mesmo andando de táxi esses dias todos?"

"Claro que não. Eu só queria estar com as mãos livres para abraçar você"

"Oun..." - Bella me olhou por debaixo de seus cílios - "Eu te amo"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas de meu coração!**_

_**Pessoas, ainda não consegui arrumar meu notebook, mas estou tentando me organizar para postar.**_

_**Quem tem conta, coloque em alerta para saber quando eu postar.**_

_**Para quem não tem conta, eu devo postar até sexta-feira, ok?**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Maah: **__Oun... Obrigada *_* Voltei!_

___**Ariadna: **__Eu não abandonei vocês! Foi o meu notebook que me abandonou! #snif_

___**Pollyanna Cullen: **__Obrigada pelo apoio!_

___**Phi Cullen: **__Pois é! Eu falei para o meu notebook que não pode! Mas ele nem ligou... Aliás, literalmente - Nem ligou MESMO!_

___**Daia Matos: **__Obrigada pelo apoio nesse momento difícil..._

___**Lara Cullen - sz: **__Pior que até hoje não sei o que aconteceu! Mas, pelo menos, eu voltei..._

___**Bell Mainard: **__Eu não ligo em ser 'sugada' Rsrsrs - Mas eu acho que o notebook realmente cansou de todas nós!_

___**Rosana Tecshu: **__Não chores mais - Eu voltei!_

___**Bee Stream: **__Que nada, menina! Até agora, ele permanece mortinho da silva!_

___**Vanessa Dark: **__Pronto! Voltei!_

___**Isa Stream: **__Mano! Saudades de você! Mas agora nós vamos nos encontrar, neh? Vamos, neh? *carinha de gato de botas do Shrek_

___**Raffa: **__A Bella também adorou esse jantar, menina! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh Cullen: **__Ah, coitada de você... Mas estou atualizando FINALMENTE! E obrigada por todos os elogios (E por suas TRÊS reviews! Hehehe)_

___**T. Yuki: **__safadinhos, nada! Diz que você também não ia querer aproveitar 110% se tivesse a sorte de ter um Edward Cullen em sua vida? Rsrsrs_

___**Carol Machado: **__"jantares serão a refeição preferida da Bella" - Morri! Rsrsrs_

___**Biana: **__A Bella também está ansiosa pela próxima aula do senhor Edward... Rsrsrs_

___**DeniseBelle26: **__Menina! inveja É pecado! Que que isso? Rsrsrs_

___**Karen Marie Cullen: **__Obrigada *_*_

___**Aryna: **__Muito obrigada._

___**Luna Stew: **__Infelizmente, não é mesmo qualquer uma que tem a sorte de ter um jantar desses... Eu, por exemplo, não tenho _O__

___**Lunna Cullen: **__Ah! Esse chato do FF engoliu meu placar! Mas o Edward estava ganhando de milhaaaares da Tânia!_

___**Gláucia S: **__Tadinhos... É safadeza, não! É só... 'animacao' Hehehe_

___**Na Cullen: **__Ah, menina! Caviar deve ser nojento! Mas, pelo Edward, eu provava! Rsrsrs_

___**Kellynha Cullen: **__Ah, o jantar... *suspiros_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Ela aceitou a sugestão da faculdade, neh? Hehehe_

___**MrSouza Cullen: **__Oras, o Edward é um homem jovem e viril, menina! Rsrsrs_

___**Taise Nogueira: **__Casal de coelhos assanhados, com certeza! Rsrsrs_

___**Vic P: **__Ah, menina! Você anda atrasando demais! Rsrsrs - Brincadeira, viu? Você é sempre bem-vinda, mesmo 'atrasada';_

_**Lmcphei: **__Opa! Olha que eu senti uma certa animação de sua parte com esse certo carinha 'gente gradissima'_

___**Deb: **__É, os dois estão se dando muito bem... Em todos os sentidos. Rsrsrs_

___**Priii: **__Acho que ainda vou usar essa aula do Edward sobre os altos e baixos da bolsa. Rsrsrs_

___**Manda23111: **__Pois é, menina! Jantar combina com fogo, neh? Hehehe_

___**Vivicki: **__Então, não toma, Uai! Faz uma promessa: "Só volto a tomar champanhe quando for na companhia de alguém como Edward Cullen" Rsrsrs_


	40. Cap 37 New York  PARTE I

_**Capítulo 37: New York - PARTE I  
**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Nós logo conseguimos um táxi e Edward indicou o hotel ao motorista. Nós nos sentamos o mais próximo possível e Edward acariciou minha coxa por cima da calça.  
Edward beijou a lateral de minha cabeça, e então minha bochecha, antes de mordiscar minha orelha e beijar meu pescoço.

"Pare" - Eu ri baixinho, vendo os olhos do taxista presos na atividade em seu banco de trás.

"Por quê?" - Ele brincou com o nariz em minha orelha e eu senti cada pelo de meu corpo ficando arrepiado.

"Porque o taxista está conferindo pelo retrovisor" - Eu respondi em sua orelha e juro que ouvi um rosnado escapar de Edward.

"Podemos ir mais rápido, senhor?" - Edward perguntou, se ajeitando no banco do tradicional carro amarelo - "Não vejo motivo para irmos tão devagar"

"Sexta-feira à noite" - O taxista respondeu - "New York nunca para, mas hoje temos um trânsito especialmente carregado"

"Não estou vendo nada tão intenso" - Edward retrucou e eu apertei sua coxa, em um protesto. Por mais que o homem tivesse sido indiscreto nos observando, não havia porque maltratá-lo.

O restante da viagem foi mais silencioso. Edward passou todo o tempo vigiando os olhos do taxista.

Em meia-hora estávamos no hotel.

As garotas trabalhando na recepção sorriram como bobas assim que Edward passou pela porta. Eu fiquei me perguntando se ele realmente não notava esse tipo de coisa, ou se ele apenas fingia não notar, porque era mais fácil do que ter que se preocupar em dispensar todas as mulheres em volta.

Edward passou um braço por minha cintura, e com a outra mão carregou minha mala. Nós seguimos diretamente para o elevador e eu quase pude ouvir os suspiros no salão, e as mulheres pensando 'Porque ela e não eu?'

Não que eu fizesse idéia da resposta...

"Você está com fome?" - Edward perguntou assim que entramos na suíte que ele já estava ocupando - "Vamos pedir serviço de quarto. Algo parece especialmente bom para você?"

"Caviar?" - Eu brinquei, tentando não corar. Edward riu e andou até mim.

"Isso é sério?" - Ele perguntou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha - "Se você quer mesmo caviar, nós podemos pedir. Mas, se você só está falando isso porque quer me provocar, nada feito - Hoje é dia de descansar. Nada de estripulias"

"Ah..." - Eu fiz um biquinho - "Mas eu gosto de estripulias"

"Linda... Eu prometo que amanhã podemos ter toda a 'estripulia' que você quiser. Mas você voou mais de cinco horas - Você precisa dormir, ou não vamos dar conta de conhecer todos os lugares que quero te mostrar"

Eu ia fazer um biquinho e agir como uma menina mimada, mas para falar a verdade, eu estava realmente cansada - Definitivamente, Isabella Dwyer não foi feita para voar.  
Mas aí, já que estávamos tão perto, e aproveitei para beijá-lo.

Eu me senti bem menos sozinha em minha saudade boba quando Edward gemeu durante o beijo. Embora já tivéssemos nos beijado desde que eu havia pousado em NY, beijos em lugares reservados sempre são melhores e mais entregues.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo e apoiou sua testa contra a minha. Eu sorri ao perceber que ele estava sem ar.

"Quer tomar um banho enquanto eu peço a comida?" - Ele ofereceu.

"Hum... Pode ser depois?" - Eu respondi com uma pequena careta - "Eu queria aproveitar para ficar assim com você um pouquinho... Matar essa saudade"

"Ah" - Edward sorriu - "Claro que pode. Para falar a verdade, eu iria adorar"

Edward pediu uma massa para jantarmos, e nós ficamos abraçadinhos, conversando todas as bobagens que tínhamos para contar um ao outro, esperando a comida chegar.

"E como estão as coisas em Seattle?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto me fazia engolir um pouco da massa com molho branco.

"Chatas" - Eu tentei não rir e nem engasgar com a comida - "E seu contrato?"

"Tudo certo. Já fechamos" - Edward me ofereceu outra porção do macarrão.

"E as mulheres?"

"Que mulheres?"

"Jura que nenhuma mulher deu em cima de você?"

"Isabella!" - Edward riu.

"Eu teria dado em cima de você" - Eu dei de ombros.

"Anjo, eu não queria ter que te perguntar isso, mas... Você bebeu?"

"Não..." - Eu sou uma péssima mentirosa mesmo! Senti meu rosto queimando imediatamente.

"Isabella?" - Edward me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Foi só uma dose de uísque para relaxar..." - Eu confessei.

"Você bebeu uísque durante o vôo? Você tem noção que o efeito do álcool triplica dentro do avião?"

"Ah, não exagera" - Eu revirei os olhos - "Não estou bêbada"

"Mas está bem alegrinha" - Edward riu.

"Ah, meu bem... Aproveita, então" - Eu pisquei para ele.

"Mas eu não estou dizendo?" - Edward riu mais alto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu detestava a maneira como Edward costumava acordar animado por mais cedo que fosse, mas hoje eu estava ansiosa demais para não pular da cama assim que o Sol entrou por nossa janela.

Nós estávamos em um hotel com vista para o Central Park e eu sorri observando as pessoas tão pequenininhas passeando lá embaixo.

"Bom dia, meu anjo" - Edward beijou minha bochecha quando saiu do banheiro e me encontrou olhando pela janela - "Já em pé?"

"Fiquei com medo que você me largasse aqui"

"E fazendo piadinha?" - Edward riu - "Quem é você e o que você fez com a minha mulher?"

Eu sorri feito boba ao ouvir Edward me chamando de 'minha mulher'. Eu definitivamente era dele, muito embora aquela expressão me fizesse pensar em compromissos mais profundos.

Eu andei até ele e o beijei - "Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Eu fiz tudo errado, e se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu mudaria tudo. Menos você. Porque você é a única coisa boa que eu tenho"

"Hey..." - Edward repreendeu - "Não fale assim. Você não fez nada de errado, você apenas lidou com tudo aquilo que a vida te trouxe"

"Não sei... Talvez tudo fosse diferente se eu não estivesse dirigindo naquele dia"  
"Bella, o acidente foi culpa do caminhão e você sabe disso"

"Mas talvez o Jasper tivesse tido tempo de reagir"

"Ele havia bebido, Bella... Pare com isso" - Edward franziu o cenho e então suspirou profundamente - "Você acha que eu também não queria poder mudar tudo? Você acha que eu não queria voltar atrás e poder estar com a minha irmã? Eu também queria poder voltar atrás e não ter dito as coisas que eu disse para você... Mas nós não podemos voltar atrás... Nós só podemos seguir daqui" - Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos - "E já que eu não pude cuidar da Alice, me deixe cuidar de você"

"Eu sempre vou deixar. Enquanto você me quiser, eu vou estar aqui"

"Eu sempre vou cuidar de você, meu anjo" - Edward sorriu, e me abraçou apertado.

**All I Ask Of You  
**É tudo o que te peço – Trilha de 'O Fantasma da Ópera'

**[Link para o Youtube: youtube. ****Com/ watch? V= h43VhgiYQgI&feature= related]**

No more talk of darkness,  
_Não fale mais da escuridão_  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
_Esqueça os seus medos_  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
_Eu estou aqui - nada vai machucá-la_  
My words will warm and calm you.  
_Minhas palavras vão aquecê-la e acalmá-la_

Let me be your freedom,  
_Permita-me ser sua liberdade_  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
_Deixe a luz do dia secar suas lágrimas_  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
_Eu estou aqui. Com você. Ao seu lado_  
To guard you and to guide you...  
_Para guardá-la e guiá-la_

Say you love me  
_Diga que me ama  
_Every waking moment,  
_Em todo momento_  
Turn my head with talk of summertime...  
_Conte-me histórias de verão_  
Say you need me with you,  
_Diga que também precisa de mim_  
Now and always...  
_Agora e sempre_  
Promise me that all you say is true...  
_Prometa que só me dirá a verdade_  
That's all I ask of you...  
_Isso é tudo o que te peço..._

Edward estava tão atencioso e cuidadoso, orbitando à minha volta, como se fosse um sacrilégio que qualquer outra pessoa me tocasse, mesmo quando estávamos no meio da multidão que visitava a Estátua da Liberdade.

Let me be your shelter,  
_Deixe-me ser seu abrigo_  
Let me be your light  
_Deixe-me ser sua luz_  
You're safe - no one will find you  
_Você está a salvo - Nada vai te alcançar_  
Your fears are far behind you...  
_Seus medos ficaram para trás_

All I want is freedom,  
_Tudo o que quero é liberdade_  
A world with no more night  
_Um mundo onde não haja noite_  
And you always beside me  
_E você sempre ao meu lado_  
To hold me and to hide me...  
_Para abraçar e proteger_

Esse foi o passeio que ele escolheu para que fizéssemos no primeiro dia. Mas eu sabia que ainda havia muito o que conhecer e ver em NY.

Nós passamos o dia fora, conhecendo as ruas e o Central Park. Andamos bastante a pé, de mãos dadas...

Edward programou apenas um jantar para nossa primeira noite aqui. Mas, nas outras noites, ele havia comprado ingressos para diversos musicais! E eu mal podia esperar para ver cada um deles!

Ele estava tão bonito quando saimos para jantar, apesar de estar bem despojado... Mas, afinal, quando Edward não estava lindo? 

Then say you'll share with me  
_Então diga que partilhará comigo_  
One love, one lifetime  
_Um amor, uma vida_  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
_Deixe-me tirá-la dessa solidão_  
Say you need me with you  
_Diga que precisa de mim_  
Here, beside you  
_Aqui, com você_  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
_E para onde for, leve-me com você_  
Christine, That's all I ask of you...  
Isso é tudo o que te peço... 

Then say you'll share with me  
_Diga que partilhará comigo_  
One love, one lifetime  
_Um amor, uma vida_  
Say the word  
_Diga uma palavra_  
And I will follow you...  
_E eu te seguirei_

Share each day with me,  
_Partilhe seus dias comigo_  
Each night, each morning...  
_Cada noite, cada manhã_

Say you love me...  
_Diga que me ama_

You know I do...  
_Você sabe que amo_

Love me - That's all I ask of you...  
_Ame-me - Isso é tudo o que eu te peço_

Anywhere you go  
_E para qualquer lugar que você for,_  
Let me go too...  
_Eu irei também…_  
Love me - That's all I ask of you...  
_Ame-me - Isso é tudo o que te peço..._

Eu lhe dei meu braço quando entramos no restaurante, me sentindo a mulher mais sortuda daquele lugar. Nós jantamos. E só isso. Mas era incrível me sentir livre para fazer coisas assim tão simples ao lado dele.

Mas, mesmo assim, Edward estava muito enganado se pensava que eu havia esquecido de seu ataque de bom moço na outra noite. Hoje era meu dia, e eu havia planejado minha vingança para quando voltássemos para o quarto do hotel.

Eu coloquei minha melhor camisola - curta e azul - E me deitei enquanto Edward estava no banheiro, me virando para a janela e já apagando a luz.

Quando Edward veio para a cama, sua primeira reação foi correr a mão por minha coxa por debaixo do lençol. Eu estremeci quando ele beijou meu ombro, mas respirei fundo e busquei forças nem sei onde.

"Camisola nova, meu anjo?" - Edward ronronou em meu ouvido.

"É" - Eu fiz meu melhor para não parecer desesperada.

"Tudo bem... Vou fazer o possível para mantê-la intacta"

Sim, Edward Cullen joga sujo. Mas Isabella Dwyer vai ser forte.

"Edward... Estou cansada" - Eu me encolhi.

"Hum... Cadê aquela mulher que ontem estava tentando me convencer a fazer todo tipo de 'estripulias'?" - Edward brincou.

"Disse bem: ONTEM. Hoje, eu estou cansada. Não quero"

Edward parou um segundo e então, eu quase podia ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando - "Você está brava comigo?"

"Eu? Porque? Deveria?"

"Eu não sei..." - Edward parecia estar tentando desvendar uma fórmula química incompreensível - "Mas você parece estar"

"Eu não" - Respondi com aquele tom feminino de 'sim, eu estou, mesmo que esteja dizendo que não'

"O que foi que eu fiz, meu anjo?"

"Nada, Edward. Eu só não estou a fim. Porque você pode decidir que não vamos transar em um dia, mas eu tenho que ter uma motivo que você ache válido para dizer que não quero transar no outro dia?"

"Oh... Você ficou chateada comigo" - Edward finalmente concluiu.

"Eu só não gosto de ser tratada como um objeto. Você não pode decidir sozinho aquilo que envolve nós dois"

"Desculpa" - Edward suspirou, parecendo meio chocado. Eu sabia que não era sua intenção me chatear, mas chateou - "Eu só estava pensando no seu bem, meu anjo. Você estava cansada, e..."

"Eu acho que já sou bem grandinha para decidir quando estou cansada ou não" - Eu me virei para encará-lo.

"Desculpa... Você quer que eu peça desculpas?"

"Seria bom"

"Me desculpa. Juro que não foi por mal, e prometo que não faço mais"

"Acho bom"

"Sinto muito, meu amor" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto.

"Agora me beija"

"O que?" - Edward sorriu, confuso.

"Me beija" - Eu sussurrei, já me aproximando de sua boca - "Você sabe que eu estou morrendo de saudade de você"

Edward estava sendo carinhoso, mas eu estava com pressa, e protestei quando ele tentou ir devagar.

"Edward..."

"Calma, amor" - Ele segurou meu quadril.

"Não dá, Edward! Estou com pressa. Você me deixou assim desde ontem"

"Você devia ter me dito"

"Você não me perguntou..."

"Ah, Bella... desculpa"

"Edward..." - Eu puxei seu ombro e olhei em seus olhos - "Para de me pedir desculpas, e faz amor comigo"

Tudo bem, eu confesso: Isabella Dwyer também não é tão forte assim! 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Nós visitamos cada ponto de NY.

Nós almoçamos na Times Square e jantamos em um barco que passa pelo canal que liga a ilha ao continente. Nós fizemos compras na 5th Av., e Edward comprou uma pulseira linda para Rosalie, já que seu aniversário estava chegando.

Nós tínhamos ingressos para os melhores musicais, embora Edward tenha ficado chateado porque não encontramos uma montagem de Cats em cartaz.

"O Fantasma da Ópera é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!" - Eu comentei enquanto saíamos do teatro. Era o primeiro musical que estávamos vendo, mas era algo tão irreal, que parecia até um sonho.

"Assim eu vou ficar com ciúme do Raoul" - Edward brincou.

"Estou me referindo ao musical, Edward Cullen. Embora o ator seja muito bonito, nesse quesito, VOCÊ é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi" - Eu sorri para ele.

"Uh... Acho que meu ego não é capaz de se expandir tanto"

"Seu ego já é enorme, Edward! Você não precisa de mim para inflá-lo"

"Mas você sempre será bem vinda ao fazer isso"

"Só ISSO?" - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha, querendo provocá-lo.

"Você sempre será bem-vinda ao fazer o que quiser DE mim, POR mim, PARA mim, COMIGO..."

"Mesmo?"

"Juro. Aliás, só para provar minha devoção para com a bela dama, hoje a noite será toda sua. Pode escolher: Nós vamos fazer o que você quiser, do jeito que você quiser"

"Na posição em que eu quiser?" - Eu provoquei

"Pode escolher"

"Acho melhor irmos logo para o hotel, então"

"Como a senhora quiser"

"Usa o sotaque" - Eu pedi.

"Como preferir, my love" - Edward carregou a frase com seu sotaque inglês e eu senti os pelos de meu braço ficando arrepiados um a um.

"Você me deixa louca, sabia?" - Eu confessei, enquanto Edward dava sinal e fazia um táxi parar no meio-fio.

"Eu só retribuo" - Edward sorriu torto, e abriu a porta para que eu entrasse no carro.

Sua mão não deixou minha perna todo o tempo até que estivéssemos no hotel.

"Posso quebrar a promessa?" - Edward me olhou, com os olhos estreitados, nos detendo na calçada.

"O que?"

"Posso fazer uma coisa? Do meu jeito?"

"Achei que a noite fosse minha, mocinho" - Eu brinquei.

"Quer passear de carruagem no Central Park?"

"Ah, Edward... Como é que eu posso dizer não para isso?"

"Bom, eu prometo que, depois do passeio, você ainda pode fazer o que quiser, do jeito que quiser" - Ele sorriu torto.

"Na posição em que eu quiser. Não esqueça"

"Pode deixar, my love" - Edward usou o sotaque.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" - Eu revirei os olhos - "Vou aceitar só porque você tem sido um bom menino"

Nós andamos até o parque e Edward alugou uma das carruagens. Era um cenário tão lindo... Era primavera e nós nos sentamos juntinhos, passeando entre as flores que pendiam das árvores em volta.

"Isso parece até cenário de filme..." - Eu suspirei.

"E é. Vários e vários filmes têm cenas no Central Park" - Edward disse, enquanto afastava meu cabelo para trás da orelha, de forma displicente - "Eu gosto de Outono em Nova York"

"Outono em Nova York?" - Eu o encarei - "E você assistiu com quem? Porque isso não é filme que menino escolhe sozinho"

"E não escolhi mesmo" - Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Edward - "Assisti com uma menina"

"Uma certa loira?"

"É... É uma loira, sim... A Rose, sua boba" - Edward riu - "Minha irmã tinha brigado com o Emmett e me obrigou a ficar em casa, com ela, de pijama, chorando no sofá e suspirando pelo Richard Gere"

"Ai... Desculpa" - Eu resmunguei.

"Precisa pedir desculpa não... Sabe que eu fico até lisonjeado quando você demonstra um pouquinho de ciúme de mim?"

"Senhor... O passeio termina aqui" - O homem que guiava a carruagem indicou.

"Tudo bem" - Edward sorriu. Ele desceu, e me ajudou a descer, pagou o homem, e nós estávamos indo de volta para o hotel, quando ele se deteve no meio do parque - "Bella... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa"

"O que foi?"

"Isabella Dwyer... Quer namorar comigo?"

"Ah, Edward..." - Eu sorri feito boba - "E o que é que temos feito todo esse tempo?"

"Mas eu quero que seja oficial. Eu quero que todo mundo saiba. Eu quero dizer com todo o meu orgulho que você é a minha namorada"

"Eu sou" - Eu afirmei, olhando em seus olhos - "Sua namorada"

"Então é oficial?"

"Sim"

"Hum..." - Edward sorriu - "Então vamos embora, que eu estou louquinho para ser abusado por minha namoradinha linda"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mamma Mia! Foi o segundo musical que nós assistimos. Eu adorei, mas Edward disse que era 'menininha' demais para o gosto dele.

"E isso diz o cara que gostou de 'Outono em Nova Iorque'" - Eu ri, enquanto me sentava na beirada da cama, tirando meus sapatos.

"Hey! É pela lembrança sentimental de estar com a minha irmã"

"Sei..."

"Está me provocando, Isabella?" - Edward começou a andar provocadoramente em minha direção - "Quer dizer o que? Que eu não sou homem o suficiente para você?"

"Interprete como quiser" - Eu dei de ombros. Provocá-lo era tão divertido. E excitante...

"Você não devia me provocar assim" - Edward apertou seus olhos, vindo até a beira da cama e acariciando meu tornozelo - "Agora eu vou ser obrigado a te mostrar que sou homem o bastante" - Ele puxou minha perna sem aviso e me fez cair sobre a cama.

Eu sorri e passei os dedos de minha mão por seu cabelo - "Você sabe muito bem que é muito mais que homem o bastante"

"Sou?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto abria o botão de minha calça.

"Ah, e como..."

**Honey Honey**  
Querido, querido – trilha de 'Mamma Mia!'

**[Link para o Youtube: youtube. Com/ watch? V= jzk6h7qUUCA]**

Honey honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, você me estremece - aha, querido_  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, assim você me mata - aha, querido_  
I've heard about him before  
_Eu havia ouvido falar de você_  
I wanted to know some more  
_E queria saber algo mais_  
And now i know what they mean,  
_E agora eu sei o que queriam dizer_  
he's a love machine  
_Ele é uma máquina de fazer amor_  
Oh, he makes me dizzy  
_Oh, ele me deixa tonta_

"Não pense que doces palavras vão livrá-la de seu castigo" - Edward puxou a calça para longe de meu corpo.  
"Castigo?" - Eu senti minha boca seca com a forma como ele beijou minha barriga - "Com um carrasco desses, quem quer a liberdade?"  
A língua de Edward correndo em minha pele estava me deixando louca. Ele me ergueu um pouquinho da cama, tirando minha blusa, antes de tirar sua própria calça e deitar sobre mim. Edward sorriu antes de esconder seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço, beijando toda a área.  
"Eu adoro o jeito como seu corpo se encaixa no meu... Você foi feita para mim, Isabella. Só para mim..." - Edward sussurrou, meio sem ar.  
Eu puxei sua boxer e Edward se ergueu em seus próprios braços, me dando espaço para tirá-la.  
"Hum..." - Eu mesma gemi quando acariciei Edward - "Acho que meu carrasco está pronto para me castigar"  
"E você parece feliz com isso"  
"Mais que feliz, senhor Edward... Eu estou ansiosa"

Honey honey, let me feel it, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, deixe-me sentir isso - aha, querido_  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, não esconda isso - aha, querido_  
The way that you kiss good night  
_Seu beijo de boa noite_  
The way that you hold me tight  
_Seu jeito de me abraçar_  
I feel like i wanna sing  
_Eu sinto que quero cantar_  
When you do your thing  
_Quando vocês faz 'coisas'_

"Ah, meu anjinho..." - Edward se afastou, e começou a tirar minha lingerie - "Então não vamos mais esperar, não é mesmo?"  
"Por favor" - Eu sussurrei sem ar, quando Edward acariciou minha intimidade com um dedo.  
"Calma, anjo... Você é sempre tão apressada" - Edward riu.  
"Você diz isso, porque não tem noção do que faz com o meu corpo"  
"Sinto muito... hoje eu não estou com nenhuma pressa" - Edward beijou minha coxa e eu agarrei seu cabelo - "Acho melhor você relaxar" 

Honey, honey touch me baby, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, toque-me, baby - aha, querido_  
Honey, honey hold me baby, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, segure-me, baby - aha, querido_  
You look like a movie star,  
_Você parece uma estrela de cinema_  
But i love just who you are  
_Mas eu realmente amo a pessoa que você é_  
And honey to say the least you a doggone beast  
_E, querido, eu preciso dizer: Você é um animal selvagem!_

"Ai, Edward..." - Eu gemi quando ele mordeu devagar.  
"Eu deixei você mandar ontem, meu bem" - Edward voltou a me acariciar com seus dedos, e veio morder minha orelha - "Hoje é a minha vez"

Honey honey, how he thrills me, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, você me estremece - aha, querido_  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, aha, honey honey  
_Querido, assim você me mata - aha, querido_  
I've heard about you before  
_Eu havia ouvido falar de você_  
I wanted to know some more  
_E queria saber algo mais_  
And know i'm about to see,  
_E agora quero saber_  
what you mean to me  
_O que significa para mim_

"E eu quero você, todas as vezes, de todas as maneiras, até você implorar para que eu pare"  
"Eu não vou" - Eu deixei escapar um gemido enquanto arfava, tentando rir.  
"Ótimo. Era exatamente isso que eu esperava escutar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Está um calor por aqui, não? Rsrsrs  
Eu vou responder minhas reviews fofas, e nós nos vemos segundona, com o resto da viagem (Se a Bella sobreviver para o resto da viagem... Rsrsrs)  
Beijinhos, lindezas.

_**Meu twitter é Bah_Kika**_

_**E agora acho que vamos voltar ao cronograma normal de postagens: Segunda, quarta e sexta.**_

_Pollyanna cullen: Obrigada. Reza pela minha TV também? Ela surtou..._

La Noite: Hum... O Jasper é irmão dela, sim...

Lara Cullen - sz: tudo indo bem e eu acho que nem os pais da Bella vão causar turbulências muito profundas.

Isa Alonso: Vaga no avião, é? Sei, sei... Rsrsrs

T. Yuki: Pura? Rá-rá! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Kellynha Cullen: Meu twitter é Bah_kika. Te espero por lá!

Rosana Tecshu: Mas a coitada da Bella tem o direito de conhecer o verdadeiro passado dela!

Maah: Acho que agora vai dar para voltar ao ritmo normal de postagens.

Deb: NY será ótima. Aliás, já está sendo! Rsrsrs

Carol Machado: Uma moça! Viajou sozinha, encheu a cara! Rsrsrs

Sofiapt: Mocinha Bia! Eu respondi as reviews tanto do aviso quanto do capítulo anterior. O que acontece é que sua review tinha sido no OUTRO capítulo - "Flórida - PARTE I". No capítulo "Flórida- PARTE II", você não deixou review. Pode ir lá e conferir.  
A review que você deixou, eu já tinha respondido.  
De qualquer maneira, parabéns por seu aniversário. Espero que tenha sido um aniversário muito feliz.

Lunna Cullen: Fofos e sexys! Rrsrsrsrsrs

Biana: Ah, sim! Agora a Bella resolveu ser felizinha! Rsrsrs

Deh Cullen: Calma! Não chore ainda - Ao menos espere saber a verdade para ver se vale a pena deixar suas lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto! Rsrsrs

Na Cullen: Se a Bella for secretária do Edward, os dois não vão nem conseguir trabalhar! Vão ficar de safadeza o dia inteiro! Rsrsrs

Isa Stream: Fantasma da Ópera E Mamma Mia! E Edward Cullen no fim da noite... Está bom, ou você queria mais? Rsrsrs

Bell Mainard: É que ele é O notebook. Porque, se fosse feminino, ia estar apaixonado pelo Edward também! Rsrsrs

Daia Matos: Estava procurando uma autorizada e nada! Estou com medo de mandar em qualquer lugar... Sei lá o que será de mim!

Luna Stew: 'malditamente fofos' foi o máximo! Rsrsrs

Vic P: Sempre bem-vinda! Independente da hora! Rsrsrs

Belle: Vocês andam tão pessimistas! Já ficam esperando maldades, como se eu fosse capaz de escever algo mal como a morte de alguém (autora com cara de cínica)

Vivicki: Já disse que terei uma séria conversa com esse seu namorado! Tem que abraçar no aeroporto! Aliás, tem que vir correndo, te pegar nos braços e te erguer do chão! (Ahã, Cláudia! Total)

Luciane: Eu também estava com saudade! Mas agora acho que voltaremos ao normal.

Amanda: oh, se NY promete! Rsrsrs

Priiii: Obrigada pela sorte lançada para mim! Manda um Edward tbm que eu aceito bem linda!


	41. Cap 38 New York PARTE II

_**Capítulo 38: New York - PARTE II**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Ah, Edward! Me conta! O que nós vamos assistir hoje?"

"Calma!" - Edward riu - "Você anda ansiosa demais"

"Você é que anda misterioso demais!" - Eu reclamei.

"Eu não ando misterioso demais: Eu apenas gosto de te surpreender" - Edward sorriu lindamente torto - "Porque seu olho brilha, e eu sinceramente, fico ainda mais apaixonado cada vez que isso acontece"

"Ah, Edward... Isso foi lindo" - Eu acariciei seu rosto - "Mas, honestamente, eu acho que você só está tentando me enrolar"

"Eu não estou tentando te enrolar" - Edward bateu seu dedo indicador na ponta de meu nariz - "E nós estamos indo ver 'O Rei Leão'"

"Oh..." - Eu suspirei feito uma criança - "O Rei Leão? Jura?"

"Viu?" - Edward riu, passando seu dedo logo abaixo do meu olho - "É exatamente isso que eu adoro... Vou ter que descobrir uma maneira de fazer isso todos os dias quando nós voltarmos para Seattle"

"Quando nós voltarmos para CASA" - Eu corrigi.

"Hum... Então, Seattle é sua casa agora?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Sua casa é minha casa agora. Seu abraço é minha casa agora... Sinto muito, Edward Cullen, mas você não vai mais se livrar de mim tão fácil"

"Mesmo se formos viver assim: De quarto de hotel em quarto de hotel?"

"Bom, se for ser tão divertido quanto tem sido, eu realmente não me importo nem um pouco" - Eu ri - "Aliás, por mim, nós nem precisamos ficar saindo do quarto, nem nada..."

"Ah, sei... Então, quer dizer que eu posso cancelar o musical de hoje?"

"Mas seria um desperdício tão grande nós perdermos ingressos tão concorridos! Eu não gostaria de saber que você gastou seu dinheiro à toa" - Eu fiz minha melhor cara de dó.

"Está bem..." - Edward exibiu um biquinho - "Eu faço o sacrifício de levar você"

"Ah... Você quer que eu vá sozinha?"

"Mas de jeito nenhum, Isabella. Você sabe que é muito perigoso: Há hienas à espreita em todos os cantos"

"Oh, meu Simba, meu herói!" - Eu ri - "Saiba que, ao seu lado, eu enfrentaria até mesmo o cemitério de elefantes!"

"Então vamos, minha rainha" - Edward me beijou - "Porque eu acho que já estou sentindo o amor no ar esta noite"

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?**  
Você pode sentir o amor essa noite?

**[link: /watch? V= ytIRdeM – ed0& feature= fvsr]**

There's a calm surrender  
_Há uma calma rendição_  
To the rush of day,  
_Ao tumulto do dia_  
When the heat of a rolling wind  
_Quando o calor de um furacão_  
Can be turned away  
_Pode se afastar_

An enchanted moment,  
_Um momento encantado_  
And it sees me through  
_Que me segue até o fim_  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
_Suficiente para que este guerreiro inquieto_  
Just to be with you  
_Queira apenas estar com você_

And can you feel the love tonight?  
_E você? Pode sentir o amor essa noite?_  
It is where we are  
_Ele está bem aqui conosco_  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
_E basta para este peregrino_  
That we've got this far  
_Que tenhamos chegado tão longe_

And can you feel the love tonight,  
_E você? __Pode sentir o amor essa noite?_  
How it's laid to rest?  
_A maneira como ele se acomodou entre nós_  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
_É o bastante para que reis e vagabundos_  
Believe the very best  
_Acreditem no melhor_

There's a time for everyone,  
_Existe um tempo para tudo_  
If they only learn  
_Se todos pudessem aprender_  
that the twisting kaleidoscope  
_Que o caleidoscópio gira_  
Moves us all in turn  
_E move a todos - um por um_

There's a rhyme and reason  
_Há versos e razões_  
To the wild outdoors  
_Para o mundo selvagem_  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
_Quando o coração desse viajante desafortunado_  
Beats in time with yours  
_Bate no mesmo ritmo, com o seu_

And can you feel the love tonight?  
_E você? Pode sentir o amor essa noite?_  
It is where we are  
_Ele está bem aqui conosco_  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
_E basta para este peregrino_  
That we've got this far  
_Que tenhamos chegado tão longe_

And can you feel the love tonight,  
_E você? __Pode sentir o amor essa noite_?  
How it's laid to rest?  
_A maneira como ele se acomodou entre nós_  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
_É o bastante para que reis e vagabundos_  
Believe the very best  
_Acreditem no melhor_

Eu chorei quando Kiara, o pequeno bebê de Simba e Nala foi erguido por Rafiki na Pedra do Orgulho.

Edward apenas segurou minha mão apertado, me mostrando que estava comigo. Ele não precisava me dizer que também havia pensado em nosso próprio bebê com aquela cena.

Nós sabíamos. E nós dois sentíamos. Mas quase nunca falávamos sobre isso.

De noite, enquanto Edward dormia calmamente, eu sonhei com nossa pequena Alice Elizabeth.

Eu sonhava com ela quase sempre. Mas, eu preferia não comentar com Edward, porque eu podia ver em seus olhos o quanto ele ficava preocupado com a forma como eu poderia reagir às lembranças do que havia acontecido.

Mas a verdade é que eu não me entristecia em sonhar com nossa filhinha. Muito pelo contrário: Era tão bom vê-la... E, em meus sonhos, ela sempre estava com Alice, com Jasper, e... De alguma maneira, eu simplesmente sabia que ela estava bem.

Eu sorri observando Edward dormir serenamente.

"Você é tão bonito" - Eu sussurrei para ele, enquanto corria um dedo por sua mandíbula. Edward resmungou e se remexeu um pouco - "Sabia que a nossa filha se parece muito com você?"

Ai, droga... Eu detesto chorar assim, do nada.  
Mas as lembranças do rostinho de Alice Elizabeth, de repente me encheram de emoção e, tudo acabou se transformando em lágrimas.

"Bella?"

E 'ai, droga' vezes mil! Eu detesto quando Edward me pega nesses momentos. Ele tinha que acordar exatamente agora?

"Hum?" - Eu tentei fazer parecer um resmungo do tipo 'você me acordou'

"Você está chorando, amor?" - Edward até tentou se virar, mas eu me encolhi contra ele - "O que foi que aconteceu?" - Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não foi nada, Edward... Só estava pensando"

"Pensando em quê?" - Edward conseguiu girar, e se sentou na cama, ficando de frente para mim.

"Não é nada"

"Se não fosse nada, você não estaria acordada até essa hora, chorando escondido"

"Eu não estou chorando escondido" - Eu tentei rir, não querendo ver Edward tão preocupado - "Mulheres choram, oras! É só isso"

"Você sonhou com o acidente?" - Edward afagou meu rosto, com sua expressão preocupada.

"Não"

"Com a minha irmã?" - Edward insistiu.

"Com todos eles..." - Eu confessei em um suspiro.

"Até com o bebê?"

"Hu-hum"

"Você tem sonhado com ela?"

"Muito" - Eu sorri um pouco, esperando que ele percebesse que aquilo não era algo ruim para mim - "Ela parece tanto com você... Nossa filha era mesmo uma princesa"

"Você não fica triste quando sonha com ela" - Edward concluiu para si mesmo.

"Não" - Eu afirmei - "É claro que não. Porque quando sonho com ela, ela sempre está bem, com Alice, e Jasper..."

"Certo..." - Edward concordou - "Eu acho que também gostaria de sonhar com ela, conhecer o rostinho da nossa filha..."

"Mas você conheceu o rosto dela. Quando ela nasceu"

"Mas ela era tão pequenininha, Bella... Não é a mesma coisa" - Edward suspirou enquanto se deitava ao meu lado outra vez.

"Eu queria ter visto o rostinho dela... Eu acho" - Eu tentei ponderar, me encolhendo contra ele - "Não... Realmente acho que não agüentaria ter visto nosso bebê naquele dia"

"Foi horrível" - Edward confessou - "A sensação de impotência, de não poder fazer nada por ela..."

"Eu sei"

"Bella?" - Edward chamou depois de estarmos em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Oi?"

"Você acha que, algum dia, nós vamos ter filhos?... Juntos? Quer dizer, outros filhos?"

"Eu não sei, Edward... Ainda tenho muito medo"

"Eu também... Mas o médico disse que as chances de acontecer novamente são mínimas, e, se nós quisermos tentar uma reprodução assistida, eles podem implantar apenas os embriões mais saudáveis"

"Você não acha estranho pensar em termos filhos dessa maneira? Porque, sinceramente, eu acho estranho pensar em um médico colocando um embrião no meu útero"

"Bom, o corpo é seu... Se você não se sente à vontade com a reprodução assistida, nós vamos tentar de outra maneira... Quando estivermos prontos"

"Eu vou estar pronta. Um dia. Prometo"

"Eu posso esperar"

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Nossa última noite em NY. Nosso último musical.

Amanhã, pela tarde, embarcamos de volta para Seattle, e para nossa vida normal. E para a faculdade!

Espero sobreviver às novidades...

"E então, não vai tentar adivinhar o que vamos ver hoje?" - Edward brincou enquanto eu me trocava. É claro que eu estava curiosa, mas havia sido forte o dia todo e não tinha pedido que ele me contasse.

"Hoje vou deixar você me surpreender na porta do teatro" - Eu sorri.

"Chicago" - Edward riu, antes de me beijar. Eu demorei um segundo para entender.

"Ah! O musical?" - Eu perguntei, rindo.

"Isso" - Edward assentiu - "Qual a graça?"

"A música que dancei para você naquele primeiro dia, lá no 'Nômades', era uma música da trilha do filme"

"Jura?" - Edward me olhou surpreso.

"Hu-hum. Não é das mais conhecidas, mas eu sei que é. 'Love is a crime'"

"Hum... E você acredita mesmo nisso?"

"If love is a crime, baby/ I'd do my time/ Whether it's wrong or right/ You can sentence me to life" - Eu declamei a letra, enquanto lançava meus braços em seu pescoço.  
(Se o amor é um crime, baby/ Eu o cometeria/ Se é certo, ou errado/ Você pode me sentenciar à vida)

"Hum... Acho que vamos precisar conversar sobre isso quando voltarmos" - Edward sorriu, me puxando para mais junto de si, com sua mão em minha cintura - "Ou vamos acabar nos atrasando"

"Tudo bem" - Eu sorri de volta - "Prometo que explicarei meu ponto de vista nos mínimos detalhes"

"E eu prometo que serei um juiz atento"

"Juiz? hum..." - Eu mordi meu próprio lábio, me aproximando mais de seu corpo - "O senhor sabe que fica tão sexy quando assume a postura de figuras de autoridade..."

"Isabella... Assim nós vamos nos atrasar"

"Está bem, está bem" - Eu fiz um biquinho - "Eu posso esperar"

"Você fica uma gracinha quando assume a postura de menina inocente" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Talvez sejamos a dupla perfeita, então..."

"Ah, nós somos"

Chicago foi o musical mais maluco que assistimos!  
O fantasma da Ópera era tão romântico, e Mamma Mia! e o Rei Leão eram leves e felizes. Mas Chicago era a coisa mais maluca que havíamos assistido!

Mas, ao menos, nós realmente relaxamos e nos divertimos muito!

"E então? Você gostou de Chicago?"

"Muito! Foi tão divertido!" - Eu sorri para ele.

"Ah, meu anjo" - Edward acariciou minha perna - "Eu gosto tanto de te ver sorrir assim"

"Você me faz sorrir assim" - Eu confessei, com um sorriso - "Eu te amo muito, sabia? Mais do que achei que fosse ser capaz de amar alguém um dia"

Edward sorriu um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso com algo como... Como uma certeza, e um alívio... Algo como... Uma cumplicidade em nosso amor.

"Quer sair para jantar?" - Ele perguntou, depois de beijar minha bochecha.

"Qualquer coisa, desde que seja com você" - Eu sorri para ele, e Edward sorriu de volta, enquanto enlaçava seus dedos nos meus.

"Nossa última noite em NY... nervosa com o início das aulas?"

"Um pouco" - Eu confessei, franzindo meu nariz.

"Não precisa. Você vai deixar todos os professores encantados"

"Sei..."

"Só não os deixe encantados demais. Aliás, nada de usar esse vestidinho curto"

"Meu vestido não está curto!"

"Não é uma reclamação. Você pode usar quando estiver comigo - Eu adoro ter suas pernas ao alcance de minhas mãos"

"Você é um mocinho muito controlador, sabia?" - Eu ri.

"Eu gosto de assumir a postura de figuras de autoridade" - Edward ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

"Ah, gosta?"

"Na verdade, eu gosto mesmo é do que isso causa em você" - Ele sorriu torto.

"Ah, é mesmo?" - Eu ri - "Vamos jantar no quarto, então?"

"Depende... O que eu ganho com isso?"

"Além do sexo?"

"É" - Edward assentiu - "Afinal, o sexo é para nós dois. Quero saber o que EU ganho hoje"

"Por que será que eu tenho a impressão que o senhor tem algo em mente?"

"Eu fiquei interessado em saber até onde você teria ido com aquela música, no sofazinho do 'Nômades'"

"Ah... O senhor quer que eu dance?" - Eu perguntei cinicamente - "Mas eu... Eu não trouxe nenhum biquíni"

"Pra que biquíni?"

"Eu só danço de biquíni, senhor Cullen"

"Ah, Isabella... Se fazendo de inocente, é?"

"O senhor disse que gostava" - Eu sorri.

"Eu te compro um biquíni" - Eu ri quando Edward declarou tão decidido.

"Onde vamos arrumar um biquíni essa hora da noite?"

"Isso é NY, Isabella. Nós vamos arrumar um biquíni!"

"Ok, senhor Cullen. O senhor manda"

"Isso! Eu mando. E nós vamos arrumar um biquíni agora, me anjo!" - Edward riu, e eu o acompanhei. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Não quero ir embora... Passar o dia todo longe de você?" - Eu me encolhi contra o peito de Edward depois de termos desfrutado de nossa última noite de amor neste quarto de hotel - "Vou sentir falta de ficar assim, agarradinha com você o dia inteiro"

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta, anjo" – Edward sorriu, afastando meu cabelo suado do rosto.

"E agora, com o curso, eu não vou mais poder viajar com você..."

"Ah, mas eu já estou pensando em uma bela viagem para fazermos em suas férias. Que tal?"

"Eu vou adorar" - Eu sorri, olhando para ele - "Já disse que vou com você para qualquer lugar"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oi, meninas.

_**O capítulo não está muito grande, mas tem horas em que é necessário terminar em certo ponto.  
Seguinte: Estou escrevendo um extra - NY no PDV Edward.  
Será centrado na história desse pequeno biquíni, por isso esse pulinho aí.  
Devo postá-lo quarta-feira, ok?  
E depois disso, vamos para Seattle, que esses dois também precisam trabalhar, hein?**_

Reviews logo abaixo.  
Beijinhos  
E até quarta-feira

Vanessa Dark: Calma, assim que a investigação for concluída, todo mundo vai saber quem são/foram/sei lá o que mais os pais de Isabella Dwyer (Dwyer? Swan? Cullen? Da Silva?) rs

T. Yuki: Olha, se você ainda está tentando convencer você mesma que tem uma parte pura... Sei não! Rsrsrs

Isa Alonso: É, a Bella tomou um gosto especial por jantares... Só não sei o porque. Rsrsrs

Carol Machado: Se te serve de consolo... Ele não existe de verdade :,(

Rosana Tecshu: Eles estão mais íntimos agora, neh? Ela resolveu falar qualquer bobagem. Rsrsrs

Na Cullen: Ah, não existe um Edward Cullen por aí... É perfeição demais!

Phi Cullen: Ih, não se preocupe porque Bellinha está com fogo, mas está tomando anticoncepcional! Rsrsrs - E, não, você não estava parecendo uma maluca.

Amanda: 'Honey, honey' é tão fofuxa E safada ao mesmo tempo, que me faz rir!

La noite: E minha cota de maldades já deu, neh?

Kellynha Cullen: Acho que a Bella vai até reforçar a cota de anticoncepcional! De tanto que vocês querem engravidar a menina! Rsrsrs

Deh C: Você acha mesmo que, se eu soubesse onde arrumar um Edward, eu estaria aqui parada? oO

Biana: Nem tudo que é bom dura pouco! Está aí o Edward, com mais de cem anos, para provar! Rsrsrs

Sofiapt: Mas o Edward jamais poderia deixar a Bella! Ele a ama...

Bell Maynard: Quer um leque aí para espantar o calor? Rsrsrs

Isa Stream: Não odeie a Bella, Docinho! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Belle: Calma neh? Mal consegui voltar ao ritmo normal, você ainda quer extra? Não dá, não!

Karen Marie Cullen: Bebê, só quando a Bella se sentir pronta.

Deb: Ué, todo mundo merece um pouquinho de amor! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Daia Matos: É um Sony. Achei uma autorizada láaaa na Paulista - Agora preciso de tempo para ir até lá.

Vic P: calor? Você achou? Rsrsrs

Lara Cullen - sz: E tinha como a equação Edward + NY dar errado? Rsrsrs

Vivicki: Está bem, eu perdôo seu namorado! Rsrsrs  
Acho que o Edward só chama a Bella de Isabella porque ela gosta que ele assuma a postura de figuras de autoridade! Rsrsrs

Priii: muita gente diz que não lembra o que escreveu na review anterior, por isso tenho tentado ser o menos sucinta possível nas respostas, para deixar explicadinho. Rsrsrs


	42. EXTRA 2 PDV Edward Cullen O biquíni

**Extra 2: NY - PDV Edward Cullen (O biquíni)**

Encontrar uma loja que vendesse biquínis nem foi tão difícil. O taxista conhecia uma loja que estava aberta, e nos levou rapidamente até lá.

Deus abençoe a América por seu comércio 24 horas!

Como se eu já não tivesse expectativas o bastante, Bella quis experimentar os biquínis para encontrar o que lhe 'caía melhor'.

"Amor, compra qualquer um. Vamos logo"

"Não, senhor! Um biquíni é o instrumento de trabalho de uma dançarina. Sem o biquíni correto, eu simplesmente não posso dançar com segurança!"

"Meu anjo, eu vou arrancar seu biquíni assim que você começar a dançar, de qualquer maneira"

"Ah, mas não vai mesmo!" - Bella reclamou - "Você disse que queria saber até onde eu teria ido, então vai ter que me deixa dançar a música inteira!"

"A música inteira? Ah, meu anjo... Eu não sei se vou agüentar"

"Vai, sim, senhor! Ou o senhor se comporta, ou vai ficar na mão"

"Isabella..."

"Eu vou provar esse aqui" - Bella ergueu um biquíni verde - "O senhor vai querer participar da escolha ou prefere ver o biquíni só na suíte do hotel?"

"Já que você vai me deixar dolorido a noite toda, eu vou ao menos aproveitar a visão"

"Hum... O senhor pega esse vermelhinho atrás de você? Eu acho que vou prová-lo também"

Eu me virei para pegar o biquíni e - Meu bom Deus do céu! - era minúsculo.

"Esse? Tem certeza?"

"O senhor não gostou?" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Não" - Eu engoli e engasguei - "Quer dizer, eu gostei. É só que... Você disse que não queria nada que te deixasse exposta demais"

"Eu não disse que vou dançar com esse... Eu só disse que vou provar" - Bella deu de ombros, sorrindo um sorriso inocentemente safado.

"Ah, claro" - Essa menina quer me matar.

Dez biquínis depois e minha calça apertada demais, Bella finalmente se decidiu por um modelo em especial.

Azul.

Eu definitivamente adoro quando ela veste azul.

"O senhor gostou do biquíni em mim?" - Bella praticamente ronronou enquanto a moça do caixa registrava a peça

"Adorei" - Eu afaguei sua coxa, erguendo um pouco do vestido na parte de trás - "Mas vou gostar ainda mais quando tirá-lo de você"

"Aqui" - A moça estendeu meu cartão de crédito, juntamente com um cartão da loja - "Se precisar de algo..." - Ela sorriu.

"Vamos?" - Bella quase gemeu, enquanto corria sua mão por meu peito, fazendo sua melhor carinha de 'Lolita' e me fazendo quase engasgar.

"Vamos" - Eu peguei a sacola que a caixa estendeu em minha direção, com o maior sorriso idiota que eu poderia ter, imaginando até onde iríamos essa noite.

"Essa mocinha foi muito mal educada" - Bella reclamou com um biquinho, enquanto nos aproximávamos da porta - "Ela estava paquerando você descaradamente"

"Esquece, meu anjo. É com você que estou indo embora" - Eu brinquei, descendo minha mão até seu traseiro delicioso e apertando de leve.

"Ai, senhor Cullen" - Bella gemeu quase alto demais, e eu sabia que ela estava querendo deixar claro para as garotas da loja que havia mesmo motivos para os olhares invejosos que estavam sobre nós dois.

"Você gosta de se exibir, Isabella?" - Eu perguntei enquanto atravessávamos a porta.

"Não. Só gosto de deixar bem claro que o senhor está ocupado"

"Ocupado? Hum... Eu acho que seria mais certo se disséssemos que eu... Já..." - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido - "Tenho dona"

Bella sorriu e então me beijou. Um beijo quente e cheio de luxúria, bem no meio da calçada.

"Quem diria que Isabella Dwyer gosta de se exibir" - Eu ri por debaixo de meu fôlego, quando quebramos o beijo.

"Eu não gosto de ME exibir. Eu gosto de exibir o homem lindo com quem tenho estado"

"Exiba à vontade, querida" - Eu ri - "Mas agora vamos, porque eu já estou me exibindo demais com essa calça apertada"

"Hum..." - Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior, olhando na direção de minha ereção um tanto quanto evidente - "Não é à toa que eu estou recebendo tantos olhares invejosos"

"Vai ficar apenas olhando? Ou já podemos ir?"

"Ah, nós podemos ir, senhor Cullen" - Bella ronronou - "Mas eu vou precisar do seu notebook"

"Para que?" - Eu perguntei, confuso.

"Para a música" - Bella deu de ombros.

"Oh, claro. O notebook é todo seu, meu anjo"

Difícil foi manter minhas mãos longe de algum lugar constrangedor demais, enquanto voltávamos para o hotel. E Bella não também não estava querendo colaborar.

Na verdade, assim que entramos no táxi, ela fez questão de afundar seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço e explorar toda a área com sua boca.

"Anjo?" - Eu chamei, tentando fazê-la parar, e apertei sua perna, esperando que ela entendesse que, se continuássemos assim, eu não ia poder esperar nem descermos do táxi, quanto mais por uma música inteira - "Anjo..."

"Hum?" - Bella ronronou contra minha pele e eu desisti de lutar contra, puxando seu rosto para mim e beijando Bella com meu melhor - "Hum..." - Eu senti Bella sorrir contra meus lábios.

"Senhor, nós chegamos" - O taxista pareceu constrangido em nos chamar e eu me senti um adolescente sendo pego em flagrante durante um amasso.

A única diferença é que não havíamos mesmo sido 'pegos'. Nós já havíamos começado tudo ali diante dele. E, eu estava realmente tão excitado que nem havia pensado nisso, quando apertei a coxa de Bella um pouco mais forte e a ouvi arfar, praticamente sentada em meu colo.

Eu respirei fundo enquanto pagava o taxista, pensando no showzinho que havíamos dado, e na situação em que eu estava - Seria um tanto quanto constrangedor entrar no hotel agora.

"O senhor quer levar a sacola?" - Bella, olhou para minha calça com um pequeno sorrisinho cínico, oferecendo a sacola aonde a vendedora havia colocado seu biquíni. Não era grande, mas talvez ajudasse a disfarçar minha 'situação'

"Obrigado" - Eu peguei a sacola de sua mão.

"Não tem de quê" - Bella riu por debaixo de seu fôlego. Meu anjo. E meu pequeno demônio pessoal.

O elevador demorou uma eternidade para chegar e eu me perguntei porque havia escolhido um andar tão alto.

Apesar de estar com minhas mãos totalmente formigando para tocar em Bella, eu até agradeci por não estarmos sozinhos no elevador. Eu não estava realmente pensando, e acabaríamos dando outro showzinho para as câmeras de segurança.

"O senhor quer tomar um banho enquanto eu procuro a música?" - Bella perguntou, quando descemos em nosso andar.

"Não"

"Ah, Edward... Assim estraga a surpresa" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Isabella, olha para mim" - Eu apontei o zíper de minha calça - "Você acha mesmo que eu estou em condições de continuar com esses joguinhos?"

"Você disse que queria me ver dançar! Nós tivemos que encontrar um biquíni, e agora você não vai me deixar dançar?"

"Nós não podemos aliviar minha situação antes da dança?" - Eu perguntei, enquanto abria a porta do quarto, tentando fazer minha melhor cara de coitado.

"Se nós começarmos, você não vai querer parar" - Bella apontou - "Eu te conheço muito bem"

"Prometo que paro"

"Para como?" - Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Se você não me ajudar, e eu for tomar banho, eu vou me aliviar sozinho" - Eu avisei.

"Não, senhor!"

"Então você precisa me ajudar"

"E como eu poderia te ajudar?"

"Como você quiser"

"Como eu quiser?" - Bella se aproximou e encostou seu corpo no meu - "E o senhor não tem nenhuma idéia?"

"Honestamente, eu não estou mais conseguindo pensar"

"Hum... Você fica tão bonitinho assim desesperado..." - Bella começou a abrir meu cinto e eu agradeci mentalmente quando o aperto diminuiu - "Então, eu toco o senhor, mas o senhor não me toca. O senhor está me entendendo? Porque, se o senhor me tocar, eu vou parar"

"Como você quiser" - Eu arfei quando ela me tocou.

"Senta na poltrona" - Bella sussurrou para mim, antes de me empurrar em direção ao móvel.

"Bella" - Eu chamei, quando ela lambeu os próprios lábios - "Tem certeza, meu anjo?"

"Senhor Cullen, o senhor fica bem quietinho agora, que eu estou querendo me divertir um pouquinho" - Bella respondeu, me olhando por debaixo de seus cílios.

"Eu só não quero que você..."

"Você não gosta?" - Ela perguntou de repente, como se tivesse entendido o problema.

"Meu anjo" - Eu suspirei - "Todo homem gosta"

"Então porque você não me deixa fazer?"

"Eu deixo, anjo. Eu só..."

"Ótimo"

Eu estremeci com o contato de sua boca - "Gosh! Good Lord..."  
Eu não ia durar muito. Não mesmo - "Ah, Isabella... Você é deliciosa, meu anjo"

Minha cabeça já estava rodando e, se as coisas continuassem assim, eu não tinha certeza se terminaríamos tudo satisfeitos.

"Bella... Vem aqui, amor"

"Mas eu ainda não acabei" - Bella respondeu com um biquinho.

"Mas eu preciso de você agora. Por favor... Vem"

Bella veio, e se sentou em meu colo - Uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo. O vestido subiu, deixando suas coxas totalmente expostas e eu tive que erguê-la um pouquinho, para tirar sua calcinha.

Bella gemeu, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, quando eu a penetrei devagar.

Eu precisava beijá-la, então segurei seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos, enquanto minha outra mão segurava seu quadril, se movendo junto ao meu.

Nós fizemos amor devagar e bem gostoso. Os gemidos, os sussurros, o jeito como Bella me olhou...

"Eu te amo" - Eu sussurrei para ela, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

"Oh, Edward..." - Bella suspirou, ou gemeu... Eu já nem tinha mais certeza.

Nós ficamos quietos por um momento, apenas escutando nossas respirações aceleradas após o prazer, e então Bella começou a rir, antes de dar um tapa em meu braço.

"Eu disse que o senhor não podia me tocar!" - Ela riu mais alto e eu a acompanhei.

"Hum" - Suspirei enquanto corria os dedos por meu cabelo - "Acho que agora preciso mesmo de um banho" - Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, e Bella começou a beijar meu pescoço - "Você vem comigo, ou vai pôr seu biquíni?"

"Hum... O senhor ainda quer mais, é?"

"Eu disse que só precisava de um pouquinho de alívio. Agora já posso esperar você acabar a dança"

"Tudo bem se eu tomar banho com você primeiro?" - Bella me olhou como se estivesse meio em dúvida.

"Claro que sim, anjo" - E beijei seu queixo - "Que tal enchermos a banheira?"

De repente toda a urgência havia realmente desaparecido, e eu queria apenas me manter abraçado a ela.

Eu ajudei Bella a tirar seu vestido, já que não podia mesmo manter minhas mãos longe dela, enquanto a água caía na banheira, fazendo um barulho relaxante.

Nós entramos na água, e Bella apoiou suas costas contra meu peito, deixando sua cabeça cair em meu ombro.

"Isso é tão bom" - Ela sorriu quando eu a abracei pela cintura.

"Sim, é" - Eu concordei, beijando seu ombro macio - "Uma das poucas lembranças que tenho de minha mãe, é de um dia em que ela me deixou ficar na banheira até que as pontas de meus dedos ficassem enrugadas..." - Eu sorri, me lembrando dela - "Ela tinha um sorriso lindo"

"Como o seu?" - Bella perguntou preguiçosamente, enquanto brincava com um pouco de espuma.

"Ah, não... O sorriso da minha mãe era incrível! Eu e Rosalie nos parecemos mais com o meu pai..."

"Você não fala com o seu pai? Eu nunca me encontrei com ele, nem me lembro de te ver ligando, nem nada..."

"Meu pai tem a vida dele"

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Que, depois que Carlisle passou o comando da empresa para mim e para o Emmett, ele foi curtir sua própria vida com a nova esposa"

"Ele casou de novo? Depois de Esme?" - Bella realmente parecia surpresa.

"Sim. Com Heide, sua antiga secretária"

"Uh... Eu realmente não imaginava"

"Meu pai errou muito, Bella. A vida toda... Mas principalmente com Esme"

"Onde ele mora?"

"Cada dia em um lugar" - Eu dei de ombros - "Oficialmente, ele mora em Seattle, mas eles passam grande parte do tempo na Europa, com os amigos de meu pai: Um bando de velhotes, que vivem como vampiros, sugando a vida de jovens mulheres, interessadas em nada mais que dinheiro e status"

"E você não concorda com o estilo de vida dele" - Bella concluiu.

"Eu simplesmente não me importo. Já vivi muito tempo sem ele para me preocupar com sua localização geográfica"

"Edward... Você acha que eu vou me decepcionar quando descobrir quem são os meus pais?"

"Eu espero mesmo que não, meu anjo"

"Eu não sei..." - Bella fez uma careta - "Eu não consigo pensar em nada que possa justificar que eles tenham nos abandonado..."

"Shhh" - Eu acariciei seu rosto - "EU nunca vou te abandonar"

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu, tentando empurrar a tristeza de lado - "Hora do biquíni?"

"Não..." - Eu a apertei mais forte, não querendo que ela se afastasse de mim agora.

"Hum, não quer mais?" - Bella riu - "Você disse que mal podia esperar pela dança, e agora que já conseguiu o que quer, desistiu?"

"Só não quero ter que passar três minutos sem te tocar" - Eu ajeitei seu cabelo, deixando seu ombro livre para receber meus beijos - "E você pode dançar para mim quando estivermos em Seattle, não é?"

"Mas eu sabia que aquela história de 'só um alívio', 'eu juro que paro'... Eu sabia que era tudo historinha!"

"Eu faria amor com você à noite inteira, meu bem" - Eu confessei em seu ouvido - "O sexo com você é incrível. Mas, ficar assim com você, com toda essa bobagem sentimental, que Emmett riria de mim se ouvisse... Nada é melhor que isso. Nada é melhor que te sentir tão tranqüila, tão entregue em meus braços"

"Eu também adoro ficar assim com você" - Bella riu baixinho - "Mas essa água está ficando gelada"

"É... Então vamos. Eu vou te secar e te levar para a cama"

"Ah, é?" - Bella sorriu antes de me beijar devagar.

E lá estávamos nós outra vez: Nos beijando, e tocando, e acariciando...

"Hum... Eu não quero ir embora" - Bella ronronou, enquanto se aconchegava em meu peito. Nós dois já estávamos na cama, suados de novo, enrolados no lençol - "Vou sentir falta de ficar assim: Agarradinha com você o dia inteiro"

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta, anjo" - Eu confessei, afagando seu cabelo. Eu amava saber que Bella estava construindo uma vida para ela, mas minha parte egoísta adoraria tê-la sempre ao meu lado, o tempo todo, todos os dias.

"E agora, com o curso, eu não vou mais poder viajar com você..." - Bella disse, fazendo um biquinho lindo.

"Ah, mas eu já estou pensando em uma bela viagem para fazermos em suas férias. Que tal?"

"Eu vou adorar" - Bella me olhou com um sorriso maravilhoso, que me fez sorrir de voltar - "Já disse que vou com você para qualquer lugar"

"Acho bom" - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos antes de beijá-la.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oláaaa, enfermeira! (É, eu sou besta mesmo)  
Como vão vocês, meninas?  
Edwardzinho foi tudo nesse capítulo: De safado a romântico em cinco segundos! E de volta para a safadeza mais rápido ainda.  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
Nos vemos sexta-feira. Em Seattle - Porque D. Isabella Dwyer precisa estudar!  
Inté!

beijinhos.__

REVIEWS:

Vivicki: Infelizmente, nem todo mundo arruma um Edward, então... 'bora trabalhar, minha filha! Rsrsrs

Priii: Pode deixar que eu aviso ao Edward que você está disponível para acompanhá-lo nas viagens, tá?

Deb: Por fim, olha só - Nem dancinha teve! Rsrsrsrs - O Edward não aguentou esperar! Rsrsrsrs

Vic P: Tive que mudar o horário da postagem, neh? Aí, nos desencontramos! Rsrsrs

Carol Machado: Ah, eu acho que os dois vão sofrer, coitados! Depois desse agarramento todo, ter que passa o dia longe? Tsc, tsc!

Maah: Porque vocês gostam mais dos PDV Edward? Só porque ele é mais descarado, neh? Safadas.. Rsrsrsrs

LmcPhei: Ah, mas o seu calor não é culpa minha! É culpa da Linha do Equador passando logo ali em cima! Rsrsrs

Daia Matos: É, vamos ver como os fofuxos vão se sair com a rotina...

Lara Cullen - sz: Hey, menina! Fica triste não... *abraça apertado

Deh C: Caaaalma! Não sofra por antecipação! Rsrsrs

Sofiapt: Aqui temos uma data própria para o dia dos namorados, em Junho. Apesar de sabermos sobre o Dia de São Valentim, não é uma data popularmente comemorada no Brasil.

Belle: Porque vocês gostam mais dos PDV Edward?

Glaucia S: Eu também bem que gostava de um Edward mandando em mim... Rsrsrs

Isa Alonso: O Rei Leão é a tradição, neh? Rsrsrs

Amanda: A parte do 'safadinho' a Bella nem liga! _Rsrsrs_

Isa Stream: Ah, entendi... _Você SÓ quer que ela morra.  
E sua viagem está maior mega perto! Apesar de ficar sem você por uns dias, estou maior animada com a sua viagem! Vai ser maior emocionante! Hehehe_

Rosana Tecshu: É, os dois estão percebendo cada vez um pouquinho mais como é ficar 'paxonadinho...

Biana: Você sabe, ele mesmo já disse que é um pouquinho 'territorial'! Rsrsrsrsrs

_Ariadna: Olá! Como estão as coisas aí? Frio ou calor? Você é Argentina, ou está apenas morando aí? Você fala português, ou está dando para entender mesmo sem falar?_

_Phi Cullen: 'certo ruivo gostoso' vai ter que aprender a dividir o tempo da Bella com o resto do mundo, ué! Rsrsrs_

_La Noite: Mas eu não estou deixando os dois serem felizes? Olha só! Rsrsrs_

_Vanessa Dark: NY foi o ninho do amor. Acho que a Bella não acha mais que a Flórida é o lugar preferido ela no mundo. Rsrsrs_


	43. Cap 39 Sentirse amado

_**Capítulo 39: Sentir-se amado**_

_"O cara diz que te ama. Então tá: Ele te ama.  
Sua mulher diz que te ama. Assunto encerrado._

Você sabe que é amado porque lhe disseram isso: As três palavrinhas mágicas.  
Mas saber-se amado é uma coisa, sentir-se amado é outra. Uma diferença de milhas, um espaço enorme para a angústia instalar-se.

A demonstração de amor requer mais do que beijos, sexo e verbalização. Apesar de não sonharmos com outra coisa. Afinal, se o cara beija, transa e diz que me ama - tenha a santa paciência - vou querer que ele faça pacto de sangue também?

Pactos. Acho que é isso.  
Não de sangue nem de nada que se possa ver e tocar. É um pacto silencioso que tem a força de manter as coisas enraizadas, um pacto de eternidade, mesmo que o destino um dia venha a dividir o caminho dos dois.

Sentir-se amado é sentir que a pessoa tem interesse real na sua vida, que zela pela sua felicidade, que se preocupa quando as coisas não estão dando certo, que sugere caminhos para melhorar, que coloca-se a postos para ouvir suas dúvidas e que dá uma sacudida em você, caso você esteja delirando. "Não seja tão severa consigo mesma, relaxe um pouco. Vou te trazer um cálice de vinho".

Sentir-se amado é ver que ela lembra de coisas que você contou dois anos atrás, é vê-la tentar reconciliar você com seu pai, é ver como ela fica triste quando você está triste e como sorri com delicadeza quando diz que você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d´água. "Lembra que quando eu passei por isso você disse que eu estava dramatizando? Então, chegou sua vez de simplificar as coisas. Vem aqui, tira este sapato."

Sentem-se amados aqueles que perdoam um ao outro e que não transformam a mágoa em munição na hora da discussão. Sente-se amado aquele que se sente aceito, que se sente bem-vindo, que se sente inteiro. Sente-se amado aquele que tem sua solidão respeitada, aquele que sabe que não existe assunto proibido, que tudo pode ser dito e compreendido. Sente-se amado quem se sente seguro para ser exatamente como é, sem inventar um personagem para a relação, pois personagem nenhum se sustenta muito tempo. Sente-se amado quem não ofega, mas suspira; quem não levanta a voz, mas fala; quem não concorda, mas escuta.

Agora sente-se e escute: dizer 'eu te amo', simplesmente não diz tudo"

Martha Medeiros

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu estava me sentindo uma criança - Era absolutamente ridículo o quanto eu estava nervosa com o primeiro dia de aula no curso de Secretariado.

Um ano. Dois semestres. Ao menos, eu achava que daria para sobreviver.

É óbvio que Edward fez questão de me levar até a porta, e eu tenho certeza que ele estava cogitando a idéia de entrar comigo e assistir à todas as aulas.

Graças a Deus, ele parecia ter uma reunião bem importante logo cedo, ou ele acabaria, no mínimo, ficando dentro do Volvo o período inteiro, só para me levar para casa e ter certeza que eu estava bem.

"Eu te pego na hora do almoço" - Edward me beijou uma última vez - "E não tem discussão"

"Está bem, senhor" - Eu ri.

"Comporte-se" - Edward estreitou seus olhos - "Tome cuidado com os homens ao redor"

"Comporte-se" - Eu respondi - "Tome cuidado com aquele monte de loiras querendo transar em cima da sua mesa"

"Unf, loiras" - Edward revirou os olhos - "Você sabe que eu prefiro as morenas"

"Hum..." - Eu fiz um biquinho enquanto passava um braço por seu pescoço, e o beijava - "Vou sentir sua falta"

"Vai nada" - Edward resmungou - "Aposto que você nem vai perceber o tempo passar. Mas eu vou morrer de saudades... Você cuida do meu coração? Vou deixar com você"

"E porque é que você vai sentir saudades e eu não?"

"Porque eu te amo muito mais" - Edward deu de ombros - "Mais do que você seria capaz de imaginar" - Ele ajeitou uma mecha de meu cabelo de forma displicente.

"Você é muito prepotente, sabia? Até do meu amor você quer cuidar?"

"Porque eu quero cuidar de tudo que tenha a ver com você"

"Ai, droga" - Eu suspirei ao ver o relógio no painel do carro - "Preciso ir, ou vou acabar levando bronca por chegar atrasada logo no primeiro dia de aula"

"Vai lá" - Edward acariciou meu braço - "Cuida do meu coração?"

"Você cuida do meu?" - Eu devolvi a pergunta.

"Claro" - Edward assentiu calmamente - "Devolvo quando vier te buscar"

"Não precisa devolver" - Eu sorri para ele, segurando seu rosto com uma mão - "Ele é seu. Para sempre"

Edward sorriu torto antes de me beijar - "Boa aula, meu anjo"

"Obrigada" - Eu respondi enquanto abria a porta do carro, com meu estômago dando voltas com o nervoso, e o coração apertado por ficar longe de Edward. Ao lado dele, eu sempre estava protegida, mas a faculdade era problema meu. Aqui, eu ia ter que me virar.

Eu gemi baixinho quando um professor pediu que formássemos duplas. Eu não sabia sequer o nome de alguém da classe, e ele queria que eu simplesmente comprometesse meu semestre com um desconhecido?

"Oi" - A loirinha entrou na sala como um raio e veio até minha mesa, provavelmente a única que ainda estava vaga - "Atrasada" - Ela fez uma careta para mim - "O que está rolando?"

"Ele quer que formemos duplas" - eu murmurei em resposta.

"Você já tem?"

"O que?"

"Dupla. Você já formou a sua?"

"Não, eu..."

"Ótimo, parceira" - Ela estendeu sua mão em minha direcão - "Jane"

"Isabella"

"Espero que formemos uma boa dupla" - Ela meio que sorriu.

O professor passou todo um cronograma de trabalhos que precisaríamos entregar durante o semestre. E eram tantos, que eu me lembro de pensar que, desse jeito, eu ia passar mais tempo com a tal Jane do que com o Edward.

"Anota o meu telefone" - Jane sugeriu antes de sairmos da classe - "Você tem e-mail?"

Nós trocamos nossos contatos e nos despedimos no corredor. Jane disse que ia até a biblioteca ou algo assim, e eu quase corri para fora, ansiosa para encontrar Edward de novo.

Eu sorri ao ver o Volvo estacionando do outro lado naquele exato momento e andei até ele. Edward desceu do carro rapidamente e andou até mim também.

"Oi" - Eu murmurei enquanto o abraçava.

"Oi, anjo" - Edward suspirou pesadamente em meus cabelos - "Como você passou o dia?"

"Foi... Normal, eu acho"

Edward sorriu um pouco e acariciou meu rosto, antes de me beijar rapidamente - "Podemos ir para casa?"

"Podemos sim" - Eu assenti, e começamos a andar até o carro.

"Então... Como foi? Tudo certo? Você gostou?"

"Quantas perguntas" - Eu ri um pouco - "Está tudo indo bem, eu acho. Tivemos que formar duplas e, graças a Deus, uma garota se ofereceu para fazer os trabalhos comigo. Mas são tantos trabalhos! Você nem imagina!"

"E sua turma? Como é? Legal?" - Eu ri de novo, da maneira como Edward mantinha seus olhos na estrada, como se só estivesse me fazendo perguntas corriqueiras, sem interesse algum.

"A turma? É, parece ser bem legal, sim... Bem... Como eu diria? Bem 'feminina'"

"Muitas garotas?" - Edward manteve seu 'desinteresse'

"APENAS garotas"

"Hum..." - Ele assentiu - "E os professores? Legais?"

"Vou ter quatro professores: Duas mulheres e dois homens. Uma das mulheres é jovem, tão bonita, e fala calmamente... A outra parece ser m pouco ranzinza. Espero que não implique comigo"

"E os professores?"

"Um senhor, careca e barrigudo, e um moço jovem, bonito... E gay"

"Sei..."

"Como o senhor vê, sem motivos para se preocupar" - Eu ri - "Sem homens perigosos por perto"

"Na sua classe" - Edward pontuou - "Mas a faculdade é enorme! Imagina quantos cursos predominantemente masculinos devem exister ali?"

"Ah... É tão bonitinho quando você fica com ciúmes... Eu poderia gravar esses momentos para assistir o resto da minha vida!" - E ri quando paramos no sinal vermelho - "É incrível saber que importo para alguém como você"

"Alguém como eu?" - Edward me olhou.

"Alguém incrível como você"

"Boba..." - Edward sorriu sem humor, enquanto acariciava meu rosto - "Queria poder ficar com você o resto do dia, mas vou ter que voltar para o escritório depois do almoço"

"Tudo bem... Que tal se eu fizer o jantar?"

"Parece ótimo, anjo"

"O que aconteceu?" - Eu o observei, enquanto arrancava com o carro outra vez - "Você parece meio triste..."

"Só estou preocupado com uns negócios da empresa... Mas eu vou conseguir resolver tudo agora de tarde"

"Tem certeza?" - E perguntei e Edward assentiu - "Queria poder ajudar"

"E eu queria ficar em casa com você, ganhando muitos beijinhos e uma bela massagem"

"Massagem? Hum... Então, que tal se eu te esperar com o jantar e uma massagem?"

"Com certeza vai deixar meu dia bem melhor" - Edward sorriu.

"Então, está resolvido: Hoje eu vou cozinhar e massagear"

"E beijar" - Edward acrescentou - "Estou sentindo falta dos beijos"

"E beijar" - Eu assenti - "Bastante. O tempo todo"

"Hum... Só de ouvir, meu dia já ficou bem melhor"

Nós almoçamos juntos na mesa da sala de jantar. Edward havia pedido que Carmelita fizesse algo especial, e ela já havia deixado tudo pronto para quando chegamos.

Edward me contou sobre o problema com um contrato que eles haviam tido, e que era a causa de seu humor tão ruim.

Eu senti falta de seu sorriso. Sempre tão sincero, tão genuíno... Hoje ele realmente parecia exausto, e tudo o que eu queria era poder melhorar seu dia, quando ele voltasse para mim, no fim da tarde.

Eu o levei até a porta de casa e nós nos despedimos com um beijo calmo e delicado.

"Vou sentir sua falta o resto do dia" - Edward sussurrou, com sua testa apoiada contra a minha.

"Eu vou pensar em você o tempo todo" - Eu sussurrei de volta - "Prometo que, quando você voltar, vou fazer de tudo para deixar o seu dia melhor"

"Obrigado" - Edward sussurrou fracamente, antes de me beijar uma última vez e atravessar a porta.

"Eu te amo" - Eu acenei para ele.

"E eu amo você" - Edward sorriu torto, enquanto se afastava.

Assim que Edward saiu, eu comecei a pensar no que poderia fazer para o jantar. Eu tinha que começar uma pesquisa para a aula de amanhã, mas eu decidi que primeiro pensaria no jantar, e então pensaria nos cadernos.

Edward merecia. E, pelo jeito, hoje ele PRECISAVA de atenção e carinho. E, como não sou burra nem nada, eu vou dar tudo o que ele precisa.

Carmelita me ajudou com a escolha da receita - Eu queria algo simples. Algo que fizesse qualquer um pensar em um lar.

Depois de ir ao mercado e deixar tudo bem preparado, eu fui fazer minha 'pesquisa escolar'. Eu definitivamente estava enferrujada para isso - 'liçoes de casa' davam mais trabalho do que preparar um jantar!

Quando Carmelita foi embora, eu terminei de ajeitar tudo e liguei para o Edward. Ele confirmou que já estava vindo para casa, então comecei a cozinhar.

Edward chegou mais tranquilo e eu fiquei feliz em saber que ele realmente havia conseguido resolver os problemas com o contrato.

"E então, o que você cozinhou para mim?" - Edward entrou na cozinha após seu banho, e abraçou minha cintura, enquanto eu estava à beira do fogão.

"Frango recheado, ervilhas e batatas"

"Está cheirando bem" - Edward riu - "Mas isso parece comida de família"

"Essa era a intenção... Achei que você gostar de se sentir em casa, ou..." - Eu fiz uma careta - "Burrice minha"

"Não" - Edward segurou meu rosto - "Eu adorei a idéia"

"Mentiroso..."

"Eu gosto que você seja minha família. Eu gosto quando você cuida de mim"

"Mesmo?"

"Muito"

Nós comemos no sofá da sala, e eu massageei as costas de Edward enquanto ele me ajudava com a pesquisa.

"Quando você se formar, eu posso contratar você?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto nos deitávamos na cama.

"Não"

"Porque não?"

"Porque eu quero conseguir um trabalho por causa de meus méritos profissionais, e não porque meu namorado quer me ajudar"

"Eu não quero ajudar... Só quero unir o útil ao agradável. Eu sei que você é uma garota dedicada, e também adoraria te ter na sala da frente o dia todo"

"Não" - Eu afirmei, enquanto me virava para abraçá-lo e afundar meus dedos em seu cabelo.

"Você é muito teimosa, sabia?" - Edward afundou seu rosto em meu pescoço e murmurou contra minha pele.

"Sim, eu sei"

"E eu te amo exatamente por isso, sabia?"

"Unf! E eu achando que você me amava porque sou boa de cama"

"Ah! Por isso também!" - Edward riu, puxando minha perna para o seu quadril.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Dois meses passaram depressa.

O curso estava indo bem. Eu e Jane estávamos conseguindo concluir todos os trabalhos dentro do prazo, e eu e Edward já estávamos conseguindo nos adaptar à nova realidade.

"Edward... Tudo bem se eu marcar com a Jane de terminarmos o trabalho aqui? É que a biblioteca anda uma loucura, e aqui vamos nos concentrar melhor"

"Isabella Dwyer, essa casa também é sua. Você não precisa ficar me pedindo para marcar o que você quiser"

"Mas eu me sinto mais a vontade pedindo"

"Claro que você pode trazer a Jane" - Edward andou até mim, sorrindo, e depositou um beijo em minha testa - "Diga à Carmelita que faça um lanchinho para vocês duas, e não façam muita bagunça"

"Ok, papai"

"Já te disse que isso é horrível" - Edward fez uma careta - "Não me chame de papai"

"Está bem, tio"

"Se você não se comportar, eu vou te coloca de castigo"

"Hum... Eu adoro seus castigos..."

"Hum... Você adora me deixar maluco, isso sim!"

Após a aula, eu chamei Jane para terminarmos o trabalho na casa de Edward. Ela pareceu gostar da idéia, e nós seguimos em seu carro. Eu havia deixado Carmelita avisada que teríamos visita, e ela deixou um bom almoço preparado.

"Você tem uma casa e tanto" - Jane elogiou enquanto nos sentávamos na sala.

"Ah, sim... É uma casa maravilhosa. Mas não é minha - É do Edward, meu namorado"

"Ah, sei... Vocês... Estão juntos ha muito tempo?"

"Ah... Pergunta engraçada... Nós temos uma história pouco convencional" - Eu ri.

"Sei..." - Jane assentiu.

"E você? Não tem um namorado"

"Ah, não..." - Ela sorriu.

"Ah, qual é! Você é uma garota bonita. Está esperando o que? Está só... 'curtindo a vida', ou algo assim?"

"Na verdade, eu... Acho que estou gostando de uma pessoa, mas... Ela está com alguém, e eu não sei se temos chance"

"Oh... Sinto muito. Mas talvez você devesse contar sobre o que sente"

"Você acha?" - Ela franziu o nariz.

"Claro. Qualquer um ia gostar de saber que uma garota como você está interessada"

"E qualquer uma?"

"Qualquer UMA? Como assim?"

"Bella..." - Jane se aproximou um pouco - "Jura que você ainda não percebeu que eu estou afim de você?"

"O que?" - Eu perguntei surpresa, ficando ainda mais surpresa quando Jane simplesmente tocou meus lábios com os seus - "Jane" - Eu tentei afastá-la - "O que você está fazendo?"

"Seguindo o seu conselho e te contando como me sinto"

"Mas não era para mim que você devia estar contando isso!"

"Mas eu estou afim de você!"

"Jane... Sinto muito. Eu estou com o Edward"

"Ele não precisa saber" - Ela deu de ombros - "E, na verdade, a maioria dos homens, sente muito tesão em saber que sua garota já teve relações homossexuais"

"Jane!" - Eu senti meu rosto queimando com essa conversa - "Eu não quero ter relações homossexuais! Eu sou hetero, e estou muito feliz com o meu namorado"

"Você devia experimentar antes de dizer que não gosta de algo"

"Mas eu não senti absolutamente nenhuma vontade de te beijar, querida. Isso não devia contar? Como eu posso ter relações, se isso não me excita de maneira alguma?" - Jane continuava apenas me encarando - "Jane... Isso está fora de cogitação. Eu não vou trair o Edward. Muito menos com uma garota"

"Tudo bem. Sinto muito que você tenha a mente tão fechada" - Ela deu de ombros - "Podemos continuar como dupla, ou você vai ficar com medo de me ter por perto?"

"Desde que você não me beije mais" - Eu dei de ombros também tentando não mostrar que isso tinha sido muito absurdo.

"Tudo bem. Eu sei entender um 'não'. Vamos ser apenas colegas de classe e estudar juntas. Independente de nossas opções sexuais"

"Ótimo. Para mim, parece ótimo"

Nós terminamos nosso trabalho e Jane se despediu. Ela pediu desculpas mais uma vez e eu disse que estava tudo bem.

Assim que Jane saiu, eu me joguei no sofá, pensando como eu era mesmo muito tapada! Como foi que eu não percebi um sinal sequer de que essa garota estava ficando interessada em mim?

Ah, mas ela não fica atrás! Como foi que ela não percebeu que eu não sou gay? Eu gosto mesmo é de meninos! Aliás, do meu menino: meu Edward!

Eu fiquei algum tempo deitada no sofá, até que Edward finalmente chegou. Eu me estiquei para vê-lo entrar pela porta e ele sorriu para mim.

"Oi, meu anjo. Sua amiga já foi? Acabaram o trabalho?"

"Já..."

"O que foi, amor?" - Edward veio até o sofá e sentou perto de meus pés - "Você parece tão cansada. Não deu certo o trabalho?"

"Deu sim... Está tudo certo"

"Então que foi?" - Edward massageou meu pé.

"Aconteceu uma coisa meio confusa"

"Que tipo de coisa meio confusa?"

"A Jane me beijou"

A massagem que Edward estava fazendo parou imediatamente e ele ficou em silêncio, claramente tentando compreender o que eu havia dito. Ou tentando acreditar que eu NÃO havia dito isso.

"Espera. O que?"

"A Jane me beijou"

"Você está falando sério?"

"Aparentemente, ela achou que podíamos ter uma 'relação homossexual'"

"Anjo... Eu acho que estou um pouco confuso"

"Ela disse que estava afim de uma pessoa, mas essa pessoa tinha outro alguém... Eu achei que estávamos só tendo um papo de garotas, e disse que ela devia contar o que sentia, então... Ela me beijou"

"E você?"

"Eu o que? Eu nada!"

"Você gostou?"

"Edward!"

"Só estou perguntando. Você disse que estava confusa"

"Eu não disse que estava confusa! Eu disse que aconteceu uma coisa confusa!"

"Acho que quem está confuso sou eu"

"A Jane me beijou, eu disse que ela estava confundindo as coisas, nós conversamos e pronto. Não entendo porque você deveria estar confuso sobre isso"

"É um pouco estranho saber que uma garota beijou a minha garota"

"Ai, Edward!" - Eu ri - "Como se isso fosse algo realmente tão anormal"

"Meu Deus!" - Edward me olhou chocado - "Você já beijou outras mulheres antes?"

"OutrAS, não. OutrA" - Eu corrigi - "A sua irmã"

"Você beijou a Alice? Agora estou mais confuso ainda! Ela não namorava o seu irmão? Como foi que vocês se beijaram?"

"Calma!" - Eu ri de sua expressão chocada - "Nós não tivemos um caso, nem nada disso! Foi só que... Eu ia ficar com um garoto, e era meu primeiro beijo, eu estava nervosa... Então a Alice se ofereceu para ajudar"

"Te beijando?"

"Era a única maneira de me ensinar"

"Meu Deus! A primeira pessoa que você beijou na vida, foi a minha irmã?"

"Foi" - Eu me levantei, sentando em seu colo - "Mas você sabe, realmente não importa quem foi o primeiro... O que conta é quem consegue ser o último"

"Incrível" - Edward sorriu torto - "Parece que o seu destino sempre foi um Cullen, ah?"

"Parece que sim" - Nós nos beijamos devagar, até que Edward gemeu baixinho quando eu me mexi contra seu quadril.

"Edward?"

"Oi?"

"É verdade que todo homem acha sexy duas mulheres juntas?" - E tinha que perguntar, porque a frase da Jane ainda estava martelando na minha cabeça, e eu achava que não ia dar para fazer essa cena para o Edward.

"É sexy"

"Você ia gostar?"

"Sinceramente, eu já passei por esse momento, e foi bom, naquela época. Porém..." - Edward riu baixinho e sem humor - "Não sei se estou pronto para ver isso com você. Você me fez ciumento demais... Não sei se quero ver qualquer outra pessoa te tocando"

"Eu não me vejo fazendo isso... Eu beijei a Alice, mas era um beijo de amigas. Eu não sinto... Não me excita"

"Tudo bem" - Edward assentiu - "Eu prefiro mesmo que a tal Jane fique longe de você" - Edward me beijou - "E eu preocupado com os homens da faculdade! Gosh, eu estou me sentindo muito inocente!"

"Sinceramente, você é mais careta do que eu imaginava" - Eu ri.

"Eu não sou careta" - Edward reclamou.

"É sim! Você ficou chocado porque a Jane me beijou!"

"Eu não fiquei chocado porque a Jane te beijou. Eu fiquei chocado porque qualquer pessoa te beijou! Porque essa sua boca" - Edward segurou me queixo, com seus lábios quase tocando os meus - "Essa boca linda, vermelha, e macia... É só minha!" - Edward me beijou - "Minha... Deliciosamente minha. E de mais ninguém"

"Então..." - Eu ronronei contra seus lábios - "O senhor não é careta?"

"De jeito nenhum" - Edward apertou minha coxa, enquanto explorava meu pescoço com sua boca - "Posso ser possessivo, mas não sou careta"

"Possessivo você pode ser: Eu sou sua mesmo. E não tenho mais como fugir"

"E nada mais de marcar trabalho com essa mocinha assanhada aqui em casa"

"Pode deixar" - Eu ri, antes de beijá-lo novamente.

"E nada mais de beijar outras pessoas"

"Te digo o mesmo"

"E eu prefiro só você na minha cama"

"Ah, é?" - Eu segurei seu rosto e o encarei - "Então me leva para lá"

"Agora" - Edward sorriu torto, antes de me erguer em seu colo.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_****_

Esse texto da Martha Medeiros no começo do capítulo é a coisa mais linda!  
Eu achei tão perfeito para os dois... Eles estão se dando tão bem, sabendo se entender, se amando de verdade...  
Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.  
E a Jane? Hehehehe  
E a Alice? OMG!

Ai, ai...  
Nos vemos segunda.

E todo mundo desejando boa viagem para a Isa Stream que amanhã embarca em um cruzeiro! (amiga chique é outra coisa!)

_**E...**_

_**Tive uns imprevistos e não vai dar para responder reviews, mas segunda eu PROMETO que respondo todo mundo direitinho, as reviews desse e do outro!**_

_**Bjs**_


	44. Cap 40 Segundo Semestre

Capítulo 40: Segundo Semestre

_PDV BELLA_

Seis meses tão corridos, que até passaram mais rápido do que eu esperava.

Eu e Jane continuamos como dupla até o fim do semestre, e conseguimos entregar todos os trabalhos no prazo. Nós não voltamos ao assunto daquele beijo, e agora ela tem uma namorada. O que me deixa mais calma, sinceramente.

Jane está pensando em trancar sua matrícula para acompanhar Leah, sua namorada, em uma viagem de aventura pela Europa. Eu fico feliz por ela, mas não sei como vou fazer com os trabalhos do próximo semestre...

Eu preciso arrumar um estágio e Edward insistiu em me contratar para trabalhar com ele. É claro que eu não aceitei - Isso obviamente não vai dar certo!

"E se você trabalhar para o Emm?" - Rosalie sugeriu quando conversamos sobre isso, tomando chá depois de passarmos a tarde no orfanato.

""Eu?"

"Oh, Bella! Por favor diga que aceita!" - Ela bateu palmas, exatamente como Alice fazia quando julgava ter tido uma boa idéia - "Seria tão perfeito para todos nós!"

"E como isso seria perfeito para todos nós?"

"Emmett está precisando de uma assistente para sua secretária. Ele trabalhava com duas senhoras maravilhosas, que eu mesma escolhi a dedo! Mas agora, uma delas está se aposentando, e eu preciso de alguém de confiança para substituí-la. E você seria absolutamente perfeita!"

"Eu não sei, Rose..."

"Emmett teria sua secretária, você teria seu emprego, e eu teria minha tranqüilidade! Olhe só como isso seria perfeito para todos nós!"

"Eu vou falar com o Edward"

"Falar com o Edward? Porque?"

"A empresa também é dele. Ele não devia aprovar as contratações?"

"Ele queria contratar você para ficar dentro da sala dele o dia todo, e não vai aceitar que você trabalhe para o meu Ursão?" - Rosalie revirou os olhos - "Isabella, isso é o mais perto do que ele queria, que vamos chegar! Ele sabe que seu chefe não vai te agarrar, e ainda pode ficar de olho o tempo todo"

"Nem toda relação secretária-chefe precisa partir para o relacionamento físico"

"Exatamente! É por isso que eu acredito que você é minha melhor escolha!" - Rosalie apontou - "Pode deixar: Eu mesma vou falar com o Edward"

E eu já posso imaginar a reação...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Jura mesmo que você prefere trabalhar para o Emmett a ser minha secretária?" - Oh, ótimo! Lá vem a droga de biquinho encantador.

"Edward..."

"Amor... Qual é a diferença? Se você vai ser funcionária da minha empresa, porque você não pode ser minha funcionária direta?"

"É diferente"

"Como?" - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sabe quem está me contratando? A sua irmã. E sabe porque? Porque ela acredita que eu não vou dar em cima do marido dela, ao contrário de qualquer outra secretária. As pessoas acham que secretária é sinônimo de sexo fácil e eu não quero que você me veja dessa maneira! Eu já sou sua mulher aqui em casa! Eu te amo! Você precisa mesmo me manter, sem qualquer necessidade real, na porta da sua sala, para quando estiver com vontade de transar?"

"Eu não..."

"Você sim! Se eu for trabalhar com o Emmett, vai ser um trabalho de verdade, mas você só quer meu corpo por perto!"

"Bella..." - Edward franziu o cenho e então suspirou - "Está bem... Sinto muito"

"Eu disse a Rosalie que só iria aceitar se você não se importasse. Se você prefere que eu diga não, eu posso muito bem continuar procurando outro estágio"

"Não. Se você não pode ser minha secretária, acho que o escritório do Emmett é o lugar mais seguro onde eu gostaria de te encontrar"

"E eu não vou transar com você no escritório"

"Nem uma vez?" - Edward parecia uma criança de cinco anos tentando conseguir algo - "Pode ser antes de você ser contratada, se isso fizer com que você se sinta melhor"

"Com quantas você já transou em cima daquela mesa?"

"Nenhuma" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Nem... com a Tânia?"

"Nem com a Tânia" - Edward revirou os olhos - "Pode não parecer, mas eu levo meu ambiente de trabalho muito a sério, Isabella"

"Você estava me pedindo para fazer isso agora mesmo, Edward!" - eu ri.

"Mas isso é com você. Você me faz fazer coisas idiotas" - Edward se aproximou e me beijou - "deliciosamente idiotas"

"Você realmente não se importa se eu aceitar?" - Eu segurei seu rosto para perguntar.

"Claro que não. Ao menos, eu vou poder te levar para almoçar, não é?"

"Eu não sei... Você sabe como essa gente é fofoqueira" - Eu brinquei.

"Eu demito todo mundo!" - Edward riu - "E crio um cargo que te obrigue a passar o dia todo no meu sofá!"

"É de couro?"

"Eu sabia que você não ia resistir por muito tempo!" - Edward riu antes de me beijar.

"Hum... Seu bobo" - Eu quebrei nosso beijo - "Nós não vamos transar no escritório"

"Mesmo?" - Edward fez um biquinho - "Nem uma vezinha?"

**  
-x-x-x-x-x-**

As férias de verão acabaram e Jane realmente não voltou para as aulas do último semestre. Eu dei graças a todos os céus quando o professor anunciou que agora teríamos que trabalhar individualmente.

"Nós vamos viajar!" - Edward chegou, completamente feliz.

"Viajar?"

"Eu e o Emm estamos indo analisar negócios em Los Angeles e vamos levar você e a Rose"

"Edward, eu estou no meio das aulas! E mal comecei a trabalhar!"

"Você é secretária do Emmett e ele já liberou sua folga" - Edward sorriu triunfante por estar com a resposta pronta - "Quanto às aulas, serão apenas dois dias, e eu tenho certeza que isso não vai atrapalhar realmente uma aluna dedicada como você. Ainda mais tão no começo do semestre"

"Quando?" - Eu me rendi facilmente. Eu nunca ganhava essas 'negociações' com Edward, e viajar com ele era mesmo algo adorável.

"Para o outro fim de semana. Vamos ter reuniões quinta e sexta-feira, e depois vamos passar o fim de semana nos divertindo um pouco"

"Eu devo levar algo em especial?"

"Biquíni"

"Edward!" - Eu ri.

"O que foi?" - Edward sorriu cinicamente - "Nós vamos ficar em Marina Del Rey e Rosalie quer alugar uma lancha para vocês na sexta-feira"

"Ah..." - Eu devo ter corado.

"Não que eu seja contra você continuar com o biquíni até eu voltar" - Edward me puxou pela cintura - "De qualquer maneira, você ainda me deve aquela dança"

"Eu não devo a dança! Foi você quem abriu mão dela, então você não pode me culpar"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Se você não quer mais dançar para mim..."

"Não faça drama, coisinha linda" - Eu afundei meus dedos em seus cabelos - "Se você me tratar direitinho, e valer muito a pena, eu posso dançar para você"

"Ah, é assim agora?" - Edward riu - "Pode deixar, que eu vou pensar em uma maneira de pagar essa dança"

Eu me programei para poder passar esses dias fora de Seattle. Califórnia parecia ser tão 'cool'!

Rosalie tinha planos para nossos dois dias sozinhas em Marina Del Rey, enquanto nossos meninos estivesse trabalhando em Los Angeles - Que ficava a apenas meia hora de nosso hotel.

"Nós totalmente precisamos de uma lancha!" - Ela afirmou, sem deixa escapatórias.

No primeiro dia, ficamos no hotel, conhecemos um pouco da cidade, e tomamos drinks à beira da piscina.

"Estou pensando em assinar os papéis" - Rosalie simplesmente disse, enquanto girava o canudo dentro de seu copo.

"Que papéis?"

"Os papéis para o processo de adoção..."

"Oh, Rosalie! Jura? Emmett vai ficar tão feliz!"

"Eu estou pensando em pedir uma criança específica... Você acha que isso vai dificultar muito?"

"Seth?" - eu sondei sobre a criança.

"É" - Rosalie suspirou - "Ele é totalmente apaixonante, não é?"

"E ele também está tão apaixonado por você!" - Eu ri - "Você devia tentar uma autorização para levá-lo para casa por um fim de semana. Tenho certeza que ele e Emmett vão se dar muito bem, e isso pode ajudar muito no processo todo"

"Você acha?" - Rosalie sorriu - "Talvez sim..."

"Se você realmente decidirem que é o Seth, todos nós vamos trabalhar para que ele venha para casa" - Eu segurei a mão de Rosalie.

"Obrigada" - Rosalie engoliu seco - "Muito obrigada, Isabella... Eu fui uma pessoa difícil com você, e mesmo assim você foi muito especial em me ajudar com tudo isso"

"Rose..." - Eu sorri, um pouco encabulada.

"Saiba que eu estou muito feliz em vê-la ao lado do Edward. E muito feliz em vê-la ao nosso lado... Ao lado de nossa pequena família"

"Que vai ficar maior muito em breve" - Eu sorri.

"E então, só vai faltar você..."

"Ah... Eu ainda não sei, Rosalie... Você sabe o quanto é assustador pensar que posso passar por tudo aquilo de novo"

"Eu sei, querida" - Rosalie acariciou minha mão - "Mas, quando você decidir que é o momento, todos nós vamos trabalhar para que esse bebê venha para casa. Todos nós, porém... O Edward, um pouco mais" - Nós duas rimos.

"Hey, pequena Belly-Belly!" - Emmett surgiu do outro lado da piscina, fazendo com que todo mundo nos encarasse - "Cullen!" - Ele cantarolou para dentro do hotel - "Encontrei as fugitivas! Estão no banho de Sol!"

"Ursão!" - Rosalie revirou os olhos quando ele se aproximou. Edward surgiu na entrada, com seu grande sorriso - "Você poderia não causar tanto alvoroço? O hotel inteiro está nos encarando"

"Eles estão nos encarando, estupefatos com nossa beleza, Ursinha!"

"Hey" - Edward se aproximou e me cumprimentou com um beijo, antes de se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado, e segurar minha mão.

"Não é muito cedo para você dar álcool para uma criança como a Belly-Belly, Ursinha?"

"A Lua já está no céu, Ursão"

"Eu não sou uma criança"

"Definitivamente, não" - Edward depositou um pequeno beijo em meu ombro.

"Hey! Procurem um quarto!" - Emmett deixou sua risada ressoar pelo lugar.

"Nós já temos um, Emm" - Edward riu.

"Então usem, oras! Afinal, amanhã vamos ter que passar o dia todinho em Los Angeles e não vamos chegar tão cedo quanto estamos chegando hoje, e vocês duas vão ter um passeio de lancha bem solitário, sem nenhum de nós dois por perto o dia todo"

"Está bem, Emm" - Eu ri, quando Edward bronqueou - "As meninas já entenderam que não vamos estar por perto amanhã"

"Não tem problema, não é, Bella?" - Rosalie brincou - "Amanhã vamos nos divertir como nunca, em nosso dia de garotas!"

"Ah, Ursinha!" - Emmett protestou - "Como nunca, também não! Vai dizer que eu não estou te divertindo o suficiente?"

"Não fique assim, Ursão!" - Rosalie acariciou o rosto de Emmett com uma mão - "Eu vou usar aquele biquíni brasileiro que você me deu e, de noite, você vai poder desfrutar de meu bronzeado maravilhoso!"

"Irmãos na mesa!" - Edward alertou - "Chega de insinuações sexuais, por favor!"

Nós bebemos algo ali mesmo, antes de decidirmos jantar no restaurante do hotel.

Emmett fez suas mil piadinhas, nós nos divertimos bastante, até que nos despedimos, e seguimos para nossos quartos, para tomar um bom banho e nos deitarmos, e descansarmos para o dia de amanhã.

"Sinto muito ainda não ter conseguido te pagar aquela dança" - Edward beijou meu ombro, enquanto eu secava o cabelo - "Quem sabe amanhã, quando eu voltar de LA, nós possamos pensar em algo"

"Não se preocupe" - Eu sorri pelo reflexo do espelho - "Vocês vão voltar tarde, você vai estar cansado... Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo"

"Sábado quero te levar para jantar em Los Angeles... Tem um restaurante muito bonito lá - Acho que você vai gostar demais"

"Você sabe que eu gosto demais é da sua companhia" - Eu me virei para abraça-lo - "Você parece cansado..."

"Hoje o dia foi corrido mesmo"

"Vamos dormir, então?"

"Dormir?" - Edward franziu o nariz.

"Deitar?" - Eu sorri.

"Parece bem melhor..." - Edward sorriu de volta.

**  
-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

"Eu já vou, anjo..." - Edward sussurrou, com um beijo logo atrás de minha orelha.

"Hum..."

"Rosalie disse que liga. Você ainda pode dormir uma ou duas horas"

"Está bem" - Eu murmurei de volta.

"Você promete que toma cuidado na lancha?"

"Prometo"

"Pergunte se eles têm coletes salva-vidas assim que entrar, e faça questão de saber onde eles estão"

"Edward..." - Eu ri baixinho contra o travesseiro - "Nada de mau vai acontecer na lancha"

"Eu te amo. Cuide-se. Você é muito importante para mim" - Edward depositou um beijo em minha têmpora antes de sair.

Eu dormi um pouco mais, até que Rosalie ligou, dizendo que devia me arrumar para pegarmos a lancha.

"Você quer que eu vá até seu quarto, para te ajudar com uma pequena mala?" - Rosalie se ofereceu.

"Para que uma pequena mala? Não vamos apenas passar o dia no barco?"

"Meu Deus, Isabella! Alice Cullen nunca te ensinou nada? Todo mundo vive dizendo que ela era uma garota totalmente ligada! Isabella, uma mulher tem que estar preparada! Nós nunca sabemos com que tipo de situação podemos nos deparar!"

"E eu devia levar o que? Um vestido longo?"

"Você trouxe?"

"Rosalie! Eu não vou levar um vestido longo!"

"Oh, não, não! Claro que não!" - Eu quase podia ouvi-la revirando os olhos - "Mas porque nós não fazemos assim: Eu vou até aí te ajudar com uma pequena valise, enquanto você termina de se arrumar. Assim, nós vamos mais rápido, e não perdemos nadinha de nosso dia de Sol"

"Está bem" - Eu dei de ombros. Eu simplesmente não podia com essa gente de sobrenome 'Cullen', então...

Rosalie me ajudou com o que vestir e acabou arrumando praticamente sozinha a tal valise, me apressando para que fôssemos logo para nosso passeio.

O passeio era totalmente agradável!

A lancha era tão grande! E linda! Algo que ultrapassava em muito a imagem que eu fazia quando alguém me falava de um barco.

O piloto e seu 'tripulante' nos deram alguma instruções. Graças a Deus, eles mesmo nos orientaram sobre os coletes salva-vidas e eu não precisei perguntar onde eles estavam.

Nós começamos a navegar e eu vi o atracador se afastando. O oceano ficando maior por todos os lados.

Logo, éramos apenas nós. Com exceção de uma ou outra lancha ocasionalmente passando por nós, estávamos tranqüilamente navegando.

Quando estávamos bem no meio do nada, o piloto desligou a lancha, e nos deixou curtir a vista, e o ar fresco que balançava devagar nossa embarcação.

Eu e Rosalie estávamos conversando e aproveitando a vista quando uma pequena lancha começou a fazer barulho por perto.

Conforme ela se aproximava, eu comecei a notar os dois homens - um loiro perigosamente em pé, e um ruivo na direção. E eu poderia ter reconhecido aquele cabelo cor de cobre brilhando contra o Sol em qualquer lugar.

"Aquele é o Edward?"

"Hu-hum" - Rosalie sorriu, enquanto acenava para Emmett.

"Eles... Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Eu me senti preocupada com o porque de vê-los ali de repente - "Eles disseram que só sairiam de Los Angeles tão tarde"

"Eles estão bem, querida" - Rosalie sorriu, enquanto eles paravam próximos. Próximos o bastante para passarem para nossa grande lancha.

"O que foi que aconteceu afinal de contas?"

"Isabella..." - Rosalie sorri condescendente - "Você realmente acreditou que meu irmão fosse esquecer?"

"Esquecer?" - Eu realmente não havia imaginado que ele pudesse se lembrar.

"Feliz aniversário, querida" - Ela beijou minha bochecha, antes de andar em direção a Emmett.

Sim, eu sabia que era treze de Setembro. Mas eu sequer havia imaginado que Edward fosse se lembrar.

"Hey" - Edward andou até mim e me beijou - "Feliz Aniversário, meu anjo"

"Eu não acredito que você se lembrou" - Eu murmurei para ele.

"E como eu poderia me esquecer?" - Edward sorriu.

"Happy Birthday to you..." - Emmett e Rosalie voltaram da parte de baixo da lancha, trazendo um bolo, com suas velinhas faiscantes - "Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday, sweet..."

"BELLYS" - Emmett quase gritou, se fazendo sobressair.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

Rosalie aproximou o bolo de mim, indicando que era o momento de apagar as velinhas.

"Não se esqueça de fazer um pedido" - Ela sorriu.

Eu respirei fundo antes de assoprar as velinhas - 'Que essa felicidade nunca acabe' - foi tudo o que pedi.

"Eu te amo" - Eu fiz questão de me virar para Edward e beijá-lo.

Ele respondeu com seus olhos profundos e seu sorriso torto e fascinante - "Você é minha vida agora"

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

_**Oh... Jura que ela achou mesmo que Edward-tudo-cullen fosse esquecer do aniversário dela?**_

_**Bellys-bellys inocente...**_

_**Bom, eu vou responder minhas reviews**_

_**E nos vemos quarta-feira com o aniversário bem bonito!**_

_**E...**_

_**Muito obrigada porque ultrapassamos as 1.000 reviews!**_

_**Aliás, agradecimento especial a dona Cíntia, que começou a ler agora e deixou review em tudo quanto é capítulo! Rsrsrsrs**_

_**Bjinhos**_

_**Reviews (Dos dois últimos capítulos)...**_

_**Bee Stream: **__Capítulos safadinhos? Não faço idéia sobre o que você está falando ¬¬'_

_**Lara Cullen – sz: **__De vez em quando, o Edward deixa a Bella manda um pouquinho – Mas é só um pouquinho. E beeem de vez em quando! Rsrsrs – E eu tinha acabado de escrever sobre a Bella trabalhar com o Emmett quando vc deixou sua review! Foi até engraçado!_

_**Na Cullen: **__Seria perfeito se o Carlisle aparecesse? Você nem sabe se ele é uma pessoa legal! E a Rose veio com tudo nesse capítulo, neh?_

_**Ariadna: **__Hola, Argentina! Ainda não conheço seu país; E você? Conhece o nosso? Não se preocupe – dá para entender suas reviews sim, com certeza._

_**Ab Winchester: **__Porque vocês querem que o Carlisle venha? E se ele vier e fizer todo mundo sofrer? oO_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Definitivamente, o Edward é maravilhoso quando junta safado com romântico! Rsrsrsrs – Mas eu não entendi isso de 'preenchendo carências' Rsrsrsrs_

_**Luna Stew: **__Calma, menina! Morre não! Rsrsrs – E a Jane já passou! Foi apenas uma brisa e já se foi com sua Leah, para bem longe do casalzinho mais amado do mundo._

_**Daia Matos: **__É... Até que os dois souberam lidar muito bem com a realidade. Lidaram bem até com a Jane-ataca-meninas! Rsrsrs_

_**Gláucia S: **__Pois é: a Bella nem dançou... Você vê que coisa? Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Oi, Vic! __Faz tempo que eu não te encontro pela net... Tudo bom contigo?_

_**Biana: **__Os dois estão bem 'animadinhos', mas... quem não estaria? Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Acho que vou mandar uns leques para as leitoras usarem enquanto lêem os capítulos mais... 'calientes' Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ah, mas morando com o Edward, tem como sair da vida boa? Tem nada! E eu acho que gritava com a Jane, e esbofeteava, se fosse eu no lugar da Bella! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Calma, calma... Cada história virá a seu próprio tempo! Rsrsrs – E a Alice só queria ajudar a Bella a não ficar tão nervosa quando fosse beijar um menino! Rsrsrs – Estritamente profissional, sem qualquer envolvimento romântico!_

_**Lmc'phei: **__Eu ainda tenho vergonha, mas os lemons cabem bem mais nessa história do que em Novos Ares que era toda fofa e de família! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Menina! Será que eu sou um menino e não estou sabendo disso? Rsrsrs – E já deu para matar um pouco a saudades de Ursão e Ursinha, neh?_

_**Maah: **__É... O Edward é mais... 'declarado' no que ele sente. A Bella é sempre tão confusa que nem ela sabe explicar o que se passa em sua cabecinha louca! Rsrsrs_

_**Déb: **__Percebi que este é um consenso geral! Todo mundo morrendo com Ed-safado! Rsrsrs_

_**Vivicki: **__Esse povo tem 'O' fogo! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__E a Bella lá repara em alguma coisa para perceber que estava rolando um clima com a Jane? Rsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen: **__É, eu queria escrever algo muito inesperado mesmo! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Ah, o texto não é um escândalo de lindo? *-*_

_**Amanda: **__Ela não 'ficou' com a Alice. Foi apenas um beijo de amigas! Rsrsrs (Sim, eu sei que é estranho mesmo assim!)_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Ain, esse texto ficou tãaao tudo a ver com o capítulo, que eu tinha que usar!_

_**Dandara: **__Claro que o Edward ficou com ciúme, mas agora a Jane já foi embora, e ele deve estar mais tranqüilo! __Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: Docinho! **__**Você está viajando ainda… Espero que esteja muito bom!**_

_**Cíntia Cullen: Teoricamente, você deve chegar exatamente hoje a esse capítulo! Obrigada por ler minha história e não me matar com um ataque EdGremilins! Rsrsrs**_


	45. Cap 41 Happy Birthday, Isabella

_**Capítulo 41: Happy Birthday, Isabella**_

_"Eu não acredito que você se lembrou" - Eu murmurei para ele._

"E como eu poderia me esquecer?" - Edward sorriu.

(...)

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Eu não posso acreditar que você seja tão ingênua, Belly-Belly!" - Emmett riu - "Sua cara de surpresa foi impagável!"

"Eu só... Só não esperava que Edward fosse se lembrar"

"E para que servem os aniversários se não forem festejados?" - Rosalie me entregou uma taça vazia, enquanto Emmett abria o champanhe.

"Eu só... Não comemoro há muito tempo"

"Por isso mesmo! Chega de não comemorar" - Edward abraçou minha cintura, e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro - "Carmelita pediu para te mandar um beijo. Eu pensei em fazer algo em Seattle, para que ela pudesse participar, mas achei arriscado demais envolver muita gente"

"Arriscado" - Eu ri.

"Você viu como o Emmett mesmo quase arruinou tudo! Da próxima vez, nem ele será envolvido!"

"Eu não arruinei nada!" - Emmett protestou - "A Belly-Belly nem notou quando eu lhe dei pequenas dicas"

"Pequenas dicas? Gosh! Você tem muita sorte que a Bella seja tão distraída. Se ela notasse, eu mataria você!"

Eu ri como boba com a pequena discussão quase infantil entre os dois. Edward era mesmo adorável!

"Nós não sabíamos qual era seu bolo preferido, mas Edward disse que você gostava de chocolate, então... Simplesmente arriscamos" - Rosalie trouxe o bolo para o 'deck' da lancha, para que pudéssemos parti-lo.

"Chocolate está ótimo" - Eu sorri.

"Oh, Emm! Busque nosso presente em minha bolsa!"

"Ah, Rosalie... Não há necessidade de presentes"

"Claro que há necessidade, Belly-Belly!" - Emmett se levantou e um pulo - "Essa é a melhor parte dos aniversários!"

"Enquanto Emmett busca o deles, que tal começarmos pelo meu?" - Edward sorriu.

"Edward..." - Eu choraminguei.

"Mantenha a mente aberta, meu anjo: É só um presente"

"Ah, Edward Cullen, com você, nunca é SÓ um presente! É uma lancha, e champanhe, e..."

"Deus do céu! Como ela é teimosa, não?"

"Você ainda não viu nada, Rose!" - Edward riu com sua irmã.

"Hey! Não riam de mim!"

"Está certo! Me desculpe, querida" - Edward voltou a sorrir, antes de me beijar - "Hoje é o seu dia. Não devemos fazer nada que te irrite! De jeito algum!"

"Oh, são tantos mimos... O começo do amor, é sempre a melhor parte" - Rosalie riu.

"Abra o presente" - Edward me passou uma caixa branca com pequenas flores cor de rosa, e um belo laço de fita na tampa - "Não precisa ter medo! Eu juro que não morde"

Eu suspirei antes de puxar a caixa para mim. Eu levantei a tampa devagar, amedrontada com todas as possibilidades do que poderia haver lá dentro. Mas, no fim, eu gostei do que vi.

Era uma caixa de madeira com sua tampa decorada. Parecia algo antigo, e era absolutamente lindo.

"Oh, Edward... É tão bonito" - Eu suspirei, passando minha mão pela tampa perfeita.

"Tire da caixa, Bella. Ouça a parte de dentro"

"Ouvir a parte de dentro?" - Eu perguntei, confusa com o que aquilo poderia querer dizer.

"Deu um pouco de trabalho, mas eu consegui colocar minha própria música"

"Sua própria música?"

"A música que compus para você"

"Você compôs uma música para mim?"

"E é absolutamente linda!" - Rosalie afirmou - "Ouça"

Eu puxei a caixa de madeira para fora da embalagem e ergui a tampa. Edward me ajudou a colocar a música - minha música - para tocar.

_**Bella's lullaby - trilha original de Twilight  
Link para o youtube: / watch? V= iGDRnejG6WI**_

A melodia era tão linda... Doce e suave, delicada... E tão intensa!

Tudo bem, eu não entendia absolutamente nada de música clássica. Mas eu obviamente gostava do que estava ouvindo.

Eu senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, enquanto ouvíamos a canção.

"Suas aulas de piano definitivamente foram muito bem pagas" - Rosalie afagou o joelho de Edward.

"É você tocando?"

"Sim, é" - Edward sorriu.

"Eu nem sabia que você tocava... Ah, Edward... Obrigada. Se eu soubesse que era algo assim, nunca teria reclamado de ganhar o presente. É a coisa mais linda que eu podia ganhar"

"Que bom que você gostou" - Edward afagou meu rosto.

"Claro que gostei. Eu vou guardar para sempre... O presente e o momento" - Eu o abracei - "Obrigada. Eu te amo"

"Bom..." - Rosalie limpou sua garganta - "Eu sei que meu presente não deve chegar nem aos pés da caixa de música, mas você podia abrir"

"Já vou avisando que não fui eu quem escolhi" - Emmett ergueu suas duas mãos, em sinal de rendição - "Se dependesse de mim, você ganharia algo muito melhor e mais divertido!"

"Ursão, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar que a Bella não ia preferir um Game Boy?" - Rosalie revirou os olhos.

"Ursinha, um Game Boy é um presente inesquecível!"

"Tudo bem, Ursão. Agora deixa a Bella abrir o presente que eu escolhi"

Rosalie me ofereceu a caixa azul e eu tirei de lá uma linda miniatura de balão de ar quente.

"Me desculpe se não sabia o que te dar" - Rosalie riu - "É uma analogia, sabe... Sobre como esperamos que você sempre alce novos vôos e realize seus sonhos..."

"Obrigada, Rose" - Eu me levantei para abraçá-la - "É algo lindo"

"Como se alguém no mundo fosse preferir um balão de ar quente, do que um super Game Boy" - Emmett sussurrou entre dentes.

"Obrigada você também, Emmett" - Eu ri.

"Com licença" - O piloto da lancha surgiu no deck - "Me desculpem, mas já deixei tudo pronto. Assim que quiserem, nós podemos partir"

"Ah! Eu ainda nem comi meu pedaço de bolo!" - Emmett protestou.

"Nós estamos voltando?" - Eu perguntei para Edward.

"Apenas Rose e Emmett"

"E nós?"

"Estamos ficando"

"Mas o piloto está indo com eles"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu torto - "Não se preocupe, anjo. Eu sei pilotar"

"Ah, é..." - Eu finalmente me dei conta que era assim que eles haviam chegado até aqui.

"Que sorrisinho é esse?" - Edward sorri de volta.

"Nada não, senhor" - Eu susurrei discretamente para ele.

"Isabella..." - Edward mordeu meu ombro de leve - "Não me provoque. Logo mais vamos ficar sozinhos, e você pode pagar caro por isso"

"Essa é exatamente a melhor parte da provocação" - Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Será que vocês dois poderiam esperar nós irmos embora?" - Rosalie limpou a garganta.

"Eles não vão fazer nada, Ursinha. São dois santos celibatários"

"Sim, sim... Com certeza" - Rosalie revirou seus olhos, enquanto ríamos todos juntos.

Nós acenamos enquanto a pequena lancha se afastava, nos deixando sozinho, apenas com o mar ao redor.

Edward estava segurando minha cintura com sua mão e apoiando seu corpo contra o meu. Ele afagou minha cintura e deu um beijo em minha bochecha.

"E então? Você está gostando do aniversário?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto me virava para abraçá-lo.

"Obrigada. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via tanta graça em comemorar um aniversário"

"A partir de agora, todo ano, nós vamos comemorar" - Edward sorriu torto.

"A partir de agora, eu tenho motivos outra vez" - Eu sorri de volta para ele.

"Ótimo" - Edward me beijou suavemente - "Que tal um mergulho agora?"

"Mergulho? Aqui? Eu não sei, Edward... Você sabe que eu não nado muito bem, e nós estamos praticamente em alto mar"

"Você põe o colete salva-vidas. E eu te seguro bem forte" - Edward afastou uma mecha de meu cabelo - "Não precisa se preocupar, anjo. Eu tenho certeza que você vai adorar a água: A temperatura está muito agradável"

"Se você me segura bem forte, eu vou" - Eu o abracei mais forte - "E eu sei onde está o colete. Porque eu sou muito obediente, e prestei bastante atenção na explicação do... Ele era um capitão?"

"Agora EU sou o capitão" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Hum... E onde está o uniforme do senhor? Não devia existir uma farda?"

"Ah, você gosta de fardas? Se eu soubesse, já teria lhe mostrado minha farda"

"Sua farda? Você... serviu ao exército?"

"Marinha real, é claro" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Deus..." - Eu senti minhas pernas ficando um pouco bambas só de imaginar Edward Cullen dentro de uma farda - "Você deve ficar maravilhoso de farda"

"Se eu soubesse que você gostava tanto, teria trazido para o seu aniversário"

"Tudo bem... Acho que posso esperar voltarmos para Seattle... A farda está em Seattle, não é?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então eu posso esperar voltarmos para Seattle. Até porque..." - Eu corri minha mão por seu peito - "De sunga, você também fica muito lindo"

"Ah, é?" - Edward sorriu torto antes de se aproximar para beijar a curva de meu pescoço - "E você fica... Maravilhosa de biquíni"

"Ah! Falando nisso... Você vai querer que eu pague a dança hoje?"

"De jeito nenhum. Hoje é o seu aniversário - Seu dia. Hoje é tudo para você"

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Nós já havíamos nadado, e nos divertido... E, após tomarmos um banho rápido, o Sol já estava começando a baixar.

"Com fome, anjo?" - Edward sorriu, entrando no quarto, assim que eu saí do banho.

"E nós temos algo além de bolo para comer? Ou vamos ter que pescar nosso próprio alimento?"

"E você acha mesmo que eu atracaria um barco no meio do mar, com você dentro, e sem nenhuma comida?" - Edward riu - "Eu cuidei de tudo, meu anjo: Nós temos sushi para o jantar"

"Sushi... Eu ainda não sei se realmente gosto"

"Você vai descobri hoje" - Edward sorriu torto - "Porque você não se troca, enquanto eu termino de arrumar tudo?"

"Está bem"

"Me espera aqui, está bem? Eu já venho te buscar"

Eu coloquei o vestido leve que Rosalie havia colocado em minha bolsa e penteei meu cabelo. Eu quase não usava mais maquiagem, porque Edward sempre preferia que eu estivesse sem, mas em ocasiões assim, eu tentava usar algo simples e suave.

Edward bateu de leve no batente da porta da cabine da lancha e eu sorri para ele através do reflexo do espelho.

"Você está linda" - Ele sorriu de volta - "Vamos subir?"

Edward havia espalhado velas e pétalas por todo o deck, iluminando o ar do fim da tarde. Ele havia estendido uma manta e almofadas por cima dela.

Uma miniatura de barco cheia de sushis estava logo ao lado do balde de gelo e das garrafas de bebida.

"Ah, Edward... Isso está lindo" - Eu suspirei.

"Vem" - Edward puxou minha mão, e me levou até a manta.

Ele me serviu de sushi com champanhe. E depois me deixou provar saquê - Que era forte demais para o meu gosto.

Nós conversamos e nos beijamos, e namoramos por um longo tempo, até que já estava muito escuro ao redor.

"O que acontece se o barco afundar?" - Eu perguntei, olhando as estrelas, deitada com minhas costas no chão, ao lado de Edward, que estava na mesma posição.

"Porque o barco afundaria?" - Edward riu.

"Eu não sei" - Eu dei de ombros - "Talvez... Uma das velas começasse um incêndio"

"Se houvesse um incêndio, nós colocaríamos os coletes salva-vidas e aguardaríamos o resgate. Emmett sabe onde estamos, e o piloto que trouxe vocês até aqui tem nossas coordenadas - Um resgate viria rápido e nós sobreviveríamos"

"E se começar uma tempestade?"

"Está bem: Chega de saquê para você, D. Isabella" - Edward riu.

"Eu só estou preocupada com nossa segurança" - Eu dei de ombros.

"Não se preoucupe. Como marinheiro, fui treinado para cuidar de tudo em caso de um naufrágio"

"Naufrágio é uma palavra tão chique"

"Você é totalmente graciosa quando está alcoolizada" - Edward girou, afagando meu rosto com um dedo - "Vamos voltar para a cabine?"

"Não..." - Eu choraminguei - "Eu gosto de olhar as estrelas" - Eu me aconcheguei em seus braços - "E o céu está tão bonito hoje"

"Fui eu mesmo quem encomendou essas estrelas para o seu aniversário" - Edward brincou, enquanto afagava meu cabelo.

"Eu não duvido nada" - Eu ri baixinho, antes de girar, ficando deitada em cima de Edward - "Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu nunca... Nunca nessa vida, vou poder esquecer de cada detalhe que você preparou"

"Você merece, meu anjo"

"Mereço nada" - Eu sorri, deixando minha cabeça cair levemente sbre seu peito.

"Vamos" - Edward riu - "Já está na hora de te colocar na cama"

"Mas nós devíamos fazer amor no deck. Eu quero ter boas histórias para contar aos meu filhos"

"Como se alguém contasse aos filhos sobre os lugares onde transou" - Edward riu, enquanto se levantava.

"Ah, é..."

"Vem" - Edward me pegou no colo e eu ri baixinho.

"Isso é bom" - Eu me encolhi contra seu peito - "E, se eu disser apenas que fiz amor em um barco, de forma genérica, já surte um bom efeito, você não acha?"

"Sim, nós vamos providenciar isso" - Eu senti o peito de Edward balançar um pouco com sua risada.

"Hum. Isso é bom"

Edward me levou para a cabine no andar de baixo da lancha e me colocou sobre a cama. Era uma cama pequena e minha cabeça - estranha e alcoolizada como estava - pensou que Edward mal caberia nela.

"Vem cá, bonitão" - Eu o puxei pela camisa, fazendo com que Edward se deitasse sobre mim, com aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto - "Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar"

"Hum... Você não gostou da caixa de música, ah?" - Edward brincou.

"Eu amei a caixa... É absolutamente linda" - Eu puxei seu pescoço, o trazendo para mais perto, e beijando devagar - "Obrigada" - Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

Nós fizemos amor de um jeito calmo, devagar, sem urgências. Edward foi carinhoso como nunca. Suas mãos, seus lábios... Ele tocou e acariciou cada parte de meu corpo, não me deixando nunca.

Eu simplesmente adormeci com um sorriso completo em meus lábios, com sua mão forte segurando minha cintura.

Ali - Com meu corpo totalmente junto ao seu - Este era o meu lugar.

Incrivelmente, não tive sonhos, apesar do dia agitado. Eu apenas dormi calmamente, segura por sentir as mãos de Edward o tempo todo presas em mim.

Eu dormi com um sorriso. E acordei com um sorriso também.

Edward estava beijando meu ombro, e chamando meu nome devagar.

"Bom dia" - Ele sussurrou quando me notou acordada - "Precisamos acordar. Temos que voltar para a terra"

"Hum..." - Eu choraminguei com um biquinho - "Meu aniversário acabou"

"Sim, acabou..." - Edward riu baixinho - "Mas nós podemos comemorar outras vezes no ano, se você quiser"

"Parece uma ótima idéia"

Edward havia trazido também o café da manhã e, assim que terminamos de comer, ele decidiu colocar a lancha em seu percurso de volta à Marina.

Eu estava ao seu lado, vendo toda a água começar a abrir caminho para a lancha, quando me lembrei de algo.

"Preciso ir lá embaixo"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Edward imediatamente me olhou preocupado.

"Não. Eu... Só esqueci de tomar o anticoncepcional"

"Ah, sim..." - Edward me deu um meio sorriso sem graça, como se eu tivesse dito que precisava me tratar de alguma doença.

Eu desci até a cabine e procurei a cartela de pequenas pílulas em minha bolsa. Não havia uma garrafa de água por perto, mas eu me lembrei que ainda tínhamos algum suco lá em cima.

Eu comecei a subir as escadas, pensando em todo o dia de ontem.

'Esse foi o melhor dia da minha vida' - Eu havia dito a Edward. E era absolutamente a verdade.

Eu olhei para a cartela em minha mão, enquanto chegava ao topo da escada, e suspirei ao ver Edward de costas, comandando a lancha.

_'Chega de fugir'_

'(...)eu prometi a mim mesma que não vou mais perder nem um minuto de felicidade que eu puder ter. E você... Você é a maior felicidade que eu já tive'

'Eu vou estar pronta. Um dia. Prometo'

Eu dei mais uma olhada em minha mão, e outra olhada em Edward - concentrado em seu trabalho de nos levar de volta.

Eu andei até onde estava o suco, ficando de costas para Edward, sentindo meu coração disparar com a dúvida.

'Se você não fizer agora, Isabella...' - Eu disse em minha mente, falando comigo mesma - 'Se não fizer agora, não vai ter coragem de fazer mais'

Eu respirei fundo, buscando coragem, e arremessei a cartela na água, o mais longe que pude. Eu observei o objeto laminado submergir devagar e sumir no meio do oceano.

"Sinto muito, mãe natureza" - Eu sussurrei - "Mas foi por uma boa causa, não foi?"

Eu voltei até onde Edward estava, colocando a lancha em 'piloto automático' ou algo assim.

"Hey" - Ele sorriu quando me notou - "Está um dia muito bom para navegar"

"Ótimo" - Eu sorri de volta, me aproximando.

"Tudo certo?" - Ele perguntou.

"Tudo perfeito" - Eu respondi, ainda sentindo meu coração acelerado, e torcendo para que Edward não pudesse ouvi-lo trabalhando tão depressa. 

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Ohhhhh! _**Anjos cantam sobre o barco!  
Isabella desistiu do anticoncepcional!**_

E o Edward é simplesmente, totalmente, absolutamente TÃAAO lindo! Ai, ai...

Vou responder reviews, ok?  
Até sexta.

_  
Carol Machado: Agora, com o fim do anticoncepcional, não sei sobre a adoção da Lily... E, para ter festa na lancha... É 'só' arrumar um Edward! Rsrsrs_

Luna Stew: A Bella já havia dito que não comemorava mais aniversário. Mas agora, ela redescobriu esse momento.

Isa Alonso: Esses capítulos estão assim, cheios das novidades! Rsrsrs - E todo mundo querendo ser mãe!

Deh C: Também não disse que o Carlisle vai causar! Só disse que ninguém sabe se ele será bom, ou não.

Sofia - pt: Segura a ansiedade! Segura!

Biana: Essa Bella é muito bobinha mesmo! _Rsrsrsrsrsrs_

Isa Stream: Review from Cruzeiro! _Ai, que chique!_

Vic P: Belly-Belly se faz de boba! Boba mesmo, sou eu - que nem tenho um Edward para mim! Rsrsrs

Daia Matos: Família aumentando, e agora, querendo aumentar mais!

Maah: Ai, que triste, neh? Não é justo o Edward só existir em nossas cabeças! Pelo menos, a Kristen podia dividir o Rob - já me fazia beeeeem feliz! _Rsrsrs_

Pollyanna Cullen: Eu nunca demoro! _A não ser quando notebooks morrem... :(_

DeniseBelle26: Oh, mocinha! Quanto tempo! Espero que sua correria aí, seja uma correria bem boa.

Belle: A fic não deve demorar a acabar. Sabe que eu não sou boa de contas, mas eu acho que uns 10 ou 15 capítulos mais.

Deb: Acho que a Bella está começando a concordar que falta um bebê na vida dela, neh?

Priiii: Eu não precisava nem da lancha! SÓ o Edward já estava óoootemo! Rsrsrsrs

Vivicki: E aí, menina! Alugou uma lancha para o seu namorado? Rsrsrs  


_Rosana Tecshu: Menina! Já te avisei que a Rosalie te mata com essa história de paixão pelo Ursão, hein! Rsrsrs_


	46. Cap 42 Família

_**Capítulo 42: Família**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Bella demorou mais que o normal no banheiro e se arrastou pelo quarto, parecendo chateada. Ela subiu na cama, e se aconchegou contra meu peito, suspirando profundamente.

"Está tudo bem?" - Eu perguntei, enquanto afastava seu cabelo para tentar vê-la melhor.

"Tudo" - Bella respondeu em um sussurro.

"O que está acontecendo, amor?" - Eu insisti - "Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa"

"Não é nada, Edward"

"Olha para mim" - Eu puxei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse e vi seus olhos grandes e cheios de lágrimas - "Meu anjo... O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa" - Bella confessou, olhando em meus olhos.

"Já disse que você pode me conta qualquer coisa"

"Eu..." - Bella suspirou - "Eu parei de tomar o anticoncepcional"

Eu fiquei olhando para ela por um momento, tentando entender o que aquilo queria dizer totalmente.

"Tudo bem..." - Eu assenti, ainda um pouco confuso - "Você quer tentar de novo? Quer tentar engravidar outra vez?"

"Eu não sei" - Bella respondeu, com as lágrimas a ponto de transbordarem de seus olhos - "Eu... Já faz dois meses que parei e... Até agora nada! Agora mesmo, acabei de ficar menstruada..."

"Meu anjo... Me parece totalmente normal esperar alguns meses. Dois meses é tão pouco - Você não precisa ficar preocupada ainda"

Bella suspirou e afundou sua cabeça em meu peito outra vez - "Ah, Edward... Estou com medo. Quando parei com a pílula, imaginei que fosse ficar grávida logo. Mas aí... Agora, estou tendo tempo para pensar, e estou ficando com medo"

"Anjo..."

"Acho que vou voltar a tomar o anticoncepcional"

"Calma, Bella. Você não precisa resolver as coisas assim. Se você está insegura, podemos conversar outra vez com Dr. Gerandy"

"Eu já falei com ele... Ele disse que eu podia tentar de novo" - Bella confessou - "Mas o problema não é esse, Edward. O problema..." - Ela engoliu seco, com sua voz a ponto de se quebrar - "E se acontecer de novo?"

"Bella... Dr. Gerandy já nos disse que as chances de acontecer de novo são mínimas"

"Mínimas. Mas não inexistentes, Edward" - Sua voz se quebrou - "Você merece mais que isso... Você merece alguém que possa te dar filhos... Bons"

"Não fale assim. Não fale como se nossa filha não tivesse sido especial. Ela foi nosso anjo, Bella. Se não fosse por ela, nós não estaríamos juntos de novo"

"Eu sei..." - Bella respondeu, com sua voz em um fio.

"Anjo?" - Eu segurei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse - "Você sabe que eu sempre vou te apoiar, independente do que você decidir. Mas você não precisa ter medo"

"E se eu não puder mais engravidar?"

"Nós vamos adotar" - eu dei de ombros - "Aposto que lá no orfanato tem outras crianças tão especiais quanto meu sobrinho Seth"

"Ele ainda não é seu sobrinho" - Bella sorriu sem humor.

"Claro que é!" - Eu afirmei - "Pode não estar escrito em nenhum papel, mas minha irmã e o Emmett já o amam como filho"

"Eu quero te dar um filho..." - Bella suspirou, enquanto me encarava.

"Eu sei"

"Você merece... Você merece ter um filho para levar nos braços"

"Você vai me dar filhos" - Eu afirmei, olhando em seus olhos - "De um jeito, ou de outro. Mas você não pode ficar tão ansiosa com isso. Todo mundo diz que a ansiedade só dificulta tudo"

"E se eu quiser esperar mais?"

"Já disse que vou te apoiar naquilo em que você decidir"

"Obrigada"

"Agora dorme. Porque amanhã temos que estar animados para levar o Seth ao Parque"

"Ele é uma criança especial" - Bella sorriu.

"Sim, ele é. E minha irmã está radiante com a possibilidade de ser a mãe dele"

"Ela vai ser" - Bella afirmou animada - "O pessoal do orfanato adora a Rose, e vão fazer o possível para ajudar com a adoção"

"Meu sobrinho, Seth" - Eu sorri com a forma como a frase soava.

"Tio Edward" - Bella riu.

"E tia Bella. Não se esqueça que você também é parte dessa família agora"

"Queria ter algo para te dar em troca"

"Seu amor é a única coisa que quero em troca"

"Você o tem" - Bella assentiu com um sorriso - "Ele é todo seu"

"Às vezes fico pensando como o destino nos uniu de maneira estranha... Queria que você não tivesse passado por tanta coisa antes de te encontrar. Queria poder ter cuidado de você"

"Você cuida de mim agora" - Bella respondeu, se ajeitando em meu abraço - "Já está bom"

"Eu te amo, meu anjo"

"Também te amo, Tio Eddie"

"Amanhã vou ensinar vocês dois a jogar baseball"

"Baseball?" - Bella riu baixinho - "E desde quando os ingleses sabem jogar baseball?"

"Mas eu não sou inglês, Bella. Fui criado lá, mas o sangue Yankee está em minhas veias, por isso sou muito bom no baseball"

"Ah, sei" - Bella riu.

"Duvida, Tia Bella? Amanhã irei provar minha perícia"

"Ok, Tio Eddie"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Bella nem resmungou muito por levantarmos cedo. Com as aulas e tudo o mais, acho que ela está começando a se acostumar.

Seth dormiu na casa de Rose, então nós iríamos até lá tomar café da manhã com eles, antes de irmos para o Parque.

"Eu preciso comprar um taco, uma luva, e bola de baseball"

"Ah, como pode!" - Bella riu - "Um especialista em baseball como você não tem o equipamento necessário? Isso é um absurdo, Tio Eddie!"

"Deixa de ser chata, Tia Bella! Nós vamos passa na loja de esportes e pronto"

"Credo! Acho que quem anda acordando de mau humor agora é o Tio Eddie, hein? Logo hoje que a Tia Bella acordou tão bem humorada!"

"Tia Bella acordou querendo me irritar, isso sim!" - Eu ri.

"Talvez" - Ela deu de ombros - "É que a Tia Bella não tem culpa que o Tio Edward fique tão sexy quando está irritadinho"

"Ah! Então a Tia Bella está querendo brincar de médico com o Tio Edward?" - Eu a puxei pela cintura.

"Tio Edward sabe que a Tia Bella adora brincar de médico, marinheiro, bombeiro, jogador de baseball... E qualquer outra coisa com você"

"Tia Bella anda muito safadinha"

"Culpa do Tio Edward - Que é muito bom em ser gostoso" - Ela riu antes de me beijar.

"Hum... Droga" - Eu resmunguei, quebrando nosso beijo, quando ouvi meu celular tocar na sala - "Porque telefones sempre tocam em horas impróprias?"

"No mínimo é sua irmã"

"Ah, com certeza!" - Eu ri - "Hey, Rose" - Atendi sem sequer olhar.

"Edward! Preciso de ajuda!"

"Calma, Rose. O que foi?"

"Eu fiz panquecas, e waffer e bolo de chocolate. Mas, quando eu acordei o Seth e perguntei o que ele queria para o café da manhã, ele disse cheeseburger! Eu não se fazer cheeseburger! Você precisa me ajudar!"

"Tudo bem, Rose. Eu ajudo" - Eu ri do desespero dela - "Você quer que eu passe no McDonalds ou no BurgerKing?"

"Espera!" - Eu a ouvi perguntar para o Seth longe do fone e então voltar - "McDonalds"

"Ok. Eu chego logo"

"É para chegar logo mesmo! Você não pode deixar o meu filho morrer de fome!"

"Querida, fica calma" - Eu ri antes de me despedir.

"Qual foi o desastre?" - Bella surgiu com um sorriso na sala.

"Seth quer cheeseburger para o café da manhã"

"Cheeseburger? E sua irmã vai dar? Isso lá é comida de se dar para criança em pleno café da manhã?"

"Eles querem que passar o fim de semana com eles seja como um sonho para o pequeno Seth. E, chesseburger é o café da manhã dos sonhos de qualquer pirralho"

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... Sua irmã não pode comprar o 'pirralho' com comida gordurosa, Edward! Não é nadinha saudável"

"Prometo que vamos fazê-lo gastar todas as calorias do lanche no Parque, está bem?"

"Está bem" - Bella deu de ombros - "O que mais eu posso fazer? Mas, olha... Isso está totalmente fora do lugar! Se os pais derem cheeseburger para a criança, como os tios vão poder estragá-lo e serem as pessoas legais?"

"Hum... É verdade... Ainda não havia pensado nisso"

"Pois é! Aí eles dão a comida saudável e nós levamos para fazer esporte? Essa criança vai nos detestar!"

"Não se preocupe, Tia Bella! Eu vou pensar em um jeito de estragarmos essa criança!"

Rosalie reclamou porque demoramos demais para chegar com o bendito cheeseburger. Emmett e Seth estavam gritando feito loucos enquanto jogavam videogame.

"Tia Bella!" - Seth correu até ela e a abraçou assim que nos viu entrar.

"Hey, pequeno" - Bella o ergueu em seu abraço - "Saudades de você"

"Mocinho, mocinho... Você agarra a minha mulher, e sequer me diz 'bom dia'?"

"Lembra do Edward, Seth?"

"Hu-hum" - Ele sorriu para mim - "Ele levou um montão de presente para todo mundo no Natal"

"Eu? Quem mandou os presentes foi o Papai Noel"

"Não foi, não! A Lily falou que foi você!"

"Essa Lily é muito espertinha mesmo" - Eu ri.

"Ela disse que você é um príncipe" - Seth perguntou, me analisando, como se pudesse descobrir apenas me olhando - "É verdade?"

"É verdade" - Bella assentiu - "O MEU príncipe"

"Sabia que o Edward é meu irmão, bebê?" - Rosalie afagou o cabelo de Seth.

"Seu irmão?"

"É" - Emmett assentiu - "E agora ele vai ser seu tio"

"Eu também posso ter um irmão?"

"Serve priminho?" - Rosalie franziu seu nariz - "Porque aí nós transferimos a responsabilidade para a Tia Bella"

"Você vai ter um bebê?" - Ele olhou para Bella com seus olhinhos brilhando.

"Um dia" - Bella sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

Eu fiquei encantado como Bella se dava bem com Seth. Ele era uma criança absolutamente agradável! E... Eu confesso: Ele entende mais de baseball do que eu.

"Hora de guardar as coisas, Seth" - Emmett anunciou quando a hora do almoço estava se aproximando.

"Está bem, pai!" - Ele gritou e saiu correndo para recolher tudo.

"Ele me chamou de..." - Eu nunca havia visto Emmett ficar paralisado daquela maneira.

"Chamou" - Eu assenti.

"Droga... Esse garoto está na minha casa há menos de vinte e quatro horas já está me fazendo chorar"

"É para isso que eles servem, não?"

"Espero que não"

"O que houve?" - Bella se aproximou.

"Seth chamou o Emmett de pai"

"Ele o que?" - Rosalie resfolegou.

"Ele me chamou de pai, Ursinha"

"Unf! Homens! Vocês são todos iguais! Eu passo meses visitando esse orfanato, conheço o garoto, amo o garoto, escolho esse filho em meu coração... Aí vem você, conquista ele em dois tempos, e ele te chama de pai primeiro?"

"Ursinha..." - Emmett riu.

"Ah, Emm..." - Rosalie o abraçou, toda emocionada - "Ele nos aceitou"

"Sim"

"Isso é bom, não é?" - Eu sussurrei para Bella.

"É ótimo, Tio Eddie" - Ela sorriu radiante.

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Vou marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Gerandy"

"Tudo bem"

"E acho que vou voltar a tomar o anticoncepcional"

"Tudo bem"

"Eu vou conversar com ele... E quero ter um bebê, mas... Eu vou ver se faço outros exames..."

"Está tudo bem, Bella" - Edward segurou seu rosto entre minhas mãos - "Eu vou estar do seu lado de qualquer maneira. Não precisa ter pressa, e não precisa ter medo"

"Hu-hum"

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não precisa... Por enquanto. Vamos ver o que ele diz, e aí nós conversamos todos juntos"

"Certeza?"

"Certeza" - Eu assenti - "Ele, com certeza, vai me pedir vários exames antes de me dizer qualquer coisa, então não vejo necessidade de você perder seu dia de trabalho a toa"

"Ficar com você nunca é perda"

"Obrigada. Mas eu acho mesmo que não há necessidade por enquanto"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem... Já entendi que você está me dispensando"

"Não estou te dispensando, seu bobo"

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu - "Estou brincando. Mas se você precisar de mim, é só chamar. Você sabe disso, não é?"

"Sei"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"E então, Dona Isabella?" - Dr. Gerandy me cumprimentou - "A que devo sua nova visita? Já estamos com um bebê a caminho?"

"Não... Na verdade, Doutor... Eu estava pensando em volta a tomar o anticoncepcional"

"Porque?"

"Eu já parei a tanto tempo, e até agora nada... Aí, isso me deu muito tempo para pensar sobre o assunto, e eu não sei se realmente estou pronta para engravidar agora"

"Isabella... Dois meses é um tempo muito pequeno para você desistir"

"Eu estou achando que não estou preparada, doutor. E... Se não consegui engravidar até agora, talvez seja mesmo um sinal de que este não é o momento"

"Querida, as coisas não funcionam assim. Você precisa dar mais algum tempo para que a natureza siga seu curso"

"Ah, doutor... E se acontecer de novo? E se esse bebê tiver o mesmo problema?"

"Isabella, a taxa de recorrência é mínima"

"Mas existe"

"E além disso, você já está tomando o ácido fólico - O que é um fator muito bom para diminuir as chances de que o feto tenha outras anomalias desse tipo. Você está tomando, não está?"

"Desde o dia em que o senhor me receitou"

"Muito bem... Porque não fazemos assim: Vamos fazer uma bateria de exames profundos, analisar cada detalhe, te dar todos os remédios para prevenção de problemas, e aí você decide"

"Tudo bem"

"Então eu vou preparar todas as guias, e você vai fazer todos os exames antes de conversarmos sobre qualquer outra decisão. Combinado?"

"Combinado" - Eu assenti.

"Muito bem, então"

Dr. Gerandy me pediu tantos exames, que tenho certeza que eles tiraram metade do sangue do meu corpo. Ou mais.

Uma semana depois, eu precisava pegar os resultados. Eu havia comentado com Edward, mas estava sendo uma semana totalmente corrida para ele e Emmett.

"Oi" - Eu chamei da porta, quando o encontrei concentrado demais na papelada em sua mesa.

"Oi, amor" - Ele suspirou, parecendo cansado.

"Tudo bem?"

"Correria demais"

"Sei... Eu só vim te avisar que estou indo ao médico para ver o resultado daqueles exames"

"Hoje?" - Edward fez uma careta - "Não pode ser outro dia? Eu queria ir com você"

"É só para saber os resultados, Edward. Fica despreocupado"

"Certeza, anjo?"

"Claro que sim" - Eu sorri - "Nos vemos em casa?"

"Está bem" - Edward suspirou pesadamente - "Tome cuidado"

"Pode deixar"

"Hey!" - Ele me chamou, e eu o encontrei com seu biquinho lindo - "Não ganho nem um beijinho?"

"UM" - Eu sorri, me aproximando e o beijei devagar.

"Te amo, linda" - Edward afagou meu rosto - "Qualquer coisa, me ligue"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Boa tarde, Isabella" - Dr. Gerandy me cumprimentou com sua costumeira animação - "Todos os exames aí?"

"Todos" - Eu estendi os envelopes para ele.

"Bom... Vamos ver o que temos aqui..." - Dr. Gerandy escolheu entre todos e abriu o primeiro envelope, analisando o resultado - "Hum... Acho que temos um probleminha, Isabella"

"Probleminha?" - Meu coração disparo e eu me chutei mentalmente por não ter deixado Edward vir. Este era o momento em que eu precisava da mão dele segurando a minha.

"Você não vai poder voltar com o anticoncepcional tão cedo"

"Oh... O que há de errado, doutor?"

"Acho que simplesmente é tarde demais"

"Tarde demais?"

"Você já está grávida, querida"

"Eu o que? Eu... Não" - Eu ri nervosamente - "Eu não posso estar grávida doutor. Eu fiquei menstruada a menos de um mês"

"Isso acontece muitas vezes. Muitas mulheres têm sangramentos no princípio da gravidez e confundem isso com o ciclo menstrual"

"Eu... Estou grávida?" - Eu senti minha voz meio engasgada.

"Sim. Você está"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

Oi...

_**Acho que a Bella engravidou...**_

_**Que coisa, não?**_

_**Bom...**_

'_**Té segunda-feira**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_Vanessa Dark: Uai... Porque será que você não recebeu os alertas? Esse Fanfiction vira e mexe inventa uma!_

Biana: Ela não esqueceu o aniversário. Ela só... Não via mais motivos para comemorar e parou de se importar.

Rosana Tecshu: Hum, sei! Por mim, tudo bem, mas se a Rosalie souber... Tsc, tsc, tsc

Na Cullen: Edward de farda é proibido - seria morte coletiva feminina universal! Rsrsrs

Daia Matos: Ela fez meio sem pensar, neh? Depois, foi ficando com medo... Tadinha.

Glaucia S: Eu também não gosto muito de sushi, mas... Tem gente que gosta, neh? Então...

Kellynha Cullen: E nem orecisa esperar muito!

Amanda: Pessoa, eu não tenho um Edward desse! (E se tivesse, seria egoísta)

Maah: Tadinha da Kristen... Deve ser duro viver com tanta inveja! Rsrsrsrs

Sofia - pt: A Bella também tinha aula, e o Edward deu um jeitinho, ué! Rsrsrrsrs

Deh C: Vamos torcer todas juntinhas, com as mãozinhas dadas.

Deb: A Bella faz coisas impulsivas, depois não sabe como resolve! Rsrsrs

Belle: Casamento pra que? Os dois estão indo tã bem assim! Não deixa a menina assustada! Rsrsrs

Carol Machado: Família crescendo para todos os lados.

Isa Alonso: Ai, menina! É perigoso isso aí. Já pensou se fazem ma foto dele de farda? Metade da população feminina do Planeta estará morta!

Bell Mainard: putz! Eu avisei, mas o Ed mandou dizer: 'Que pena que já passou...' rsrsrsrs

Priii: Edwardzinhos para povoar o mundo! É isso aí!


	47. Cap 43 Eu prometo

_**Capítulo 43: Eu prometo**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu voltei para casa ansioso para saber sobre as novidades da consulta de Bella.

É claro que eu a apoiaria, independente de qual fosse a decisão que ela acabasse tomando, mas... Eu confesso que estava torcendo internamente para que o Dr. Gerandy a convencesse a não voltar com as pílulas anticoncepcionais.

Não que eu também não tivesse medo de passar por tudo o que passamos com Alice Elizabeth novamente, mas manter o otimismo parecia ser a única forma de poder seguir em frente com nossas vidas.

Eu entrei em casa e Bella me deu um sorriso estranho, sentada no sofá.

"Oi, amor... Tudo bem?"

"Tudo..." - Bella praticamente suspirou - "Senta aqui" - Ela indicou o lugar ao seu lado no sofá.

"Está tudo bem?" - Eu perguntei enquanto me sentava.

"A gente precisa conversar"

"Está bem" - Eu senti minha própria voz meio presa na garganta.

"Aconteceu uma coisa que nós não estávamos esperando" - Bella estava tensa - "Eu não vou mais poder voltar a tomar o anticoncepcional agora"

"Ok..." - Eu franzi meu cenho, tentando entender porque ela estava tão tensa com isso - "Nós podemos usar outra método se você quiser. Voltamos a usar camisinha... Nós vamos tomar cuidado - Eu não vou esquecer"

"Não é isso, Edward..."

"É alguma coisa séria com você, meu anjo?"

"É que eu... Já estou grávida"

"Como assim?" - Eu perguntei, sinceramente confuso, depois que um longo silêncio se abateu sobre nós.

"Os exames que o Dr. Gerandy pediu... Eu já estou grávida. Quase cinco semanas"

"Mas você ficou menstruada"

"Eu sei. Quer dizer... Dr. Gerandy disse que é muito comum que as mulheres tenham sangramentos no começo da gravidez e confundam isso com menstruação"

"Sangramento? Então você teve um sangramento? O que há de errado?"

"Ele disse que é normal, que isso não quer dizer que haja qualquer problema"

"Então... Está tudo bem com esse bebê?"

"Ele ainda não sabe, Edward..." - Eu vi as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos cor de chocolate - "Ele disse que vamos ter que esperar os três meses para saber se tudo vai ficar bem com o bebê"

"VAI ficar tudo bem com o bebê" - Eu afirmei enquanto a abraçava - "Dessa vez, vai ficar tudo certo. EU vou fazer tudo certo. EU vou cuidar de vocês. Desde o primeiro dia, até o último momento"

"Ai, Edward... Queria pular esses dois meses e poder saber de uma vez que está tudo bem com nosso filho"

"Nosso filho..." - Eu finalmente pude sorrir ao ouvi-la falar isso. Finalmente era algo doce e não amargo, como havia sido quando ela me contou de sua outra gravidez.

"Eu tenho medo, Edward" - Bella soluçou de repente.

"Não chore, meu anjo" - Eu a apertei em meu abraço - "Não chore... Você sabe que o bebê sente tudo que você sente, então você precisa manter a calma"

"Edward" - Bella fungou, se afastando para me olhar - "Eu não quero contar para ninguém... Não enquanto não soubermos que realmente está tudo bem com o bebê"

"E... O que vai acontecer se o bebê tiver algum problema? Você... Você vai abortar dessa vez?"

"Não. Não sei..." - Bella desviou seu olhar - "Eu me sinto tão confusa" - Bella deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem, amor" - Eu a puxei de volta para meu abraço - "Isso é mesmo confuso... Mas nós vamos ficar juntos e resolver cada coisa há seu tempo" - Eu afaguei seu cabelo - "Vamos cuidando de cada dia... E, no fim de tudo, eu juro - Tudo vai ficar bem"

"Diz de novo"

"Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Eu preciso muito de você" - Bella se apertou contra mim.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. E eu vou te dizer isso todos os dias, até que você tenha certeza disso"

"Obrigada" - Bella choramingou.

"Ah, meu anjo... Você vai me dar um filho. Nós devíamos estar comemorando! E não aqui, chorando, sentados no sofá"

"Eu vou comemorar" - Bella assentiu - "Quando eu tiver certeza que vou te dar um filho"

"Você VAI me dar um filho" - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, e olhei dentro de seus olhos - "Vai ficar tudo bem" - Eu afirmei novamente, e eu iria repetir quantas vezes fosse necessário - "Aliás, nós vamos sair para jantar"

"Ah, Edward... Não sei" - Bella gemeu, com uma careta.

"Sim, nós vamos! Porque você precisa distrair essa linda cabecinha, para não ficar pensando em bobagem, e porque eu estou com fome! E você também deveria estar"

"Vai adiantar se eu disser não?" - Bella deu um meio sorriso, sem humor.

"Não, não vai. Porque eu estou tomando as rédeas dessa noite, e nós estamos saindo para jantar"

Bella suspirou e então me abraçou outra vez - "Obrigada"

"Obrigado você" - Eu respondi, sem quebrar nosso abraço - "Por deixar que meu filho cresça em seu corpo"

"Ah, Edward... Diz de novo... Diz que vai ficar tudo bem"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo" - Eu depositei um beijo em seu cabelo - "Eu só vou tirar esse terno, e nós vamos sair, e comemorar, e ter uma noite incrível"

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou, com um sorriso - "Eu também devia vestir alguma coisa"

"Isso" - Eu sorri de volta para ela - "Vista algo bem bonito. Um vestido! Você fica absolutamente linda de vestido"

Bella me encarou com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas, e uma tentativa completamente falha de sorrir. Eu tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos outra vez e beijei sua boca devagar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo"

"Eu te amo" - Bella respondeu, com seus olhos fechados, e sua testa apoiada contra a minha.

"Acho bom, mamãe" - Eu disse, e vi Bella sorrir um sorriso indeciso, meio sem humor, mas ainda com algo de sincero - "Acho bom"

Nós nos vestimos e eu fiquei orgulhoso em ver como Bella estava tentando manter seu sorriso, apesar de saber que ela estava preocupada demais.

"E então? Vocês duas estão querendo comer algo em especial?"

"Vocês duas?" - Bella riu - "Quem foi que te disse que é uma menina?"

"Ah, é" - Eu ri com ela - "Será que é um menino?"

"Eu quero que seja" - Bella respondeu, passando a mão por sua barriga ainda inexistente.

"Você quer? Por quê?"

"Porque, se for um menino... As chances de o bebê ter algum problema são menores"

"Anjo..." - Eu andei até ela, e beijei sua testa - "Será o que Deus nos mandar. E dessa vez correrá tudo bem"

Bella assentiu, respirando o fundo - "Vamos?"

"Vamos" - Eu sorri para ela - "Sabe... Você fica linda quando veste azul"

"Obrigada" - Bella corou um pouquinho.

"E então? Onde minha mulher quer jantar?"

"Onde você quiser me levar"

"Ah, mas não vou poder te levar para Dubai agora" - Eu brinquei e Bella riu - "Então vamos ter que escolher algo em Seattle mesmo"

"Tudo bem" - Bella riu - "Eu gosto de Seattle"

"Sua casa. NOSSA casa"

"A casa da nossa família" - Bella sussurrou com um sorriso tímido. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Eu levei Bella ao Restaurante do Pan Pacific. Era um dos melhores hotéis de Seattle, e tinha um restaurante discreto, charmoso, perfeito para nos sentarmos bem juntos no sofá e observarmos a vista pelas janelas.

Nós escolhemos a mesa mais discreta, reservada em um canto com iluminação difusa, e uma bela janela logo à nossa frente. Eu passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella e nós jantamos assim o tempo todo.

Eu servi de nossa sobremesa para Bella e corri minha mão por sua perna.

"Você fica linda de vestido, mas... Não está muito curto?"

"Achei que você gostasse" - Bella me olhou com um sorrisinho bobo.

"Eu adoro. Só não quero mais ninguém vendo sua calcinha"

"Que calcinha?" - Bella deu de ombros, sorrindo com aquele seu jeito deliciosamente inocente e safado.

"Isabella" - Eu apertei um pouco mais sua coxa, sentindo meus dedos formigarem, enlouquecidamente querendo descobrir se ela estava falando a verdade - "Você precisa tomar cuidado, querida. Agora você é uma mulher grávida..."

"Hum... Uma mulher grávida, mas ainda assim, uma mulher " - Bella passou sua mão por meu pescoço, se trazendo para mais perto - "Uma mulher que sente muito desejo por seu namorado gostoso"

Nós nos beijamos devagar. A pequena e doce língua de Isabella brincando em minha boca, e minha ereção, com certeza, se tornando evidente.

"Nós vamos ser expulsos do restaurante, Isabella" - eu sussurrei com sua testa contra a minha, e nossos lábios se tocando delicadamente.

"Mas eu preciso distrair minha cabeça" - Eu abri meus olhos, apenas para ver seu lindo biquinho se formando.

"Está bem. Hora de ir" - Eu me afastei, pegando minha carteira do bolso da jaqueta e pegando dinheiro o bastante para pagar a conta.

"Aonde vamos?" - Bella me olhou surpresa.

"Arrumar um quarto" - Eu informei, enquanto lançava as notas sobre a mesa.

"Aqui?"

"É um hotel, não é?"

"É" - Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Então vem" - Eu estendi minha mão para ela, e a ajudei a se levantar.

Nós andamos até a recepção, e eu estava implorando mentalmente para que houvesse um quarto disponível.

"Boa noite, senhor" - A recepcionista sorriu.

"Precisamos de um quarto"

"Temos muitas opções de quarto, senhor. Temos os..."

"O melhor que você tiver" - Eu a interrompi.

"Estamos comemorando?" - Ela sorriu abertamente e eu senti a mão de Bella apertando minha mão.

"Sim, estamos" - Eu puxei Bella para junto de mim, passando meu braço por sua cintura - "Minha mulher está grávida, e acabamos de descobrir"

"Oh..." - A recepcionista perdeu um pouco de seu sorriso - "A... Denny Suíte é nossa melhor experiência"

"Ok. Vamos ficar com ela, não é, querida?" - Eu olhei para Bella, que sorriu, um pouco pálida.

"Claro"

"Ótimo. Se minha mulher diz que sim, nós vamos ficar com a Denny Suíte"

"Sim, senhor. Eu já vou providenciar tudo"

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Tenho certeza que ela demorou tudo isso de propósito" - Eu comentei irritada quando entramos no elevador.

"Acho que ela queria olhar suas pernas" - Edward sussurrou contra meu pescoço, enquanto corria sua mão por minha coxa exposta.

"Minha perna, é?" - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele - "Ela queria ficar olhando você"

"Ah, é?" - Edward agiu como se mal tivesse me escutado e continuou correndo seu nariz por meu pescoço.

"Edward..." - Eu dei graças a Deus por estarmos sozinhos no elevador, porque foi impossível não gemer - "Para com isso..."

"O que foi, amor? Você sabe que eu sou um homem que sente muito desejo por sua namorada gostosa" - Eu ri, quando ele usou a mesma frase que eu havia usado.

"Você sabe que devem existir câmeras nesse elevador, não sabe?"

"Sei" - Edward apertou minha coxa - "E é somente por isso que não estou arrancando sua roupa agora mesmo!"

"Hum..." - Eu gemi baixinho com a imagem se formando em minha mente - "Porque é que sempre escolhemos suítes em andares tão altos?"

"Porque a antecipação talvez seja a melhor parte do prazer"

"Hum..."

Nós nos beijamos, tentando manter o mínimo de lucidez até chegarmos a nosso andar. Edward me pegou no colo quando abrimos a porta da suíte.

"Enfim sós" - Ele sorriu torto.

"Isso não devia ser para o dia do casamento?" - Eu ri.

"Isso é um pedido, Isabella?" - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, intensificando seu sorriso.

"Não. Eu estou feliz assim"

"Sei..." - Edward brincou, enquanto me colocava sentada sobre a mesa na ante-sala da suíte - "E então, é mesmo verdade que você não está usando calcinha?"

"Não" - É claro que eu estava usando calcinha! Eu não ia conseguir sair de casa, imaginando que o mundo todo sabe que eu estava totalmente 'desprotegida'.

"Ah, Isabella... Mentindo para mim?"

"Mas é uma calcinha bem bonita" - Eu provoquei.

"É azul?"

"É"

"Hum..." - Edward colocou sua mão sob meu vestido, percorrendo a renda da peça com seus dedos - "E bem pequena"

"Hu-hum" - Eu mordi os lábios, aproveitando a sensação de seus dedos em mim.

"Posso tirar?" - Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Pode" - Eu ofeguei.

Edward ergueu meu quadril da mesa e arrastou a calcinha por minhas pernas, até tirar a peça, sem tirar meus sapatos.

"É mesmo muito bonitinha" - Ele sorriu torto antes de jogar a calcinha de canto - "Vamos para a cama?" - Ele segurou meu quadril firmemente, com uma mão de cada lado.

"Ah, não... Vamos fazer aqui mesmo"

"Hum... Em cima da mesa, Isabella? Eu adoro quando você fica assim safadinha"

"É só estar perto de você"

Edward abriu seu cinto e eu comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Eu confesso que adorava manter minhas mãos em seu corpo bem trabalhado.

Edward deixou sua calça escorregar pelas pernas, junto com sua boxer, e se aproximou, beijando a região de meu pescoço. Eu suspirei ao senti-lo entre minhas pernas.

"Bella?" - Edward chamou em um sussurro.

"Hum...?" - Eu gemi em resposta.

"Isso não pode fazer mal ao bebê, não é?"

"Não" - Eu afirmei.

"Está bem" - Edward assentiu antes de finalmente me penetrar.

"Hum" - Eu soltei um gemido, enquanto arqueava minhas costas, apoiando minhas mãos sobre o tampo da mesa.

Edward me puxou de volta para si, e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, depositando pequenos beijos, enquanto o ouvia gemer também.

"Bella, olha para mim. Eu preciso beijar sua boca"

Nós mantivemos os beijos e carinhos, até que atingimos o ápice. Primeiro foi Edward, e então, eu o segui - Era impossível não se sentir poderosa com um homem como Edward sentindo prazer com você.

"Ai" - Edward soltou um gemido diferente - Como de dor - e eu percebi que havia apertado sua perna com meu salto.

"Desculpa" - Eu afastei um pouco a perna.

"Tudo bem" - Edward me deu um sorriso cansado - "Só não sei se gosto de sadomasoquismo"

Eu ri, tão relaxada quanto ele parecia estar, e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, para beijá-lo.

"Vamos para a cama agora?" - Edward perguntou, quando quebramos o beijo.

"Hu-hum" - Eu concordei, e senti Edward me segurando firme, e me trazendo para o seu colo - "Nós vamos dormir aqui?"

"Eu já paguei" - Edward deu de ombros, ou tentou, tanto quanto podia, enquanto me carregava em seu colo - "Acho que devíamos aproveitar"

"Eu não trouxe nada para vestir"

"Você não precisa vestir nada, anjo"

"Nem amanhã?"

"Amanhã, amanhã a gente vê"

Edward me levou até o quarto, e me colocou sobre a enorme cama bem no centro da suíte, antes de depositar um beijo em meus cabelos. Ele abriu o zíper de meu vestido e me ajudou a tirá-lo.

Eu me ajeitei, e vi que Edward estava olhando para minha barriga. Ele sorriu lindamente ao me olhar de volta. Seu sorriso cresceu, e então, ele se aproximou, depositando um beijo demorado em meu ventre.

"Vai dar tudo certo, anjo" - Edward se deitou ao meu lado, e me puxou para seu abraço - "Você vai me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo"

"Eu quero... E quero te fazer feliz. Para sempre"

"E você vai" - Eu escutei o sorriso em sua voz, antes que Edward afundasse seu rosto em meu cabelo. 

**2 Become 1  
****(2 se tornam 1 - Spice Girls)**

**[link: youtube. ****Com/ Watch? V= 6M9cSez – mY4]**

Candle light and soul forever  
Luz de velas e alma eterna  
A dream of you and me together  
Um sonho com eu e você juntos  
Say you believe it, say you believe it  
Diga que acredita, diga que acredita

Free your mind of doubt and danger  
Livre sua mente das dúvidas e perigos  
Be for real don't be a stranger  
Seja real e não um estranho  
We can achieve it, we can achieve it  
Nós podemos conseguir, nós podemos conseguir

Come a little bit closer baby  
Chegue um pouco mais perto, baby  
Get it on, get it on  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one  
Porque essa noite é a noite em que dois se tornam um

I need some love like I never needed love before  
Eu preciso de amor mais do que jamais precisei  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
Eu tive um pouquinho, mas agora voltei por mais  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be  
Liberte seu espírito - Essa é a única maneira de fazer

Silly games that you were playing,  
Os jogos bobos que jogamos,  
Empty words we both were saying,  
Palavras tolas que falamos,  
Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy  
Vamos dar um jeito, vamos dar um jeito

Any deal that we endeavour,  
Qualquer coisa que fizemos,  
Boys and girls go good together,  
Garotos e garotas se dão bem juntos  
Take it or leave it, take it or leave it  
Aceite ou deixe, aceite ou deixe

Are you as good as I remember baby  
Você é tão bom quanto eu me lembro  
Get it on, get it on,  
Vamos lá, vamos lá  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one  
Porque essa noite é a noite em que dois se tornam um

I need some love like I never needed love before  
Eu preciso de amor mais do que jamais precisei  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
Eu tive um pouquinho, mas agora voltei por mais  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be  
Liberte seu espírito - Essa é a única maneira de fazer

Be a little bit wiser baby,  
Seja um pouco mais esperto, baby  
Put it on, put it on  
Admita, admita  
'Cause tonight is the night when two become one  
Que essa noite é a noite em que dois se tornam um

I need some love like I never needed love before  
Eu preciso de amor mais do que já precisei antes  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
Eu tive um pouquinho, mas agora voltei por mais  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby

I need some love like I never needed love before  
Eu preciso de amor mais do que jamais precisei  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
I had a little love, now I'm back for more  
Eu tive um pouquinho, mas agora voltei por mais  
Wanna make love to ya baby  
Quero fazer amor com você, baby  
Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be  
Liberte seu espírito - Essa é a única maneira de fazer

It's the only way to be  
É a única maneira de fazer  
It's the only way to be  
A única maneira de tornar possível...

Aquela não era nossa cama, e aquela não era nossa casa. Em qualquer outro dia, eu teria tido pesadelos. Mas não hoje. Havia o estranho medo da dor se repetir, mas havia ainda mais a estranha certeza de que, nos braços de Edward, tudo daria certo, tudo ficaria bem.

E, em seu abraço, eu podia descansar. Por hoje.

"Boa noite" - Eu sussurrei.

"Boa noite, meu anjo" - Edward depositou outro beijo em meu cabelo, e me abraçou mais apertado - "Durma. Durma bem... Eu prometo que tudo dará certo"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

N/A: Oh, Edward... Você promete mesmo? Porque todas nós estamos aqui, segurando nossos corações em pedacinhos pelo novo bebê.

_**Mas se você diz que tudo dará certo, com essa sua voz grave... nós vamos acreditar, está bem?**_

_**Meninas, é o seguinte:**_

_**Eu vou postar quarta agora, com certeza.**_

_**Quarta-feira mesmo, eu devo dizer se posto antes do fim da semana, porque vou me organizar e ver se vai dar tempo.**_

_**Depois disso, entramos em recesso de Carnaval. E aí... Só devo postar na Quarta-feira de Cinzas.**_

_**Ok?**_

_**Então até quarta.**_

_**Bjs**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_Phi Cullen: Tio Eddie ficou feliz, mas é claro que os dois ainda estão um pouquinho apreensivos com a saúde do bebê._

_Rosana Tecshu: O Edward está tentando animar a Bella, mas os dois estão com um medinho, é claro._

_Vanessa Dark: É só o meu alerta que você não está recebendo? Ou de nenhuma fic? Coisa de doido, esse Fanfiction, viu!_

_Pollyana Cullen: Menina, o note morreu de vez! Estou postando com a ajuda do iPad – Maior esquema para passar para o PC do trabalho, e poder postar. Rsrsrs_

_Luna Stew: Estamos todas torcendo por um bebê bem saudável._

_Lunna Cullen: Isso! Repete para a Bella – 'Vai ficar tudo bem'_

_Belle: Oun... E seu bebê? Ainda não chegou, neh? Chega quando?_

_Gabi Echelon: Ah! Segredos fez chorar mesmo! Isso eu confesso! Rsrsrs _

_Kellynha Cullen: Todo mundo de dedinhos cruzados por eles._

_Biana: Tadinha, a Bella nem podia imaginar que ia receber essa notícia. Se ela soubesse, com certeza, teria levado o Edward para segurar a mãozinha dela._

_Isa Alonso: Família crescendo pra todo lado!_

_Deh C: Espero que você tenha sobrevivido até hoje para continuar acompanhando a fic._

_Sofia – pt: A Bella precisava engravidar logo, porque esta não será tão longa quanto 'Novos Ares' e já está chegando às emoções finais..._

_Maah: Ah, sim... Não que passar um dia, que fosse, agarrada ao Rob não fosse compensar a inveja! Rsrsrsrs_

_Bell Mainard: Ah, brigada. É que vocês sempre se dão ao trabalho de me deixar suas reviews, eu acho muito justo que tenham resposta._

_Déb: Agora deu! Todo mundo querendo casar a Bella! Rsrsrs_

_Gláucia S: É, ela está grávida... Mas ainda está morrendo de medo._

_Daia Matos: A Bella está com medo, neh? Não dava para ser diferente._

_Vivicki: Essa fic deve ter mais uns 10 capítulos. Você sabe que escrevo e posto, então nunca sei o número certo, mas eu acho que é por aí._


	48. Cap 44 Nosso segundo natal

_**Capítulo 44: Nosso segundo Natal**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"O natal está chegando, sabia?"

"Ih, olha só!" - Bella riu, enquanto se deixava cair ao meu lado no sofá - "Para quem não ligava para as festas, você parece bem animadinho agora"

"Minha família nunca ligou muito para essas coisas, mas agora... Rose está tão empolgada com a oportunidade de passar o Natal com o Seth, e... Confesso que eu estou contando os dias para qualquer coisa que nos deixe mais perto dos três meses" - Eu afaguei sua barriga.

"Nem me fale" - Bella suspirou - "Depois do Ano Novo, são só mais três semanas e eu até já deixei minha consulta agendada"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, não é, filhão?" - Eu falei com a barriga de Bella.

"Hey!" - Bella deu um tapinha em minha mão - "E se for uma menina?"

"Você disse que queria um menino!"

"Eu disse, mas eu não quero que a nossa filha se sinta rejeitada por ser uma menina. Eu só disse que queria um menino, por causa... Ah! Você sabe por que!"

"Menino ou menina, nosso bebê nunca vai ser rejeitado. Ao contrário, você sabe muito bem que ele vai ser o bebê mais amado, cuidado e mimado de todos os tempos"

"Oh, claro... Isso porque ele ainda nem nasceu" - Bella riu, um pouco sem humor.

"Como você tem se sentido esses dias?" - Eu perguntei, pegando sua mão.

"Eu estou bem. Tem sido tudo calmo" - Bella afirmou calmamente - "Para falar a verdade, tem sido bem mais calmo que da outra vez. Dessa vez, eu praticamente nem enjoei"

"Da outra vez você enjoou muito?" - Eu senti aquela pontada de culpa que me seguia todas as vezes que falávamos da outra gravidez.

"Bastante!" - Bella riu - "Aliás, foi assim que eu comecei a desconfiar que pudesse estar grávida, porque eu passei uma semana inteira chegando atrasada ao trabalho por conta dos enjôos matinais horríveis que eu tinha"

"E eu nem estava lá para cuidar de você..."

"Ah, Edward... Não vamos começar com isso, por favor. Isso é passado. Nenhum de nós dois agiu certo... E, na verdade, você só reagiu daquela maneira quando soube, porque eu havia escondido as coisas por muito tempo"

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter dito as coisas que disse. Nem que eu viva por mil anos"

"Você pode até não se perdoar, mas eu quero que saiba, que EU já te perdoei"

"Bella..." - Eu sorri com sua maneira doce de falar.

"E eu tenho certeza que nossa filha também te perdoou. E ME perdoou. Por cada um de nossos erros. E nos enviou esse pequeno anjo, para cuidar de nós dois agora. Porque nós somos cabeças duras demais para vivermos por nossa própria conta, e precisamos desse bebê aqui"

"Que Deus nos deixe viver com esse pequeno anjo"

"Ele vai deixar" - Bella sorriu firmemente para mim - "E o nosso anjo vai ter os olhos claros como os seus, e ser loirinho como você - exatamente como o mais clássico anjo deveria ser"

"Você é o meu anjo, e eu gosto que você não tenha nada de um 'clássico anjo'. Eu adoro seus cabelos, e a forma como eles ficam avermelhados quando o Sol bate sobre eles, e eu adoro a cor de chocolate derretido que só existe nos seus olhos, e a forma como eles são sinceros, e como você não é capaz de mentir... Eu adoro ter você aqui"

"Mas você é o meu anjo, e eu gosto que tenham me enviado um assim... Tão 'clássico'" - Bella sorriu de canto - "Porque você sabe o quanto eu sou distraída e, se você não fosse tão claramente um anjo, talvez eu deixasse a chance passar sem notá-la"

"Você realmente é muito distraída" - Eu sorri de volta para ela - "Mas eu jamais deixaria você partir de novo, então não precisamos nos preocupar com essa possibilidade"

"Claro, claro" - Bella revirou os olhos, brincando.

"A Rose está pensando em fazer uma festa na casa dela"

"Uma festa?"

"Para o Natal" - Eu expliquei.

"Ah... Mas..."

"Mas...?" - Eu forcei.

"Nada... É que eu pensei que fôssemos voltar ao Orfanato esse ano"

"Ah..."

"Mas nós podemos dar um jeito" - Bella disfarçou, dando de ombros.

"Não, anjo. Nós vamos ao orfanato" - Eu afirmei - "Nós podemos ir até a casa da Rose depois, ou antes... Mas, realmente foi ótimo passar o Natal com as crianças! E nosso filho precisa aprender a conviver com os outros pirralhinhos do mundo"

"Hey! Não chame o meu bebê de pirralho!"

"SEU bebê? Esse bebê é meu, Isabella"

"Seu..." - Bella riu baixinho - "Nosso" - Ela acariciou meu rosto com uma mão - "Nosso bebê"

"Essa realmente é uma das melhores frases para se ouvir"

_PDV BELLA_

"E seu curso, como vai? Já está no final, não é?" - Rosalie pergunta distraidamente enquanto enfeitamos a lareira do Orfanato.

Como eu optei por passar a noite com as crianças, ela acabou adiando sua festa para o Ano Novo, e veio passar o Natal conosco. 'Não foi nada demais' - Ela disse - 'Além disso, eu imaginei que Seth fosse gostar de estar com seus amigos'

"Finalzinho, graças a Deus. Não vejo a hora de terminar"

"Achei que gostasse do curso" - Rosalie riu, enquanto pendurava outra bota de feltro.

"Eu gosto do curso, mas tem sido puxado terminar todos os trabalhos, e ando meio que com a cabeça em outras coisas"

"Meu irmão é mesmo um grande homem" - Ela soltou uma risadinha brincalhona por debaixo de seu fôlego.

"Oh! Não estou falando sobre 'isso'" - Eu acabei rindo com ela - "Embora seu irmão seja um homem adorável"

"Sei..." - Rosalie sorriu enquanto se afastava um pouco para analisar seu trabalho na lareira - "Acho que precisamos de uma escada agora"

"Uma escada para que?" - Edward entrou na sala e me olhou com uma pequena carranca - "Pode deixar que eu e o Emmett arrumamos as coisas altas, Rose"

"Uh! O que é isso? Somos duas inúteis agora?" - Eu tentei rir da expressão chocada de Rosalie - "Eu e a Bella podemos muito bem subir em dois degraus de uma escada"

"Eu não quero ver ninguém cair" - Edward deu de ombros, desviando seu olhar.

"Oras! E porque é que iríamos cair?" - Rosalie colocou suas duas mãos contra a cintura, parecendo irritada - "Edward Antony Cullen, você vai me dizer por que está agindo como se... OH!" - Ela mesma se interrompeu, tapando sua boca com ambas as mãos - "Você..." - Rosalie me encarou - "Você está grávida!"

"O que?" - Eu devia ter dito algo mais inteligente, mas meu cérebro parou com o choque.

"Que bobagem, Rose!" - Edward tentou rir - "Como foi que você chegou a essa conclusão?"

"Outro dia a Bella precisou sair correndo da mesa durante o almoço, e teve uma 'tontura boba' quando se abaixou para pegar um livro para as crianças" - Rosalie começou a enumerar e eu senti meu rosto queimando por ser tão idiota - "Ela vivia com a Lily no colo, e agora está evitando de pegá-la..."

"Está bem" - Eu ergui a mão para interrompê-la.

"Você está mesmo grávida?" - Rosalie me olhou, em choque.

"Estou" - Eu sussurrei por debaixo de meu fôlego, tentando imaginar qual seria sua reação, e Edward apertou minha mão com a sua.

"Oh, Jesus... Porque você não me disse nada?" - Ela andou até mim e me deu um abraço apertado - "Está tudo bem com o bebê?"

"Nós ainda não temos certeza" - Eu afirmei, retribuindo seu abraço - "Desculpe por não termos dito nada, mas queríamos ter certeza de que está tudo bem antes de contarmos para todo mundo"

"Mas eu não sou 'todo mundo'" - Rosalie se afastou com um tom de bronca - "De quanto tempo você está?"

"Oito semanas agora"

"Uau... Dois meses" - Rosalie murmurrou por debaixo de seu fôlego, enquanto se virava para abraçar Edward - "Parabéns, querido"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu para ela.

"Quando vamos saber se está tudo bem?"

"Depois que a Bella completar os três meses, nós vamos fazer todos os exames necessários"

"Vocês não precisavam ter escondido de mim" - Rosalie afirmou com um tom sincero.

"Desculpe, Rose" - Edward a encarou - "Só queríamos ter certeza antes de criarmos um alarde"

"Pode deixar, eu não vou dize nada"

"Dizer sobre o que?" - Emmett apareceu, praticamente enrolado em fios de luzes de Natal - "Edward, acho que preciso de ajuda aqui"

Rosalie me olhou com um sorriso, em um pedido silencioso e eu assenti de volta.

"Ursão, temos uma novidade para contar"

"O que?" - Seus olhos brilharam como os de uma criança.

"Nós vamos ser tios"

"Como?" - Ele perguntou, claramente confuso.

"A Bella está grávida, Emm" - Edward riu, ao explicar.

"Oh!" - Ele abriu um grande sorriso ao compreender e tentou andar em minha direção, mas Edward o barrou.

"Tenha em mente que está abraçando as duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida" - Edward avisou e eu sorri como boba ao ouvi-lo falando assim - "Imagine que a Bella é uma taça de cristal"

"Pode deixar, Papai Cullen"

_PDV EDWARD_

Foi uma ótima ceia de Natal.

Seth estava radiante ao exibir seus 'pais' aos amiguinhos. Apesar de toda a papelada ainda estar correndo e não ser oficial, ele adora alardear por todo canto que tinha seus pais agora.

Eu sorri ao ver como os olhos das crianças brilhavam quando eles abriam os presentes que 'Papai Noel' havia trazido, e imaginei como seria incrível o dia em que eu pudesse ver aquele brilho nos olhos de meu próprio filho.

Nós colocamos as crianças na cama, mas eu duvidava que eles fossem dormir tão cedo.

"O que foi, meu anjo?" - Eu finalmente perguntei, porque Bela havia passado todo o caminho de volta para casa praticamente em silêncio.

"Nada, não"

"Como 'nada não'? Você está muda desde que saímos do orfanato"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella suspirou - "É a Lily... Ela me lembra tanto a mim mesma quando estava no orfanato. E hoje, quando eu fui colocá-la na cama, ela perguntou por que não posso ser a mãe dela, como a Rosalie vai ser do Seth"

"Ah, Bella..." - Eu a puxei para junto de mim.

"Ela parte meu coração" - Bella confessou, deixando sua voz se quebrar um pouquinho.

"Ah, querida... O que podemos fazer? Porque não a trazemos para passar alguns dias aqui, como a Rose fez com o Seth?"

"Não podemos, Edward"

"E porque não?"

"Nós não podemos trazê-la para cá e enchê-la de esperanças quando sabemos que não há qualquer intenção de adotá-la" - Bella explicou - "Seria ainda mais traumatizante para ela"

"Então vamos adotá-la"

"Edward... As coisas são tão simples assim"

"Claro que são! Basta queremos que sejam"

"A Lily não é um brinquedo. Não podemos trazê-la para casa e brincarmos até ficarmos cansados, e depois devolvê-la, Edward. Adotá-la significa que vamos torná-la nossa filha para sempre e que vamos amá-la tanto quanto vamos amar este bebê" - Bella tocou sua própria barriga.

"Eu sei, Bella"

"E você acha que está pronto para assumir um compromisso tão grande?"

"Eu não sei" - Fui sincero ao dar de ombros - "Sinceramente, eu nunca havia parado para pensar nessa chance"

"Eu entendo... A maioria das pessoas só pensa em adoção quando não há outra alternativa - Como no caso da sua irmã"

"Mas nós podemos pensar nisso, Bella. Eu seria feliz em fazer algo assim com você. E tenho certeza que poderíamos amar quantos filhos tivéssemos - Eles tendo vindo de nossos próprios genes, ou não"

Bella apenas sorriu de maneira condescendente, e se afundou em meu abraço.

"Talvez sim... Mas, de qualquer forma, seria difícil conseguirmos isso, já que nós nem mesmo somos casados"

"Então... Case-se comigo" -Eu simplesmente soltei.

"Edward" - Bella riu, como se eu estivesse apenas brincando.

"Bella" - Eu puxei seu rosto para que ela me olhasse - "Não estou brincando, querida. Case-se comigo"

"Edward..." - Bella resfolegou - "Você está mesmo falando sério?"

"Estou" - Eu afirmei - "Isabella Dwyer, case-se comigo. Seja mnha esposa por toda uma vida"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Bom, Isabella...**_

_**Guarde esse momento, pense bem direitinho, e assim que voltarmos do Carnaval vamos conversar sobre isso.**_

_**Eu estou em uma correria tão absurda, que não vou conseguir postar antes do Carnaval, ok?**_

_**Mas prometo que volto na quarta-feira (ou quinta) que vem.**_

_**Também não vai dar para responder as reviews agora, mas vocês sabem que eu respondo no próximo, neh?**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Bons carnavais**_

_**Comportem-se**_

_**Tenham muito juízo**_

_**Não façam nada de que irão se arrepender depois.**_

_**Nos vemos semana que vem**_

_**Bjs**_


	49. Cap 45 O Um Anel

_**Capítulo 45: O 'UM ANEL'**_

_"Edward..." - Bella resfolegou - "Você está mesmo falando sério?"_

"Estou" - Eu afirmei - "Isabella Dwyer, case-se comigo. Seja minha esposa por toda uma vida"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Edward..." - Bella sussurrou - "Não faça isso... Você não precisa fazer isso..."

"Bem... É claro que não 'preciso' fazer isso. Eu estou te pedindo em casamento. Não se faz isso por necessidade"

"Edward..." - Eu vi as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos - "Eu não posso me casar com você agora... Não 'assim'"

"'Assim'? 'Assim' como, Bella?" - Eu perguntei suavemente, porque ela parecia realmente assustada.

"Assim: Com tudo errado ao redor" - Eu sequei uma lágrima que Bella deixou rolar - "Eu não posso me casar com você quando nem sabemos se o nosso filho ficará bem. Eu não posso me casar com você sem sequer saber quem são os meus pais! Sem saber se esse realmente é o meu nome! Como eu posso me casar com você, e descobrir depois que esse casamento não valeu de nada, por que eu nem sequer sou realmente Isabella Dwyer?"

"Então... Se tudo estivesse certo... Ou, melhor: QUANDO tudo estiver certo, você aceitaria se casar comigo? O problema não sou eu, ou o casamento..."

"Ah, Edward... Claro que o problema não é você"

"Então... Você assume comigo o compromisso que, quando fizermos tudo certo, você vai se casar comigo?"

"Eu vou" - Bella sussurrou de volta - "Quando eu descobrir quem realmente sou, se você ainda me quiser, eu me caso com você"

"O nome da rosa não importa, sua boba" - Eu apoiei minha testa contra a dela - "Eu sempre vou querer você"

"Sei..." - Bella sorriu timidamente.

"Você sabe que isso não vai demorar muito, não é? Nós já temos boas pistas sobre os seus pais"

"Mesmo?" - Os olhos de Bella brilharam com apreensão.

"Mesmo" - Eu sorri de volta - "E você sabe o que isso tudo quer dizer, não é?"

"O que?"

"Que, se temos um compromisso sobre nos casarmos em um futuro próximo, isso quer dizer que estamos noivos" - Eu sorri torto para ela, e Bella corou enquanto sorria de volta para mim - "Ah, droga!" - Eu finalmente me dei conta - "Eu devia ter um anel para te dar"

"Você já me deu um anel, Edward" - Bella riu, afagando meu rosto com sua pequena mão - "Esqueceu?"

"Ah, é verdade... O anel da minha mãe... Você poderia me emprestar um minutinho?"

"Edward..."

"Por favor?" - Eu tentei fazer uma expressão infantil que pudesse comovê-la.

"Está bem... Eu vou pegar"

"Você precisava ter escondido tanto assim?" - Eu brinquei quando ela demorou a voltar.

"Parece ser algo valioso, então eu imaginei que devia guardar em um lugar bem protegido" - Bella deu de ombros.

"É um anel, Isabella. O único lugar onde ele deveria ficar é em seu dedo. Mas nós vamos resolver esse pequeno probleminha agora mesmo" - Eu me ajoelhei diante dela e Bella riu, enquanto corava lindamente - "Isabella Dwyer... Ou seja lá qual for o nome que você decidir que deve usar em sua vida. Eu estou aqui, firmando com você o compromisso de que seremos marido e mulher, que dividiremos nossas vidas, e que eu te amarei por cada minuto delas" - Eu corri o anel de minha mãe pelo dedo de Bella,

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella murmurou emocionada.

"E agora você vai ter que usar o anel, minha gatinha" - Eu ri.

"Eu vou usar" - Ela afirmou, e eu a beijei devagar

"Minha noiva" - Eu disse em voz alta, apreciando como a frase ficava e Bella riu.

"Edward..." - Bella chamou baixinho, recompondo sua expressão séria - "É verdade que você tem pistas sobre os meus pais?" - Bella me olhou com seus olhos suplicando por alguma dica.

"Sim"

"Eu vou querer saber?"

"Eu só vou te contar quando tiver certeza, anjo"

"Está bem" - Ela assentiu, engolindo um pouco seco.

"Agora minha noiva devia dormir. Ou amanhã não vamos levantar para abrir os presentes da árvore"

"Eu te amo" - Bella sussurrou antes de me beijar.

"Eu sei, sua boba" - Eu brinquei com ela - "Você acha que eu te pediria em casamento, caso acreditasse no contrário?"

**_PDV BELLA_**

Edward Cullen me pediu em casamento...

'Allie! Seu irmão me pediu em casamento!'

Eu tenho um anel.

Um anel que foi da mãe de Edward, agora mesmo está em meu dedo, como sinal do compromisso que esse homem assume comigo de que quer que eu seja sua. Para sempre.

É claro que eu não estou dormindo. Como eu poderia dormir com tudo isso fazendo meu coração bater rápido demais?

Edward Cullen me pediu em casamento.

E Edward Cullen tem pistas sobre meus pais.

Edward Cullen definitivamente é a coisa mais preciosa que eu poderia encontrar nessa vida.

'Sem ofensas, Allie'

'E muito menos a você, Jazz'

Vocês dois foram minha família. Mas Edward... Ele é o dono do meu coração... E o pai dos meus filhos.

E o homem absurdamente mais lindo de que já se ouviu falar sobre a face da terra.

Eu sei que já tive uma boa cota de tragédias, e é só por isso que ainda acredito quando acordo com Edward ao meu lado.

Do contrário, eu sempre pensaria que estava apenas sonhando. Mas, de alguma forma, eu sempre digo a mim mesma que, todo o meu sofrimento fez com que eu estivesse pronta para conseguir encontrar alguém como ele: Edward Cullen...

"Eu te amo" - Eu sussurrei para ele, enquanto ele suspirava tranquilamente em seu sono - "Obrigada por tudo"

Eu me aconcheguei em seu peito forte, subindo e descendo devagar, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele, e me permiti ficar perdida em meus pensamentos.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar do choque em minha pele quando Edward me tocou pela primeira vez, naquela noite, no Nômades; eu podia me lembrar da maneira como Edward era capaz de me fazer sentir tão mulher como eu jamais havia sido.

E eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos, ao pensar como estaria minha vida se eu não estivesse em seus braços agora.

"Que foi, amor?" - Edward sussurrou, me apertando em seu abraço.

"Nada" - Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Está inquieta. O que foi? Ansiosa por seu presente de Natal?" - Edward brincou.

"Eu já ganhei o melhor presente que poderia ganhar" - Dessa vez fui eu quem apertou nosso abraço.

"Hum... Você gostou tanto assim do anel?" - Edward riu baixinho, afagando meu cabelo.

"Eu te amo" - Eu me ajeitei para olhá-lo - "Obrigada por cuidar de mim"

"Obrigado por deixar" - Edward respondeu com seu sorriso lindamente torto - "Minha gatinha"

"Edward... Você é tudo de mais precioso que eu poderia ter. Obrigada por me amar"

"E como eu poderia não amar alguém como você, meu anjo?" - Edward sorriu - "Qualquer um que se aproxime de você, se apaixonaria por essa menina linda e inteligente, e tão cheia de qualidades que você é"

Eu sorri sem humor e me afundei em seu abraço - "Você sabe que isso não é verdade"

"Claro que é verdade, amor" - Edward insistiu.

"Nem os meus pais me amaram, Edward" - Eu dei de ombros, sentindo meu peito queimar com a dor de dizer aquelas palavras.

"Ah, Bella... Não fale assim, meu amor" - Edward apertou meu abraço - "Não tire esse tipo de conclusão antes de sabermos a verdade"

"E qual poderia ser a verdade, Edward? Nosso filho ainda nem nasceu, eu sei que daria minha vida por ele, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer motivo para deixá-lo para trás"

"Bella... Ainda que seus pais tenham te deixado, e mesmo que este tenha sido o motivo, não foi sua culpa. Não foi, de maneira alguma, porque você não merecia o amor deles. Se eles não te amaram, isso foi culpa deles. E eu tenho certeza que quem mais perdeu foram eles também"

"Obrigada..."

"Seu irmão te amou" - Edward continuou - "E eu tenho certeza que Alice amava você muito mais do que ela havia amado a mim, ou a Rosalie. Todo mundo que se aproxima de você de verdade, sabe que Isabella Dwyer é uma pessoa adorável"

"Obrigada" - Eu sorri para Edward.

"Eu não estou dizendo isso para te deixar feliz" - Edward acariciou meu rosto - "Estou dizendo isso porque é verdade"

Eu apenas sorri de volta para ele, antes me permitir afundar em seu abraço carinhoso.

"Eu te amo, meu anjo" - Edward beijou o topo de minha cabeça - "Eu te amo... Porque você é a pessoa mais especial que já conheci em minha vida. E a mulher mais incrível. De todas as maneiras"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu definitivamente não gosto quando Bella fala de si mesma como se não fosse alguém especial. E agora, que vamos ter nosso bebê, eu com certeza não quero que nosso filho a ouça falar coisas assim.

Eu realmente gostaria que ela entendesse o quanto eu a amo. Mas não deve ser mesmo nada fácil acreditar no amor, quando tudo te faz acreditar que seus próprios pais te abandonaram quando você era nada mais que um bebê.

Apesar de ter crescido sem minha mãe, e sua perda ter sido extremamente dolorosa, eu sabia em meu coração que aquela não havia sido uma escolha feita por ela, e que ela havia nos amado completamente até o último minuto de sua vida.

E eu gostaria de poder dar essa certeza à Bella. Mas eu não podia.

Ao menos, não AINDA.

As investigações ainda estão correndo, e apesar de estarmos chegando bem perto da verdade, eu não posso ser tão irresponsável a ponto de dizer coisas a ela que eu não sei que são absolutamente verdade.

Então tudo o que posso fazer por enquanto, é continuar tentando cuidar de minha pequena família.

Minha noiva. E meu bebê.

Nosso bebê... E que Deus nos ajude para que ele fique bem.

"Aonde você vai?" - Bella reclamou quando tentei me levantar.

"Lembrei que preciso enviar um e-mail"

"Há essa hora?"

"Quero desejar boas festas ao meu pai"

"Ah..." - Bella sorriu e então se afastou - "Diga a ele que ele vai ser avô"

"O que?" - Eu sorri, confuso, enquanto segurava sua mão - "Achei que você não quisesse contar"

"É, mas... Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? Eu sinto que vai ficar tudo bem..."

"Claro que vai" - Eu acariciei seu rosto.

"Então diga a ele" - Bella deu de ombros, com seu sorriso doce nos lábios - "Eu ia ficar muito feliz se você se entendesse com seu pai"

"Eu vou tentar, está bem?" - Eu sorri, embora um pouco sem humor, enquanto afagava seu joelho. Carlisle Cullen era um assunto espinhoso, e 'me entender com ele' não dependia só de mim.

"Está bem" - Bella retribuiu meu sorriso - "Volte logo. A cama fica triste sem você"

Eu sorri de volta e depositei um pequeno beijo em seu joelho, bem onde minha mão ainda estava acariciando - "Eu amo você" - Eu sussurrei antes de sair do quarto e andar até meu escritório.

Eu mandei um e-mail para Carlisle. E também pedi novas informações acerca da investigação sobre os pais de Bella.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu estava arrumando alguns papéis no armário no fim do corredor, assim que voltamos a trabalhar.

Havia tanto a ser feito, e esse ano seria realmente muito corrido.

Eu estava bem no fim do curso, e tinha milhares de trabalhos e provas, e tudo o mais que se espera de conclusões em um curso de Secretariado.

Além disso, minha mente realmente estava dividida entre terminar o semestre, e aguardar ansiosamente pelo dia em que faríamos o exame e saberíamos que estava tudo bem com nosso pequeno bebê.

Eu estava voltando para minha mesa, distraída com tudo, quando Rosalie entrou na sala com seu grande 'sorriso Cullen'.

Ela acenou quando me viu e eu lembro de ter pensado que meu filho definitivamente precisava ter aquele sorriso. Porque todas as vezes que um deles sorria, eu sempre me lembrava de todos eles: Alice, Edward, Rosalie...

Ele tinham aquele mesmo sorriso resplandecente, que fazia meu coração bobo se sentir aquecido.

"Hey, querida!" - Rosalie andou até mim, e me abraçou - "Como está meu sobrinho?" - Ela cochichou em meu ouvido, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir.

"Tudo bem" - Eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Vim buscar meu marido. Temos uma audiência com a assistente social" - Rosalie puxou o ar, nervosa - "Espero que seja a última... Não vejo a hora de termos Seth em casa de uma vez por todas"

"Ele é seu bebê, Rose. Até mesmo a assistente social mais cega de todo o mundo poderia enxergar o amor entre vocês"

"Ah, Bella... Espero que sim"

Eu fiz sinal para que ela esperasse um segundo quando o telefone começou a tocar e Rosalie assentiu. Eu fui até minha mesa e atendi o aparelho.

"Escritório de Emmett McCarty, empresas Cullen. Bom dia"

"Por favor, aqui é Tânia Denali" - Sua voz entojada me fazia ter enjôos - "Eu preciso entregar certos documentos a Emmett McCarty e gostaria apenas de confirmar que ele está em sua sala"

"Ele está, senhorita Denali" - Eu mantive a mesma cordialidade que usaria com qualquer outra pessoa, apesar de sentir vontade matar aquela pessoa insuportável - "Porém, devo avisar que Emmett tem um compromisso com sua esposa logo mais e..."

"Estarei aí em um minuto, senhorita" - Ela me cortou com seu tom de desdém - "Diga a Emmett que me espere, porque são papéis importantes"

"Claro" - Eu sussurrei para mim mesma, enquanto colocava o fone já mudo de volta no gancho - "Tânia Denali quer que Emmett a espere" - Eu me virei para falar com Rosalie, mas ela estava paralisada, olhando minha mão. Aliás, eu sabia imediatamente, que ela estava olhando meu anel.

"Edward te deu o anel da minha mãe?"

"Ai, Rose... Me desculpa. Eu devia ter te dito. Eu sei que..."

"Calma" - Rose ergueu sua mão me interrompendo - "Eu não estou brava. Só... Surpresa, eu acho. Vocês... Estão noivos?"

"Estamos"

"Quando foi isso?"

"Na noite de natal... Nós estávamos conversando, e Edward acabou me pedindo, e..."

"Ah, querida!" - Rosalie me abraçou apertado - "Eu nem posso acreditar! Isso é maravilhoso!"

"Mesmo?" - Eu soltei o ar que nem percebi estar segurando.

"Claro que sim! Tenho certeza que minha mãe ficaria feliz em ver o Edward feliz. E, se você faz o Edward feliz, é somente isso que importa"

"Ah, Rose! Obrigada" - Eu a abracei de volta - "Eu tive tanto medo"

"Medo de que? Você realmente achou que eu não fosse ficar feliz em vê-la com o anel? Eu estou extremamente feliz em saber que você e meu irmão estão noivos!"

Nós duas congelamos ao ouvir alguém limpando a garganta perto da porta da sala.

"Bom dia, Tânia" - Rosalie tentou sorrir, enquanto eu suspirava, me perguntando por que é que logo ela tinha que ter ouvido sobre Edward ter me dado um anel.

"Bom dia, Rosalie" - Eu ainda me virei a tempo de vê-la sorrindo cinicamente - "Senhorita Dwyer, eu preciso falar com Emmett"

"Eu vou anunciá-la, senhorita Denali"

Eu peguei o telefone interno e anunciei que Tânia estava entrando. Emmett perguntou sobre Rosalie e eu disse que ela também já havia chegado.

Trabalhar com Emmett tinha algo de muito engraçado: Vê-lo realmente sendo sérios em vários momentos.

Eu informei à Tânia que ela podia entrar e eu e Rosalie a observamos andar até a porta do escritório de Emmett.

"Me perdoe" - Rosalie franziu seu cenho, assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Tânia.

"Está tudo bem. Todo mundo vai acabar sabendo mesmo, não é?" - Eu disse isso para ela, e um pouco para mim mesma também.

"Teoricamente" - Rosalie deu um pouco de ombros, mantendo uma careta culpada.

"Não se preocupe" - Eu fiz meu melhor para sorrir.

"Está tudo certo, Tânia" - Emmett deixou sua sala, fazendo sinal para que Tânia saísse também - "Tenho algo importante a fazer, mas assim que voltar, eu vou cuidar de tudo"

"Esta empresa anda sendo deixada muito de lado" - Tânia resmungou ao sair.

"Por que você não faz uma reclamação formal ao conselho administrativo? Só penso que seja uma pena que os números da empresa estejam indo tão bem, e cada vez melhores, não é mesmo, Tânia?"

Tânia bufou antes de ir embora e Emmett revirou os olhos.

"Oi, Ursinha" - Emmett a cumprimentou com um beijo - "Acho que sua amiga Tânia está de mau humor hoje..."

"Eu sei"

"Uh, você sabe? Então me conte! Eu adoraria saber o motivo para provocá-la ainda mais!"

"Edward deu um anel para Bella"

"Um anel? E qual é a graça disso?"

"UM anel... 'O' anel"

"Oh..." - Emmett sorriu como uma criança quando compreendeu, olhando para minha mão - "Meu cunhadinho está noivo?"

"Sim"

"Parabéns, Bellinha!" - Emmett praticamente me ergueu do chão.

"Ursão!" - Rosalie bronqueou e Emmett me soltou.

"Você bem podia ter me contado quando ligou, ah? Eu perdi uma oportunidade incrível de irritar Tânia Denali!"

"Não irrite Tânia Denali" - Eu bronqueei com Emmett.

"E porque não?" - Emmett riu - "Você conseguiu tudo o que ela queria. E sem fazer esforço nenhum"

"Emmett..."

"Hora de irmos, Ursão!" - Rosalie pegou sua bolsa - "Não é nada bom nós chegarmos atrasados"

"Eu estou pronto, Ursinha!" - Emmett ajeitou sua gravata - "Me deseje sorte e carisma, Belly-Belly"

"Boa sorte" - Eu o abracei - "Traga o Seth para casa"

"Obrigado" - Emmett riu - "E quando eu voltar, vamos ter uma conversa bem séria! Como o Edward te pede em casamento e ninguém me diz nada? Eu preciso estar bem informado!"

"Ursão! Vamos!"

"Claro, Ursinha! Me deseja boa sorte de novo, Belly-Belly"

"Toda a sorte do mundo, senhor McCarty"

"Obrigado, Dwyer"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oooooooi!  
_**E então, como foram de Carnaval?  
Eu viajei para bem longe da festa e foi ótimo!**_

Devo avisar que estamos nos aproximando do fim da fic.  
Eu não sei quantos capítulos, porque vocês sabem, neh? Eu NUNCA sei!  
Mas eu sei que estamos indo para a resolução das coisas.

Eu vou tentar postar amanhã, mas eu não sei se vou conseguir acabar o capítulo em tempo.  
Se não der, eu só posto novamente na segunda, e aí voltamos ao normal.

Isa Alonso, Taise Nogueira, Taicerejinha, Lunna Cullen, Caroline Evans Potter, Biana, Vanessa Dark, Rosana Tecshu, Maah, Deb, Deh C, sofia - pt, Denise, Daia Matos, Isa Stream, Bell Mainard, Vivicki, Priiii, Kellynha Culleh, Na Cullen, Lmc'Phei, Vic P., Carol Machado, Belle e Pollyana Cullen - Obrigada por suas reviews nos dois últimos capítulos. Ficou impossível responder tudo hoje, mas no próximo capítulo eu vou voltar ao normal!

Obrigada, suas lindezas!  
Vocês têm sido extremamente carinhosas comigo e com minha fic.  
Muito obrigada por cada palavrinha de vocês.

Beijos.  
E até qualquer dia, quando eu conseguir colocar tudo nos eixos de novo.

PS: BEIJO ESPECIAL PARA A GABRIELE - Que é a bebezinha da Belle! Ela está na barriga ainda, que nem o bebê da Bella! Com seus 26 centímetros e seus poucos mais de 400 gramas - Que ela chegue logo e cheia de saúde! Deus abençoe o bebê!  



	50. Cap 46 Pai

_**Capítulo 46: Pai**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Hey, Emm" - Eu cumprimentei quando o vi saindo de sua sala.

"Hey, Cullen!"

"Onde está a Bella?"

"Hum..." - Ele olhou em volta - "Ela não disse nada sobre sair, então deve só ter ido ao banheiro"

"Hum... Ok" - Eu assenti, enquanto me jogava no sofá da ante-sala de Emmett. Havia sido um longo dia - "Vou esperar"

"Você já está cansado?" - Emmett riu - "Espere só até ter alguém como Seth em casa! Eu juro por Deus que a energia daquele garoto não acaba nunca!"

"Já está arrependido?"

"Oh, jamais! Seth é nosso pequeno tesouro! Mas que tem algumas horas em que eu preciso de uma pausinha, isso tem"

"Uh! Essa eu pago para ver! Uma pequena criaturinha que ganhou de Emmett McCarty!"

"As pilhas dele só estão mais novas! Eu aposto com você que, quando eu tinha a idade dele, ninguém ganhava de mim!"

"Coitada da sua mãe"

"Toda mãe fica feliz em ter filhos ativos e saudáveis!"

"Mas que tem uma hora em que todas elas precisam de uma folguinha, isso tem!" - Eu ri.

Nós ouvimos a porta se abrir e esperamos Bella entrar. Eu senti meu sorriso morrendo ao vê-la passar pela porta com seu nariz vermelho.

"O que aconteceu?" - Eu me ergui do sofá na mesma hora.

"Nada" - Bella fungou, tentando não fungar.

"Como 'nada'? Você estava chorando, Isabella!"

"Eu só estou sensível..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?" - Emmett perguntou e meu coração se apertou ao pensar nisso.

"O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê?" - Eu repeti a pergunta.

"Está tudo bem com o bebê" - Bella fungou.

"E o que foi que aconteceu, meu anjo?" - Eu andei até ela e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Não é nada" - Bella me olhou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

"Você é uma péssima mentirosa, minha gatinha" - Eu sorri para ela, sem humor - "Vem, vamos para casa"

"Espera! Vocês estão dizendo que está tudo bem com o bebê, não é?" - Emmett estava nos olhando, meio assustado.

"Está tudo bem com o bebê, Emmett" - Bella assentiu, com sua voz sem entonação - "Tão bem quanto nós podemos saber. Ou o quanto sabíamos até hoje pela manhã"

"Bella... Vai ficar tudo bem, querida" - Eu segurei sua mão - "Só mais uma semana e vamos fazer o exame, e você vai ver como tudo vai ficar bem. Porque você está tão preocupada de repente?"

Bella mordeu seu lábio e se afundou em meu peito - "Me leva para casa"

"Claro" - Eu beijei seu cabelo e a apertei mais junto de mim - "Qualquer coisa, você me liga, Emm"

"Relaxa. Também estou indo para casa. Nos falamos amanhã"

"Tudo bem"

Eu levei Bella até o carro e ela sentou, observando a janela. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no encosto do banco, e suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas. Ela sequer notou que eu a observei por boa parte do caminho, então eu achei que era hora de uma intervenção.

Eu estacionei o carro em uma rua qualquer e Bella soltou seu cinto de segurança sem nem notar que não estávamos em casa.

"Hey... Essa não é nossa rua" - Bella praticamente sussurrou quando percebeu o cenário em volta.

"Não, não é"

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?" - Bella me olhou confusa.

"Está. Definitivamente está. E nós não vamos sair daqui até que você me conte o que é"

"Edward..."

"Eu não quis discutir na frente do Emmett, mas agora eu quero saber o que está acontecendo"

"Não é nada, Edward"

"Bella, você não percebe que está me deixando nervoso? É o nosso bebê, meu anjo. Se tem alguma coisa de errado com ele, você tem que me contar"

"Não tem nada de errado com o bebê" - Bella suspirou - "Não que eu saiba"

"Então o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu... Só estou com medo" - Bella confessou, enquanto apoiava sua cabeça entre as mãos - "E... E se houver algo de errado com o bebê?"

"Você está sentindo alguma coisa?" - Eu afaguei seu braço devagar e Bella negou com a cabeça - "Então porque você ficou assim? Você estava bem... Lembra? Você disse que estava sentindo que tudo ia ficar bem. Porque agora você está assim?"

"Porque eu não mereço que tudo fique bem"

"Bella... Anjo. De onde foi que você tirou isso?"

"É verdade, Edward... Você sabe que eu sempre machuco todo mundo que chega perto de mim"

"Não começa com isso, amor"

"Ela está certa, Edward..."

"Quem está certa?" - Eu senti meu sangue ferver na mesma hora.

"Ninguém..." - Bella desviou seu olhar.

"Olha para mim, Isabella" - Eu segurei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse - "Quem foi que disse essa bobagem para você?"

"Não é bobagem, Edward. Você sabe..."

"Quem?" - Eu insisti.

"Não fica bravo, ela não falou nenhuma mentira"

"Quem?"

"Tânia..." - Bella abaixou seu olhar ao responder.

"Ah, Isabella" - Eu suspirei, irritado, enquanto a puxava para um abraço - "Por que você deixa que ela machuque assim você, meu anjo? Eu já não te disse que não quero você fique assim por causa de ninguém?"

"Mas ela..."

"Shhh" - Eu a interrompi, enquanto afagava seu cabelo - "Não é verdade. Nada do que ela disse é verdade. Ela só queria te machucar, e pelo jeito, conseguiu"

"Ela disse que eu nunca vou te fazer feliz" - Bella soluçou - "Que eu não presto nem para te dar um filho"

"Eu não me importo. Eu não me importo com o que Tânia ou qualquer outra pessoa no mundo diz. E, mesmo que você não pudesse me dar filhos, eu jamais te amaria menos por conta disso. Ou você acha que Rosalie merece menos amor por não ter dado filhos de sangue ao Emmett?"

"Claro que não"

"Então porque você permite que essas palavras te machuquem tanto, Bella? Porque, meu anjo?"

"Eu não sei... Mas dói"

"Ah, anjo... Por favor... Eu te amo tanto. Você não imagina o quanto me machuca ver você assim. Seja forte, por favor. Seja forte contra Tânia. Nossa felicidade não depende do que ela pensa, meu anjo"

"Ela disse que eu sou seca" - Bella sussurrou.

"ELA é seca! Vai ficar tudo bem com nosso filho, anjo. Vai ficar tudo bem para nós dois"

"Eu quero acreditar"

"Então acredite" - Eu apertei nosso abraço - "Eu te amo. E eu não quero que você duvide jamais de tudo que nós podemos conseguir juntos"

"Eu não duvido do seu amor"

"Mas eu também não quero que você duvide de si mesma" 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Jéssica, você pode me fazer o favor de ligar para a Tânia e pedir que ela suba até aqui?"

"Claro"

Bem que a Bella poderia me deixar contratá-la para ser minha secretária, porque está ficando difícil aguentar esse sorrisinho idiota da Jéssica.

Pena que minha Bella logo vai ter que sair de licença...

"Hum..." - Eu sorri com o pensamento de Bella, ficando em casa, com sua barriga enorme e nosso pequeno bebê.

Nem cinco minutos depois, Tânia já estava em minha porta.

"Oi, Eddie" - Seus olhos brilharam por trás de seus cílios - "Você pediu para me chamar?"

"Pedi. Entra"

"Uh... Faz tanto tempo que eu não venho até sua sala, não é?" - Tânia sorriu.

"Faz" - Eu respondi enquanto procurava o papel que eu mesmo havia feito questão de providenciar.

"Que isso?" - Tânia sorriu, olhando o papel que eu estendi em sua direção.

"Lê" - Eu sorri de volta para ela.

Eu me deliciei vendo seu sorriso morrer aos poucos, conforme Tânia lia cada uma das palavras.

"Você está me demitindo?" - Eu pude ver o ódio brilhando nos olhos de Tânia.

"Sim"

"E eu posso saber qual é o motivo?"

"Claro que pode" - Eu firmei meu sorriso - "Nunca mais mexa com a minha mulher" - Eu disse pausadamente, palavra por palavra.

"Edward!" - Tânia se levantou irritada- "Você não pode estar me demitindo por causa dessa garota! Eu trabalho nessa empresa antes mesmo de você chegar da Europa!"

"Eu não me importo, senhorita Denali. Eu não confio mais em você e não quero alguém em quem não posso confiar trabalhando em nossa empresa"

"Você não manda nessa empresa sozinho, Edward!"

"Você está enganada, querida! Essa empresa é minha! Eu sou o diretor! E você só pode estar brincando se acha que o Emmett contestaria minha decisão"

"Eu vou levar isso ao conselho!"

"Leve! Faça o que você quiser! Apenas não ouse se aproximar da Bella. NÃO OUSE!"

"Você está cego, Edward Cullen!"

"Eu AMO a Bella"

"Você não sabe o que está falando" - Tânia engasgou - "Você não pode estar falando sério"

"Por que, Tânia?"

"Essa menina não merece o seu amor!"

"Tânia... Não é você quem decide isso. Eu estou apaixonado por ela, eu a amo"

"Você vai se arrepender" - Tânia praticamente rosnou.

"Tânia, por favor... não se aproxime da Bella" - Eu corri os dedos por meu cabelo - "Peça demissão. Eu aceito na mesma hora e te dou uma carta de recomendação"

"O que ela tem que eu não tenho?" - Tânia me encarou - "O que foi que ela fez para te conquistar, que eu não tenha feito?"

"Eu não sei" - Eu sorri, dando de ombros - "É o jeito dela, o sorriso... Eu simplesmente amo o coração da Bella. Simplesmente... Porque eu amo. E pronto. Não tem explicação, Tânia. E um dia você vai encontrar alguém que possa te amar assim"

Tânia me encarou, me analisando atentamente por um longo minuto.

"Eu não vou pedir demissão" - Ela se levantou de uma vez, sustentando seu olhar no meu.

"Tudo bem. Não peça"

"E eu vou levar o assunto ao conselho"

"Faça como quiser" - Eu assenti - "Só não ouse se aproximar da minha mulher"

"Eddie..." - Tânia se aproximou, com seu olhar choroso - "Eu posso... Eu posso te dar filhos. De verdade"

"Sai da minha sala" - Eu tranquei meu maxilar - "Como você pode tentar usar o que aconteceu com a minha filha para me separar da Bella? Você não faz idéia do que nós passamos!"

"Eddie"

"Sai, Tânia" - Eu indiquei a porta - "Faz o que você quiser: Pede demissão, ou não pede demissão; leva o assunto ao conselho, ou não leva o assunto ao conselho - Faz o que você quiser! Só não se aproxima da minha mulher. E nunca mais ouse falar da minha filha"

Tânia ficou parada, em choque, me olhando, e aquilo me irritou ainda mais.

"Eu posso saber o que você está esperando? Eu já disse para sair!"

Tânia suspirou profundamente antes de finalmente sair e eu afundei em minha cadeira pensando que devia começar a me preparar para a guerra. Mas essa era uma guerra pela qual eu estava completamente disposto a lutar.

"Sr. Cullen?" - Jéssica surgiu na porta - "Está tudo bem? Tânia saiu daqui como..."

"Jéssica?" - Eu a interrompi - "Eu quero ficar sozinho, por favor. Só ligue para o escritório do Emmett e me passe para a Isabella, e depois disso, você pode me deixar em paz pelo resto do dia, por favor?"

"Sim senhor..."

"Aliás, você pode tirar o resto do dia de folga. Porque eu também estou indo embora" - Eu me levantei, pegando meu casaco, andando em direção à porta.

"Sim senhor..." - Eu ainda ouvi Jéssica murmurar confusa me observando passar pela porta.

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Oi, amor" - Eu sorri quando vi Edward passando pela porta de minha sala.

"Oi"

"O que aconteceu?" - Eu fiquei preocupada ao notar seu cenho franzido.

"Você está muito ocupada? Eu queria ir para casa"

"O que aconteceu, amor?

"Só quero ir para casa" - Edward sorriu cansado - "Ficar com você"

"Está bem" - Eu assenti, sorrindo de volta - "Eu vou ver com o Emmett, está bem?"

"Ver o que comigo?" - Emmett respondeu parado na porta de sua sala.

"Quero ir para casa, Emm" - Edward informou - "Posso levar minha mulher comigo?"

"Ir para casa por que?" - Emmett franziu seu cenho para Edward - "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Eu demiti a Tânia"

"Você o que?" - Eu perguntei chocada, enquanto Emmett caía na gargalhada - "Para de rir, Emmett! Você está louco, Edward? Você não pode demitir a Tânia assim"

"Eu posso demitir quem eu quiser, Bella. Além do mais, eu não confio mais na Tânia e eu não quero mantê-la perto nem de você, nem da nossa empresa, e muito menos do nosso filho!"

"O que ela disse?" - Emmett perguntou.

"Que não aceita a demissão e vai levar o assunto ao conselho"

"Ai, Edward..." - Eu me ouvi choramingar - "Isso vai te causar problemas, não vai?"

"Calma, Bellinha" - Emmett passou seu braço por meu ombro - "Nós dois juntos temos muita força no conselho" - Ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha - "Vai para casa cuidar do seu noivo. Eu prometo que vamos resolver tudo. E você sabe que pode confiar em Emmett McCarty" - Emmett piscou para mim.

"Claro" - Eu ri sem humor.

"Não fica brava, vai..." - Edward me abraçou - "Eu só estou cuidando de você"

"Mas eu não quero te causar problemas, amor"

"Você não é problema, anjo... Você é minha vida" - Edward sorriu - "Vamos para casa? Faz tanto tempo que eu não tiro assim um dia para ficar com você..."

"Vamos" - Eu sorri como boba ao assentir.

"De nada" - Emmett murmurou, nos dando uma dica.

"Obrigada, Emm"

"De nada, Dwyer" - Ele sorriu de volta como se não tivesse dado dica alguma.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Eu sinto falta de ficar assim com você" - Edward me apertou em seu abraço. Nós estávamos no sofá, debaixo do edredom, assistindo um filme qualquer bem 'água com açúcar'.

"Eu também"

"Você está brava comigo?" – Edward franziu seu nariz.

"Não" - Eu sorri para ele - "Eu só acho que você não precisava ter demitido a Tânia"

"Precisava sim"

"Ela não vai me machucar nem nada"

"Ela já machucou você"

"Foram só palavras, Edward"

"Palavras que machucaram você. E tudo aquilo que machuca você, dói em mim também"

"Hum... Você é um teimoso, sabia? Mas mesmo assim, isso foi lindo"

"Eu tenho medo do que ela pode fazer quando souber do nosso filho. Eu não vou permitir que ela magoe você"

"Obrigada"

"Eu não importo em ter problemas, nem com o dinheiro, ou manter qualquer coisa... Você é minha família agora. E eu não vou cometer o erro de não fazer tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para cuidar da minha família"

"Eu realmente devia ficar brava" - Eu sorri para ele - "Mas é impossível ficar brava quando você diz coisas assim"

"Então você não está brava comigo?" - Edward sorriu torto.

"Como eu poderia?" - Eu o beijei antes de me afundar em seu peito.

"Com fome?" - Edward afagou meu cabelo.

"Hu-hum" - Eu ri. Desde que Edward soube da nova gravidez, ele tenta não ser tão óbvio, mas vive me oferecendo comida de três em três horas.

Sim, eu notei. Mas é tão fofo da parte dele estar sempre preocupado que eu prefiro fingir que não notei.

"E o que o meu bebê vai querer hoje?" - Edward perguntou, fazendo pequenos círculos com sua mão em minha barriga.

"Hum... Frango Xadrez!"

"Ok" - Edward riu de meu entusiasmo - "Aonde você quer ir?"

"Ah... Não quero sair daqui" - Eu fiz um biquinho - "A gente não pode pedir?"

"Pedir, com certeza" - Edward riu - "Acho que a Carmelita mantém a agenda na cozinha. Eu vou buscar"

"Você volta logo?" - Eu perguntei manhosa.

"Mas é claro que sim, princesa" - Edward me beijou calmamente.

"Hum..." - Eu gemi quando ele quebrou o beijo - "Acho que quero desistir da comida" - Eu puxei sua camisa, tentando mantê-lo perto de mim.

"De jeito nenhum. Você precisa comer"

"Mas eu gosto mais de ficar assim com você"

"Eu só vou pedir a comida" - Edward depositou um pequeno beijo na ponta de meu nariz - "Depois eu volto, e nós podemos ficar assim o resto da noite, está bem?"

"Está bem"

"Então se comporta, que eu já volto, gatinha" - Edward brincou enquanto se levantava.

"Gatinha... Você é que é o teimoso agora"

"Ah, é?" - Edward riu.

"É" - Eu afirmei - "Meu gatinho"

"Está bem" - Edward riu comigo e me beijou - "Eu volto logo"

Eu o ouvi falando ao telefone na cozinha quando a campainha da porta da frente tocou. Eu dei graças a Deus por estar decentemente vestida e andei até a porta para atender.

"Boa tarde" - O jovem senhor me cumprimentou.

"Boa tarde"

"Você deve ser a Isabella" - O homem disse, me analisando um pouco.

"Sou..."

"Eu vim falar com o Edward. Ele se encontra?"

"Ah... Sim... Me desculpe, mas... Acho que não perguntei o nome do senhor"

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen"

"Pai?" - Edward surgiu atrás de mim - "O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Hohoho! _**Olha só quem chegou!  
Vão ter que esperar o próximo para saber se essa chegada é boa ou não.  
Mas... Pelo menos... O Edward deixou senhorita Denali arrasada, ah? Hehehe!  
E eu sei que vocês estão ansiosas pelo exame do bebê, mas eu não tenho culpa se três meses demoram tanto a passar! Rsrsrs**_

Vou responder suas reviews  
E nos vemos quarta-feira.  
Beijos.  


_**Phi Cullen: **__Jura menina? Que ruim... Bom, o meu retiro foi muito legal!_

_Hum... Carlisle chegou, mas ainda vai ter que esperar quarta para ver ele 'atuando' Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não comecem com as perguntas! Rsrsrs – E o título era mesmo uma referência a 'O Senhor dos Anéis'._

_**RosanaTecshu: **__Hoho! Estou deixando vocês ansiosas com esse exame, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Denise: **__É – A Tânia ia aprontar alguma para cima dos noivinhos..._

_**Na Cullen: **__Perguntas demais, perguntas demais! E acalme-se – O Exame está quase chegando! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Uai! Maldade? A fic precisa ter uma conclusão, ué! Chegar ao fim é o caminho natural! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__Eu releio toda hora para procurar alguma coisa e choro TODA VEZ! Acho que eu não sou muito normal... Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Não fique ansiosa! Os pais da Bella logo serão revelados. Prometo._

_**Biana: **__Tadinha da Bella... A insegurança dela tem razão de ser, vai? A vida não foi fácil para ela._

_**Carol Machado: **__Ih... Acho que hoje o post não foi tão feliz assim, neh? Sorry._

_**Daia Matos: **__Ah, agora os capítulos estão cheios das novidades, bem! Rsrsrs_

_**Caroline Evans Potter: **__Você com certeza entendeu errado! Eu não estou grávida! É a Belle – Uma leitora! Rsrsrs_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Eu ainda não sei sobre novas fics. Vamos ver... Por enquanto tenho uma idéia, mas não vou parar para pensar nela._

_**Deh C: **__Olha lá vocês cheias das perguntas! Tenha fé, menina! Logo-logo o exame da Bella chega!_

_**Isa Stream: **__Docinho-sem-benjamim... Espero que você encontre logo um benjamim... ou peça para a Bee te mandar o antigo pelo correio! Ou qualquer coisa assim... #Snif_

_**Belle: **__Acalma-se – o exame em breve vem. E agora já estou no modo normal de postagem (Eu acho) Rsrsrsrs_

_**Priiii: **__Ah, fiquei bem longe das serpentinas! (Pior que meu irmão ficou com essa neurose, sabia? Rsrsrsrsrs)_

_**Vivicki: **__Você e o resto do mundo adoram ver a Tânia com 'cara de tacho' Rsrsrsrsrs__**  
**_


	51. Cap 47 Conflitos Paternais

_Capítulo 47: Conflitos Paternais_

_"Ah... Sim... Me desculpe, mas... Acho que não perguntei o nome do senhor"_

"Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen"

"Pai?" - Edward surgiu atrás de mim - "O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?"

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Boa tarde para você também, filho. Será que eu posso entrar?"

"Claro, pai" - Edward me abraçou pela cintura, me tirando um pouco do caminho, para que seu pai pudesse entrar - "Desculpa, mas... Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso com a sua visita. Achei que você estivesse na Itália"

"Não estou" - Ele respondeu secamente.

"Pai..." - Edward manteve seu sorriso - "Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Essa é a Bella, minha noiva. Isabella Dwyer" - Edward sorriu para mim e eu tentei retribuir apesar de estar sentindo cada pedaço do meu corpo totalmente tenso - "E ela... Ela está grávida, pai. Você vai ser avô"

"Meus parabéns" - Carlisle claramente se dirigia somente a mim. 'Oh, Deus... Qual é o problema com esse homem?'

"Pai... Desculpa, mas... A que devemos mesmo a sua visita?"

"Você realmente não acha que nós precisamos conversar?" - Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha exatamente como Edward costumava fazer.

"Sobre?" - Edward perguntou.

"Sobre a suposta demissão de Tânia Denali"

'Ai, Deus...' - Eu gemi internamente quando meu estômago começou a se revirar.

"Pai..." - Edward suspirou.

"Eu..." - Pensa em alguma coisa, Isabella! - "Eu... Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?"

"Não, querida. Pode deixar" - Edward sorriu calmamente para mim.

"Tudo bem" - Eu assenti - "Eu... Eu vou deixar vocês dois à vontade"

Eu saí da sala prestando muita atenção para não tropeçar em nada e nem cair. O mundo estava rodando um pouco a meu redor.

Eu simplesmente não estava bem com a chegada de Carlisle Cullen. Ele não parecia gostar de mim, ele não se importava nem um pouco com o meu filho, e ele estava aqui, ao que tudo indicava, para defender Tânia Denali.

Definitivamente, eu não estou feliz com a chegada de Carlisle Cullen.

Eu sentei na cama e segurei minha cabeça entre as mãos. Eu adoraria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para tirar Edward dessa encrenca em que eu o havia metido.

"Ai..." - Eu gemi para mim mesma - "Além de criar problema para o Edward, eu vou acabar sendo demitida"

_'Calma, Bellinha nós dois juntos temos muita força no conselho (…) E você sabe que pode confiar em Emmett McCarty'_

"Emmett" - Eu procurei o celular e dei graças a todos os céus por não ter me lembrado de tirá-lo da bolsa e levar para a sala.

"Oi, Bella!" - A voz de Rosalie atendeu do outro lado.

"Oi, Rose" - Minha voz saiu meio esganiçada.

"Querida... Está tudo bem?" - Rosalie logo percebeu que havia algo errado.

"Eu não sei, eu..."

"Bella, você está sentindo alguma coisa? Onde o Edward está?"

"É o seu pai, Rose... Ele está aqui em casa falando sobre a demissão da Tânia com o Edward e eu não sabia o que fazer"

"Meu pai? Carlisle?"

"Sim" - Eu respondi enquanto massageava minha têmpora, sentindo uma pontada atravessar minha cabeça.

"Fica calma, querida. Eu e o Emmett estamos indo para aí"

"Obrigada" - Eu sussurrei enquanto desligávamos.

Um enjôo forte me tomou e eu me deitei um pouco, esperando que ele passasse, mas acabei indo ao banheiro e vomitando o pouco que havia em meu estômago.

"Ótimo" - Eu murmurei para mim mesma enquanto lavava minha boca - "Filho, segura as pontas aí - Não dá para a mamãe passar mal logo agora"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu estava terminando de fazer o pedido do Frango Xadrez quando a campainha de nossa porta tocou. Eu achei estranho, mas logo ouvi quando Bella atendeu.

"Pai?" - Eu realmente fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Carlisle Cullen de pé, em minha porta. Nós definitivamente não costumávamos compartilhar este tipo de 'visita surpresa' - "O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?"

"Boa tarde para você também, filho. Será que eu posso entrar?" - É, eu sei que não fui educado, mas ele me surpreendeu aparecendo assim do nada!

"Claro, pai" - Eu abri caminho para Carlisle passar, mas Bella continuou estática no mesmo lugar, e eu tive que puxá-la discretamente pela cintura - "Desculpa, mas... Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso com a sua visita. Achei que você estivesse na Itália"

"Não estou" - Carlisle respondeu secamente, enquanto entrava, parecendo analisar cada detalhe de minha casa.

"Pai..." - Mantenha a educação, Edward - "Eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. Essa é a Bella, minha noiva. Isabella Dwyer" - Eu puxei Bella para mais junto de mim quando ela sorriu tensa para mim - "E ela... Ela está grávida, pai. Você vai ser avô"

"Meus parabéns" - Carlisle disse olhando para Bella.

'Ok, pai. Eu estou tentando manter a educação, mas acho melhor você começar a colaborar'

"Pai... Desculpa, mas... A que devemos mesmo a sua visita?"

"Você realmente não acha que nós precisamos conversar?"

"Sobre?" - Eu fingi não fazer idéia do que estávamos falando.

"Sobre a suposta demissão de Tânia Denali"

"Pai..." - Eu corri os dedos por meu cabelo, me sentindo tão cansado de repente. Eu honestamente não estava com vontade de falar sobre Tânia Denali.

"Eu..." - Bella engasgou - "Eu... Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?"

"Não, querida. Pode deixar" - Eu tentei sorrir sinceramente, procurando acalmá-la.

"Tudo bem" - Bella tentou sorrir de volta para mim - "Eu... Eu vou deixar vocês dois à vontade"

Eu a observei andar para fora da sala e indiquei o sofá para que Carlisle se sentasse.

"Fala, pai" - Eu suspirei.

"Eu posso saber o que se passou pela sua cabeça para demitir Tânia Denali?"

"Pai... Você jura mesmo que saiu da sua vidinha para vir aqui me perguntar por que eu demiti uma funcionária?"

"'Uma' funcionária, Edward? Tânia Denali é uma funcionária antiga em nossa empresa e está conosco antes mesmo de você chegar; além disso, ela é filha de meu amigo, Eleazar, e nunca nos deu qualquer problema... E isso, porque eu não vou citar o fato de que vocês dois tiveram um longo relacionamento amoroso"

"Um longo relacionamento amoroso?" - Eu ri sem humor - "Tudo bem, pai. Eu já entendi. Tânia chorou para Eleazar, Eleazar ligou para você, e você se lançou de seu mundo perfeito até minha casa - O que vocês querem afinal de contas?"

"Você não pode demitir um funcionário dessa maneira, Edward"

"Eu não tenho feito um bom trabalho, Carlisle? Eu não tenho administrado bem a sua empresa? Eu não tenho te dado lucro? O que mais você quer de mim, afinal de contas?" - Sim, minha paciência já estava chegando ao fim.

"Eu quero que você coloque sua cabeça no lugar"

"Ela não está fora do lugar!"

"Tânia Denali vai ser readmitida"

"Não, não vai"

"E por que não, Edward? Ela sempre foi uma ótima funcionária e não há qualquer motivo para o desligamento dela da empresa"

"Eu não confio nela" - Eu o encarei - "Eu não quero Tânia Denali perto da minha mulher ou do meu filho"

"Sua mulher" - Carlisle sorriu sarcasticamente exatamente quando a campainha tocou.

"Eu vou atender a porta" - Eu suspirei profundamente - "Eu pedi o jantar e deve ser o entregador"

"Entregador? 'Sua mulher' não pôde fazer o jantar?"

"Ah, pai..." - Eu ri - "Qual é? Vai dizer que a Heide cozinha para você? Eu vou atender a porta"

"Hey" - O rosto de minha irmã surgiu quando abri a porta e instantaneamente me senti mais seguro.

"Rose"

"A Bella me ligou" - Ela cochichou em meu ouvido quando me abraçou. Bella... Meu anjo. Acho que foi uma boa idéia - Devo lembrar de agradecê-la depois.

"Entra" - Eu abri espaço para que ela passasse e Emmett entrou logo atrás.

"Hey, Cullen"

"Hey, McCarty"

"Oi, pai" - Eu quase ri ao ouvir o tom quase de bronca na voz de Rosalie.

"Carlisle" - Emmett cumprimentou meu pai.

"Uh! Família reunida. Tudo isso é só porque eu vim?"

"Convenhamos que não seja muito comum recebermos visitas suas, não é?" - Rosalie respondeu.

"Minha pequena" - Carlisle sorriu, abrindo seus braços, fazendo sinal para que Rosalie se sentasse com ele - "Esse seu gênio nunca muda, ah? Só mesmo Emmett para agüentá-la por tanto tempo"

"O amor faz as pessoas se manterem juntas, pai" - Eu sorri cinicamente - "Independente de qualquer coisa"

Carlisle suspirou pesadamente enquanto me encarava - "Bom... De qualquer forma é bom que você esteja aqui, Emmett McCarty - nós realmente precisamos conversar. Eu posso saber como você permite que o seu co-diretor aja dessa maneira com nossos funcionários?"

"Aja DESSA maneira? Que maneira, pai?"

"Edward Cullen, eu estou falando com o Emmett!"

"O que? Não me trate como uma criança, Carlisle!"

"Edward" - Rosalie tentou apaziguar.

"Carlisle..." - Emmett respirou profundamente antes de começar a falar - "Você sabe que nós trabalhamos com informações confidenciais e... A confiança é um fator altamente considerado nas contratações atuais. Se Edward não sente mais confiança em Tânia, é mais aconselhável que ela se desligue da empresa"

"E por que é que o Edward não confia mais em Tânia Denali? Por que ela disse meia dúzia de verdades para essa menina?"

"Por favor, pai... Não fala da minha mulher desse jeito"

"Ai, pai..." - Rosalie choramingou desgostosa.

"Como você pode estar colocando essa garota acima dos interesses da empresa da nossa família?"

"NOSSA família? NOSSA família? Você acha mesmo que é mais minha família do que a Bella?"

"Edward..." - Emmett tentou apaziguar.

"Não, Emmett! Ele veio até aqui, agora ele vai escutar tudo o que eu tenho para dizer!" - Eu encarei Carlisle como nunca havia feito antes - "Como é que você tem coragem de ir até aqui falar de 'família' comigo? Onde é que você estava esse tempo todo? O que é que você sabe sobre mim? A Bella me conhece mil vezes mais que você! Quando nós perdemos o nosso filho, você sequer se dignou a aparecer no hospital, você nem sequer me telefonou! Mas foi com essa mulher - que você está desprezando - que eu tive que aprender a enfrentar a dor"

"Edward... Chega" - Rosalie segurou meu braço.

"Se tudo o que te preocupa é o bom andamento da empresa e suas relações pessoais com Eleazar, eu entrego o meu cargo"

"Deixa de ser bobo, Edward"

"Porque você me trata dessa maneira? Eu não sou mais criança, pai"

"É sim! E está claramente mostrando isso com essa sua atitude infantil"

"Que atitude infantil? Se você considera infantil um homem querer proteger sua família e colocá-la em primeiro lugar"

"Já chega com isso, Edward" - Rosalie pediu.

"Você não vai ficar do lado dele, não é, Rose?" - Eu me senti pedindo alguma ajuda.

"Eu não estou do lado de ninguém"

"Mas devia" - Eu suspirei - "Você nunca foi nosso pai. Você nunca lutou para que nós ficássemos com você"

"Foram vocês quem escolheram ir embora"

"Nós éramos duas crianças, pai! Você acha mesmo que nós sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo? Era você quem devia ter lutado por nós dois! Era você quem devia ter pedido que ficássemos! Mas era tão mais fácil deixar as crianças irem embora e recomeçar sua nova vida do zero, não é?"

"Você não sabe do que está falando"

"Eu não sei? Eu estava lá, pai! Eu vivi isso! Você nos descartou. E anos depois fez o mesmo com Alice e Esme para poder 'recomeçar' com a Heide! Eu só espero que você não tenha filhos com ela também. Porque você... Foi um péssimo pai"

"Para com isso, Edward" - Rosalie choramingou - "Depois você vai acabar se arrependendo"

"Me arrependendo? Por quê? Por acaso, eu não estou dizendo a verdade, Rosalie? Por acaso sou apenas eu quem se sente dessa maneira?"

"Vocês estão todos de cabeça quente" - Emmett colocou panos quentes - "E de cabeça quente por um assunto que nem merecia tanta importância assim"

"Eu também acho" - Eu concordei - "Tânia não merece tudo isso"

"Eu vim apenas dizer que, já que você não teve maturidade para lidar com isso, EU estou readmitindo Tânia Denali"

"Então quem se demite sou eu!"

"Edward…" - eu ouvi a voz de Bella na porta da sala

"Bella? Você está bem?" - a voz de Rosalie me alarmou e eu me virei para vê-la pálida, parada na porta - "Senta aqui, querida" - Rosalie tentou ajudá-la, mas Bella manteve seus olhos em mim.

"Não faz isso" - Ela me pediu baixinho enquanto Rosalie a ajudava a se sentar no sofá.

"Anjo..." - Eu suspirei enquanto andava até ela.

"Não briga com o seu pai"

"Não se preocupa com isso" - Eu me abaixei perto de seus joelhos - "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Carlisle..." - Bella encarou meu pai - "Me desculpe se eu trouxe problemas para sua família. Não era mina intenção"

"Não fala assim" - Eu franzi meu cenho ao ouvi-la pedindo desculpas para Carlisle quando era exatamente o contrário que devia esta acontecendo.

"É a sua empresa, Edward" - Bella fez uma careta ao tentar respirar - "Não é justo que você tenha que sair dela por minha causa"

"Aqui" - Emmett estendeu um copo de água para Bella.

"Obrigada"

"Bom, eu já vou indo" - Carlisle se levantou - "Eu já disse tudo o que precisava ser dito"

"Amanhã eu entrego minha carta de demissão ao conselho"

"Pare de ser criança, Edward!" - Carlisle praticamente rosnou.

"Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma!" - Eu retruquei, ficando em pé para encará-lo - "Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo! E eu achei que você confiasse mais em mim, já que deixou sua preciosa empresa em nossas mãos quando quis viver como um adolescente aventureiro por aí"

"Edward, não" - Bella se levantou comigo e então parou, puxando o ar devagar.

"Amor" - Eu me virei para segurá-la imediatamente - "Você está sentindo alguma coisa?"

Bella ofegou - "Minha cabeça está doendo"

"Fica calma, anjo"

"Não seria melhor chamarmos um médico?" - Rosalie sugeriu e Emmett imediatamente pegou seu celular.

"Bem, eu estou indo" - Carlisle se levantou como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Será que você poderia ser um pouco menos sensível, Carlisle?" - Eu grunhi entre os dentes ao vê-lo agir de forma tão indiferente enquanto Bella estava se sentindo mal.

"Não começa com isso, Edward! Vocês estão fazendo um drama sem qualquer necessidade"

"Faça mesmo o favor de ir embora da minha casa! E, de preferência, não precisa voltar!"

"Edward…" - Eu ouvi a voz de Bella se quebrando no fim e seu corpo amolecendo junto ao meu. Eu a segurei firme sentindo meu coração bater acelerado contra seu rosto sem cor.

"Bella! Amor, acorda!"

"Ai, meu Deus! Acho melhor nós levarmos a Bella para um hospital!" - Rosalie me ajudou a colocá-la de volta no sofá.

"Se acontecer alguma coisa ao meu filho por sua causa" - Eu gritei com Carlisle - "Eu juro que nunca vou te perdoar!"

"Eu não tenho culpa nenhuma, Edward"

"Torça para ficar tudo bem, 'pai'" - Eu cuspi as palavras.

"Eu dirijo" - Emmett tomou as chaves do Volvo - "Você está nervoso demais"

"Vai embora, pai" - Rosalie pediu - "Depois vocês conversam sobre a Tânia. Eu acho que o seu neto é o mais importante agora, não é?"

"Não há mais nada para conversar!" - Eu gritei, enquanto apertava Bella contra meu corpo, caminhando para a porta.

"Por favor, pai" - Rosalie pareceu lamentar - "Vai embora. O Edward está muito nervoso"

"Eu espero que seu filho nasça muito bem, Edward" - Carlisle começou - "E que ele seja tão teimoso e ingrato quanto você"

"Pai!" - Rosalie gritou - "Já chega! É melhor você ir embora agora!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_  
Carlisle é uma pessoa um tanto quanto... Egoísta, eu diria.  
Eu sei, eu sei - A Bella está se sentindo mal.  
Mas, poxa vida! Com esse nervoso todo, ela só podia se sentir mal!**_

Estou postando antes, mas o próximo é sexta-feira mesmo, viu? (A não ser que eu acabe antes, mas aí, não é promessa!)

Reviews.  
E não fiquem com ódio da autora!  
Bjs.

_**Isa Stream: **__Eu sei que eu enganei vocês! Essa era a intenção! Hehehe_

_**Lariis Star: **__Só para ver leitoras sumidas surgirem do nada para me xingar! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Péssimas Vibrações vindas de Papai C!_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Edward sabia que a guerra vinha, mas acho que o tadinho do bebê não contava que até Carlisle ia defender Tânia... Argh!_

_**Lê Cullen: **__Eu mordo e assopro! Sou boba nem nada! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Suas perguntas MEGA no caminho certo! Me deu até medo quando eu vi sua review! Rsrsrs_

_**Déb: **__Tânia é a pessoa sinônimo de problema!_

_**Sofia-pt: **__Eu não enrolo vocês! Eu só... Dou uma emoção! Rsrsrsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Papai Gostoso Cullen é uma pessoinha meio que um pouco do mal! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic P: **__Tânia palhaça! Mas o Edward há de lutar pela Bella até o fim! *Meu cavalheiro da armadura reluzente_

_**Biana: **__Edward comprando briga com TODO MUNDO e mais um pouco! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Ih... __Não é coisa boa que Carlisle quer... Não é mesmo!_

_**Caroline Evans Potter: **__Vai ser o reboliço do século!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Olá! Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelos elogios – Não, eu não sei onde arruma um Edward *chora no cantinho_

_**Kellynha Cullen: **__Tem uma mão inteira da Tânia nessa visita! Mas o Edwardzinho vai enfrentar todo mundo! (Tão lindo! *Suspira)_


	52. Cap 48 Cuidados Paternais

**Capítulo 48: Cuidados Paternais**

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Bella?" - E ouvi a voz distante me chamar, enquanto começava a tomar consciência da luz fraca batendo em minhas pálpebras - "Bella, acorda amor"

A voz. AQUELA voz. A voz que eu poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar. Eu quase sorri enquanto sentia sua mão afagar meu rosto.

"Acorda, Bella"

Eu abri meus olhos devagar, e sorri ao encontrar o rosto de Edward bem perto do meu.

"Oi" - Ele sorriu calmamente e meus olhos de repente focaram na parede atrás dele. Branca. Fria.

"Onde nós estamos?" - Eu perguntei, enquanto o aperto em meu peito aumentava.

"Calma. Está tudo bem" - Edward respondeu calmamente - "É um hospital, mas está tudo bem com você e com o bebê"

"Tem certeza?" - Eu olhei bem dentro de seus olhos procurando qualquer dica de que ele poderia estar mentindo para mim.

"Bom, até onde podemos saber, está tudo bem" - Edward assentiu com um sorriso, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto - "Mas os médicos aproveitaram que você já estava aqui e colheram o líquido para a amniocentese"

"Mesmo? E... Quando sai o resultado?"

"Em cinco dias"

"Ai, Deus... Tudo isso?"

"Fica calma, amor. Dr. Gerandy disse que tudo indica que está tudo bem com o bebê. Sua gravidez está bem saudável, e eles não viram nada de estranho no ultra-som"

"E porque nós estamos aqui? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Você não se lembra?" - Edward franziu seu cenho.

"Eu lembro de tudo ficando escuro, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu"

"Sua pressão subiu. Por causa do estresse..." - Edward suspirou - "A culpa foi minha, não é? Eu não devia ter discutido com o meu pai daquele jeito na sua frente"

"Seu pai..."

"Fica calma, anjo. Está tudo bem"

"Você não vai pedir demissão, Edward... Por favor"

"Está tudo resolvido, meu anjo" - Edward sorriu - "Emmett conversou com o meu pai e eles entraram em um acordo. Eu vou continuar na empresa, desde que Tânia seja transferida para a filial da Europa - Bem longe de você"

"Tem certeza? Eu não sei se isso é necessário, Edward... Eu nem sei se quero voltar para lá"

"Você precisa terminar seu estágio, Bella" - Edward continuou, enquanto afagava meu cabelo - "Quando você termina de cumprir as horas necessárias, então nós vamos ver o que você quer fazer, está bem?"

"E o que a Tânia disse sobre isso?"

"Eu ainda não sei. Mas, se ela não aceitar a transferência, meu pai se comprometeu em concordar com a demissão. De alguma maneira, parece que Eleazar disse que iria gosta de ter Tânia mais por perto"

"Então... Vai ficar tudo bem?"

"Desde que ela fique longe de você, por mim, já ficaria tudo muito bem"

"Edward..."

"Está bem, está bem" - Edward sorriu torto - "Já está tudo certo, e eu não quero que você fique se preocupando com isso"

"Está bem" - Eu suspirei.

"Agora você precisa descansar e ficar bem tranqüila, e nós vamos esperar o resultado do exame, e vai ficar tudo bem com o nosso bebê. E... Quando o nosso bebê estiver bem, eu quero te levar para uma viagem"

"Viagem?"

"Hu-hum. Eu quero te levar em um lugar muito importante"

"Que lugar?"

"Hum" - Edward riu - "Deixa de ser curiosa, gatinha" - Ele beijou a ponta de meu nariz - "Quando nós chegarmos lá, você vai ficar sabendo"

"Sei" - Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Não faz biquinho para mim" - Edward riu - "Eu vou avisar o médico que você acordou, está bem?"

"Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?"

"Quase um dia"

"Tudo isso? Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Eles só quiseram te deixar aqui para garantir que você ia descansar mais, mas já está tudo bem e você tem que ficar tranqüila agora"

"Está bem..." - Eu suspirei.

"Ah! Só mais uma coisa" - Edward voltou para mim - "Eu te amo. Não faça mais isso. Eu achei que fosse perder vocês. E eu não posso perder vocês" - Edward afagou meu rosto e depositou um beijo suave em minha testa - "Eu já volto"

Eu sorri como boba enquanto Edward saía do quarto. Eu deixei minha mão cair em minha barriga e afaguei devagar - "Ai, filho... Falta tão pouquinho... Tudo que eu mais quero agora é saber que você está bem" - Eu suspirei e ri baixinho - "E eu também iria adorar se você tivesse aqueles olhos verdes lindos iguais aos do seu pai"

"Hey. Falando sozinha?" - Edward sorriu com aquele jeito torto lindo enquanto entrava no quarto outra vez.

"Não. Falando com o seu filho" - Eu sorri de volta enquanto Edward voltava para seu lugar ao lado da cama.

"Hum..." - Edward afagou meu rosto com as costas de sua mão - "Eu senti sua falta, amor"

"Minha falta? Mas eu achei que você tivesse ficado aqui do meu lado o tempo todo" - Eu reclamei fazendo um biquinho.

"E eu fiquei" - Edward pegou minha mão, acariciando devagar, como se estivesse analisando cada marca em meus dedos - "Mas não era a mesma coisa... Faltava seu sorriso, sua voz... Faltava ver esses seus olhos lindos, abertos, brilhando... Faltava poder brigar com você por estar sendo teimosa, e faltava poder te dizer que vai ficar tudo bem e me sentir mais seguro só porque estou do seu lado"

"Assim minha pressão vai subir de novo" - Eu senti as lágrimas começando a queimar meus olhos.

"Nem pense nisso. Já disse que você está proibida de me fazer passar por isso outra vez"

"Hey" - Dr. Gerandy bateu levemente no batente da porta - "Será que eu posso visitar essa linda futura mamãe?"

"Hey, doutor" - Eu suspirei lentamente.

"Olá, Isabella. Como você está?"

"Achei que o senhor fosse me dizer isso"

"Certo, certo" - Dr. Gerandy riu enquanto assentia - "Você está bem. Você teve um pico de pressão que, segundo o que o Edward me disse, foi causado pelo estresse. Depois disso, sua pressão está normalizada. Nós vamos ter uma atenção especial com isso por alguns dias, pelo menos, mas é apenas por precaução"

"E o bebê? Isso pode ter feito mal a ele?"

"Dentro de tudo o que podemos ver agora, seu bebê está bem. E... Em cinco dias vamos ter o resultado da amniocentese"

"Eu sei... Edward me disse"

"Mas sua gravidez parece estar evoluindo muito bem, Isabella. Vocês sabem que eu não posso ser irresponsável a ponto de afirmar qualquer coisa sem o exame em minhas mãos, mas eu seria capaz de apostar que o bebê está bem"

"Ouviu amor?" - Edward sorriu - "Vai ficar tudo bem com o nosso filho"

Eu sorri fracamente ao assentir.

"Agora eu vou dar uma olhadinha na sua pressão mais uma vez, e deixar este belo rapaz levá-la para casa" - Dr. Gerandy informou enquanto olhava os papéis de meu prontuário - "Aliás, Edward, eu já vou assinar a alta e assim você já pode providenciado tudo lá embaixo enquanto eu peço para darem uma última olhada nessa mocinha e nesse bebê"

"Obrigado, doutor" - Edward sorriu abertamente - "Eu volto já"

"Eu vou pedir que as enfermeiras venham auferir sua pressão, está bem, Isabella?"

"Sim, senhor"

Os dois saíram pela porta e não demorou muito para que uma enfermeira entrasse. Era uma jovem senhora, com aquele jeito de mãe, cuidando dos doentes. Ela parecia ser aquele tipo de gente de quem você simplesmente gosta. De graça.

"Oh, a Bela Adormecida acordou? Estávamos curiosas para te encontrar assim" - Eu devo ter olhado para ela bem confusa, porque ela riu - "Desculpa! Às vezes me esqueço que os pacientes desacordados não desenvolveram uma amizade comigo"

"Tudo bem" - Eu sorri timidamente.

"Então... Você está indo para casa. Onde está aquele bonitão que passou o tempo todo ao seu lado?"

"Ele foi ver minha alta com o Dr. Gerandy"

"Eu soube do bebê... É dele?"

"Sim"

"Uau! Meus parabéns! Se eu tivesse um gato daquele por perto, teria filhos e mais filhos, um atrás do outro!"

"Ok" - Eu ri baixinho, um pouco sem graça.

"Ele é um bom garoto, ah? É tão bonito quando aparece um homem como ele... Ficou o time de enfermeiras todinho suspirando aí na sua porta, enquanto ele segurava sua mão a noite toda" - Eu devo ter corado e sorrido como boba - "Agora... Eu fiquei encarregada de lhe fazer uma pergunta"

"Ok..."

"O outro bonitão, é casado?"

"Quem é o outro bonitão?" - Eu tentei pensar em quem poderia ser. E quem mais poderia ser? - "Emmett?"

"Mc..."

"McCarty"

"Isso!"

"Ele é o marido da irmã de Edward"

"Uh... Irmã do seu bonitão?" - Ela riu enquanto colocava o aparelho para medir minha pressão - "Agora fique quietinha para não atrapalhar aqui na medição. Então... Eu acho que nenhuma das reles mortais desse hospital tem qualquer chance nem com o outro bonitão, não é? Porque ela deve ser tão linda quanto o seu namorado"

Eu cocei minha garganta para chamar sua atenção, e mexi um pouquinho minha mão, mostrando meu anel.

"Ah! Seu noivo? Meus parabéns!" - Ela terminou o procedimento e começou a tirar o aparelho - "Parabéns! De verdade! Pressão ótima e futuro marido maravilhoso"

"Obrigada" - Eu sorri.

"Hey" - Edward voltou para o quarto - "Tudo certo?" - Ele dirigiu sua pergunta à enfermeira.

"A pressão dela está ótima. Pode ficar tranqüilo"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu para ela.

"Você precisa de ajuda para se trocar, Isabella?" - A enfermeira perguntou.

"Ah... Eu não posso... Sozinha?"

"Pode, claro" - Ela riu.

"Obrigada"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Bem-vinda de volta" - Edward sorriu torto quando abriu a porta de sua casa para mim - "Bem-vindo de volta, filho" - Ele afagou minha barriga.

"Menina Bella" - Carmelita me prendeu em um grande abraço - "Como está magrinha, meu Deus!"

"Carmela" - Eu ri, revirando os olhos - "Eu só passei um dia fora"

"Mas a diferença é visível!"

"Vem, você precisa descansar" - Edward me chamou.

"Mas eu não descansei o suficiente ainda?" - Eu protestei.

"Não, você não descansou o suficiente ainda. O Dr. Gerandy disse que seria bom que você ficasse descansando mais um pouco" - Edward me puxou pela cintura e me deu um pequeno beijo - "E não faça esse biquinho para mim" - Ele riu.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar na cama o dia inteiro"

"Nem quando eu fico com você?"

"Você vai ficar?" - Eu tentei não sorrir.

"Claro que vou. Uma semana em casa"

"Uma semana?" - Dessa vez foi impossível não sorrir.

"Uma semana" - Edward assentiu - "Eu, você, nosso filho e nossa cama"

"Hum..." - Eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

"Mas é para descansar, Isabella" - Edward riu.

"Ah, Edward..." - Eu reclamei.

"E você precisa comer. E hoje não tem opções: Dr. Gerandy disse que precisa comer coisa leve, então a Carmelita fez uma sopinha para você"

"E você vai comer o que?"

"Big Mac" - Edward deu de ombros.

"Edward!" - Eu bati em seu ombro.

"Brincadeira, meu anjo" - Edward riu - "Eu tomo a sopa com você, está bem? Porque família que se alimenta unida, permanece unida"

"Hum" - Eu sorri.

"O que?" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"Eu gosto de ser sua família... Eu gosto de TER uma família"

"Eu também gosto de ter você aqui: Minha pequena e adorável família" - Edward depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, enquanto afagava minha barriga.

"Mas você também tem outras pessoas na família"

"Eu sei, anjo. Não precisa ficar preocupada"

"Eu não quero que você brigue com nenhum deles por minha causa"

"Bella..." - Edward suspirou - "Carlisle nunca esteve em minha vida, anjo. Minha família é a Rose. E a família dela. E você e o nosso filho. Só. Até mesmo a Carmelita faz mais parte da minha vida do que o meu pai"

Eu suspirei sem saber o que dizer. Eu não queria que Edward brigasse com seu pai, mas Carlisle também não havia sido nem um pouco agradável conosco.

"Agora chega de me enrolar, mocinha" - Edward sorriu - "Nós vamos para a cama descansar, e comer sua sopinha, e mais tarde, eu estava pensando em comprar alguns filmes para assistirmos, e aí vamos ficar a semana toda debaixo do edredom"

"Parece uma proposta agradável, senhor Cullen" - E sorri para ele, enquanto lançava meus braços em seu pescoço.

"Então venha, senhorita Dwyer - Futura senhora Edward Cullen"

"Que lençol é esse?" - Eu fiquei surpresa ao entrar no quarto de Edward.

"Comprei" - Edward deu de ombros - "Você gostou?"

"Azul?"

"Só porque você fica linda de azul" - Edward sorriu torto.

"E eu vou vestir o lençol?" - Eu ri.

"Por mim, tudo bem"

"Achei que nós fôssemos descansar"

"E nós vamos" - Edward me puxou pela cintura, brincando com seu nariz em meu pescoço - "Mas não é por isso que você não pode ficar nua"

"Edward" - Eu ri baixinho.

"É que eu senti tanta falta do seu corpo juntinho assim do meu" - Edward mordeu meu lóbulo devagar.

"Edward... Tem certeza que eu só fiquei um dia fora?"

"Um dia é um tempo enorme para ficar longe de você"

No primeiro dia, lá estávamos nós: O dia inteiro na cama. Nós acordamos tarde e acabamos nem levantando direito. Assistimos a todos os lançamentos disponíveis na tv a cabo e Edward me alimentou com sopa, torradas, suco... Mais saudável, impossível!

No segundo dia nós almoçamos na mesa - O que já parecia uma grande e agradável diferença.

Eu reclamei quando Edward me abraçou no sofá.

"O que foi? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?" - Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não... São meus seios... Eles estão meio sensíveis - Deve ser algo da gravidez, eu acho"

Eu revirei os olhos ao ver Edward encarando meus seios com seu sorriso bobo - "O que foi, Edward?"

"Nada... Eu não falei nada"

"E precisava falar? Essa sua carinha já está dizendo tudo"

"Seus seios são lindos... Seu corpo é maravilhoso" - Ele respondeu com aquele sorriso torto capaz de derreter qualquer iceberg.

"Ah, não! Mas nem começa! Porque você me provoca, e depois fica falando que eu estou em repouso"

"Ah... Mas nós podemos namorar um pouquinho, não é? Beijar um pouquinho na boca..."

"Bom..." - Eu tentei não sorrir com suas palavras, mas obviamente acabei falhando - "Se é tudo o que eu posso ter" - Eu dei de ombros antes de beijá-lo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu só percebi que estava comendo minhas unhas compulsivamente quando notei Edward me observando. Eu tentei sorrir para disfarçar, mas eu sabia que ele não ia deixa isso passar assim.

"O que foi?" - Ele perguntou.

"Nada"

"Engraçado... Eu não me lembro de já ter visto você comendo as unhas dessa maneira... Eu estou te entediando?"

"Ah, Edward" - Eu ri um pouco - "Claro que não"

"Então me diz o que é"

"O resultado do exame. Parece que não vai chegar nunca o dia em que vamos saber"

"Calma, meu anjo. Só faltam dois dias"

"Mas parece até que faltam dois séculos" - Eu choraminguei.

"Não seja tão ansiosa, gatinha" - Edward sorriu, batendo seu dedo na ponta de meu nariz - "Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Você jura?"

"Juro" - Edward sorriu - "Mas não faz esse biquinho para mim, não"

"Você não gosta?"

"Eu adoro. E esse é que é o perigo"

'Só mais dois dias, Isabella. Só mais dois dias, e nós vamos finalmente receber o resultado do exame' - Foi o mantra que eu fiquei repetindo para mim mesma o tempo todo.

No outro dia, nós estávamos deitados juntos, quando o celular de Edward tocou.

"Emmett" - Ele me informou ao olhar o nome piscando na tela e se levantou para atender.

"Tudo bem?" - Eu perguntei quando ele voltou.

"Tudo. Eu só preciso ajudar o Emmett com um relatório" - Edward respondeu com uma careta - "Tudo bem?"

"Claro que sim"

Eu nunca ficaria brava. Edward estava a dias sem sequer ligar o notebook só para ficar comigo. E eu só tinha tido um pico de pressão.

Ele trabalhou por mais de uma hora, ainda na cama.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho" - Eu resmuguei, meio que para mim mesma, quando mais um filme acabou.

"Ah..." - Edward me olhou - "Espera um pouquinho"

"Por que?"

"Em uns cinco minutos eu acabou aqui e aí... Você podia esperar para tomar esse banho comigo, não é?"

"Hum... Essas suas propostas são sempre tão interessantes, Edward... O que você acha se eu for enchendo a banheira?"

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia, Isabella"

Eu estava no banheiro quando o celular de Edward tocou outra vez. Eu imaginei que fosse Emmett, então nem me importei , e continuei preparando a banheira.

"Bella?" - Edward surgiu na porta.

"Oi" - Eu sorri para ele.

"Era o Dr. Gerandy" - Edward sussurrou, ainda trazendo o celular em sua mão.

"O que?" - Eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida - "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"O resultado do exame saiu antes, e ele achou que nós íamos querer saber o resultado, então..."

"Ah, meu Deus..." - Eu sussurrei por debaixo de meu fôlego.

"Ele está bem" - Edward quase sorriu, emocionado demais - "Ele disse que o bebê está bem, Bella. Nosso filho está bem. Ele é perfeito, e vai ficar mesmo tudo bem"

"É sério?" - Eu soltei o ar que estava prendendo de maneira inconsciente.

"Nosso filho está bem, Bella!" - Edward me abraçou.

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Eu senti as lágrimas rolando de uma vez - "Nosso filho..." - Eu sorri.

"É" - Edward se afastou, tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos - "É um menino. Nosso filho. E ele está bem"

"Ai, Edward" - Eu mal podia enxergar com tantas lágrimas nublando tudo ao redor - "Diz que não é brincadeira. Diz que eu não estou sonhando!"

"Você não está sonhando, meu anjo" - Edward firmou seu sorriso - "É o nosso filho. E ele está bem" - Eu vi quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Edward também - "Guarda bem esse dia, anjo. Por que hoje... Hoje a nossa vida começa a ser feliz de verdade. E para sempre"

Eu sorri. E então o beijei. Calma e profundamente. Como se tudo de repente fosse perfeito. Como se simplesmente não houvesse amanhã.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

GRAÇAS A DEUS, ISABELLA!

Finalmente o Sol brilhando feliz sobre esse casal, Jesus!

Gente, eu até chorei para escrever isso!

VIVAS! O bebê-Dwyer-Cullen está bem!

Agora 'vamo' ali ser feliz?

Vou responder reviews com meu grande sorriso, e desejar boa sexta-feira, porque neh? O dia ficou até mais leve! Rsrsrsrs

AH! PRECISO ME DESCULPAR COM PRIII, MAAH, BELLE E AMANDA REGINA MAGATTI - O site travou e não abriu as reviews de vocês enquanto eu respondia para o último capítulo. Eu achei que tinham acabado e só percebi o erro depois.  
Desculpem, queridas! Juro que não foi por mal!

E agora as reviews do último capítulo:

Phi Cullen: Foi só um susto. E AGORA ESTÁ TUUUUDO BEM! Yu-hu!

Na Cullen: Menina! Mas você anda muito à beira das palavras de baixo calão! Que-que-isso, gente! Rsrsrs

Deb: Nada de fugir! Se a Bella fugir, eu mando o fantasma da Alice puxar os pés dela a noite toda até ela voltar correndo e se jogar nos braços do novo Papai C! E tenho dito! RUM!

Caroline Evans Potter: Ai, eu morro com você com pena das vacas ao serem comparadas com a Tânia! Rsrsrs

Isa Alonso: Joga lá. E, de preferência, se ganhar, divide comigo! Rsrsrs

Deh C: Viu só como eu fui boazinha? Final de capítulo tudo lindo, 'neh não'?

RosanaTecshu: Carlisle é mal! Mas quem liga para ele? O importante agora é o bebê! U-hu!

Maah: Bixinha, fica triste comigo, não! Sei lá o que foi que aconteceu! Perdoa eu, vai? *Cara de Gato de Botas.

Kellynha Cullen: Nada de mal com o príncipe Cullen! Yeah! O bebê está bem!

Bell Mainard: Ah, nem o Peter aguenta mais tanta compaixão! Já era hora de umas maldades para o Gran-Papai C! Rsrsrs

Priii: Eita que a pessoa chegou toda trabalhada na animação! Rsrsrs - Mas agora está tudo na mais santa paz! Rsrsrs

Daia Matos: Ai, que eu adoro quando vocês resolvem ser passionais! Mata o Carlisle, não! Rsrsrs

Luna Stew: Só desmaiozinho de nada! E pronto! Já está tuuudo bem!

Carol Machado: Ah, eu nem vou teorizar sobre o Carlisle. Ele é egoísta. E de alguma maneira, Eleazar deve ser um contato interessante para ele. E ele acha que o Edward é um bebê facilmente controlável (E isso tudo porque eu NÃO ia teorizar)

Vic P: Acho que o Carlisle não está brincando de ser idiota, não... Ele já é bem profissional mesmo!

Sofia - pt: Acalme-se! E tire o ódio de seu coraçãozinho! Vamos curtir a alegria e o amor entre esses três fofoluxos! Ai, ai...

Biana: Qual é a do Carlisle? Ser chato, uai! Rsrsrs

Isa Stream: 1) Obrigada por não descarregar sua ira sobre mim; 2) Suas reviews deixadas sob alta taxa de açucar são muito engraçadas! Rsrsrs

Deh M. Oliveira: Aaaaah... Pelo menos o sofrimento com o bebê acabou, neh? Rsrsrs

Vivicki: Ah, a até que a Bella não usou da auto-piedade, vai? Rsrsrs


	53. Cap 49 Boas Notícias

_**Capítulo 49: Boas Notícias**_

_"Você não está sonhando, meu anjo" - Edward firmou seu sorriso - "É o nosso filho. E ele está bem" - Eu vi quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Edward também - "Guarda bem esse dia, anjo. Por que hoje... Hoje a nossa vida começa a ser feliz de verdade. E para sempre" _

_Eu sorri. E então o beijei. Calma e profundamente. Como se tudo de repente fosse perfeito. Como se simplesmente não houvesse amanhã._

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Nós nos beijamos, enquanto as pequenas mãos de Bella passeavam por meu cabelo, apertando minha nuca devagar.

Eu quebrei nosso beijo, começando a rir.

"O que foi?" - Bella me olhou, surpresa.

"Amor, você perguntou se eu estava brincando? Você acha mesmo que eu brincaria com esse assunto?"

"Ai, Edward... Sei lá!" - Bella riu comigo - "Eu acho que ainda nem estou pensando direito"

"Eu sei" - Eu ri - "Parece até que é mesmo mentira!"

"Mas não é" - Bella olhou em meus olhos - "Não é?"

"Claro que não é, Bella! É verdade - A melhor verdade que poderia nos atingir"

"Ah, Edward..." - Bella suspirou ao tocar sua barriga e eu a peguei em meu colo, ouvindo seu gritinho assustado - "Edward!" - Ela riu enquanto e a levava para a cama e a colocava ali.

Eu beijei seu rosto e seu pescoço, seu braços e mãos, até que beijasse sua barriga. Eu ergui sua blusa e acariciei sua pele macia, sorrindo ao vê-la se arrepiando com o contato.

"Eu amo vocês" - Eu sorri ao olhá-la.

"Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou para mim.

"Por que você está me agradecendo? Sou eu quem tem que te agradecer. É você quem está cuidando do meu filho, levando ele dentro do seu corpo"

"Mas você está cuidando de mim" - Bella sorriu ao responder.

Eu me deitei ao seu lado e me aproximei - "Eu te amo" - Eu sussurrei para Bella.

"Eu também te amo... Papai" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Sabe o que me deixa mais feliz? É que agora sempre vai ter uma parte minha presa a você. Mesmo se você tentar fugir de mim, sempre vai ter uma parte de nós dois que vai estar ligada para sempre"

"Mas eu não vou fugir" - Bella sorriu com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate - "E já tem uma parte sua presa em mim desde o dia em que coloquei meus olhos em você... Desde o dia em que você me tocou pela primeira vez... Desde que eu engravidei da nossa menina"

"Não tem mais volta, não é?"

"Não" - Bella sorriu emocionada.

"Aconteça o que acontecer, nós vamos ser um do outro para sempre"

"Sempre" - Bella assentiu antes de me beijar.

"Sempre" - Eu murmurei de volta para ela, enquanto descia meu nariz para seu pescoço e Bella gemia baixinho, jogando sua cabeça para trás, me dando mais acesso a sua pele.

Eu beijei a curva de seu ombro e mordi se pescoço devagar, sentindo as mãos de Bella apertarem minhas costas. Trilhei beijos até sua garganta e subi até seu queixo.

Bella apoiou sua testa contra a minha e abriu seus olhos para me encarar. Seus olhos estavam negros e ela engoliu seco antes de me beijar.

Sua língua brincou contra a minha e eu suspirei contra seus lábios enquanto quebrávamos o beijo.

"Nós devíamos comemorar" - Bella sorriu, me encarando por debaixo de seus cílios.

"Achei que já tivéssemos comemorado quando você descobriu que estava grávida" - Eu brinquei.

"Mas foi uma comemoração tão boa, não foi?" - Bella encolheu seus ombros, com uma expressão sapeca - "Eu acho que nós devíamos repetir"

"Você quer... Sair para jantar?" - Eu a provoquei.

"Não" - Bella me encarou, me deixando um pouco surpreso com sua segurança - "Eu quero fazer amor com você"

"Uh..." - Eu não pude evitar um grande sorriso - "Ok"

Seus lábios quentes logo estavam novamente contra os meus, se moldando em um precioso beijo. Eu corri minha mão por suas costas, e Bella se arqueou com um gemido baixo.

Eu girei sobre ela, deixando suas costas apoiadas no colchão, e comecei a desabotoar a camisola que parecia uma camisa que Bella estava usando.

Eu abri cada botão devagar, enquanto mantinha meus olhos presos aos de Bella. Eu suspirei vendo a lingerie azul que ela estava usando por baixo da camisola e Bella me ajudou a tirar minha camiseta.

Nós nos beijamos de novo enquanto Bella tentava tirar minha calça. Eu tive que me afastar um pouco para ajudar, mas em um segundo estávamos nos beijando outra vez.

"Eu te amo" - Eu sussurrei enquanto depositava pequenos beijos por seu rosto delicado - "Eu te amo. Obrigado por estar me dando um filho... Obrigado"

Eu entendi o recado quando Bella começou a tirar minha boxer. Eu também a ajudei com sua calcinha azul e nós dois gememos, sentindo nossos corpos se encontrando, livres de qualquer barreira.

Eu mordi seu queixo e beijei sua boca, olhando em seus olhos no momento em que a penetrei. Bella me deu um sorriso delicado e correu seus dedos por meu cabelo quando eu comecei a me movimentar contra ela.

"Eu te amo" - Eu disse de novo e Bella firmou seu olhar no meu.

Nós nos mexíamos devagar, juntos, em um mesmo ritmo. Nossas testas apoiadas, uma contra a outra. Nossos gemidos baixos e profundos ecoando pelo quarto.

Bella segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos - "Eu não vou fugir" - Ela sussurrou - "Porque eu te amo. Eu sou sua, Edward. Para sempre"

Nós fizemos amor devagar, sempre carinhosos, até que nossos corpos alcançaram o ápice de nosso prazer.

Bella gemeu alto - quase gritou - E eu beijei sua boca. Não para calá-la, mas porque havia algo em mim que desejava cada pedaço seu. Mesmo que fosse só um gemido.

Bella me abraçou apertado, em um pedido silencioso para que não nos separássemos.

Eu depositei um beijo em sua testa, mas tive que girar, trazendo Bella para cima de mim. Eu era pesado demais para ficar sobre ela. Eu era pesado demais para ficar deitado sobre nosso bebê.

Nós nos deitamos em silêncio, enquanto eu afagava seu cabelo, prestando atenção em sua respiração que se acalmava aos poucos, contra meu peito que também subia e descia depressa.

Bella se aconchegou quietinha, logo caindo no sono. E eu fiquei ali: Ouvindo o silêncio, sentindo seu cheiro, acariciando a pele da mulher que eu amava, e que trazia em seu ventre o filho de nosso amor.

Eu beijei seu cabelo e sorri, desfrutando da felicidade. E então me lembrei de nossa filha - nossa pequena Alice Elizabeth.

"Nós nunca vamos te esquecer, filha" - Eu sussurrei no ar - "Você sempre será parte da nossa família. Sempre"

Bella resmungou em seu sono e eu a abracei mais apertado, depositando outro beijo em seu cabelo para aquietá-la.

Eu sorri ao vê-la voltar a seu sono tranqüilo. E a apertei suavemente em meus braços, afundando meu rosto em seus cabelos, aquietando minha respiração, no mesmo ritmo de Bella.

_**I'm Yours**__  
(Eu sou seu - Jason Marz)_

**[Link: youtube. com/ watch? v= EkHTsc9PU2A]**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
_Bem, você fez o que fez comigo e apostou que eu senti_  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
_Eu tentei ser frio, mas você é quente - Eu derreti_  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
_Eu caí por entre as fendas e agora estou tentando voltar

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
_Antes que o frio passe, eu vou dar o melhor_  
And Nothings going to stop me but divine intervention  
_E somente uma intervenção divina pode me parar_  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
_Essa é minha vez de aprender algo e ganhar

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
_Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais_  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
_Isso não pode esperar - Eu sou seu.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
_Bem, abra sua mente e veja como eu_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
_Abra seus planos e... Droga! Você é livre_  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love  
_Olhe para dentro de seu coração e você vai encontrar amor, amor, amor

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
_Ouça a música do momento - O povo canta e dança_  
we're just one big family, and  
_Nós somos apenas uma grande família, e_  
It's our god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved  
_Temos o direito de ser amados, e amar, amados, amar, amados

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
_Então, eu não hesitarei mais, não mais_  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
_Não se pode esperar, eu tenho certeza_  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
_Nem há necessidade complicar - nosso tempo é curto_  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
_Esse é o nosso destino - Eu sou seu

_d-d-do you, but you, d-d-do  
_Você, mas você_  
But do you want to come on  
_Mas você quer ir_  
Scooch on over closer dear  
_Chegue mais perto, querida_  
And I will nibble your ear  
_E eu vou mordiscar sua orelha

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
_Eu passei muito tempo checando minha língua no espelho_  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
_Me inclinando para trás para enxergar melhor_  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
_Mas meu hálito embaçou o espelho_  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
_Então desenhei um novo rosto e ri

_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason  
_Eu acho que estou dizendo que não há razão melhor_  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
_Para deixar a vaidade e se deixar levar_  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue  
_É o que queremos fazer - nosso nome é nossa virtude

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
_Mas eu não hesitarei mais, não mais_  
it cannot wait I'm yours  
_Isso não pode esperar - Eu sou seu

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me  
_Venha e abra sua mente e veja como eu_  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
_Abra seus planos e... Droga! Você é livre_  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Ol_he para dentro de seu coração e você verá que o céu é seu

_So please don't, please don't, please don't  
_Então, por favor, por favor, por favor_  
There's no need to complicated  
_Não há necessidade de complicar_  
Cause our time is short  
_Porque nosso tempo é curto_  
This is, this is, this is our fate, I'm yours!  
_É isso! É isso! Esse é nosso destino - Eu sou seu!

Eu nem percebi que havia adormecido com Bella até que meu celular tocou, nos fazendo despertar. Bella resmungou, se afastando para que eu pudesse levantar, e eu tive que procurar o aparelho pelo quarto.

O celular estava sobre a bancada e o nome de Rosalie piscava no visor. Eu atendi animado, louco para lhe dar a boa notícia sobre nosso bebê.

"Hey, Rose! Que bom que você ligou. Eu..."

"Edward!" - Ela me interrompeu - "EU liguei! Será que você pode permitir que eu fale primeiro?"

"Claro" - Eu ri.

"Eu tenho algo para te contar" - Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Coincidência, Rose" - Eu também sorri - "Eu também"

"Não! Primeiro eu!" - Rosalie bronqueou.

"Tudo bem" - Eu ri - "Diga, então"

"Os papéis saíram, Edward! Finalmente somos os pais de Seth. Legalmente"

"Oh, Rose! Meus parabéns!" - Eu senti meu sorriso crescendo - "Bella! Os papéis da adoção saíram!"

"Oh, Meu Deus!" - Bella me deu um grande sorriso emocionado.

"Estamos tão felizes por vocês, baby"

"Acho que vamos dar uma festa! Diga a Bella que vou precisar de ajuda!"

"Pode deixar, Rose"

"Agora diga o que você tinha para me contar" - Ela respirou fundo, me dando espaço para falar.

"O resultado do exame saiu, Rose. Nosso bebê está bem"

"Oh, Deus! Edward Cullen!" - Eu tinha certeza que as lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos de Rosalie - "Oh, querido! Deus abençoe esse bebê"

"É um menino" - Eu informei.

"Oh, Edward... Tenho certeza que será um menino tão lindo quanto você era! Você era a criança mais adorável de que se teve notícias!"

"Eu não me importo que ele pareça com a Bella" - Eu sorri, olhando para Bella, sentada em nossa cama, e ela sorriu de volta para mim - "Na verdade, eu acho que adoraria que ele parecesse com a Bella"

"Quem se importa na verdade com isso? Desde que ele seja saudável e que vocês o amem"

"Nós amamos, Rose. Nós amamos hoje. Como poderíamos não amá-lo quando conhecermos seu rostinho?"

"Nós devíamos comemorar! Mas Seth está aqui e eu e Emmett não podemos levá-lo assim..."

"Que tal se comemorarmos no café da manhã?" - Eu sugeri.

"Parece ótimo, Edward!"

"Nós chegamos na hora de sempre"

"Diga a Bella que estamos muito felizes por vocês. E que eu tenho muito orgulho por meu sobrinho ser filho dela"

"Oh, Rose... Obrigado. Isso foi mesmo lindo"

"Nos vemos amanhã cedo?"

"Com certeza" - Eu assenti - "Diga ao Seth que o Tio Eddie... Deu-lhe um grande 'Hi five'"

("Hi Five" é aquele cumprimento em que se batem as mãos no ar. Para os brasileiros, algo como "Toca aí". O nome é uma referência aos cinco dedos das mãos)

"Ok..." - Rosalie riu - "Eu direi"

"Agora eu oficialmente tenho um sobrinho" - Eu sorri para Bella enquanto desligava o celular.

"Não é incrível, Edward? No mesmo dia em que nós descobrimos que o nosso bebê está bem, sua irmã recebe os papéis da adoção do Seth?"

"Verdade..." - Eu sorri - "Este é oficialmente o dia das boas notícias"

"Pois é..." - Bella sorriu de volta - "Dois novos meninos Cullen em um mesmo dia"

"Hey, o Seth é um McCarty" - Eu corrigi, rindo, enquanto voltava a me deitar a seu lado.

"Cullen - McCarty" - Bella também se ajeitou contra mim.

"Ok, ok..."

"E o nosso filho, Edward? Como ele vai se chamar?"

"Você não pensou em nenhum nome?"

"Não... Eu não acho que faça sentido chamá-lo de EJ... Na verdade, eu queria dar a ele um nome de anjo" - Bella confessou com um sorriso.

"Bom, então vamos encontrar um belo nome de anjo para ele"

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Oi, tia Bella! Oi, tio Edward!" - Seth correu para fora da casa enquanto descíamos do carro e se jogou contra minhas pernas, abraçando-as com seus bracinhos pequenos.

"Hey, pequeno... Como você está?"

"Você sabia que agora eu sou filho da Tia Rose?"

"Agora você pode chamá-la de mamãe" - Edward riu e Seth olhou para ele, com uma expressão um tanto quanto chocada - "Ou não..." - Edward pareceu inseguro.

Rose se aproximava e Seth se virou para olhá-la - "Eu posso te chamar de mamãe agora?"

"Claro que sim, meu amor" - Rosalie sorriu - "É isso mesmo que eu sou"

"Tia Bella" - Ele se virou de volta para mim - "Você sabia que agora eu sou filho da mamãe?"

"Sim, querido, eu sabia. Você está feliz?"

"Hu-hum!" - Ele assentiu orgulhoso - "Mas agora preciso entrar. O tio... O tio Emmett agora é meu pai!" - Ele sorriu amplamente antes de sair correndo de volta para dentro da casa.

"Bom... Acho que todo mundo parece feliz" - Edward riu.

Nós tomamos café da manhã todos juntos. Embora tenha sido difícil convencer os meninos a pausarem a partida de futebol que disputavam o vídeo-game.

"Então eu estava pensando em dar uma festa. Como uma festa de aniversário para o Seth" - Rosalie comunicou enquanto colocava mais leite em seu chá.

"Uma festa para mim?" - Seth perguntou com a boca cheia de panqueca.

"Não fale com a boca cheia, filho!" - Emmett riu, com sua boca cheia também.

"Tem certeza que você quer que o Emmett eduque seus filhos?" - Edward riu, perguntando para Rosalie - "Bella, lembre-me de não deixar nosso filho passar os finais de semana com o Tio Emm"

Rosalie bufou e revirou os olhos - "Sim, Seth: É uma festa para você. Você quer?"

"Eu posso chamar a Lily?"

"Você gosta muito dela, não é?" - Rosalie limpou o açúcar do rosto de Seth.

"Ela é a minha melhor amiga!" - Seth sorriu amplamente.

Foi um dia agradável.

Eu e Edward acabamos passando o dia todo por lá. Ele brincou com 'os meninos', enquanto eu ajudava a planejar a festa de Seth.

Bom, na verdade, minha ajuda no planejamento da festa se limitou a ouvir os planos que Rosalie tinha. E eu estava exausta só de ouvir tudo o que Rosalie queria fazer quando voltamos para casa.

Eu tomei um bom banho e cozinhei algo para comermos enquanto Edward se banhava também. Uma sopa simples - Porque ele ainda queria que eu comesse coisas leves, e porque eu não queria demorar demais preparando algo muito sofisticado.

Nós comemos e ficamos juntos no sofá até que eu bocejei alto.

"Hora de ir para a cama?" - Edward riu.

"Acho que sim" - Eu concordei.

Eu devia ter imaginado que, com um dia tão agitado, eu acabaria sonhando muito durante a noite. Eu mal peguei no sono e lá estavam todos os sonhos de novo.

Eu pulei do penhasco como sempre acontecia, e a grande luz dos faróis do caminhão me acertaram em cheio.

Jasper segurou meu rosto e sorriu quando eu abri os olhos.

"Jazz" - Eu sussurrei.

"Oi, pequenina"

"Jazz... Você soube do meu bebê?" - Eu sorri.

"É claro que sim" - Ele sorriu de volta.

"Bella?" - Alice me chamou e eu me virei para encontrá-la com o bebê em seu colo.

"Allie..."

"Ela gosta de ter o mesmo nome que eu" - Alice sorriu, acariciando o rosto do bebê em seu colo - "Sabe... Você devia segurá-la um pouquinho"

"Eu posso?"

"Claro que sim, pequenina" - Jasper me incentivou.

Alice andou até mim e passou o bebê para o meu colo. Ela já não era tão pequenininha - Como se os meses houvessem passado em meus sonhos também.

"Filha..." - As lágrimas queimaram meus olhos - "Você parece tanto com o seu pai..."

Eu a apertei contra mim, apoiando seu rosto em meu ombro, enquanto a abraçava mais forte.

"Bella?" - A voz de Edward soou bem longe.

"Você precisa voltar, querida" - Alice estendeu os braços, como se estivesse pedindo de volta meu bebê.

"Não, Allie" - Eu choraminguei.

"O Edward precisa de você, querida. E meu sobrinho precisa de você"

"Ela está bem" - Jasper sorriu e eu sabia que ele estava falando de Alice Elizabeth - "Nós sempre vamos cuidar dela"

Eu afrouxei meu abraço envolta do bebê quando ouvi Edward me chamar outra vez. Alice colocou seus braços em volta dela e a puxou de volta para si.

E então eu vi. Alice sorriu de novo e eu olhei para minha filha. Mas não era ela - Era Lily.

"Ah!" - Eu acordei assustada.

"Calma, amor" - Edward segurou meu rosto - "Foi só um sonho"

Eu afundei meu rosto em seu peito, tentando entender o que o sonho queria dizer.

'Allie...' - Eu conversei com ela em meu pensamento - 'O que isso quer dizer, Allie?'

"Está tudo bem, amor" - Edward depositou um beijo em meu cabelo - "Eu estou aqui... Está tudo bem"

"Sua irmã me deixa confusa" - Eu murmurei.

"O que?" - Edward perguntou, claramente confuso.

"Nada" - Eu me apertei contra ele - "Foi só um sonho... Foi só um sonho"

"É, foi sim, meu anjo" – Edward afagou meu cabelo – "Pode voltar a dormir"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi!  
Como estão vocês?  
Espero que estejam gostando de todas as boas notícias de todos os meninos Cullen. Rsrsrs**_

_**Fanfiction está todo cheio das graças, então vamos ver quando eu vou conseguir postar isso. **_

_**Vou responder reviews e... Nos vemos quarta-feira.**_

_May: Olá! Seja bem-vinda e obrigada por todos os elogios._

_Phi Cullen: Gêmeos de novo? Ah, não... Só um bebê lindo e fofo! __(Twitto, neh? Rsrsrs) _

_Maah: Obrigada por desculpar... Sobre o Edward, eu não sei te dizer com certeza. Mas, tente ser boazinha e mandar uma carta para o Papai Noel. Vai que... Neh? Rsrsrs _

_Carol Machado: Oun... Nem me fala! Edward pai é tãaaao fofo! _

_Isa Alonso: Ih, já vi que você é do time da Rose, hein? Qualquer coisa, já quer dar uma festa! Rsrsrs _

_Belle: Hey! Diz para a Gabi que baby-Cullen mandou um beijo! Se ela for gatinha, já sabe, neh? Cullen-filho-pegador entrando na fila! Rsrsrs _

_Taise Nogueira: Oun... Brigada! _

_Carolien Evans Potter: E quem não gosta de bebês? Ainda mais bebês com carinha de Edward Cullen! *-* _

_Rosana Tecshu: Sei como é... Eu também chorei quando acabei de escrever! Rsrsrs _

_Sofia-pt: Oun... Não chora! Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. _

_Luna Stew: Mas agora os dois já superaram as preocupações e estão comemorando alegremente! Rsrsrs _

_Deh C: Ah, mas eles já tiveram a pequena Alice... E eu acho que a Bella ia ficar meio tensa se fosse outra menina. Sendo um menino, fica tudo diferente, ela consegue levar tudo melhor, neh? _

_Biana: Não seja tão ansiosa, gatinha! Quando a viagem chegar, você descobre! _

_Isa Stream: Sonho sinistro com a Alice, viu? Atendendo a pedidos! Rsrsrs _

_Daia Matos: Só felicidade e boas notícias. _

_Deb: Ah, comemoração é com eles mesmo! Rsrsrs _

_Kellynha Cullen: É! Tudo bem, graças a Deus. _

_Bell Mainard: 1) Ainda não sei como o bebê vai chamar; 2) Por que eu empurraria a Bella na banheira? O.O _

_Deh M. Oliveira: Pois é... No fim das contas, todos os problemas acabaram se transformando em algo melhor. _

_Priii: 'Batendo palminhas'! Rsrsrs - Sim, dias melhores... Pelo menos continuamente por um bom tempo - Rsrsrsrs_


	54. Cap 50 O aniversário de Seth C McCarty

_**N/A: Jesus Cristo! Uma semana inteira sem poder postar nesse Fanfiction!  
Como finalmente conseguimos atualizar essa fofinha, eu postei o Capítulo 49 e já estou postando esse 50. Se Deus quiser e o FF permitir, voltamos ao normal agora, tá?**_

Obrigada pelas reviews, mensagens, tweets preocupados - Eu estou bem, a história está bem - É só o site que estava causando mesmo.

Respondo reviews e volto à rotina descentemente no próximo capítulo, ok?

Bjs.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Capítulo 50: O aniversário de Seth Cullen McCarty**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Minha contribuição não foi das melhores, mas a festa de Seth 'saiu do papel'.

Rosalie foi compreensiva com minha falta de idéias, mas a verdade é que eu nunca tinha planejado uma festa antes. O máximo que eu e Jasper tínhamos era um bolo decorado vindo diretamente do café da Dora.

Seth ainda não conhecia ninguém de fora, então ele pediu para Rosalie fazer sua festa no Orfanato.

A maioria das crianças parecia muito feliz com a adoção de Seth - Talvez porque eles fossem pequenos demais para compreender o conceito de 'inveja'; ou talvez porque a adoção de uma criança sempre enchesse todas as outras de esperança.

Lily se jogou contra minhas pernas assim que entramos e Edward olhou preocupado. Eu sorri para ele e fiz sinal que estava tudo bem.

"Oi, Lily"

"Você nunca mais veio aqui" - Ela acusou logo de cara, enquanto me arrastava para o sofá.

"Eu sei..." - Respondi com uma careta - "Você pode me perdoar? É que eu realmente ando muito ocupada"

"É verdade que você vai ter um bebê?"

"Como você soube disso?" - Eu perguntei surpresa.

"Seth contou para todo mundo que vai ter um priminho também"

"É, Lily. É verdade. Eu vou ter um bebê"

"É por isso que você quer mais vir aqui? Agora que você já tem seu bebê, não quer mais brincar com a gente?"

"Não, Lily"

"O Sam disse que sim"

"Mas o Sam não sabe nada sobre mim, não é mesmo?" - Eu brinquei com ela, porque nós sempre agíamos como duas amigas cheias de segredos quando Sam estava por perto, e Lily riu comigo - "Eu realmente ando muito ocupada, Lily. Eu estou trabalhando e indo para a escola..."

"Você é grande para ir à escola" - Ela me olhou espantada.

"É uma escola diferente" - Eu ri - "Uma escola aonde só vão as pessoas grandes"

"Porque? Vocês não puderam aprender quando eram crianças?"

"Não, Lily" - Eu ri de seu raciocínio infantil - "Para continuarmos aprendendo cada vez mais"

"Eu também vou ter que ir à escola mesmo quando for grande?"

"Quando você for grande, você mesma vai decidir isso"

"Eu quero decidir agora: Não vou para a escola quando for grande!"

Eu ri e afaguei seu cabelo, me lembrando o quanto era bom viver com essa inocência que as crianças tem.

"O que foi?" - Eu perguntei quando ela suspirou longamente.

""Nada"

"Hey, Lily! Nós somos amigas, não é? Você não devia esconder nada de mim"

"É que você vai ficar brava comigo..."

"Claro que não vou ficar brava com você. Você pode me contar tudo o que quiser"

"É que eu pedi ao Papai do Céu para você ser a minha mãe, que nem a Tia Rose virou mãe do Seth. Mas agora que você vai ter um bebê de verdade, você não vai mais poder ser minha mãe..."

"Ah, Lily" - Eu a puxei para o meu colo e ela me envolveu em seus dois bracinhos rechonchudos e carinhosos - "Olha, Lily... Eu não posso ser sua mãe, mas não é por causa do meu bebê... Eu realmente ando muito ocupada, mas a escola está quase acabando e, assim que eu entrar de férias, eu prometo que venho passar um tempo com vocês, está bem?"

"Você promete que não me abandona?"

"Ah, Lily... Amigas nunca abandonam"

"Hey, vocês duas" - Edward se aproximou - "Estou começando a fica com ciúmes, Pequena Dona Lily - Você simplesmente monopolizou minha noiva"

"O que é muno...pu..."

"Mo-no-po-li-zou" - Eu ajudei, falando devagar.

"O que é isso?"

"Significa que você tem algo totalmente só para você"

"Mas eu não tenho você totalmente só para mim" - Lily comentou com seu tom um tanto quanto triste - "Você é a noiva dele, e a tia do Seth, e a mãe do bebê"

"Eu sei" - Eu afaguei seu rostinho - "Mas o Edward está falando só de agora, porque eu ainda não conversei com mais ninguém na festa"

"Ah..."

"Então... Que tal se eu conversasse com os adultos, enquanto você brinca com as outras crianças? Por acaso, você já andou no pônei que a Rosalie alugou?"

"Não" - Lily sorriu - "Acho que tenho medo"

"Por que?" - Edward perguntou - "Ele é bem mansinho, Lily. Que tal se eu fosse com você e te segurasse?"

"Você vai?" - Os olhinhos dela brilharam.

"Claro que sim" - Edward assentiu, estendendo sua mão para Lily.

"Cuidado com ela, Edward. E você, mocinha: Cuidado com o meu noivo" - Eu brinquei com os dois.

"Pode deixar, Tia Bella!" - Ela riu antes de pular do sofá, e os dois desaparecerem pela porta, indo em direção ao quintal dos fundos do Orfanato. Eu olhei a cena, sentindo meu coração apertado. Lily era uma criança adorável e eu detestava ser a causa de sua decepção.

"Suspiros longos significam paixão. Ou... Preocupação" - Emmett riu ao se jogar ao meu lado no sofá.

"Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui dentro? Você devia estar lá fora com o Seth"

"Shhh!" - Emmett fez sinal para que eu me calasse - "Eu estou me escondendo! Eles descobriram que é mais divertido andar em meus ombros do que nos lombos do pônei. Estou exausto e eles ainda estão com a corda toda!"

"Filhos, McCarty" - Eu dei de ombros, brincando.

"E em breve você saberá como as coisas funcionam" - Ele riu - "Aliás, como anda meu sobrinho?"

"Bem" - Eu sorri, afagando minha própria barriga, para logo após suspirar pesadamente outra vez.

"E esses suspiros? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Não é nada. Só... Estar aqui, com as crianças, me lembra um pouco minha própria vida, sabe?"

"Oh, sim..."

"E você, Emmett?" - Eu tentei tirar o foco de mim mesma - "Teve uma família grande?"

"Enorme!" - Ele sorriu largamente - "Com pai, mãe e irmãos, e uma porção de tios e primos entrando e saindo o tempo todo! Foi uma infância bem divertida, e eu ainda sinto falta deles, mas... Rose queria voltar para a América, e Edward precisava de ajuda com a empresa..." - Ele deu de ombros - "Mas agora que temos o Seth, eu quero marcar de ir até lá. Minha mãe ficou tão emocionada com a notícia - Imagine só quando ela conhecer meu pequeno Seth"

"Deve ser bom ter tanta gente assim para partilhar as coisas boas" - Eu tentei sorrir.

"Hey, não chore" - Emmett me empurrou de leve, com seu cotovelo - "Agora você tem nossa família: Noivo, filho, cunhada, cunhado, sobrinho... E, levando em consideração a velocidade com que essa família cresceu de repente, logo nós teremos uma grande família tradicional"

"Hey!" - Rosalie surgiu na sala com um grande sorriso satisfeito - "Você está escondida de mim, mocinha? Eu ainda não tinha te visto!"

"Hey, Rose" - Eu sorri.

"O que houve, querida? Emmett está te dizendo alguma bobagem?" - Ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para o marido.

"Não é nada, Rose... Estamos apenas conversando. São esses meus hormônios malucos"

"Ah, sim" - Ela sorriu solidária - "Eu sei bem como é... E o Edward? Onde está?"

"Foi lá fora levar a Lily para andar no pônei"

"Uh, o 'príncipe', é? Hoje ela não vai nem dormir!" - Rosalie riu - "Vou lá fora dar um beijo nele"

"Eu também vou" - Eu me levantei - "Estou mesmo precisando de ar fresco"

"Ah, sim, com certeza! Ar fresco faz muito bem para o nosso bebê" - Rosalie me surpreendeu, afagando minha barriga.

"Lily!" - Eu ouvi Edward gritar assim que chegamos à porta. Ela tropeçou e ainda estava no chão, com os olhos assustados. Edward correu até ela e ela começou a chorar como o pequeno bebê que era - "Não chore" - Edward afagou seu cabelo quando Lily apoiou seu rostinho delicado em seu ombro - "Está tudo bem"

O olhar de Edward estava quebrado em tanta preocupação com o choro de Lily. Ele a apertou contra si e andou em nossa direção.

"Ela se machucou?" - Rosalie perguntou

"Eu não sei"

"Coloca ela no sofá para podermos ver" - Eu indiquei para ele, e o segui para dentro.

Edward colocou Lily sentada no sofá e se abaixou perto de seus pequenos joelhos, enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado. Eu tentei afastar seu cabelo loiro bagunçado e vi seu rostinho todo manchado pelas lágrimas escorridas.

"Hey, pequena... Está doendo em algum lugar?" - Eu perguntei enquanto ela soluçava um pouco.

"Oh, Lily... Acho que seu joelho está machucado" - Eu olhei para o lugar onde Edward estava observando. Estava ralado, mas não era nenhum grande machucado ou algo assim.

"Foi só um ralado. Não é, querida?" - Lily me olhou com seu rostinho assustado - "Está doendo em algum outro lugar?" - Ela negou com sua cabeça, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caía em seu olho - "É só o joelho ralado?" - Ela assentiu que sim e eu me senti mais aliviada, apesar de estar me mantendo calma diante deles - "Eu vou arrumar algo para um curativo, ok?"

Lily assentiu outra vez e Edward riu sem humor - "Você nunca mais vai falar?"

"Eu caí" - Ela o encarou.

"Eu sei... Eu disse que você não devia correr"

"Desculpa..."

"Não precisa me pedir desculpa" - Edward suspirou, afastando aquela mecha de cabelo teimosa que insistia em cair no olho de Lily - "Mas olha só o seu joelho. Ninguém quer que você fique se machucando, não é?"

Lily deu de ombros como se não soubesse a resposta de tal pergunta e Edward estalou sua língua - "Oras, Lily! Mas é claro que ninguém quer ver você machucada, pequenininha"

Lily sorriu timidamente por debaixo de seus cílios e Edward afagou seu cabelo, me fazendo sorrir também.

"Bom, eu vou arrumar um curativo" - Eu sorri para os dois antes de me levantar, procurando algum funcionário que pudesse me dizer onde eu podia arrumar uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Eu fiz um curativo no joelho de Lily, enquanto Edward segurava sua pequena mãozinha, e o resto da festa correu bem.

Os olhos de Seth se encheram de lágrimas na hora de entregar o primeiro pedaço de bolo. Ele não conseguia decidir para quem deveria entregar o prato e uma das ajudantes do orfanato teve que interferir, ajudando Seth a entregar o prato para Rose E Emmett.

Ele também fez questão de entregar seu segundo pedaço de bolo para Lily - 'Porque ela é minha melhói amiga'

"Você vai voltar, não é?" - Lily me olhou com aqueles seus olhos lindos.

"Eu já disse que vou" - Eu sorri para ela.

"Eu vou poder conhecer o seu bebê?"

"Claro que sim. Quando ele nascer, nós vamos ver um jeito de você conhecê-lo, está bem?"

"É um menino?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então... Você ainda pode gostar de mim, não é?"

"Lily... Eu já disse que sempre vou gostar de você. Mesmo que o meu bebê fosse uma menina, eu ainda ia ter um pedacinho para você aqui no meu coração"

Lily sorriu e eu sorri de volta.

"Vamos?" - Edward se sentou ao meu lado.

"Vamos" - Eu suspirei.

"E você, mocinha. Vê se cuida desse joelho" - Edward a puxou para o seu colo - "E você precisa urgente de um banho! Está toda suja!" - Ele riu - "Pelo menos, você se divertiu, não foi?"

"Muito" - Lily assentiu com um sorriso - "Você podia trazer a Bella todo dia"

"Ah... Nós iríamos adorar, querida... Mas nós não podemos vir todo dia" - Edward tentou explicar - "Mas eu prometo que vou tentar trazer a Bella mais vezes"

"Me trazer? Eu é que vou ter que arrastar esse teimoso. Viu, Lily?"

"Você traz ele, então?"

"Trago" - Eu lhe dei um grande abraço - "Tenha uma boa noite, princesinha"

"Boa noite, Bella" - Ela retribuiu meu abraço.

"E eu? Não vou ganhar abraço?" - Edward brincou.

"Tchau, Edward" - Lily jogou seus bracinhos no pescoço dele e ele riu.

"Tchau, Lily"

Nós nos despedimos de todos e já estávamos indo para a porta, quando Lily correu até mim outra vez.

"Bella! Espera!"

"Oi, Lily! O que foi?"

"Eu esqueci de dar tchau para o seu bebê" - Ela disse antes de tocar minha barriga com sua mãozinha - "Tchau, bebê. Cuida bem da Tia Bella, está bem?"

"Oun..." - Eu me derreti como boba - "Obrigada, Lily"

"Tchau" - Ela simplesmente acenou antes de sair correndo com as outras crianças.

Eu e Edward ficamos ali, parados, rindo com aquela cena.

"Ela é uma gracinha, não é?" - Edward sorriu.

"É... Ela é uma criança realmente adorável"

"Sabe que eu sempre achei que nossa filha seria parecida com ela…"

"É..." - Eu quase engasguei com aquele nó se formando em minha garganta - "Ela é... Loirinha... Como você"

"Vamos para casa?" - Ele depositou um beijo em minha fronte.

"Vamos"

"Vamos, filho?" - Edward afagou minha barriga enquanto saíamos para o carro - "Você gostou? Viu só quanta criança? Quando você nascer, você vai poder brincar com todos eles" 

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

"Não vai dormir, não?" - Edward perguntou baixinho. Nós estávamos deitados e eu jurava que ele já estava dormindo.

"Eu já estou dormindo"

"Não está, não"

"Como você sabe? Eu estou de costas para você"

"Mas eu sei. Eu sinto" - Edward afagou meu braço - "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está preocupada?"

"Não é nada..."

"É sim. Conversa comigo, amor. Não me deixa preocupado"

"Não é nada. Só estou... Pensando..."

"Pensando em que?"

"Pensando em tudo... Pensando em mim, na minha vida, no Orfanato, na Lily... Em nós dois, nosso filho... Nossa filha... Em tudo" - Eu meio que dei de ombros, sentindo as lágrimas queimando em meus olhos.

"Por que?"

"Hoje a Lily me perguntou se quando ela crescer, ela também vai ter que fazer uma faculdade. E eu não podia dizer a ela que... Eu nem sei se ela vai poder fazer uma faculdade. Porque custa muito caro, e ela não tem ninguém para ajudar"

"Ah, Bella..."

"Ela é tão sozinha, Edward... Ela não tem ninguém" - Eu senti as primeiras lágrimas começarem a escorrer - "E eu queria poder ajudar, mas eu nem sei como fazer isso"

"Ah, anjo" - Edward me abraçou mais apertado.

"Eu tinha o Jasper. E mesmo assim a vida nunca foi fácil... Mas aquelas crianças, em sua maioria, não têm absolutamente ninguém. Que gente é essa, Edward? Que abandona um bebê sem pensar que ele vai ficar sozinho? Que ele nunca vai ter ninguém para ajudar, para dar um abraço, para cuidar da droga de um joelho ralado!"

"Calma, amor... As vezes... As vezes as pessoas não tem outra opção"

"Como Edward? Me diz?" - Eu me virei para encará-lo - "Diz que você não faria qualquer coisa pelo nosso filho. Diz que você não morreria por ele se isso fosse preciso"

"Ah, anjo..." - Edward afagou meu rosto.

"Não é justo, Edward... Gente assim não devia ter filhos"

"Bella" - Edward tentou me interromper.

"Gente assim não devia ter filhos... Por que assim evitaria o sofrimento de muita gente!"

"Não fala assim, Bella" - Edward me olhou com sua expressão quebrada - "Você nem sabe o que realmente aconteceu com a sua família"

"E você sabe?" - Eu o encarei e Edward sustentou seu olhar no meu por alguns segundos, como se estivesse ponderando se devia me contar.

"Eu já disse que quero te levar em um lugar"

"Que lugar? Você descobriu onde eles estão?"

"Eu vou marcar a viagem e te levar até lá"

"Lá onde? Eu não sei se quero ir" - De repente eu me senti uma criança assustada de novo. Se Edward me levasse até meus pais, eles com certeza me rejeitariam outra vez.

"Fica calma. Eu vou estar lá com você"

"Eles... Eles não me quiseram, Edward... Eles não vão me querer"

"Calma" - Edward tentou me passar tranquilidade com seu olhar - "Confia em mim. Eles não vão te fazer mal"

"Não quero ir" - Minha voz quase não saiu.

"Bella..."

"Eu não quero falar com eles!"

"Calma, amor... Você não vai falar com eles"

"Me conta... Me conta..." - Eu balbuciei - "Por favor, me conta o que você sabe?"

Edward suspirou profundamente, analisando meu rosto - "Está bem" - Ele suspirou novamente - "Eu conto... Te conto tudo. Só me deixa pegar algumas coisas para te mostrar, está bem?"

"Está..." - Eu mesma mal ouvi minha voz sair.

"Fica calma, por favor" - Edward segurou meu rosto - "Eu prometo. Eu juro... Está tudo bem"

E eu queria acreditar. Mas como eu poderia?

Meus pais... Se é que eu podia chamá-los dessa maneira. Aqueles que haviam me rejeitado...

Eu passei minha vida inteira querendo saber quem eles eram. E agora que eu estava prestes a descobrir... Eu sentia meu estômago embrulhado com a possibilidade.


	55. Cap 51 Minha Isabella Dwyer?

_**Capítulo 51: Minha Isabella... Dwyer?**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Edward voltou para o quarto trazendo uma pasta em sua mão. Meu coração acelerou com a certeza de que meu passado estava mais próximo do que jamais esteve antes.

Ele sentou na beirada da cama e bateu no lugar ao seu lado, indicando que eu me sentasse ali também.

"Vem cá"

Eu me arrastei até lá e coloquei meus pés para fora da cama, imaginando se Edward também estava conseguindo ouvir as batidas meio falhas, mas muito altas, do meu coração.

"Você está bem?"

"Não" - Eu suspirei - "Mas eu não posso desistir agora que estou tão perto da verdade"

"Tudo bem" - Edward suspirou também e abriu a pasta em sua mão, tirando de lá uma foto antiga - "Esses aqui, Bella... Esses são os seus pais"

Era um jovem casal, que não devia ter nem trinta anos. Eles sorriam, pareciam felizes.

O homem era claro, mas tinha os cabelos escuros. Ele tinha um vasto bigode e, se eu pudesse apostar, diria que eu devia ser parecida com ele.

Já Jasper parecia mais com a mulher - loira, magra, alta. Não linda, mas bonita.

"Esse é Charlie Swan, e essa é Renné Swan" - Edward indicou.

"Swan..." - Eu balbuciei para mim mesma.

"Sim, esse é o sobrenome deles... Essa foto foi tirada logo que eles se casaram"

"Eles eram casados?" - Eu perguntei sem tirar meus olhos da foto, buscando cada detalhe que me fizesse acreditar que aqueles eram os meus pais.

"Sim, eles se casaram muito jovens, quando sua mãe engravidou do Jasper. Eles eram de Jacksonville, na Flórida, mas logo depois disso Charlie conseguiu uma promoção e eles se mudaram para o Arizona"

"Arizona?"

"Seu pai era policial. Investigador da Divisão de Narcóticos em Phoenix"

"Policial?" - Eu sorri comigo mesma - "Será que o Jasper se lembrava disso?"

"Eu acho que sim" - Edward sorriu - "Na verdade, eu acredito que Jasper se lembrava de muita coisa, meu anjo"

Eu engoli em seco, não me permitindo perguntar por que Edward acreditava que Jasper se lembrasse das coisas que eu não me lembrava. E, principalmente, se ele se lembrava, porque nunca me contou.

"Logo sua mãe engravidou novamente. Você foi planejada e muito desejada" - Edward me mostrou uma nova foto - "Essa era a casa em que vocês moravam"

"Ah, Edward..." - Eu suspirei, passando meus dedos lentamente pela foto. Era uma casa tão bonita. Não era grande, nem parecia ser luxuosa, mas era aquele tipo de casa que você vê quando pensa em um 'lar'.

"Seu pai era um policial honesto e muito respeitado. O tipo de homem de quem você, com certeza, iria se orgulhar muito"

"Se ele era alguém tão incrível, e se eles me amavam tanto, porque eles me deixaram, Edward?" - Eu não estava revoltada, nem nada assim. Eu simplesmente estava cada vez mais confusa com todas aquelas informações.

"Seu pai era um homem de confiança, Bella. Não demorou muito para que ele se envolvesse cada vez mais com investigações sigilosas. Ele se infiltrou em um bando muito poderoso e... Eles acabaram descobrindo... E eles vieram à casa de vocês..."

"Ai, Deus..." - Eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida, antecipando o que estava por vir.

"Eles pegaram Charlie... Sua mãe conseguiu fazer Jasper fugir, levando você, mas... Eles dois não sobreviveram"

"Ai, Deus..."

"Jasper fugiu com você no colo e procurou ajuda. Mas era uma gente muito perigosa, Bella... Por isso a polícia não podia deixar vocês com ninguém da família. E vocês tiveram que entrar no serviço de proteção à testemunha"

"Meu Deus, Edward... Eu nunca iria imaginar uma coisa dessas..."

"Eu sei" - Edward afagou minha mão - "Jasper nunca te contou nada porque eles tinham medo que acabassem descobrindo vocês. A polícia instruiu que, se você não se lembrava de nada, isso era mais seguro para vocês dois"

"Espera... Se nós entramos no serviço de proteção... Qual era o meu nome de verdade?"

"Marie Swan" - Edward sorriu, como se gostasse do nome - "Jasper escolheu Isabella e Dwyer era o sobrenome de solteira da sua mãe"

"E ele? Como ele se chamava?"

"William Jasper Swan - Como o herói da Revolução Americana. Porque seu pai era apaixonado por histórias de guerra. Eles deixaram que Jasper ficasse com seu segundo nome porque, na verdade todos o conheciam apenas como Will"

"Will... Não combina com ele..."

"Olha para mim, anjo" - Edward tocou meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo - "Eles não abandonaram você. Eles nunca abandonaram você. Tudo isso foi apenas para proteger vocês dois"

Eu engoli o bolo formado em minha garganta e tentei não chorar.

"Você me perguntou se eu não seria capaz de morrer pelo nosso filho. Eu seria. Assim como os seus pais foram capazes de fazer o mesmo por você"

"Ah, Edward..."

"Eles não abandonaram você. E eu tenho certeza que eles teriam feito qualquer coisa por sua felicidade"

"Obrigada" - Eu sussurrei antes de abraçá-lo - "Obrigada... Você não faz idéia do quanto isso tudo foi importante para mim"

"Você foi muito amada" - Edward afagou meus cabelos.

"Obrigada..." - Eu me afastei, sorrindo - "Só mesmo você para mudar o que eu fui a vida toda"

"Eu não mudei nada, meu anjo" - Edward sorriu de volta e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos - "Isso é quem você sempre foi. Eu só te ajudei a enxergar quem você era"

Eu ainda estava tão confusa, e todas as perguntas e respostas rodavam em minha cabeça, me fazendo confusa.

"Eu... Eles não deviam ter me procurado? A polícia não devia ter me dito que eu estava no serviço de proteção?"

"Eles mantinham contato com o Jasper. Você era tão pequena, e não lembrava de nada... Eles concordaram que você fingiria melhor, se não precisasse fingir"

"Ah, sim..." - Eu suspirei profundamente - "Marie Swan... Marie" - Eu ri baixinho - "Eu devia mudar meu nome agora?"

"Você é quem sabe, meu amor"

"Mas... E se essa gente me encontrar?"

"Faz muitos anos, meu anjo. Eu duvido que ainda estejam atrás de você. Mas, se você se sente mais segura usando o nome que usou a vida inteira... Eu já disse que, para mim, você sempre será a melhor mulher do mundo, independente do nome"

"Obrigada" - Eu o abracei apertado.

"Eu queria ter te levado até Phoenix para que você conhecesse sua cidade, mas... Você é apressada demais"

"É que eu já perdi muito tempo" - Eu sorri timidamente.

"Não perdeu, não" - Edward beijou minha bochecha - "Você ainda tem muito tempo para ser feliz"

"Eu te amo" - Eu o beijei.

"Também te amo, meu anjo"

"E, depois que o bebê nascer, e estiver tudo bem, nós podemos levá-lo para conhecer a terra da mamãe..."

"Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar" - Edward sorriu.

"Ah, Edward... Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida! Se não fosse por você, eu nunca ia saber que eu tive uma família de verdade, que o meu pai era... Um herói! Que a minha mãe me amou..." - Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos - "Obrigada"

"Eu sempre vou fazer tudo que eu puder para que você enxergue que você é a pessoa mais linda, maravilhosa, e amada do mundo" - Edward beijou a ponta de meu nariz - "Minha linda" - Edward me beijou - "Isabella" - Ele ia dizendo pausadamente, entre um beijo e outro - "Marie. Dwyer. Swan... Cullen"

"Cullen" - Eu ri.

"Cullen" - Edward repetiu - "E essa é a parte mais importante. Você pode ser quem quiser, escolher o nome que quiser... Mas, no fundo, a única coisa que realmente me importa, é que você seja minha. Minha... Para sempre"

"Cullen" - Eu sussurrei baixinho antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

"Engraçado" - Edward riu.

"O que?"

"Seu beijo não mudou nada"

"Bobo" - Eu ri com ele - "Você me deixou nervosa, sabia? Você podia ter me contado logo..."

"Desculpa" - Edward sorriu sem humor - "Eu tive medo"

"Medo de que? Era uma coisa boa, não era?" - Eu tentei entender - "No fim das contas, eu tive uma família. Eu... Eu fui amada"

"É, mas... Eles mataram os seus pais, Bella" - Edward me olhou preocupado.

"É... Eu sei. Mas... Eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso" - Eu tentei empurrar todas as partes ruins de lado - "Você já ouviu dizer que um problema que não tem solução, não é um problema: É um fato. E contra fatos ninguém pode lutar?" - Edward sorriu sem humor, enquanto afagava meu rosto - "Eu passei a vida inteira me convencendo que ninguém me amava, e que eu simplesmente não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Mas agora eu sei que meus pais me amaram. E isso, para mim, foi mais importante do qualquer coisa"

"Que bom" - Edward sorriu mais firmemente - "Fico feliz que você pense assim, meu anjo"

"E se eu não tivesse te encontrado, eu nunca descobriria isso tudo" - Eu o beijei devagar - "Obrigada" - Eu trilhei pequenos beijos por seu rosto - "Obrigada... Obrigada... Ai, droga!"

"O que foi?" - Edward me olhou assustado.

"Eu preciso resolver logo esse negócio do nome, antes do nosso filho nascer" - Eu comecei a falar rápido demais - "Se eu registrar ele com um nome e depois resolver mudar, vamos ter que mexer em todos os documentos dele também!"

"Calma" - Edward riu - "Amanhã nós começamos a ver isso, está bem?"

"Está..." - Eu suspirei, lançando minhas mãos em seu pescoço - "Eu já disse que você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu?"

"Nunca" - Edward respondeu sério.

"Pois foi... Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida"

"Que bom... Marie? Ou Isabella?"

"Eu acho que... Eu gostei do jeito como você falou..."

"Do jeito que eu falei? E como foi que eu falei?" - Edward franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan"

"Cullen" - Edward acrescentou.

"AINDA não" - Eu sorri.

"AINDA... Pelo menos, eu gostei da decisão"

"Depois de tudo que você me deu, eu não posso te negar nada. Muito menos ser feliz com você até nós dois ficarmos bem velhinhos"

"Hum, Isabella Marie... Eu gostei disso" - Edward me beijou.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Oh, minha pequena Isabella... Ou melhor: Minha Isabella Marie... Eu fiquei tão orgulhoso da maneira como ela reagiu a tudo o que descobrimos sobre seus pais.

Ela é uma menina tão forte, tão... Linda! E decidida...

"Que cara de bobo é essa?" - Emmett interrompeu meus pensamentos.

"Bom dia para você também, McCarty"

"Bom dia, Baby Cullen"

"Baby Cullen?" - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Eu sei! Eu sou ótimo com apelidos, ah?" - Emmett riu enquanto se sentava na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

"Muito" - Eu revirei os olhos.

"Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia"

"Má primeiro"

"Vamos ter que ir até Iowa"

"Iowa? Por quê?"

"Essa é a boa notícia! Assinar aquele contrato que estamos negociando há meses!"

"Iowa? Que droga... Você não pode ir sozinho?"

"Você sabe que não" - Emmett deu de ombros - "Só nós dois juntos podemos assinar os contratos válidos"

"Eu sei" - Eu bufei, correndo os dedos por meu cabelo.

"Nós vamos cedinho e voltamos no mesmo dia, se tudo correr bem"

"SE tudo correr bem... Pior que nem vale a pena tirar a Bella de casa para ir até Iowa passar o dia trancada em um hotel. Tirando que eu nem sei se ela pode viajar estando grávida"

"A Rose também não vai, Edward" - Emmett deu de ombros.

"E daí? Talvez, no fim das contas, você seja mais racional do que eu"

"Ah, isso, com certeza!" - Emmett riu.

"Que droga..." - Eu suspirei - "Quando nós vamos?"

"Amanhã cedinho"

"Já?"

"Eu só vim confirmar com você antes de mandar a Bella providenciar a viagem porque queria te dar a chance de contar, mas... Ela precisa começar a ver isso logo, você sabe"

"Está bem, eu vou falar com ela" - Eu suspirei pesadamente - "Iowa... Quem diabos quer ir até Iowa?"

"Oras, Edward... O velho Mississipi nos espera!"

"Cala a boca" - Eu disse por debaixo de meu fôlego, me levantando para ir falar com Bella.

"Oi" - Ela sorriu sinceramente assim que me viu passar pela porta - "Veio ver o Emmett, ou veio me visitar?"

"Visitar você" - Eu sorri de volta, a cumprimentando com um beijo.

"O que foi?" - Bella afagou meu rosto, me olhando preocupada.

"Você acha que consegue fica bem por um dia, sem mim?"

"Acho que não" - Bella riu e então ficou séria - "Você não está brincando, não é?"

"Eu e Emmett precisamos ir até Iowa para fechar um contrato"

"E por que eu não vou com você?" - Bella me olhou com um biquinho - "Você me levou em todas as viagens... Já cansou de mim?"

"Não seja boba, meu anjo" - Eu sorri sem humor - "Nós só vamos ficar por um dia, e eu nem sei se você pode viajar agora. Eu não quero arriscar nada com o bebê por uma viagem que nem vale a pena"

"Eu marco uma consulta e vejo com o Dr. Gerandy"

"Amor... Nós temos que ir amanhã"

"Ah..."

"Eu vou cedinho e volto no fim da noite. Além do mais, você está no fim do semestre, não é bom faltar à aula" - Eu procurei convencê-la, tentando convencer também a mim mesmo.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta" - Bella olhou dentro de meus olhos e meu coração se quebrou.

"Eu também, amor" - Eu a abracei.

"Ah... Vocês são tão bonitinhos..." - Emmett entrou na sala - "Rosalie já está na fase em que ela dá graças a Deus quando eu fico um dia fora" - Ele riu - "Agora, você pode soltar a minha funcionária? Porque eu realmente preciso que ela organize essa viagem até Iowa"

"Eu?" - Bella olhou para Emmett, surpresa.

"Sim. Eu preciso que você providencie as passagens e reserve um hotel próximo ao aeroporto só para termos onde tomar um banho antes da volta ou algo assim"

"Mas... Nunca sou eu quem faz isso"

"Não era. Mas... Leonor está ranzinza demais e tem marcado cada coisa... Eu achei que você seria mais... carinhosa. Se não comigo, pelo menos com o seu noivo"

"Está bem" - Bella suspirou - "Eu vou providenciar o vôo mais tarde de ida e o mais cedo de volta. E nada de hotel. Se vocês não tiverem onde ficar, serão obrigados a voltar logo"

"Ah... Olha só que bonitinha!" - Emmett riu.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Nosso vôo era no meio da madrugada e eu fiquei com o coração partido em deixar meus dois maiores tesouros naquela cama.

Eu depositei um beijo demorado na curva do pescoço de Bella e ela resmungou - "Eu volto logo" - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido antes de beijar sua bochecha.

Bella segurou meu pescoço com uma mão e esfregou seu nariz de leve no meu, sem abrir os olhos - "O bebê vai sentir sua falta" - Ela sussurrou.

"Eu também vou sentir falta dele" - Eu sorri sem humor - "Se cuida, está bem?"

Bella abriu seus olhos e olhou profundamente dentro dos meus - "Se cuida você também"

"Pode deixar"

Bella se apertou contra mim - "Vai passar rápido, não vai?"

"Claro que sim" - Eu afirmei.

"Te amo" - Ela murmurou antes de me dar um beijo.

"Eu também te amo, meu anjo... Eu também..." 

**_PDV BELLA_**

Dia chato. Simples assim.

O dia realmente é muito chato quando Edward fica longe.

Ele saiu de madrugada e chegou em Des Moines no comecinho da manhã.

Ele me ligou o tempo todo enquanto estava em Iowa, até o momento de embarcar para Seattle outra vez - Já era mais de 8pm e eles só estariam em casa realmente por volta da meia-noite.

Eu jantei sozinha, tomei um banho e me deitei, assistindo algum filme sem graça, esperando que Edward estivesse em casa outra vez.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo em dizer que eu não devia ir - O fim do semestre estava cheio e eu realmente não podia faltar às aulas assim. Mas ficar longe ainda era triste...

Eu nem percebi que havia dormido. Mas é claro que eu acabei dormindo. Afinal de contas, gravidez era uma coisa que me dava muito sono, o tempo todo.

Eu acordei com um sorriso quando senti aquela mão passando por minha cintura.

Eu simplesmente me apertei contra ele e segurei sua mão em minha barriga, me sentindo tão completa por seu corpo estar ali junto ao meu novamente.

"Boa noite" - Edward beijou minha nuca e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro - "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Que dia?"

"O dia de hoje" - Ele riu baixinho.

"Ele não existiu. Porque não existe nada quando você está longe" - Eu me virei para olhá-lo e Edward parecia tão cansado - "Hum..." - Eu corri um dedo por aquela olheira roxa e intrometida que se formava embaixo de seus lindos olhos verdes - "E o seu dia? Foi muito ruim?"

"Já passou" - Edward pegou minha mão e depositou um pequeno beijo - "Está tudo certo agora. E o que importa é que eu estou aqui"

"Também acho" - Eu sorri.

"Como o bebê está?"

"Bem... Mas eu queria que ele se mexesse logo..."

"Ele já se mexe, anjo. Você é que ainda não sente" - Edward riu.

"Então, eu queria sentir logo" - Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Logo você vai sentir. Você vai ver" - Ele afagou meu rosto, e eu suspirei - "O que foi?"

"É incrível como sua presença faz tudo ficar certo"

"Não é a minha presença" - Edward afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha - "É o fato de nós dois estarmos juntos"

"Para mim, parece ótimo de qualquer maneira" - Eu ri baixinho antes de beijá-lo.

"Bella... Eu vim pensando em uma coisa durante o vôo"

"O que?"

"Eu estava pensando em abrir uma conta no nome da Lily... Nós podíamos colocar algum dinheiro para... Você sabe... Nós podíamos ajudar com a faculdade dela, um dia..."

"Você está falando sério?" - Eu franzi minha testa, enquanto me sentava.

"Você está certa..." - Edward também se sentou, se apoiando contra a cabeceira da cama - "Ela é uma criança tão adorável... Eu sei que não vamos poder resolver os problemas do mundo todo, mas nós podemos fazer alguma coisa... Ao menos, por ela"

"Ah, Edward!" - Eu me joguei em seu abraço e ele riu, meio sem fôlego, por causa do choque entre nós - "Obrigada! Você é a pessoa mais incrível desse mundo!" - Edward riu e eu segurei seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos - "Essa é uma das coisas que mais amo em você, sabia? Você se importa com as pessoas... Do mesmo jeito que você se importou comigo. Mesmo quando não tinha nada com isso..."

"Como assim, eu 'não tinha nada com isso'? Você é problema meu desde o minuto em que eu te vi pela primeira vez!" - Ele me beijou - "Quer dizer... Na verdade, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu te achei bonita... Gostosa" - Ele cerrou os olhos enquanto dizia a palavra, me fazendo corar como uma adolescente boba - "Mas minha mesmo, você foi quando resolveu ser teimosa... Eu já disse que adoro mulher teimosa?"

"Acho que me lembro vagamente disso..."

"Sabe, gatinha... Você é teimosa como ninguém!" - Ele riu.

"Foi assim que eu te conquistei, ah?" - Eu brinquei com ele.

"Também... É que, na verdade, você é uma teimosa adorável. Mas, ser gostosa ajuda muito"

"Edward!" - Eu ri, batendo em seu ombro.

"O que?" - Ele me puxou para cima de si, colocando minhas pernas, uma de cada lado de seu quadril - "Na verdade, você tem a combinação perfeita: Bonita, teimosa, gostosa... E tem o melhor coração que eu já vi"

"Obrigada por ajudar a Lily" - Eu disse, olhando em seus olhos.

"Não é só por você... Eu gosto muito dela também... Na verdade, eu gostaria de fazer mais por ela, mas também não sei como..."

"Nós podíamos ser... Amigos dela... Quem sabe nós possamos levá-la para passear?"

"E se nós a trouxéssemos para dormir aqui qualquer dia?" - Edward me olhou meio indeciso.

"Edward... Eu já disse que não sei... Não quero enchê-la de falsas esperanças, quando sabemos que não temos qualquer intenção de adotá-la"

"E nós não temos?" - Edward perguntou.

"Como assim?" - Eu o olhei, confusa.

"Eu sei que você a ama, Bella... É só ver a forma como vocês duas se dão bem"

"Mas isso é uma coisa que não envolve só a mim, Edward... Você... Você adotaria a Lily?"

"Eu ainda não sei" - Ele deu de ombros - "Mas acho que só há uma maneira de descobrir..."

"Você quer tentar?"

"Você seria feliz se ela estivesse aqui?"

"Eu acho que sim... Mas isso é muito sério, Edward. Você não pode pensar só em como EU me sentiria"

"Eu quero tentar, Bella... Nós podemos tentar?" - Edward olhou em meus olhos com uma chama sincera, que aqueceu meu coração.

"Bem devagar, com um passo de cada vez, para não machucar a Lily"

"Eu vou fazer tudo o que você disser" - Edward assentiu.

"Ah, droga" - Eu senti as lágrimas começando a se formar e Edward riu, tentando secar a primeira que decidiu rolar por meu rosto - "É por isso que eu te amo" - Eu o beijei. 

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Nham, nham, nham... Diz que não foi fofo?  
Ah, Edward! Seu lindo, lindo, lindo!

Olha, o mais perto que chegaram sobre os pais da Bella foi que eles morreram. Mas, COMO e etc, ninguém nem passou por perto.

O que vocês acharam?

Sinto muito por todo mundo que acha que o Jasper não pode ser Swan nem Dwyer (viu, Vivicki), mas a Bella é irmã "original" do Jasper, sim! Rsrsrs

E o Edward querendo conviver com a Lily? Ah... Coisa mais linda! Essa é para todas que ficaram loucas pela Lily, mas em especial para a Tia Carol Machado - Que apaixonou na Lily desde a primeira pontinha dela na história e vivia insistindo que adotassem a menina!

Bom, é isso: Responder reviews e até sexta-feira! Bjs, minhas lindezas!  


_Phi Cullen: Bom, acho que suas perguntas sobre os pais da Bella já foram respondidas. A Lily é muito fofa. E a Alice é sempre assim, meio assustadora com os sonhos, visões, adivinhações e todas essas coisas aí._

_Vmarcarini: Obrigada pelos parabéns e todos os elogios, mas sinto comunicar que tudo nessa vida tem um fim!_

Daia Matos: É, os pais da Bella morreram, e os sonhos da Bella sempre têm umas dicas por trás, neh? Rsrsrs

Lunna Cullen: Mega hora da verdade, menina! E aí, o que você achou?

Sofia-pt: Olá! Obrigada por passar por aqui, mesmo que seja rapidinho.

Carol Machado: Ain, que o Edward 'tá querendo amar a Lily, hein? Rsrsrs - Já pensou que familinha mais linda e fofa que essa Cullen tá virando? Cheia de bebês? Owwwwn...

Isa Alonso: Esse fanfiction quer deixar todo mundo louco! E na verdade, continua dando erro - É que descobriram um jeito de driblar! Mas, olha... Palhaçada!

LeCullen: É para manter a audiência, chuchu! Aprendi com a novela! Rsrsrsrs

Luna Stew: "Malditamente fofa" foi demais! Tadinha da Lily! Rsrsrs

Biana: É assim que funciona a curiosidade, meu bem! Eu preciso manter a audiência em alta! Rsrsrsrs

JaqueF: Acalme-se, meu bem! Olha como tudo está mais bonito agora!

Deh C: A Bella TEVE que ser forte. E agora, quando ela precisa ficar frágil, ela tem o Edward para segurar a mão dela.

Kellynha Cullen: "conhecer" não é bem a palavra, neh? Mas até que a Bella reagiu muito bem à história dos pais, você não achou?

Priii: De todas as palavras de sua review, tudo que guardei foi "Um Edward Cullen pra vc". AMÉM! Por favor! Que Deus te ouça!

Maah: E quando foi que eu disse que eles estavam vivos? Mortinhos da Slva, menina! Partiram mesmo dessa para uma melhor!  
Você conseguiu postar na sua fic? Qualquer coisa te mando o esquema.

Belle: Conhecer a HISTÓRIA da família, neh? Porque a família... Na, na... E... Ouuuunn... Gabi me mandou um xero!

Isa Stream: Docinho, suas reviews andam muito engraçadas! E a Lily é um chuchuzinho mesmo... *-*

Vitoria Vivicki: Ele não pode! Porque a Lily é a melhói amiga dele no mundo! Hehehe  
E você foi quem chegou mais perto da história da Bella - Mas, sim! Jasper é um Swan! E pronto!

May: Só com o sonho você já decidiu que eles vão adotar a Bella, mocinha? Que espertinha!

Rosana Tecshu: Fanfiction está de palhaçada com a nossa cara! Mas, ok! Agora nós vamos postar com a gambiarra mesmo até voltar ao normal, e tudo ficará bem.


	56. Cap 52 DiaaDia

**N/A: Desculpem se tiver algum erro muito absurdo. Não deu para revisar direito, então... Se tiver algo, depois eu arrumo. Bjs.**

**Capítulo 52: Dia-a-Dia**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu estacionei o carro em frente ao orfanato exatamente enquanto Bella passava pela porta.

Eu sorri ao vê-la se despedindo. Ela estava tão absolutamente linda com sua barriguinha de quase cinco meses começando a despontar na roupa.

Ela havia decidido não mudar totalmente seu nome. Nós apenas resolvemos acrescentar "Marie". Bella disse que não iria acrescentar o sobrenome porque ela logo mudaria seu nome para "Cullen".

Eu acho que nunca havia sorrido tanto. Minha menina. Meu anjo. Ela havia finalmente decidido que seria minha. Minha esposa. Isabella Cullen.

Isabella Marie Cullen.

Ela estava usando uma bata branca, presa logo em cima de sua barriga com uma fita lilás, e uma calça escura. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo e ela estava com uma sapatilha que Rosalie havia comprado para ela.

Ela sorriu de volta assim que viu o carro e eu fiquei feliz porque ela ainda ficava feliz em me ver.

"Hey" - Ela cumprimentou quando eu desci do carro para encontrá-la - "Eu disse que não precisava vir, eu podia voltar para casa de táxi"

"Eu sei o que você disse" - Eu a cumprimentei com um beijo - "Mas eu saí um pouquinho antes e resolvi te buscar. Está me dispensando?" - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha ao perguntar, e Bella riu.

"Claro que não. Eu adorei que você tenha vindo. Eu só não gosto de ficar te dando trabalho"

"Eu adoro ter trabalho com você" - Eu afaguei suas costas enquanto andávamos para o carro. Eu a ajudei a entrar e dei a volta - "E então, como foi o seu dia?"

"Foi ótimo" - Ela assentiu - "Emmett foi incrível me dando folga nessa semana! Não teve nada melhor do que poder sair da minha última prova e vir me distrair com as crianças"

"E a prova?"

"Eu acho que fui bem... Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, mas me lembrei de tudo o que havíamos estudado. Acho mesmo que agora serei uma pessoa formada" - Bella riu.

"Claro que sim. Eu tenho certeza" - Eu segurei sua mão, apoiada em seu joelho - "Você é uma mulher muito inteligente"

"Obrigada" - Bella corou um pouco.

"E bonita..." - Eu sorri, afagando seu rosto avermelhado.

"Ah! Eu tenho uma novidade!"

"Ah, é? Então me conta" - Eu sorri com sua animação.

"Eu falei com a diretora e... Ela concordou que nós possamos levar a Lily em um passeio no fim de semana"

"Ah, jura?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu feliz.

"Que ótimo! E para onde nós vamos levá-la?"

"Ela me disse que adora animais, mas nunca foi ao zoológico. Então, eu pensei que nós podíamos levá-la ao Woodland"

"Ah, parece ótimo! Eu também nunca te levei lá"

"Ah, é mesmo... Que falha, Edward Cullen" - Bella riu.

"Você já foi ao zoológico?"

"Já. Você acredita que, quando nós éramos bem pequenos, o Orfanato onde morávamos fez uma excursão ao próprio Woodland. Na verdade, eu sabia que tínhamos ido ao zoológico, mas só agora me dei conta que é exatamente o zoológico de Seattle"

"Hum... Então quer dizer que você já veio a Seattle antes"

"É" - Bella me olhou - "Mas você não estava aqui"

"É... Eu estava em Londres"

"E como é lá? Você nunca fala muito de Londres"

"É bonito..." - Eu dei de ombros - "Antigo... Um dia vou te levar lá"

"Sua família ainda mora em Londres?"

"Sim"

"Quem criou vocês afinal de contas, Edward?"

"Os empregados"

"Como assim 'os empregados'?"

"Era a casa da nossa avó e minha tia e o marido dela também moravam lá. Mas quem realmente cuidava de nós eram os empregados"

Bella suspirou por um segundo - "Não parece bom"

"Unf" - Eu dei de ombros - "Acho que nós dois só vamos descobrir como funciona uma família de verdade agora, com o nosso bebezinho"

"É..." - Bella acariciou sua barriga, enquanto eu parava o carro em nossa garagem - "Nós vamos dar para ele tudo o que nós não tivemos, não é?"

"Vamos" - Eu sorri para ela - "Papai, mamãe, família... E todo o amor que puder existir"

Bella apenas sorriu, concordando, enquanto descíamos do carro. Eu andei até ela e apoiei minha mão na base de suas costas.

"E você já contou para a Lily?"

"Não disse aonde vamos. Só que, sábado, bem cedinho, passamos para buscá-la"

"E quando..." - Eu suspirei - "Quando temos que... 'devolvê-la'"

"Edward..."

"Desculpa, Bella. Mas a palavra é horrível! Parece até que vamos comprar uma mercadoria e depois voltar para devolver"

"Você não pode ser tão apressado"

"Desculpa... Eu juro que vou ser paciente" - Eu disse, enquanto abria a porta da frente e esperava Bella entrar - "Mas, afinal... Quando temos que levar a Lily de volta?"

"Até as sete da noite"

"Tudo bem" - Eu suspirei.

"Você acha que devíamos fazer um pic-nic, ou comer algo por lá mesmo?"

"Sem pic-nic, Bella" - Eu bronqueei.

"E por que não?"

"Vai te dar muito trabalho para preparar tudo. E, nem pensar que eu vou deixar você sentar no chão"

"E o que tem de mais eu sentar no chão?"

"Você está grávida, meu anjo"

"E daí? Grávida agora é inválida, por acaso?"

"Por favor?" - Eu me aproximei de Bella - "É um esforço totalmente desnecessário. Por favor?" - Eu segurei sua cintura.

"Ah, Edward... Assim não vale..."

"O que, não vale?" - Eu ri, meio confuso.

"Você falando desse jeito, com essa carinha... Eu... Eu perco o rumo da briga..."

"Então não briga" - Eu a trouxe para mais junto de mim.

"Mas pic-nic é tão mais divertido…"

"Nós podemos fazer depois que o bebê nascer"

"Você promete?"

"Prometo"

"Está bem... Então a gente compra alguma comida chata por lá" - Bella respondeu com um biquinho.

"Ah... Coisinha linda! Você fica tão linda quando faz pirraça"

"Não é pirraça" - Ela aumentou seu biquinho.

"Ah, não é?" - Eu me aproximei para beijar seu pescoço - "Então é o que? Escolhe um nome para eu usar..."

"Nome?" - Bella riu por debaixo de seu fôlego - "Eu não consigo escolher um nome nem para o nosso filho"

"Ah... O nosso filho" - Eu me sentei no sofá e puxei Bella, mantendo sua barriga na altura de meus olhos - "Oi, bebê" - Eu esfreguei a barriga de Bella por cima da blusa e depositei um beijo.

Nosso bebê. O NOSSO bebê.

Nosso menino. Que não tinha um nome ainda. Mas que já se mexia. E se mexia MUITO quando eu falava com ele.

E eu ficava todo bobo, me achando mesmo muito especial, só porque aquela coisinha com vinte e poucos centímetros da mais perfeita mistura entre os meus genes e os genes de Bella, parecia gostar de ouvir minha voz.

Eu ergui a bata de Bella e depositei um beijo em sua pele. Eu ri baixinho porque o bebê se mexeu no mesmo instante em que eu percebi a pele de Bella se arrepiando.

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella praticamente gemeu.

"O que foi?" - Eu ri - "Eu não fiz nada"

"Você sabe que os meus hormônios estão fora de controle e ainda fica me provocando!" - Bella bronqueou fazendo aquele biquinho lindo.

"Provocando? Eu só estava falando 'oi' para o meu filho"

"Seu cínico!" - Bella bateu em meu ombro - "Tudo bem, então! Se você estava falando com o seu filho, pode dar 'tchau' porque a mãe dele vai levá-lo para o banho"

"Ah" - Eu segurei Bella pela cintura, a impedindo de sair - "Não fica brava comigo"

"Então não me provoca" - Biquinho... Ela fica tão linda quando faz esse biquinho...

"Ah, meu anjo" - Eu a puxei para que ela se sentasse em meu colo - "Vem cá, vem. Você sabe que eu não fiz por mal"

"Mas eu já estou parecendo uma louca! É só você encostar em mim que eu fico toda arrepiada"

"E isso é ruim?" - Eu perguntei enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"É! Porque você me provoca e depois não me quer"

"E quem disse que eu não te quero?"

"E você quer?" - Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior.

"Bom... Eu acho que tenho o resto da noite livre, então... Quer ir para a cama comigo, srta. Dwyer Swan?

"Você quer ir para a cama comigo só porque tem o resto da noite livre e nada melhor para fazer?"

"Ai, Isabella!" - Eu ri - "Você fica uma gracinha quando resolve ser absurda!"

"Foi o que você disse" - Ela deu de ombros, irritada.

"Pare de distorcer o que eu digo, Isabella" - Eu segurei seu corpo para colocá-la deitada no sofá - "Eu apenas te convidei para passar a noite na minha cama. Todo o resto, é mero fruto dessa sua imaginaçãozinha fértil"

"Edward" - Bella arfou suavemente quando eu apoiei meu corpo contra o seu, sem permitir que meu peso ficasse sobre ela.

"Mas, tudo bem... Se você não quer passar a noite na minha cama, nós podemos brincar um pouquinho aqui nesse sofá mesmo"

Eu encarei os olhos de Bella, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo do seu pescoço. Eles estavam grandes, escuros... Cheios de desejo.

"Sabe que eu tenho boas lembranças desse sofá?" - Eu brinquei com meu nariz na pele de seu pescoço macio - "Foi aqui que você foi minha pela primeira vez"

Bella gemeu baixinho e apertou minha nuca com sua mãozinha pequena.

"Vamos para a cama, vai?" - Eu me afastei um pouquinho - "É mais confortável para você"

"Ah..."

"Amor, eu não quero te machucar"

"Você não machuca, amor..."

Eu sei, eu sei! Eu devia ser o homem que mantém a cabeça no lugar, e faz o que for melhor para o nosso filho. Mas... Todo mundo disse que é bom para o nosso filho sentir que nós nos amamos, então...

"Pelo menos me diz como fica melhor" - Eu murmurei, enquanto tirava minha própria camisa.

"Fica melhor com você perto" - Bella sorriu.

"Amor... Do jeito que não te machuca"

"Já disse que não machuca" - Bella me puxou para perto de si.

"Você está certa: Seus hormônios estão totalmente fora de controle"

"Está reclamando?" - Bella perguntou enquanto mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Com certeza, não"

Eu juro que tentei ser carinhoso, mas Bella realmente estava fora de controle! Ela gemeu alto e me apertou, explorando cada músculo de minhas costas com suas pequenas e adoráveis mãos.

Eu a vi franzir as sobrancelhas quando me afastei um pouco, procurando outros ângulos, como Bella geralmente gostava.

"Te machuquei, anjo?" - Eu voltei para perto, tentando manter meu peso longe da barriga de Bella.

"Não" - Bella sequer abriu os olhos para me responder.

"Tem certeza?"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella gemeu, um pouco frustrada - "Para com isso, amor. Está tão gostoso..."

Ah, droga. Como eu poderia dizer não?

Eu me apoiei no braço do sofá, mantendo meu peso longe de Bella. Ela gemeu, jogando sua cabeça para trás e eu tive que beijá-la.

"Eu amo você" - Ela murmurou contra meus lábios - "Eu amo tanto você..."

"Também te amo, meu anjo" - Eu respondi, enquanto apoiava minha testa contra a dela.

"Ai, Edward..."

"Te machuquei?"

"Eu juro que se você parar, eu vou ficar muito brava" - Bella segurou minhas costas, se movendo ela mesma contra mim - "Eu estou tão perto" - Ela arfou.

"Então vem" - Eu sussurrei para ela - "Vem, que eu quero sentir você tendo prazer comigo"

"Ai, Edward..." - O corpo de Bella enrijeceu contra o meu e, se por um segundo eu imaginei que a tivesse machucado, no outro, eu sabia que ela finalmente havia alcançado seu prazer - "Ai... Edward"

"Hum..." - Eu gemi com ela. Ver Bella sentindo prazer em fazer amor comigo me fazia sentir o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

O corpo de Bella relaxou embaixo do meu e ela começou a depositar pequenos beijos em meu pescoço - "Eu te amo"

"Hum... Meu anjo..."

Não demorou muito até que eu estivesse sentindo minha liberação dentro dela também.

"Eu te amo" - Bella acariciou meu rosto, quando eu apoiei minha testa contra a dela.

Eu tive que girar, ficando a seu lado.

"Queria ir para a cama agora" - Bella brincou, meio sem fôlego, quando nós ficamos meio apertados no sofá.

"Sem problema" - Eu a puxei para junto de mim - "Eu te levo"

Bella riu baixinho enquanto eu me levantava, levando-a em meu colo. Ela passou seus braços por meu pescoço e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro.

Eu a coloquei sobre a cama e me deitei ao seu lado. Bella gemeu, quase ronronando, enquanto se ajeitava contra meu peito.

"Uma pena que nós não vamos mais poder fazer esse tipo de coisa quando o bebê nascer" - Bella suspirou.

"Esse tipo de coisa?"

"Transar no sofá da sala só porque deu vontade"

"Que isso, anjo? O bebê vai demorar para entender. Nós podemos transar no sofá da sala quando ele estiver dormindo"

"E você pensa que o bebê vai dormir o tempo todo" - Eu ri da forma como sua voz parecia preguiçosa.

"Bebês pequenos dormem muito, anjo"

"Uh! Isso é o que você pensa"

"Mas eles não dormem?"

"Nem tanto assim. E eles precisam mamar o tempo todo"

"O tempo todo? Ah, filho... Eu vou precisar de uma folguinha com a mamãe. Você não vai querer ser filho único eternamente, não é?"

"Edward!" - Bella riu baixinho - "Não fala essas coisas para o bebê"

"Porque? Você acha que ele vai acreditar naquela velha história da cegonha? Bella, nosso filho vai ser esperto! As crianças de hoje em dia não são mais assim inocentes. Você vê, a Lily nem acreditou que foi o Papai Noel quem levou os presentes no Natal"

"A Lily... Ela é tão esperta, não é?"

"Muito" - Eu assenti - "Ela também não vai acreditar que os nossos filhos vieram da cegonha"

"FilhoS?"

"Claro! Eu quero ter todos os filhos possíveis com você"

"Quero ver você dizendo isso quando meu corpo ficar horrível depois do parto"

"Bom, se o seu corpo fica horrível depois do parto, eu tenho a solução: Nós vamos ter mais ainda um filho atrás do outro. Porque, meu anjo... Você fica muito gostosa quando está grávida"

"Edward!"

"Ah, amor! O que foi? Nem de gostosa vou poder te chamar mais? Nosso filho precisa saber que o papai e a mamãe se amam e sentem prazer em estar juntos"

"Acho que ele já percebeu que nós sentimos prazer" - Bella riu baixinho e eu a acompanhei.

Nós dois ficamos ali, quietos, apenas juntos, até cairmos no sono. Eu me assustei quando Bella levantou da cama em um salto, quebrando o silêncio tranquilo no quarto.

"O que foi?"

"Seu filho está me apertando!" - Ela riu correndo para o banheiro - "Ele adora me apertar!"

"Hum... Acho que ele puxou ao pai..." - Eu ri sozinho.

Eu aproveitei para procurar meu celular e pesquisar sobre o Zoológico de Seattle. Já que íamos levar Lily lá, eu devia saber tudo quanto fosse possível.

"Ligando para quem?" - Bella franziu a sobrancelha assim que saiu do banheiro.

"Ninguém. Estou só pesquisando sobre o zoológico. Precisamos marcar a hora certinha com a Lily - Eu não quero deixá-la esperando na porta por muito tempo" - Eu disse enquanto clicava nas opções do site - "Hey, olha só isso! Eles têm até baratas brasileiras!"

"Argh! Que nojo!" - Bella fez uma careta - "Eu não quero ver baratas!"

"Nós temos que ver tudo, meu anjo!"

"Ai, porque? Nós não podemos ver apenas os animais bonitos?"

"Existem pessoas que acham insetos os animais mais bonitos e interessantes do mundo!"

"Eu não sou uma delas! Por mim, nós só precisamos ver os bonitos de verdade!" - Bella sorriu animada.

"E quais são os bonitos de verdade?"

"Eu gosto do Urso, e dos lobos... E adoro o leão! Leões são sempre os meus favoritos!" - Bella respondeu com seus olhos brilhantes - "Acho que eu gosto dos grandes e perigosos" - Ela riu.

"Você gosta de perigo, é?" - Eu brinquei enquanto Bella voltava a se deitar contra meu peito.

"Gosto. É por isso que eu estou aqui"

"Eu sou perigoso?"

"'Nós' somos perigosos... Ou, ao menos, era o que parecia, não é? Mas talvez fosse só a aparência. No fim das contas, nós éramos apenas... O que é o contrário de perigoso?"

"Monótono"

"E nós somos monótonos?"

"Não. Nós somos... 'Certo'. Apenas assim"

**Eu juro que eu ia escrever sobre o zoológico, mas... MANO! Era muita foto de BD aparecendo, era muita pose, era muita felicidade... Eu fiquei inspirada e tive que escrever sobre o amor.  
Mas, no próximo, vem o zoológico.**

Segunda, tá?  
(Tudo bem que eu duvido que vocês façam reclamações sobre Edward e Bella "curtindo o sofá", mas, ok)

Beijos

REVIEWS:

Isa Stream: Pq vc fala rápido e afobado nas reviews! (É, eu imagino como vc falaria quando leio a review! Rsrsrs)

RosanaTecshu: Tavez ele leia sua mente, ué! Você sabe que ele tem o dom! Rsrsrs

La noite: Como assim você ACHA que prefere Carlisle bonzinho? Esse Carlisle é muito... Argh!

Vic P: Eles são tão lindos porque eles... São de mentilinha! (Conseguiu ver o vídeo?)

Isa Alonso: Ain, brigada! Você achou mesmo o melhor? Bom, essa história está programada desde o comecinho da fic! Uma das poucas coisas que eu consegui planejar a longo prazo! Rsrsrs

Na Cullen: Adotar, adotar, ainda não. Mas, passear de familinha, já te prometo para segunda, tá?

Daia Matos: É. Pelo menos, agora a Bella sabe a verdade. E que bom que a verdade não foi tão dolorosa quanto o que ela estava esperando a vida toda.

Sofia-pt: Vocês adoram essa história de ser adotada pelo Edward, neh? Tsc, tsc! A Bella não deixa, não! Só a Lily chama o Edward de príncipe e ela deixa quieto! Rsrsrs

Tia Carol Machado! Você gostou da Lily? Ela mandou um beijo especialmente para você! Rsrsrs

Deh C: Porque vocês são más! Vocês ficam semore achando wue maldades acontecerão! Rsrsrs

Biana: Sem pressa! Um passinho de cada vez para não machucar a Lily, menina! Rsrsrs

Luna Stew: Ah, o Seth vai adorar! Imagina que lindinhos!

Maah: Está coseguindo postar, neh? Esse Fanfiction maluco está difícil, viu?

Belle: Ah, eu vou procurar porque não tenho foto dos dois... Quando eu achar as crianças que façam justiça aos dois, eu posto, tá?

Vivicki: 1) Tânia na Sibéria. Quem quer saber daquela lá? 2) A Bella só quer ter cuidado com o psicológico da pequenininha! Rsrsrsrs 


	57. Cap 53 Lily

_**Capítulo 53: Lily**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Hey, pequena" - Bella chamou a atenção de Lily. Ela estava sentada no sofá, toda parada, olhando a televisão.

"Bella" - Ela sorriu, mas não se moveu - "Eu pus o vestido"

"Eu vi" - Bella se aproximou - "Você ficou linda com ele"

"Você também gostou do meu vestido, Edward?"

"Claro que sim. Você fica absolutamente linda de cor de rosa"

"Obrigada" - Ela sorriu timidamente, corando um pouco, e nos fazendo rir.

"Mas por que é que você está aí sentadinha desse jeito, sem se mover?" - Eu perguntei.

"Para não amassar o vestido!" - Lily respondeu como se fosse óbvio demais.

"Mas o que tem de mais em amassar um vestido?"

"Você não fica bravo se eu amassar?"

"Claro que não" - Eu ri - "Roupas são feitas para ficarem amassadas"

"Lily..." - Bella de repente parecia tensa - "Onde está sua bolsa?"

"Lá no quarto"

"Você precisa buscar, para nós irmos"

"Ok!" - Lily deu um pulo do sofá e sumiu pelo corredor.

"O que foi, amor?" - Eu me aproximei de Bella e afaguei seu braço.

"Nada"

"Você ficou estranha de repente"

"Você viu como..." - Bella engoliu seco - "Você viu como a Lily agiu sobre ficarmos bravos por ela ter amassado a roupa? Alguém disse isso para ela. Alguém ficava bravo quando ela amassava a roupa"

"Mas ela é só um bebê" - Eu fiz uma careta - "Quem diria algo assim para ela?"

"Eu não sei... Nós nem sequer sabemos muito sobre o passado dela"

"Você acha que ela se lembra disso?"

"Talvez... Crianças são como esponjinhas, não é? Absorvem tudo sem sequer perceber"

"Estou pronta!" - Lily voltou com sua mochilinha nas costas e a diretora do Orfanato logo atrás de si.

"Bom dia" - A diretora nos cumprimentou.

"Bom dia" - Bella sorriu para ela.

"E então, Isabella... Para onde vocês vão levar essa jovem senhorita?"

"É surpresa! Não é, Bella?" - Lily perguntou agitada.

"Mas acho que agora nós já podemos contar, não é?" - Eu apoiei Bella.

"Hu-hum" - Bella assentiu - "Como você me disse que gostava muitos de animais, eu e o Edward resolvemos te levar em um lugar que tem todo tipo de bichinhos e..."

"É um zoológico?" - Lily perguntou com seus olhos brilhando e... Eu juro que, se nós não fôssemos levá-la ao zoológico, eu iria mudar os planos agora, só para que ela continuasse com os olhos brilhando assim.

"É" - Bella assentiu.

"Ai, Bella! Obrigada!" - Ela se lançou nas pernas de Bella e as abraçou.

"De nada, querida" - Bella afagou seu cabelo loirinho, com aquele seu grande sorriso emocionado.

"Ok. Eu não quero que vocês se atrasem para o grande dia no zoológico" - A diretora riu - "Qualquer coisa, é só me ligarem, está bem?"

"Obrigada" - Bella assentiu, enquanto pegava Lily pela mão.

"Tenham um bom dia" - Ela desejou enquanto nós saíamos.

"Eu vou atrás com a Lily, amor" - Bella informou e eu a olhei confuso - "Eu devia ter pensado que iríamos precisar de um assento infantil, mas não me lembrei..."

"Ah... Bom, nós... Nós devíamos comprar?" - Good Lord! Eu nunca teria pensado que precisaríamos de um assento infantil para levar uma criança ao zoológico.

"Não. Vai demorar... Só dirija com cuidado"

"Está bem"

"Eu quero ver tooodos os animais" - Lily mantinha seu grande sorriso enquanto entrávamos no carro.

"Qual é seu animal preferido, Lily?" - Eu perguntei enquanto dava partida no carro.

"O leopardo"

"Hum... Leopardos são lindos" - Bella concordou - "Mas os meus favoritos são os leões"

"E o seu, Edward? Qual é o seu animal favorito no mundo todo?" - Eu adorava a maneira como Lily falava. Ela fazia tudo ser tão grande, incrível e especial.

"Hum... Eu não sei... Acho que as girafas... Não! Os elefantes! Eles são animais tão incrivelmente espertos!"

"Eles não são espertos" - Lily reclamou.

"São sim! Quando eu era pequeno fui a um circo e eles tinham uma elefanta tão linda e esperta! Eu nunca vou me esquecer o quanto ela era incrível"

"Uma elefanta também pode ser chamada de 'Aliá'" - Lily disse em um tom instrutivo - "Apesar de menos usado, eu gosto mais. Parece carinhoso... Aliá"

"A elefanta fazia truques?" - Bella perguntou interessada - "Aliá" - Ela se corrigiu, olhando para Lily.

"Fazia! Ela era a coisa mais incrível do mundo, Bella! Pena que os grandes circos nem existem mais..."

"Você pareceu um velho falando agora" - Bella riu.

Nós conversamos por todo o caminho até chegarmos aos portões. Lily estava tão falante e animada que só percebeu que estávamos realmente no zoológico quando chegamos ao estacionamento. E, imediatamente se pendurou na janela, tentando enxergar qualquer coisa em volta.

"Calma, Lily!" - Bella riu, a fazendo sentar - "Os animais ficam lá do outro lado. Não precisa se pendurar na janela"

"Nós vamos começar pela área dos felinos, não é? Eu quero ver o leopardo!"

"Você precisa se acalmar, Lily! Nós temos que comprar os ingressos, entrar, e depois vamos procurar a área dos felinos, está bem?"

"Hu-hum" - Lily assentiu, parecendo meio insegura.

"O que foi?" - Bella também percebeu como ela, de repente, parecia mais 'murcha'

"Você não fica brava, está bem? Eu prometo que vou me comportar"

"Eu não estou brava, Lily" - Bella suspirou, afagando seu rostinho.

"Claro que a Bella não está brava com você, Lily" - Eu sorri para ela após ter desligado o carro e ela pareceu aliviada ao sorrir de volta - "Prontas?"

"Hu-hum" - Lily assentiu com seus olhinhos brilhantes.

Os olhos de Lily eram curiosos, daquele tipo atento a tudo que está ao redor. Ela sabia coisas incríveis sobre os animais, mesmo ainda não sabendo nem mesmo ler.

"Como é que você sabe de tudo isso, Lily?" - Eu perguntei enquanto ela nos contava sobre como os ursos pescavam seu alimento.

"Às vezes, eles me deixam assistir na televisão..." - Ela suspirou, dando de ombros.

"Quando você aprender a ler, eu vou te dar uma porção de livros sobre animais"

"Mesmo?" - Ela sorriu, afastando aquela mechinha de seu cabelo loiro que vivia caindo em seus olhos.

"Mesmo" - Eu sorri de volta, piscando para ela.

"Preciso ir ao banheiro" - Bella nos olhou com uma careta.

"Tudo bem. Vamos procurar um"

"Tem um ali, óh!" - Lily apontou para uma placa indicativa.

"É verdade, Lily" - Eu sorri, ao reconhecer - "Você é tão esperta, pequena!"

Lily sorriu orgulhosa e Bella pegou sua mãozinha - "Vamos, por favor. Por que esse bebê tem pressa" - Bella afagou sua própria barriga.

Lily estendeu sua outra mão para mim e eu a apertei, me sentindo incrivelmente bem com aquele momento.

Quando estávamos voltando para a área do leopardo, havia uma agitação e eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo.

"Eles vão almoçar!" - Um dos garotos me respondeu animado - "Com esse sol, é difícil ver o leopardo aqui fora, mas na hora do almoço, os tratadores sempre o trazem para fora um pouco. Se você quer ver um leopardo, esse é o momento"

Lily apertou minha mão, animada, quase quicando de antecipação.

"Leopardo branco, das neves" - Bella leu a placa de identificação - "Qual é a diferença?"

"É um leopardo da neve?" - Lily quase gritou, completamente animada - "Eles são tão lindos! Eles são brancos, Bella!"

"Brancos? Ah... Deve ser mesmo lindo..."

"Eles são tão lindos que as pessoas matam os leopardos para fazer casacos... Isso é triste... E agora eles estão em ex...tinção" - Lily falou a palavra devagar, prestando atenção para não errar - "A tia me explicou que ex...tinção é quando só tem pouquinhos leopardos no mundo e, se eles não namorarem e tiverem outros filhos, os leopardos vão acabar!" - Eu tive que rir da maneira como ela parecia tão indignada.

"Oh... Prometo que não vou querer um casaco. Mesmo que eles sejam lindos..." - Bella assentiu.

"Acho que temos uma candidata ao Green Peace" - Eu sussurrei para Bella e nós dois rimos.

Lily correu para perto da grade assim que o leopardo saiu com o tratador e Bella a segurou pela mão - "Não tão perto, querida"

Os leopardos eram lindos e Lily nem piscava observando os animais se alimentarem. Ela sorriu quase apaixonada quando um filhotinho bocejou perto da mãe se alimentando.

Eu poderia apostar que, para ela, o dia já estava ganho. Se nós simplesmente fôssemos embora agora, eu tenho certeza que, mesmo assim, para Lily, esse seria um dia inesquecível.

Ela tinha um sorriso brilhante em seu rosto quando nós finalmente nos 'despedimos' dos leopardos.

Nós andamos por toda área dos felinos e também os outros mamíferos até que decidimos comer alguma coisa.

"E então, meninas, o que vamos comer?" - Eu perguntei quando chegamos à área dos restaurantes.

"Cachorro-quente!" - Lily deu um salto, animada.

"Nós devíamos dizer 'não'?" - Eu perguntei para Bella.

"Com esse rostinho? Quem consegue?"

"Verdade... Três cachorros-quentes saindo"

"Eh!" - Lily comemorou e Bella riu.

"Nós vamos pegar uma mesa" - Bella sorriu.

"Está bem" - Eu a beijei - "Eu já volto"

"Ele é bonito" - Eu escutei Lily dizer assim que me virei e não pude deixar de rir.

"Você acha?" - Bella perguntou.

"Hu-hum. Muito bonito"

Fazia um sol agradável e eu ri quando Lily derrubou catchup em seu vestido cor de rosa. Quando percebeu, ela pareceu assustada, mas assim que nós rimos e Bella a ajudou a se limpar, ela relaxou novamente.

"Hum..." - Bella afagou sua própria barriga quando acabou seu cachorro-quente - "Eu acho que o bebê também gosta de catchup"

"Bella... Seu bebê não tem nome?" - Lily perguntou.

"Ainda não conseguimos escolher um..."

"Ele devia se chamar Raph"

"Raph? De onde foi que você tirou esse nome?" - Bella perguntou.

"Raph era o nome do primeiro leopardo que eu vi na televisão. Na verdade, o nome dele era Raphael, mas eles o chamavam de Raph"

"Raphael..." - Bella murmurou consigo mesma.

"Eu gosto de Raphael. Era meu Tartaruga Ninja preferido" - Eu ri.

"O que é um... Tartaruga Ninja?" - Lily franziu suas pequenas sobrancelhas.

"Era um desenho animado" - Bella explicou.

"Eu não conheço..."

"Não, é claro que não" - Eu ri - "É um desenho da época em que eu era uma criança do seu tamanho"

"Faz muito tempo?"

"Faz muito tempo" - Eu assenti - "E o Raph era o Tartaruga Ninja mais legal"

"É mesmo, Bella?" - Lily perguntou e nós dois rimos.

"Raph era o Tartaruga Ninja mais encrenqueiro!"

"Exatamente! Esses sempre são os mais legais!"

"Raphael..." - Bella repetiu o nome em voz alta como se ela mesma experimentasse seu som - "Sabe, Lily, os Tartarugas Ninjas tinham todos nomes de artistas antigos. Raphael foi um pintor muito famoso na Itália"

"Mas Raphael também é o nome de um anjo" - Eu disse.

"É mesmo?" - Bella me olhou surpresa.

"Sim. Raphael é o anjo da cura"

"Anjo da cura..." - Bella sussurrou afagando sua barriga - "É... É um nome muito bonito"

"Você gosta?" - Eu sorri.

"Gosto" - Bella assentiu.

"Que tal considerarmos, então?"

"Ok... Raphael"

"Raphael..."

"Eu posso tomar sorvete?" - Lily perguntou de repente, alheia a toda nossa conversa 'adulta'.

"Claro que sim" - Eu afaguei seu cabelo - "Qual sabor?"

"Morango! Porque é cor de rosa!"

"Morango, então" - Eu sorri para ela - "E você, Bella?"

"Chocolate"

"Morango para a pequenininha e chocolate para o Raph"

"Hey!" - Bella bronqueou - "Não fala assim! Eu ainda sou uma pessoa, viu?"

"Ah... Desculpa" - Eu me aproximei para beijá-la e Lily riu baixinho, envergonhada por ver nosso beijo - "Chocolate para a Bella"

"Obrigada"

Lily também parecia não gostar dos insetos. Na verdade, ela parecia tão assustada com eles que tampou seus olhinhos com as mãos assim que entramos na casa que os abrigava.

"Lily, o que foi?"

"Eu tenho medo de aranhas" - Sua voz deixava claro que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Tudo bem. Você quer sair?"

"Quero" - ela assentiu, parecendo quase assustada.

Eu não sabia como tirá-la dali já que suas mãos ainda estavam tampando seus olhos, então eu a peguei no colo. Ela se encolheu contra mim e escondeu seu rostinho em meu ombro, sem tirar as mãos dos olhos.

Eu a levei até lá fora e a coloquei no chão outra vez, me abaixando para estar na altura dela.

"Pode abrir os olhos agora, Lily"

"Nós saímos de verdade, não é?" - Ela perguntou, sem mover a mãos do rosto.

"Sim, claro que sim. Eu juro. Você pode confiar em mim"

Ela tirou as mãos e analisou tudo em volta, suspirando aliviada.

"Você podia ter nos dito que tinha medo, Lily" - Bella afastou aquela mecha teimosa de seus olhos ainda um pouco molhados.

"Eu preciso ser corajosa"

"Não há nada de errado em ter medo, Lily" - Eu afirmei - "Você é uma criança e todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa"

"Você também tem medo?"

"Tenho" - Eu assenti - "Eu tenho medo de muitas coisas"

"Você é bonzinho" - Lily sorriu de uma maneira quase grata - "Eu nunca tive um papai"

"Ah, Lily..." - Eu senti meu coração quebrado com sua confissão.

"Eu tinha uma mamãe... Mas ela foi embora. Porque eu não fui boazinha"

"Não, Lily. Isso não é verdade. Você é uma criança adorável e eu tenho certeza que a sua mãe não foi embora por sua culpa. Não foi sua culpa, está bem? Eu tenho certeza"

"Você é bonzinho" - Lily repetiu e eu ri, meio sem humor.

Nós terminamos o passeio e fomos até a lojinha do zoológico, procurar alguma lembrança para darmos a Lily. Eu deixei as duas olhando as pelúcias e camisetas e fui até a sessão de livros, onde encontrei algo que parecia perfeito.

"E então, escolheram algo?"

"Hu-hum" - Lily afirmou, mexendo sua cabeça efusivamente.

"Nós vamos levar essas camisetas iguais" - Bella me mostrou as duas peças com o logotipo do Woodland bordado.

"Bom, eu pensei em levar mais uma coisinha... Eu achei esse livro de fotos de felinos e... Será que alguém iria gostar disso?"

"Hum... Eu não sei, Edward" - Bella entrou na brincadeira - "Não sei se parece legal... Você acha que gostaria de ganhar um livro desses, Lily?"

"Felinos são lindos! Mas o Seth prefere os lobos" - Ela respondeu com aquele seu jeito de dizer as coisas como se elas simplesmente fossem óbvias demais.

"Mas e você? Você gostaria de ter um livro desses?"

"Hu-hum"

"Se eu te der, você vai gostar?"

"Você vai me dar?" - Ela me olhou como seu eu tivesse dito que lhe daria um milhão de dólares.

"Hu-hum"

"Ah, Edward! Obrigada!" - Eu adorava a forma como Lily gostava de abraçar pernas - "Você é mesmo muito bonzinho!"

"Ele é bonito, ele é bonzinho... E eu?" - Bella colocou suas mãos na cintura, fingindo estar brava - "Você gosta mais de mim, não?"

"Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!" - Lily abraçou suas pernas.

"E a mulher mais linda também" - Eu a beijei devagar.

Nossa volta foi silenciosa. Acho que nenhum de nós estava com humor para conversar agora que Lily tinha que voltar para o Orfanato. E além de tudo, Lily simplesmente dormiu no banco de trás, com sua cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Bella.

Eu observei as sobrancelhas franzidas de Bella, enquanto observava sua própria mão afagando os cabelos de Lily.

Nós a tiramos do carro, e ela ainda estava sonolenta demais. O que talvez tenha sido melhor, porque mal pudemos nos despedir.

Nós voltamos para o carro e Bella prendeu seu olhar na janela. Eu sabia que ela estava chorando, mas apenas depositei minha mão em seu joelho e afaguei devagar.

Eu sabia que a proximidade com a dor de Lily havia a afetado. Na verdade, havia até mesmo afetado a mim.

Era impossível não querer cuidar de um bebê como Lily.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Ooooi!  
Tudo bom com vocês?  
É, hoje eu estou devagar para notinhas, então...  
Eu vou responder reviews, e nos vemos quarta-feira.

Beijinhos.

REVIEWS:

_**Daia Matos: **__É, a Lily vai chegar aos pouquinhos. Na verdade, ela já apaixonou todo mundo, mas a Bella não quer se precipitar, então..._

_**Isa Alonso: **__É... Apesar de triste, a fase da perda do bebê foi super importante para mim também._

_**Sofia-pt: **__Ah, eu não sei se vai ser assim tão simples para a Bella ficar algumas horinhas longe do bebê. Eu acho que ela vai ser daquelas que não quer desgrudar por nada nesse mundo._

_**Priiii: **__Menina! Aquelas fotos me deixaram sem ar! Quase rola morte coletiva no Twitter e não sei como iam explicar para os não-fãs! Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: **__E quando é que o Edward consegue NÃO ser tudo de bom? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Sei lá do Carlisle! Acho que voltou para a Itália com a Heide e os Volturi, e deixou Beward em paz._

_**Vic P: **__Não! Eu também estou contando os minutos cada vez mais para BD! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__Porque o Edward está cheio de gracinha ultimamente? Ele só quer fazer a mulherzinha dele feliz! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ai, eu morri de rir com você preocupada com eles traumatizarem a Lily! Rsrsrs – Prometo que vou prestar atenção nisso._

_**Luna Stew: **__Robward ainda mata você e o restante das mulheres com algum gosto nesse mundo... ai, ai..._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Ai, menina... fiquei animada com aquele monte de fotos provocadoras de BD! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda Regina Magatti: **__"Anotando na minha cartinha de natal que quero um Edward e um sofá gostoso" – Eu morri com a sua review! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__"Um homem desses" quiser ter vinte filhos com você? Mas quem disse que existe outro além de Robward? #snif (chora no cantinho porque não temos a sorte que dona Kristen tem)_


	58. Cap 54 MEUS

_**Capítulo dedicado a "marileffa", que me fez rir demais!**_

_**Obrigada por todas vocês que aguardam desesperadamente meus capítulos. **__**Rsrsrs**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Capítulo 54: MEUS.**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Nós começamos a levar Lily para passeios mais freqüentemente. Era ótimo. Mas era terrível deixá-la de volta, vez após vez. Nunca mudava.

Nós a levamos para passear no shopping e fomos ao cinema - Assistir a um filme com muitos animais, é claro.

Rosalie, Emmett e Seth foram conosco e Seth e Lily não se desgrudaram nem um segundo. Eles brigaram como cão e gato e, em um segundo eles estavam bem novamente.

E Bella chorava todas as vezes que nós tínhamos que deixar Lily no Orfanato outra vez.

"Meu anjo" - Eu chamei baixinho quando percebi que ela estava inquieta em nossa cama.

"Oi..." - Bella fungou.

"Anjo... Você não pode ficar assim, meu amor" - Eu afastei seu cabelo para ver seu rosto - "Você não acha que é hora de decidirmos de uma vez, então?"

"Eu não sei" - Bella choramingou.

"E o que falta para você decidir?" - Eu afaguei seu rosto - "Você tem medo de que?"

"De não amar a Lily o suficiente" - Eu me surpreendi com sua resposta, porque os olhos de Bella estavam cheios de amor cada vez que ela olhava para Lily.

"Mas você a ama"

"Amo" - Bella assentiu - "Mas é diferente, Edward... Não é justo com a Lily dizer que quero ser mãe dela, se eu não puder amá-la tanto quanto eu sei que amo o Raph"

"E então... Você prefere dizer a ela que não a queremos mais em nossa vida?"

"Edward..." - Ela soltou o ar devagar.

"Porque é isso que vai acontecer. Você disse que não queria iludir a Lily e nós já estamos a iludindo demais. Você acha que está pronta para tirar a Lily de nossas vidas?"

"Não" - Bella me olhou.

"Meu anjo" - Eu sorri para ela - "Se você não é capaz de viver sem a Lily, então você já a ama tanto quanto ama o nosso Raph. Nosso Raph... Que a Lily deu o nome" - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos - "A Lily já faz parte da nossa vida"

"Você é tão corajoso" - Bella sorriu, meio sem humor - "Eu tenho medo de machucar a Lily"

"Você tem medo de SE machucar"

"Talvez..."

"A Lily não é a criança que você foi, meu anjo. E nós podemos mudar tudo que ela já passou. Nós podemos ser a família que ela ainda não teve"

"E se, quando o Raph nascer, eu não conseguir tratar os dois normalmente? E se eu simplesmente tratar a Lily de maneira diferente, se eu preferir o Raph e fizer com que ela se sinta ainda mais rejeitada?"

"Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, Bella. Eu tenho certeza. Tanto da Lily, quanto do Raphael"

"Acho que você confia mais em mim do que eu mesma"

"Eu só te enxergo melhor" - Eu bati meu dedo em seu nariz - "Desde o minuto em que te vi pela primeira vez, eu te enxerguei"

"A gente pode… Trazer a Lily para dormir aqui?"

"Claro que sim" - Eu sorri para ela - "Eu te amo, meu anjo"

"Desculpa se eu não sou tão forte e decidida quanto devia ser"

"Bella... Não há de errado em ter medo, pequena" - Eu repeti a frase que já havíamos precisado dizer a Lily algumas vezes.

"Você também tem medo?"

"Tenho. Tenho muito medo, por exemplo, de perder vocês"

"Você nunca vai nos perder" - Ela me beijou.

"Promete?" - Eu a beijei de volta.

"Prometo" - Bella sorriu.

"Quero provas"

"Provas?" - Bella fingiu não entender, mas subiu sua perna em meu quadril - "Que tipo de provas?"

"Ah, Isabella... Você sabe. Você sabe, porque você é ótima em me dar provas"

"Hum, então eu JÁ te dei provas. Você não precisa de mais"

"Eu sempre preciso de mais" - Eu corri minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo, um pouco afastado do meu por causa de sua barriguinha pontuda.

"Eu já estou com sete meses, Edward... Nós já não devíamos estar..."

"Estar?"

"Sei lá... Meio que... Sem libido?"

"Ah, que bonitinha" - Eu ri - "Você fica linda usando esses termos técnicos"

"Ah, Edward!" - Bella bronqueou - "Estou falando sério, amor"

"Eu também" - Eu a beijei devagar - "E eu já disse que você fica muito gostosa grávida. Então, da minha parte, a libido não vai diminuir tão cedo"

"Bom... Então deve diminuir em dois meses"

"Não... Você fica muito gostosa 'não-grávida' também"

"Edward" - Bella riu baixinho - "Seu bobo"

"Bobo, não. Apaixonado" - Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha - "Apaixonado pela mulher mais linda que eu já conheci" - Eu acariciei seu rosto - "Meu diamante. Preciosa, delicada... E mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa poderia ser no mundo"

Bella sorriu timidamente, desviando seu olhar do meu, e eu segurei seu rosto, fazendo com que ela me olhasse outra vez - "Não precisa ter medo de não amar a Lily o suficiente. Porque você já ama. Há uma ligação entre vocês duas que qualquer um seria capaz de ver"

"Obrigada" - Bella sussurrou, com seu sorriso delicado - "Obrigada... Eu não seria capaz de chegar à metade do caminho sem você"

"É porque o nosso caminho é o mesmo. E ninguém vai nos separar"

"Eu te amo" - Bella me abraçou, tanto quanto éramos capazes de nos abraçar com nosso pequeno anjo entre nós.

"Eu também te amo, pequena" - Eu sorri antes de beijá-la.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

Nós concordamos que Bella falaria com o pessoal da administração do Orfanato sobre trazermos Lily para passar algumas noites em casa enquanto começávamos a pensar na papelada da adoção.

Mas, apesar de imaginarmos que o processo não seria fácil, logo descobrimos que seria ainda um pouquinho mais difícil.

Depois que Bella se formou, e terminou seu estágio em nossa empresa, ela e Rosalie voltaram a dedicar algumas de suas tardes a ficar com as crianças do Orfanato.

Eu saía da empresa e ia até lá para buscá-la, já que Bella continuava sem sequer cogitar a hipótese de tentar dirigir outra vez.

Normalmente, Bella saía de lá radiante, como se tivesse deixado todo o peso do mundo para trás. Mas não hoje.

Eu sabia que havia algo errado assim que entrei pela porta e a vi, sentada no sofá, com Lily em seu colo. Ela me olhou e eu sabia. Mesmo que ela tivesse tentado sorrir.

"Oi" - Eu fui até elas e me sentei.

"Oi" - Bella sussurrou.

"Oi, Edward" - Lily sorriu, parecendo meio preocupada.

"Tudo bem?" - Eu olhei para aquela ruguinha estranha presa entre as sobrancelhas de Bella.

"Tudo" - Ela me deu aquele sorriso meio falho outra vez - "Lily, você fica com o Edward um pouquinho? Eu preciso ir ao banheiro"

"O Raph 'tá te apertando de novo?" - Lily perguntou.

"É..." - Bella deu um sorriso, enquanto Lily passava para o meu colo - "Ah" - Bella soltou um pequeno gemido enquanto se levantava do sofá.

"O que foi? Você está sentindo alguma coisa?"

"Nada" - Bella esticou um pouquinho suas costas - "Só estou um pouco cansada hoje" - Ela soltou o ar devagar - "Já volto"

Eu e Lily ficamos ali, parados, vendo Bella virar no corredor, e eu suspirei assim que ela sumiu.

"Ela está triste?" - Lily perguntou.

"Eu não sei..."

"Eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Lily... Você não fez nada, querida" - Eu brinquei com seu cabelo - "A Bella só deve estar preocupada com alguma coisa que aconteceu"

"Ela ficou triste depois que saiu da sala da Tia"

"Ela conversou com a diretora hoje?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ah... Entendi" - Eu murmurei meio que para mim mesmo. Algo na conversa de Bella, com certeza, não havia ido bem.

"Vocês não vão mais vir aqui?"

"Lily... Pára com isso, pequena. Eu e a Bella vamos estar sempre aqui. Está ouvindo?"

"Você é bonzinho" - Ela segurou meu rosto com sua mãozinha pequena e sorriu.

"E você é um anjo" - Eu a abracei - "E você tem que me ajudar a cuidar da Bella"

"Eu ajudo" - Lily assentiu, toda confiante.

"Ajuda em que?" - Bella perguntou, surgindo na porta da sala.

"A cuidar de você" - Lily deu de ombros e Bella tentou sorrir, mas acabou apenas engolindo seco.

"O que aconteceu, amor?" - Eu perguntei enquanto Bella se sentava novamente.

"Em casa a gente conversa" - Ela sussurrou e eu tinha certeza que era algo sobre a Lily. Em todo o tempo que estávamos convivendo com Lily, Bella fazia questão de não falar sobre a adoção perto dela.

Bella imaginava que, por mais que tivéssemos esperanças, não devíamos dizer a Lily nada de que não tivéssemos a mais absoluta certeza.

"Você não quer vir aqui mais?" - Lily perguntou de repente, com sua gramática meio ao contrário, e eu suspirei pesadamente.

"Não, Lily, não é isso. Eu adoro vir aqui" - Bella respondeu, com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas - "E eu sempre vou estar do seu lado. Aconteça o que acontecer, eu juro que eu não vou te abandonar, está bem?"

"Não chora" - Lily pediu - "Eu também vou cuidar de você"

É claro que o pedido de Lily só apressou o choro de Bella e ela fungou, tentando conter as lágrimas - "Desculpa... Acho melhor eu ir para casa por hoje. Estou um pouco sensível demais"

"Eu prometo que vamos voltar, está bem?" - Eu depositei um beijo nos cabelos de Lily - "Mas eu vou precisar cuidar da Bella agora"

"Hu-hum"

"Promete que me espera voltar?" - Eu perguntei, oferecendo meu dedo mindinho para Lily.

"Só se você promete que volta" - Ela enlaçou seu dedinho no meu.

"Eu volto" - Eu sorri para ela - "Nós voltamos" - Eu indiquei Bella com minha cabeça.

Bella se despediu de Lily também e nós andamos juntos até o carro. Bella suspirou pesadamente quando eu me sentei ao seu lado.

"Eles disseram 'não'" - Ela me deu sua pior expressão de cansaço, apoiando suas costas contra o banco, e suas mãos sobre a barriga.

"Sobre o que?" - Eu também suspirei.

"Nós não podemos levar a Lily para casa"

"Ah..." - Então era por isso que Bella estava tão chateada - "E por que não?"

Oras, nós já passeamos com essa garotinha por toda Seattle e agora não podemos levá-la para dormir em nossa casa?

"A diretora disse que seria muita irresponsabilidade se ela permitisse que Lily passasse a noite fora do Orfanato"

"Mas nós já a levamos tantas vezes" - Eu a encarei, confuso.

"Mas nunca para passar a noite" - Bella deu de ombros tristemente - "Ela disse que já abriu uma exceção nos deixando levá-la para passear, quando na verdade, nem isso ela devia ter permitido. Se descobrissem que a Lily saiu conosco, e principalmente, para dormir conosco, isso criaria muitos problemas para ela"

"Eu não entendo"

"São as leis, Edward... Nós não somos nada da Lily"

"Mas você disse a ela que estamos nos informando sobre a adoção? Você disse que nós temos interesse em adotar a Lily?"

"Ela colocou tantos empecilhos, Edward" - Bella simplesmente começou a chorar.

"Ah, querida" - Eu a trouxe para um abraço.

"Ela disse que, se é que temos mesmo interesse em adotar a Lily, não devemos ter tantas ilusões com isso" - Bella fungou - "Ela disse que o processo de adoção do Seth foi algo atípico e que, geralmente as coisas não são tão rápidas quanto foram com eles"

"Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo" - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas para poder encará-la - "E nós somos teimosos o suficiente para não desistirmos no primeiro empecilho, não é?"

"Ela disse que eles vão vasculhar nossa vida e me perguntou se há algo que eu acho que possa atrapalhar..." - Bella me olhou tristemente.

"Bella..." - Eu suspirei.

"A minha vida toda é um motivo para atrapalhar atrás do outro. Eu dançava no Nômades, eu estou mudando o meu nome... Eu não tenho família nenhuma..."

"Amor"

"Eles nunca vão me deixar adotar a Lily"

"Amor... Isso tudo é passado, e eu tenho certeza que eles vão levar em consideração o amor que você tem por ela, e você compreender melhor que ninguém isso tudo, já que também cresceu em um Orfanato... De qualquer forma, Bella, eu não vou te deixa desistir sem sequer ter tentado. Nós vamos esperar eles dizerem 'não' e vamos lutar até o fim para mudar essa resposta"

"A diretora acha que eles nem vão levar nossos papéis em consideração, Edward..."

"Bella! Você não vai deixar essa mulher te derrotar assim, com meia dúzia de palavras negativas!"

"Ela sabe como as coisas funcionam, Edward! E todas as possibilidades estão contra nós! Aliás, contra mim..."

"Hey! Eu e você somos uma coisa só agora. Não tem "eu". Tem "nós". Entendeu?"

"Ela disse que eu sou nova demais. Meu passado é todo errado... E nós dois nem ao menos somos casados, para estarmos requerendo a adoção de uma criança juntos"

"Você é jovem, sim. Mas eu tenho certeza que qualquer assistente social veria o quanto você é madura com apenas uma pequena entrevista. Seu passado, é passado. E nós podemos muito bem provar isso. E, se o problema é que não somos casados AINDA, nós vamos nos casar. Agora. O mais rápido possível"

"Edward..."

"Você me prometeu, Bella. Você prometeu. Você disse que quando o nosso bebê estivesse bem, que quando você soubesse tudo sobre o seu passado... Você disse que se casaria comigo"

"Edward..."

"Você não quer mais se casar comigo?"

"É claro que eu quero, mas..."

"Mas...?" - Eu forcei um pouco.

"Você ainda quer se casar comigo?"

"Isabella..." - Eu puxei sua mão, fazendo com que o anel estivesse na altura de nossos olhos - "Esse anel é a promessa de que eu te quero, meu anjo. Eu te quero hoje. E eu sempre vou te querer"

Eu sorri com o sorriso de Bella. Um sorriso daqueles que parecem dizer que a pessoa encontrou um tesouro.

Mas eu queria dizer que ela não havia encontrado nada. Que quem havia encontrado o tesouro, era eu.

"Como você pode imaginar que eu não te queira?" - Eu perguntei, afagando seu rosto.

"Você não devia" - Ela deu de ombros.

"Sim, eu devia. E acho bom você começar a se acostumar com isso, meu anjo. Porque eu te quero. Muito. E sempre vou querer. Porque eu te amo. E porque você é a mãe dos meus filhos"

"Edward..."

"Não me importa quanto tempo isso vai demorar, e nem me importa o que vamos precisar fazer. É nossa Lily. Nossa menina. Ela deu o nome do nosso filho, e ela ama você incondicionalmente. Ela é a criança mais incrível que eu já conheci, e nós vamos lutar tanto quanto for necessário para que ela seja nossa Emily Dwyer Cullen"

Bella sorriu, emocionada - "Você é tão corajoso"

"Não. Eu apenas tenho certeza que quero vocês bem perto de mim, sendo minha família, usando meu nome... Sendo minhas. Sendo MEUS" - Eu sorri ao afagar sua barriga.

"Você é o homem mais incrível que eu conheço" - Bella sorriu afagando meu rosto - "Me parece tão inacreditável que você tenha escolhido casar logo comigo"

"Casar, ter filhos, adotar, constituir família..." - Eu sorri - "E você se vê de maneira muito distorcida. Porque qualquer homem adoraria ter ao lado uma mulher como você"

"Mesmo com o meu passado?"

"Que passado? Esquece o passado, Bella. Só diz que vai comprar essa briga comigo, que eu vou com você até onde for preciso. Você quer tentar adotar a Lily? Você está disposta a passar por seja lá o que for preciso para tê-la como nossa filha?"

"Estou" - Bella assentiu, com seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas.

"E a se casar comigo? Você está disposta?"

"Estou" - Ela afirmou orgulhosa - "Eu disse que não ia fugir. E eu não vou. Eu não entendo porque você me quer, mas se você me quer, eu vou ser sua para sempre"

"Ok, família" - Eu sorri para ela, enquanto sentia nosso filho em seu ventre - "Hora de buscarmos nossa outra menininha. Mesmo que isso demore anos, nós não vamos desistir"

"Ok" - Bella sorriu.

"E é hora de organizarmos um casamento... Você quer uma grande festa?" - Eu perguntei enquanto me ajeitava no banco e dava partida no carro.

"Grande festa?" - Bella riu - "Não, obrigada. Por mim, nós podemos nos casar em uma capelinha de Las Vegas, só nós dois, e pronto"

"Só nós dois não vai dar, amor. O Raph tem que ir"

"Ah, é" - Bella riu afagando sua barriga - "Mas nós vamos mesmo nos casar tão rápido? Nós podemos esperar o bebê nascer"

"E você acha mesmo que eu vou correr o risco de você voltar atrás? De jeito nenhum, princesinha! Nós vamos nos casar o mais rápido possível!"

"Eu não vou voltar atrás"

"Acho bom!"

"Obrigada, Edward. Você me faz mais corajosa do que eu jamais pensei que pudesse ser"

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu e Edward Cullen vamos nos casar.

Engraçado...

Casar e ter filhos havia deixado de fazer parte de meus planos há muito tempo e agora... Parecia tão absurdamente certo!

Não para ele, é claro! Eu não achava nada certo que Edward quisesse entrelaçar sua vida com a minha. Mas eu definitivamente queria entrelaçar minha vida com a dele.

Além do laço que nosso filho já havia criado, é claro.

O laço eterno de ter um bebê meio meu e meio dele...

E a maneira como Edward foi grandioso e magnífico em querer adotar Lily... "Nossa" Lily. Nossa pequena que incrivelmente veio para perto e conseguiu nos unir ainda mais.

Sim, eu quero adotar Lily. Apesar de estar morrendo de medo.

Tenho medo que não dê certo e que isso frustre a todos nós. Mas, principalmente, tenho medo que Lily sofra.

Mas Edward está certo: Há uma chance de dar certo. E é hora de tentar.

Porque ela é 'nossa' Lily.

"Bella" - E senti a pequena mão afagando meu cabelo. Eu estava dormindo, apoiada contra o peito de Edward. Mas eu tinha certeza que aquela não era sua mão - "Bella" - Ela chamou outra vez, e eu abri os olhos para encará-la.

"Allie" - Eu sorri.

"Oi, Bells" - Alice sorriu de volta - "Como vai o meu sobrinho?"

"Bem" - Eu esfreguei meu rosto, me sentindo sonolenta.

"Raphael é um nome lindo" - Ela sorriu.

"Você soube?"

"É claro que eu soube" - Ela riu, com aquele seu jeito de quem sempre sabia de tudo - "O pequeno anjo da cura"

"E a minha filha, Allie?"

"Alice?" - Ela perguntou com um sorriso largo - "Não se preocupe. As coisas são como devem ser, querida. Alice foi a forma de Deus de te pôr onde você devia estar" - Ela afagou meu cabelo.

"Eu ainda sinto falta dela, Allie"

"E você sempre vai sentir. Mas tem pessoas por perto que também precisam do seu coração" - Alice sorriu abertamente - "Como a Lily"

"Você acha que...?" - Eu comecei a perguntar, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Não precisa ter medo. Siga em frente" - Alice sorriu no exato instante em que acordei com o quarto escuro ao redor.

Edward dormia tranqüilamente, mas Raphael se esticava dentro de meu útero.

"Calma, filho" - Eu afaguei a barriga, por cima da blusa que estava usando.

Eu encarei Edward, dormindo profundamente, com sua expressão quase carrancuda, e sorri. Eu corri um dedo por sua sobrancelha, e afaguei aquele osso forte de sua mandíbula

Eu não entendia porque aquele homem queria entrelaçar sua vida à minha. Mas eu sabia que não diria 'não'.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Aê, Isabella! _**Finalmente resolveu parar de enrolar!  
Eu, por um acaso, avisei que essa fic está acabando? Não?  
(Se esconde atrás do muro) Está acabando...  
Eu, pelas minhas contas, acredito em mais três capítulos.  
E, pelo menos, um extra que já está planejado.**_

Então... É isso.  
O Edward vai casar...  
E não é comigo...

Até sexta-feira.

REVIEWS:

May: Sim, sua review carregou dessa vez. Esse Fanfiction anda dando todo tipo de problema mesmo..

Vanessa Dark: Menina, você sumiu mesmo! Perdeu uma porção de coisas! Ainda bem que já deu para se atualizar.

Phi Cullen: Sinto muito, a Bella quer adotar a Lily e ela chegou primeiro na fila. Rsrsrs

DeniseBelle26: A Lily é uma fofuxinha mesmo. E, se Deus quiser, e a assistente social ajudar, logo-logo será uma Dwyer-Cullen.

La Noite: A Bella já vai adotar a Lily! Será que vocês podem parar de querer roubar a pequenininha?

Maah: bom... Quem o Edward não transformaria em uma tarada, não é mesmo? Rsrsrs

Carol Machado: obrigada pela review, adorei, mas... O que diabos é erisipela? Rsrsrs

Rosana Tecshu: A Lily é quase um espelhinho a Bella, neh? Por isso que a Bella tem tanto medo de vê-la machucada.

Deh M Oliveira: SIM! Edward, o bonito, e Bella, a preocupada, cuidarão da Lily! Nem que demore anos!

Daia Matos: ah, e quem teria coragem de devolver aquela coisinha linda?

Biana: Eu acho (é, eu sou a autora, mas tem coisas que eu 'acho') - Eu acho que a Lily não se lembra realmente das coisas. Mas crianças são 'esponjinhas' e manifestam muitas coisas que só ficaram no subconsciente.

_**Tati Campello: Hum... **__**Que safadinha! Já pensou logo no namoradinho, é? Rsrsrs**_

Sofia-pt: Tartarugas Ninjas era ótimo! Os desenhos de antes eram bem mais legais! _**Rsrsrs**_

Deh C: Ok,ok... _**Não está mais aqui quem falou. Pode sonhar a vontade! Rsrsrs**_

Vivicki: Pronto! A gente adota a criança! Rsrsrs

Ab Winchester: Já pararam. Agora tem ver com o sr. Juiz.

Isa Alonso: Ah, eu não sei se vamos saber da mãe da Lily... Pelo menos não enquanto ela for criança... (é, eu não quero falar de gente ruim e eu acho que a mãe dela era ruim)

Priii: Já disse que a Lily é de Beward! Parem de querer roubar a criancinha deles!

_**Luna Stew: pronto! **__**Ela já aceitou! Ninguém resiste tanto tempo ao charme de Dona Emily.**_

LeCullen: Bom, nesse capítulo eu falei da gravidez, neh? 7 meses. Só mais dois até Raphael nascer.

Isa Stream: menina! Não pode pôr na review que eute mandei fotos! Olha o FBI aí! Rsrsrs

Belle: Ela já tinha percebido que a Lily faz parte da vida deles. Só não queria admitir.

Amanda Regina Magatti: "Ed leopardo"? Que isso, gente? Rsrsrs

Kellynha Cullen: ain, não fizeram nada, não. Ela só tem medo assim, medo que nasce com a pessoa mesmo. Eu não ia escrever uma maldade dessas (Minha cota de maldade acabou. Principalmente com criança)


	59. Cap 55 Planejando

**Capítulo 55: Planejando**

_PDV BELLA_

Eu levantei pela manhã e tomei meu café com Edward antes que ele fosse para o trabalho.

Os dias estavam até um pouco vazios agora que eu havia terminado o curso e minhas horas de estágio.

Rosalie quase chorou quando nós a avisamos que Emmett precisaria de outra secretária, mas acabou entendendo. De qualquer forma, mesmo que eu quisesse continuar lá, eu estava prestes a precisar de minha licença maternidade.

E Rosalie era uma pessoa solidária com assuntos maternos.

Eu não tinha nada para fazer a manhã toda, então tomei um banho relaxante e coloquei uma roupa que me deixasse o mais confortável possível com aquela barriga e tudo mais.

Raph era um grande garoto e estava sempre tentando encontrar espaço dentro de mim. O que muitas vezes me deixava meio sem ar. E ainda temos dois meses pela frente...

Eu desembaracei meu cabelo e andei até a sala, pensando se eu seria capaz de cozinhar alguma coisa para o jantar.

Eu e Edward havíamos decidido nos casar. E parecia um bom motivo para ter algum tipo de comemoração. Mesmo que fosse apenas comer aspargos no sofá da sala.

A campainha tocou e eu andei até a porta para atendê-la.

"Rose?" - Eu fiquei surpresa em encontrar minha cunhada do outro lado da porta. 'Minha cunhada'... Era engraçado usar tal palavra.

"Bom dia, pequeno raio de sol" - Ela sorriu abertamente, com aquele seu sorriso-Cullen. 'Filho, grave bem esse sorriso. Mamãe precisa que você nasça com ele, ok?'

"Bom dia" - Eu franzi um pouco a testa imaginando se eu tinha alguma dica sobre o porque dela estar aqui.

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro que sim" - Eu abri caminho para que ela passasse.

"Edward me ligou agora pela manhã e me disse que vocês finalmente decidiram se casar"

"Oh..." - Eu sorri.

"Parabéns, querida" - Rosalie sorriu de volta.

"Obrigada"

"A questão é" - Ela começou a falar, se sentando no sofá e abrindo sua bolsa - "Temos coisas a resolver. Um casamento tem muitos detalhes a se considerar"

"Ah..." - Eu meio que gaguejei, confusa, vendo Rosalie tirar seu pequeno computador pessoal da bolsa.

"Edward me disse que pretende se casar ainda antes do bebê nascer. Você concorda com isso? Porque isso nos dá um tempo muito limitado"

"Ele prefere assim" - Eu dei de ombros - "Para mim, tanto faz"

"Para você tanto faz?" - Rosalie me olhou, quase ofendida.

"Eu só me importo que seja ele, Rose. Todo o resto, são detalhes"

"Oh, Bella... Que bonitinho, querida" - Ela franziu seu nariz - "Bom, acho que vou ter que lidar com isso. Sem você para se opor, eu não tenho qualquer força contra o Edward"

"Força contra o Edward?" - Eu quase ri.

"Sim, para mudarmos a data para depois do nascimento do Raph. Teríamos muito mais tempo para planejar a cerimônia"

"Deixa eu ver se entendi... Nós estamos planejando o casamento?"

"Isso" - Ela assentiu, mexendo em seu computador - "Agora, sente-se aqui. Nós temos muito o que conversar"

Rosalie me fez milhares de perguntas sobre minhas preferências sobre coisas que eu não fazia idéia do que tinham a ver com casamentos.

"Então... Você realmente não quer uma grande festa?"

"Eu não tenho ninguém para convidar, Rose. Para mim, se vocês estiverem lá - além do Edward, é claro - Já parece ótimo"

"Usar vestido de noiva...?" - Ela testou minha reação.

"Olha só para essa barriga!" - Eu ri - "Você acha mesmo que eu vou caber dentro de um vestido de noiva? Tirando que... Não é bem como se eu pudesse entrar em uma igreja usando branco…"

"Oras, Bella! Como se alguém ainda se importasse realmente com isso" - Rosalie riu - "Você acha mesmo que essas garotas usando branco conservaram sua pureza? Bom... Eu posso te dizer que cometi esse pecado..."

"Rose!" - Eu ri alto.

"Mas se você prefere usar outra cor, eu não vejo problema algum"

"Nada de vestido de noiva, por favor. E nada de festa grande. É só uma pequena cerimônia, nós assinamos os papéis, e pronto"

"Ah, Bella! Nem parece que estamos falando de um casamento!"

"Eu amo o seu irmão, Rosalie. E eu já me considero casada com ele. Nós moramos juntos, nós vamos ter um filho, nós dividimos nossas vidas e nos damos muito bem. O papel... É pela Lily. E pelo Edward. Porque, de alguma maneira, para ele, isso parece que importa"

"E para você não importa..."

"É só um papel" - Eu dei de ombros - "O Edward faz questão que eu use o nome dele e isso tudo. Mas é só um papel. Minha alma já é dele. Meu corpo, minha vida..."

"Ok..." - Rosalie sorriu - "Uma cerimônia simples, antes do bebê nascer. Mesmo assim precisamos resolver algumas coisas"

"Tudo bem"

"E precisamos decidir que tipo de vestido você quer usar. Se bem que... Acho melhor resolvermos primeiro que tipo de cerimônia vamos fazer"

"Bem discreta. A mais discreta possível"

"Ok... Que tal se nós... Fizermos uma cerimônia bem pequenininha, com um juiz de paz, no finalzinho da tarde... Bom, pode ser... No quintal de casa"

Eu sorri com a idéia de nos casarmos no quintal da casa de Rosalie. Eles tinham um daqueles quintais com gramado nos fundos da casa, onde você facilmente poderia imaginar um casamento daqueles de cinema.

"Vocês escolhem roupas simples, fluidas... Nós podemos escolher um tema..."

"Um tema?"

"É" - Rosalie assentiu - "Um tema, uma cor, uma coisa que você goste muito, como cinema, ou uma música... Sei lá! Pode ser qualquer coisa"

"Hum... Eu não sei..."

"Não há nada que você realmente ame muito?" - Rosalie tentou forçar minha memória.

"Tem. O Edward. Por mim, o tema pode ser ele" - Eu brinquei e Rosalie riu.

"Ah, claro! Bom, acho que não precisamos realmente de um tema... Vamos começar então, fazendo a lista de convidados. Quem você quer que esteja lá?"

"Hum... Eu, o Edward, o Raph... A Lily... Será que a diretora vai me deixar trazê-la? Porque... Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse lá"

"Nós vamos dar um jeito" - Rosalie afirmou com um sorriso - "Afinal, nós vamos precisar de alguém para levar as alianças"

"Espero que sim" - Eu sorri de volta, embora estivesse apreensiva - "Então... Vocês, e o Seth... A Carmelita... E a Ângela, a sobrinha dela, que me ajudou muito"

"Claro"

"Bom, para mim, é só. Agora tem que ver com o Edward se ele quer convidar mais alguém. Talvez, ele... Talvez ele queira convidar o seu pai"

"Hum... Duvido. E também não sei se Carlisle se lançaria da Europa para vir ao casamento"

"Bom, tem que ver com o Edward..."

"Claro, claro" - Ela assentiu, claramente mudando de assunto - "Então, até então, são vocês dois, eu e o Emm, a Carmelita e a Ângela - Seis adultos e duas crianças"

"E o Raph" - Eu sorri.

"E o Raph" - Rosalie concordou, acariciando minha barriga.

Nós ainda conversamos sobre minhas preferências de cardápios e etc. E Rosalie se encarregou de encontrar o "lugar perfeito" e me ajudar a ter o "mini casamento" mais perfeito do mundo.

"Mini casamento?" - Eu ri da expressão que nunca havia escutado antes.

"Mini casamento, Bella! Eles são uma tendência no mundo todo!"

"Bom, se você diz..."

Logo após a hora do almoço, Edward ligou avisando que iria chegar tarde. Ele tinha que jantar com alguns clientes.

Eu e Rosalie ainda estávamos à mesa, provando da torta que Carmelita trouxe como sobremesa.

"Você pode jantar lá em casa, se quiser" - Rosalie ofereceu - "Para não ficar aqui sozinha"

"Imagina, Rose. Eu não quero dar trabalho. E eu já estou bem acostumada a ficar sozinha - Passei quase a vida toda assim"

"Você é quem sabe. Mas não nos daria trabalho algum. E faz um tempão que vocês não vão nos visitar"

"Eu vou combinar com o Edward de irmos juntos" - Eu sorri, um pouco sem humor, lembrando que, na última vez em que estivemos lá, Lily estava conosco.

Eu e Rosalie fomos juntas buscar Seth na escolinha que ele estava frequentando agora. Meu coração se apertou ao ver tantas crianças saindo de suas "aulas" e imaginar que minha Lily estava perdendo tudo aquilo.

Ela era tão inteligente. Ela poderia aproveitar cada segundo da escola. Eu tinha certeza disso. Era absolutamente ridículo que ela estivesse perdendo preciosos minutos da pré-escola.

Nós pegamos o sorridente Seth e seguimos para o Orfanato.

Eu me senti um pouquinho melhor quando Lily sorriu ao me ver entrar. Ela não correu em minha direção, então eu andei até ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

"Então... Não ganho um 'oi'?"

"Oi" - Ela sorriu amplamente antes de jogar seus bracinhos em voltade minha cintura - "Você ainda 'tá triste?"

"Já estou melhor"

"Você ficou triste comigo?"

"Claro que não" - Eu sorri, afagando seu cabelo - "Você só me deixa bem feliz"

"Mesmo?" - Seus olhinhos brilharam.

"Hu-hum"

A diretora me chamou para uma conversa em sua sala. A princípio fiquei apreensiva, mas ela tentou me tranquilizar.

"Me desculpe se lhe dei a impressão errada, Isabella. Em nenhum momento eu queria te desestimular a tentar a adoção da Emily. Eu apenas quis lhe alertar que as coisas podem não ser tão fáceis. Mas, se vocês têm mesmo interesse na adoção, saiba que nós vamos fazer o possível para ajudá-la"

Eu lhe contei que estávamos tentando resolver todas as questões e que até iríamos nos casar. E ela até mesmo me deu algumas dicas sobre como deveríamos proceder.

Nossa tarde, por fim, foi muito divertida e Rosalie se ofereceu para me deixar em casa, para que eu não precisasse chamar um táxi.

Carmelita estava indo embora quando eu cheguei, mas se ofereceu para cozinhar alguma coisa para o meu jantar.

"Não precisa se preocupar, Carmela. Eu me viro"

"Edward vai ficar bravo se a menina não comer direito"

"Prometo que como alguma coisa bem saudável" - Eu ri.

"Amanhã vou perguntar ao senhor Edward" - Carmelita ameaçou e eu ri ainda mais.

"Ok! Agora os dois estão me vigiando, é?"

"Vigiando, não. Nós estamos cuidando da menina"

"Está bem, está bem. Eu prometo que vou me comportar"

"Acho bom" - Carmelita depositou um beijo em minha bochecha - "Tem salada na geladeira"

"Obrigada, Carmela"

"Não estou fazendo nada além da minha obrigação"

"Não. Você faz bem mais que a sua obrigação. Você cuida de mim como se fosse da família"

"Vocês três são minhas crianças" - Carmelita sorriu.

Edward demorou tanto a chegar. E eu andava sentindo tanto sono, cada dia mais... Que resolvi ir me deitar um pouco.

Eu acordei com seus lábios brincando em minha nuca e abri os olhos, dando de cara com o relógio na mesa de cabeceira.

Passava pouco das dez da noite.

Tudo bem que nem era tão tarde assim, mas era muito mais tarde do que ele costumava chegar.

"Oi, meu amor" - Ele correu o nariz pela curva atrás da minha orelha e eu me arrepiei.

"Você demorou" - É claro que eu não ia me entregar assim tão fácil.

"Eu avisei que ia demorar" - Ele continuou brincando com seus lábios em minha orelha.

"Você bebeu?"

"Duas doses de uísque"

"E dirigiu depois?"

"Eu estou bem, Bella"

"Mas poderia ter causado um acidente"

"Eu juro que meus reflexos estão bem" - Ele mordeu a curva do meu pescoço. Não forte demais a ponto de machucar, mas forte o suficiente a ponto de me fazer arfar de prazer.

"Edward..."

"Estava com saudade de você" - Sua mão começou a levantar minha blusa - "Sinto muito ter demorado. Eu tive que ir com o Emmett. São clientes importantes"

"Tinha mulher?" - Eu fiquei surpresa ao ouvir Edward suspirar com a minha pergunta.

"Tinha" - Ele afirmou e eu senti meu corpo travar por um segundo - "Os clientes chamaram umas garotas para nossa mesa"

"Eles não sabem que o Emmett é casado?" - Eu perguntei, me sentindo irritada de repente.

"Claro que sabem, amor. Mas eles não se importam. Na verdade, alguns deles também eram casados..."

"Você..." - Eu engoli em seco - "Ficou com alguma delas?"

"Bella... Mas é claro que não!"

Eu me virei para encará-lo - "Nem sentiu vontade?"

"Não. Eu não senti vontade" - Edward respondeu olhando em meus olhos - "Você sente vontade de ficar com outras pessoas?"

"Não"

"Então porque você pensa que eu sentiria?"

"Todo mundo diz que os homens tem uma predisposição genética a serem poligâmicos"

"Eu não quero ser poligâmico. Eu amo você"

"Mas falam tanto que os homens separam muito bem tesão de amor, e..." - Eu meio que dei de ombros.

"Eu amo você" - Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, sendo tão delicado quanto se ele estivesse segurando uma flor a ponto de perder as pétalas - "E eu sinto muito tesão por você. E eu não preciso de mais ninguém"

Eu o olhei, imaginando que não podia existir no mundo um homem tão incrível quanto Edward Cullen.

"O que?" - Ele perguntou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"Eu não disse nada"

"Mas está na sua cara que você quer perguntar mais alguma coisa"

"É que... Você podia voltar a fazer aquilo que estava fazendo?"

"O que eu estava fazendo?" - Edward perguntou sinceramente.

"Beijar meu pescoço daquele jeito"

"Claro" - Edward sorriu lindamente antes de afundar seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço outra vez.

"Hum" - Eu gemi baixinho enquanto deixava meus dedos se afundarem em seu cabelo lindo e macio.

Edward beijou e mordeu e acariciou meu pescoço até que eu já estava sentindo meu corpo mole e totalmente relaxado.

"Faz amor comigo" - Eu sussurrei para ele.

"Achei que você não fosse pedir nunca" - Ele brincou - "Vira. É melhor para não te machucar"

Eu fiquei de costas para ele, e Edward colocou um travesseiro entre meus joelhos.

Nós vínhamos experimentando todo tipo de posição que diziam ser mais confortáveis para uma mulher grávida.

Edward tambén vinha sendo extremamente carinhoso e delicado. Não que ele não fosse antes, mas... Ele vinha sendo mais. Só isso.

"Eu amo você" - Ele sussurrou em minha orelha - "E só você, minha gatinha"

Nós fizemos amor calmamente, de maneira carinhosa, sem nenhuma pressa... Eu suspirei com um sorriso, quando Edward me abraçou apertado após ter gozado, e depositou um beijo em minha bochecha.

"Rosalie veio aqui" - Eu sussurrei, com minha respiração ainda um pouco ofegante.

"Eu sei" - Eu pude ouvir o sorriso na voz de Edward - "Ela me ligou"

"Você quer convidar mais alguém?"

"Não"

"Nem seu pai, Edward?"

"Não" - Ele afirmou - "Eu não quero ninguém lá que não possa estar feliz por nós dois"

"Está bem..." - Eu murmurei.

"Ela disse que encontrou o lugar perfeito para nosso 'mini caamento'" - Edward riu.

"Ah, é?" - Eu me virei um pouco para vê-lo - "Onde?"

"Eu não sei. Ele não quis me contar"

"Ah..." - Eu acho que nunca me senti tão curiosa.

"Mas ela nos convidou para tomar café da manhã com eles, e disse que conta tudo lá. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo" - Eu assenti, com um sorriso.

"E... Eu falei com o melhor advogado que temos sobre a papelada da adoção e ele vai nos ajudar"

"Ah, Edward" - Eu sorri.

"Ele disse que vamos deixar tudo pronto. Só esperando nossa certidão de casamento. E, assim, que nos casarmos, ele vai dar entrada no pedido"

"E o que ele acha? Que nós vamos conseguir?"

"Ele acha que... Para tudo tem um jeito. E ele vai encontrar o nosso"

"Então você acha que nós vamos conseguir?"

"Acho" - Edward sorriu orgulhoso.

"Obrigada" - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o beijei - "Você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo"

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_******

**Ain, Isabella...****  
****O Edward faz você a mulher mais feliz e todas nós mulheres exigentes demais...****  
****Mas, ok.******

**Vou responder minhas reviews, nos vemos segunda-feira, e... Parem de me ameaçar, por favor?******

**Beijos.******

**REVIEWS:******

**Na Cullen: Vai ser um casamento fofo, e eu acho que a Bella está mais calminha agora, neh?******

**Vanessa Dark: Eu sei que todo mundo achou a diretora do mal, mas ela só estava fazendo o trabalho dela. Adotar não é uma decisão fácil, e ela precisa ter certeza que as pessoas estão levando isso a sério.******

**Maah: Papai-Noel é bom, tá? E ele sabe que tudo tem começo, meio e fim! E olha que os meus fins sempre demoram a chegar!******

**Rosana Tecshu: Sim, a adoção não é nada fácil! Por isso, a Bella vai ter que se dispor a enfrentar muita coisa se quiser mesmo levar até o fim! E sim, eu tenho um novo projeto, é Beward, mas eu ainda preciso estruturá-lo direitinho.******

**Luna Stew: Pois é! 55 capítulos! Eu já escrevi bastante, vai? Não sejam más comigo!******

**Carol Machado: você vê como são as coisas... Bella com tanto, nós com tão pouco...******

**Isa Stream: Aff, Docinho! Você anda tão sumida. E sonolenta... E sem saber o dia da semana em que estamos... Você está bem?******

**Tati Campello: Eu continuo achando que a dona diretora só estava tentando alertar a Bella das dificuldades que ela vai enfrentar, gente!******

**La Noite: Dá vontade, mas já tem gente que chegou na fila primeiro. Unf!******

**Lunna Cullen: Mas esse é o momento de ir. Enquanto ainda está deixando saudades! Rsrsrs******

**Sofia-pt: 1) PARA DE ME AMEAÇAR. 2) O que é um boneco de treta? É... Massinha de modelar?******

**Deh M. oliveira: A diretora queria deixar claro as dificuldades. Tem que querer muito para levar uma adoação até o fim.******

**Kellynha Cullen: Leia a review aí de cima.******

**Daia Matos: Sim. Se eles não estiverem dispostos a enfrentar os empecilhos, não merecem a Lily, ué!******

**Isa Alonso: Não vai ter a Alice, mas também não vai ter mega casamento. Então, Tia Rose organiza o mini-tendência e vai ficar tudo bem.******

**Gláucia S: espere e verás! Rsrsrs******

**Belle: Pensando na próxima... ;-)******

**Deh C: Como assim acabando "já"? Quase 60 capítulos! E sim, estou pensando na próxima "já". Rsrsrs******

**Vivicki: Tadinha da menina! Ela é complexada mesmo, mas ela já sofreu tanto, tia vivi...**


	60. Cap 56 The Big Mini Wedding

_**Capítulo 56: The Big Mini Wedding**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Como alguém pode dormir sentindo um mundo girando na sua cabeça? E no coração... E um bebê agitadíssimo, igualzinho a mãe.

"Rosalie vai ficar tão brava quando souber que passamos a noite acordados" - Edward riu, trazendo um copo d'água para mim.

"E o Emmett vai fazer piadinhas sobre estarmos arruinando a Lua-de-Mel. Afinal, amanhã nós vamos estar caindo de sono"

"Hum... Nós ainda temos muitos dias para comemorar"

"E já arruinamos a Lua-de-Mel há muito tempo" - Eu ri, indicando minha barriga.

"Ah, não fale assim do meu bebê" - Edward me deu aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto - "Ele não arruinou nada. Ele é nosso tesouro"

"É... Eu sei" - Eu afaguei uma ponta formada em minha barriga. Eu havia acabado de completar os oito meses de gravidez e Raph realmente estava ficando sem espaço.

Hoje, no fim da tarde, eu e Edward iríamos nos casar.

Rosalie acabou mudando muitos planos e nós iríamos nos casar em um cartório, diante de um juiz de paz. E a festa seria em um Pub, no melhor estilo londrino.

"Um pub?" - Edward estranhou quando Rosalie nos contou.

"Bella disse que, se fosse escolher um tema para o casamento, o tema seria você. Então, eu pensei: O que há em Edward de diferente? Há nossa parte britânica, e você e o Emmett adorarem os pubs..."

"Mas não é lugar para um casamento!" - Edward reclamou.

"Não é lugar para um casamento tradicional. Mas o que há de tradicional nesse casamento? E, além do mais, não é o 'casamento' que vai acontecer lá. É só a festa"

"Eu não sei... O que você acha, Bella?"

"Ah..." - Eu meio que gaguejei.

"Oras, Edward! Você nem viu o lugar ainda! É um pub lindíssimo!"

"Que pub?" - Edward desafiou.

"O Quinn's. Se você quiser, podemos ir até lá para vocês conhecerem"

"O Quinn's? Isso fica... Há umas sete quadras da nossa casa, Rose"

"A Bella gostou da idéia" - Rosalie me apontou - "Olha só como ela sorriu"

"Você gostou?" - Edward me perguntou.

"Eu gosto da idéia de ter sempre por perto o lugar em que vamos comemorar nosso casamento..."

"Você não acha estranho ser em pub?" - Edward fez uma pequena careta.

"Não" - Eu dei de ombros - "A Rose está certa: O que há de tradicional entre nós dois? É o nosso casamento. Quem se importa com o resto? Um pub, ou a sala dessa casa... Um parque... É a nossa felicidade. Não é o lugar"

"Está bem" - Edward sorriu - "Nós vamos deixar a Rose fazer o que quiser com a festa"

"Oh, Thanks Gosh!" - Rosalie soltou o ar, exagerando no drama - "Pelo menos essa menina põe algum juízo nessa sua cabeça oca, Eddie-red"

"Eddie-red?" - Emmett riu.

"Nossos primos chamavam Edward assim quando chegamos à Europa, por causa de seu cabelo acobreado"

"Eddie-red... Sabe que eu gostei?"

"Ah, cala a boca, McCarty!"

"Calma, mon ami" - Emmett riu mais ainda.

"Pensando em que?" - Eu fui acordada minhas lembranças por um beijo de Edward em minha têmpora.

"Em tudo..."

"Hum... Você pensa rápido" - Edward brincou, rindo baixinho.

"Sabia que você me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo?" - Eu me virei para olhá-lo e ele sorriu.

"Bom, esse é exatamente o meu trabalho" - Edward sorriu, presunçoso.

"E amanhã vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida"

"Da minha também" - Edward sorriu - "Pelo menos até o Raph nascer"

"Hum..." - Eu fiz um biquinho - "Então minha vitória não vai durar muito. Logo-logo o Raph vai nascer"

"Mas aí, eu vou ter dois dias mais felizes da minha vida! Empatados. Pelo menos até nós conseguirmos adotar a Lily"

"Parece que vem vindo um montão de coisa boa por aí" - Eu ri.

"Vem" - Edward assentiu - "Eu tenho certeza. A partir de agora, só virão coisas boas para nós. Para a nossa família"

"Deus te ouça" - Eu sussurrei, como em um desejo.

"Ele já ouviu" - Edward sussurrou de volta - "Aliás, Ele me deu vocês. Ele me deu tudo sem nem que eu soubesse o que devia pedir. Definitivamente, alguém lá no céu gosta muito de mim"

"É porque você é bonito" - Eu sorri - "As pessoas bonitas costumam conquistar todo mundo mesmo"

"Ah, é? Quer dizer que eu sou só bonito? Mais nada?"

"Não" - Eu afaguei seu rosto - "'Mais nada', não. Você é o meu tudo"

"Hum... Prefiro assim" - Edward sorriu lindamente torto.

"Presunçoso" - Eu ri.

"Só porque eu tenho a mulher mais linda desse mundo" - Ele me beijou, com aquele seu jeito deliciosamente carinhoso.

"Hum..." - Eu sorri quando Edward quebrou nosso beijo.

"Nós devíamos tentar dormir, meu anjo. A Rosalie vai ficar irada conosco se você estiver com olheiras amanhã"

"Amanhã? Hoje" - Eu corrigi.

"Uh! É mesmo! Nem tinha me dado conta que era realmente tão tarde! Você devia descansar, meu anjo" - Edward se ajeitou, me trazendo para seus braços.

"Eu não sei se consigo. Estou agitada demais"

"Quer que eu... Bom, eu posso ligar sua caixinha de música"

Edward sabia que ouvir a música da caixinha que ele havia me dado em meu último aniversário sempre me ajudava a relaxar, então eu concordei em me deitar em seus braços, ouvindo sua música, tentando descansar para o nosso "mini grande dia".

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Uau..." - Eu sorri vendo Bella se olhar no espelho, usando seu vestido azul claro, preso logo acima da barriga, marcando as novas curvas que nosso bebê havia causado em seu corpo.

Eu me surpreendi quando ela me olhou de volta com uma expressão um tanto indecifrável - "O que foi, meu anjo?"

"Ah, eu... Estou... Meio enorme"

"Imagina, anjo" - Eu firmei meu sorriso - "Você está linda"

"Tem certeza?" - Bella me olhou quase que com uma careta.

"Claro que sim, amor. Tirando todo o resto, você fica maravilhosa de azul"

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou profundamente - "Acho que eu estou meio nervosa"

"Por quê?" - Eu me aproximei e afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

"Por que eu nunca casei antes?" - Bella fez parecer uma pergunta e eu ri.

"Vai ficar tudo bem" - Eu beijei sua fronte - "É só um pedaço de papel. Lembra?" - Eu tentei acalmá-la com aquilo que ela mesma vivia dizendo.

"Eu sei... Mas o meu coração está acelerado"

"Quer desistir?"

"Não" - Bella responde prontamente e eu sorri ao ver sua decisão - "De jeito nenhum"

"Então fica calma. Vai ficar tudo bem"

"Está bem" - Bella respirou profundamente - "Eu vou colocar minha sapatilha"

"Isso" - E beijei sua bochecha - "A Rosalie vai buscar a Lily e deixar ela e o Seth com a Carmelita no Quinn's, aí eles vão para o cartório e nos encontram lá"

Rosalie havia organizado tudo, e ela e Emmett também seriam nossas testemunhas no casamento. Carmelita e Ângela iam ficar com as crianças, nos esperando voltar. E Bella havia ficado radiante quando a diretora nos deixou levar Lily.

Eu terminei de vestir meu terno e ajudei Bella a colocar sua sapatilha que teimava em não entrar. Ela já estava com quase 37 semanas e Dr. Gerandy pediu que Bella evitasse fazer esforços demais.

Se bem que, com a barriga grande como estava, nem que Bella quisesse, ela conseguiria fazer grandes esforços.

Dr. Gerandy já estava acompanhando as últimas semanas da gravidez bem de perto e nós tínhamos estado em seu consultório ontem para garantir que estaria tudo bem para o casamento.

"Ai, eu preciso pegar o buquê" - Bella saiu do quarto, andando com aquele jeito um pouco engraçado das grávidas, com seu centro de gravidade alterado.

"Gosh... Você está tão linda" - Eu sorri quando a vi voltando da cozinha, com seu vestido azul e seu cabelo simplesmente solto, deixando leves cachos cair sobre os ombros.

"Pára, Edward" - Bella riu baixinho, corando.

"Você é linda" - Eu sussurrei, puxando-a para junto de mim, passando um braço por sua cintura - "Eu estou tão orgulhoso por me casar com uma mulher como você"

"Você também está um gato" - Bella riu, revirando os olhos - "Mas, de qualquer forma, quando é que você não está?"

Eu ri, sentindo meu celular vibrando no bolso.

"Rosalie" - Eu indiquei para Bella antes de atender - "Hey, Rose"

"Diga que vocês dois estão prontos. Nós estamos deixando as crianças no Quinn's agora e já vamos para o cartório"

"Prontíssimos e na porta"

"Ótimo. Nos vemos lá" - Rosalie assentiu - "E... Eu estou muito orgulhosa do meu irmãozinho" - Ela acrescentou, usando uma vozinha melosa.

"Obrigado, Rose" - Eu sorri.

"Lily mandou um beijo para vocês e o Raph"

"Diga a ela que todos nós estamos mandando outro"

"Está bem. Fique calmo, respire fundo, dirija com cuidado, e nós nos encontramos no cartório"

"Ok" - Eu ri da maneira como ela falou tudo rápido demais - "Tchau, Rose. Até logo mais"

Eu guardei o celular e olhei para Bella - "E então? Pronta?"

Bella respirou fundo e deu uma ajeitada no vestido - "Pronta" - Ela sorriu, apesar de estar claramente nervosa.

"Lily mandou um beijo. Para você e para o Raph"

"Ah..." - Bella se derreteu em um sorriso - "Ela é... Incrível"

"Até o fim da semana, Bella" - Eu afirmei, segurando sua mão - "Até o fim da semana nós vamos dar entrada nos papéis. E nós não vamos desistir enquanto não a trouxermos para casa"

"Eu sei" - Bella afirmou, olhando em meus olhos.

"Só que, para isso, nós precisamos nos casar primeiro" - Eu brinquei com ela e Bella riu baixinho.

"Acho que devíamos ir, então. Antes que Rosalie ligue outra vez"

"Acho bom" - Eu abri a porta e mantive minha mão na base de suas costas, ajudando Bella a caminhar até o carro.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Quanto mais nós nos aproximávamos do cartório, mais eu comecei a ver tudo quase como uma experiência extra-corpórea. As ruas, os carros lá fora... Tudo hoje parecia meio diferente. Meio estranho.

Nós esperamos até que Rosalie e Emmett chegassem. O cartório estava tranqüilo e nós logo fomos para a sala reservada às celebrações.

Eu fiquei realmente surpresa ao descobrir que nós tínhamos um fotógrafo. Eu não havia mesmo pensado sobre isso, mas imaginei que realmente iria precisar de provas para acreditar nesse dia.

Rosalie deu uma última ajeitada em meu cabelo e me pediu que respirasse fundo antes que entrássemos na sala.

"Não fique nervosa. Está tudo bem" - Ela sorriu.

"Eu sei" - Eu tentei sorrir de volta.

Edward mantinha seu grande sorriso no rosto e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para ele, enquanto o juiz lia monotonamente o termo de casamento.

Eu escutava as palavras, mas elas não pareciam estar aqui. Nada parecia... EU não estava aqui.

"Isabella Marie Dwyer, que passa a assinar Isabella Marie Cullen" - Eu sorri quando o juiz falou.

Minha mente correu até Jasper e eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos com a saudade de meu irmão. Eu daria tudo para que ele estivesse aqui. Ele e Alice. E minha pequena Alice Elizabeth também.

Eu já havia perdido tantas pessoas...

Edward secou uma lágrima que eu nem havia notado que começava a escorrer. Eu olhei para ele novamente, com um sorriso fraco e ele me devolveu seu lindo sorriso torto.

Eu me forcei a prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo. Até que o juiz perguntou se realmente estávamos ali de livre e espontânea vontade.

Minha vontade era gritar que sim! Que Edward era a única coisa boa que havia tocado minha vida. E que eu desejava ser sua esposa, mulher, amada... Todo e qualquer adjetivo que quisessem usar para me ligar a ele.

Mas eu apenas respondi que 'sim'.

E Edward me deu seu maior sorriso triunfante, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um grande prêmio, antes de concordar ele mesmo com nosso 'contrato de casamento'.

Eu tive que parar um segundo, me concentrando, para assinar corretamente a certidão. Edward assinou logo após, e então nossas testemunhas: Rosalie e Emmett McCarty.

Raph se esticou me deixando um pouco sem ar e Edward afagou minhas costas.

"Tudo bem?" - Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Tudo. Só o Raph querendo me lembrar que também está aqui" - Eu sorri. Edward sorriu de volta, afagando de leve minha barriga.

Nós trocamos nossas alianças e o juiz nos declarou 'casados perante a lei'.

Foi uma cerimônia rápida, não mais que quinze minutos. Para o juiz não parecia ser nada demais - Apenas mais um casamento. Para mim, o dia mais estranhamente feliz de minha vida.

Eu só me senti em meu próprio corpo novamente quando Edward me abraçou e nós nos beijamos rapidamente. Em seus braços, eu me sentia a pessoa mais segura do mundo.

"Eu te amo" - Edward sussurrou baixinho e eu sorri, apoiando minha testa contra a dele.

"Eu também" - Eu o olhei nos olhos - "Você sabe, não sabe? Que eu te amo mais do que tudo nessa vida" - Eu afaguei seu rosto - "Você me faz muito feliz. Você me faz até mesmo alguém melhor"

Edward apenas sorriu novamente e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me beijando devagar.

Emmett se aproximou e limpou sua garganta - "Sinto muito quebrar o clima, mas nós temos que desocupar a sala. Vocês podem deixar o resto para a noite de núpcias"

"Ursão..." - Rosalie riu baixinho - "E então... Será que eu posso abraçar meu irmãozinho?"

"Claro, Rosalie" - Edward me soltou para que nós pudéssemos abraçar nossos 'padrinhos'.

"Parabéns, Belly-Belly" - Emmett me abraçou delicadamente. Agora que a minha barriga estava grande, ele sempre me abraçava assim. Eu podia imaginar que Edward deveria tê-lo ameaçado de alguma maneira - "Agora você é minha segunda garota-Cullen preferida"

"Obrigada, Emm" - Eu sorri.

Rosalie também se aproximou, já com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e me abraçou - "Sinto muito por tudo que você passou. Inclusive por tudo aquilo que eu te fiz passar. Espero que hoje seja um novo bom começo para todo nós"

"Eu sei que é" - Eu sorri para ela.

Nós quatro entramos em nossos carros, seguindo para o Quinn's. Edward segurou minha mão o tempo todo e eu sorri como boba, olhando sua aliança brilhante contra o volante do Volvo.

"Feliz?" - Ele perguntou quando nós paramos em um farol vermelho.

"Demais" - Eu sorri amplamente e Edward sorriu de volta.

Nós logos estávamos no Quinn's e eu me surpreendi quando fomos recebidos pelas palmas de nossos convidados e os funcionários do pub.

Lily estava nos olhando toda orgulhosa e eu senti as lágrimas rolando assim que eu a abracei.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui, minha pequenininha" - Eu a abracei o mais apertado que pude.

Rosalie havia preparado absolutamente tudo! Tínhamos um cardápio incrível e doces maravilhosos.

A administração do Quinn's também nos ofereceu um bolo que estava realmente fantástico! E depois de algum tempo, todos nós estávamos total fartos com tanta comida.

Edward aproveitou a oportunidade para contar à Lily que estávamos dando entrada em seu processo de adoção.

Seus olhinhos brilharam tão lindamente e ela nos agradeceu tanto e tanto que... Bom, é claro que eu chorei! Conhecer o rostinho de Raph e levar nossa Lily para casa era tudo o que faltava para que eu fosse absolutamente feliz.

Carmelita contou suas histórias sobre o tempo em que Edward era um moço 'solteiro' e sobre como ele mudou quando eu cheguei a Seattle.

Ângela falou sobre o tempo que eu passei em sua casa e Edward sussurrou em minha orelha, me chamando de 'gatinha', me lembrando o quanto eu havia sido teimosa desde que nos conhecemos.

Nós dois trocamos pequenos carinhos e beijos, e as crianças brigaram como cão e gato.

Quando Emmett começou a fazer piadinhas sobre nossa Lua-de-Mel eu achei que realmente era hora de irmos para casa.

"Acho melhor nós irmos. Ainda temos que levar a Lily"

"Mas você não vai ser a mamãe dela?" - Seth perguntou inocentemente - "Leva ela para sua casa"

"Eu adoraria, Seth. Mas eu ainda não posso"

"É, filho" - Rosalie ajeitou seu cabelo - "Lembra como a mamãe também precisava te levar para o Orfanato? A tia Bella precisa esperar o juiz decidir. Que nem a mamãe fez"

"Mas se a tia Bella quer ser a mamãe da Lily. E a Lily quer ser filha da tia Bella. Porque esse juiz não pode deixar elas morarem juntas de uma vez?"

"Ai, filho" - Rosalie suspirou - "Nós também queríamos que fosse tão simples assim"

"Nós vamos ter que lidar com todas essas perguntas?" - Edward me olhou.

"Acho que sim"

"Gosh..." - Ele riu baixinho.

Continuava sendo difícil levar Lily de volta, mas agora eu tentava me apegar à esperança de que logo aquilo tudo iria acabar, e eu só teria que levá-la até o quarto ao lado, no máximo.

"Até o fim da semana" - Edward sorriu sem humor ao ver meus olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu assenti.

"Eu sei"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Vamos, senhora Cullen! Seu marido está esperando" - Eu ri, chamando Bella para sair do banheiro.

"Calma, marido!" - Bella riu lá de dentro - "Eu realmente estou tentando parecer sensual aqui"

"Ah, Bella! Por favor, não pareça sensual!" - Eu reclamei.

Dr. Gerandy havia nos pedido para evitarmos o 'ato sexual' e a situação não estava fácil. Apesar de ainda estarmos dando uma ou outra 'escapada', eu não precisava que Bella fizesse algo para estar ainda mais sensual.

Ele disse que o sexo liberava algum tipo de hormônio, ou toxina, ou sei-lá-mais-o-que no sangue da mãe que podia apressar o parto.

"Mas é nossa noite de núpcias" - Bella fez um biquinho, enquanto colocava apenas sua cabeça na abertura da porta e escondia seu corpo atrás da madeira.

"Mas você já é deliciosamente sexy sem fazer qualquer coisa para provocar isso. E nós nem deveríamos estar transando mais"

"Você disse que era bom para o bebê saber que nós..."

"Eu sei o que disse, baby" - Eu a interrompi - "Mas foi o médico quem disse que devíamos evitar"

"Mas eu comprei lingerie nova" - Biquinho E lingerie? Realmente está ficando difícil de agüentar.

"Comprou?"

"Hu-hum" - Bella sorriu aquele seu sorriso sapeca.

"E eu posso ver?"

"Achei que você quisesse evitar"

"Ah, mas seria tão triste desperdiçar todo o trabalho que você teve para encontrar uma boa lingerie..."

"É preta" - Ela sorriu.

"Você quer que eu implore para ver?"

Bella saiu de detrás da porta, usando um conjunto de renda preta que deixava sua barriga absolutamente linda. O contraste da cor escura com sua pele quase pálida e a barriga lindamente redonda e exposta.

"E então? Gostou?"

"Trinta e sete semanas ainda é considerado parto prematuro?"

"Ah... Não sei" - Bella franziu seu cenho, pensando.

"Bom, vamos ter que descobrir na prática, senhora Cullen. Por que eu realmente preciso de você. Agora"

"Ok…" - Bella sorriu amplamente.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oi, gente! Como vão vocês?

Bom, eu preciso dizer que realmente estamos acabando na sexta-feira. Não me ameacem - A fic precisa acabar!

E, depois de todo o sofrimento que infligi a esses dois, eles precisam de um bom descanso.

Bom, eu vou responder reviews.

Beijos e até quarta-feira.

REVIEWS:

_Vanessa Dark: Sim, e o Edward e a Bella estão muito dispostos a lutar pela Lily._

_Sofia-pt: Eu fiquei aqui tentando imaginar o que poderia ser um boneco de treta e nada fazia sentido em 'brasileirês'. Aí, como tem muuuitos desenhos que são animações com massa de modelar hoje em dia, eu juntei 2+2 e deu 5! Rsrsrs_

_Carol Machado: A Bella até pensou em mandar o Edward dormir no sofá, mas... ele é tão convincente, com aquelas mordidinhas no pescoço e tudo mais..._

_Maah: Sim, é impossível a fic não ter fim! Vocês iam acabar me abandonando de tanto tédio de ficar sempre na mesma história._

_Deh M. Oliveira: É triste mesmo saber que o fim se aproxima. Mas... tem secar as lágrimas e seguir em frente. E deixar o casalzinho ser feliz!_

_Luna Stew: A Bella não foi muito boa na ceninha, neh? O Edward ganha ela fácil-fácil... tsc, tsc._

_Daia Matos: Até que essa Bella de Segredos foi comportadinha, vai? Em Novos Ares minha Bella tinha cada surto! Rsrsrs_

_Biana: Ah, que coisa feia! Vai ficar sem sobremesa, hein! Rsrsrs – Brincadeirinha. Não tem problema._

_Gláucia S: E não é? Eu só quero saber onde arranjo um desses. Mas aí eu lembro: 'E lá existe um desses?'_

_Isa Stream: Obrigada, Docinho, por postar meu capítulo! Esses dias estava me lembrando que dediquei o capítulo do dia da sua formatura para você e você reclamou que era muito triste! – Além de dar o cano na formatura, dedica capítulo infeliz! Rsrsrs_

_Deh C: Mil capítulos não dá, neh? Nem eu e nem vocês iam agüentar tanta história assim!_

_Vivicki: Eu tenho uma conhecida que sempre me chama de 'Tia Glau' quando quer alguma coisa e eu acho engraçado. Aí, como eu sou besta, repasso a bobagem! Rsrsrs_


	61. Cap 57 Filhos

_**Capítulo 57: Filhos**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Bella foi se deitar antes de mim, parecendo meio pensativa. Eu me deitei junto dela, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

"O que houve, meu anjo?"

"Nada"

"Hey, princesa" - Eu afastei seu cabelo para ver melhor seu rosto - "Conversa comigo, amor"

"Ah" - Bella suspirou pesadamente - "Eu estava pensando na nossa filha..."

"Ah, amor" - Eu segurei sua mão mais forte.

"Edward... Você acha que eu devia ir até o..." - Bella engoliu em seco, sem conseguir terminar a frase - "Você sabe"

"Você quer ir?"

"Eu não sei... Eu... Eu acho que não" - Eu senti meu coração apertado quando a voz de Bella se quebrou. 

"Tudo bem, amor. Tudo bem"

"Eu sou uma pessoa horrível, não sou?" - Bella me olhou ao perguntar.

"Claro que não, meu anjo"

"Eu não quero" - Bella fungou - "Eu não quero ir até lá e ver o meu bebê... Não quero"

"Está tudo bem, anjo... Você não precisa ir" - Eu a abracei mais apertado.

"Mas eu devia... As pessoas devem achar que eu não me importo"

"E quem se importa com o que as outras pessoas pensam, meu amor?

"Eu nunca... Eu nunca tive coragem de ver a... Deus! Eu nem consigo dizer, Edward! Como eu posso ir até lá e ver a prova de que eles nunca mais vão voltar?"

"Você não precisa ir"

"Eu não quero me despedir dela. Eu não quero me despedir do meu irmão, nem da Alice. E muito menos do nosso bebê"

"Eu sei"

"Dói muito" - Bella sussurrou.

"Eu sei" - Eu afaguei seu cabelo. E como eu sabia o tamanho da dor...

"Eu penso nela todos os dias" - Bella confessou.

"Eu também" - Eu sorri sem nenhum humor.

"Eu queria tanto que ela estivesse aqui..."

"Ninguém nunca vai entender. Ninguém nunca vai saber o que nós dois passamos. Só nós sabemos o tamanho da nossa dor, meu anjo"

"Você..." - Bella secou algumas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto - "Você já foi até lá?"

"Já" - Eu confessei.

"Por que você nunca me disse nada?"

"Eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionada a ir até lá também. Você pode enfrentar isso no seu próprio tempo"

"E se eu nunca quiser ir?" - Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Eu acho que você devia"

"Mas eu não quero" - Eu ouvi a voz de Bella se quebrando outra vez.

"Não precisa ser agora, anjo" - Eu sequei suas lágrimas - "Quando você estiver pronta"

"Eu não quero dizer adeus a ela" - Bella me olhou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

"Nós não vamos dizer adeus. Nunca" - Eu segurei seu rosto - "É a nossa filha. Nosso bebê. Nós nunca vamos dizer adeus"

"Você acha que eu estou colocando a Lily no lugar dela?" - Bella perguntou de repente.

"Não" - Eu sorri pensando em nossa outra menininha - "A Lily... Ela é outro anjo para nós. Eu acho que, mesmo que nossa Alice Elizabeth estivesse aqui, mesmo assim, nós nos apaixonaríamos por ela"

"Você acha mesmo?"

"Claro que sim. Um coração tem lugar para muitas crianças"

"Muitas?" - Bella riu, meio sem humor.

"Muitas" - Eu afirmei - "No meu, tem espaço para, pelo menos, mais umas cinco"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella soltou o ar rápido, rindo baixinho - "Só mesmo você para conseguir me fazer rir agora"

"Ah, mas eu não sei porque você está rindo. Eu estou falando muito sério"

"Ah, é?"

"É" - Eu assenti, sério - "Assim que o Raph nascer nós vamos providenciar outro bebê"

"Ah, vamos: A Lily" - Bella brincou - "Aliás... Como vão os papéis?"

"Amor" - Eu ri baixinho - "O advogado já deu a entrada, mas agora nós vamos ter que esperar. Não adianta você ficar ansiosa desse jeito"

"Ah... São esses hormônios que me deixam assim"

"Sei... Esses seus hormônios andam levando a culpa de tudo, hein?"

"Eu preciso aproveitar minhas últimas semanas" - Bella deu de ombros - "Daqui a pouco o Raph nasce e aí? Perco todo o meu poder"

"Até parece" - Eu ri baixinho antes de depositar um beijo em seu queixo - "Você sempre vai ter todo o poder sobre mim"

Bella me olhou muito séria e eu parei, olhando de volta, tentando decifrar o que ela estava pensando - "Você me leva? Ao..." - Ela parou e suspirou profundamente - "Ao... Túmulo"

"Levo" - Eu a abracei apertado e Bella afundou sua cabeça em meu peito - "Mas não agora. Depois que o Raph nascer, está bem?"

Bella apenas assentiu. E eu fiquei feliz em não precisar convencê-la que uma emoção desse tamanho não podia ser nada boa agora - nem para ela, e nem para o bebê.

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Hum, Isabella..." - Dr. Gerandy analisava o aparelho de ultra-som e meu coração ficou meio apertado.

"O que foi, doutor?"

"Calma" - Ele riu um pouco - "Está tudo bem com seu bebê. Aliás, acho que bem demais: Trinta e nove semanas e o pequeno Raphael não está dando qualquer sinal de que pretenda nascer"

"Como assim?" - Edward também pareceu preocupado.

"Nenhuma contração, nenhuma dilatação. A Isabella não teve perda de tampão... Eu acho que o bebê está achando muito confortável ficar aí dentro e não está muito a fim de sair"

"Mas... E agora?"

"Calma, amor" - Edward segurou minha mão apertado.

"Eu vou sugerir uma cesariana" - Dr. Gerandy informou - "Você pode optar por esperar pelo parto normal até o último minuto, mas eu acho que não precisamos correr esse risco"

"Risco?" - Eu me alarmei com a palavra.

"É, se nós adiarmos demais podemos acabar em uma cesariana de emergência e eu acho que não há necessidade disso, não é mesmo?"

"Mas... Eu não sei... O que você acha?" - Eu olhei para Edward precisando de apoio.

"Fica calma, anjo. Nós vamos fazer o que for melhor para vocês dois"

"E o que vai ser o melhor para nós dois?"

"Se vocês quiserem esperar um pouco mais, nós podemos esperar mais uma semana ou algo assim" - Dr. Gerandy indicou - "Eu só quero que vocês fiquem esperando até quarenta e duas semanas e coisas desse tipo"

"Quarenta e duas semanas?" - Eu o olhei chocada - "Quem esperaria isso tudo?"

"Acredite: Algumas pessoas fazem isso" - Dr. Gerandy fez uma careta.

"Tudo bem, eu não vou esperar quarenta e duas semanas de jeito nenhum"

"Então... O que nós devemos fazer, doutor?" - Eu percebi que Edward não havia soltado minha mão nem por um segundo, mesmo que eu estivesse apertando um pouquinho demais.

"Nós podemos deixar a cesariana marcada para a semana que vem. Depois do prazo das quarenta semanas. Nessa semana a lua também vai mudar: É quando costumam acontecer os partos normais. Depois disso, se o bebê continuar sendo preguiçoso, nós partimos para a cirurgia agendada"

"Tudo bem" - Eu respondi um pouco incerta, mas parecia ser bem coerente agir assim.

"Vocês querem escolher algum dia em especial?" - Dr. Gerandy perguntou.

"Dia vinte" - Eu informei.

"Dia vinte... Algum motivo em especial?" - Dr. Gerandy sorriu enquanto anotava alguma coisa.

"Exatamente um mês depois do aniversário do Edward" - Eu sorri para ele e Edward sorriu de volta para mim. Nós havíamos comemorado apenas saindo juntos para jantar, mas eu realmente achava que essa agora era uma data muitíssimo especial para mim.

"Hum... Tudo bem. Todos de acordo?" - Dr. Gerandy riu.

"Bom, acho que só vamos descobrir se o Raph está de acordo se ele colaborar com isso" - Eu ri também.

"Então... Dia vinte. Se o Raphael quiser esperar"

Os primeiros três dias seguintes passaram normalmente. Edward estava me ligando constantemente para saber como 'estávamos'.

Somente quatro dias depois eu senti as primeiras contrações - Eram fracas e nem chegavam a doer de verdade. Quando vinha alguma que fosse um pouquinho mais forte, eu corria anotar o horário, mas elas nunca ficavam regulares.

Mesmo assim eu me senti animada. Agora parecia realmente que estava chegando a hora de conhecer meu anjo Raphael.

Eu só não contei nada ao Edward porque não queria que ele me obrigasse a ficar deitada ou correr para o hospital...

No outro dia, acordei com umas contrações mais regulares, embora continuasse sem dor. Levantei e andei um pouquinho pela casa, porque havia lido que isso ajudava o trabalho de parto a seguir mais rápido.

"Oi" - Eu sorri para o Edward quando ele saiu do banho.

"O que foi?" - Ele me olhou desconfiado.

"Acho que eu estou tendo contrações"

"Gosh! É verdade? O que nós fazemos agora?"

"Eu acho que nós devíamos ligar para o Dr. Gerandy porque ele disse que nós devíamos avisar de qualquer sinal"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ligar" - Edward estava tão bonitinho assim: Meio nervoso, meio emocionado...

O Dr. Gerandy pediu que nós fôssemos até o consultório para que ele pudesse me examinar melhor, e eu disse ao Edward que nós devíamos deixar a malinha, que a Rosalie havia me ajudado a arrumar para a maternidade, no porta-malas do Volvo. Só por precaução.

Meu coração se derreteu totalmente quando eu olhei para o Edward dirigindo e vi uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto.

Quando nós paramos em um farol, eu apenas apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele beijou meu cabelo - "Obrigado, anjo. Obrigado por não ter desistido de me dar um filho"

Assim que nós chegamos, o Dr. Gerandy me examinou e fez um exame chamado 'cardiotoco' - Cartiotocografia Fetal - Para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos do Raph.

Ele nos mostrou que, quando vinham as contrações, o coração do bebê desacelerava e falou que era melhor nós partirmos para a cesariana por que esse podia ser um sinal de que teríamos problemas.

É claro que nós não queríamos nenhum problema com nosso bebê e, como eu realmente não tinha muita preferência quanto a isso antes, e o medico estava dizendo que devíamos seguir para a cesariana... Nós concordamos rapidamente.

"Tudo bem, Isabella. Vocês vão voltar para casa agora e você vai comer alguma coisa não muito pesada no almoço e depois ficar em jejum. As 15H eu quero você no hospital"

"Tudo bem" - Eu sussurrei, em um misto de animação com a chegada do Raph e um medo muito grande de tudo.

Nós havíamos escolhido outro hospital, é claro - Eu não seria capaz de enfrentar o mesmo hospital onde havíamos perdido nossa Alice Elizabeth. Por sorte, Dr. Gerandy costumava atender em um outro hospital, especializado em partos, e nós iríamos para lá.

Edward ligou para Jéssica, organizando algumas coisas para ficar com o resto do dia livre, enquanto eu tentava descansar um pouco.

Missão impossível! Minha cabeça estava a mil.

As contrações pararam de vez e eu fiquei conversando com o Raph enquanto o Edward andava pela casa, tentando organizar tudo.

"Mamãe está tão ansiosa para ver esse seu rostinho... Não esquece que a mamãe quer aquele sorriso-Cullen, ok?" - Eu fiquei deitada, afagando minha barriga - "Bom, na verdade, mamãe não se importa se você for a cara do papai"

"Vem almoçar, amor" - O Edward me chamou na porta - "Carmelita já está colocando a mesa"

Eu sorri, me sentindo tão feliz só de olhar para ele.

"O que foi?" - Edward sorriu de volta.

"Só estou feliz" - Eu dei de ombros.

"Que bom que alguém está calmo" - Edward riu, meio nervoso, passando os dedos por seu cabelo, e veio me ajudar a levantar.

Depois que nós almoçamos, Edward insistiu para que eu voltasse a me deitar. Ele ficou lá, zanzando pela casa até a hora de sairmos para o hospital. A Carmelita me deu um abraço apertado e ficou falando umas coisas na língua dela, que pareciam ser algum tipo de reza.

"Diós lhe guarde, menina. Tú e o bebê"

"Obrigada, Carmelita" - Eu sorri.

Foi quando nós chegamos ao hospital que eu realmente comecei a ficar um pouco nervosa. Primeiro, por que era um hospital - E hospitais sempre me deixavam nervosa. Segundo, que eles me separaram do Edward. E, terceiro... Eu comecei a realizar que realmente estava tendo um parto.

Uma enfermeira veio me 'preparar', enquanto o Edward cuidava da papelada chata da internação.

O anestesista era um cara legal. Ele veio me explicar tudo, sendo super paciente com todas as minhas perguntas, e fazendo de tudo para me acalmar.

A anestesia era um tranco esquisito, em uma posição bem estranha, mas dava para sobreviver. E eu fiquei me concentrando na idéia de que o Raph estava chegando e tudo ia acabar bem para me manter... 'equilibrada'.

A sensação quando a anestesia começou a fazer efeito é que era estranha demais! Por mais que o anestesista tivesse me avisado que eu iria sentir uma espécie de falta de ar, eu ainda me senti bem estranha.

Quando eu finalmente me acostumei com a sensação daquele formigamento nas pernas e tudo o mais, eles deixaram o Edward entrar.

"Hey" - Ele sorriu meio nervoso, vindo para o lado da mesa de cirurgia - "Você está bem?"

"Acho que sim" - Eu sorri de volta, tão nervosa quanto ele.

Edward andou até mim e pegou minha mão, segurando entre as dele. Eu me lembro que elas estavam estranhamente frias, mas mesmo assim, eu m senti aquecida pelo contato com ele.

"Nosso filho vai nascer" - Eu sorri e Edward afagou meu rosto.

"Eu te amo tanto, princesa"

"Eu também te amo. E o Raph vai ser um pedacinho do nosso amor andando por aí"

Edward se aproximou e beijou minha boca delicadamente - "Você está bem?" - Ele perguntou ao se afastar - "Está confortável? Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?"

"Está tudo bem. Eu só estou ansiosa para conhecer o nosso filho"

Depois que a equipe chegou e começou a arrumar tudo, eu achei melhor me concentrar em Edward. Eu não conseguia sentir nada da cintura para baixo e agora também não podia ver, com aquele 'isolamento de pano'.

Edward se abaixou perto de mim e ficou acariciando meu rosto e meu cabelo, por cima da toca mesmo.

"Fica de olho no bebê" - Eu falei para ele - "Eu mal posso ver o que está acontecendo. Assiste você"

Edward ficou em pé ao lado da mesa, segurando minha mão o tempo todo. Ele começou a narrar o que os médicos estavam fazendo e eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais ansiosa.

"Ele está quase nascendo" - O médico informou e eu acho que senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

"Saiu a cabeça" - O Edward me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era 'chora logo, filho. Chora, para a mamãe saber que você está bem'. Edward sorriu triunfante e então olhou para mim outra vez - "Nosso filho nasceu"

E aí eu ouvi o choro! Super forte! Como se o Raph estivesse muito bravo por o terem tirado do seu confortável mundinho.

E eu me senti ridiculamente meio que chateada, porque uma porção de gente estava vendo o rostinho do meu bebê antes de mim.

Mas aí, logo após o examinarem, eles passaram o bebê para o colo do Edward e eu o vi se aproximando. Edward o segurava um pouco sem jeito, e ele parecia tão pequenininho entre as mãos grandes do meu 'marido'.

"Calma, filho. O papai está aqui" - O Edward o segurou contra o seu peito, e o Raph simplesmente fungou e parou de chorar. Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso orgulhoso e veio com o Raph até mim, se ajeitando para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto - "Olha, filho: Essa é a mamãe. Diz 'oi'"

E então o Raph abriu os olhinhos e olhou para mim.

Para mim... E o mundo simplesmente parou por um segundo.

Meu filho. E ele era tão incrivelmente lindo!

Seus cabelos eram loiros quase avermelhados e seus olhos tinham a mesma cor de chocolate que os meus. Fora isso, ele era parecido com Edward. Mas havia muito de mim mesma. E, incrivelmente, isso o havia feito ainda mais lindo!

"Meu Deus..." - Eu sussurrei - "Ele é tão pequenininho"

"Pequenininho nada!" - O anestesista riu - "Ele é um garotão! Você nem faz idéia"

"Filho..." - E estiquei minha mão para alcançá-lo e Edward se aproximou de mim - "Ele é lindo"

"Ele é muito lindo" - Edward concordou, sorrindo.

Infelizmente, logo nos separaram outra vez: O Raph precisava ir para seus primeiros cuidados e eu fui literalmente 'costurada' antes de ser levada para a sala de pós-parto.

E eu achei que demorou uma eternidade até eu poder ver meus dois 'meninos' de novo.

Assim que eu fui transferida para o quarto, Edward veio com o bebê e uma enfermeira, que iria me ajudar com a primeira amamentação. Meu peito quase explodiu com aquela sensação de um amor incrível quando eu finalmente toquei o meu bebê.

Eu ainda não podia me sentar, então a enfermeira me ajudou a deitar de lado e colocou o Raph deitado do meu lado, para que ele pudesse mamar.

Edward se sentou pertinho de nós, observando com um sorriso quando nosso bebê começou a mamar.

Cada pequeno gestinho dele fazia meu coração queimar. E eu suspirei como boba quando Raph ergueu sua mãozinha e a apoiou em meu peito. Eu segurei seu dedinho com um sorriso.

"Oi, filho" - Eu corri as costas de um dedo bem devagarzinho por sua bochecha corada - "Mamãe está tão feliz. A partir de hoje, nenhum de nós dois vai ficar sozinho"

"Hey" - Edward franziu o cenho para mim - "Não excluam o papai disso. Eu nunca vou deixar vocês" - Ele estendeu sua mão para tocar meu rosto também - "Por favor, não me exclua"

"Desculpa... Eu não vou te excluir"

"Obrigado" - Edward sorriu.

"Obrigada você" - Eu sorri de volta para ele - "Olha só se ele não é a coisa mais preciosa que nós podíamos ter?"

"É" - Edward concordou - "Agora só falta uma coisa. Ou melhor... Falta uma pessoa. Uma pessoinha..."

"Eu sei: Nossa Lily"

"Nossa Lily" - Edward assentiu - "Já é tarde hoje, e eles nem deixaram a Rose entrar para te ver. Mas amanhã ela vai voltar. E ela prometeu que vai tentar trazer a Lily"

"Tomara que ela consiga... Ia ser perfeito"

Raph grunhiu algo e nós dois rimos - "Não é filho?" - Eu segurei sua mãozinha - "Você vai gostar da sua irmã. Ter irmãos é... Uma das melhores coisas da vida"

"Apesar de você odiá-los em certos dias" - Edward riu.

"É" - Eu ri com ele.

"Obrigado, anjo. Por ter me dado uma família" - Edward sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha - "Eu sempre vou fazer tudo para não decepcionar vocês"

Nós dois nos beijamos devagar e Raph parou de mamar para resmungar.

"O que foi, filho?" - Edward afagou sua bochecha com um dedo - "O papai beija a mamãe. Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Hey, meninas lindas do meu coração! Como vão vocês?  
Sim, eu continuo finalizando essa fic na sexta-feira.  
Sim, eu tenho extras programados - Ainda não sei quantos e nem a freqüência de postagem.  
Sim, eu penso em uma nova fic - Mas eu não sei quando vou postar, e sequer comecei a escrevê-la.

Acho que, por enquanto, é isso.  
Até sexta.

O Raph não é lindo?

_**Ok, REVIEWS:**_

Mari L: _Não. __Acaba sexta e DEPOIS vem os extras. Senão eu só ia ficar enchendo lingüiça em mais dois capítulos só para chegar a 60. Mas eu prometo os extras, tá?__****_

Vanessa Dark: _É! Tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Se bem que... Segredos não durou nem tão pouco, vai? Aliás, minhas fics nunca duram pouco... __Rsrsrs__****_

May: _É! __Final feliz para todos os meus bonitinhos!__****_

Sofia-pt: _Sim, nossas línguas são bem diferentes, apesar de 'iguais'. Vira e mexe, eu ia usar alguma 'gíria' na fic e acho melhor repensar. Rsrsrs__****_

Isa Alonso: _MIL extras? MIL também não! Rsrsrs__****_

Priii: _É isso aí, Priiiiiiii! Tem que acabar, ué! Rsrsrs__****_

Rosana Tecshu: _É, neh. 'Termina' sexta. Mas depois tem os extras, tá?__****_

Ayesha: _Puxa, você tomou coragem de ler no último segundo, hein? Rsrsrs - Mesmo assim, seja bem-vinda e muito obrigada pelos elogios.__****_

Maah: _Tirando que a Bella estava linda de todas as maneiras, para o Edward, já bastava ela estar usando azul. E o Raph agüentou firme a agitação do casal.__****_

Carol Machado: _Calma, moça! Eu ainda tenho os extras de Segredos.__****_

Daia Matos: _Ih, mas o Raphzinho até que demorou, neh? Estava gostando de ficar protegidinho na barriga da mamãe.__****_

Vic P: _E eu, então? Eu é que vou chorar mesmo!__****_

Taty Mt. Sch: _Eles não esqueceram a pequena Alice. Só que é um assunto muito doloroso e, todo mundo tem o costume de guardar os assuntos dolorosos escondidinhos, para não ficar revivendo o sofrimento o tempo todo.__****_

Isa Stream: _Eles merecem e eu prometo um finalzinho bem bonito.__****_

Vivicki: _Casaram. Você gostou?  
Não sei se eles vão para Londres, e provavelmente todas nós sonharemos com o Edward para sempre, mas o diário, só se for nos extras mesmo!_


	62. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Meses sem fim de idas e vindas ao fórum, papéis, julgamentos, testemunhos... Parecia até que éramos os réus e não apenas duas pessoas querendo adotar uma criança.

Leah, a psicóloga que designaram para o caso, era totalmente intransigente. E, sinceramente, eu sentia que ela tinha uma implicância pessoal comigo.

Edward achava que eu é que vivia implicando com ela. Ah, sim! Está bem.

Mas então, quando já estávamos arrumando toda a casa para o Natal, eles finalmente nos deram a guarda de Lily. Ela ainda não era 'oficialmente' nossa filha, mas nós podíamos levá-la para casa e dar-lhe o amor e as chances que queríamos lhe dar.

Eu a abracei tão forte e chorei tanto - De felicidade, dessa vez. E Lily tentou secar minhas lágrimas com suas mãozinhas macias.

"Agora nós vamos te levar para casa, pequenininha" - Eu disse entre lágrimas e sorrisos e Lily sorriu de volta para mim.

"Agora você vai ser minha mãe?"

"Vou" - Eu assenti orgulhosa - "O juiz ainda não disse que eu posso ser sua mãe, mas nós não vamos desistir até ele dizer que 'sim'"

"E o Edward vai ser meu pai?"

"Vai" - Eu sorri para ela - "E o Raphael vai ser seu irmãozinho, e o Seth seu primo..."

"Eu gosto do Raph"

"Que bom" - Eu a abracei apertado outra vez - "Porque agora você vai viver com ele todos os dias da sua vida. Inclusive no mesmo quarto"

"Eu vou dormir na caminha branca?" - Lily adorava a caminha branca que havíamos colocado no quarto de Raph. E agora, finalmente a caminha era dela!

"Vai"

"E eu vou para a escola?"

"Hu-hum. Você vai para a mesma escola do Seth. Você quer?"

"Hu-hum"

"Então está certo: Eu vou falar com o Edward e nós vamos ver isso o mais rápido possível"

"O que nós vamos ver o mais rápido possível?" - Edward falou atrás de mim. Ele tinha ido acertar algumas coisas com o advogado enquanto nós duas esperávamos em uma salinha que reservavam para as crianças.

"Oi" - Lily falou meio tímida, como se estivesse diante de um deus.

"Oi, pequena" - Edward sorriu torto para ela - "Eu não vou ganhar um abraço?"

Lily riu baixinho e se jogou nos braços de Edward. Os dois se deram um longo abraço, enquanto Edward sorria, afagando o cabelo de Lily.

"Quando eu morar na sua casa, você me ensina a jogar videogame?" - Lily perguntou assim que eles se afastaram. Ela sempre perdia para o Seth e isso a deixava muito irritada.

"Te ensino o que você quiser, pequena" - Edward sorriu.

'O que você quiser'... Nós tínhamos tantos planos! Planos para nossa pequena família completa.

Edward se aproximou de mim e me deu um pequeno beijo macio antes de apoiar sua testa contra a minha - "Eu te amo" - Ele sussurrou baixinho.

"E então..." - Ele se afastou, olhando para Lily - "Que tal nós irmos para casa? Ainda precisamos buscar o Raph na Tia Rose"

"Eu posso ir com vocês agora?" - Os olhos de Lily brilharam.

"Hoje ainda vamos ter que te deixar dormir no Orfanato... Só para se despedir das outras crianças. Mas, amanhã, quando toda a papelada estiver pronta, nós vamos buscar você de vez"

**_PDV EDWARD_  
**

"Se você não dormir, amanhã não vai agüentar o pique da Lily" - Eu ri, vendo Bella se revirar na cama.

"E tem como dormir, sabendo que a 'nossa filha' vem para casa amanhã?" - Ela se virou, sorrindo para mim, cheia de orgulho por chamar Lily de 'nossa filha'.

"Não..." - Eu ri, com uma careta - "Eu também estou ansioso. Mas agora é só mais um dia. Mais um diazinho e ela vai estar aqui"

"Obrigada..." - Bella murmurou emocionada.

"Ah, meu anjo... Você não tem nada o que me agradecer"

"Tenho sim: Por ter me dado uma família"

"Eu não te 'dei' uma família. Não é um presente - É uma parceria" - Eu peguei sua mão e entrelacei seus dedos aos meus - "A família que nós dois estamos construindo juntos"

"Então… Obrigada por me fazer acreditar - Acreditar que eu era capaz de construir uma família com você"

"Eu também não sabia que era capaz de construir uma" - Eu ri baixinho - "Então, obrigado por ter entrado em minha vida e me mostrado isso"

Bella sorriu e se encolheu contra o meu peito e nós dois ficamos em silêncio, enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo.

"Você acha que seria tudo diferente se a Alice e o meu irmão estivessem aqui?" - Bella perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Não sei" - Eu confessei - "Acho que sim... Minha irmã não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que passaria impunemente pelos dias"

"Bom, isso é verdade" - Bella riu.

"Nós nunca vamos saber como as coisas seriam, meu anjo. Tudo o que podemos fazer é trabalhar com o que temos no agora"

"Você está certo" - Bella suspirou - "Acho que ainda é um pouco difícil para mim seguir em frente sem ficar pensando em tudo o que perdi lá atrás... Acho que eu ainda tenho um pouco de medo, porque eu sempre perco as pessoas mais importantes e..."

"Shhh" - Eu coloquei um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella - "Você não vai perder mais ninguém. Não quero que você fique pensando em coisas tristes - Hoje é dia de ficar feliz. Depois de tanto tempo, a nossa Lily está vindo para casa..."

"Eu sei, eu sei" - Bella respirou fundo e firmou um sorriso.

"Nossos filhos" - Eu sorri para ela - "Nosso Raph, nosso anjo. E NOSSA Lily... Eu sei que você já perdeu muita coisa, Bella. Mas eu prometo que, de agora em diante, você não vai perder. Você vai ser feliz"

"Obrigada"

"Não precisa ter medo" - Eu afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo - "Eu vou cuidar de você. E nós dois juntos, podemos conseguir qualquer coisa, meu anjo"

"Eu sei" - Bella concordou, me olhando emocionada.

**_PDV BELLA_  
**

Como eu poderia não me emocionar vendo nossa pequena Lily pisando em nossa casa. E, dessa vez, para ficar.

Nossa casa. Nossos filhos... NOSSA vida.

Até Raph riu mais nesse dia.

Nosso menino... Tão bravo e teimoso. Cinco meses e um gênio 'marcante'. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, com uma doçura incrível.

"Gatinha, essa criança é igualzinha a você" - Edward ria todas as vezes que Raph decidia que queria alguma coisa e deixava isso bem claro com seus choros e reclamações.

"Ah, olha só, Raph! Como se o seu pai não fosse nada teimoso!"

"Eu?" - Edward me olhou como se estivesse chocado.

"É, senhor Cullen. Se eu sou teimosa, você não fica nada atrás"

"Coitado do nosso filho..." – Edward riu – "Ao menos vamos ter a Lily para ser a pessoa calma nessa família"

"Deus queira que sim" – Eu ri com ele.

Lily e Raph já se davam muito bem. Ele adorava ficar brincando com ela e ela adorava ficar com ele. Seth até ficava um pouco enciumado quando estávamos todos juntos porque Lily ficava 'orbitando' em torno de Raph o tempo todo.

Lily passou as festas conosco e nós a matriculamos na mesma escola E sala de Seth – O que deixou os dois radiantes. Em menos de uma semana, 'Emily' era conhecida pela escola toda como a prima de Seth. Que, aliás, devia ser a ser a criança mais famosa da escola toda!

E eu, que não tinha ninguém, de repente era mãe de duas crianças. E estava felicíssima com toda aquela correria.

'Mãe'! Deus do céu... Quando é que eu ia imaginar que eu ia ser mãe?

O amor que eu sentia pelos dois era algo tão incrível! Não havia como encontrar qualquer diferença entre o que eu sentia por Raph ou por Lily – E isso era o que me fazia mais feliz. Todos os meus medos haviam se mostrado infundados: Eu não sentia qualquer diferença entre meus filhos - Nascidos de mim, ou não.

Raph já tinha nove meses e Lily estava morando conosco a quatro. E nós éramos uma família.

Minha adorável família.

"Oi" – Edward chegou com aquele seu sorriso que iluminava o mundo todo.

"Oi" – Eu o olhei desconfiada.

"Onde estão as crianças?"

"Raph está tirando um cochilinho depois do banho e a Lily preferiu ficar no quarto, assistindo desenho, para ficar de olho nele"

"Ela é tão boazinha com ele, não é?" – Edward veio se sentar do meu lado.

"Ela é a criança mais maravilhosa que Deus poderia ter nos enviado" – Eu afirmei.

"E eu tenho uma notícia" – Edward tentou conter um sorriso e meu coração disparou. Eu sabia que não podia ser algum ruim, porque ele estava tranqüilo, mas, mesmo assim, meu coração disparou na mesma hora.

"Fala..."

"O advogado me ligou"

"Ai, meu Deus" – Eu já comecei a sorrir como boba - "Diz que é o que eu estou pensando"

"A papelada finalmente saiu"

"Ai, Edward... Jura que não é brincadeira?"

"Ai, amor!" – Edward gargalhou – "Por que você sempre acha que eu estou brincando quando eu te conto essas coisas sérias?"

"Sei lá! Deve ser porque parece bom demais para ser verdade"

"Mas não é bom demais para ser verdade! É verdade. E pronto! A Lily é legalmente nossa filha"

"Ai, Edward" – Eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos.

"O juiz assinou tudo hoje e o advogado ligou, me avisando. A partir de hoje, Emily também é uma Cullen"

"Ah, graças a Deus!" – Eu abracei Edward, sentindo um alívio enorme. Eu mal podia acreditar que nós finalmente havíamos conseguido adotar legalmente Lily. Legalmente – Porque, em nosso coração, ela era nossa filha há muito tempo.

"Bella, o Raph acordou" – Lily surgiu no corredor e nós dois paramos, olhando para ela – "O que foi?" – Ela olhou para sua própria roupa, procurando algo errado.

"Vem aqui, querida" – Eu bati no sofá ao nosso lado e ela me olhou meio receosa – "Vem. Eu só quero te contar uma coisa boa"

Lily andou devagarzinho até o sofá e se sentou ao nosso lado, com um longo suspiro.

"Lily" – Edward afastou aquela mechinha de cabelo que vivia caindo nos olhos de nossa menina – "Você está gostando de morar conosco?"

"Hu-hum" – Ela assentiu, com seus olhos ainda arregalados.

"E você ainda quer que nós sejamos os seus pais?"

"Hu-hum"

"E você ia ficar feliz se eu dissesse que o juiz disse que você é nossa filha agora?"

"Ia. Porque o Seth disse que, quando o juiz disser que eu posso ser filha de vocês, eu nunca mais vou ter que ir embora" – Lily começou a falar rápido – "E eu não quero ir embora daqui. Porque o Raph precisa de mim, sabe? Se eu tiver que ir embora, como ele vai dormir sozinho?"

"É, meu amor" – Eu afaguei seu rosto – "Você é muito preciosa para a nossa família"

"E se eu disser que você não precisa ir embora nunca mais?" – Edward sorriu e ela o olhou meio desconfiada – "Por que... Você não precisa"

"Eu... posso ficar?"

"Hu-hum" – Edward assentiu – "Hoje mesmo o juiz disse que você é nossa filha. A partir de hoje, você é Emily Cullen – Lily, nosso bebê"

"Pra sempre?"

"Para sempre"

Lily sorriu, encantada, e nós fomos arrancados de nosso momento pelo choro de Raphael.

"Ai, meu Deus! Esqueci do bebê!" – Eu dei um pulo do sofá – "Calma, filho. A mamãe já está indo"

E corri até o quarto e encontrei Raph chorando no berço. Eu me aproximei e o peguei em meu colo.

"Desculpa, meu amor. Desculpa" - Eu o trouxe para junto de mim - "Pronto. A mamãe já está aqui. Pronto" - Eu sorri quando ele fungou baixinho. Raph sempre fazia isso - parava de chorar assim que nós o pegávamos no colo.

"Filho... A mamãe tem uma coisa muito boa para te contar" - Eu sorri e Raphael me olhou atentamente, como se estivesse mesmo entendendo tudo - "A Lily... A Lily agora é sua irmã. De verdade"

Raph grunhiu alguma coisa e eu ri, como se estivéssemos conversando normalmente - "Eu sei, filho. Eu sei que, para nós, ela já era sua irmã. Mas agora, ninguém mais vai poder negar isso, entendeu? Porque agora foi a lei quem falou"

"É, bebê... Essas coisas de lei são complicadas mesmo" - Eu suspirei - "Mas agora, já passou. E a Lily vai ser sua irmãzinha para sempre!" 

**_PDV EDWARD_  
**

O dia das mães estava chegando e era nosso primeiro dia das mães com nossos filhos - Os dois. E oficialmente.

A escola de Lily estava preparando um recital para comemorar a data e convidaram todas as mães para conversarem sobre os números que seriam apresentados.

Eu realmente não achei que Bella fosse aceitar participar de nada, mas quando cheguei em casa, ela estava toda animada, falando sobre as idéias da professora de Lily.

"A Rosalie também vai participar. Você acha que é bobagem participar?" - Ela perguntou, meio indecisa.

"Claro que não, meu anjo. É para comemorar, não é? E quem é que tem mais motivos do que nós dois para comemorarmos os nossos filhos?"

"Você acha que eu devo?" - Bella perguntou, franzindo seu nariz.

"Acho" - Eu assenti, afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha - "Se você quer participar, qual seria o motivo para dizer 'não'? Só escolha um número bem bonito! Para ser a mãe mais comentada da escola"

"Ai, Edward..." - Bella riu.

"Se bem... Que eu duvido que você não seja a mãe mais comentada da escola de qualquer jeito" - Eu a puxei para mim, passando meu braço por sua cintura - "Porque eu quero só ver quem é que não vai reparar em uma mulher linda como você"

"Edward..." - Bella corou, rindo baixinho.

"Além disso, vai ser lindo ver você corando em cima do palco"

"Bobo" - Ela riu, batendo em meu ombro.

Bella não quis me contar nada sobre seu número. Toda semana, ela e Rosalie ensaiavam enquanto eu estava fora e as duas não faziam qualquer comentário enquanto eu ou Emmett estávamos por perto.

Eu até tentei arrancar alguma coisa de Lily, mas logo descobri que nossa filha estava muito bem instruída sobre o 'segredo do dia das mães'.

O máximo de que eu pude participar foi da escolha do figurino: Isabella escolheu um vestido simples - um 'tubinho cereja', segundo ela. E, para Lily, nós compramos um vestidinho rodado, na mesma cor.

"Raph também vai entrar conosco. O que ele vai usar?" - Bella praticamente pensou em voz alta diante de uma vitrine.

"O Raph também vai entrar com vocês?"

"É..." - Bella respondeu sem sequer me olhar.

"Porque o Raph vai entrar com vocês?" - Eu perguntei como quem não quer nada.

"Edward Cullen..." - Ela me encarou, apertando seus olhos para mim - "É surpresa!"

"Não sei para que todo esse mistério. O dia é das mães! Se tem alguma surpresa, devia ser para vocês e não para os pais"

"Mãe!" - Lily gritou para Bella - "Tem uma camiseta cejeja"

"Ce-RE-ja, filha" - Bella riu - "Vem, meu gatinho" - Ela zombou de mim - "Vamos olhar a camiseta 'cejejinha' - Ela me deu um beijinho antes de entrar na loja com Lily. 

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Hum... Quem é essa gata no meu quarto?" - Edward brincou comigo enquanto eu me olhava no espelho.

"Está bom?" - Eu alisei o vestido. Ele parecia tão lindo no dia em que comprei, mas hoje eu estava achando tudo péssimo.

"Claro que está, Bella" - Edward andou até mim e passou seu braço por minha cintura, me beijando devagar - "Você está linda, meu anjo"

"Acho que estou um pouco nervosa" - Eu confessei com uma careta.

"Nervosa por quê?"

"Ai, sei lá... Nervosa por tudo! Medo de cair no meio do palco. Ou ter um branco horrível e não conseguir terminar o número. Medo de envergonhar a Lily e ter que mudá-la de escola para ela não sofrer bullying por causa dessa mãe desastrada"

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Edward riu - "Essa sua imaginação fértil é muito fofa, sabia?"

"Não tem nada de fofo em nada disso"

"Apesar de eu nem saber qual é o seu número" - Edward falou devagar, quase me acusando - "Eu tenho certeza que você vai se sair muito bem. Até porque, que eu saiba, o Raph vai entrar no seu colo, não é?"

"Ahã" - Eu respondi meio desconfiada com onde ele queria chegar.

"Bom, se ele vai entrar no seu colo, você não precisa se preocupar em cair. Eu tenho certeza que você nunca cairia com o nosso filho no colo"

"Obrigada" - Eu sorri e soltei o ar devagar, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Vai dar tudo certo, mamãe"

"Espero que sim" - Eu respirei fundo - "Bom... Acho que preciso ver as crianças"

Eu sabia que ia ficar nervosa! Eu tinha certeza que ficaria! Mas acho que eu não imaginei o quanto...

Eu fiquei dizendo a mim mesma que eu não precisava ficar tão nervosa. Ok, era um palco, mas... Eu subia em palcos no Nômades. E para dançar. E agora eu só ia declamar um poema!

Mas... Ai, meu Deus! E se eu esquecesse o poema? Eu iria estragar todo o recital que a professora das crianças havia preparado com tanto carinho.

"Calma, mamãe" - Lily afagou meu rosto e eu tentei sorrir - "Tia Rose disse que era para eu te lembrar que eles vão colocar um papel com o poema bem na sua frente"

"Obrigada, filha" - Eu suspirei - "O papel vai ajudar bastante mesmo"

"E, se você precisar de ajuda, eu posso soprar as frases" - Lily sorriu, toda orgulhosa. Nós tínhamos ensaiado tanto e tanto e tanto, que Lily havia até decorado boa parte do poema que eu iria recitar.

Cada sala iria apresentar alguns números, mas os nossos seriam logo no começo, porque nossos bebês estavam na primeira série que a escola atendia.

Algumas mães dançaram com seus bebês e as crianças da outra sala entregaram presentinhos para suas mamães antes de ser a nossa vez.

"Fica calma, linda" - Edward me deu um beijo e me entregou o Raph - "Cuidem da mamãe, ok?" - Ele brincou com Lily - "Não a deixe ficar muito nervosa"

Eu, Rosalie e as crianças fomos para os 'bastidores' esperar por nossa vez.

A professora dos meninos falou sobre seus alunos e sobre o quanto havia ficado orgulhosa por ter arrebanhado tantas mães dedicadas para ajudarem em seus números.

Quase todas as mães da sala haviam organizado um coral com suas crianças - Elas cantaram 'Your Song' de Elton John.

Rosalie e Seth cantaram com elas e Lily puxou a barra de meu vestido para me mostrar o grande Emmett chorando com um bebê, com grossas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Eu não cantei por que... Bom, cantar não era comigo. E eu já estava nervosa demais em decorar meu próprio número.

Na primeira reunião que fizemos, a professora de Lily nos mostrou suas idéias. Ela tinha um poema e queria que fizéssemos algo com ele. Ela distribuiu cópias para todas as mães e pediu que déssemos sugestões.

Assim que Rosalie leu o poema, ela disse que eu deveria recitá-lo. Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa, mas todos disseram que era uma boa idéia, e era mesmo um poema tão bonito...

E agora eu estava aqui, sendo anunciada em um microfone, segurando meu filho Raph em um de meus braços, e minha pequena Lily pela outra mão.

"Vai lá, querida" - Rosalie sorriu, me animando.

Eu andei até o microfone, parei, respirei fundo, e procurei por Edward, sentado na platéia do pequeno teatro.

Olhar seu rosto me acalmava.

Ele sorriu para mim e acenou com sua cabeça, me estimulando a seguir em frente, e eu respirei fundo mais uma vez antes de começar a falar.

"Mother to Son, de Langston Hughes" - Eu disse, pensando em o como minha voz ficava mesmo muito estranha quando eu falava em um microfone.

_  
"Well, son, I'll tell you  
_Bem, meu filho, eu lhe direi_  
Life for me ain't been no crystal stair  
_A vida, para mim, não tem sido uma escada de cristal_  
It's had tacks in it  
_Existiram pregos em meu caminho_  
And splinters, and boards torn up  
_E estilhaços, e tábuas arrancadas_  
And places with no carpet on the floor - Bare"  
_E lugares sem nenhum carpete no chão – Áridos

Eu senti as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, me lembrando o quanto tudo aquilo era muito real. Eu olhei para Edward e seus olhos estavam tão emocionados quanto os meus, mas mesmo assim ele continuou sorrindo, me apoiando para que eu continuasse.

_"But, all the time  
_Mas, todo o tempo_  
I'se been a-climbin' on,  
_Eu continuei escalando_  
And reachin' landin's, and turnin' corners,  
_E subindo os degraus, e virando nos cantos_  
And somentimes goin' in the dark  
_E algumas vezes andando no escuro_  
Where there ain't been no light"  
_Em lugares onde não havia luz_  
_

Eu parei um segundo, respirando fundo uma vez mais, antes de continuar.

_"So, boy, don't you turn back  
_Então, garoto, não olhe para trás_  
Don't you set down on the steps  
_Não pare para descansar_  
'Cause you finds it's kinder hard  
_Só porque o caminho parece difícil_  
Don't you fall now  
_Não caia agora_  
For I'se steel goin, honey  
_Porque eu continuo, querido_  
I'se still climbin,  
_eu continuo subindo_  
And life for me ain't been no crystal stair"  
_E a vida, para mim, não tem sido nenhuma escada de cristal

Eu suspirei ao acabar, deixando uma lágrima rolar por meu rosto. Edward se ergueu e me aplaudiu de pé e logo todos os presentes o acompanharam.

Eu sorri entre as lágrimas, por causa do sorriso orgulhoso de Lily, segurando minha mão mais apertado. E apertei mais Raph, se escondendo em meu ombro, envergonhado com todas aquelas pessoas nos olhando.

Eu agradeci com um aceno de cabeça e me virei para sair do palco. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo, mas um sentimento de dever cumprido queimava em meu peito - Eu iria ensinar meus filhos a enfrentarem todos os seus medos.

Assim que nós saímos do palco, Rosalie veio em minha direção.

"Parabéns, querida" - Ela beijou meu rosto - "Foi maravilhoso"

E então, eu o avistei. Edward Cullen, lindamente apoiado contra um batente de porta.

"Será que eu posso entrar?" - Ele perguntou, com seu sorriso torto.

"Claro que sim" - Rosalie respondeu ela mesma, pegando Raph do meu colo e Lily pela mão.

"Vamos deixar a mamãe conversar com o papai" - Ela cochichou com Lily e as duas deram uma risadinha sem vergonha.

Edward andou devagar até mim, e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos.

"Eu vou te dar um conto fadas. Uma escada de cristal, uma vida de princesa... Eu vou te dar tudo o que você quiser. E tudo o que você precisar. Continua andando. Continua subindo... Eu vou estar do seu lado - Degrau por degrau"

"Eu sei" - Eu sussurrei para ele, deixando as lágrimas molharem meu rosto todo.

"Não me importa o seu nome, não me importam os seus pais, e nem o seu passado... Eu te amo" - Edward se aproximou ainda mais, mantendo seus olhos nos meus - "Não me importa quantos segredos você escondeu, nem tudo o que nós tivemos que passar... Eu quero ficar ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida" - Ele me beijou devagar.

'Bem, filho, eu lhe direi: A vida, para mim, não tem sido uma escada de cristal', mas talvez eu esteja mais perto do que jamais imaginei estar. Ao menos, já tenho meu príncipe.

Ao menos, tenho meu palácio.

E não vou parar de escalar os degraus.

__**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Well, meninas... espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Sim, ainda temos os extras. Então não vou me despedir totalmente ainda, está bem?

De qualquer forma, quero agradecer a todas vocês que acompanharam SEGREDOS, sofrendo com meus personagens cada uma das emoções pelas quais passamos.

Eu pretendo postar um extra por semana - TODA SEXTA-FEIRA. E eu tenho, pelo menos, uns quatro programados.  
se vocês quiserem sugerir algum extra em especial, deixem nas reviews e... Quem sabe, não é?

Nos vemos sexta-feira que vem.  
  
_**E eu ainda vou responder minhas reviews. Então... REVIEWS:**_

_Na Cullen: Precisa de Rehab ainda não! Ainda os extrinhas. Deixa para ir depois deles!_

_Maah: Raph é duro na queda, menina! Criancinha de personalidade 'marcante'! Rsrsrs_

Carol Machado: Caaaalma! O filho só está indo para o Ensino Médio - Ainda tem os extras! Ele não vai te abandonar totalmente. Ainda.

Vanessa Dark: Raph, filho de dona Gatinha e senhor Edward-obsessivo? Como é que podia não gostar de EXIGIR atenção?

Rosana Tecshu: Ah, e nem acabou, acabou, vai? Deu só uma meia acabadinha... Rsrsrs

Rafaela S: Oh... Seja bem-vinda. E tchau! Rsrsrssrsrs - E beijos para o seu sobrinho bebê (Ain, que vontade de apertar!)

Priii: É... Tem gene que colabora com a pessoa, neh? Rsrsrs

Luna Stew: Lily chegou! Oficialmente uma Cullen agora!

Daia Matos: É, já estava na hora de alguma coisa boa e feliz acontecer na vida da Bella.

Sofia- pt: Aqui, isso aí de se apaixonar pela mãe/pai se chama 'Complexo de Édipo'.

Phi Cullen: É, você ficou muito tempo fora, sim! Posso saber onde a mocinha estava? Rum!

Isa Alonso: ah, tá! 999 já melhorou... O.O

Deh C: Era o Fanfiction que estava com problema mesmo. Ele anda tendo umas TPMs esquisitas.

Isa Stream: eu estou sendo forte! Ainda tem os extras, e eu não vou chorar... (Ain... Saiam daqui, pinoquinhos querendo me atacar!)

Belle: AH! SETE MESES, já? Como está passando rápido! Quero fotos da Gabizinha quando ela nascer, hein?

Deh M. Oliveira: É... É triste, mas eu ainda prometos os extrinhas para consolar os coraçõeszinhos...

Vivicki: Menina! Não conta para o Raph o que o papai faz com a mamãe, não! Vai traumatizar o bebê! Rsrsrs

Gláucia S: Eu também não sei se eu iria querer visitar o túmulo de uma filha, mas... Talvez seja importante para seguir em frente.

Vic P: Raph mandou um beijo, porque você foi a primeira a recebê-lo! Rsrsrs


	63. EXTRA 3 PDV LEAH CLEARWATER

_No epílogo:_

"Meses sem fim de idas e vindas ao fórum, papéis, julgamentos, testemunhos... Parecia até que éramos os réus e não apenas duas pessoas querendo adotar uma criança.

Leah, a psicóloga que designaram para o caso, era totalmente intransigente. E, sinceramente, eu sentia que ela tinha uma implicância pessoal comigo.

Edward achava que eu é que vivia implicando com ela. Ah, sim! Está bem (…)" 

_**EXTRA 3: PDV LEAH CLEARWATER  
"Mais um caso"  
**_

La Push. Minha terra.

Durante toda a minha vida eu sempre soube que haveria algo me prendendo a este lugar - Aonde quer que eu esteja no mundo.

Meu pai, Harry Clearwater, era um dos anciões Quileute - Que praticamente 'governavam' a Reserva.

Eu detestava a forma como todos aqui se achavam no direito de analisar cada uma de minhas atitudes; Como cada um deles se achava no direito de julgar tudo o que eu fazia, e como todos sempre sabiam de tudo o que acontecia com todos.

"Você tem responsabilidades, Leah. Seu pai não é qualquer um. Você tem que ser um exemplo para nossa comunidade"

Argh! Balela! Eu sou apenas uma pessoa.  
E parece que ninguém aqui é capaz de entender isso.

Por isso, desde cedo, eu havia tomado uma decisão em minha vida: Eu sairia de La Push. Eu estudaria, eu seria alguém, eu teria uma profissão - Em qualquer outro lugar.

E eu não podia entender pessoas como, por exemplo, Jacob Black.

Como alguém podia se contentar em ser 'o filho de Billy'? Como alguém podia realmente achar que ter um sobrenome que o habilitasse a fazer parte do conselho da Tribo era mesmo algo tão fantástico?

Eu juro por Deus que, se o Seth for tão acomodado quanto esse garoto, eu vou bater na cabeça dele tão forte, até meu irmão mais novo entender que existe uma vida lá fora; que existe um mundo real longe de La Push.

"Quando o Jake for do conselho, nós seremos os 'Reis de La Push', baby" - Embry riu.

"Vocês são tão idiotas" - Eu revirei os olhos.

Estudar todos os dias apenas com os garotos da Reserva era tão frustrante! Eu adoraria estudar até no Forks High School, que fosse. Por mais ridícula que aquela escola pudesse parecer, qualquer coisa devia ser melhor do que viver sempre com os mesmos assuntos daqui.

"Leah Clearwater... Sempre com seu bom e delicado humor"

"Eu o guardo para usar com aqueles que realmente merecem, Jacob Black"

"Qual é o seu problema, hein, garota?" - Jacob me encarou do outro lado da mesa.

"Meu problema?" - Eu o encarei de volta, cuspindo minhas palavras - "Meu problema é exatamente que existam pessoas como você, Black"

"Eu posso saber o que foi que eu te fiz, Clearwater?"

"Deixa isso para lá, Jake" - Quil segurou seu ombro.

"Não" - Jake chacoalhou seu ombro, se livrando da mão de Quil, mantendo, todo o tempo, seu olhar preso ao meu - "Eu quero saber o que foi que eu fiz para a 'senhorita amarga' me achar tão detestável"

"Jake..." - Embry assoviou por debaixo de seu fôlego.

"Talvez a 'senhorita amarga' só não goste de gente acomodada" - Eu senti meus olhos faiscando.

"E EU sou a 'gente acomodada'?" - Jacob quase sorriu.

"E não é?" - Eu desafiei.

"Se você diz" - Ele riu.

"Você acha mesmo que ser o 'Rei de La Push' é um grande objetivo na vida, não é?"

"Não, Clearwater" - Ele me encarou, sério outra vez - "Eu não acho que vou ser o 'Rei de La Push'. Mas eu tenho muito orgulho de saber que um dia eu poderei ajudar a cuidar do meu povo. Que aliás, é o seu povo também"

"E é o povo de todo mundo aqui, Black! Eu não sou mais responsável por eles, do que qualquer outro. Eu não sou obrigada a aceitar esse peso"

"Peso? Fazer parte do conselho, ajudar nossa família... Isso não é peso, Leah! Isso é um privilégio!"

"Privilégio?" - Eu quase ri na sua cara!

"Talvez você não entenda mesmo" - Jacob me encarou - "Talvez, essa família seja mais importante para mim do que é para você"

"Isso não tem nada a ver"

"Eu não tive mãe, Leah" - A droga dos olhos de Jacob começaram a ficar cheios de água e eu comecei a me sentir meio idiota por fazê-lo pensar nisso - "Minha mãe foi a sua mãe. E a mãe do Embry. E a mãe do Quill... Talvez seja por isso que eu realmente acredite que a Tribo é minha família. E eu realmente acho que é um privilégio poder cuidar da minha família"

Eu me senti a droga de uma idiota quando Jacob levantou da mesa e marchou para fora do salão que chamávamos de refeitório.

"Parabéns, Clearwater" - Quill debochou, irritadinho.

"Cala a boca!" - Eu me levantei também, e saí atrás de Jacob.

Eu suspirei quando saí pela porta e o encontrei sentado na escada lateral da varandinha de madeira. Jacob estava sentado nos degraus, com seus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e sua cabeça afundada nas mãos.

Eu andei até ele e me sentei ao seu lado. Jacob sequer se moveu.

"Desculpa" - Eu murmurei.

"Sai fora, Clearwater" - Jacob respondeu entre os dentes.

"Estou pedindo desculpas" - Eu retruquei meio irritada. Esse garoto não podia dar um pouquinho o braço a torcer também, droga?

"Desculpas pelo quê, Leah?" - Ele me encarou, com seus olhos queimando - "Por achar que EU sou um idiota. Ou por achar que nossa história é toda uma idiotice? É a nossa tribo, Leah. Você devia se orgulhar dela"

"Eu me orgulho dela. Eu só não quero ser a responsável por cada pessoa que vive aqui" - Eu o encarei de volta - "Jura mesmo que você não acha que é um peso muito grande ser cobrado o tempo todo como nós somos?"

"Todo privilégio tem suas responsabilidades, Leah" - Jacob respondeu calmamente, me fazendo confiar que ele realmente acreditava nisso - "Nós nascemos para sermos os líderes da Tribo, um dia. É o nosso destino"

"Eu não sei se quero ser líder de nada, Jacob" - Eu sussurrei sinceramente, suspirando - "Talvez eu... Eu não tenha nascido preparada para liderar a Tribo, como você nasceu"

"Talvez você só não queira isso"

"Talvez" - Eu concordei com Jacob - "Talvez eu seja egoísta demais para me anular, e viver a vida em função dos outros. Talvez... Eu queira uma vida só para mim. Eu quero ser 'Leah'. Eu quero que as pessoas me conheçam pelo que eu sou, pelo que eu fizer. Não... A 'Clearwater'. Não 'a filha do Harry'. Eu quero poder construir a minha própria história"

Jacob olhou em meus olhos e colocou sua mão sobre a minha - "Então vai" - Ele falou, sério - "Eu posso segurar as pontas por aqui"

"Jacob..." - Eu ri.

"Estou falando sério, Leah" - Ele afirmou - "Eu nasci para isso. Eu sinto isso em meu sangue desde o dia em que minha mãe me pôs no mundo. Eu estou esperando ansiosamente pelo dia em que eu vou fazer parte do conselho. Pelo dia em que eu vou cuidar de uma porta quebrada na casa da sua mãe, e defender as nossas crianças das intromissões dos brancos" - Ele estava com um sorriso incrível enquanto dizia isso - "Eu nasci para isso. Mas você não..."

Jacob deu de ombros e eu sorri, meio sem humor.

"Você nasceu para ser a Leah - Uma Quileute metida no mundo dos brancos" - Ele riu e eu revirei os olhos - "Então vai" - Ele apertou minha mão - "Eu posso muito bem cuidar de tudo sozinho" - Jacob acrescentou, com seu sorrisinho metido.

"Tão humilde..." - Eu revirei os olhos e Jacob riu ainda mais.

Depois disso, eu passei a tentar compreender melhor as razões de Jacob. E ele passou a tentar compreender melhor as minhas razões.

Talvez, ele estivesse certo. Talvez nós apenas tivéssemos nascido com propósitos diferentes na vida.

E isso não precisava nos impedir de começar uma amizade, não é?

"Ai, Jake! Dá para parar de suspirar?" - Eu me irritei quando ele suspirou pela milésima vez. Eu tinha vindo esperar a Rach chegar: Ela estava estudando em Washington e viria passar esse fim de semana na Reserva.

Na verdade, ela vinha passando muitos fins de semana na Reserva. Mas eu não diria nada a Jacob sobre isso ter algo a ver com Paul e qualquer coisa que pudesse estar acontecendo entre os dois.

Eu e Jake estávamos sentados no sofá, vendo um filme idiota qualquer - "Não sabia que ressaca causava ataque de suspiro agora"

"Ah, Leah, Leah, Leah..." - Ele cantarolou com um sorriso bobo - "Quer saber? Nem você vai tirar o meu bom humor hoje"

"Nossa... Então, esse tal baile que vocês foram ontem deve ter sido muito bom mesmo, hein?"

"Você nem imagina" - Ele sorriu abertamente.

"Então me conta"

"Eu conheci uma garota, Leah"

"Ah, é?" - Até eu fiquei surpresa quando meu sorriso, de repente, morreu. Eu não gostei daquilo. Eu nem sabia o porquê, mas não era bom... Não era nada bom.

"Ela é muito linda, Leah. O tipo de garota com quem eu passaria o resto da vida"

"Uma branca?" - Eu tentei brincar, mas eu estava borbulhando de raiva por essa tal garota - "Jacob Black dizendo que passaria o resto da vida com uma garotinha de fora da Reserva?"

"E o que é que tem?"

"Você acha mesmo que uma garota branca vai largar tudo para ser a esposa do próximo 'ancião Quileute'? Jake..."

"Algumas pessoas simplesmente se apaixonam, Clearwater" - Ele pareceu meio irritado.

"Ora, Jake, por favor! Você mal conhece essa garota e já está falando em paixão? É com essa imparcialidade e cabeça no lugar que você pretende defender esse povo?" - Droga! Cale a boca, Leah! Você não tem nada com a droga da paixão do Jacob por uma droga de uma garotinha de baile!

"Se você é amarga demais para se apaixonar, eu não posso fazer nada"

"A questão não é o que eu posso ou não posso sentir, Jacob Black! A questão é" - Eu ainda estava pensando em uma questão, quando Jacob me interrompeu.

"Quer saber? A questão é que você não tem absolutamente nada com isso!" - Jake se levantou e saiu, me deixando sozinha em sua própria casa.

"Jake!" - Eu chamei. Mas ele não parou - "Droga!" - Eu peguei a primeira almofada que encontrei e joguei na parede.

"Leah?" - Rachel apareceu na porta, com suas sobrancelhas juntas e uma expressão confusa - "O que aconteceu com o Jacob?"

"Nada!" - Eu respondi, emburrada.

"Ok..." - Ela suspirou.

"Desculpa, Rach..." - Eu suspirei também.

"O que está acontecendo, Leah? Você e o Jacob..." - Ela não precisou completar a frase para que eu entendesse sua intenção.

"Não! Não! Ai, Rach" - Eu tentei rir para disfarçar o quanto a simples insinuação de que estivesse acontecendo algo... 'romântico' entre eu e Jacob Black havia me deixado nervosa - "De onde foi que você tirou isso? Eu e o Jake?" - Eu ri mais um pouco - "Claro que não"

"Tudo bem..." - Ela tirou a bolsa e se jogou no sofá - "Então... O que fez vocês dois brigarem assim?"

"Seu irmão... Sei lá! Ele..." - Eu gaguejei, gaguejei, e não consegui completar frase nenhuma! Mas também, se eu dissesse que nós havíamos brigado por causa de uma garota que o Jake conheceu, a Rach só ia pensar mais besteira.

"Leah!" - Embry apareceu na janela, gritando como louco e nos assustando.

"Ai, credo, Embry! Que gritaria toda é essa?"

"Eu preciso muito falar com o Jake. Ele está aí?"

"Não. Saiu. Procura por aí" - Eu respondi sem humor.

"Gente, se vocês sabem onde ele está, me contem. Eu preciso falar uma coisa séria com ele"

"Credo, Embry" - Rachel o olhou assustada - "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"É que o Jake conheceu uma garota ontem no baile, e..." - A droga da garota outra vez. Eu senti tanta raiva daquela garota idiota que nem estava mais escutando o que Embry estava falando - "Eu acho que ela morreu"

"Você o que?" - Eu quase gritei, acordando de meus devaneios.

"Foi um acidente muito grave lá na estrada, Leah. Era a caminhonete dela. E me falaram que uma garota morreu"

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Eu senti minhas pernas ficando mole. Não que eu gostasse da garota, mas... Eu gostava do Jake. E ele não ia gostar disso.

"Ele saiu todo apressado, Embry. Nós não sabemos para onde ele foi" - Rachel murmurou, meio em choque também.

"Ele deve estar na oficina" - Eu sussurrei - "Ele estava bravo, deve ter ido esfriar a cabeça embaixo daquele carro"

Embry respirou devagar, como que tomando coragem - "Está bem... Eu vou lá falar com ele"

"Não. Pode deixar que eu vou" - Eu falei, e Embry suspirou de um jeito tão aliviado, que me fez acreditar que ele devia estar clamando aos céus para se livrar de tal tarefa.

É claro que Jake ficou arrasado com a notícia.

Ele não fez nenhum grande drama, ou algo assim. Ele tinha consciência de que, na verdade, mal conhecia essa tal Isabella Dwyer. Mas ele ficou arrasado mesmo assim.

E eu fiquei arrasada por vê-lo arrasado.

Jake se afundou de cabeça ainda mais em seu projeto de montar um carro. E sair de La Push era cada vez mais raro para ele - Só mesmo quando ele precisava de alguma peça urgente, e ninguém estava disponível para buscá-la.

Nós nos aproximamos cada vez mais.

Mesmo que não fosse verdade, eu gostava de acreditar que minha amizade fazia os dias um pouquinho mais leves para Jake.

Muito embora, a cada dia que passasse, eu tivesse mais certeza que sua amizade era muito pouco para mim...

"Você devia fazer psicologia" - Ele riu certo dia, enquanto eu discorria sobre a personalidade de alguém.

"Eu gosto de psicologia" - eu dei de ombros.

"Então faça" - Ele sorriu, dando de ombros também.

"Talvez" - Eu sorri também, revirando meus olhos para ele.

"Você se daria bem com isso" - Jacob se virou e continuou mexendo em seu carro - "E talvez, um dia, seja útil quando você resolver voltar para criar seus filhos na Reserva e ajudar no conselho"

"Eu não vou ajudar no conselho, Jake"

"Hum... Mas vai voltar para criar seus filhos aqui?" - Ele sorriu, como se tivesse ganhado de mim em uma charada.

"Quem sabe" - Eu dei de ombros - "Talvez um garoto Quileute ganhe meu coração e eu nem precise sair daqui"

"Ah, claro! Leah Clearwater abandonando a faculdade para criar cinco filhos na Reserva de La Push!" - Jacob riu.

"E o que tem isso?"

"Você não nasceu para isso, Leah. Seu mundo é muito maior que La Push. Mesmo se você encontrasse alguém aqui, eu não posso imaginar você desistindo da faculdade por um cara"

"As pessoas se apaixonam, Jake" - Eu me senti meio magoada porque ele não podia me ver como alguém que simplesmente amaria um cara.

"Você está a fim de alguém?" - Jacob de repente franziu suas sobrancelhas e ele parecia até um pouco irritado.

"E se eu estiver?" - Eu dei de ombros, tentando manter meu orgulho de pé.

"Quem?" - Jacob perguntou, irritado.

"Sai fora, Jake! Não é da sua conta!"

"Esses caras de La Push não são para você! Leah... Você é a garota que sai daqui e cria uma grande vida lá fora, antes de voltar e ganhar uma estátua"

"Eu? E porque eu ganharia uma estátua?" - Eu ri com sua conclusão.

"Sei lá!" - Ele deu de ombros, rindo também - "Por resolver um grande caso em seja lá qual for a sua profissão"

Eu e Jake continuamos cada vez mais e mais próximos, até que a carta da faculdade chegou. Eu estava igualmente feliz e... 'Não-Feliz'.

Ir para a faculdade era um sonho realizado, mas eu teria que deixar Jacob. Exatamente agora, quando estávamos nos aproximando mais.

Os últimos dias foram frustrantes. Eu estava todo o tempo implorando internamente para que Jacob me beijasse, mas... Nada aconteceu.

"Oi" - Jacob veio até minha casa quando eu já estava me preparando para partir.

"Oi" - Eu sorri, meio triste.

"Ansiosa?"

"Morrendo de medo" - Eu confessei.

"O que é isso, Clearwater!" - Jacob tentou rir.

"Jake..."

"Oi?"

"Se eu quisesse desistir da faculdade... Você me apoiaria?"

"Não" - Ele respondeu me olhando nos olhos, mas eu desviei meu olhar do seu - "Leah..." - Jacob chamou e me esperou olhar para ele outra vez - "Mas eu posso esperar"

Essas foram nossas últimas palavras: Uma promessa meio pela metade. E só.

Eu continuei voltando nos finais de semana, esperando pelo dia em que algo mais aconteceria entre nós dois, mas Jacob só continuava me tratando como uma amiga.

Tudo bem, ele era um 'amigo' bem ciumento e não gostava quando os outros garotos estavam por perto, mas... Era só! E eu estava perdendo minha paciência em continuar esperando sempre por algo mais.

Até o dia em que a minha paciência se esgotou de uma vez.

"Você está brava comigo?"

"Não"

"Mas está bem parecendo, viu?"

"Mas eu não estou, Jacob. Aliás, porque eu estaria brava com você? Por acaso, eu tenho algum motivo para estar brava com você?"

"Alguma coisa me diz que tem..." - Ele estava com os olhos arregalados por minha reação.

"Você é mesmo tão idiota ou só está fingindo?"

"O que foi que eu fiz?"

"A questão é: O que foi que você não fez" - Eu senti lágrimas queimando em meus olhos e me levantei para sair, mas Jacob me segurou.

Ele parou a milímetros de mim e finalmente me beijou. Um beijo rápido que fez com que eu me sentisse uma adolescente de novo.

"Desculpa" - Jacob me olhou - "Eu só não queria te pressionar... Não sabia se você queria, e..."

"Você é muito burro" - Eu soltei por debaixo de meu fôlego, antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Isso parecia mais com nós dois... Brigando e beijando... Isso éramos nós.

Nossa relação se resumia a isso: Alguns dias bem. E algumas brigas épicas. Quando estávamos longe, eu morria de saudades, e quando estávamos perto, em muitas vezes, tudo o que eu queria era matá-lo, esmagando seu pescoço bem devagar!

A faculdade acabou e eu sabia que iria enlouquecer se me enfiasse de vez na Tribo, então procurei um emprego fora.

Psicóloga do estado.

Parecia bom, e o salário era legal. Além disso, a maioria dos finais de semana ficavam livres para que eu fosse até La Push.

Alguns casos eram fáceis, outros um tanto quanto difíceis, mas minha coordenadora estava gostando do meu trabalho e eu estava indo bem, de uma forma geral.

"Leah, vem comigo. Temos mais um caso" - A coordenadora me chamou da porta, me fazendo segui-la pelo escritório.

"O que é dessa vez?"

"Pedido de adoção. Parece coisa simples. Por enquanto"

Com o tempo você percebe que casos de adoção sempre parecem simples, mas podem se tornar uma loucura - Pais estranhos, com o passado errado, e muitas vezes, com motivações, no mínimo, muito esquisitas para adotar uma criança.

Nós entramos na sala e recebemos o casal. Um casal jovem. E o que me chamou a atenção foi que, a moça, parecia estar no fim de uma gravidez.

"Vocês querem beber algo?" - Eu ofereci.

"Eu aceito uma água" - A moça, parecendo muito tímida, corou um pouco a aceitar.

Eu me levantei e fui até a mesa onde havia água, enquanto a coordenadora abria a pasta para começar a reunião com os "pretensos pais".

"Então... Sr. Edward Cullen, e... Isabella Cullen?"

"Sim" - O homem sorriu. Ele parecia um pouco mais velho que a garota. Alguns anos: Nada demais. E era realmente muito bonito. Embora não fosse o tipo de homem que geralmente me atraísse, não se podia negar que era um homem bonito. Muito bonito.

"E seu nome de solteira é..."

"Dwyer" - A voz da moça completou - "Isabella Dwyer"

"Jake... Se você quiser, nós podemos ir até..."  
"Não quero ir a lugar nenhum, Leah... Eu mal sabia o sobrenome dela. Que intimidade eu tenho para ir atrás da história de Isabella Dwyer?"

"Leah!" - A coordenadora se assustou quando eu derrubei o copo.

"Desculpa, desculpa" - Minha voz mal saiu. 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Está tudo bem, Leah?" - Rachel se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, enquanto Jacob havia ido resolver alguma coisa na sede do conselho.

"Hu-hum"

"Desculpa, Lee... Mas... você anda meio estranha. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você sabe que, antes de ser sua cunhada, nós somos amigas"

"Ai, Rach..." - Eu suspirei profundamente - "Acho que estou mesmo precisando conversar"

"É só falar. Você sabe que, o que você disser vai ficar só entre nós duas"

"Rach... Lembra daquela garota com quem o Jake ficou em um baile?"

"A garota que morreu?"

"Rach... Eu descobri que ela não morreu"

"O que?"

"Eu estou em um caso de adoção, e eu encontrei esse nome: "Isabella Dwyer"... Eu tentei me convencer que devia ser só uma homônima, mas eu comecei a pesquisar sobre ela e... Viveu em Forks, perdeu o irmão em um acidente de carro na mesma data... É ela, Rach. A Isabella 'do Jake'. A garota por quem o seu irmão ficou de luto por tanto tempo"

"Mas... Disseram que a garota morreu"

"Foi a namorada do irmão dela quem morreu. Uma grande confusão, Rachel. E por causa dessa confusão, o seu irmão não foi mais atrás dela... E, por causa dessa confusão, nós acabamos ficando juntos... E agora eu descubro que ela está viva. E eu não sei se conto para o Jake, ou não"

"Um caso de adoção, você disse?"

"Hu-hum" - Eu assenti.

"E o que ela tem a ver com a adoção?"

"Ela e o marido são os requerentes"

"Ela e o marido?" - Rachel perguntou.

"Hu-hum"

"Ora, Leah! Porque é que você está tão nervosa? A garota está casada, tentando adotar um filho! Essa garota não vai querer nada com o Jacob!" - Rachel riu - "Diga à ele. Seja sincera. A garota está viva. E daí?"

"E se... Sabendo que ela está viva - Mesmo que casada - O Jacob perceber que ainda quer investir nela, e me deixar?"

"Leah Clearwater! Desde quando você é o tipo de mulher insegura? Estou chocada!"

"Além do mais... Eu não consigo gostar dela" - Eu confessei com um suspiro - "Eu olho para ela, e só me pego pensando que... Eu não posso deixar que ela adote a criança. Por minha causa, o processo está ficando atrasado..."

"E por quê?"

"Por que meu subconsciente está convencido de que ela não presta" - Eu confessei - "Porque, se ela não prestar, eu posso dizer a mim mesma que não devo contar ao Jacob que ela está viva, porque ela não presta e vai machucá-lo"

"Leah... Você não pode fazer isso"

"Eu sei"

"Você não pode fazer isso com a criança"

"Eu sei, Rach!"

"Leah" - Rachel segurou meu rosto com uma mão - "Você não pode misturar seus problemas pessoais com o trabalho. Há algum motivo concreto para que você ache que ela não vai ser uma boa mãe para a criança?"

"Não..." - Eu suspirei - "Ela acabou de ter um bebê, Rach - Dela... E mesmo assim, ela quer adotar essa outra criança. E a criança idolatra a ela e ao marido... E eles têm grana. Muita grana. Para dar uma vida muito confortável para a menina"

"Então... Acho que você já sabe muito bem o que precisa fazer, não é?"

"Hu-hum... Amanhã eu vou assinar os meus laudos"

"Muito bem" - Rachel sorriu, me apoiando.

"Talvez eles consigam pelo menos a guarda antes do Natal"

"E talvez você descubra que o seu namorado gosta mais de você do que você pensa, se contar a verdade para ele"

"Eu vou contar... Talvez"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"O que você tem, hein?" - Jacob levantou da cama, depois de termos cochilado um pouco após o sexo, e recolheu sua roupa espalhada no chão.

"Nada..."

"Tudo bem" - Ele deu de ombros - "Eu estou tentando ser legal. Mas, se você não quer conversar, eu também não vou ficar insistindo"

"Você é tão sensível, Black"

"Eu gosto de você" - Ele me olhou - "E nós nos damos muito bem. Mas eu não vou ficar aqui tentando descobrir o que te deu nos últimos dias. Se você quiser me contar, eu vou ouvir. Só isso"

"Está bem" - Eu respirei fundo, tomando coragem - "Sabe aquela tal de Isabella Dwyer?"

"Ah, Leah! Isso lá é hora de falar dela?"

"Escuta, Black! A garota está viva"

"Está falando do que, Clearwater?" - Ele franziu suas sobrancelhas.

"Eu descobri que essa tal Isabella Dwyer não morreu no acidente. Ela ficou em coma por muitos meses, mas sobreviveu e está bem. Ela vive hoje em Seattle, está casada com um cara que dirige uma empresa enorme, acaba de ter um filho, e está adotando outro"

"Porque você está me falando isso?"

"Eu achei que você merecia saber" - Eu engoli seco antes de continuar - "Ela é uma mulher muito bonita, discreta, aparentemente tímida, mas, se eu tivesse que analisá-la psicologicamente, diria que ela é uma mulher muito forte. Que passou por muitas coisas, mas parece pronta para constituir uma boa família com o marido"

"Porque você está me dizendo isso tudo agora?"

"Você passou meses de luto por ela. Você merecia saber"

"Faz anos" - Jacob se limitou a dizer, parado, de pé, em minha frente.

"Eu sei... Quase cinco anos..."

"Obrigado por me contar. Mas eu sinceramente não sei como você esperava que eu reagisse a isso"

"Nem eu..."

"Eu posso ser meio estúpido às vezes, mas... Eu gosto de você. A Isabella foi um momento. Mas não era mesmo para ser. Que bom que ela está bem, mas... Nenhuma garota branca largaria sua vida para viver com o próximo 'ancião Quileute'"

"Ah... E é só por isso que você ficou comigo? Por que você espera que eu vá entender?"

"Não" - Jake sorriu de lado e sentou na beirada da cama, acariciando meu pé - "Eu posso ser burro. Mas eu realmente gosto de você"

Promessas pela metade, palavras pela metade... Isso éramos nós.  
E eu gostava. Mesmo assim.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Leah Clearwater... Psicóloga responsável pelo caso de adoção de Emily Cullen. Quem diria, ah?  
Por fim, minha fic também é Blackwater! Viram só? Rsrsrs**_

Sei que foi um PDV beeem diferente. Espero que tenham gostado. E eu prometo que, na semana que vem, família Cullen vai dominar o capítulo, ok?

Vou responder reviews.  
E nos vemos sexta-feira.

_**REVIEWS:**___

_**Rafaela S:**__ E também não é tchau porque vamos ter os extras ainda! E só depois dos extras, aí sim, vem fic nova. PS: Mande beijos para o bebê._

_**Phi Cullen:**__ "(…) mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco... que dizer, nem tudo: eu estou aqui a 16 quase 17 anos e ainda não me fui!" - Ai, que modesta você! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Daia Matos:**__ Ah... Obrigada pelo elogio (autora tímida). E obrigada por nos acompanhar fielmente por todo esse tempo._

_**La Noite:**__ E já conhecia o poema mas em uma tradução ridícula! Aí ouvi sendo recitado em inglês e era tão lindo, e fazia tanto sentido... Tive que usar! E o Emmett chorando... Sem comentários! Rsrsrs_

_**Vanessa Dark:**__ Tadinha da Lily... Única pessoinha calma dessa família! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah:**__ Ahh... Não chore! E sim: Só meio adeus - Ainda temos uns bons extras para nos encontrarmos._

_**Rosana Tecshu:**__ Pode deixar que, assim que eu estiver pronta, eu aviso da próxima fic._

_**Luna Stew:**__ Como você agüenta? Que sofrimento! Eu não agüento esperar - Tenho que ler tudo de uma vez, o mais rápido possível!_

_**Biana:**__ Você deixou review, mas acho que estava atrasada... Hum... Estranho. Mas, tudo bem._

_**Carlapriscilaa:**__ Mas ainda vamos ter os extras, tá? Então... De qualquer forma, seja bem-vinda! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream:**__ Não vou falar com você porque eu tenho medo de leitora que adivinha coisas! Coisas planejadas para o verdadeiro fim! Então... Fala baixo, Isabel!_

_**Vic P:**__ Obrigada por ter estado aqui por todo esse tempo comigo. Beijinhos._

_**Reenataroocha:**__ Uh, você até logou para me deixar review! Obrigada!_

_**Isa Alonso:**__ Vamos marcar uma manifestação com faixas e passeata "Pela fabricação de Edward's em larga escala. PELO AMOR DE DEUS!"_

_**Deh C:**__ E não sou a melhor pessoa para consolar os outros, por que... Eu choro por absolutamente tudo! Rsrsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard**__: Obrigada, obrigada... Adoro seus "beijos e bençãos"_

_**Glaucia S:**__ Esse poema é uma coisa... E tem tudo a ver com a vidinha da Bella, neh?_

_**Sofia-pt:**__ Prometo que próximo extra é exatamente sobre senhor Raphael - O baby!_

_**1 Lily Evans:**__ Chegou no último capítulo e cheia de questões! Em primeiro lugar, obrigada por todos os elogios. Segundo, sem James! Como você é má! Rsrsrs. Terceiro, sugestões de extras anotadas - Nem todas prometidas, mas algumas sugestões talvez entrem. E, por último: Sem Bella e outros homens! Isso é traição com o Edwardzinho! Beward, Beward, Beward até a morte! Beward E Robsten... Unf!_

_**Carol Machado:**__ Tia Carol! Eu é que tenho que te agradecer por me acompanhar E ter ajudado com o rumo da fic, 'abrindo meus olhos' para a pequena e adorável Lily!_

_**Belle:**__ Oun... Obrigada por suas palavras. E muitos beijos para a Gabi! Logo você não vai mais ter taaanto tempo para ler fics, mas vai ser por uma ótima causa! Cuide bem da filhotinha!_

_**Vivicki:**__ É... Edward não 'equiziste' mesmo... Mas eu vou 'inventá-lo' ainda por alguns extrinhas! Rsrsrs_


	64. EXTRA 4 PÓSPARTO

EXTRA 4: PÓS-PARTO

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu nunca imaginei que as coisas mudassem tão rapidamente, de um dia para o outro, quando você tem um filho.

Quando o Raph nasceu, eu esperava que algumas coisas fossem mudar, mas... TUDO muda. E muito rápido. Sem dar nenhum tempo para que você vá se acostumando.

Do dia para a noite, nós dois não éramos mais "Edward e Bella". Simplesmente, nós passamos a ser "os pais do Raph".

Nossos dias passaram a ter como prioridade o bem estar do nosso bebê. E nós passamos a viver... Em segundo plano.

A "minha mulher" passou a ser a "mãe do meu filho".

Os seios lindos dela não são mais meus. São a forma de alimentar o nosso filho.

Nossas noites são para o Raph.

E nossa cama é para dormir.

E a Bella está em "Quarentena". O que faz parecer que a minha mulher tem uma doença epidêmica altamente contagiosa.

E ela está cansada. Muito cansada.

Por mais que eu tente ajudar, o Raph ainda é muito dependente dela. E deve continuar assim enquanto ele só se alimentar do leite dela.

Mas eu aprendi a trocar fraldas! E o Raph toma banho comigo no chuveiro!

No começo, nós ficamos bem preocupados, mas as enfermeiras do hospital nos ensinaram direitinho e ele adora! Fica quietinho e bem aconchegado no meu peito ou no da Bella.

E eu vou confessar que adoro muito mais que ele! Porque esse é o único momento em que eu me sinto muito próximo a ele - Tão próximo quanto a mamãe.

Porque ser pai é incrível. Mas tem horas em que você se sente meio de lado nessa coisa toda do bebê com a mamãe.

Porque a mãe carregou o bebê, e a mamãe teve que passar efetivamente por um parto, e a mamãe fica de "resguardo", amamentando... E, quando o bebê chora, tem horas que parece que só a Bella consegue entender.

E a Bella tem uma ligação tão linda e tão forte com o Raph...

Por mais que essa fase de adaptação nos afaste, eu só consigo amar a Bella mais e mais... Todas as vezes que eu vejo a dedicação com que ela age com o nosso filho.

Minha menina. Meu anjo... E a mulher mais incrivelmente forte que eu poderia ter conhecido.

E, no meio disso tudo, nós ainda estamos lidando com o processo da adoção da Lily. Tantos papéis e tantas idas e vindas... E até agora nada de nos darem sequer a guarda da nossa menina.

Eu sei que todo mundo ficou nos alertando que podia ser um processo difícil e que nós devíamos ter paciência, e... Blá, blá, blá! Ela é o nosso bebê. E não é possível que alguém não veja isso!

Eu tenho certeza que a Bella está aguardando tão ansiosamente quanto eu, pelo dia em que a nossa Lily vai estar aqui conosco. E com o nosso filho.

Nossos filhos. Nossa família. Completa!

Eu suspirei ao abrir a porta de nossa casa com este pensamento preso em minha mente e encontrei um silêncio calmo.

"Senhor Edward" - Carmelita veio da cozinha ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

"Oi, Carmelita. Onde está minha Bella?"

Carmelita riu um pouco pela forma como eu falei - "Raphael dormiu e a menina Bella disse que ia tomar um banho"

"Obrigado, Carmela. Pode ir, que eu assumo esses dois"

"Claro" - Carmelita riu, e eu fui para o quarto de Raph, dar uma olhadinha nele.

Ele estava em seu berço, dormindo serenamente, e eu dei um beijo em seu cabelo loiro e segurei sua mãozinha.

"Hey, filho... Como é que você está?" - Eu depositei outro beijo em sua mãozinha - "Papai vai ficar um pouquinho com a mamãe. Qualquer coisa você chama?" - Eu afaguei seu rostinho - "Papai te ama, filho. Papai te ama muito"

Eu deixei o quarto de Raph cheio com aquele silêncio tranqüilo do seu sono de bebê e andei até nosso quarto.

Bella estava deitada em nossa cama, dormindo tão serenamente quanto nosso bebê, e eu sorri, vendo a calma estampada em seu rosto tão bonito. Eu andei até o outro lado da cama, e me deitei ao seu lado beijando sua nuca, exposta pelo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

"Oi..." - Sua voz sonolenta me brindou.

"Oi, meu amor"

"Chegou cedo..." - Bella puxou minha mão para que eu abraçasse sua cintura.

"Não cheguei não... Cheguei na mesma hora de sempre"

"O que?" - Bella finalmente me olhou - "Eu dormi..."

"Dormiu" - Eu sorri.

"Ai!" - Ela tentou levantar, mas eu a segurei.

"Calma"

"Eu preciso ver o Raph!" - Bella me olhou, quase assustada.

"Ele está dormindo. Tão calmo quanto você estava"

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou, segurando seu peito, onde o coração devia estar batendo acelerado - "Eu deitei só um pouquinho e acabei pegando no sono"

"Não tem problema. A Carmelita estava aí" - Eu afastei uma mechinha de cabelo, quase caindo em seus olhos.

"Ai, eu..." - Bella suspirou - "Desculpa"

"Está me pedindo desculpa por que, anjo?"

"Ah... Nossa vida está uma bagunça, não é?" - Bella sorriu, um pouco sem graça, como se sentisse culpada por isso - "Mas eu acho que agora vai melhorar... O Raph está começando a entender a nossa rotina. E ele ficou tão bonzinho hoje"

"Fica calma, meu amor" - Eu sorri de volta para ela - "A gente vai se adaptando aos pouquinhos"

"Espero" - Bella fez um biquinho antes de se aconchegar mais perto, e me deixar abraçá-la.

"Prometo que sim" - Eu beijei seu cabelo antes de abraçá-la mais apertado.

Quando você está com alguém por um certo tempo, vocês começam a criar formas de "dizer" certas coisas, sem usar palavras.

Eu e Bella tínhamos nossos próprios "códigos" e já sabíamos muito um sobre o outro... Por isso eu sabia que as coisas não iam ficar bem quando eu acordei com uma Bella toda manhosa, beijando meu pescoço devagar.

"Amor..." - Eu resmunguei. Ou gemi... Não, eu resmunguei! Porque eu não vou gemer... Good Lord... Eu sei que ela só faz isso porque sabe que eu fico louco.

"Hum?" - Bella gemeu baixinho, sem deixar meu pescoço.

Eu sabia muito bem o que aquele jeitinho dela queria dizer: Ela queria fazer amor. E, em qualquer outro dia após esses malditos quarenta dias, eu já teria girado sobre ela e feito sua vontade com todo o prazer.

"Amor..." - Eu tentei afastá-la devagar, mas Bella não cedeu - "Meu anjo... Gatinha, por favor"

"Ah, amor..." - Bella esfregou seu nariz devagar em meu pescoço antes de se afastar para me olhar com um biquinho.

"Bella... Não faz isso comigo, amor. Você ainda está de resguardo"

"Ah, Edward... São só mais cinco dias... Não vai fazer mal se nós adiantarmos só um pouquinho"

"Ai, gatinha... Vai, sim" - Eu afaguei o rosto de Bella, tentando ser convincente o bastante. Comigo e com ela.

"Então está bem" - Bella fez um biquinho ainda maior e ficou de costas para mim, parecendo uma criança emburrada.

"Amor..." - Eu passei os dedos por meu cabelo, suspirando pesadamente - "Não faz assim, vai, Isabella"

"Não estou fazendo nada"

"Está sim"

"Já disse que tudo bem e já saí de perto" - A voz de Bella estava irritada de uma maneira quase infantil - "Você quer mais o que? Que eu saia da cama?"

"Deixa de ser boba, Isabella!"

"Já entendi que você não me quer" - Ela acusou, se virando para me olhar.

"Amor..." - Eu suspirei - "Não acredito que você vai ficar brava comigo... Eu só estou fazendo o que o médico mandou. Você mesma disse que são só mais cinco dias. Nós já agüentamos até agora, meu anjo"

"Agüentei até agora, mas não estou agüentando mais" - Bella emburrou de vez.

"Oh, meu anjo" - Eu corri as pontas dos dedos por seu rosto - "É perigoso. A cesariana é uma cirurgia: Você precisa tomar cuidado com os pontos internos. Assim, que esse período acabar, nós vamos voltar a fazer tudo normalmente"

"Você nem me beija mais..." - Ela reclamou com um murmúrio, como se estivesse em dúvida sobre me dizer aquilo.

"Ah, Bella... Não é verdade"

"É sim!" - Ela me encarou - "Agora nosso tempo é todo para o bebê. Você chega e vai direto para ele, eu passo metade da noite com ele... Não sobrou nada para nós dois... E... Eu não sei como você se sente, mas eu sinto falta do seu carinho"

"Poxa, amor" - Eu sorri - "Isso foi tão bonitinho... Eu fico feliz em ver você sendo assim tão sincera comigo"

"Eu sinto sua falta" - Bella confessou, com seu olhar preso no meu - "Comigo, sabe?... Eu sei que o Raph precisa de nós, mas... Eu também sinto falta de você sendo... Meu namorado..."

"Ah, linda... Me desculpe por não perceber que você estava triste" - Eu a puxei de volta para meus braços - "Olha... A gente não vai transar antes da hora, porque eu não quero te machucar nem nada disso, mas... Eu posso ser seu namoradinho, está bem? De dar beijinho... Essas coisas"

"Ah, mas... Eu queria um pouquinho mais..." - Bella fez aquela sua expressão perfeita entre inocente e sapeca.

"Um pouquinho mais?" - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

"Pelo menos, um namoradinho assim, daqueles que se beijam, e... Abraçam..."

"Eu te abraço, amor" - Eu fingi não entender do que ela estava falando.

"E..." - Bella começou a rir - "Desculpa. Isso vai soar ridículo" - Ela riu e então respirou fundo para me encarar - "Sua namorada está querendo... 'dar uns amassos'"

"Bella!" - Eu ri, surpreso.

Bom, nós demos 'uns amassos'. E, apesar de gostoso, tinha um 'pequeno efeito colateral' - Não ir até o fim era bem incômodo.

E eu tive que realmente agir como um namoradinho adolescente e, aproveitar quando Bella teve que ir amamentar o Raph para resolver meus próprios problemas durante o banho.

Gosh! Isso era ridículo, mas eu precisava sobreviver por esses cinco dias. Cinco dias... Vai soar muito ridículo se eu marcar a data em minha agenda pessoal?

Eu decidi que, ao menos, eu seria mais romântico e cuidadoso com minha esposinha.

Bella não era do tipo que dizia as coisas assim tão facilmente - Aliás, acho que nenhuma mulher é. Mas eu queria mostrar para ela que sua sinceridade valia a pena e que, quando ela me dissesse as coisas assim, de forma sincera, eu tentaria mudar.

De noite, eu trouxe flores e Bella riu baixinho, corando, quando leu o cartão - "Para minha namorada. Contando os dias para torná-la 'minha mulher' outra vez"

No outro dia, nós 'demos uns amassos' de novo, mas Bella resolveu que ia me ajudar um pouco a resolver meus problemas. Embora ainda não fosse perfeitamente o que meu corpo pedia, já era uma saborosa opção.

Eu acho que devia retribuir isso... Preciso pensar em uma forma de ser delicado e eficaz com a Bella...

"O que é isso?" - Bella perguntou quando saiu do banho, após termos colocado o Raph para dormir, e viu várias pequenas embalagens em nossa mesinha de cabeceira.

"Andei lendo sobre uns brinquedinhos..."

"Que brinquedinhos?" - Bella sorriu meio de lado.

"Nada demais, anjo" - Eu estendi a mão, a chamando para se sentar ao meu lado - "Uns lubrificantes... Com sabor, e que esquentam..."

"Está falando sério?"

"Claro" - Eu sorri de volta - "Ouvi dizer que namoradinhos gostam de experimentar coisas assim"

"Ah, Edward" - Bella sorriu antes de me beijar.

No quarto dia, a situação estava feia. Sabe que eu nem me lembrava como era ser um 'namoradinho adolescente'? Mas era uma situação... Depois falam que é a questão hormonal. Questão hormonal, coisa alguma!

Adolescente ou não, um homem sendo provocado, é quase um homem sob tortura.

"Edward?" - Bella ronronou.

"Oi, amor?" - Eu gemi de volta, em nossa quarta noite de 'tortura'.

"Como a gente faz a conta dos quarenta dias?"

"Ãh?" - Eu me afastei para olhá-la, totalmente confuso.

"Porque o Raph nasceu de noite, não foi? Assim, a gente conta por dia, ou por horas? Quarenta vai ser amanhã? Porque já é meia-noite... Então... Amanhã já é hoje..." - Ela parou com uma careta - "Você me entendeu?"

"Entendi... Hora de tentar?"

"Você não acha?" - Bella me olhou.

"Ah... Acho que sim..."

"Ain..." - Bella ronronou, lançando seus braços em meu pescoço - "Saudades de você, amor..."

"Você nem imagina, meu anjo. Você nem imagina..." - Eu sorri antes de beijá-la. Cheio de expectativas.

_PDV BELLA_

O que foi que aconteceu com a minha vida para tudo ter mudado tão depressa?

Eu passei anos esperando que algo acontecesse e mudasse tudo, que alguém surgisse e me contasse a verdade sobre o meu passado, que algo que me tirasse de Forks, da casa da Lauren, do Nômades...

E quando é que eu iria imaginar, quando aquele homem lindo surgiu na minha frente, que era exatamente ele quem ia fazer tudo isso por mim?

E ainda me deu um filho... Meu Raph. O bebê mais lindo que eu já tinha visto no mundo!

E nossa Lily... Que Edward está lutando tanto para trazer para casa! E eu sei que, apesar de também estar apaixonado por ela, uma das principais razões para que Edward queira Lily é porque ele sabe que isso me faria feliz. E ele faria qualquer coisa por mim.

Jasper faria qualquer coisa por mim. E quando ele morreu, eu nunca imaginei que me sentiria tão segura com alguém de novo.

Mas então veio o Edward...

Como eu posso não sorrir como boba cada vez que penso nele? Como eu posso não amar um homem que me aceitou, cuidou de mim, mudou cada parte da minha vida - E todas elas para melhor.

E agora, cada vez que eu olho para o Raph, eu vejo tudo isso ali: Em forma de uma pessoinha.

Essa pessoinha que parece tanto com o Edward. E mesmo assim, parece tanto comigo também.

Confesso que, por mim, ele podia ser igualzinho ao Edward: Cópia mesmo. Mas eu fiquei surpresa em ver como o Raph é ainda mais lindo tendo essas partes minhas.

Os olhos cor de chocolate e o cabelo quase ruivo, misturando a cor do cabelo dele com a cor do meu. Os fios já estão formando alguns cachos nas pontas, lembrando o cabelo encaracolado do Jazz.

E ele tem umas mãozinhas tão lindas! Vão ser bem grandes, eu sei - Grandes, como as do Edward. Mas desde já são tão bem formadinhas! Com aqueles dedinhos longos e as pequenas unhas perfeitas.

E ele tem um nariz incrível! Um nariz tão bonitinho...

Mas, a coisa mais importante de todas, que me fez sorrir mais do que tudo nesse mundo, foi constatar que o meu filho tem aquele sorriso - Meu sorriso "_Cullen-mais-perfeito-do-universo_"

Na primeira vez em que o Raph sorriu para mim, eu vi: Aquele sorriso que ilumina a sala toda e faz qualquer pessoa que está por perto sorrir junto.

E eu o beijei, e abracei, e apertei... Agradecendo por ele ter escutado o pedido da mamãe e ter nascido com o sorriso do papai.

"Coisinha linda da mamãe" - Eu sussurrei para o Raph, deixando sua mãozinha segurar meu dedo.

Ele é uma criança tão esperta - Apesar de ainda ter só dois meses.

"Sabe, filho... Tem uma porção de gente que a mamãe queria que você conhecesse... Mas eles não estão mais aqui"

Eu costumava colocar meu bebê em nossa cama e ficar conversando com ele por um longo tempo da tarde.

"Tem o tio Jazz... Ele era meu irmão. Que nem a Lily vai ser a sua irmã" - Eu sorri um pouquinho quando Raph me olhou e resmungou alguma coisa - "Ele cuidava de mim... Ele era um policial, sabia? Você ia gostar muito dele" - Eu sorri - "E tinha a tia Allie. Ela era irmã do papai. E namorada do tio Jazz" - Eu ri - "É, filho! Ia ser uma confusão para você entender"

"Ah" - Raph grunhiu, rindo de volta para mim.

"É, meu amor" - Eu beijei sua mãozinha - "A tia Allie também era a minha melhor amiga. A mamãe espera que você tenha um melhor amigo tão legal quanto ela... Melhores amigos fazem as coisas um pouquinho mais fáceis" - Eu respirei mais fundo, me impedindo de chorar.

"E tem uma pessoa muito importante que também não está mais aqui... É a sua irmã Alice - Alice Elizabeth" - Eu tentei não chorar, mas meus olhos já estavam ficando um pouco embaçados - "Ela... Ficou doente e aí ela... Ela não pode ficar com a gente. O papai disse que ela era muito bonita" - Eu senti a primeira lágrima começando a escorrer por meu rosto - "E a mamãe sente muita falta dela"

Eu sequei minhas lágrimas, porque Raph logo ficou agitado quando me viu chorar.

"Mas aí, ela foi morar lá no céu" - Eu respirei fundo e tentei sorrir - "E eu tenho certeza que foi ela quem encomendou esse anjinho chamado Raph que Deus mandou para a mamãe. Não é? Hein, meu amorzinho?" - Eu sorri quando Raph sorriu para mim.

"E também tem os seus avós... Tem o meu pai e a minha mãe. Mas eu também não os conheci. Meu pai também era um policial. E minha mãe era bem bonita... Durante muito tempo eu achei que eles não me amavam. Mas eles amavam. Muito" - Eu fiquei afagando seu rostinho com as costas de meus dedos - "E tem também a mãe do seu pai. Outro dia, ele me mostrou uma foto. E ela era muito bonita! Mais até que a sua Tia Rose! E o seu pai sente muitas saudades dela..."

Eu suspirei quando Raph bocejou - "Com sono, filho? Pode dormir. A mamãe vai ficar aqui, cuidando de você... Sempre. A mamãe promete que vai cuidar de você sempre. A mamãe sempre vai fazer tudo o que puder para ficar do seu lado..." - Eu suspirei - "Eu e o papai... nós perdemos muitas coisas, muitas pessoas... Mas com você vai ser diferente, filho: Você vai ter uma família"

"Você vai ter um colo para chorar sempre que estiver triste e alguém para contar quando estiver feliz. Eu prometo, filho. Eu prometo" - Eu beijei seu rostinho - "Eu e o papai... Nós vamos ter dar tudo aquilo que nós não tivemos" - Eu o beijei de novo, antes de aconchegá-lo direitinho e conferir se o travesseiro estava no lugar certo, caso Raph tentasse se mover na cama.

"Dorme, meu anjinho. Pode dormir"

**THIS I PROMISE YOU**  
_(Isso, eu prometo a você - N'Sync, para a trilha de "Tarzan")_

[LINK: youtube. com/ watch? v= 6thmPrTxBtI] 

When the visions around you,  
_Quando as visões ao seu redor_  
Bring tears to your eyes  
_Trouxerem lágrimas a seus olhos_  
And all that surround you,  
_E tudo o que te cercar_  
Are secrets and lies  
_Forem segredos e mentiras_  
I'll be your strength,  
_Eu serei sua força_  
I'll give you hope,  
_Eu lhe trarei esperança_  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
_Manterei sua fé quando tudo se for_  
The one you should call,  
_Quem você deve chamar_,  
Was standing here all along..  
_Esteve aqui o tempo todo._

And I will take  
_E eu tomarei_  
You in my arms  
_Você em meus braços_  
And hold you right where you belong  
_E te guardarei exatamente em seu lugar_  
Till the day my life is through  
_Enquanto eu viver_  
This I promise you  
_Isso, eu prometo a você_  
This I promise you  
_Isso, eu prometo a você_

I've loved you forever,  
_Eu sempre te amei_  
In lifetimes before  
_Até em outras vidas_  
And I promise you never...  
_E eu prometo que nunca_  
Will you hurt anymore  
_Irá doer outra vez_  
I give you my word  
_Eu te dou minha palavra_  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
_Eu te dou meu coração (te dou meu coração)_  
This is a battle we've won  
_Essa é a batalha que vencemos_  
And with this vow,  
_E com este juramento,_  
Forever has now begun...  
_Nossa eternidade começou..._

Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
_Apenas feche seus olhos (feche seus olhos)_  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
_Em cada dia afetuoso (dia afetuoso)_  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
_Eu sei que este sentimento nunca acabará_  
Till the day my life is through  
_Enquanto eu viver_  
This I promise you..  
_Isto, eu prometo a você_  
This I promise you..  
_Isto, eu prometo a você_

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
_E cada vez que eu caio_  
When I hear you call  
_Eu te ouço me chamar_  
Without you in my life baby  
_Sem você em minha vida, baby_  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
_Eu apenas não poderia viver_

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
_E eu vou te ter (e vou te ter em meus braços)_  
You in my arms  
_Ter você em meus braços_  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
_E te guardarei exatamente aqui - em seu lugar (exatamente em seu lugar)_  
Till the day my life is through  
_Enquanto eu viver_  
This I promise you baby  
_E isto, eu prometo a você_

Just close your eyes  
_Apenas feche seus olhos_  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
_Em cada dia afetuoso_  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
_Este sentimento estará aqui_  
Every word I say is true  
_E cada palavra que eu digo é verdade_  
This I promise you  
_E isto, eu prometo a você_

Every word I say is true  
_Cada palavra que eu te digo, é verdade_  
This I promise you  
_Isto, eu prometo a você_  
Ooh, I promise you...  
_Ooh, eu prometo a você..._

Eu estava observando meu bebê dormir serenamente, quando Edward chegou. Eu escutei a porta e esperei que ele viesse até nosso quarto. Edward sorriu da porta, tirou seu terno, sua gravata, e veio até a cama, se deitando conosco, fazendo todo o silêncio possível.

Ele depositou um beijo em minha bochecha e passou seu braço por minha cintura - "Tudo bem?" - Ele perguntou baixinho, enquanto Raph suspirava em seu sono, esparramado na cama, com seus bracinhos abertos.

"Tudo" - Eu assenti no mesmo tom.

"Fizeram o que hoje?"

"Só ficamos aqui conversando um pouquinho..."

"Hum" - Edward riu baixinho - "E ficaram conversando sobre o que?"

"Sobre as pessoas..." - Eu suspirei, e então tentei me virar devagar, para não chacoalhar muito o bebê - "Edward... Eu quero ir ver a nossa filha. Você me leva?"

"Levo" - Edward engoliu um pouco seco ao assentir, e então me deu um beijo suave.

"Edward... Se acontecer alguma coisa comigo..."

"Gosh, Isabella!" - Edward me interrompeu exasperado, mas tentando não erguer seu tom - "Nem comece com uma coisa dessas!"

"Edward... Eu não quero... Mas meus pais também não planejaram me deixar, e nem sua mãe escolheu partir, mas... Coisas acontecem, amor" - Eu meio que dei de ombros esperando que ele pudesse entender meu ponto - "Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, promete que cuida do nosso filho? Promete que vai ser o melhor pai do mundo para ele, e que não vai deixá-lo sozinho?"

"É claro que eu nunca deixaria o nosso filho sozinho, Bella"

"Promete que não vai deixar nada afastar vocês dois"

"Nada vai me afastar do meu filho, Bella" - Edward afirmou, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos - "Mas não deixe nada afastar você também. Eu preciso de vocês dois"

"Eu não vou deixar, Edward" - Eu afirmei - "Enquanto for minha escolha, enquanto eu puder decidir, nada vai me afastar de você. Nada"

Edward me deu outro beijo, e então sorriu ao se afastar.

"O que foi?"

"O Raph" - Ele sorriu, olhando o nosso filho - "Ele está rindo. Deve estar tendo um sonho bom"

Eu suspirei ao olhar nosso filho e vê-lo com seu sorriso bonito - "Ele sempre vai ter sonhos bons. Nós nunca vamos deixar que ele tenha pesadelos"

Eu disse aquilo como uma promessa - Ao Raph e a mim mesma.

"Sim, meu anjo" - Edward apertou sua mão na minha - "Nosso filho sempre vai ter sonhos bons. E nós dois também" - Ele sussurrou antes de beijar minha bochecha outra vez.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oun... _**Eu terminei esse capítulo tão calminha... Acho que é esse friozinho, que só me faz pensar em pessoas quentinhas, abraçadinhas na cama...  
Próximo extra: Visita ao túmulo de Alice Elizabeth, ok?**_

Estou postando antes, porque terminei o capítulo e vocês sabem que eu não agüento esperar.  
Se eu acabar o próximo logo, posto antes. Se eu não conseguir acabar, o prazo continua sendo sexta-feira da semana que vem - Até lá, eu posto, com certeza.

Agora vou responder minhas reviews.

Beijos e até algum momento. Rsrsrs

REVIEWS:

_**Isa Stream: **__"Um caso"? Isabel! Olha o respeito com as crianças, menina! – E... Qual é a novidade em o Jake ser sem noção? Ele sempre é! (E VIVA O KINDER OVO! RSRSRS)_

_**La Noite: **__É! BlackWater é o que há! Só Dona Steph que não percebeu o quanto eles eram perfeitos juntos!_

_**Deh C: **__Eu tenho até medo de ter um filho um dia, porque todo mundo diz que piora a choradeira! Eu só vou chorar, então! 24 horas por dia! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__[copia e cola a review ali de cima] "É! BlackWater é o que há! Só Dona Steph que não percebeu o quanto eles eram perfeitos juntos!" – Jacob nasceu para ser da Leah e deixar a família do Edward em paz!_

_**Daia Matos: **__PDV beeem diferente – Mas ele brotou aqui e eu tive que escrever. Ainda bem que ninguém me apedrejou, nem nada! Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É que os meus Jakes são sempre assim – Passando ao longe, bem ao longe... que é para não atrapalhar meus bebês! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle: **__Tenho uma idéia da nova fic, mas vou acabar essa bem acabadinha antes de parar para pensar na outra, que é para não dar um nó na minha cabeça._

_**1 Lily Evans: **__Menina, sua idéia é boa, mas porque você mesma não escreve? Aproveita que a idéia já está aí e faz Beward também, ué! – Eu já tenho uma idéia para a próxima fic, mas é bem diferente dessa aí._

_**Sofia-pt: **__É, eu sabia que ia dar saudades dos dois... Mas saudades de vez em quando é bom. E agora já deu para matar um pouquinho dela, neh?_

_**Carol Machado: **__[copia e cola a review ali de cima] "É! BlackWater é o que há! Só Dona Steph que não percebeu o quanto eles eram perfeitos juntos!" – O final perfeito de Amanhecer era o Jacob perceber que a Leah é a mulher/loba para ele e a Nessie viver a vidinha dela em paz!_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Eu gosto de Jacob e Leah – Desde que eles estejam juntos, e bem longe do Edward e da Bella, e da familinha deles._


	65. EXTRA 5 PDV ISABELLA D CULLEN

**EXTRA 5: PDV ISABELLA D. CULLEN**

"Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, meu anjo" – Edward me olhou pelo retrovisor, enquanto dirigia até a casa de Rosalie.

Ela iria ficar com o Raph para nós. Eu não queria levar meu bebê até um cemitério ainda tão pequenininho.

Um dia, eu iria contar para ele tudo sobre nossa Alice Elizabeth. E, um dia, se ele quisesse, eu o levaria até o cemitério. Mas não agora, tão cedo. Ele ainda era um bebê e eu iria protegê-lo de todo tipo ou símbolo de sofrimento que eu pudesse.

"Até o tempo resolveu ficar feio" – Eu suspirei, olhando pela janela o tempo cinzento que fazia lá fora.

"Você devia estar acostumada" – Edward riu – "Eu soube que, em Forks, o clima era horrível o tempo todo"

"E era" – Eu meio que dei de ombros, tentando não acordar o Raph, que dormia em meu colo, quietinho – "Mas eu já me acostumei com o clima mais ameno de Seattle"

"Bom, qualquer coisa é mais amena que a cidade onde chove mais do que em qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos"

"Como é que você sabe de tudo isso?" – Eu encarei Edward pelo espelho retrovisor.

"Por causa do diário da Alice" – Ele riu – "Quando ela chegou a Forks, vivia reclamando de como o clima era horrível, e o quanto isso era péssimo para o cabelo dela"

"Alice..." – Eu sorri – "Ela era tão vaidosa"

"Amor..." – Edward soltou seu ar lentamente antes de continuar – "Eu queria que você ficasse com o diário da minha irmã"

"Eu? Por quê?" – Eu senti uma dorzinha em meu peito, junto com a surpresa.

"Porque ele te pertence muito mais do que a mim. É a história de vocês lá. Mesmo que você não queira ler agora, é você quem devia guardá-lo"

"Depois a gente vê isso" – Eu disfarcei, mexendo em algo na manta que cobria nosso filho.

"Tudo bem" – Edward suspirou, com um sorriso fraco – "Uma coisa de cada vez, não é?"

"É..." – Eu concordei enquanto virávamos na rua de Rosalie.

Edward estacionou junto ao meio fio e veio me ajudar a descer do carro. Ele pegou todas as coisas que eu o havia feito trazer, só para o caso de Raph querer alguma delas, ou sentir alguma cólica, ou precisar mesmo de um banho...

"He-ey!" – Emmett abriu a porta antes mesmo que precisássemos bater. Seth estava logo atrás dele.

"Hey, McCarty" – Edward sorriu para Emmett – "Hey, McCarty Júnior" – Ele acenou para Seth e Seth abriu seu grande sorriu.

"Mamãe! O Tio Edward chegou!" – Seth gritou, correndo em direção à cozinha.

"Filho, não grita!" – Emmett tentou não gritar, mas quase gritou mais do que Seth havia gritado – "O Raphael está dormindo!"

"Desculpa, pai" – Seth parou, e sussurrou, articulando cada palavra dramaticamente, antes de correr para a cozinha outra vez.

"Eu posso segurar meu sobrinho?" – Emmett me olhou com uma expressão quase sofrida.

"Se você ao menos nos deixasse entrar" – Edward retrucou.

"Oh, é mesmo!" – Emmett riu – "Entrem, entrem" – Ele abriu caminho para que passássemos – "E agora? Eu posso segurar meu sobrinho?"

"Claro, Emmett" – Eu sorri.

"Só não passe o dia com o bebê no colo, McCarty" – Edward disse, enquanto me observava passar Raph para o colo de Emmett – "Se ele ficar muito mal acostumado, eu vou ter que te chamar para embalá-lo a noite toda"

"Eu posso ir" – Emmett sorriu, observando Raph dormir em seu colo.

"O problema, McCarty, é que eu não te quero no quarto ao lado a noite toda"

"E eu te quero em casa, por favor" – Rosalie entrou na sala com Seth no colo.

"Hey, Rose" – Edward andou até ela e a beijou no rosto.

"Você está bem?" – Ela usou uma mão para ajeitar seu cabelo, tal qual uma mãe faria com seu menino.

"Estou ótimo" – Edward sorriu e Rosalie sorriu de volta.

"E você, querida?" – Rosalie andou até mim – "Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem" – Eu sussurrei.

"Fique calma. Vai ser bom para você" – Rosalie sussurrou de volta, olhando em meus olhos e eu assenti, com um pequeno sorriso - "E então?" – Rosalie se afastou, ajeitando Seth em seu colo – "Vamos tomar café da manhã?"

Eu não estava com muita fome – Na verdade, eu estava nervosa demais para ter apetite – Mas eu tentei beliscar alguma coisa da mesa fantástica que Rosalie sempre preparava para nós.

Emmett se manteve com Raph nos braços o tempo todo, e Seth já estava ficando um pouco enciumado. Rosalie precisou ser discretamente incisiva para tirar Raph do colo de Emmett e coloca-lo no 'moisés' que havíamos trazido.

Quando Seth saiu meio emburrado da mesa, e foi jogar vídeo-game, Rosalie mandou Emmett ir atrás dele e passar algum tempo com seu próprio filho, antes que tivéssemos uma 'guerra entre primos'.

"Isso porque a Lily ainda nem está aqui! O Seth tem um ciúme dela, que eu nunca vi igual!" – Rosalie riu.

"Eles são bons amigos" – Eu sorri de volta com a imagem dos dois sempre brincando juntos.

"Eles são mais que isso" – Rosalie sorriu – "Eles são primos, Bella. Eles nasceram para fazer parte da mesma família"

"Deus te ouça"

"Amor..." – Edward segurou minha mão sobre a mesa – "Eu tenho certeza que a Lily vai ser nossa filha! Nós não vamos desistir, não é?"

"Claro que não vamos" – Eu concordei – "É só que... A demora vai me deixando aflita. Já estamos chegando ao Natal, e eu queria poder tê-la conosco"

"É assim mesmo, Bella! Tinha dias em que a minha vontade era ir até o Fórum, pegar o primeiro juiz que encontrasse pelos colarinhos e dizer tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta até ele procurar o meu processo de adoção e assinar a guarda do Seth!"

"Essa é a minha irmã" – Edward riu.

"Mas eu me controlei" – Rosalie o encarou, com um biquinho – "E agora o Seth está aqui. E é nosso filho. E eu tenho certeza que a Lily vai estar conosco muito em breve"

"Obrigada"

"Não me agradeça" – Ela abanou sua mão, enquanto pegava mais leite para seu chá – "Eu só estou dizendo"

"E quem sabe nessa audiência que vamos ter no fim da semana, o juiz finalmente nos dê ao menos a guarda da Lily" - Edward sorriu.

"Tenho até medo de me encher de esperança e acabar frustrada outra vez" - Eu confessei.

"Fique calma, querida" - Rosalie tomou outro gole de seu chá - "Cedo ou tarde, o amor costuma vencer. Principalmente, o amor de mãe"

Nós terminamos de tomar nosso café da manhã e eu amamentei Raph antes de nos despedirmos.

"Pode ir tranqüila, querida" – Rosalie me abraçou apertado – "Nós vamos cuidar direitinho do seu bebê"

"Obrigada"

Edward abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse e fechou a porta antes de dar a volta para assumir o lugar do motorista.

"É perto daqui" – Ele disse, enquanto dava partida no automóvel – "Você vai ver: Vamos estar lá em um instante"

"Edward... Acho que estou com medo"

"Não precisa, meu anjo" – Ele afagou meu joelho, enquanto usava a outra mão para dirigir.

"Eu não gosto de cemitérios..."

"Acredite, meu anjo: Ninguém gosta" – Edward suspirou por debaixo de seu fôlego – "Principalmente quando você precisa se despedir das pessoas a quem mais ama"

"O que você sentiu quando foi até lá pela primeira vez?"

"Querida, cada um se sente de uma maneira..."

"Mas eu quero saber pelo menos o que devia esperar. Eu nunca... O mais perto que eu cheguei do túmulo da Alice foi naquele dia em que nos encontramos em Forks. Eu nunca vi o túmulo do Jazz, muito menos dos meus pais... Eu nem sei como deveria agir"

"Aja da forma como seu coração disser que você deve agir" – Edward aproveitou quando paramos em um farol para me olhar e brincar com uma mecha de cabelo caindo em meu rosto – "Se você quiser chorar, chore; se você não quiser chorar, não há problema algum"

"Você... chorou?"

"Eu me senti incrivelmente em paz, para dizer a verdade" – Edward sorriu um pouco, enquanto voltava a dirigir – "Quando nós... quando nossa filha nasceu, e eu a peguei no colo, com seu corpinho tão pequeno, eu... Eu me senti como se aquela não fosse mais a nossa filha. Eu amava aquele corpinho, porque havia abrigado nossa filha. Mas não era mais o nosso bebê... Você entende?"

"Talvez..." – Eu suspirei – "Quando eu sonho com ela, e meu irmão, a Alice... Parece que... Eles ainda vivem, só que em algum outro lugar. Um lugar que parece bom"

"Sim... Aquele túmulo diz que o corpo da nossa filha não vive mais. Mas o amor que nós sentimos por ela, nunca vai morrer"

Foi estranho estacionar em frente ao cemitério e andar por entre as lápides espalhadas pelo chão. Era um lugar calmo, quieto... Parecia um daqueles lugares em que o tempo demorava muito a passar.

Eu só percebi que havia me encolhido contra Edward, quando ele passou seu braço por meu ombro e me puxou para junto de si, de maneira protetora – "Fica calma, anjo" – Ele depositou um beijo no topo de minha cabeça – "Eu estou aqui. Está tudo bem"

"Hu-hum"

Edward me dirigiu por entre as lápides de pedra até que paramos e eu fechei os olhos automaticamente, imaginando que havíamos chegado ao túmulo de nossa filha.

"Bella" – Edward chamou baixinho, mas eu só me encolhi mais ainda contra ele. Edward suspirou pesadamente e se afastou para segurar meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Olha para mim, querida"

Eu abri meus olhos devagar e encontrei seu rosto bem perto do meu – "Está tudo bem, meu anjo" – Edward afirmou, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos – "Quer desistir?"

Eu queria desistir. Mas eu sabia que, mesmo se eu desistisse hoje, este era um assunto que eu nunca poderia simplesmente deixar de lado. Cedo ou tarde, eu teria que enfrentar aquele túmulo e aceitar a verdade de que minha filha nunca voltaria além de meus sonhos.

Eu respirei fundo e neguei a desistência com minha cabeça. Edward suspirou, beijou meu rosto, e então me soltou devagar, segurando agora minha mão. Ele se virou, mantendo os olhos em mim, até que eu pudesse ver uma lápide em minha visão periférica, mas ainda mantivesse meus olhos bem presos aos deles.

Edward piscou devagar, e afastou seu olhar para a lápide, como se me dissesse para fazer o mesmo, mas sem me forçar. Eu respirei profundamente e me deixei olhar para a lápide também.

Ela era branca, feita de alguma pedra bonita, que eu imaginei ser mármore. Simples, retangular, com sua cabeceira arredondada. Uma placa prateada trazia algumas poucas palavras:

"Alice Elizabeth Dwyer Cullen – Nossa pequena e amada filha"

E uma data. Apenas uma. A data em que nossa menininha nos deixou, antes mesmo de nascer...

"Tudo bem se eu te der um pouquinho de privacidade?" – Edward perguntou.

"Acho que sim..."

"Tudo bem..." – Edward suspirou – "Eu vou até a administração, ah... tirar umas dúvidas e... Bom, fique quanto tempo precisar, está bem? Eu já volto"

"Hu-hum" – Eu respondi sem tirar meus olhos da lápide. Edward me abraçou e beijou minha fronte antes de sair, me deixando sozinha com... Eu estava dividida entre tentar me convencer que era só uma lápide, e tentar conversar com o meu bebê.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando a pedra branca e as palavras gravadas na placa incrustada, pensando em tudo o que eu gostaria de poder dizer de verdade para minha filhinha. Eu pensei que, por mais que pudesse ser ridículo, ou algo assim, era minha chance de falar com ela...

"Oi, bebê" – Eu sussurrei, deixando minha mão alcançar a pequena placa, e afaga-la, como eu queria poder fazer com o rostinho de minha filha - "Aqui é a mamãe"

Ah, Isabella... Como se a minha filha não soubesse quem é a mãe dela...

Ah, Deus! Foco, Isabella! Você veio aqui para ter algum tipo de relacionamento com sua filha. Pode parecer estranho, mas talvez ajude se você se permitir falar com ela.

Eu estava estranhamente em conflito, mas eu respirei profundamente e me permiti tentar.

"Eu sei que demorei a vir... Você pode me perdoar por isso? É que... Não é fácil para a mamãe aceitar que não pode mais cuidar de você" - Eu meio que dei de ombros - "Na verdade... A mamãe sente muito a sua falta... E você? Também sente falta da mamãe?"

"Sabe, você tem um irmãozinho agora. E nós estamos tentando adotar a Lily... Filha, você sabe que não estamos colocando a Lily em seu lugar, não é? A mamãe nunca vai esquecer de você!"

Eu fiquei ali, conversando com "Alice Elizabeth" por um bom tempo até sentir a presença de alguém atrás de mim e perceber que era o Edward.

"Tudo bem?" - Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e pergunto baixinho.

"Tudo..." - Eu respondi com um suspiro.

"Você precisa de mais um tempo?"

"Não... Acho que já está na hora de ir mesmo"

"Você está bem?" - Edward puxou meu rosto para si, e olhou dentro de meus olhos, com aquele seu olhar sempre cheio de preocupação.

"Está tudo bem" - Eu assenti com um sorriso fraco - "É tudo estranho, mas está tudo bem"

Edward sorriu de volta e me deu um pequeno beijo antes de passar seu braço por meu ombro e me trazer para bem junto de seu corpo. Ele depositou um beijo em sua mão e a colocou sobre a lápide de nossa filha.

"Tchau, meu anjinho" - Edward sussurrou - "Papai te ama. Papai sempre vai te amar"

Eu me encolhi contra o Edward, abraçando sua cintura - "Tchau, filha" - Eu sussurrei para aquela lápide branca também.

Edward depositou um beijo no topo de minha cabeça e me apertou em seus braços, bem quando eu deixei uma lágrima começar a correr - "Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem, meu anjo"

Foi tão difícil partir quanto foi difícil chegar até aqui.

Nós andamos abraçados até o carro outra vez e Edward abriu a porta para mim, mantendo o silêncio. Ele me deixou entrar, deu a volta, e então deu partida no carro.

Logo sua mão correu por minha perna, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos meus. Eu suspirei longamente com o contato de sua pele.

"Nunca vai mudar, não é?" - Eu perguntei, mantendo meus olhos na estrada lá fora.

"O que?" - Edward me olhou rapidamente.

"A dor... A falta" - Eu dei de ombros - "Nós nunca vamos ficar realmente livres disso"

"Põe-me como selo sobre o teu coração, como selo sobre o teu braço; porque o amor é mais forte que a morte" - Edward recitou e eu o olhei, confusa - "Quando a minha irmã se casou, ela pediu que eu recitasse um trecho do livro de Cantares. Eu nunca poderia imaginar o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer de verdade" - Edward sorriu sem humor - "As muitas águas não podem apagar o amor, nem os rios afogá-lo. Se alguém oferecesse todos os bens de sua casa pelo amor, seria de todo desprezado" - Edward apertou minha mão - "Não, isso nunca vai passar. Porque o amor é mais forte do que a morte. Nem a morte pode acabar com aquilo que sentimos por nossa filha"

Eu assenti em silêncio e me ajeitei de forma que pudesse apoiar minha cabeça no ombro de Edward. Edward depositou um pequeno beijo em meus cabelos antes de voltar a recitar para mim.

"Quão amável, quão formosa... Teus beijos são como o bom vinho, que escorre pelos lábios, suavemente. Eu sou do meu amado, e seu amor é todo meu" - Edward depositou outro beijo em meus cabelos - "Põe-me como um selo sobre o teu coração... Porque o amor, meu anjo, é mais forte que a morte. E nada - nada nesse mundo - vai ser capaz de separar nós dois enquanto nós não quisermos isso"

"Eu nunca vou querer ficar longe de você" - Eu confessei em um sussurro - "Nunca mais"

"Nós somos mais fortes se estivermos juntos" - Edward segurou minha mão.

"Nós SÓ somos fortes se estivermos juntos" - Eu corrigi.

Rosalie nos recebeu de volta com um grande e confortável abraço, e um olhar preocupado, analisando nosso olhar.

"Você está bem?" - Ela perguntou mais de uma vez enquanto estivemos lá para buscarmos o Raph e levá-lo para casa. E eu assenti, afirmando que estava, embora não soubesse muito bem se aquela era a verdade.

Edward dirigiu até em casa, enquanto eu tentava distrair o Raph no banco de trás.

Ele estava um tanto quanto agitado e Edward teve a idéia de ligarmos o rádio - O CD de música clássica instrumentada, que meu marido costumava ouvir, soou pelo carro, e Raph parou, abrindo seus olhos e ouvidos, para prestar atenção.

"Acho que ele gostou" - Eu sorri, vendo a forma como Raph parecia tão sereno agora.

"O bom gosto é familiar" - Edward sorriu de volta para mim, através do retrovisor.

Este estava sendo um dia estranho.

Meu coração estava dolorido e eu senti vontade de chorar apenas porque Edward disse que o bom gosto do nosso filho era algo "familiar".

Eu queria chorar porque havia tanto a descobrir sobre nosso filho - Raph nos proporcionava tantas descobertas com seus pequenos sorrisos, ou seja lá o que fosse - Mas nós não tínhamos, e nunca teríamos isso com nossa Alice Elizabeth.

Eu me sentia grata por ter Edward comigo, e por ele ter me dado um filho, e por termos tido a chance de conhecer Lily, e condições de lutar por ela... Mas eu me sentia como se nossa filha sempre fosse fazer falta.

Nós poderíamos não falar sobre ela todo o tempo, mas todo o tempo ela seria um pedaço de todos nós.

Nós logo estávamos em casa e Edward pegou Raph do meu colo, me dando um beijo na fronte.

"Vai tomar um banho, anjo. Eu vou colocar o Raph para dormir"

"Ele precisa mamar"

"Toma um banho. Depois você amamenta"

Eu caminhei até o quarto, agindo um pouco de forma automática, e segui para o meu banho.

Edward era um ótimo pai e eu sabia que podia ficar tranqüila em deixá-lo cuidando de Raph. Quando acabei meu banho e fui até o quarto do nosso filho, Edward já havia lhe dado banho e trocado.

Eu sorri vendo os dois na poltrona de amamentar que ficava em um cantinho do quarto.

"Oi, amor" - Edward sorriu assim que me viu - "Vem cá" - Ele começou a se levantar - "Já dei banho nele e coloquei essa roupinha. É só dar de mamar, que ele está morrendo de sono"

Edward andou até mim e me passou o bebê. Eu apertei Raph contra mim e aspirei profundamente, sentindo seu cheiro gostoso, misturado com xampu.

"Está tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou, enquanto afastava uma mechinha de cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

"Está..."

"Tem certeza?" - Ele falou baixinho, correndo um dedo por meu rosto.

Eu suspirei, enquanto Raph procurava por meu peito por cima da blusa - "Depois a gente conversa. Tem alguém precisando se alimentar"

"Está certo" - Edward sorriu fracamente - "Eu vou tomar banho enquanto você amamenta"

"Está bem" - Eu assenti, e Edward se aproximou, depositando um beijo delicado em meus lábios.

"Eu te amo, princesa" - Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios - "Eu te amo muito"

Eu corri uma de minhas mãos até sua nuca, acariciando seu cabelo, e apoiei minha testa contra a de Edward - "Eu também"

Ele me beijou mais uma vez antes de se afastar para beijar o Raph também - "Já volto, família" - Ele sorriu para mim.

Eu me sentei na poltrona, amamentando Raph até ele adormecer. Edward estava certo: Nosso bebê estava exausto.

Eu o coloquei no berço e ele se agitou um pouquinho, então eu cantei baixinho, enquanto afagava sua barriguinha bem devagar, até que ele se aquietasse outra vez e soltasse um pequeno suspiro, indicando seu sono profundo.

"Boa noite, filhinho" - Eu dei um beijo em sua cabeça - "Mamãe te ama"

Eu voltei para o nosso quarto bem quando Edward estava saindo do banho. Ele sentou na cama e passou a toalha pelos cabelos, usando apenas sua velha calça de moletom.

"Senta aqui" - Edward sorriu para mim, batendo no colchão bem ao seu lado - "Quer conversar agora?" - Ele correu as costas de um dedo por minha bochecha assim que me sentei.

Eu suspirei - "Edward... Não quero mais ir lá..." - Eu mordi meu lábio, odiando minhas próprias palavras - "Não quero... Não foi bom"

"Calma, amor" - Edward me olhou preocupado.

"Não quero ficar indo lá, me despedindo da nossa filha, um pouquinho todo dia... Não quero" - Eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos - "Prefiro que ela fique guardada aqui" - Eu coloquei minha mão sobre meu próprio coração - "Prefiro lembrar dela nos meus sonhos, quando ela está bem. Aquele lugar... Aquele lugar me faz ficar pensando na dor, na perda... Não quero voltar"

"Você não precisa voltar" - Edward afagou minha perna, falando baixinho - "Mas também não precisa dizer que não vai nunca mais. Você pode mudar de opinião quando quiser, quando achar que vai ser melhor"

"Você me entende, não é?" - Eu o olhei, desesperada por um pouco de apoio - "Eu não sou uma mãe horrível"

"Eu sei" - Edward afirmou - "Está tudo bem, meu anjo. É claro que você não é uma mãe horrível"

"Obrigada"

Naquela noite eu sonhei como nunca! Eu sonhei com Alice, e com Jasper, e - principalmente - com nossa pequena Alice Elizabeth.

Nossa filha estava tão tranquilamente linda e feliz e, embora muitas vezes, eu ficasse me perguntando se talvez tudo aquilo não fosse apenas minhas próprias vontades sendo manifestas por meu subconsciente, eu ainda preferia acreditar que aquela era a realidade das pessoas que eu havia perdido.

E eu não deixei de sonhar a semana toda.

No fim da semana, na noite anterior à nova audiência do nosso "caso de adoção", eu sonhei novamente.

Eu simplesmente acordei na clareira florida. Há algum tempo eu não sonhava mais com o penhasco. Era algo como... Se eu não estivesse mais disposta a pular para a água gelada.

Um sol suave iluminava e aquecia a clareira e eu suspirei, sentindo o calor gostoso em minhas pernas.

Eu abri os olhos, me sentindo observada, e corri meu olhar pela vegetação em volta, procurando algo. Meus olhos pararam em sua figura delicada e eu sorri porque eu sabia que aquela era minha filha.

Ela riu, tampando sua boca com as duas mãozinhas, como se eu a tivesse descoberto no meio de uma brincadeira e correu para dentro da vegetação, fugindo da minha visão.

"Filha?" - Eu tentei ir atrás dela, mas uma voz me chamou do outro lado da clareira.

"Bella?" - Eu me virei e encontrei Lily, com seu sorriso delicado.

Meu coração ficou apertado, porque eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Eu podia ir atrás de Alice, mas Lily estava aqui também, e eu não devia deixá-la sozinha nesse lugar.

Alice surgiu atrás de Lily e cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Lily riu e as duas deram as mãos, correndo para dentro da vegetação outra vez.

"Não!" - Eu tentei correr na direção em que elas haviam ido.

Eu corri, mas não as vi mais. Parei no meio da vegetação, tentando descobrir para onde elas poderiam ter ido.

"Bella?" - Lily surgiu atrás de mim e eu suspirei aliviada ao andar até ela e abraçá-la.

"Você está bem? Não fuja assim: Pode ser perigoso"

"Desculpa..." - Ela se encolheu um pouco.

"Tudo bem" - Eu tentei sorrir, afagando seu cabelo - "Onde está a... A outra menina?"

"Quem? A Alice?"

"É... A Alice. Onde ela foi?"

"Ela disse que precisava ir embora. Mas pediu para eu cuidar de você agora" - Lily sorriu amplamente exatamente quando o barulho do despertador me fez acordar assustada.

"Calma, amor" - Edward segurou meu rosto - "É só o despertador. Está tudo bem" - Ele sorriu lindamente - "Foi só um sonho"

Talvez fosse só um sonho. Ou apenas meu subconsciente...  
Mas foi exatamente nesse dia, que minha pequena Lily pôde vir para casa conosco.

"Agora você vai ser minha mãe?" - Ela perguntou, com seus brilhantes olhos.

"Vou" - Eu assenti orgulhosa.

"Hey, Raph" - Lily segurou sua mãozinha assim que o encontrou - "Eu sou a Emily, e agora eu sou a sua irmã. Eu vou cuidar de você, e te amar, e te ensinar tudo sobre os animais mais lindos do mundo!"

"Ele vai adorar, querida" - Eu afaguei seu rostinho, sorrindo com minha pequena e linda família - "Todos nós vamos adorar ter você aqui"

"Hey, olha só! Tia Rosalie te mandou um presente, Lily" - Edward sorriu ao estender o embrulho cor-de-rosa.

"O que é?" - Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

"Abre" - Edward insistiu e Lily pegou o embrulho de sua mão. Ela abriu devagar, quase como se tivesse medo do que poderia encontrar ali dentro.

Sendo alguém que havia vivido como ela por muito tempo, eu sabia: Nós só não estávamos acostumadas a receber presentes.

"É uma boneca!" - Lily exclamou feliz. E era mesmo uma linda boneca de pano.

"Você gostou?" - Edward perguntou, com seu grande sorriso.

"Eu amei!" - Lily quase quicou em seu lugar, enquanto abraçava a boneca o mais apertado que conseguia - "Ela vai se chamar Alice!"

"Alice?" - Eu a olhei surpresa, pensando se já havíamos falado de Alice perto dela - "Por quê?"

"Porque Alice é o nome mais lindo do mundo!" - Ela me respondeu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

"É sim, filha" - Edward sorriu, meio emocionado, enquanto afagava o cabelo de Lily - "Alice é um nome ótimo. Um nome de pessoas – e bonecas – muito especiais" 

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oun, Bellinha... _**Nós sabemos que não foi fácil para você todo o sofrimento com a Alicezinha.**_

Bom, eu tenho uma coisa importante para perguntar para vocês: Estou em dúvida sobre o próximo extra. Vocês querem me ajudar?  
Votem nas reviews entre duas opções:

1. O DIÁRIO DE ALICE CULLEN (Citado várias vezes no decorrer da fic)

2. A FARDA DA MARINHA BRITÂNICA (Citada no capítulo 41 "Happy Birthday, Isabella")

Votem até segunda, tá? Porque se vocês deixarem para votar muito depois disso, eu não vou conseguir escrever a tempo.

_**O tema que ganhar vem nessa semana, o outro fica para a próxima.**_

Agora vou responder reviews.  
Beijinhos

E até semana que vem.

_**1 Lily Evans:**__ De todos esses que você pediu, só te dou o Carlisle mesmo - Mais ninguém! Rsrsrs - Logo eu vou me organizar com a nova fic e começo a soltar spoiler, tá?_

_**Maah:**__ Ah! O Raphzinho crescendo rápido como Renesmee? A Bella vai pular no seu pescoço, hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu:**__ Mas ainda não acabou! Falta pouco. Mas não acabou._

_**Deh C:**__ Dois sisos? Eita... Melhorou?_

_**Isa Alonso:**__ Edward é um papai maravilhoso! Um lindo! Gostoso! (Opa! Parei! Rsrsrs)_

_**Biana**__: Tadinho do Edward... Sofreu na quarentena. Mas, como um homem perfeito que é, usou o sofrimento como desculpa para explorar "novos terrenos" com a esposa. Hehehe_

_**Daia Matos:**__ Isso aí - Amor de pai e mãe é totalmente irreversível. E os dois são mega apaixonados pelos filhos._

_**Isa Stream:**__ Em sua homenagem, além de trocar fralda, agora o Edward dá banho no bebê também! Rsrsrs_

_**Belle:**__ A Gabizinha vai ouvir muita conversa da mamãe, hein? Vai aprender a falar rapidinho! Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado:**__ Lilyzinha entrando na vida, nas alegrias, nos sonhos... Essa fofa!_

_**La Noite:**__ O final de BD seria bem mais legal se o Jacob ficasse com a Leah e fossem morar lá no Alasca!_

_**Sofia-pt:**__ É, "saudade" é uma palavra só da nossa língua mesmo. Nenhuma tradução para esse sentimento é tão boa quanto a nossa._

_**Amanda Regina Magatti:**__ Você derrete, eu derreto, nós todas derretemos com Edward (o lindo) Cullen.  
_


	66. EXTRA 6 O DIARIO de Alice Cullen

**EXTRA 6: O DIÁRIO de Alice Cullen**

Mamãe resolveu que vamos embora de Seattle.

Parece que conseguiu agora uma vaga para voltar a exercer a medicina. Fico feliz por ela: Vai se sentir melhor, mais útil.

Mas ela precisava arrumar uma vaga exatamente nessa cidadezinha chamada "Forks"? Eu até tentei me informar, mas a cidade é tão pequena que não há quase nada na internet!

Esme está me transferindo para um colégio da cidade. Na verdade, "O" colégio da cidade - Não devem existir outros além do tal "Forks High School".

Comprei este diário para ter ao menos o que fazer por lá. Se não posso conversar com minhas amigas, ao menos vou escrever.

A cidade mais próxima é Port Angeles e, mesmo que eu pudesse ir até lá todos os dias, ainda assim não haveria muito o que se ver por lá, em questões de moda.

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula e parece que virei o assunto do colégio!

Detesto essa cidade!

O clima é horrível e está deixando meu cabelo totalmente armado! Fora minha pele que está toda ressecada com esse vento gelado batendo o tempo todo!

O colégio é minúsculo: Pouco mais que trezentos alunos, e todos conhecem a todos.

Além de mim, parece que há aquela garota mais nova - Todos a evitam, então ela deve estar tão deslocada quanto eu.

E é claro que a fofoca de que meus pais se separaram já correu por toda parte! Me olham como se eu fosse simplesmente uma leprosa! Acho que aqui em Forks, o divórcio ainda deve estar proibido pela "Santa Igreja".

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje, na hora do almoço, eu me sentei com a garota nova - "Bella" é o nome dela. Na verdade, Isabella.

Eu gostei dela. Finalmente, acho que vou poder ter uma amiga nessa cidadezinha.

Ela foi criada em um orfanato. Nunca imaginei que fosse conhecer alguém que tivesse sido criado assim.

Bella me disse que nem conheceu seus pais, e nem se lembra deles - Mora só com o irmão mais velho, que é quem cuida dela.

Eles parecem ter uma ligação tão forte... Foi impossível não pensar em meus irmãos...

-x-x-x-x-

Fui fazer aquele trabalho de biologia na casa da Bella.

O irmão dela é policial e ela precisava estar em casa hoje.

É uma casa simples, mas tão aconchegante... Parece haver muito mais amor lá dentro do que eu já encontrei em qualquer uma das grandes casas onde morei com Esme ou Carlisle.

O irmão da Bella é um gato! E tem um sorriso, que me deixou suspirando.

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje é aniversário da Bella. Consegui o número do Jasper no celular dela e estamos combinando uma festinha surpresa.

Não é nada grande - Estou convidando apenas poucas pessoas da sala da Bella. Como Mike Newton... Bella não quer admitir, mas está na cara que ele está caidinho por ela!

Só acho que vou precisar distrair o Jasper um pouco, porque ele é tão ciumento com a Bella...

Aliás, isso me lembra que preciso escolher o que vou vestir... Hum! Tenho aquele vestido vermelho, justo, simples... Quem sabe, além de ajudar a Bella, eu acabe me dando bem com o bonitão Dwyer também.

-x-x-x-x-

A festinha da Bella foi um sucesso!

Todo mundo estava lá bem na hora combinada, e a Bella simplesmente não desconfiou de nadinha!

Mike Newton conversou com ela uma boa parte da noite, e eu acho que a Bella está começando a se interessar pelo garoto.

É claro que ele não é o tipo de garoto com quem eu quero ver minha Bella casando, nem nada assim. Ele é bonzinho, e tudo o mais, mas... Sinceramente, "bonzinho" demais, não é muito legal. Todo mundo gosta de uma pitadinha de "bad boy".

Mas... Ao menos ela pode se divertir um pouco - namorar, beijar... Ia ser legal para ela.

Eu e Jasper... Bom! Eu e Jasper nos beijamos!

E ele é ótimo! O melhor beijo que eu já provei! Quem diria que Forks teria seus encantos, ah?

-x-x-x-x-

As coisas ficaram meio estranhas entre eu e Jasper depois da festa da Bella.

Ele parece meio envergonhado quando eu estou por perto...

Será que ele não gostou do meu beijo?

Mas ninguém nunca reclamou do meu beijo antes!

Se bem que... Ninguém costuma sair por aí, reclamando do beijo dos outros.

Que droga! Só porque eu havia gostado dele...

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje, quando a Bella subiu para tomar um banho, eu aproveitei a chance para puxar conversa com o Jasper.

Ele continuava envergonhado, mal me olhava, parecia tenso...

Então eu tive que perguntar o que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal de contas! Afinal, nós somos dois adultos! Se ele não gostou do meu beijo, não há problema nenhum em me dizer a verdade!

Quer dizer... Meu coração ficaria partido e minha confiança estaria em frangalhos, mas... Eu sei que seria capaz de superar algum dia.

Mas então, Jasper disse que não sabia se eu havia gostado, e estava com receio de minha reação!

E ele não fica uma gracinha quando faz aquela carinha indecisa? Eu simplesmente tive que beijá-lo!

E Bella nos pegou no flagra!

"Deus do céu!" - Foi tudo que ela exclamou ao nos encontrar aos beijos e tudo mais, contra os armários da cozinha. Jasper ficou tenso na hora, mas então Bella começou a rir como louca e nós acabamos caindo na risada também - "Vocês podiam ter me avisado, eu estaria mais preparada para tal situação!"

-x-x-x-x-

Mike Newton chamou a Bella para ir ao cinema em Port Angeles nesse fim de semana, mas ela prontamente disse "não"! Dá para acreditar?

Eu fiquei inconformada com isso! E tive que arrancar dela o real motivo!  
Afinal, ela pode até me dizer que não está interessada nele, mas eu bem sei que não é verdade.

Eu fiquei bem surpresa quando Bella disse que não podia sair com Mike Newton simplesmente porque nunca beijou ninguém! Esse não devia ser exatamente o motivo para que ela saia com ele?

Mas ela parecia tão nervosa, então resolvi oferecer ajuda.

"Argh, Allie! Nós não podemos nos beijar!"

"E porque não? Isso é uma coisa totalmente aceitável para a sociedade de hoje, Bella! Além do mais, você não precisa agir como se eu estivesse interessada em você, não é? Eu só estou oferecendo minha ajuda - Encare como uma aula prática qualquer"

-x-x-x-x-

Sexta-feira á noite - Nós vamos aproveitar que é o plantão do Jazz, e assim a Bella pode ir com o Mike para Port Angeles.

Eu é que acabei sozinha!

Meu gatinho "fonte de beijos", no plantão, e a minha melhor amiga saindo com Mike Newton!

Talvez, se Esme estiver em sua folga, nós possamos ao menos jantar juntas... Seria ótimo. Eu sinto falta dela.

Desde que ela começou a trabalhar no hospital, mal temos tempo de nos ver! E, na verdade, eu fico realmente tentando entender como ela consegue se manter tão ocupada em um hospital de uma cidade tão pequena e calma como Forks.

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje obriguei a Bella a me contar cada detalhe da noite com Mike Newton!

Eles se beijaram! Finalmente Bella deu seu primeiro beijo!

Quer dizer... Seu primeiro beijo em um menino...

Eu perguntei se eles estão namorando, mas acho que não.  
Mike Newton sentou conosco no almoço, mas não tentou beijar Bella nem nada assim - Acho que ele está indo com calma. Isso é bom, não é?

-x-x-x-x-

Eu estou ficando realmente chateada com essa situação com Jasper Dwyer!

Nós somos como dois namorados quando estamos em sua casa, mas somos um monte de nada quando estamos fora dela! Parece até que Jasper tem vergonha de estar comigo na frente de todo mundo!  
Vamos precisar conversar. Com certeza.

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje eu finalmente coloquei Jasper Dwyer contra a parede e perguntei o que somos afinal de contas.

Ele corou e quase morreu engasgado com o suco que estava tomando e eu quis me enfiar atrás dos armários da cozinha de tanta vergonha!

Mas então, ele disse que pensava que eu teria vergonha de estar com ele na frente de todo mundo e que, por isso, ainda não havia tomado nenhuma atitude quanto a nós dois.

Bom, nós tivemos uma longa conversa sobre toda essa bobagem de "classes sociais", mas o que realmente importa é que, no fim da noite, nós estávamos oficialmente namorando!

Eu estou namorando Jasper Dwyer!

E ele é realmente tão fofo...

-x-x-x-x-

"Meu irmão pediu para te dar isso" - Bella parou em frente a mim na sala de aula, e eu ergui meus olhos devagar para encontrá-la segurando uma rosa cor-de-rosa, com um sorriso acusador.

Ela estendeu a rosa para mim e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado - "Cunhadas, ah? Isso não quer dizer que nós não somos mais amigas, não é?"

"Claro que não" - Eu revirei os olhos, cheirando a flor.

-x-x-x-x-

Passei praticamente o final de semana inteiro na casa de Bella. E Jasper.

Não que Esme realmente se importe.

Ela também passou o fim de semana praticamente todo naquele hospital.

Às vezes, eu invejo a Bella. Porque, embora ela só tenha uma única pessoa em sua família, a ligação entre ela e Jasper, é mais forte do qualquer coisa que eu tenha com qualquer pessoa da minha família.

Bella pode não ter conhecido seus próprios pais, mas talvez seja melhor não conhecê-los, do que viver se decepcionando com as duas pessoas que mais deveriam te amar no mundo.

Como eu vivo...

-x-x-x-x-

Esme estava sentada na bancada da cozinha quando eu cheguei e eu fiquei feliz em vê-la em casa na hora do jantar. De fato, era a primeira vez nessa semana.

Eu me sentei com ela, enquanto a lasanha congelada aquecia no forno de microondas, e pensei que parecia um bom momento para conversarmos sobre minha vida.

Eu contei sobre Jasper.

Disse que ele é irmão da Bella e está começando uma carreira na polícia, e fiquei falando de como estava apaixonada por ele, mas... Esme simplesmente não parecia esboçar qualquer reação.

"Mãe... Você não vai dizer nada?"

"É só um namoro, Alice" - Ela sorriu de maneira condescendente - "O que você espera que eu diga?"

"Que está feliz por mim?" - Eu empurrei, me sentindo em um misto de irritação e mágoa.

"Alice..." - Ela pousou sua mão sobre a minha - "Forks não é para você. Eu sinto muito ter te arrastado até aqui. EU - Era eu quem precisava me esconder em Forks. Mas você não vai passar o resto da sua vida em uma cidadezinha, casada com um aprendiz de xerife"

"Mãe!" - Eu puxei minha mão da sua. Como ela podia falar assim de Jasper? Meu Jasper! Principalmente, antes mesmo de conhecê-lo!"

"Logo você vai para a faculdade" - Esme se virou, dando atenção novamente a seu prato - "E esse rapaz, tem outra vida - Que não tem nada com a sua"

Eu corri para o meu quarto. E chorei a noite toda.

Mas eu não vou dizer nada para a Bella, muito menos para o Jazz.  
Esme vai ver que Jazz não é só um passatempo - A vida dele é junto da minha! Aqui, em Seattle... Eu não sei onde, mas eu sei que Esme não vai quebrar o que sinto.

-x-x-x-x-

Jasper e Bella perceberam que eu estava triste.

Eu neguei, é claro. Mas eu sei que eles só fingiram que acreditaram em mim.

Esme estava em outro plantão de 24 horas, então eu fui dormir na casa de Bella.

Na verdade, essa já devia ser mais minha casa do que a grande casa de vidro que Esme havia feito Carlisle comprar para aceitar assinar alguma outra coisa na partilha do divórcio.

Nós começamos a ver um filme de terror, mas Bella se irritou quando nós começamos a tentar assustá-la e resolveu ir dormir em seu quarto, nos deixando sozinhos.

E aí começou minha primeira noite com Jasper Dwyer.

E que Deus não permita que Esme leia meu diário!

Nós só começamos a nos beijar no sofá, e as coisas foram esquentando pouco a pouco, até que eu nem me lembrasse o que estávamos fazendo antes de tudo começar.

"Alice" - Jasper quebrou nosso beijo, um pouco envergonhado, ou em conflito - "Alice..."

"O que?" - Eu o olhei.

"Eu não quero te desrespeitar"

"Jasper..." - Eu quase ri - "Eu sou uma garota da cidade grande. A filha dos pais separados, que não tem reputação nenhuma para a população de Forks"

"Não fale assim"

"Honey..." - Eu ronronei, acariciando seu rosto.

"Allie... Sua mãe poderia pedir minha prisão por isso, você sabia?"

"Em que século você vive, Jasper Dwyer?" - Eu ri - "Porque minha mãe pediria sua prisão?"

"Por tirar sua virtude"

"'Virtude'? Virtude... seria minha virgindade?" - Eu perguntei e Jasper quase corou - "Pois eu adoraria que ela pudesse mandar prender você por isso, mas... Eu não sou uma mocinha muito... 'virtuosa'" - Eu confessei.

Não que eu me envergonhasse totalmente por não ser mais virgem, mas, de repente eu sentia uma certa tristeza por não ser com ele minha primeira vez.

"Oh, Allie... Você não precisa se envergonhar. Está tudo bem. Eu só... Eu... Ah" - Jasper meio que deu de ombros.

"Acho melhor eu ir para a minha caminha no chão do quarto da Bella" - Eu suspirei.

"Ah, Allie... Mas é tão desconfortável... Você podia, pelo menos, dormir lá na minha cama"

E nós realmente só dormimos. Juntos. E tranqüilos.

Mas acordar juntos... Foi fatal. E delicioso! E então nós tomamos banho juntos...

Nós continuamos apenas indo devagar exatamente de onde havíamos parado. E eu fiquei feliz porque Jasper não me desvalorizou apenas por saber que eu não tinha mais minha 'virtude', mas continuou sendo cuidadoso e delicado como havia sido o tempo todo.

-x-x-x-x-

"Foi péssimo" - Bella confessou com sua pior careta.

Ela e Mike Newton vinham saindo juntos há algum tempo, então eles eram algo como namorados, e Bella estava fazendo perguntas sobre sexo...

"Diz que melhora com o tempo" – Ela parecia quase implorar – "Porque se é só isso, eu definitivamente não quero mais fazer sexo!"

"Calma, Bells" – Eu ri – "Foi mesmo tão ruim assim?"

"Eu não senti nada além de uma dor muito chata por todo o longo tempo de... sei lá! Mas eu tenho certeza que não chegou nem há cinco minutos!"

"Oh, pobre Mike Newton..." – Eu ri.

"Pobre Mike Newton, Alice? Pobre Isabella!"

"Calma, Bella. Eu juro que melhora com o tempo" – Eu a puxei para se sentar ao meu lado em sua cama – "E um homem mais experiente, controlado... Também ajuda muito"

"E se eu não gostar?"

"Ah, Bella! Me poupe!" – Eu revirei os olhos – "Você mal começou! Não dá para dizer que odeia sorvetes tendo provado só o de morango!"

"Mike Newton é o de nata" – Bella resmungou – "E daqueles bem sem gosto nenhum..."

"Pobre Newton" – Eu ri e Bella tacou o travesseiro em mim.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ai, Allie! Presta atenção no que está fazendo! Você quase arrancou metade da minha mão com esse alicate!"

"Deixa de ser exagerada, Isabella! No máximo, eu arranquei um quinto dela..."

"Allie... O que foi? O que você tem?"

"Ai, Bella... Estou com o meu coração apertado..."

"Porque? Você brigou com o Jasper? Você sabe que ele sempre acaba perdoando..."

"Não é isso"

"Então o que foi? É a sua mãe?"

"É a escola..."

"O que? Vai dizer que está indo mal em alguma matéria? Você é ótima aluna, Allie – Tenho certeza que vai ser a primeira da classe na sua formatura"

"As notas estão bem... É exatamente a formatura que está me preocupando"

"E porque a formatura estaria te preocupando? Seu vestido vai ser o mais incrível, seu cabelo vai estar maravilhoso, sua pele é a pele mais macia de Forks e..."

"Eu estou com medo de ter que ir embora de Forks e deixar seu irmão sozinho" – Eu confessei – "As aulas estão acabando e eu para a faculdade. Por mais que eu tente não ir para tão longe, não vou ter mais tanto tempo por aqui, e... Tenho medo que o seu irmão acabe me esquecendo"

"Ai, Allie! Que bobagem é essa? O Jazz ama você mais do que qualquer coisa! Um montão de casais sobrevive muito bem ao período da faculdade e o meu irmão não é nenhuma criança – Sabe muito bem se comportar! Além disso, eu estou aqui e vou ficar bem de olho nele!"

"Jura que cuida dele para mim?"

"Juro!"

"E ano que vem, quando você também se formar, podia ir para a mesma faculdade que eu, aí nós moraríamos juntas e o Jasper teria dois motivos para ir até lá!"

"Allie... Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Você vai para alguma faculdade cara, que eu nunca vou poder pagar"

"Você pode tentar uma bolsa"

"E por que é que uma faculdade me daria uma bolsa, Allie? Eu não sou esportista, nem tenho qualquer talento acima da média... Que vantagem uma Universidade teria em ceder uma bolsa para Isabella Dwyer?"

"Eu podia ajudar"

"Você sabe muito bem que não, Allie. O Jazz nunca iria aceitar o seu dinheiro"

"Não é para ele! É para você!"

"Allie..."

"Eu sei... Mas é que... Quem vai me dar conselhos e dizer que estou agindo como uma louca irracional quando eu me trancar no quarto para chorar, fantasiando que o Jasper está saindo com outra mulher, só porque ele não atendeu minha ligação no meio da tarde?"

"Já inventaram duas coisinhas bem úteis nesses casos, Alice Cullen: Telefones e internet"

"Está vendo só? Sem você, eu não sou nada..."

-x-x-x-x-

Eu estou evitando pensar nisso, mas... Minha menstruação está atrasada.

Eu ainda não falei com ninguém sobre isso. Simplesmente porque não posso falar!

Jasper vai me odiar e minha mãe vai tentar me matar!

Eu podia até falar com a Bella, mas ela não vai me deixar fazer nada antes de contar tudo ao Jasper. E eu realmente preciso pensar muito bem no que vou fazer sobre isso.

Eu confesso que estou morrendo de medo! Se eu estiver mesmo grávida, isso mudaria toda a minha vida de cabeça para baixo!

Eu não posso ir para a faculdade carregando um bebê nas costas, e eu não posso simplesmente deixar um bebê em Forks e ir viver minha vidinha em outro lugar. E, se eu simplesmente disser que não vou mais para a faculdade por estar grávida, Esme vai dizer que Jasper estragou a minha vida.

Eu detesto pensar na idéia de um aborto, mas... Talvez seja a solução mais acertada.

É claro que Jasper jamais me deixaria fazer um aborto, então eu não posso contar nada para ele até que eu saiba muito bem o que vou fazer.

Se eu decidir que vou tirar o bebê, tenho que ir até outra cidade.

Uma vez ouvi a turminha da Lauren comentando que há uma clínica em Port Angeles - Eu digo a todo mundo que preciso de algo lá e ninguém precisa ficar sabendo de nada.

-x-x-x-x-

Minha menstruação continua atrasada. Cinco dias agora.

Eu sei que estou adiando o exame, mas é porque eu realmente tinha esperanças que simplesmente fosse um erro de contas do meu corpo e as coisas fossem acontecer naturalmente.

Mas não estão acontecendo.

E eu estou ficando cada vez mais assustada.

Hoje, na aula de biologia, fizemos um exercício de genética e Bella ficou falando sobre como um bebê meu e de Jasper poderia se parecer!

Acho que meu coração falhou umas boas batidas.

Principalmente porque eu também pensei em um bebê com nossos genes - E ele parecia adorável em meus delírios.

O problema é que, em meus delírios, eu não via os problemas - Mas eu bem sei que vou ter muitos para enfrentar.

-x-x-x-x-

Eu nem precisei de muito esforço para dispensar a Bella e ir até Port Angeles sozinha - Foi a primeira vez em que agradeci por alguém odiar tanto fazer compras.

Eu disse que não iria às primeiras aulas porque precisava ver um bracelete para usar no baile e o rapaz da loja disse que só poderia me atender com exclusividade na parte da manhã.

Na verdade, eu fui até um laboratório e fiz um exame de sangue.

A moça da recepção me avisou que o resultado sai em doze horas e que eu poderia acessá-lo pelo site do laboratório, me passando o papel com o número de protocolo.

Eu dirigi de volta até Forks, quase ouvindo o papel gritar de dentro de minha bolsa, descansando no banco do carona.

Ele gritava todas as loucuras que eu sabia que iria ter que enfrentar se resolvesse ter um bebê naquele momento; E ele gritava que talvez eu pudesse ser feliz se tivesse um filho com o homem que eu amo.

'Mas você nem sabe se esse homem quer ter filhos com você'

Eu estava me sentindo tão confusa...

Eu dirigi até a escola e estava levando Bella para casa, tentando não parecer tão estranha quanto eu devia realmente estar sendo.

Eu usei a desculpa de que algo no bracelete não havia me agradado e Bella começou a me contar sobre Tyler estar jogando indiretas sobre irem juntos ao baile da formatura.

"Parece legal, Bella" - Eu tentei sorrir, e me concentrar no que ela dizia.

"Unf! Legal... Você disse o mesmo sobre o Newton" - Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

Nós passamos a tarde fazendo nada, até que eu notei o relógio marcando o horário do resultado do exame e disse que precisava ir ao banheiro.

"Ih, Allie... Acho bom mesmo" - Bella riu - "Sua calça está manchada"

"O que?" - Eu a olhei confusa.

"Acho que você está menstruada" – Ela explicou como se fosse óbvio.

Eu andei até o banheiro e descobri que estava mesmo menstruada. E que o resultado do meu exame era negativo - Eu não estava esperando um bebê de Jasper Dwyer.

Isso era bom, não era? Estava certo...

Então porque eu estava me sentindo um pouco infeliz?

-x-x-x-x-

Faz uma semana e eu não falei sobre isso com ninguém - Nem Jasper. E nem vou falar.

Agora já passou, e não tem porque sair contando isso para ninguém.

Agora eu só vou realmente pensar no meu baile de formatura...

Meu vestido é lindo! E eu encomendei os trajes de Jazz e Bella também. É claro que não contei para nenhum dos dois, porque Jasper odeia que eu gaste dinheiro com eles, mas... É como se fosse um presentinho para mim, não é? Deixar que eu os vista para o meu baile.

Eu consegui convencer Esme de que preciso de um semestre para decidir o que realmente quero fazer na faculdade.

É claro que eu sei muito bem o que quero fazer na faculdade, mas eu realmente preciso de mais um tempo antes de sair de Forks, deixando as pessoas que mais amo para trás.

Talvez, em seis meses, eu consiga convencer Jasper a me deixa levar Bella comigo para a faculdade que escolher.

Esme continua enfiada naquele hospital o tempo inteiro!

Acredita que ela disse que não vai ao baile e nem pode me ajudar? Isso devia ser nosso ritual! Antes, ela sempre me ajudava com o baby liss ou a maquiagem, ou qualquer coisa, só para que passássemos um tempo juntas nos dias de baile!

Mas está tudo bem! A Bella vai me ajudar!

A cada dia que passa, eu vejo que minha família agora é mesmo a família Dwyer. Os Cullen... Os Cullen preferem nem saber que eu existo...

-x-x-x-x-

Hoje é meu baile de formatura. E essa é a última vez em que escrevo antes dele.

Vou me arrumar na casa da Bella e ajudá-la a se arrumar também.

Quando voltar, espero escrever sobre uma noite maravilhosa! E sobre a Bella ter ficado com Tyler, ou algum dos garotos! (Deixe só ela saber disso!)

Tudo bem que é só um baile, mas... Parece algo como um rito de passagem - Quem sabe amanhã seja tudo diferente... Espero que seja tudo diferente "pra melhor"...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu entrei no quarto e encontrei Bella com o diário de Alice em sua mão. Ele estava fechado, e os olhos de Bella estavam fixos no nada.

"Amor?" – Eu andei até ela e seguei sua mão – "Está tudo bem?"

"Está..." – Ela sussurrou, e então me olhou – "Não está" – Ela confessou, caindo no choro, então eu a puxei para um abraço.

"Calma, amor" – Eu afaguei seus cabelos.

"É tão vívido, Edward... As imagens, as cenas... eu me lembro de tudo. De tudo o que está escrito nesse caderno"

"Eu sei, amor"

"É assim que a vida dela acabou – Pela metade, sem um fim, sem um final feliz..."

"Bella" – Eu me afastei um pouquinho, segurando se rosto entre minhas mãos – "A Alice teve um final feliz. Ela foi feliz com o seu irmão, com você..."

"Ela podia ter escrito tanta coisa, Edward... Ela podia ter uma história tão linda nessas páginas que ficaram em branco. Era eu quem devia ter morrido"

"Por favor, não comece com isso! Nós temos dois filhos no quarto ao lado! A Alice não ia querer que você se sentisse assim, seu irmão não ia querer que você se sentisse assim... E, por favor, por mim... Não se sinta dessa maneira" – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha – "Escreva as páginas que ficaram em branco. Deixe Alice orgulhosa do que você escreveu" – Eu segurei sua mão e olhei bem dentro de seus olhos – "Continua subindo..."

"Ah, Edward..."

"Nós ainda temos tantas páginas para escrever, meu anjo" – Eu a puxei para junto de mim, beijando sua testa – "Você ficou aqui por um motivo. Alice e Jasper já tinham tudo o que precisavam, mas eu precisava de você. Eu preciso de você para escrever minha parte da história, para me ajudar a subir todos os degraus"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun...**_

_**Sei lá se ficou meio confuso, mas minha idéia era passar o que estava na cabeça da Bella enquanto ela lia o diário. Por isso, no meio começam a entrar os diálogos, como se fossem os flashs da Bella lembrando dos momentos descritos ali.**_

_**Acho que ficou confuso, mas é porque a cabeça dela estava confusa mesmo.**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado.**_

_**Espero não ter decepcionado vocês, já que parecia que estavam bem ansiosas pelo diário.**_

_**Semana que vem, Extra da FARDA!**_

_**Nos vemos sexta-feira**_

_**Bjs**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Deh c: **__Eu vou para BH no feriado do dia 23 – Ainda não sei certinho minha programação porque é uma amiga do meu pai que está nos levando e acho que vamos para uma outra cidade. Assim que eu souber a programação te aviso, mas... Como faz p/ eu te mandar um e-mail? __Ish... Tem twitter?_

_**Biana: **__A Bella tem um subconsciente muito trabalhador! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Tadinha da Bella – Ninguém gosta de cemitérios! É péssimo! – E estava coerente sua review, sim! Rsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen: **__É que ela se sentiu se despedindo da filha e ela não quer ter essa sensação toda vez que for até lá! Uma vez já deu!_

_**Daia Matos: **__Não deve ser fácil para mãe nenhuma, neh?_

_**Sofia-pt: **__Nós temos que seguir em frente, mas a saudade é muito dolorida..._

_**Belle **__Menina! Mas você não pode dizer que eu não te avisei! Olha, que assim Gabi vai querer nascer antes da hora!_

_**Bells Mainard: **__Tem outra fic começando a ser estruturada._

_**La Noite, Amanda Regina Magatti, Maah, Rosana Tecshu, CarlaPriscila, Isa Alonso e Vivicki: **__Obrigada pelos votos._

_**Na Cullen e Carol Machado: **__Fica para semana que vem, ta? Rsrsrs_


	67. EXTRA 7 Mulher A FARDA

**EXTRA 7: MULHER  
**

_Elemento: Mulher  
Símbolo: Mu_

Propriedades Físicas:  
Ferve por nada e gela sem razão. Mas derrete se submetida a tratamento especial.  
Amarga se usada incorretamente.  
Cede à pressão - Quando aplicada nos pontos certos.

Propriedades Químicas:  
Pode explodir espontaneamente sem aviso prévio e por razões desconhecidas.

Perigos:  
Altamente perigoso em mãos inaptas.  
É Ilegal a posse de mais de um exemplar.

(Análise físico-química da mulher; Autor desconhecido)

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_**  
**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Nós estávamos dormindo calmamente quando Bella acordou, no que julguei ser um susto.

"O que foi, amor?"

"A Lily" - Ela saltou da cama e eu fiquei tentando entender o que estava acontecendo por um segundo, antes de me levantar para ir atrás dela. Quando me aproximei da porta pude ouvir o chorinho de Lily vindo do quarto das crianças. Eu me perguntei como Bella poderia ter ouvido seu choro de nossa cama.

Quando eu entrei no quarto, Bella já estava sentada na cama, com Lily em seu colo.

"Está tudo bem, Lily" - Ela a balançava devagar em seu colo - "Mamãe está aqui. Está tudo bem"

"O que foi?" - Eu sentei ao seu lado e afaguei o cabelo de Lily, que mantinha seu rosto escondido no ombro de Bella, chorando baixinho.

"Acho que ela teve um pesadelo" - Bella sussurrou.

Nós ficamos assim por um tempo, até que Lily foi se acalmando e parou de chorar.

"Vamos deitar, Lily" - Bella sussurrou, e Lily se agarrou contra ela.

"Não"

"Calma, filha... Mamãe fica aqui com você. É só para você deitar, está bem?"

"Você promete?" - Lily se afastou um pouquinho, esfregando seu rosto, para poder olhar para Bella.

"Prometo, princesinha" - Bella sorriu, enquanto a ajudava a secar as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rostinho - "Mamãe vai buscar um pouco de leite quente. Você quer?"

"Não vai" - Nossa menininha pediu, parecendo um pouco assustada.

"Calma... Papai fica com você. Não é papai?" - Bella me olhou.

"Claro que sim" - Eu sorri, pegando em Lily em meu colo e sentindo seus bracinhos se agarrarem em mim, como se isso a deixasse mais segura.

"Mamãe já volta" - Bella depositou um beijo nos cabelos de Lily, e um beijo em meus lábios, antes de sair.

"Está tudo bem, pequenininha" - Eu afaguei o cabelo de Lily - "O que aconteceu, ah? Você teve um pesadelo?"

"A Bella tinha ido embora" - Ela gemeu, deixando sua voz se quebrar.

"A Bella não vai embora. Foi só um sonho ruim" - Eu a afastei, fazendo com que me olhasse - "Olha para mim: você acredita no papai?" - Eu perguntei e Lily assentiu, me olhando com seus grandes olhos brilhantes - "Nós não vamos embora. Nós somos uma família agora, e nós nunca vamos deixar você, está bem?"

Lily me deu um sorrisinho tímido e assentiu, antes de me abraçar o mais apertado que podia outra vez. Bella entrou no quarto e sorriu a me ver sorrir, embora estivesse um pouco confusa.

"Tudo bem?" - Ela perguntou.

"Tudo" - Eu assenti.

"E então..." - Bella se sentou ao nosso lado - "O leite está pronto, Lily"

"Se eu tomar, vocês não vão embora, não é?"

"Claro que não" - Eu sorri - "Nós dois vamos ficar aqui com você"

"Então está bem..." - Ela sorriu, indo se deitar - "Leite!" - Ela estendeu sua mão para Bella.

Eu me sentei, apoiando minhas costas contra a cabeceira, e Bella deitou com sua cabeça em minhas pernas. Eu estava afagando seus cabelos, e Bella estava afagando os cabelos de Lily.

Nossa menina terminou seu leite e eu peguei seu copinho anti-vazamento para colocá-lo em sua mesinha de cabeceira em formato de flor. Lily se encolheu contra Bella e as duas esfregaram seus narizes, naquilo que Bella chamava de "beijinho de borboleta".

"Agora dorme, meu anjinho"

Eu sorri vendo as duas abraçadas. E nós ficamos quietos até que Lily finalmente adormeceu outra vez.

"Vamos para nossa cama, meu amor?" - Eu chamei Bella baixinho, para não acordar as crianças.

"Pode ir" - Ela se esticou para me enxergar - "Vou ficar aqui"

"Não senhora. Como eu vou dormir sem a minha mulher?"

Bella suspirou, com um pequeno sorriso tímido - "Está bem. Eu já vou. Só vou dar uma olhadinha no Raph, mas chego lá em um minutinho"

Eu toquei seu rosto e aproximei meu rosto do seu - "Ela só teve um pesadelo. Já passou. Está tudo bem"

"Eu sei..." - Bella suspirou.

"Estou te esperando" - Eu a beijei antes de me levantar da cama de Lily.

Bella não dormiu bem o resto da noite e obviamente, eu também não. Embora Lily tenha dormido calmamente até de manhã e Raph só tenha acordado em seus horários normais de mamada, Bella levantou-se para vê-los várias vezes.

(…)

"Sr. Cullen?" - A voz de Jéssica me chamou do outro lado de nosso ramal interno.

"Sim, Srta. Stanley..."

"Sua irmã está aqui e gostaria de vê-lo"

"Rosalie? Mande-a entrar"

Rosalie não me visitava há um bom tempo e eu fiquei surpreso com sua inesperada presença. Ela logo entrou pela porta de minha sala, parecendo muito séria, e andou até a cadeira do outro lado de minha mesa e sentou-se em frente a mim.

"Boa tarde..." - Eu tentei compreender sua expressão.

"O que você fez?" - Ela ergueu sua sobrancelha esquerda de forma acusatória.

"O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz sobre o que?" - Eu a olhei, confuso.

"A Bella parecia triste, chateada... Você aprontou alguma coisa?"

"Porque a Bella parecia triste?" - Eu franzi meu cenho, tentando pensar em algo que fizesse sentido com isso - "Eu não fiz nada"

"Tem certeza?" - Rosalie forçou.

"Será que você pode parar me tratar como um acusado? Eu já disse que não fiz nada"

"Tudo bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua esposa que justifique aquela carinha dela?"

"A Lily teve um pesadelo ontem, nós não dormimos bem, ela ficou preocupada..."

"Só isso?"

"Que eu saiba, só. Ela não me disse nada... Eu não percebi nada..."

"Também não precisa ficar com essa expressão toda culpada"

"Você vem aqui, senta na minha frente, me acusa de ter feito alguma coisa que deixou a minha mulher infeliz, e depois não quer que eu me sinta culpado? Rosalie..."

"Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, se você estivesse precisando de uma bronca e um puxão de orelhas, era minha obrigação fazer tal coisa!"

"Eu não fiz nada!" - Eu suspirei longamente - "Mas agora fiquei preocupado"

"Ela só deve ter ficado cansada, talvez esteja um pouco carente..."

"E por que ela estaria carente?"

"E mulher lá precisa de motivo para estar carente, Edward Cullen? Nós temos hormônios, TPM... Sabe de uma coisa? Você está é precisando mimar a sua esposa"

"Mimar?" - Eu sorri, embora um pouco sem humor.

"Claro! Toda mulher precisa ser mimada de vez em quando. Principalmente quando está nesses dias de carência"

"E o que você sugere, Cullen-McCarty?"

"Eu posso levar as crianças para dormirem lá em casa hoje" - Ela ergueu suas sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva, exatamente como Emmett faria.

"De jeito nenhum, Rose" - Eu neguei - "A Bella nunca deixou as crianças dormirem fora de casa. Logo hoje que ela já está toda preocupada com a Lily, ela vai dormir na sua casa? Aí é que a Bella não vai desligar a noite inteira…"

"É... Isso lá é verdade" - Rosalie fez um biquinho - Típico de quando ela estava pensando - "Mas vocês podem deixar as crianças em casa pelo menos para sair para jantar. Depois vocês passam lá, e levam as crianças para dormirem em casa. Aí, eles vão estar cansados mesmo, de tanto ficar brincando... E você pode mimar sua esposinha daquele outro jeito que eu sei que você deve saber muito bem como fazer" - Ela piscou.

"Por favor, Rose, eu não quero discutir sexo com você"

"Nem precisa! Você deixa as crianças comigo, leva a Bella para jantar, mima bastante a sua esposa, e depois só precisa me agradecer" - Rosalie sorriu triunfante.

"Você é tão irritante quanto o seu marido, sabia?"

"Hu-hum"

"Mas eu aceito sua proposta mesmo assim"

"Claro que aceita" - Ela riu.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu estava trocando o Raph quando duas grandes mãos tamparam meus olhos e eu ouvi a risadinha de Lily abafada logo atrás de nós.

"Edward, pare com isso" - Eu resmunguei um pouco. Eu simplesmente não estava em um bom dia. E era totalmente imprudente tampar meus olhos quando eu estava trocando um bebê, não é mesmo?

Edward escorregou suas mãos de meus olhos, aproveitando para acariciar meu rosto. Ele segurou minha cintura com uma mão e afagou a barriga de Raph com a outra.

"Oi, filho" - Eu pude ouvir um pouco de decepção em sua voz, antes que ele se aproximasse de mim e beijasse meu pescoço logo abaixo de minha orelha - "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada"

"Esse mau humor todo é por nada?" - Ele sussurrou baixinho, e eu sabia que ele não gostava que Lily escutasse qualquer discussão entre nós.

"Eu não estou de mau humor..." - Eu comecei, mas então suspirei - "Desculpa... Só estou meio chata hoje…" - Eu o encarei e Edward sorriu tranquilamente antes de depositar um beijo carinhoso em minha testa.

"Troca o bebê" - Ele assentiu com um sorriso, antes de se afastar - "Lily, você precisa tomar banho - Nós vamos sair"

"Como assim "vamos sair"?" - Eu o encarei, surpresa.

"As crianças vão brincar um pouquinho na casa da Tia Rose" - Edward respondeu, sorrindo para Lily, só porque ele sabia que ela sorriria amplamente de volta ao saber que ia visitar Seth.

"Edward..." - Eu franzi o cenho.

"Tia Rosalie convidou" - Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso torto - "E eu vou aproveitar para levar a minha mulher para jantar fora"

"Edward..."

"Você não vai me dizer não, não é?" - Edward sorriu, andando em minha direção novamente - "Faz tanto tempo que nós não saímos juntos, assim... Sozinhos..." - Edward me puxou para junto de si, passando suas mãos por minha cintura - "Diz que vai jantar comigo"

"Não quero ser má companhia"

"Você nunca é má companhia" - Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz - "E eu prometo que aguento qualquer chatice"

"Está bem" - Eu ri baixinho ao aceitar.

E como eu poderia dizer não para ele?

(…)

Edward me levou para jantar no mesmo restaurante em que havíamos comemorado na noite em que descobrimos que eu estava grávida de Raph.

"Você está tão linda..." - Edward estava esfregando a ponta de seu nariz em meu pescoço - "Eu adoro esse vestido..."

"Edward... Para com isso" - Eu sorri - "Está todo mundo olhando"

"Hum... Saudade de poder te levar daqui, escolher um quarto, e passar a noite fazendo amor"

"Nós nem passamos a noite fazendo amor" - Eu ri baixinho - "Nós só fizemos em cima da mesa, e depois dormimos"

Edward riu também, e então segurou meu queixo, e fez com que eu olhasse para ele - "Você está melhor?"

"Estou"

"Eu fiz alguma coisa que te chateou?"

"Não! Eu só... Fiquei preocupada com a Lily, e fiquei pensando em um monte de coisa" - Eu suspirei, antes de segurar seu rosto com minha mão - "Mas você é o melhor marido do mundo, Edward. Eu é que... Acho que às vezes fica difícil acreditar que eu mereço ser tão feliz quanto eu sou com vocês"

Edward sorriu e então beijou minha bochecha - "Você é tão incrivelmente linda... Mas acho que agora é hora de resgatarmos nossas crianças"

"Me desculpe por hoje… Acho que fui uma menina má"

"O que você espera que eu faça? Que eu não te dê presente de Natal?" - Edward riu.

"Você é o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar. Eu não preciso de mais nada" - Eu segurei seu rosto, antes de nos beijamos de forma calma e devagar.

"Eu te amo" - Edward sussurrou, com um sorriso, assim que quebramos nosso beijo.

"Eu te amo demais" - Eu sussurrei de volta antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

(…)

"Papai…" - Lily resmungou enquanto Edward a colocava na cama - "Você conta uma história para mim?"

"Conto, princesinha" - Edward riu, porque Lily estava obviamente bem mais dormindo do que acordada para prestar atenção em qualquer história - "Você só espera um pouquinho, que eu já volto"

Edward ajeitou Lily na cama, lhe deu um beijo e saiu atrás de mim quando eu começava a me dirigir à cozinha.

"Eu posso saber aonde a mocinha pensa que vai?" - Ele segurou minha cintura com uma mão e falou bem perto do meu ouvido.

"Edward..." - Eu sorri feito uma adolescente boba, sentindo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo todo - "Eu vou fazer a mamadeira do Raph"

"Não senhora" - Ele me puxou e me fez encostar na parede, me prendendo com seu corpo contra o meu - "Hoje a mamãe está de folga. O papai faz a mamadeira do Raph"

"Ah, é?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu com seu sorriso torto - "Minha mulher agora vai colocar a camisolinha mais gostosa que ela tiver e relaxar um pouquinho" - Edward falava cada vez mais perto de mim - "Enquanto o papai dá a mamadeira do Raph, cobre a Lily direitinho, e depois..." - Ele mordeu meu pescoço devagar, me fazendo gemer - "Depois, o papai vai cuidar da esposinha dele"

"Vai cuidar?" - Eu sorri enquanto ele continuava brincando com sua boca em meu pescoço - "Vai me contar uma historinha?"

"Se você quiser" - Ele se afastou, sorrindo amplamente - "Agora vai colocar sua camisola, vai" - Edward afagou meu rosto com as costas de sua mão - "Que eu já vou lá cuidar de você"

Eu sorri com a ideia de Edward "cuidando" de mim e o puxei pela gola de sua camisa, me apoiando contra a parede - "Vem cá, vem"

Eu o beijei devagar, mas rapidamente as coisas ficaram mais rápidas, e logo a língua de Edward estava brincando contra a minha, deliciosamente…

"Isabella..." - Edward ronronou enquanto beijava meu queixo - "Não brinca com fogo, gatinha"

"O senhor sabe que eu adoro brincar com fogo"

"Paaai" - Lily resmungou lá do quarto e nós dois rimos, enquanto nos afastávamos.

"Vai colocar sua camisola. Papai vai cuidar primeiro das crianças"

(…)

"Acorda" - Eu escutei a voz macia de Edward pertinho do meu ouvido, mas não quis abrir os olhos. Eu devia ter pegado no sono enquanto ele contava uma história para Lily.

"Não" - Eu resmunguei de volta.

"Acorda, senhora"

"Senhora?" - Eu ri baixinho enquanto abria meus olhos.

"Acorda" - Edward repetiu baixinho.

"Que foi, senhor Cullen?" - Eu tentei fingir alguma impaciência enquanto me virava para ele. Estava escuro, mas eu sabia que aquilo não devia ser um pijama - "Que roupa é essa?"

"Minha farda, senhora" - Edward tentou conter um sorriso torto.

"Sua farda?" - Eu respondi, quase sem fôlego, enquanto observava o traje escuro.

"Sim senhora, senhora. Oficial Cullen, ao seu dispor" - Edward bateu continência.

"Ah..." - Eu ri baixinho - "E o que foi que eu fiz para merecer tanto?"

"Recebi informações de que um homem estava planejando atacar a senhora essa noite"

"Eu? Oh... Que terrível! Mas o senhor vai ficar aqui comigo, não é? Para me proteger?"

"Claro que sim, senhora. É minha obrigação defendê-la"

"Ah, que bom… me sinto tão mais protegida com o senhor aqui pertinho… O senhor devia deitar aqui, sabe? Para poder me proteger melhor"

"A senhora acha?"

"Ah, sim… Eu, com certeza, acho" - Eu me afastei, abrindo espaço para que Edward se deitasse ao meu lado.

Agora que meus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão, eu podia ver boa parte dos detalhes da farda que Edward usava. Era escura. Talvez azul marinho, talvez simplesmente preta. Com grandes botões e detalhes em dourado. A camisa branca por baixo, com a gravata escura também.

A farda era ajustada ao corpo dele. Não revelando completamente, mas deixando uma boa ideia sobre o que se encontrava por debaixo de todo aquele tecido.

Edward retirou o quepe branco que ele estava usando e colocou na mesa de cabeceira, antes de se deitar comigo. Eu sorri para ele e não pude resistir à tentação de me deitar em cima de seu corpo.

"Ah, senhor Cullen" - Eu me afastei um pouquinho, somente o suficiente para alisar a farda com uma de minhas mãos - "Não é a toa que sempre dizem que marinheiros têm uma mulher em cada porto... Vestido desse jeito, quem poderia resistir?"

Edward riu antes de me beijar devagar.

"Você tinha?" - Eu perguntei quando quebramos nosso beijo.

"Eu tinha o que?" - Edward me olhou confuso.

"Uma mulher em cada porto, Oficial Cullen"

"Isabella..." - Edward sorriu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha - "Eu beijei outras mulheres, e passei algumas noites com algumas delas. Mas, todo o tempo, eu só estava procurando você: A mulher mais linda, a perfeita..." - Ele afagava meu rosto devagar - "Aquela que seria a minha mulher, a mãe dos meus filhos, aquela que vai ser minha para sempre"

"Hum..." - Eu sorri como boba antes de beijá-lo - "Você pensa que eu acredito nessa sua lábia de marinheiro…" - Eu murmurei contra seus lábios.

"E não acredita?"

"Hum… talvez sim, talvez não…" - Eu meio que dei de ombros.

"Bom, então eu devia simplesmente lhe mostrar" - Edward me puxou para junto de si, girando para estar sobre mim.

"Oh, oficial!" - Eu ri com o movimento inesperado - "Mostre-me!"

Nós nos beijamos como dois adolescentes, apenas deixando toda excitação crescer, mais e mais, enquanto brincávamos, alternando entre estar por cima, ou estar por baixo um do outro.

"Edward..." - Eu procurei meu fôlego para poder falar.

"Fala, amor" - Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

"Não é pecado fazer isso com você usando a farda, não?"

"Amor, é uma farda! Não uma roupa de sacerdote" - Edward riu - "No máximo, isso poderia ser considerado um desrespeito contra a Rainha. Mas... Se você prometer não contar para ela, eu também não conto"

"Ah, mas isso eu não vou poder prometer. Se Vossa Majestade não me perguntar nada, tudo bem. Mas, se ela me perguntar, isso não é o tipo de coisa que se possa esconder"

"E o que seria esse "tipo de coisa"?" - Edward riu.

"Contar que eu estou dormindo com o marinheiro mais lindo que a Marinha Real já teve" - Eu sorri e nós voltamos a nos beijar até que estivéssemos sem fôlego outra vez.

"Você é tão linda" - Edward afastou meu cabelo quando eu me virei ficando por cima dele outra vez.

"Me conta... Porque eu ganhei isso tudo hoje?"

"Você parecia triste. Eu queria te animar"

"Me animar?" - Eu sorri - "Acho que deu certo. Eu estou bem 'animadinha'"

"Está?" - Edward perguntou com aquele seu sorriso torto.

"Hu-hum"

"Posso ver?" - Edward perguntou, já levantou sua mão até minhas coxas e subindo minha camisola devagar.

Edward me girou, apoiando minhas costas contra o colchão e tirou minha calcinha devagar, mantendo seus olhos presos aos meus. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás assim que senti seus dedos me tocando e mordi meu lábio tentando não gemer alto demais.

"Hum, Isabella… Que delícia te sentir assim"

"Edward… por favor" - Eu segurei sua lapela e tentei puxá-lo para junto de mim - "Não faz assim. Eu preciso de você. Agora"

"Calma, meu amor. Que pressa toda é essa?" - Edward não parou de brincar com seus dedos em mim.

"Ai, meu amor…" - Eu gemi um pouquinho mais alto.

"Isabella, não geme alto, amor… Assim você vai acabar acordando as crianças"

"Vem aqui, então" - Eu puxei o Edward outra vez - "Me beija"

Edward voltou a me beijar, sem afastar seus dedos da parte mais íntima de meu corpo. Eu me sentia tão dele, tão completa, tão desejada… meu coração já estava acelerado, e ficando cada vez mais.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo" - Eu sussurrei contra os lábios de Edward e não demorou muito até que eu sentisse meu corpo alcançar o auge do prazer.

Edward afastou o cabelo suado de meu rosto - "Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima, marujo" - Eu sorri, sentindo cada músculo de meu corpo relaxado após o profundo orgasmo que Edward havia me proporcionado - "Mas agora é a sua vez" - Eu girei, ficando por cima dele e procurando os botões de sua jaqueta com minha mão.

Eu abri os botões e parei um instante, observando como a camisa branca, bem ajustada, marcava o belo corpo de meu marido.

"Você é tão gostoso" - Eu sorri enquanto começava a abrir o cinto de Edward - "Tudo bem se você ficar com a farda?"

"Como a senhora quiser, senhora" - Edward sorriu abertamente.

Eu colei meus lábios aos de Edward e brinquei com minha língua contra a dele, sentindo sua excitação pressionando meu ventre.

"Parece que não sou só eu quem está animadinha, ah?" - Eu brinquei.

Edward soltou o ar devagar assim que eu o livrei de sua cueca e nossas intimidades se tocaram. Eu mesma o ajeitei e me encaixei devagar, deixando que ele me penetrasse lentamente.

"Meu anjo..." - Edward murmurou, enquanto puxava minha cintura, me trazendo para mais junto de seu corpo.

"Meu marujo" - Eu sorri de volta, enquanto nos movíamos lentamente.

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Fazer amor com Bella era simplesmente... Delicioso. Por falta de palavra melhor para descrever a sensação de torná-la minha.

"Nós devíamos tomar um banho" - Eu afastei os cabelos úmidos pelo suor do rosto de Bella. Ela estava deitada em meu peito, alisando minha camisa da farda. Eu sorri, imaginando que meu Sargento teria tido um colapso nervoso se visse o estado em que minha farda estava no momento.

"Agora não" - Bella suspirou, brincando com um botão aberto de minha camisa.

"Meu anjo… Se a Lily acorda e me vê vestido assim, vai pensar o que?"

"Vai pensar que você é um príncipe" - Bella riu baixinho - "Exatamente como ela sempre pensou"

Eu ri também, afagando seu cabelo úmido - "Você está para ficar menstruada esses dias?"

"O que?" - Bella me olhou, surpresa com minha pergunta e eu ri ainda mais.

"É que você sempre fica mais... 'Sensível' quando sua menstruação está chegando e... Você estava bem sensível hoje" - Eu expliquei.

"Sei lá" - Bella murmurou e se deitou em meu peito outra vez.

"Como assim 'sei lá'?"

"Ai, Edward" - Bella resmungou - "Não estou controlando direito, só isso!"

"Mas é só olhar a cartela de anticoncepcionais e ver se está acabando, amor" - Eu ri - "O que você precisa controlar nisso?"

Minha risada morreu quando Bella não me respondeu nada. Sua respiração pareceu acelerada no silêncio do quarto e eu tentei enxergar seu rosto, quase afundado em meu peito.

"Bella… O que está acontecendo, meu anjo?"

"Eu não estou tomando o anticoncepcional" - Bella respondeu com sua voz quase se quebrando.

"Como assim? Por que você não está tomando?"

"Desculpa" - Bella me olhou e ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Por que você não está tomando a pílula, Bella?" - Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Desculpa" - Bella mordeu seu lábio inferior e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar de verdade.

"Calma, meu amor. Eu só estou tentando entender. Você não quer mais tomar? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Bella negou com a cabeça - "Você..." - Eu franzi o cenho, achando que eu só podia estar imaginando coisas - "Você está tentando me dar outro filho?"

"Eu… É que eu… Ah, Edward…" - Bella suspirou - "É que eu gosto de ser sua família. E eu gosto de… ter uma família com você. E agora que eu tenho vocês, eu adoraria ter uma família bem grande, com um montão de gente para passar o Natal junto"

Eu sorri com a forma como o olho de Bella brilhou com a simples menção de ter uma família com quem passar o Natal.

"Meu anjo… eu vou adorar ter quantos filhos você quiser"

"Jura?"

"Claro que sim"

"Ah, Edward…" - Bella sorriu, toda emocionada, e me beijou delicadamente.

"Eu só acho que nós vamos precisar de uma casa maior. E, se você tivesse me dito que não estava mais tomando o anticoncepcional, eu me esforçaria mais na minha parte do trabalho" - Bella riu e eu sorri de volta, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha - "Eu vou adorar ter quantos filhos seus Deus nos mandar. Ter uma família bem grande, para passar Natal, Ano Novo, e ter um aniversário por mês para comemorar"

"Você não acha que é muito cedo?"

"Claro que não! O Raph já tem quase um ano. Até o bebê nascer, ele já vai ter quase dois"

"Quase dois" - Bella riu - "Você fala como se eu já estivesse grávida"

"Se não está, nós vamos trabalhar muito, para você ficar o mais rápido possível"

"E se..." - Bella nem precisava terminar a frase para que eu soubesse no que ela estava pensando.

"Shh" - Eu coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios para que ela não continuasse - "Não vai acontecer. Não aconteceu com o Raph e não vai acontecer de novo"

"Está certo" - Bella suspirou e forçou seu sorriso para fora outra vez - "Obrigada. Por tudo. Por ter cuidado de mim, pelo jantar, pela farda…"

"Você gostou dela?"

"Você fica lindo com ela" - Bella sorriu enquanto deitava novamente em meu peito - "Por mim, você podia usar sempre. O tempo todo…"

"Eu acho que as pessoas iam achar que eu sou um pouco louco se começasse a ir vestido assim para o trabalho" - Eu ri.

"Mas você pode usar de novo? Outro dia?" - Bella me encarou, mantendo aquela sua expressão quase infantil, irresistível.

"Posso… E, na verdade, essa é só minha farda de gala. Você ainda precisa conhecer minha farda de serviço"

"Farda de serviço?" - Bella sorriu.

"Hu-hum" - Eu assenti.

"Então tem outra?"

"Hu-hum"

"Oh, Gosh..." - Bella sorriu e me beijou - "Deus salve a Rainha!"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_  
**_

_**Mulher pode ser um perigo em mãos inaptas, mas... Com um Edward Cullen sabendo tratar, ela se derrete todinha... Neh, não? Rsrsrs**_

_**TEM IMAGEM DA FARDA NO MEU PERFIL**_

_**Desculpem se não ficou lá essas coisas, mas eu só tinha o Paint. De qualquer forma, dá para vocês terem uma ideia.**_

_**A Dona Vitória Marcarini até que tentou me ajudar, mas não rolou. Não tem problema, tá, "V" – Obrigada de qualquer forma.**_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do extra.**_

Beijos,  
Até semana que vem.

REVIEWS:

_**Deh C: **__O Fanfiction "comeu" seu e-mail. Me manda seu msn no (bah. Kika gmail. Com) e eu te add, ok?_

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Espero que a vida esteja de apertando para ficar tudo melhor depois! De qualquer forma, seja bem-vinda de volta._

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Fiquei meio tensa com esse extra, mas ainda bem que vocês gostaram. Foi muita responsabilidade pensar como Alice Cullen._

_**Carol Machado: **__Estou planejando escrever outra fic, mas primeiro vou acabar essa bem acabadinha – Mais uns três extras e começo a pensar na outra._

_**Vivicki: **__Você gostou do diário da Alice? Eu me saí bem?_

_**Lunna Cullen: **__Extra com PDV Lauren? __Ah, acho que não… Não sei se eu vou conseguir pensar com a cabeça dela._

_**Vanessa Dark: **__Menina! Tenta tirar uma fic do alerta e depois colocar de novo – Quem sabe resolve._

_**Ab Winchester: **__Esme... Sei não... Mas o Carlisle, eu acho que não vai conseguir se acertar com o Edward. Nem tudo dá para consertar na vida – Tem coisas que ficam em aberto mesmo._

_**Isa Stream: **__Fui bem com a farda? Fiquei meio tensa..._

_**Stephaniemaria: **__Ah, olha quem está aqui! (Eu também leio fics. Só que sou "a" preguiça para reviews) – Obrigada pelos elogios e seja bem-vinda._

_**Sofia-pt: **__O Edward é sempre um querido... com certeza._

_**Maah: **__Que bom que deu para vocês entenderem o diário. E eu espero que você não morra por causa do Edward fardado. Pelo menos, não literalmente! Rsrsrs_

_**Biana: **__A Alice é "A" figura! Sempre. Não importam as circunstâncias! Rsrsrs_

_**La Noite: "**__Alice sempre será Alice" e Edward sempre será Edward!_

_**Daia Matos: **_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Ah, obrigada pelo elogio! "Coisa" é tudo que eu sempre quis ser! Rsrsrs_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Bom, se o Edward disse, fez, planejou ou qualquer coisa assim, só podia ser perfeito, neh? "Hómão" lindo! Rsrsrs_

_**Priii: **__Opa! Olha só quem apareceu! Me abandonou... *drama mode on_


	68. EXTRA 8 Nosso Destino

**EXTRA 8: **_**Nosso destino**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Eu voltei do trabalho e encontrei Bella claramente chateada, praticamente afundada em nosso sofá.

"O que aconteceu, anjo?" – Eu perguntei logo após cumprimenta-la com um beijo.

"Tive que colocar a Lily de castigo hoje" – Ela suspirou.

"Tudo bem... O que ela fez?"

"Ela brigou com o Raph, tomou um brinquedo da mão dele, ele chorou..."

"Tudo bem, meu anjo. Isso acontece o tempo todo. Irmãos brigam – Você sabe disso" – Eu afaguei sua mão – "E você fez bem em mostrar para a Lily que ela não pode tratar o bebê dessa maneira"

"Mas eu me senti a pior mãe do mundo" – Bella reclamou, com um biquinho.

"Oh, meu anjo..." – Eu afastei uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha – "Você fez o que era correto"

"Eu sei. E eu sei que não devia me sentir dessa maneira. Mas... Talvez por ela não ser nossa filha de sangue, eu me sinto sempre como se ela precisasse de mais, e como se eu devesse ser mais branda com ela..."

"Bella, ela é nossa filha. E nós temos obrigação de dar para ela tudo aquilo que nós vamos dar aos nossos outros filhos. Nós vamos dar para a Lily o amor, o carinho, as oportunidades... Mas também é nossa obrigação dar a ela a mesma educação e as mesmas cobranças que vamos dar ao Raph e todos os filhos que tivermos"

"Eu sei..." – Bella suspirou.

"Se ela precisou ser corrigida, você tem obrigação de corrigi-la da mesma maneira que vai corrigir o Raph. Se nós começarmos a tratar a Lily de maneira diferente, aí sim é que ela vai se sentir menos amada do que ele. E isso sim é que não vai ser nada justo com ela"

"Eu sei"

"Lembra que você me disse que nós devíamos ter certeza que amaríamos a Lily tanto quanto amaríamos o Raph? 'Tanto quanto', anjo. Nem menos e nem mais. Nós vamos dar a Lily o mesmo tratamento que ao Raph e aos outros quinze bebês que vamos ter!" – Eu ri – "E isso inclui coloca-la de castigo quando isso for necessário"

"Eu sei de tudo isso, amor. E eu amo a Lily tanto quanto eu amo o Raph. Mas coloca-la de castigo foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz na vida" – Bella choramingou – "Ela chorou. E eu quase chorei junto. E, quando ela me pediu desculpas, eu me senti uma carrasca"

"Acho que isso não é sobre a Lily, anjo" – Eu ri – "Acho que você vai odiar colocar o Raph de castigo também"

"Ain, eu não quero colocar mais ninguém de castigo! Aliás, acho que desisto de ter outros bebês"

"Não senhora! Você promete que vai me dar mais uma dúzia de bebês, me deixa todo animadinho, e agora vem dizer que desistiu? De jeito nenhum! Eu quero todos os bebês que você prometeu me dar!"

"Te deixei animadinho, foi?" – Bella riu.

"Deixou" – Eu me aproximei e ela riu ainda mais – "Quer verificar?"

"De noite a gente conversa sobre isso" – Bella me empurrou devagar, com um sorrisinho – "Agora eu vou lá no quarto agarrar os meus filhos um pouquinho porque eu estou precisando"

"Que tal se eu levar todo mundo para jantar fora hoje?"

"Ai, Edward... Não sei..." – Bella respondeu com uma careta – "A Lily não vai achar que nós a estamos recompensando por ter se comportado mal?"

"Claro que não, anjo. É só um momento em família! Nós não vamos deixa-la sozinha em casa, não é?"

"Ai, credo! Claro que não!"

"Além disso, foi VOCÊ quem a colocou de castigo e sou EU quem está levando vocês para jantar"

"Ah, sim! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, papai!" – Bella bateu em meu ombro – "Agora eu vou ser a carrasca mesmo, é?"

"A carrasquinha mais linda que eu já vi nesse mundo" – Eu bati um dedo na ponta de seu nariz – "Aliás... Mais linda e mais gostosa também"

"Edward!" – Bella riu baixinho.

"Já sei, já sei! Nós vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde"

"Hu-hum, bonitão" – Bella me deu um beijo rápido – "Prometo que converso com você quando nós ficarmos sozinhos lá no quarto"

"Ah, mas eu estou indo tomar banho agorinha mesmo! Que tal se você aparecer por lá? Aí nós vamos estar sozinhos lá no quarto"

"Edward Cullen" – Bella tentou não rir – "Você está querendo ser flagrado por duas crianças e deixa-los traumatizados pelo resto da vida?"

"Não. Mas eu acho que nós podemos trancar a porta"

"Deixa de ser imprudente, vai!" – Bella riu – "Tenho certeza que você é capaz de aguentar algumas horinhas"

"Tudo bem, mas... Você sabe que eu vou manter minhas mãos em você durante todo o jantar, não é?"

"Edward..." – Bella riu.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Há dois meses eu decidi uma coisa: Queria voltar a dirigir.

Não era nada sobre vencer meus medos e ser uma mulher forte, nem qualquer coisa assim – Era sobre outros medos.

"Eu tenho medo de as crianças caírem, ou terem alguma coisa e precisarem de um médico urgente" – Eu expliquei para o Edward – "E se você não estiver em casa? Como eu vou poder socorrê-los?"

"É claro que eu te ajudo a voltar a dirigir, meu anjo" – Edward sorriu – "Sem problema nenhum. Eu acho mesmo que vai ser ótimo para você vencer isso. E, além do mais, você sabe muito bem que o acidente não foi sua culpa" – Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha.

"Eu sei, mas... Vamos com calma, está bem?"

"Um dia de cada vez, meu anjo!" – Edward riu – "Nós já somos especialistas nisso, não é mesmo?"

"E eu acho bom aprender enquanto não engravido, afinal, eu não pretendo andar com as crianças enquanto não tiver muita certeza de que sou capaz de leva-los em segurança"

"Ah, Bella... Não faz essa carinha vai" – Edward acariciou meu rosto e eu imaginei que tivesse feito uma careta. Há mais de seis meses estávamos tentando ter outro bebê e até agora eu ainda não havia engravidado de novo – "Dr. Gerandy disse que está tudo bem com você. É só uma questão de tempo até você engravidar"

"A questão é _quanto_ tempo, Edward" – Eu suspirei pesadamente – "Cada mês que passa me deixa mais preocupada"

"Você não precisa ficar preocupada, anjo. O médico disse que até um ano é um tempo totalmente normal"

"Ele disse, mas é o meu corpo. Para ele é só uma ciência, Edward – Mas, para mim, são os nossos filhos... É o meu coração"

"Vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo" – Edward acariciou meu rosto devagar – "Nós já temos nossos dois bebês agora. Você não precisa ter tanta pressa. Quando for a hora certa, você vai engravidar outra vez"

"E se eu não engravidar?"

"Nós já temos dois filhos, Bella" – Edward repetiu, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos – "Porque essa pressa toda, meu anjo?"

"Ai, sei lá..." – Bella resmungou – "Acho que eu sou apressada demais, ansiosa demais..."

"Você? Não sei se eu concordo... Eu acho que você foi sempre tão controlada. Bom, pelo menos comigo, você sempre foi tão controlada. Sempre esperou, se escondeu... Porque comigo você nunca teve tanta pressa?"

"Com você? Eu não devia nem ter me envolvido e, quando eu vi, já estava toda presa, apaixonada... Eu devia ter fugido de você. Mas tinha um imã que me puxava toda vez"

"Você acha mesmo que não devia ter se envolvido comigo?" – Edward franziu seu cenho.

"É assim que eu pensava naquela época: Que eu devia fugir de você" – Eu expliquei – "E eu até queria fugir de você, mas eu nunca consegui... Tudo que acontecia só me aproximava mais ainda"

"Porque esse é o nosso destino" – Edward sorriu calmamente, acariciando meu rosto.

"Hoje eu sei" – Eu segurei sua mão em meu rosto – "Hoje eu sei"

Eu até insisti em aprender com outro carro, mas Edward fez questão de me ensinar com o Volvo.

"Tem certeza? Eu não quero destruir seu carro"

"Primeiro: Eu confio em você e você não vai destruir meu carro" – Edward riu – "Segundo: Mesmo que você destruísse meu carro, eu juro que não te odiaria. Terceiro: Eu quero fazer isso. Você me deixa ajudar?"

"Está bem..." – Eu suspirei – "Mas nós temos que deixar as crianças com a sua irmã primeiro. Porque eu não vou dirigir com eles dentro do carro"

"Tudo bem, bonita" – Edward me deu aquele seu sorriso lindo e torto – "Uma coisa de cada vez"

Eu confesso que o meu coração bateu acelerado assim que eu me sentei no lugar do motorista, e o volante parecia muito quente contra minhas mãos repentinamente frias e molhadas de suor.

"Calma" – Edward colocou sua mão em minha perna e afagou devagar – "Só ligue o carro e respire fundo. Você sabe como fazer isso"

Eu assenti, e engoli aquele nó seco em minha garganta, antes de ajeitar o espelho retrovisor. Eu respirei fundo uma vez mais antes de dar a partida no motor.

"Vai, amor" - Edward tentou me estimular, mas eu me senti quase paralisada.

"Desce, Edward" – Eu o encarei.

"O que?"

"Desce do carro"

"Por quê?" – Edward me olhou, surpreso.

"Porque, se eu bater o carro, eu não quero que nada aconteça com você"

"Bella... Você não vai bater o carro, meu anjo. E eu não vou te deixar sozinha"

"Por favor, Edward" – Eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas – "Desce... Eu não posso perder você"

"Anjo" – Edward segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos – "Você não vai bater o carro. Aquilo não foi sua culpa. Você consegue dirigir – Você só precisa ficar calma" – Ele me beijou devagar – "E você nunca vai me perder, meu anjo: Eu sou seu destino. Esqueceu?" - Edward acariciou meu rosto com suas mãos e depositou um beijo em minha testa - "Agora dá a partida no carro, amor"

Eu respirei fundo e me ajeitei no banco, dando partida no carro. Eu saí devagar e dirigi até a esquina. Eu parei no cruzamento calmo e acabei deixando o carro morrer.

"Fica calma, amor" - Edward sorriu para mim - "Você está indo muito bem. Dá partida de novo"

"Melhor não" - Eu soltei o cinto de segurança - "Por hoje já está bom"

"Calma" - Edward segurou meu braço - "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho... Por favor. Amanhã a gente tenta mais um pouquinho"

"Está bem" - Edward sorriu devagar, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de meu cabelo.

Com o tempo, eu fui me acostumando com as sensações de dirigir outra vez. Sempre que tínhamos alguma chance, Edward me ajudava.

"Você dirige bem, gatinha" - Edward brincou comigo, enquanto me observava do banco do carona.

"Bom, para quem dirigia aquela caminhonete velha, dirigir um Volvo é quase como flutuar" - Eu ri, enquanto fazia uma curva.

"Vou comprar um para você" - Edward concluiu triunfante.

"Edward! Lá vem você! Não precisa me comprar nada não"

"Precisa sim! Você está aprendendo a dirigir para que? Vamos te comprar um carro bem grande, com bastante espaço para as crianças. Você sabe que o Raph adora andar de carro - Ele vai adorar andar com você"

"Ele vai adorar andar com qualquer um" - Eu ri.

"Nisso, ele puxou a mim" - Edward riu - "Sabe que o motorista da minha avó era o meu empregado favorito? Ele sempre me levava para todo lugar até eu poder dirigir"

"Você sente saudades daquele tempo?"

"Saudades? Não sei não... Até que era um tempo bom. Ser jovem... Criança... Você não tem que se preocupar com muita coisa além das notas do colégio. Mas... Eu ainda sou mais feliz agora" - Edward sorriu - "Com você"

**-x-x-x-x-**

Eu deixei a Lily na escola e segui com o Raph para a casa da Rosalie. Três meses de "aula" já haviam me deixado confiante o bastante para andar com as crianças.

Edward insistiu em comprar um carro para mim. Eu queria comprar com o dinheiro que tinha guardado de quando trabalhava, mas ele aproveitou quando o Natal chegou e me deu um de presente.

"Oi, meu bebê!" - Rosalie pegou Raph do meu colo e o encheu de beijos

Meu pequeno menino - Já nem tão pequeno assim. Raph já estava com dois anos e meio e, pela altura que ele tinha hoje, era óbvio que ele seria alto como Edward.

"_A Lily fitô na escóila_" - Raph informou com aquele seu biquinho fofo.

"Eu sei, meu pequeno príncipe" - Rosalie ajeitou seu cabelo, exatamente como sempre fazia com Edward - "O Seth está lá com ela" - Rosalie respondeu com o mesmo biquinho.

Cullens... O meu sorriso preferido no mundo. O biquinho mais fofo do Universo.

"Bella, eu já pedi para colocarem a mesa" - Rosalie informou, enquanto brincava com o Raph - "Achei uma pena o Edward e o Emmett terem reunião logo hoje. Como se Jéssica não pudesse marcar essas coisas para outro dia! sexta-feira é nosso dia de tomar café da manhã juntos. Eu já disse para o Ursão avisar aquelas secretárias, mas ele..." - Ela suspirou, quase irritada - "Você faz uma falta lá"

"Bem que eu queria voltar a trabalhar, mas... Não tenho coragem de passar o dia longe dessa coisinha no seu colo. Eu já fico com o coração apertado de deixar a Lily ir para a escola"

"Ah! Você também?" - Rosalie me olhou, com sua expressão surpresa - "Graças a Deus! Achei que a única louca fosse eu!" - Ela riu e eu a acompanhei.

Nós nos sentamos para tomar o café da manhã e Rosalie me ofereceu uma torta de maça que havia acabado de sair do forno.

"Receita nova. E maravilhosa! Sente só o cheiro!"

Rosalie me passou um grande pedaço soltando fumaça e eu o cheirei. E meu estômago revirou na mesma hora.

"Ai, Rose... Isso aqui está meio esquisito"

"Esquisito?" - Ela franziu sua sobrancelha.

"O cheiro não está bom. Tem alguma coisa errada"

"Me deixa ver" - Ela pegou o prato de volta e cheirou - "Está normal, Bella... Não estou sentindo nada de estranho. Tem certeza que era o cheiro da torta? Vê aqui" - Ela aproximou a torta do meu rosto e eu senti tudo ficando meio preto.

Eu nem sei como eu cheguei ao banheiro, mas eu vomitei o pouco que havia em meu estômago, antes de me sentar no vaso sanitário, tentando me equilibrar com a tontura que me dominava.

"Bella?" - Rosalie surgiu com Raph no colo. Meu bebê estava assustado e choramingou, pedindo para vir em meu colo.

"Vem cá, bebê" - Eu o puxei para o meu colo, me mantendo sentada para não arriscar com a tontura - "A mamãe está bem, filho"

"Bella, você está bem mesmo? Tem certeza que foi o cheiro da torta? Por que, para mim, parece que está boa"

"Ai, Rose... Eu sei lá!"

"Você quer ir ao médico, querida? Você está meio pálida..."

"Acho que não precisa"

"Ai, Bella" - Rosalie se aproximou e colocou sua mão em minha testa, provavelmente verificando se minha temperatura estava alta - "O que foi isso, hein?"

"Não sei, Rose" - Eu suspirei - "Fiquei meio tonta, enjoada... Eu só fiquei assim quando..."

"Quando?"

"Ai, meu Deus"

"O que foi, Bella?"

"Ai, Rose..." - Eu senti as lágrimas começarem a queimar meus olhos - "Eu só me senti assim quando eu fiquei grávida"

"Grávida?" - Rosalie pareia tentar descobrir se estava mesmo entendendo o que eu queria dizer.

"Ai, meu Deus..."

"Você... Você acha que pode estar?"

"Nós estamos tentando"

"Estão?" - Rosalie começou a sorrir, ainda um pouco desacreditada.

"Já faz um tempo, na verdade - Quase um ano. Eu já estava quase querendo desistir"

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Rosalie sorriu abertamente, com aquele seu sorriso Cullen - "Está ouvindo, pequeno príncipe? Nós vamos ter outro bebê!"

"Calma, Rose! Eu ainda não tenho certeza!"

"Mas precisa ter! Meu Deus do céu! O Edward vai ficar louco de tanta felicidade!"

**_PDV EDWARD_  
**

Eu encontrei Bella fazendo alguma coisa na bancada da cozinha, fui até ela e abracei sua cintura, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço exposto pelo cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

"Oi" - Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Oi, meu anjo" - Eu a virei e beijei devagar.

"Hum..." - Bella gemeu enquanto jogava seus braços em meu pescoço - "Boa noite, marido" - Ela riu baixinho quando nos afastamos, mantendo suas mãos em meu cabelo.

"Boa noite, esposinha" - Eu sorri de volta - "Tenho uma coisa para te contar"

"Ah, é?" - Bella sorriu abertamente.

"Eu achei uma casa - É perfeita para nós! Perto da Rose, toda branca, com uma caixa de correio na frente e um quintal enorme para as crianças brincarem atrás. Tem vários quartos e uma sala enorme - Dá até para nós termos um piano lá!"

"Parece ótimo, meu amor" - Bella sorriu.

"Você tem que ir comigo conhecer a casa! E nós vamos levar as crianças - Eles podem escolher o quarto que quiserem! Nós podemos fazer um todo cor-de-rosa para a Lily e um com o tema que o Raph preferir"

"Claro que eu vou" - Bella estava com seus olhos tão brilhantes que me fizeram sorrir ainda mais - "Mas eu confio em você: Tenho certeza que a casa é linda"

"Ótimo" - Eu sorri de volta antes de beijá-la outra vez.

"Eu também tenho uma coisa para te contar" - Bella sorriu quando nos afastamos.

"Fala"

"Eu estou" - Ela disse simplesmente.

"Você está...?" - Eu a olhei, sem entender do que estávamos falando.

"Hoje, na Rose, eu fiquei um pouco tonta, enjoada..." - Bella dizia tudo com um sorriso tão grande e eu finalmente comecei a entender - "Acabei fazendo um exame e... Estou. Estou grávida, Edward"

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Eu sentia que não poderia sorrir mais do que estava sorrindo naquele momento.

"Eu finalmente estou grávida outra vez"

"Ah, meu anjo!" - Eu beijei Bella e então a ergui, rodopiando pela cozinha - "Obrigado, querida!"

"Edward!" - Bella riu audivelmente enquanto eu a girava - "Assim eu vou ficar mais tonta!"

"Papai?" - Nós dois rimos ao ver Lily parada na porta da cozinha, nos olhando um pouco desconfiada.

"Princesinha, vem aqui" - Eu coloquei Bella de volta no chão e me abaixei perto de Lily - "Papai tem uma coisa muito importante para te contar: Você vai ganhar outro irmãozinho"

"Ou irmãzinha" - Bella acrescentou.

"Ou irmãzinha" - Eu assenti e então vi os olhos de Lily se enchendo de lágrimas - "Oh, filhinha... Você vai chorar?"

"Você ainda vai gostar de mim se tiver outra filha?" - Lily olhou em meus olhos e eu senti meu coração apertado por sua dúvida.

"Olha para o papai" - Eu segurei seu queixinho - "Papai não vai GOSTAR: Papai vai AMAR você. Sempre. Não importa quantos irmãozinhos você tenha, nem qualquer coisa que venha a acontecer. O papai AMA a Lily. E isso nunca vai mudar"

Bella se abaixou perto de nós e segurou o rostinho de Lily entre suas mãos - "Filha, mamãe não gosta quando você duvida do nosso amor. Você é nossa filha e nada no mundo vai mudar isso. Nunca mais"

"Eu também amo você" - Lily envolveu Bella com seus pequenos bracinhos.

"Obrigada" - Bella sorriu quando Lily se afastou, e ajeitou seu cabelo que agora estava incrivelmente quase avermelhado - "Mamãe adora quando você diz isso"

**_PDV BELLA_**

"Edward..." – Eu chamei baixinho.

"Hum..." – Ele resmungou de volta

"Você está dormindo?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward brincou, enquanto se ajeitava mais perto de mim. Nós já havíamos nos deitado há algum tempo, mas eu não estava conseguindo dormir.

"Edward... Nós não devíamos ter contado para as crianças que eu estou grávida"

"E por que não?"

"Edward... Como vai ser para eles se eu perder o bebê?"

"Você não vai perder o bebê"

"Mas se..."

"Shh" - Edward afastou meu cabelo e apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro - "Agora nós já contamos. Esquece isso e dorme"

"Não consigo…"

"Meu anjo... Olha para mim" - Edward pediu e eu me virei para ele, tentando enxergar apesar da escuridão do quarto - "Vai ficar tudo bem com o nosso bebê. Eu prometo. Lembra quando eu te prometi que ia ficar tudo bem com o Raph? E ficou, não ficou?"

"Ficou" - Eu tentei sorrir sinceramente.

"Você não vai ficar assim preocupada toda vez que ficar grávida, não é?"

"Toda vez?" - Eu ri.

"É, meu amor. Não vai ser bom para você se preocupar assim cada uma das vinte vezes em que ficar grávida"

"Vinte?"

"Vinte, meu anjo! Não finja que esqueceu! Você prometeu me dar muitos bebês!"

"Não vou fingir" - Eu sorri para ele.

"Confia em mim: Vai ficar tudo bem" – Edward afirmou, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos com sua expressão confiante.

"Obrigada" - Eu afaguei seu rosto com uma mão e Edward sorriu com aquele seu jeitinho de quem estava pensando em algo - "O que foi?"

"Estava só pensando"

"Pensando em que?"

"Ah... Acho que vai parecer loucura, mas... Eu estava pensando se nós... Eu queria adotar outra criança"

"Mesmo?" - Eu perguntei, realmente surpresa - "Por quê?"

"Por que... A gente se ama" - Edward sorriu, dando de ombros - "E eu quero poder dividir a nossa felicidade com mais uma pessoinha, e eu quero mais uma pessoinha para encher a nossa casa de alegria. Porque nós temos muito amor para dar e logo vamos ter muito espaço para quantas crianças pudermos ter... E, eu acho que vai ser bom para a Lily também - Ela não se sentiria tão sozinha"

"Você está mesmo falando sério?"

"Claro que sim. Não precisa ser agora, mas eu adoraria adotar outra criança... A Lily foi um presente para nós, e eu ficaria muito feliz em ter outros bebês com você. Além disso, se nós adotarmos outra criança, vamos ter quatro, e você só vai precisar engravidar mais dezesseis vezes"

"Ah, que bonitinho" - Eu segurei seu rosto com uma mão, tentando não rir - "Você só está pensando em mim, não é?"

"Na verdade... Eu gosto de ter filhos com você. Então eu também estou pensando um pouquinho em mim"

"Eu vou adorar adotar outra criança com você" - Eu afirmei e Edward sorriu abertamente - "Na verdade, vou adorar ter mais filhos com você - Não importa como"

"Eu também vou adorar ter mais filhos com você" - Edward sorriu, afagando minha barriga - "Você acha que é menino ou menina?"

"Não sei..."

"Não" - Edward esfregou se dedo entre minhas sobrancelhas - "Nem ouse pensar em nada ruim"

"Está certo" - Eu suspirei, tentando sorrir.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, anjo: É o nosso destino" - Edward sorriu aquele seu sorriso Cullen e eu o beijei devagar.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oooi!**_

_**Tudo bem?**_

_**Sabe, eu só estou escrevendo mais dois extras, ok? **_

_**Sim, temos um novo bebê-Cullen a caminho (finalmente). E quem sabe um bebê novo para adoção também...**_

_**Eu sei que vocês talvez achem que é criança demais, mas Taylor Hanson tem quatro filhos, não é Vivicki? (Sinto muito se você é jovem demais para saber quem são os 'Hanson' Rsrsrs) E, muitos americanos ainda gostam dessa coisa de ter muuuitos bebês.**_

_**Bom, agora chega de ficar aqui me justificando.**_

_**Vou responder reviews.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**E até semana que vem.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**VIC P: **__Ah, sua sumida! Rsrsrs (Foi primeira de novo!)_

_**DEH C: **__É tão triste não ser a Kristen... tão triste..._

_**VITORIA: **__Gostou do Edward de farda? Ficou 'bonitinho', neh? Rsrsrs – Agora diz: Quando vão chama-lo para um filme de guerra?_

_**DENISEBELLE26: **__Acho que não vou falar do passado da Lily por vários motivos, mas principalmente porque eu realmente acho que ela não se lembra conscientemente de tudo e não é o momento de lembra-la. E o que seria a 'família completa' para você?_

_**VIC MARTIN: **__Eu coloquei a foto da Lily no perfil. Do Raph eu não coloquei porque ainda não achei um bebê com a cara que eu acho que ele tem._

_**CAROL MACHADO: **__Já desceu das paredes? De qualquer forma, a imagem vai ficar lá perfil – Precisando, é só acessar... Rsrsrs_

_**MAAH : **__Eu causei a hiperventilação das leitoras, mas foi com a melhor das intenções! Rsrsrs_

_**ROSANATECSHU: **__Ain, nada de pressentimentos! Quem tinha os dons da Tia Allie era a Renée de Novos Ares – A Lily só teve um pesadelo mesmo. Pelo amor de Deus!_

_**LUNNA CULLEN: **__"Deus salve a Rainha!" – E todas nós! Rsrsrs_

_**DAIA MATOS: **__Bella agora é uma mãe de família – Precisa colocar os pés no chão e ser uma mocinha forte! E que dirige!_

_**ISA ALONSO: **__Hum... Não sei não – Acho que a farda de serviço vai ser só da Bella! Sem expectadoras dando uma espiadinha! Rsrsrs_

_**BELL MAINARD: **__Oun... Para! *autora com vergonha – Obrigada pelos elogios, coisinha!_

_**PHI CULLEN: **__Menina! Eu não sei nada sobre a première de Amanhecer... Mas alguém me mandou um site *procurando (midiakriativa. com. br/ themeadow/ index. php/ Home. Html) Tira os espaços, ok?_

_**PRIIII: **__Eita mulher! Está viva, é?_


	69. EXTRA 9 Crianças

_**N/A: Postando rápido. Perdoem qualquer erro absurdamente absurdo...**_

_**EXTRA 9: CRIANÇAS**_

**_PDV BELLA_**

Eu acordei com a cama vazia e me espreguicei devagar, me deixando cair de volta no travesseiro logo após.

A casa estava silenciosa.

A grande e nova casa que Edward havia comprado para nós – _"Nossa família"_

Quando nós chegamos, ela era uma casa apenas muito branca e espaçosa. Elegante e tudo mais... mas agora era um lar. E eu realmente achava muito precioso ter um lar.

Edward comprou um piano e colocou em um canto da grande sala de estar.

Ele estava ensinando a Lily a tocar, e ela tocava tão bonitinho...

Seus pezinhos ainda nem tocavam o chão quando ela se sentava na banqueta e as teclas pareciam enormes contra seus dedinhos preciosos. Mas ela tocava tão bonitinho...

Eu não entendia nada sobre música, mas Edward também disse que ela tinha muito talento. Eu imaginei que ele fosse querer contratar uma professora que pudesse dar aulas para Lily regularmente, mas ele preferiu criar uma rotina só entre eles dois.

Lily ficava toda orgulhosa em esperar Edward voltar para casa, no fim da tarde, e mostrar para ele os exercícios que havia treinado depois da escola.

Nós tínhamos um grande quintal na parte de trás da casa, onde tínhamos um balanço para as crianças, e eles adoravam brincar.

Lily e Seth passavam a manhã toda juntos, estudando na mesma classe, e mesmo assim queriam passar a tarde toda brincando juntos – Aqui, em nosso quintal, ou na casa de Rosalie.

Lily já estava conseguindo ganhar de Seth no videogame – esporadicamente, é claro – e voltava para casa toda orgulhosa quando isso acontecia!

Raph estava tão lindo... Meu pequeno homenzinho.

Seu lindo sorriso Cullen iluminava a casa toda e me fazia achar que qualquer coisa valia a pena, mesmo nos dias mais difíceis.

Ele havia crescido tão depressa...

E eu adorava a forma tranquila como ele sempre levava as coisas. Eu realmente não faço ideia de onde foi que ele puxou esse temperamento, mas eu adorava isso nele!

Ele podia ser totalmente obstinado e, se ele resolvesse algo, aquilo iria acontecer – Mas ele era mesmo tão doce... Adorável com todos em volta, sempre com seu sorriso e um abraço a oferecer.

Eu escutei as risadinhas abafadas vindas do corredor e tentei fingir que ainda estava dormindo.

"Eu conto até três e vocês começam a cantar todos juntos, está bem?" – Eu ouvi Edward sussurrando.

"Hu-hum, hu-hum" – As vozes de meus bebês estavam respondendo.

"Um... Dois..." – Eu escutei os passinhos deles entrando no quarto – "Três!"

"Parabéns pra você" – As crianças começaram a cantar e eu fingir estar acordando naquele momento, muito surpresa com o surgimento deles – "Nessa data querida! Muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!"

Eu me sentei na cama, vendo Lily trazendo o bolo e Raph muito animado, pulando sem parar.

"E pra mamãe: Nada?" – Edward riu.

"TUDO!" – As crianças responderam, tentando gritar o mais alto possível.

"Ah... Que lindo!" – Eu sorri para eles – "Como vocês souberam que era o meu aniversário?"

"O papai me contou!" – A Lily respondeu, toda animada, enquanto andava até mim e me passava o bolo.

"Obrigada, princesa... Aposto que isso foi ideia sua, ah?"

"Hu-hum!" – Lily assentiu, orgulhosa.

"Vem cá: Dá um abraço na mamãe e um beijinho de borboleta" – Eu a agarrei e beijei várias vezes – "Minha princesinha! Mamãe te ama demais!" – Eu a soltei bem quando Raph estava tentando escalar a cama e chegar até mim – "Oi, pequeno príncipe!" – Eu sorri, vendo seu lindo sorriso surgir de volta.

"Oi, mamãe"

"E o meu abraço?"

Raph se jogou em meus braços e abraçou apertado – "Feliz Aniversário"

"Obrigada, anjinho"

"E vocês, hein? Não vão me dar um beijinho?" – Eu sorri para Edward, trazendo nossa filha mais nova em seu colo.

Alice havia nascido há quase dois meses e ela era o bebê mais delicado e maravilhoso de que se podia ter notícias.

Ela era parecida com o Raph: Cabelos claros e olhos escuros. E eu me lembro de ter pensado que era mesmo uma ironia que Lily fosse a única a "_herdar_" os olhos claros do pai.

Edward se aproximou da cama, sorrindo para mim, e me beijou delicadamente, antes de passar nossa filha para meus braços.

"Oi, pequena..." – Eu sorri para ela, com seus olhinhos quase fechados. Era sábado de manhã e Alice era igualzinha a mim – Levantar de manhã, para nós duas, era uma tormenta sem precedentes!

Nós resolvemos chama-la de Alice – "Allie".

Era algo como uma homenagem a nossa pequena Alice Elizabeth e era também uma forma de manter sempre perto as lembranças de nosso passado.

Lily ficou toda feliz porque "Allie" combinava com seu próprio nome e, ela disse que isso era algo 'de irmãs'.

"Vem, Lily" – Edward a ajudou a subir em nossa cama – "Gostou da surpresa, amor?"

"Adorei" – Eu sorri de volta para ele – "Vocês foram maravilhosos! E a mamãe não desconfiou de nada!"

"Você precisa cortar o bolo, mamãe" – Raph sorriu, totalmente animado – "E depois, abrir os presentes"

"Presentes, príncipe?"

"Hu-hum" – Ele assentiu – "Papai trouxe um presente bem grande assim" – Raph estendeu seus braços tanto quanto pôde – "E eu e a Lily fizemos..."

"Raph!" – Lily o interrompeu com um grito – "Eu falei que era surpresa! Você não pode contar para a mamãe"

"Mas agora já é o aniversário dela! E você disse que eu não podia contar até chegar o aniversário dela"

"Mas você tem que guardar o segredo até a hora da mamãe abrir o presente!" – Lily retrucou, colocando suas mãos na cintura.

"Hey! Olha só vocês dois!" – Eu os interrompi, em tom de bronca – "Vocês não vão brigar bem no aniversário da mamãe, não é?"

"Desculpa..." – Os dois responderam juntos, com aqueles biquinhos lindos.

"Quero os dois se abraçando agora" – Eu usei o método que havíamos adotado para esses momentos de discussão entre os dois, e eles obedeceram imediatamente – "Beijinho agora" – Raph riu ao dar um beijo enorme na bochecha de Lily – "Muito bem. A mamãe prefere assim"

"Agora que já fizemos as pazes..." – Edward sorriu – "Que tal descermos para cortar esse bolo? E... Também temos que levar a mamãe para comer aquele brigadeiro delicioso que está esperando lá embaixo!"

"Brigadeiro? Hum... Jura que vocês compraram brigadeiro para a mamãe?"

"Foi a Vó Carmela quem fez" – Lily me informou, orgulhosa.

"Hum... Brigadeiro da Vó Carmela? Então vamos! Todo mundo saindo dessa cama AGORA! Que a mamãe precisa comer o brigadeiro que a Carmelita fez!"

"Deixa que eu levo a neném, meu anjo" – Edward pegou Allie de meu colo e eu ajudei as crianças a descerem da cama.

O bolo estava ótimo e o brigadeiro melhor ainda!

Edward e Lily tocaram juntos no piano "Happy Birthday" de Stevie Wonder.

É claro que Edward fez a maior parte do trabalho e apenas ensinou algumas notas para Lily, assim como foi ele quem cantou lindamente, com sua voz grave, que aquecia todo o meu coração.

Mas eu não posso negar que foi realmente incrível quando as crianças cantaram o coro com ele! Eu senti meus olhos queimaram, com tanta felicidade... Minha família era mesmo a coisa mais preciosa que eu poderia ter no mundo!

Raph beijou minha bochecha e balançava sua cabeça ao ritmo da canção, sentado ao meu lado no sofá.

Allie dormiu – Exatamente como sempre fazia quando eles estavam tocando piano, mesmo que fossem só alguns exercícios. Acho que realmente a relaxava ou algo assim.

"Isso foi muito lindo" – Eu suspirei quando eles terminaram. Edward e as crianças estavam com um grande sorriso em seus rostos, que só deixavam tudo ainda melhor – "Obrigada"

"De nada, meu anjo" – Edward se aproximou para me beijar devagar.

"Hum..." – Eu sorri quando quebramos nosso beijo – "Eu te amo, _maridinho_"

"Também te amo, _esposinha_" – Edward sorriu de volta, com seu sorriso lindo e torto – "Agora é hora de abrir os presentes"

"Êee!" – Raph saltou do sofá e correu para buscar seu presente, enquanto Edward pegava Allie do meu colo, me deixando livre para abrir os embrulhos.

Raph e Lily haviam feito um porta-joias de palitinhos de sorvete e um desenho de nossa família.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que Edward parecia enorme perto de todos nós no desenho. Eu havia lido em algum lugar que aquilo significava que, para as crianças, ele era algo como um "porto-seguro". Bom... Não era de se admirar – No fim das contas, ele era mesmo a segurança de nossa família.

"É lindo... A mamãe adorou" – Eu sorri para as crianças e eles pareciam triunfantes.

"Agora é hora de abrir o meu" – Edward sorriu, me passando um grande embrulho, mas que não parecia muito pesado, já que ele carregava com uma só mão.

"O que é?"

"Tem que abrir, gatinha" – Ele riu.

Era um quadro de fotos. Um daqueles que tem várias molduras para colocar diversas fotos. Edward havia colocado uma foto dos meus pais e uma de quando eu era criança, com Jasper ao meu lado.

Alice e Jasper estavam lá também, enquanto Allie beijava a bochecha de meu irmão, que sorria para a câmera. Eu me lembrei daquele dia. E que eu mesma havia tirado aquela foto.

Eu sorri vendo a foto de nosso casamento, e uma em que Lily e Raph estavam abraçados.

A última foto era de quase dois meses atrás: Do dia em que Allie havia deixado a maternidade e vindo para nossa casa pela primeira vez. Toda nossa família estava lá: Eu, meu marido, Lily, Raph e nosso novo bebê.

"Oh, Edward... É lindo" – Eu senti as lágrimas queimando meus olhos.

"Nossa família" – Edward sorriu.

"Obrigada" – Eu o beijei devagar, segurando seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos – "Obrigada"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Emily Cullen!" – Eu senti meu coração quase sair pela boca quando vi Lily se soltar de minha mão e correr para o outro lado da rua, onde Seth estava. Eu só respirei novamente quando a vi do outro lado, segura na calçada.

Eu ajeitei Allie no colo e andei o mais rápido que podia até o outro lado – "Emily Cullen! Nunca mais faça isso com a mamãe! Você quer me matar do coração?"

"Desculpa, mamãe..." – Lily me olhou muito assustada, demonstrando que realmente não fazia ideia do quão perigoso podia ser o que havia feito.

"Lily, pode vir um carro muito rápido e machucar você" – Rosalie ajeitou seu cabelo com uma mão.

"Desculpa... Eu não vou fazer mais" – Lily respondeu com seus olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Está bem, está bem..." – Eu suspirei e tentei abraça-la o melhor possível com Allie no colo – "Vamos entrar"

Nós estávamos mantendo nossa pequena tradição de passar a noite de Natal no orfanato em que Lily e Seth haviam morado.

Raph já havia completado três anos e Lily estava conosco há esse tempo também. Allie já estava com cinco meses – E estava, cada dia, mais bonita!

Edward riu quando eu disse que nossos filhos eram a maior obra de arte do mundo – Mas eu estava mesmo falando sério! Eu ficava constantemente tentando imaginar como eu podia fazer parte de algo assim... Mas eu poderia apostar que qualquer mulher poderia ter filhos tão incríveis se eles viessem de Edward Cullen...

Emmett se vestiu de Papai Noel e ele parecia estar se divertindo ainda mais do que todas as crianças juntas!

"Isabella..." – A diretora do orfanato me chamou e eu percebi que Edward imediatamente manteve seus olhos em nós – "Eu posso falar com você um minutinho?"

"Claro..."

"Isabella... eu queria te pedir uma coisa. Mas não há problema algum se você me disser que não pode, está bem?"

"Está bem..." – Eu franzi o cenho, tentando imaginar do que ela estava querendo falar.

"Você ainda está amamentando, não está?"

"Claro. A Allie só tem cinco meses, e eu pretendo amamentar por um bom tempo, assim como fiz com o Raph"

"Pois é... É que nós acabamos de receber um bebê e eu queria saber se você poderia doar algum leite para nós o alimentarmos"

"Ah... Claro" – Eu suspirei imaginando um bebezinho desamparado – "O que... O que aconteceu com ele?"

"A mão era uma latina que entrou de forma ilegal. Imagino que ela contasse com o nascimento de um filho aqui para se legalizar, mas... Acabou morrendo ainda no parto. Ela não tinha ninguém, e... Agora temos mais um bebê sob custódia do estado"

"Ai, Deus..."

"Está tudo bem?" – Edward se aproximou, passando seu braço por meu ombro. Desde quando começamos com o processo de adoção da Lily, Edward se mantinha com um pé atrás em relação à diretora do Orfanato.

"Tudo..." – Eu tentei sorrir e a diretora pediu licença.

"Tem certeza, amor? O que ela queria com você?"

"Ela pediu se eu posso doar um pouco de leite para um bebê que eles acabaram de receber no Orfanato"

"Ah..." – Edward suspirou e afagou meu rosto – "E porque essa carinha?"

"A história dele é triste. A mãe entrou no país ilegalmente, sozinha... Acabou morrendo no parto e ele ficou sozinho"

"Ah, querida..." – Edward sorriu sem humor – "Você e esse seu coração"

"Fazer o que se eu me emociono com qualquer coisa, não é?" – Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo sem humor também.

As crianças se divertiram demais, abrindo os presentes que havíamos trazido e brincando uns com os outros.

Você pode imaginar que, aqueles que não têm muita coisa, se tornam egoístas com o pouco que tem. Mas a verdade é que nem sempre é assim – As crianças que vivem juntas em um Orfanato, geralmente se unem como uma verdadeira família, e compartilham tudo o que tem, umas com as outras.

Eu escutei o chorinho de bebê vindo do quarto ao lado quando fui procurar um lugar mais calmo para amamentar minha pequena Allie e resolvi ir até lá verificar o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele não está se adaptando muito bem com o bico da mamadeira" – A enfermeira que cuidava do bebê me explicou – "E acho que também deve sentir falta da mamãe, não é?"

"Parece que sim..." – Eu suspirei – "Eu posso tentar amamentar? A Allie já acabou, e talvez ajude"

"Ah... Você poderia? Seria ótimo, eu acho!"

"Claro... Não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?"

Eu coloquei Allie, que já estava quase dormindo, no bercinho do bebê e o peguei do colo da enfermeira – "Como ele se chama?"

"Gabriel" – Ela sorriu – "Como o anjo... A mãe havia escolhido"

"Hey, Gabriel..." – Eu afaguei seu rosto. Ele era tão pequenininho, e estava todo vermelho de tanto chorar – "Não chora... Você quer comer um pouquinho?"

Ele rapidamente aceitou meu peito e começou a mamar devagar. Eu deixei meu sorriso crescer, me sentindo muito importante por estar ajudando aquela pequena criaturinha.

Ele era um mocinho bem bonito: Cabelos escuros, olhos cor de mel. A pele branca, mas com aquele tom dos latinos – Muito bonito, nunca branco demais. Ou "branco-pálido" como o meu...

"Acho que ele estava mesmo com fome" – Eu ri.

"Pois é... Só não sei como vamos fazer para alimentá-lo todo dia"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Então, eu disse que, se eles precisarem, eu posso ir amamentar o Gabriel, afinal de contas, eu já vou amamentar a Allie e... Bom, faz tempo que eu não vou ao Orfanato com frequência – Eu acho que as crianças vão gostar de ir"

"Meu anjo... Você e esse seu coração" – Eu sorri, afagando seu rosto.

"Você..." – Bella mordeu o lábio, nervosamente, antes de continuar – "você não se importa, não é? Que eu... que eu amamente outro bebê"

"Mas é claro que não"

"Está bem..." – Bella sorriu.

Eu sabia que Bella tinha um coração enorme e tentaria ajudar qualquer um que realmente precisasse. E eu jamais me importaria que ela fizesse isso.

Claro, eu me importaria se fosse algo que a prejudicasse, ou que prejudicasse nossos filhos, mas eu realmente não acreditava que amamentar outro bebê fosse diminuir o leite que Allie poderia ingerir.

Afinal de contas, se isso acontecesse, todos os gêmeos do mundo acabariam morrendo de inanição.

Mas minha Bella era tão transparente, e eu sabia que ela estava se envolvendo mais do que como uma "_ama de leite_" com aquele pequeno bebê Gabriel. Na verdade, nós todos estávamos passando boa parte de nossos dias e finais de semana no Orfanato, para que Bella pudesse "ajudar".

Mas eu soube realmente que algo precisava ser feito quando cheguei em casa e Bella estava trocando a Allie, com uma carinha toda tristinha.

"O que foi, meu anjo?" – Eu abracei sua cintura, apoiando meu queixo em seu ombro.

"Nada... Só fiquei preocupada com o Gabriel – Ele está meio doentinho..."

"Hum... Sei... Há algo que nós possamos fazer?"

"Eles chamaram o médico. Ele vai ficar bem..."

"Oh, anjinho... Não fica assim, vai" – Eu acariciei seu rosto.

"Não... Eu estou bem. Estou legal..."

"Está nada" – Eu sorri para ela.

"Ai, Edward... Fiquei preocupada, mas não é nada demais. Amanhã eu ligo lá, ele vai estar melhorzinho, e eu fico mais tranquila"

"Amor... Você se apaixonou por ele, não foi?"

"Eu?" – Ela me olhou surpresa – "Por quê?"

"Eu te conheço, gatinha" – Eu sorri para ela – "Você está aí toda preocupada... Você se apaixonou pelo bebê"

"Ai, Edward... Não é assim"

"É assim, anjo. Não tem problema"

"Ai..." – Bella se deixou cair sobre a poltrona de amamentar – "Eu sou uma tonta, não é? Estou aqui toda preocupada com um bebê que nem é meu"

"Bom... Quanto a isso, nós só podemos fazer uma coisa"

"Hum?"

"Tornar o bebê seu"

"Hum?" – Bella mudou sua entonação para uma surpresa meio confusa.

"Há quanto tempo estamos falando em adotar outro bebê? Já que você está aí toda apaixonada por esse garoto, as crianças adoram ficar com ele... Eu ficaria feliz em torna-lo nosso bebê"

"Jura?" – Bella me olhou com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate começando a ficar cheios de lágrimas.

"Mas você sabe que não vai ser fácil, não é? E que vamos ter que lutar talvez até mais do que lutamos pela Lily"

"Hu-hum"

"Disposta?"

"Com você, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa" – Bella sorriu um pouco.

"E você sabe" – Eu dei de ombros, brincando com ela – "Ele tem o nome perfeito. "Gabriel" fica perfeito com Raphael. Assim como Allie combina com Lily... Você sabe: "Coisa de irmãos" e essas coisas..."

"E ele é bem bonitinho, não é?" – Bella riu baixinho.

"Ele é" – Eu ri de volta – "Parecido com você, só que com os olhos meio claros"

"Você acha que o Raph e a Allie vão reclamar quando perceberem que são os únicos que não herdaram seus olhos claros?"

"E porque eles ficariam?" – Edward franziu seu cenho – "Eles têm os seus olhos! E seus olhos são lindos"

"Ah, claro..." – Bella revirou os olhos.

"Ai, gatinha! Eu adoro quando você não percebe o quanto é maravilhosa!" – Eu ri da forma como Bella ainda costumava não perceber que era linda!

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Olá, meninas!**_

_**Eu estou atrasada, eu não vou responder reviews hoje.**_

_**E agora eu pretendo postar mais dois extras porque as coisas ficam surgindo em minha mente!**_

_**Eu pretendo postar antes de sexta e depois o final na sexta mesmo, ok?**_

_**Talvez eu poste segunda (SE DER TEMPO) então, fiquem de olho.**_

_**Aí, eu respondo todas as reviews no próximo, ok?**_

_**Beijos.**_


	70. EXTRA 10 FESTAS II

_**EXTRA 10: FESTAS**_

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Adotar um bebê era ainda mais complicado do que adotar uma criança maior.

Quando nós resolvemos adotar a Lily, ela já estava naquela idade em que as crianças estão perdendo as chances de serem adotadas. E mesmo assim nós demoramos muito tempo para conseguir adotar nossa menina.

Mas então veio o Gabh e nós descobrimos que, com os bebês, as coisas ficam ainda piores.

Porque um bebê, muitas pessoas querem adotar. Ainda mais um bebê praticamente sem passado como o Gabh – E muito bonito também, para dizer a verdade...

A diretora do Orfanato nos ajudou tanto quanto pôde e eu até passei a simpatizar um pouquinho mais com ela. Ela disse que o fato de já termos a Lily, e ela estar indo tão bem na escola e tudo mais, era um grande ponto a nosso favor.

Um ano. Um ano e ainda não conseguimos a guarda dele.

Bella chorou a noite toda quando a festa de aniversário de um ano do Gabriel teve que ser feita no Orfanato.

Tirando a Lily e o Raph fazendo perguntas sem fim sobre ele não poder vir logo para nossa casa.

Allie também já havia feito um ano. Ela era poucos meses mais velha que o Gabh e ainda não entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas às vezes perguntava sobre o Gabh quando estávamos em casa durante a noite.

O Natal já estava chegando de novo e eu fiquei rezando de todas as maneiras para que tivéssemos tanta sorte quanto havíamos tido em trazer nossa Lily para casa bem nessa época do ano.

Nós íamos passar o Natal no Orfanato, é claro – Essa era a nossa tradição e, mesmo que não fosse, nós iríamos ficar perto do Gabh.

A festa de Ano Novo seria com o pessoal da empresa – Estávamos fazendo uma grande festa por causa do aniversário da "_Cullens_".

"Hum..." – Bella se aninhou em meu peito – "Que friozinho anda fazendo"

"Quer que eu mexa no ar condicionado?"

"Não!" – Bella me segurou quando fiz menção de me levantar – "Quero que você fique abraçadinho comigo, e me deixe bem quentinha" – Ela riu.

"Está bem" – Eu sorri de volta, a puxando para mais junto de mim, enquanto afagava seu cabelo – "Como foi seu dia?"

"Ótimo, para dizer a verdade. O Raph e a Allie brigaram por causa de um brinquedo e a Lily colocou todo mundo de castigo" – Bella riu.

"Ela é ótima" – Eu ri com ela também.

"Sim, ela é. O melhor anjinho que os céus poderiam ter nos enviado" – Bella concordou – "E a diretora disse que acha que as coisas estão indo bem com o nosso processo. Ela disse que achou a assistente social bem disposta a nos dar a guarda do Gabh. Quem sabe nós possamos trazê-lo para casa depois da próxima audiência?"

"Seria ótimo"

"Amor... Você está preocupado com alguma coisa? Achei você tão pensativo a noite toda"

"Coisas do trabalho, amor. Não precisa se preocupar"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Estamos com algum problema?" – Eu sorri para mim mesmo, porque simplesmente achava muito bonitinho a forma como Bella ainda se incluía nos problemas da empresa. Na verdade, eu adoraria que ela ainda estivesse trabalhando lá, mas cuidar das crianças ainda era nosso trabalho mais importante.

"Não é nada"

"Você sabe que eu não gosto quando você fica me escondendo as coisas, _Sir_ Edward Cullen" – Bella se virou um pouquinho, só para me encarar – "Além do mais, se não fosse nada, eu não estaria dividindo meu marido e minha cama com esse tal problema"

"Você não está me dividindo" – Eu protestei.

"Sim, eu estou" – Bella me encarou, como se procurasse algo dentro de meus olhos, e então correu sua mão pela lateral de meu rosto – "Conversa comigo, maridinho"

"Você que a empresa está fazendo aniversário, não é?"

"Hu-hum. A Rosalie está bem animada com a tal festa que eles vão organizar"

"Pois é..." – Eu suspirei.

"Edward... Você está preocupado com a festa?" – Bella me olhou, claramente confusa – "Estamos tendo algum problema com a organização? Falta alguma coisa? Olha, se vocês precisarem de ajuda, eu e a Rose podemos fazer algo"

"A festa está ótima – Tudo pronto bem antes"

"Então não estou entendendo"

"Meu pai confirmou que vem"

"Ah" – Foi tudo o que Bella balbuciou após um momento em silêncio.

"Eu não quero pensar dessa maneira, mas não sei se gosto da ideia de vê-lo perto de você de novo depois do que aconteceu da última vez"

"Ele não vai fazer nada, amor. Além do mais, eu só estava meio emotiva e sensível por causa da gravidez, mas agora eu estou bem e ele não vai me fazer passar mal, nem qualquer coisa assim"

"Promete?" – Eu afaguei o rosto de Bella.

"Claro" – Ela sorriu, embora um pouco fraco – "Além disso, seu pai só está vindo participar da festa da empresa. Ele vai estar bem ocupado e tudo mais... E, se você quiser, eu posso ficar em casa com as crianças. Vai ser tarde mesmo..."

"Não" – Eu a interrompi – "Qual é a graça de comemorar qualquer coisa se vocês não estiverem lá comigo? Eu quero minha família ao meu lado" – Eu afaguei seu rosto – "Eu só... Não queria brigar com ele de novo"

"Então não briga" – Bella respondeu docemente.

"Mas se ele for grosso com você, não tem qualquer chance de eu deixar isso passar"

"Não fica preocupado. Espera acontecer"

"Não vai acontecer" – Eu afirmei amargamente.

"Esquece isso, vai" – Bella afagou meu rosto.

"Eu queria que ele ficasse feliz, sabe? Ele tem netos agora, e nem os conhece ainda. Eu queria que ele conhecesse as crianças, descobrisse o quanto eles são incríveis, tivesse um relacionamento com eles... Queria que meus filhos tivessem alguém para chamar de avô"

"Quem sabe?" – Bella deu de ombros, dando a entender que talvez existisse essa possibilidade.

"Acho que é exigir demais de Carlisle Cullen. Ele não conseguiu criar um relacionamento nem com os próprios filhos"

"Não foi sua culpa" – Bella afagou meu rosto, olhando bem dentro de meus olhos.

"Será? Será que eu não poderia mesmo ter feito nada para que nosso relacionamento fosse melhor?"

"Você era uma criança, Edward. Você acha mesmo que nossos filhos poderiam fazer algo que mudasse nosso amor por eles?"

"Talvez eu não fosse tão adorável quanto eles"

"Oh, Edward" – Bella riu baixinho – "Eu tenho certeza que você era a criança mais adorável do mundo! Assim como você ainda é o homem mais adorável do mundo até hoje"

"Obrigado..."

"Edward..." – Bella suspirou – "Não fique assim, meu amor... Você é um homem maravilhoso. Um homem que foi capaz de me aceitar, depois de tudo o que eu passei... Se não fosse por você, minha vida seria tão vazia..."

"E se não fosse por você, a minha vida seria vazia também"

"Hum" - Bella sorriu, enquanto rolava seu corpo para ficar sobre o meu - "Então eu acho que nós nos completamos muito bem, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, nós nos completamos perfeitamente bem"

"Hum... Isso mesmo" - Bella me beijou devagar - "Então agora esquece essa bobagem toda que está passando nessa sua cabecinha linda e beija a sua _esposinha_ bem gostoso, beija..."

"Beijo" - Eu sorri de volta para ela - "Beijo a noite toda, _esposinha_"

"Ah... Então vem cá, _maridinho_"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Você sempre fica linda de cor-de-rosa, princesinha!" - Eu girei Lily no ar e ela gargalhou da forma mais deliciosa que eu poderia querer ouvir - "Você é a mocinha mais linda do mundo!"

"Mais que a mamãe?" - Lily me desafiou.

"Eu disse que você é a mocinha mais linda. Sua mãe é a mulher mais linda do mundo!"

"E a Allie?"

"A Allie é o bebê mais lindo"

Lily riu baixinho e então me olhou, séria de repente - "Pai... A mamãe está meio nervosa hoje... Está tudo bem com o Gabh?"

"Ah, querida... Está tudo bem com o Gabh, sim. A mamãe está um pouquinho nervosa por causa da festa. Ela fica assim quando tem que encontrar esse monte de gente de uma vez só"

"Mas ela não precisa ficar preocupada com isso. Você vai estar lá e você nunca ia deixar nada de ruim acontecer com a gente, não é?"

"É" - Eu afaguei seu rostinho bonito - "Papai vai defender vocês - Sempre! Até você ficar bem velhinha"

"Eu sei" - Lily assentiu enquanto me abraçava.

"Oun..." - Bella se apoiou no batente da porta da sala - "Que abraço mais gostoso. Mamãe não vai ganhar uma desses não?"

Lily deu um pulo do sofá e correu até Bella, se lançando contra suas pernas com tanta força, que Bella chegou a cambalear para trás enquanto ria alto.

"Lily! Assim você derruba a mamãe!" - Bella ria alto.

"A Lily ama você" - Lily mexeu em seu cabelo, olhando para Bella meio de lado, com sua melhor carinha de conquistadora.

"Mamãe também ama você, princesinha"

"Ah... Agora quem está ficando com ciúme é o papai" - Eu fingi um biquinho.

"Oun..." - Bella riu - "Tadinho do papai, Lily... Que tal se nós duas enchêssemos ele de milhares de beijinhos?"

"Hu-hum" - Lily assentiu.

"Então... Atacar!" - As duas riram enquanto se jogavam em cima de mim no sofá. Elas me encheram de beijos e eu fingi estar fugindo deles, quando na verdade, estava adorando, é claro!

"Ah! Esse foi o melhor ataque que já recebi na vida!" - Eu ri quando Bella e Lily se deitaram, uma em cada um de meus lados.

"Que bom que você gostou" - Bella me beijou delicadamente - "Mas agora a mamãe precisa terminar de arrumar as crianças... Papai não quer ajudar com o Raph enquanto a mamãe troca a Allie?"

"Com todo prazer" - Eu sorri.

"Ótimo!" - Bella sorriu de volta enquanto se levantava - "Você fica vendo desenho, princesinha?"

"Hu-hum"

"Ótimo" - Bella ergueu a mão e Lily bateu com sua pequena mãozinha contra a dela - "Mamãe adorou atacar o papai com você"

Eu abracei Bella pela cintura enquanto saíamos pelo corredor.

"Hum... Você está tão cheirosa" - Eu beijei a curva de seu pescoço enquanto andávamos juntos.

"Para você. Você não acha que eu iria querer te envergonhar logo na festa da sua empresa, não é?"

"Me envergonhar, Bella? Você nunca me envergonha - Você só me enche de orgulho"

"E de filhos" - Bella riu.

"E de filhos. E eu adoro todos eles"

"Hum..." - Bella se virou para mim antes de entrarmos no quarto das crianças e me beijou devagar.

"Pena que nós temos uma festa para ir" - Eu brinquei enquanto apoiava minha testa contra a de Bella, ao quebrarmos o beijo.

"Bom... Se não chegarmos tarde demais, ainda podemos comemorar um pouquinho" - Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e eu ri.

"Oh..." - Eu suspirei, ficando sério e Bella me olhou preocupada.

"O que foi?"

"Me ocorreu um pensamento ruim agora... O pensamento de que só vou te ter de novo no ano que vem"

"Ah, Edward!" - Bella riu, batendo em meu ombro e eu a acompanhei.

Bella parou de rir e ficou me olhando um pouco, antes de afagar meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

"Você já encontrou com ele?" - Bella não precisava explicar nada para que eu soubesse do que ela estava falando.

"Não" - Eu respondi - "Ele só chegava no fim da tarde, pelo que Jéssica me informou. Só vamos nos ver direto na festa"

"Está bem... Está tudo bem"

"Eu sei" - Eu ri, um pouco sem humor - "Rosalie me disse isso a semana toda"

"E ela está certa. Ela conhece seu pai: Deve saber do que está falando, não é?"

"Para ela sempre foi mais fácil. Carlisle adora Emmett desde o momento em que se conheceram. Na verdade, ele sempre fez questão de demostrar um pouco que Emmett é o filho que ele adoraria ter"

"Edward... Você é um homem maravilhoso. Eu tenho certeza que qualquer pai adoraria tê-lo como filho. Assim como nossos filhos adoram tê-lo como pai. E assim como eu preciso dizer que, como esposa, você é o melhor _maridinho_ do mundo"

"E você é a mulher da minha vida" - Eu sorri de volta antes de beijá-la, pressionando seu corpo contra a parede do corredor, bem entre as portas dos quartos.

"Hum... Pena que temos uma festa para ir, certo?" - Bella riu quando quebramos o beijo.

Nós arrumamos as crianças e fomos logo nos trocar. Eu coloquei meu terno e fui ficar com meus pequenos enquanto Bella dava os últimos ajustes em seu cabelo e maquiagem.

Raph estava usando um terninho igual ao meu, e Allie, um vestidinho lilás.

Ela ainda usava fraldas e isso fazia com que sua saia ganhasse mais volume atrás. Conforme Allie andava, seu vestido se erguia um pouco e eu a ergui do chão, enchendo de beijinhos, só para ouvir sua deliciosa gargalhadinha infantil.

Bella não demorou a descer. Ela estava usando um vestido branco, um pouco rodado, chegando até seus joelhos.

"Você está linda" - Eu sorri ao vê-la e Allie imediatamente começou a pedir pelo colo da mamãe.

"Obrigada" – Ela me beijou rapidamente enquanto pegava Allie de meu colo.

"Hora de ir" – Eu informei, enquanto pegava Raph pela mão e percebi o olhar um pouco triste de Bella. Eu andei até ela antes de abrir a porta e beijei sua bochecha – "Ano que vem, o Gabh também vai estar aqui" – Eu sussurrei e Bella tentou sorrir para mim quando me afastei.

A festa estava cheia e bem animada. As crianças correram para toda parte assim que chegamos – Lily e Seth sumiram em algum canto e Allie correu para o colo de Tia "_Lose_". Só Raph se manteve grudado ao colo de Bella praticamente a noite toda.

Eu vi meu pai assim que ele entrou pela porta, mas também, não havia como não ver – Ele era o fundador da "Cullens" e todos o saudaram animadamente assim que ele entrou no salão, trazendo Heidi presa a um de seus braços.

Carlisle era alto, mas Heidi usava um salto altíssimo e devia estar mais alta do que ele ainda uns dois ou três centímetros. Ela estava com um vestido elegante, prata, e seu cabelo preso em um coque ou algo assim.

Eu suspirei quando o vi e Bella esfregou meu braço com sua mão, mostrando que estava ali.

"Nós devíamos ir cumprimentar o papai, Edward" – Rosalie se levantou da mesa, esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo.

Eu andei até ele pensando em todas as possibilidades desse reencontro. Deus permita que Carlisle não abra sua boca contra minha Bella. E Deus permita que ele não maltrate os meus filhos.

"Seu maxilar vai rachar ao meio se você continuar fazendo assim" – Rosalie passou seu braço pelo meu e sorriu como se estivesse me dizendo qualquer comentário bobo.

"Ele já conhece o Seth?" – Eu sussurrei de volta.

"Só por foto"

"E você não tem medo de que ele diga alguma bobagem na frente do seu filho?"

"Ele não ousaria tanto" – Rosalie me encarou, com sua expressão séria – "Contra nenhum de nós dois"

Carlisle foi realmente simpático demais e eu já estava começando a pensar que talvez alienígenas tivessem roubado meu pai e colocado um clone melhorado em seu lugar.

"Edward... Você não vai me apresentar sua esposa?" – Carlisle sorriu assim que ficamos um pouco sozinhos.

"Você já conhece a Bella, pai"

"Edward... Eu acredito que não foi um bom encontro naquela ocasião. Porque não começamos tudo de novo hoje? Além disso, Heidi não conhece a encantadora Isabella ainda. E, quando eu a conheci, ela ainda não usava meu sobrenome"

"Está certo, pai... Eu vou chamar a Bella"

"Seu pai quer me conhecer?" – Bella repetiu as palavras como se eu tivesse dito que nós deveríamos mergulhar nas águas congeladas de um lago profundo, quando sequer sabíamos nadar.

"Vamos começar tudo de novo, está bem? Ele está sendo bem agradável hoje"

"Está bem... Se você acha que está tudo bem, eu vou"

Eu apresentei Bella para Carlisle e Heidi; E eles estavam sendo incrivelmente educados.

"Esse é o seu filho?" – Heidi olhou para Raph, aninhado no colo de Bella, com seus olhos brilhando, e eu imaginei que ela parecia uma daquelas pessoas que adoravam crianças. Só espero que Carlisle não erre nisso outra vez.

"Esse é meu filho: Raphael"

"Ah, como um anjo!" – Heidi sorriu.

"Desculpem, ele dormiu..." – Bella se desculpou por Raph estar afundado em seu ombro.

"Sem problemas, querida. Crianças são assim mesmo"

"PAI!" – Lily surgiu correndo e se jogou contra minhas pernas.

"Lily!" – Bella falou em tom de bronca, corando.

"Tudo bem" – Eu sorri para Bella – "Essa é minha filha mais velha: Emily Cullen" – Eu passei meu braço sobre seus ombros e sorri para Carlisle.

"Oi" – Lily sorriu, dando seu melhor aceno.

"Oh, meu Deus! Você é tão linda!" – Heidi sorriu e apertou sua bochecha. Lily fez uma careta e deu um passo para trás.

"Lily, querida" – Eu a peguei no colo – "Esse é Carlisle: Meu pai"

"Seu pai?" – Lily me olhou surpresa – "Então... Você é meu avô?" – Ela perguntou para Carlisle e Bella quase morreu engasgada na mesma hora.

"Emily Cullen!"

"Tudo bem, Isabella" – Carlisle sorriu e então afagou o rosto de Lily com sua mão – "Eu sou seu avô, sim, minha queridinha"

"Você já conheceu o meu irmão?"

"Sim, nós conhecemos o Raphael"

"Mais ou menos, na verdade" – Heidi corrigiu – "Ele está dormindo"

"Você pode chama-lo de Raph, vovô. Ele gosta"

"Emily..." – Bella suspirou.

"E tem a Allie, sabe" – Lily continuou a tagarelar – "Ela é minha irmã mais nova. Por enquanto!"

"Por enquanto?" – Heidi olhou para Bella, com algo como admiração – "Vocês pretendem ter mais filhos?"

"Na verdade, nós estamos no meio do processo" – Eu sorri.

"Você está grávida?" – Heidi perguntou, surpresa.

"Não... Nós... Vamos adotar uma criança" – Bella corou ao responder.

"O nome dele é Gabh!" – Emily estava animada em contar sobre nossas vidas para o 'vovô Carlisle' – "E ele vai morar com a gente _logo-logo_. Eu também morava no Orfanato, e o Seth também"

"Oh... Você também é adotada?" – Heidi perguntou, surpresa – "Desculpa... É que eu nem imaginei: Ela é tão parecida com vocês"

"Mamãe se apaixonou por mim também, então agora eu sou _todiiinha_ dela!" – Lily sorriu, repetindo o que Bella sempre falava para ela.

"Oh... Claro" – Heidi sorriu para ela – "Parece ótimo, querida"

"Desculpem, eu..." – Bella suspirou – "O Raph está pesado. Eu preciso me sentar"

"Quer que eu pegue ele, amor?"

"Não... Tudo bem. Eu vou sentar, fica com o seu pai"

"Está bem" – Eu afaguei seu rosto e a beijei rapidamente, antes que ela se afastasse.

"Vovô, você conhece o Seth? Ele é meu primo e o meu melhor amigo no mundo!" – Emily continuou conversando com Carlisle – "Nós estudamos na mesma classe, sabia?"

"Querida... Agora já chega, está bem? É muita informação para o seu avô absorver de uma vez só" – Eu a coloquei no chão – "Vai brincar um pouquinho com o Seth e depois nós conversamos mais"

"Seus filhos são muito bonitos, Edward"

"Obrigado, Heidi"

"Quatro crianças, Edward?" – Carlisle me encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Você teve três, Carlisle" – Heidi brincou, antes de se afastar.

"Talvez seja um reflexo de minha necessidade de construir relacionamentos familiares" – Eu indiquei.

"Não vamos discutir hoje, Edward. Tem gente demais aqui para testemunhar"

"É por isso que você está sendo assim tão agradável?"

"Eu estou sendo educado, Edward. Você não perguntou minha opinião sobre nada, não parece que estivesse muito interessado em conseguir meu apoio para nada"

"Eu não estou procurando seu apoio para nada, pai. Eu só queria que você pudesse conhecer seus netos e conviver com eles, e perceber o quanto meus filhos são maravilhosos. E talvez existisse qualquer chance de você perceber que pais e filhos podem ter um relacionamento incrível"

"Oras, Edward... Amanhã eu estou voltando para a Itália e você fica aqui, construindo sua vida, cercado de crianças"

"Você fala como se eu estivesse ficando com a pior parte, pai... Não é a pior parte. Minha família é a melhor coisa do mundo! Você nunca vai entender o que é receber um abraço daquela garotinha e ouvi-la dizer que te ama, e nem vai sentir a alegria que é chegar em casa e encontrar seus filhos sorrindo, felizes, apenas por que você chegou. Você nunca vai entender o que é uma família de verdade, Carlisle – Mas eu posso te dizer: É a melhor coisa do mundo"

"Edward..." – Rosalie se aproximou.

"Boa viagem, pai. Se você, um dia, quiser fazer parte de nossa vida – De verdade – Minha família tem espaço para você também" – Eu fiz questão de informa-lo antes de me afastar.

"Está tudo bem?" – Rosalie passou seu braço pelo meu.

"Eu só queria que ele entendesse, Rose... Minha família vale mais do que qualquer outra coisa"

"Eu sei" – Rosalie sorriu – "NOSSA família é maravilhosa"

"Porque ele não pode entender isso, Rose?"

"Acho que ele veio com problemas nesse gene... Nós devemos ter herdado isso do lado da mamãe"

"A mamãe era uma mulher incrível"

"E ela ficaria muito feliz em ver a família linda que você construiu, meu bem"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Ooooi, Gente!**_

_**Não vou falar muito hoje porque estou meio que de mau humor.**_

_**Eu pretendo – Com muita fé em Deus – Encerrar essa fic na sexta-feira agora (10/06/11)**_

_**No mesmo dia eu vou postar um resuminho da minha próxima fic, que se chamará "DEVIR"**_

_**Agora eu vou responder minhas reviewzinhas, ok?**_

_**Beijinhos e tchau!**_

_**Maah: **__Deixa eles montarem a creche, gente! Imagina que delícia de creche – Só criança bonita, amada e feliz!_

_**Isa Stream: **__Um? Bom... Sexta-feira conversamos sobre isso... Hehehe_

_**Ab Winchester: **__Ah... Porque o Gabh seria a reencarnação do Jazz?_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__É a necessidade do Edward de criar vínculos familiares saudáveis e felizes! E da Bella também, é claro..._

_**Carol Machado: **__Nesse capítulo, Dona Emily deu o show, neh não? Rsrsrs – REVIEW ANTERIOR: Menina! Você falou "_super espero que seja uma menininha agora! e aí, eles adotam um menininho e tcharã: PERFEITO!" – Que medo de vocês quando ficam adivinhando coisas!

_**1 Lily Evans: **__1) Olha! Você é xará da minha Lily! Rsrsrs – 2) Não acredito que seu computador foi cismar logo com a minha coitadinha da minha fic! Que maldade! – 3) Obrigada por todos os elogios *autora vermelhinha – 4) Claro que não me importo: Você pode fazer as capas – Eu vou adorar._

_**Daia Matos: **__Gabh vai ser o amante latino da família! Rsrsrs_

_**Amanda Regina Magatti: **__Ai, você me deixam toda cheia de orgulho, credo! Rsrsrs – Mas não morde a Lily, chuchu! Que maldade!_

_**Deh C: **__Não-não! Eu só tive UMA ideia – Nada de trinta, não senhora! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitoria (Vivicki): **__Edward Cullen não tem problemas com dinheiro, Vitoria – Isso é problema de gente como nós "reles mortais"!_

_**Bell Mainard: **__Nada de 80 extras, coisinha!_

_**Gláucia S: **__Bella só adota criança pequena, porque essas mocinhas grandes querem ficar de saliência para cima do maridinho dela!_

_**La Noite: **__OITO? Menina... O.O_

_**Priii: **__1) A Bella até aceita ajuda, mas é barriga de aluguel! Não tem nenhum contato físico com o maridinho dela – 2)Taylor Hanson tem QUATRO FILHOS! Escadinha, menina! É a dona Vivicki que fica me mandando essas coisas no Twitter! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Criança sempre anima a casa, neh? E a casa dos Cullen é uma alegria só! Rsrsrs_

_**Carlapriscilaa: **__Lá em casa somos apenas dois... Mas meu avô teve 5 e, quando ficou viúvo, casou de novo e teve mais 2 – Então é o meu pai e mais 6 mulheres. E duas das minhas tias são bem mais novas que eu. Rsrsrs_

_**Na Cullen: **__Ih, eu demorei para responder sua review, hein? Ainda estava falando da Farda! Rsrsrs_

_**DeniseBelle26: **__Aaaah! Então eu falei da família completa, neh? Rsrsrs_

_**Phi Cullen: **__Beward é o que há! E vão estrelar o próximo filme de 12 é demais! Rsrsrs_

_**Vic Martin: **__Bebês, bebês, bebês... Essa é a vida desses dois! Rsrsrs_

_**SrtaSwanCullen: **__Obrigada pelos elogios._


	71. EXTRA 11 LEMBRO

_**Dedico este capítulo á todas as meninas que gastaram um pouquinho de seu tempo para me deixarem uma (ou muitas) reviews:  
Isabel "Docinho" Stream, Bell "coisinha" Mainard, Belle (e Gabizinha), Carol Machado (Obrigadíssimo pela Lily), Vitoria (Tia Vivicki – Acho que você vai gostar da música), VMarcarini, Sofia - pt, Cíntia-Cullen, (No)Amy Stream, (Dé)Bee Stream, Laurem (Lmc'Phei), Priiii, RosanaTecshu, Vic P, Manda23111, MrSouza Cullen, Amanda, Deh C, Deh M. Oliveira, Lara Cullen - sz, Biana, Na Cullen, Isa Alonso, Phi Cullen, La Noite, Daia Matos, Amanda Regina Magatti, 1 Lily Evans, Gláucia S., DeniseBelle26, Maah, Ab Winchester, Carlapriscilaa, Vic Martin, SrtaSwanCullen, Lunna Cullen, Stephaniemaria, Vanessa Dark, Catia, Rh, Pandora A., Raianec, Samanta Tavares, Delamary, M, Eu por mim mesma, Rafaela S., Luna Stew, ReenataRoocha, Mari L., May, Ayesha, Taty Mt. Sch., Tati Campello, Kellynha Cullen, LeCullen, JaqueF, Jaqueferreira, Taise Nogueira, Caroline Evans Potter, Deb, Lariis Star, Denise, Taicerejinha, Pollyanna Cullem, Gabi Evelyn, Ariadna, T. Yuki, Karen Marie Cullen, Luciane, Raffa, Aryna, Jee. Lutz,  
Rafa123, Viic M, MarcelaRansom, Nessie Shadows, Bethinha Poloni, Sam Moscovitz, May Pattz, Beh alisson, Tata. Fernandes, Gil Salavatore, Patylayne, Carol Vecchi, Teresa Kamya, Hithi, Maah Cullen, Bia, Camila, Re, Rafaellamuniz, Lauremm, Tainatamandua, Yasmin Alves, AgathaRoesler, Julia-Muniz, Julia. Miranda e AC.**_

_**E a todas vocês que eu sei que estão por aí, mesmo sem me deixar reviews.**_

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

**EXTRA 11: "LEMBRO..."**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Olhando para trás, eu me lembro de tudo.

E não me arrependo de nada.

Há não ser por não ter feito tudo muito mais rápido. E por ter deixado Bella ir embora também...

Eu me lembro de seus olhos cor de chocolate quando nos vimos pela primeira vez e do cheiro que sua pele tinha.

Eu me lembro de meu coração acelerado quando eu a encontrei, sentada em minha porta, e do ódio insano que aquele olho roxo gerou em mim – Mesmo antes de saber quem o havia causado.

Eu me lembro de nosso primeiro beijo.

E de sua voz gemendo meu nome pela primeira vez.

É claro que também me lembro da dor – Mas a felicidade é muito maior.

Me lembro do vazio que ficou com a sua partida e do medo que me lembrava todo o tempo que eu havia estragado tudo.

Lembro de nossa pequena Alice Elizabeth e sei, que embora tenha doído muito sua partida, foi exatamente passar por tudo isso juntos que mais nos uniu.

Lembro de ter visto aquela diferença em seus olhos quando ela estava com Lily. E era impossível não saber que havia o tipo mais puro e perfeito de amor crescendo entre elas. E, já que eu amava Bella com todo meu coração – Como nunca imaginei que fosse amar uma mulher – Eu queria ver aquele brilho em seus olhos todo o tempo.

E Lily... Lily era a criança mais perfeita! Era impossível não se apaixonar por ela.

A gravidez de Raph foi algo como nosso teste, e nós só pudemos respirar aliviados quando os exames confirmaram que o nosso anjinho estava realmente bem.

E então veio Allie... Linda... Com seus olhos cor de chocolate, como os de Bella, e um sorriso que poderia ganhar qualquer coisa nesse mundo! Ela era nossa pequena _nerd_! Usando seus óculos de grau logo cedo e sentada sempre com um livro em algum canto silencioso da casa.

E finalmente, Deus nos mandou nosso Gabh!

Mais de um ano lutando para que ele fosse nosso filho, mas totalmente valeu a pena! Ele era uma criança maravilhosa!

Gabh tinha aquele tipo de personalidade que nada nunca abalava – Ele mantinha seu sorriso o tempo todo e ria de qualquer infortúnio que cruzasse seu caminho.

Ter outro filho adotivo também ajudou muito em nosso relacionamento com Lily. Nossa decisão de adotar outra criança, mesmo já tendo dois filhos biológicos, parece ter dado a ela a certeza de que, para nós, não havia nenhuma diferença entre nossos filhos.

Ela falava sobre o fato de ter sido adotada abertamente, e de forma muito simples, com qualquer um com quem precisasse falar. E nunca mais havia nos feito perguntas sobre deixarmos de ama-la ou qualquer coisa assim.

E como eu poderia me arrepender de qualquer coisa assim? Como eu poderia dizer que não era o homem mais feliz desse mundo?

Eu era completamente apaixonado por meus filhos. E, eu era completamente louco por minha mulher.

Minha Isabella. Meu anjo...

Quem diria o que ela faria com a minha vida?

Ela jogou tudo de cabeça para baixo, mas na verdade, ela só estava arrumando – Por que era este o jeito certo. O jeito que nossa vida tinha que estar.

Minha _esposinha_...

"Ai, Edward..." – Que gemia meu nome como ninguém... Que sabia exatamente como me deixar louco na cama! Que sabia ser minha, como nenhuma outra mulher havia sido.

"Hum..." – Ela gemeu baixinho, e se aninhou em meu peito após termos feito amor – "Eu amo você, sabia?" – Bella depositou um beijo em meu peito.

"Eu ouvi" – Eu brinquei com ela – "E as crianças quase ouviram também"

"Ah, Edward" – Bella riu – "Desculpa, mas... A culpa é sua que me deixa fora de órbita. Eu perco a noção dos sons que estou produzindo"

"Desse jeito, eu vou ter que te amordaçar"

"Hum... Fetiche novo, Edward Cullen?" – Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"E você gosta, ah?" – Eu ri.

"Eu adoro!" – Bella riu de volta – "Eu adoro qualquer coisa com você... Se bem, que hoje estou mais para 'fazer amorzinho'... Acho que estou meio carente"

"Oun... O que aconteceu?" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo, um pouco úmido pelo suor.

"Nada... Só meio carente"

"TPM?"

"Sei lá..." – Bella respondeu com sua voz um pouco séria.

"Sei lá? Não estamos controlando de novo?"

"É..." – Bella respondeu em um sussurro meio tímido.

"Estamos tentando ter outro bebê?"

"Prometo que esse é o último, está bem?" – Bella se virou um pouquinho, para me encarar.

"Você sabe que não me importo em te dar filhos" – Eu sorri para ela – "Na verdade, é você quem ainda me deve dezesseis crianças, meu anjo"

"Se Deus quiser, quinze"

"Você acha que já está grávida?" – Eu perguntei, surpreso.

"Talvez..."

"Oh! Amanhã mesmo vamos fazer um exame!" – Eu me girei, ficando sobre ela – "E, caso você ainda não esteja, acho bom começarmos a trabalhar nisso com mais afinco, não é?"

"Tipo... Agora?" – Bella riu baixinho.

"Agora mesmo, _esposinha_" – Eu beijei seu pescoço, e Bella suspirou, correndo sua mão para meu cabelo – "Agora mesmo"

"Hum..." – Bella começou a rir.

"O que foi?" – Eu me afastei para encará-la.

"Eu estava aqui pensando, como foi que eu pude um dia dizer que nunca mais queria fazer sexo!" – Bella riu antes me beijar – "Mas eu sei: É que eu ainda não tinha feito com você"

"Ah, Bella... Não fala assim, vai" – Eu franzi meu cenho enquanto girava para seu lado – "Eu não gosto de pensar que você foi de outro homem"

"Mas eu não fui" – Bella girou para cima de mim e me encarou com um sorriso – "Eu não vou negar que fiz sexo com outra pessoa. Mas eu nunca fui de outro homem. Isso, eu só fui sua, meu amor"

"Hum..." – Eu sorri como bobo.

"Eu sempre fui só sua" – Bella me beijou – "Só sua, _maridinho_"

"Está bem, está bem..." – Eu sorri para ela – "Então vamos trabalhar naquela história do bebê. Mas, olha... Papai quer outro menininho, está bem?"

"Outro menininho? Por quê?"

"Você já viu como as nossas filhas são bonitas? Já me basta o trabalho que vou ter com a Lily e a Allie! Deus me livre mais uma para cuidar – Meninos são menos preocupantes"

"Ai, Edward!" – Bella riu – "Tudo bem, mamãe tenta. Mas você sabe que isso aí é coisa sua, não é? É coisa do papai definir o sexo do bebê"

"Tudo bem... É só uma coisa boba. Você sabe que eu vou amar demais se for outra menina também"

E foi simplesmente assim que nosso caçulinha foi concebido – William Cullen, "Will". Outro menininho. O único de nossos filhos biológicos que herdou meus olhos verdes. Loirinho e, segundo Bella, bem parecido com o _'Tio Jasper'_ quando criança.

Eu me lembro de tudo... E amo lembrar cada detalhe desde que Bella começou a fazer parte de minha vida.

"Será que você pode sorrir?" – Bella ajeitou minha gravata, com seu sorriso delicado.

Ela estava tão bonita.

Ela sempre foi uma mulher muito bonita, mas ela havia ficado incrivelmente ainda mais bonita com o passar dos anos.

"É o casamento da nossa filha, sabia? Você devia estar feliz por ela"

"E eu estou" – Eu assenti – "Na medida do possível para um pai normal"

"Edward" – Bella revirou os olhos.

Lily estava com quinze anos, quando Bella se sentou ao meu lado em nossa cama, e segurou minha mão, falando que precisávamos conversar.

"O que aconteceu, Bella?"

"Fica calmo, que não é nada grave"

"Se não é nada grave, eu posso saber o porquê dessa solenidade toda?"

"Não tem solenidade nenhuma"

"Você entrou no nosso quarto andando devagar, nem tentou me agarrar nem nada assim, me fez sentar na cama e segurou minha mão. Desculpa, mas parece que você vai contar que alguém morreu, Isabella"

"Como assim "Nem tentei te agarrar nem nada", Edward Cullen? Parece até que eu sou uma louca tarada que não pode ficar sozinha com você, que já vai logo te agarrando"

"Primeiro, bem que eu gostaria que fosse uma tarada que me agarra cada vez que ficamos sozinhos. Segundo, não agarra, mas... Normalmente, pelo menos, me dá um beijinho"

"Oun... Desculpa" – Bella sorriu e me beijou devagar.

"Terceiro: Não tenta me enrolar, Isabellinha – Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo"

"Está bem, está bem..." – Bella suspirou – "Eu vou falar logo de uma vez: Sua filha... Está namorando"

"O QUE?" – Eu praticamente rosnei com a surpresa da notícia.

"A Lily está namorando, Edward"

"Não está não!"

"Edward..."

"Meu anjo" – Eu tentei controlar meu tom – "A Lily é nova demais para sair por aí, namorando um homem qualquer, que nós nem sabemos quem é, e que deve estar louco para se aproveitar da nossa menininha!"

"Querido... Não é bem um homem, e muito menos um qualquer" – Bella suspirou – "E, para falar a verdade, e acho que nós sabemos tanto sobre ele quanto podemos saber sobre nossos próprios filhos"

"O que? Eu não estou te entendendo, Isabella"

"Está sim"

"Não estou não"

"Tudo bem" – Bella suspirou – "Lily está namorando o Seth"

É engraçado pensar nisso agora, porque eu ainda me lembro de que um estranho mal estar percorreu meu corpo. Um choque, uma queda, um vazio... Algo estranho. Eu apenas não sabia definir.

Primeiro, eu pensei que a Bella só podia estar brincando. Mas depois percebi que aquilo fazia o mais completo sentido! Eu havia deixado aquele pequeno McCarty perto de minha menina uma vida toda – Era óbvio que em algum momento ele fosse perceber a garota incrível que Lily era.

"Eu vou matar esse garoto!"

"EDWARD!" – Bella rosnou, segurando meu braço, e me fez sentar outra vez – "Você só sai desse quarto quando estiver bem calminho! Eu não vou permitir que você diga nada que vá magoar a nossa filha"

"Eu nunca diria nada para magoar a Lily!" – Eu me senti ultrajado que Bella pudesse pensar algo assim.

"Ela está apaixonada, Edward. Se você disser algo contra o Seth agora, vai magoar nossa filha"

"Oh, Bella... Ela é meu bebê" – Eu corri os dedos por meu cabelo – "Como é que, de repente, ela está apaixonada?"

"Eles cresceram, amor. Se apaixonar faz parte disso"

"Ah..." – Eu deixei minhas costas caírem pesadamente contra o colchão – "Outro dia mesmo, ela era a minha menininha, aprendendo a tocar piano, e achando que eu era o melhor homem do mundo"

"Ela nunca vai deixar de achar que você é o melhor homem do mundo" – Bella sorriu, enquanto afagava meu cabelo, bem onde começavam a despontar os primeiros fios brancos – "Eu tenho certeza"

Lily e Seth namoraram por quatro longos anos e eu ainda me lembro de cada sofrimento ao ver os dois se beijando, se abraçando... Ou, pior: Quando nós acabávamos os pegando em alguma situação mais constrangedora.

Meu bebê... Isso não é nada justo com os pais.

E a minha situação era ainda pior, porque eu era constantemente ameaçado por minha própria irmã, caso tentasse fazer algo contra o seu "_filhinho_".

"Oi, Tio" – Seth tentou sorrir ao surgir na porta de meu escritório.

"Seth? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É que... Eu queria conversar uma coisa com o senhor"

"Tudo bem. Entra" – Eu fiz sinal, imaginando que fôssemos conversar algo sobre o setor financeiro de nossa empresa, onde Seth trabalhava agora.

Foi quando Seth se sentou na cadeira do outro lado de minha mesa e eu vi que suas mãos estavam tremendo um pouco, que o pensamento me ocorreu – Isso era sobre Lily.

"Seth Cullen McCarty, diz que não engravidou a minha filha"

"O que?" – Seus olhos quase voaram para fora de sua órbita – "Não! Claro que não!"

"Tudo bem" – Eu suspirei aliviado – "Fala, então"

"Tio... O senhor sabe que eu amo muito a Lily. E que ela... Ela é maravilhosa" – Ele sorria como bobo enquanto falava sobre minha menina – "Eu sequer tenho palavras para descrever..."

"Fala logo o que veio falar, Seth!"

Seth se ajeitou na cadeira e soltou um longo suspiro antes de dizer tudo de uma vez só, como se não passasse de uma mesma palavra comprida – "Eu quero sua permissão para pedir a Lily em casamento"

Oh, droga... Aquela tontura estranha outra vez.

"Tio? O senhor está se sentindo bem?"

"QUEM NÃO DEVE ESTAR SE SENTINDO NADA BEM DEVE SER VOCÊ MCCARTY!" – Eu gritei e então respirei, procurando me controlar – "Vocês dois são duas crianças, Seth! De onde foi que você tirou uma ideia tão absurda?"

"Tio, eu tenho vinte anos e a Lily também já vai completa-los"

"Vinte anos? Você fala como se isso fosse o suficiente! Você não faz qualquer ideia das responsabilidades de um casamento!"

"Mas, Tio... A mamãe se casou com essa idade e a Tia Bella também não casou muito depois disso. E vocês fizeram isso dar certo! Eu e a Lily também podemos!"

"Deus do céu..." – Eu corri os dedos por meu cabelo – "Isso está totalmente fora de cogitação!"

"Tio..." – Seth suspirou – "Senhor Cullen... Por favor" – Seth me olhou com seus olhos mareados – "Você sabe que eu amo a Lily. Eu jamais brincaria com o coração da sua filha. Nós estamos juntos há um bom tempo e agora que eu estou em um bom emprego..."

"Você trabalha com o seu pai!" – Eu protestei.

"O Senhor também trabalha na empresa do vovô!" – Seth contestou, embora seus olhos continuassem suplicantes.

"Ah..." – Eu bufei, esfregando meu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Ela é minha menininha, Seth" – Eu voltei a encara-lo.

"Eu sei"

"Não a machuque"

"Eu não vou. Eu prometo. Ela é a coisa mais importante para mim também"

"O que Rosalie disse sobre isso?"

"Eu ainda não contei. Eu não quis correr o risco dela vir até aqui e te ameaçar antes que eu tivesse a chance de falar com o senhor pessoalmente"

"Está bem" – Eu suspirei pesadamente . Embora que detestasse admitir, Seth era um bom garoto. E, de qualquer forma, era alguém em quem sempre poderíamos estar de olho – "Você tem permissão para propor"

"Obrigado, Tio" – Seus olhos estavam cheios de emoção quando ele sorriu.

"Mas, se ela disser não, você vai entender"

"Claro que sim" – Ele assentiu imediatamente.

"E compre um anel à altura da minha menina"

"Eu vou usar o da vovó" – Seth sorriu amplamente, sabendo que isso com certeza me agradaria – "Mamãe me entregou há muito tempo, e me disse que eu deveria entrega-lo à mulher da minha vida. Acho que é um grande bônus que ele vá continuar totalmente em nossa família"

Eu me levantei e fui até ele, e Seth se ergueu para que pudéssemos nos abraçar.

"Seja um homem com ela" – Eu tive que me esforçar para não chorar diante daquele garoto.

"Eu sempre serei" – Eu podia ouvir a honra e o orgulho com que ele falava cada palavra – "Eu prometo, Tio"

"Quando vai ser? Preciso estar preparado"

"No Natal" – Ele sorriu.

Eu disse que guardaria segredo, mas Bella me conhecia demais para que eu escondesse qualquer coisa dela. Assim que entrei em casa, ela fez de tudo para me arrastar até o quarto e arrancar o motivo de meu cenho franzido.

Lily estava prestes a completar seus vinte anos. Raph tinha acabado de completar dezesseis, Allie e Gabh estavam ambos por volta dos quatorze, e Will tinha onze agora.

Nós ainda passávamos todas as noites de Natal no Orfanato onde Lily, Seth e Gabh haviam morado antes de fazer parte de nossa família. Lily havia se formado como assistente social e feito questão de trabalhar neste mesmo Orfanato.

Raph era um esportista – Ele era alto e bom no basquete. E sua bolsa para a Universidade já estava sendo negociada.

Allie estava mais interessada em livros do que em namorados, por enquanto – O que não posso negar que me deixava secretamente feliz. Ela provavelmente estudaria algo como Literatura e escreveria um _Best Seller_.

Gabh gostava de música. E eu não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele decidisse se dedicar a isso de verdade.

Will... Bem, Will decidiu que vai ser um advogado. E ele decidiu isso aos nove anos. Eu tenho certeza de que ele será alguém de muito sucesso em sua profissão porque ele já conseguiu convencer a todos nós que esta é a profissão perfeita para ele.

Seth havia se formado na área de finanças e estava sendo de grande ajuda para nossa empresa. Ele era aquele tipo de garoto arrojado, que arriscava alto e estava sempre "antenado às tendências do mercado".

Quando Seth se ajoelhou diante de Lily, e os olhos de minha menina se encheram de lágrimas, eu percebi que, intimamente, ainda desejava que existisse qualquer chance de que ela fosse recusar o pedido.

Mas é claro que ela não recusou...

"Entra, pai" – Lily sorriu quando me apoiei no batente da porta de seu quarto, ao voltarmos para casa.

Ela não era o tipo de garota extremamente vaidosa e eu gostava disso. Ela era simplesmente bonita, com alguma maquiagem simples em ocasiões especiais e roupas que agradariam qualquer pai – Sempre discretas.

"Tudo bem, paizinho?" – Ela puxou minha mão para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado em sua cama, ainda coberta por um edredom cor-de-rosa e um leopardo branco de pelúcia.

"Querida... Papai queria conversar com você sobre essa história de casamento"

"Tudo bem" – Lily me olhou, parecendo confusa sobre 'o que' eu queria discutir sobre isso.

"Lily... Emily, você sabe que não precisa se casar agora, não é? Você é jovem, e tem muito que conquistar ainda, e você não precisa dizer sim apenas porque Seth propôs"

"Pai..." – Lily sorriu.

"Só estou me certificando que vocês não façam algo tão grande pelos motivos errados"

"Pai... Eu amo o Seth"

"Querida... Você é tão nova, princesinha... Você ainda pode conhecer muitas pessoas"

"Pai... O Seth é o meu destino" – Lily sorriu – "Nós estamos unidos desde crianças, nós moramos no mesmo Orfanato, fomos adotados por dois irmãos, estudamos juntos um vida inteira, nos apaixonamos... Paizinho, isso só pode ser o destino. O Seth é o meu destino, assim como a mamãe foi o seu"

"Lily..."

"Pai, confia em mim: Você me criou muito bem, eu jamais faria isso pelos motivos errados"

"Está bem" – Eu suspirei – "Mas você sabe que nós sempre vamos estar aqui, não é? Se um dia – qualquer dia – Você precisar voltar para casa, nós vamos estar aqui"

"Pai... Obrigada" – Lily sorriu – "Mas eu não vou voltar. Eu vou fazer dar certo, papai"

"Eu sei que vai" – Eu sorri, embora um pouco sem humor – "Você é minha menina"

"Amor..." – Eu afaguei os cabelos de Bella quando fui me deitar e ela se aconchegou em meu peito.

"Hum?"

"Deixa"

"O que foi?" – Bella se virou para me olhar.

"Você acha que a Lily e o Seth... A Lily..."

"Amor, por favor" – Bella revirou os olhos – "Nós transamos sem nem sermos namorados, você vai querer reclamar deles?"

"Bella!"

"Gatinho... Você não precisa ficar pensando nisso" – Bella esfregou seu dedo entre minhas sobrancelhas – "Ela é nossa filha – O importante é que ela esteja feliz"

"Mas ela não podia ser feliz sendo virgem?"

"Oun... Bonitinho" – Bella me beijou, rindo baixinho – "Você acha que nós seríamos felizes se eu ainda fosse virgem?"

"É diferente" – Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Edward... Nós erramos tanto, e depois acertamos tanto. Não é justo que a nossa filha tenha as mesmas possibilidades? Fica calmo, vai gatinho... Vamos ajudar nossa menina no que pudermos, ela vai cuidar daquilo que tiver que cuidar também"

"Ela disse que nós a criamos muito bem" – Eu sorri.

"E criamos mesmo" – Bella sorriu de volta – "E também fomos um ótimo exemplo de casalzinho, não é?"

"Espero que sim" – Eu suspirei.

"Seth também tem um bom exemplo com sua irmã, Edward. Eles vão fazer dar certo"

"E eu não sei o que mais me assusta – Imaginar que nossa menina possa voltar para casa, ou imaginar que a nossa menina nunca mais vai voltar"

"Ela vai voltar" – Bella assentiu – "Só não vai mais dormir e acordar todo dia. Mas vai voltar quando precisar de ajuda, e nós vamos estar sempre aqui para ajudar"

"Está bem..."

"Oun..." - Bella girou, se deitando sobre mim - "Mas que pai mais bonitinho"

"Sabe o que é pior? Ela é só a primeira..."

"Oun... Mais é muito bonitinho mesmo" - Bella riu.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"Será que você pode sorrir?" – Bella ajeitou minha gravata, com seu sorriso delicado.

Ela estava tão bonita.

Ela sempre foi uma mulher muito bonita, mas ela havia ficado incrivelmente ainda mais bonita com o passar dos anos.

"É o casamento da nossa filha, sabia? Você devia estar feliz por ela"

"E eu estou" – Eu assenti – "Na medida do possível para um pai normal"

"Edward" – Bella revirou os olhos - "Voltamos nesse assunto, meu amor?"

"Vou voltar nesse assunto até que não haja mais jeito"

"Ah, meu Deus!" - Bella riu e veio me beijar - "Mas olha só como fica bonito fazendo essa carinha"

"Está tentando me distrair?"

"Não sei..."

"Ah, me distrai, vai..." - Eu passei minhas mãos por sua cintura e trouxe Bella para junto de mim.

"Edward" - Bella riu - "Você vai amassar meu vestido"

"Eu não me importo nem um pouco" - Eu respondi enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

"Não se importa porque me quer, ou não se importa porque isso atrasaria o casamento?"

"Boba" - Eu sorri enquanto me afastava - "Tudo bem... Não vou arrancar seu vestido agora, mas você vai precisar me distrair quando voltarmos. Por que eu vou estar tão tristinho... Carente..."

"Oun... Mamãe promete que cuida de você"

"Promete?"

"Prometo"

"Ai..." - Nós nos afastamos minimamente ao ouvir alguém gemer com certo nojo, da porta.

"William, será que você já ouviu falar em bater na porta, mocinho?" - Bella reclamou sem sequer precisar olhar quem era.

"Estava aberta, mamãe" - Nosso filho mais novo deu de ombros - "E será que vocês poderiam se comportar como dois adultos, casados, e pais de cinco filhos?"

"E como dois adultos, casados e pais de cinco filhos se comportam?" - Eu perguntei.

"Como dois adolescentes, se agarrando no quarto, é que não deve ser!" - Will simplesmente disse antes de virar as costas e sair.

"Ah! Mas esses nossos filhos são muito abusados, hein?"

"Demais!" - Bella concordou.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-**_

A cerimônia foi bonita.

Eu levei Lily até o altar e me senti o homem mais importante do mundo por estar fazendo isso.

Bella me esperava lá na frente, usando seu vestido cinza claro e seus cabelos soltos, praticamente com o mesmo corte que ela havia usado a vida toda.

Ela sorria lindamente e eu me derreti com seu sorriso.

Bella chorou. E eu quase chorei. Mas segurei firme.

Parado ali, observando minha menina se casar, eu me lembrei de tudo mais uma vez. E me senti orgulhoso por ter realizado tudo isso com minha Bella.

A festa foi animada. Rosalie e Bella organizaram tudo. Eu e Emmett providenciamos os cheques.

"Hora de dançar, maridinho!" - Bella me puxou pela mão e me arrastou até a pista de dança - "Mamãe vai cuidar de você" - Ela sorriu quando passou os braços por meu pescoço.

"Hum..." - Eu sorri de volta.

"Wow! Beatles! Eu adoro essa música!" - Bella riu alto quando a introdução começou - "Jazz tinha o disco!"

"O disco?" - Eu ri - "Verdadeira antiguidade"

"Deus, eu sou tão velha que ainda existiam LPs na minha infância!" – Bella riu.

"Mas eles já estavam prestes a serem extintos" - Eu ri antes de beijá-la - "E você não tem nada de velha, _esposinha_"

"Não mesmo" – Ela fez um biquinho – "Meu irmão é que gostava de ouvir rock em discos de vinil"

**Do You Want To Know A Secret?**  
_(Você quer saber um segredo? – The Beatles)_

**(LINK: youtube. com/ watch? v= mmDjNt5yC9g &feature= related)**

You'll never know how much I really love you.  
_Você nunca vai saber o quanto eu realmente te amo._  
You'll never know how much I really care.  
_Você nunca vai saber o quanto eu realmente me importo_

Listen,  
_Ouça,_  
Do you want to know a secret,  
_Você quer saber um segredo?_  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.  
_Você promete não contar? Whoa, oh, oh._

Closer,  
_Mais perto_

Eu aproveitei a letra da música para trazer Bella para mais junto de mim, fazendo com que ela risse um pouco mais alto que o normal.

Let me whisper in your ear,  
_Me deixe sussurrar em seu ouvido_  
Say the words you long to hear,  
_Dizer as palavras que você quer ouvir_  
I'm in love with you.  
_Eu estou apaixonado por você._

"Gatinha... Você bebeu?"

"Só um pouquinho" - Ela me contou em tom de segredo - "Não conte para as crianças" 

Listen,  
_Ouça,_  
Do you want to know a secret,  
_Você quer saber um segredo?_  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.  
_Você promete não contar? Whoa, oh, oh._

"Eu não vou contar" - Eu ri, enquanto a girava pela pista de dança. 

Closer,  
_Mais perto_  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
_Me deixe sussurrar em seu ouvido_  
Say the words you long to hear,  
_Dizer as palavras que você quer ouvir_  
I'm in love with you.  
_Eu estou apaixonado por você._

I've known the secret for a week or two,  
_Eu sei do segredo há uma semana ou duas_  
Nobody knows, just we two.  
_Ninguém sabe - Só nós dois._

"Acho que William vai dizer que estamos parecendo dois adolescentes" - Bella sussurrou, enquanto acariciava meu rosto com uma mão.

"Quem se importa?" - Eu sorri para ela.

Listen,  
_Ouça,_  
Do you want to know a secret,  
_Você quer saber um segredo?_  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh.  
_Você promete não contar? Whoa, oh, oh_.

Closer,  
_Mais perto_  
Let me whisper in your ear,  
_Me deixe sussurrar em seu ouvido_  
Say the words you long to hear,  
_Dizer as palavras que você quer ouvir_  
I'm in love with you.  
_Eu estou apaixonado por você._

"Sabe... Eu acho que posso lidar com isso deles quererem partir. Na verdade, acho mesmo que posso lidar com qualquer coisa, meu anjo - Desde que você esteja aqui"

"Mas eu sempre vou estar aqui. Mesmo quando todas as nossas crianças crescerem" - Bella sorriu e eu beijei sua bochecha.

"Que tal se esse for o nosso segredo?" - Eu sussurrei em sua orelha.

"Eu não vou contar para ninguém" - Bella sorriu antes de me beijar.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oun...

_**Eu detesto isso de me despedir.**_

_**Só quero agradecer pelas mais de 1.500 reviews que vocês todas me deixaram, capítulo após capítulo - minhas leitoras super fiéis.**_

_**Eu sei que sofremos bastante com essa fic, mas no fim... Eu acho que conseguimos colocar tudo nos trilhos para esses dois, não é?**_

_****_

Obrigada a cada uma de vocês que muitas vezes foram minhas amigas, me apoiaram, ajudaram, deram ideias, dicas, sugestões...

_**Espero ter agradado (E acho que sim - Ou vocês teriam ido embora não é?)**_

_****_

Estou encerrando esse capítulo, mas já estou abrindo outro - Vou começar a nova fic: DEVIR.  
O link dela já está no meu perfil, caso queiram começar a acompanhar.

_**Eu não devo postar na semana que vem, então vamos marcar o primeiro capítulo para o dia 17 de Junho, ok?**_

_****_

Devo dizer que Segredos foi minha paixão. Talvez eu mudasse muitas coisas, mas a essência da fic me agradou.

_**Me senti cumprindo bem esse trabalho.**_

_****_

Não vou responder as reviews, mas vocês sabem que eu leio todas, amo todas, me emociono várias vezes, e dou muita risada com vocês!

_**Espero mesmo encontrá-las na próxima.**_

_**Como diria a Bell Mainard...**_

_**Beijos e bênçãos.**_


	72. 5 ELEMENTOS I  Lily Cullen McCarty

_**Segredos  
"Os Cinco Elementos – Capítulo I"**_

**Lily - EMILY CULLEN**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Minha pequena Lily. Meu anjinho... A criança mais doce do mundo.

Eu não seria capaz de entender como qualquer pessoa que entrasse naquele orfanato não saísse de lá totalmente apaixonada por ela.

Eu sei que não foi fácil para Bella superar aquela sensação de que Lily ia reviver tudo o que ela mesma havia vivido, mas nossa menina... Ela era realmente tão encantadora. Como nós poderíamos abrir mão de tê-la em nossa vida simplesmente por medo?

Ter Lily conosco foi uma benção.

A forma como ela tratava nossa família, a paixão com que cuidava dos irmãos mais novos, seu jeitinho todo responsável...

Eu realmente acredito que Lily foi nossa filha mais fácil de educar.

Porque ela tinha essa natureza doce, sempre pronta a ajudar, interessada nas pessoas. Esse olhar carinhoso, sempre atento a todos que estivessem por perto.

Raph era o bebê dela.

Quando Lily e Bella se juntavam para falar de Raph, você com certeza só iria ouvir elogios, elogios e mais elogios!

Foi quando a Lily começou a namorar Seth, que aquele velho assunto veio à tona: Bella estava preocupada que um dia nossa filha quisesse ter filhos, e nós não sabíamos nada sobre sua "herança genética".

Nós conversamos com nossa menina, mas ela não estava muito interessada em saber sobre o passado. Eu realmente investiguei muito mais por Bella do que pela própria Lily.

Emily também era o nome da mãe biológica de Lily. Emily Smith.

Uma menina. Tão menina quanto minha Bella quando eu a encontrei naquele lugar horrível.

Mas Emily não teve a sorte de encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudar. Ao contrário, deve ter encontrado muita gente que preferiu abusar de suas fraquezas.

Quando Lily foi parar no Orfanato, a polícia havia a tirado de um desses buracos onde moram vários dependentes químicos, sem qualquer condição humana.

A mãe, finalmente decidiu assinar os papéis, abrindo mão da guarda da filha.

Os motivos? Eu nunca saberia realmente. Porque Emily Smith havia morrido poucos anos depois.

Porém, embora nunca pudesse ter certeza, eu era bem capaz de imaginar. Quantos e quantos dependentes químicos, entre um momento de lucidez ou outro, tomavam consciência de seu real estado, e se afastavam das pessoas que amavam, pensando em protegê-las?

E eu nunca poderia negar que estava grato por Emily ter aberto mão de sua filha, e me dado a chance de cuidar de Lily, de fazê-la minha própria filha.

Sobre o pai biológico, nós nada conseguimos descobrir. Ninguém sabia afirmar sequer quem ele era.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" - Bella me perguntou - "Você acha que devemos contar para ela?"

"Melhor não"

"Mas ela tem direito de saber a verdade, Edward. Eu corri tanto atrás da minha história, e agora eu vou esconder a história dela?"

"Mas você queria, meu anjo. Você queria saber. Mas a Lily não quer. Nós não devíamos respeitar o que ela sente sobre isso?"

"Ai, Edward... Não sei"

"De toda forma, a verdade vai sempre estar aqui. Se ela quiser saber, nós vamos contar. Mas vamos deixar a Lily decidir quando ela estiver pronta"

"Está certo" - Bella assentiu - "Ela é mesmo tão novinha para saber de uma coisa triste assim..."

"Ela não sente falta" - Eu afaguei o rosto de Bella com as costas de meus dedos - "Você vê? Nossa filha sente que tem uma história. Porque ela tem a nós dois. Ela tem uma família"

"Eu sei"

"Você deu à Lily tudo aquilo que você não pode ter. Você" - Eu sorri para ela, lembrando de que era exatamente isso que nós queríamos quando decidimos pedir sua guarda.

"Nós" - Bella corrigiu - "Nós dois demos tudo para ela. Nós dois demos tudo aos nossos filhos"

"Nós dois" - Eu assenti - "Nossa família"

"Nossa família" - Bella sorriu um pouco triste.

"O que foi, meu anjo?"

"Lembrei da nossa filha..." - Bella suspirou ao confessar - "Eu achei que um dia ia passar, mas a verdade é que eu sinto falta dela até hoje"

"Eu sei. Eu também sinto"

"Eu fico imaginando como ela seria" - Bella sorriu, com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas - "Que ela teria um sorriso lindo como o seu"

"E o seu nariz" - Eu sorri de volta - "Nossa filha tinha esse seu narizinho lindo"

"Será que ela seria parecida com a Lily?"

"Eu acho que ela seria parecida com você. Bonita, e meio insegura..."

"Hum" - Bella deu de ombros - "Até as meninas bobas e meio inseguras, podem ser felizes quando conseguem um cara legal"

"O cara legal sou eu, _esposinha_?" - Eu sorri, todo orgulhoso.

"Claro que não, _maridinho_. Qualquer outro cara seria legal, mas você está fora de competição, porque é muito mais que só legal"

"Hum... Gostei disso. Você adora inflar meu ego, ah?"

"Como se vocês, os Cullen, precisassem de ajuda com o ego"

"É, nós temos uma família bem bonita. O que eu posso fazer?" - Eu dei de ombros - "Aliás, tem um erro aí nessa sua frase"

"Que erro?" - Bella questionou.

"Você disse: "_Vocês, os Cullen_". Mas você também é uma Cullen"

"Não de sangue"

"Metade dos nossos filhos também não tem sangue Cullen. Desde quando isso faz diferença nessa família?"

E realmente nunca fez. Nossos filhos foram criados exatamente da mesma maneira - Bella chorou ao colocar cada um deles de castigo.

Menos Will, é claro - Quando foi a vez de Will ficar de castigo, Bella já estava lidando muito bem com a situação.

Lily foi uma criança de ouro e uma adolescente daquelas que enchem os pais de orgulho. Mas também, ela foi nossa primeira filha em tudo - Foi com Lily que nós descobrimos como eram as emoções de cada etapa da vida.

Ela foi a primeira a se formar, a primeira a ir para a Universidade, a primeira a namorar sério, a ficar noiva, a se casar...

Quando ela se formou, eu tentei não chorar. Mas acabei chorando.

Mas também, como é que eu não ia chorar, vendo minha mulher e minha menininha chorando?

Bella estava tão orgulhosa de Lily! Assistente social!

E quando ela se formou, já estava trabalhando no Orfanato - O braço direito da diretora. Era tão bonito ver a nossa menininha crescendo assim...

Suportar vê-la namorando Seth é que não foi nada fácil. É claro que eu tentava me convencer que era melhor que fosse Seth, porque eu ao menos o conhecia... Mas a opção de não ter nenhum garoto se aproximando de minhas filhas parecia bem mais certa.

Até porque não havia qualquer garoto nesse mundo que merecesse a minha princesinha.

Mas Lily acreditava no amor. E eu seria muito falso se dissesse que não via que os dois realmente se gostavam, então... Por mais que não fosse fácil, eu devia deixar nossa filha escolher sua própria vida.

E Lily estava tão linda, vestida de noiva.

Sabe que uma das coisas de que sinto falta é que Bella nunca se vestiu de noiva?

Não que ela não tenha ficado linda com seu vestido azul, e não que nosso casamento tenha valido menos por ter sido como foi, mas eu sempre imaginei que Bella teria ficado maravilhosa usando um vestido de noiva.

Mas, voltando ao casamento de Lily... Eu percebi ali, entrando com ela até o altar, que eu não havia notado minha filha crescendo tão depressa. Em um dia era uma menina, no outro, era uma noiva?

Meus filhos haviam crescido em um piscar de olhos. Hoje era Lily, mas logo Raph começaria a Universidade, e depois Allie e Gabh e Will... Logo todos eles começariam a definir seus destinos, e outra vez, ficaríamos apenas nós dois: Bella e eu.

Bella e Lily eram como duas amigas, e Bella pareceu não sentir tanto a partida de nossa filha quanto eu.

Tudo bem que ela moraria no mesmo bairro, mas já não era na nossa casa. Eu não podia mais bater na porta de seu quarto quando quisesse saber se ela estava realmente bem, ou esperar que ela aparecesse em meu escritório, bronqueando por eu estar trabalhando até tarde da noite, enquanto Bella dormia sozinha.

"Ela vai estar sempre aqui" - Bella repetia. Mas aquele "sempre", que na verdade, se resumia a uma vez por semana, parecia tão pouco.

"Não é a mesma coisa"

"Guarde esse biquinho" - Bella riu antes de me beijar - "Ainda temos mais quatro crianças"

"Mas eu quero os cinco aqui! Eu quero cuidar de todos, um a um"

"Isso tudo é porque é a Lily" - Bella riu - "Confessa que ela sempre foi sua preferida"

"Não fale assim. Embora eu ame a personalidade da Lily e o jeito carinhoso dela, eu amo cada um dos nossos filhos na mesma intensidade. O Raph, a Allie, o Gabh, o Will... Eu amo cada um deles e seus jeitinhos"

"Eu sei" - Bella sorriu.

"Mas confesso que como pai, tenho um instinto protetor maior para com as meninas"

"Tudo bem. Eu também sou um pouco mais protetora com os meninos" - Bella confessou - "Lily se tornou uma amiga e Allie também. Acho que tenho mais facilidade para me aproximar das meninas dessa maneira"

"Eu vou sentir falta deles. Vai ser meio estranho quando todos eles tiverem ido embora, você não acha?"

"Vai" - Bella assentiu - "Mas não é um pouco cedo para conversarmos sobre isso? Faltam uns bons anos para o Will poder sair de casa"

"O tempo passa voando! Outro dia mesmo nasceu o Raph e agora? Já está calçando seus tênis 43!"

"Isso é!" - Bella riu - "Lembra como ele não conseguia amarrar os cadarços de jeito nenhum?"

"Lembro. E foi a Lily quem conseguiu ensina-lo"

"A Lily... Sempre foi um grude com o Raph" - Bella suspirou.

"Agora ele usa tênis 43 e é o mais alto da casa. Como foi que isso aconteceu e eu nem vi?"

"Como foi que a Lily desistiu de ser veterinária e decidiu ser Assistente Social? E quando foi que ela aprendeu a falar cereja e não mais _cejeja_? Eu não sei... Eles cresceram depressa demais"

"Deixou as aulas de piano, começou a namorar, casou... E eu ainda penso nela como aquela menininha com o vestido cor de rosa, pedindo cachorro-quente no zoológico"

"Nem me fale" - Bella riu, provavelmente se lembrando também daquele nosso primeiro passeio com Lily, quando ela ainda estava no Orfanato.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As batidinhas na porta de minha sala me fizeram soltar o ar devagar. Jéssica podia me ligar, mas adorava bater em minha porta quando havia algo a dizer.

"Entre, Srta. Stanley"

"Acho que você errou de pessoa" - Lily sorriu quando abriu a porta só um pouquinho.

"Filha" - Eu sorri, me levantando para recebê-la - "Que surpresa você aqui"

"Queria te dar um beijo"

"Quantos você quiser, minha princesinha" - Eu a abracei.

"Tem um tempinho para conversar?"

"Sempre tenho tempo para você" - Eu afirmei com um sorriso - "Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? O Seth aprontou alguma coisa?"

"Claro que não, papai. Está tudo perfeito" - Lily sorriu, do alto de seus quase dois anos de casada.

"Está bem" - Eu conferi meu relógio - "Que tal se eu encerrar por hoje e nós formos comer uma tortinha de chocolate naquela cafeteria que você gosta?"

"Hum..." - Lily pareceu ficar com a boca cheia d'água - "Você pode mesmo? Eu não quero atrapalhar"

"Eu sempre posso tudo para ficar com minha família. Além disso, você anda tão sumida que eu preciso aproveitar quando tem um tempinho para mim"

"Não seja dramático, paizinho" - Lily riu - "Eu e Seth jantamos com vocês no fim da semana passada"

"E uma vez por semana é o bastante para você, mocinha? Papai sente sua falta o tempo todo"

"Ah, pai... Eu também sinto falta de estar em casa, com vocês. Mas agora tenho que cuidar do Seth. Ele é minha família. E a mamãe me ensinou que devo cuidar muito bem do meu maridinho"

"Eu prefiro não saber disso" - Eu devo ter feito uma careta e Lily riu.

"Papai!"

Eu avisei Jéssica que estava indo embora e ela já trabalhava comigo há muito tempo para tentar questionar minha decisão. Depois de mais de vinte anos suportando a mesma secretária solteirona, ela tinha que saber quais eram suas prioridades.

Dirigi até a cafeteria preferida de Lily e pedi dois pedaços de torta de chocolate além de duas xícaras de café.

Nós estávamos conversando sobre amenidades há um bom tempo e Lily parecia estar ficando tensa a cada minuto que passava, então eu achei melhor introduzir uma deixa.

"Querida, porque você me diz o que veio dizer de uma vez?" - Eu sorri antes de dar um gole em meu café e Lily riu.

"Eu nunca consegui te enganar, não é pai?"

"Não... Você sempre foi honesta demais - Nunca uma boa mentirosa"

"Está bem" - Lily sorriu - "Eu queria te contar uma coisa"

"É só dizer, Lily" - Eu segurei sua mão sobre a mesa, dando apoio para que ela e contasse o que quer que fosse contar.

"Você vai ser vovô"

Engraçado... Eu não sei se ouvi mal. Mas eu tenho impressão de que ouvi Lily dizer que eu vou ser vovô.

Como eu vou ser vovô? Ela... Ela?

"Isso é sério?" - Finalmente consegui falar algo.

"Hu-hum. Estou grávida, paizinho"

"Oh, Gosh! Princesinha!" - Eu me levantei para poder abraça-la o mais apertado que julguei seguro - "Meus parabéns, minha querida"

"Obrigada, pai"

"Desde quando você sabe?"

"Com certeza, desde hoje. Só falei com o Seth e depois... Eu queria contar para você"

"E a sua mãe?"

"Ela foi ao exame comigo. Ela e a Tia Rose. Porque a Tia Rose não ia me perdoar se a mamãe soubesse que ia ser avó primeiro"

"Você devia ter me contado logo, Lily! Eu vim dirigindo como um louco até aqui!"

"Ai, paizinho!" - Lily riu - "Não se preocupe: O bebê está bem seguro"

"Ah, minha menininha... Eu nem acredito. Meu bebê vai ter um bebê! E o Seth? Como ele está?"

"Todo bobo" - Lily sorriu, orgulhosa.

"Ter filhos é uma benção, filha" - Eu segurei a mão de Lily - "Eu tenho certeza" - Eu tive que parar, engolindo seco para reter as lágrimas - "Eu tenho certeza que vocês serão pais maravilhosos"

"Eu sei" - Lily assentiu, tão emocionada quanto eu - "Porque eu aprendi com os melhores pais do mundo. E se eu puder cuidar do meu filho do jeitinho que vocês cuidaram de mim, eu tenho certeza que ele vai ser uma criança muito feliz"

"E nós vamos estar aqui para o que vocês precisarem. Eu, sua mãe, seus irmãos. E eu tenho certeza que Tia Rose e Tio Emmett também. Nossa família"

"Obrigada, pai" - Lily sorriu - "Eu e o Seth... Nós também queremos... Bom, nós sempre dissemos que, quando nos casássemos, iríamos adotar pelo menos uma criança. E agora, que nós vamos ter um filho, nós... Nós queremos dar a alguém o amor que você nos deram"

"Nós vamos estar de braços abertos, querida. Da mesma forma como vamos amar esse bebê que está aí na sua barriguinha, vamos amar os filhos que vocês... encontrarem"

"Eu acho que já encontrei" - Lily sorriu.

"Então quer dizer que vou ser avô duas vezes?" - Eu ri.

"Obrigada, paizinho" - Lily já estava com seus lindos olhos claros cheios de lágrimas - "Por tudo. Por tudo o que vocês me deram"

"Obrigado você, princesa" - Eu afaguei sua mão - "Papai tem muito orgulho da pessoa que você se tornou"

Todos nós saímos para jantar. Menos Raph.

Raph estava em concentração com seu time de basquete, mas fez questão de ligar para a irmã. E ela chorou. Toda boba, só porque ele decidiu ligar.

"Agora vem a verdadeira encrenca, Edward Cullen" - Emmett riu.

"E qual seria, McCarty?"

"Dormir com as vovós" - Ele riu.

"Ursão!" - Rosalie bronqueou - "Você precisa se comportar melhor agora que será avô. As crianças não vão querer que nosso neto escute certas coisas"

"E por acaso eu disse alguma mentira? Por acaso eu não vou dormir com uma vovó?"

"Se você continuar com esse assunto, você com certeza não vai dormir com uma vovó. Porque você vai dormir no sofá" - Rosalie sorriu cinicamente.

"Ai, Ursinha! Isso não é justo! E além disso, o Eddie também riu da minha piada"

"E eu não tenho nada com o sofá da Bella"

"E eu nem ri, Emmett McCarty!" - Eu protestei.

"E eu vou adorar dormir com esse vovô" - Bella sorriu.

"Ah... Eu também vou adorar dormir com você, vovó" - Eu me aproximei para beija-la.

"Argh..." - Will gemeu - "Será que vocês podem parar com isso e agir como dois avós devem agir?"

"E como dois avós devem agir, William Cullen?" - Eu questionei.

"Eu não sei. Mas não deve ser se agarrando em local público"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hum, meu anjo" - Eu gemi, enquanto mordia o queixo de Bella - "Eu acho que você ficou ainda mais gostosa de vovó"

"Você também ficou ótimo de vovô" - Bella riu baixinho.

"Já sei! Eu vou abrir uma garrafa de champanhe!"

"Calma, Edward!" - Bella riu - "Nós ainda temos que acordar cedo para ir ao hospital amanhã"

"Ah... Meu neto... Ele é uma gracinha, não é?"

"Ele é lindo" - Bella assentiu com um grande sorriso - "Ele é a cara do Seth"

"Mas com os olhos da Lily" - Eu corrigi.

"Com os olhos da Lily" - Bella concordou - "Ele vai ser uma criança perigosa. Quem vai poder dizer não a ele?"

"E porque você está preocupada com isso? Agora nós somos os avós, Bella! Eles educam, nós estragamos"

"Ah, sim" - Bella riu - "Você está adorando essa ideia de ser avô, não é?"

"Estou" - Eu assenti, todo orgulhoso.

"Você vai ser um avô tão lindo" - Bella afagou meu rosto.

"E você vai ser a avó mais gata que eu já vi. O pequeno Ethan vai ficar todo orgulhoso quando você for leva-lo ao colégio"

"Ethan... É um nome lindo, não é? Nossa filha escolheu muito bem"

"Ethan. Com E, como Edward"

"E Emmett" - Bella relembrou.

"Mas eu tenho certeza que a Lily escolheu por minha causa e só disse isso para agradar o sogro"

"Ah, com certeza!" - Bella riu.

"Ethan Cullen McCarty" - Eu recitei.

"Nosso neto" - Bella sorriu.

"Nosso neto" - Eu concordei.

"Agora só falta uma pessoinha"

"Eu sei. Mas eu tenho certeza que logo a nossa netinha vai estar em casa"

"Mia Cullen McCarty" - Bella recitou como o nome de nossa menininha ficaria. Lily e Seth já haviam dado entrada nos papéis de adoção e estávamos naquele nosso já conhecido terrível período de espera.

"Que nossas crianças tenham tanta sorte quanto nós tivemos e sejam tão felizes quanto fomos"

"Que eles sejam tão felizes quanto SOMOS" - Bella corrigiu, com um sorriso.

"Está certo" - Eu assenti, enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha - "O quanto SOMOS. Meu anjo" 

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Essa fase se chama "Os cinco elementos" e é sobre os cinco filhos de Beward - Um capítulo para cada um.  
Eu ainda não sei quando vou conseguir postar, mas não devo demorar muito - Até sexta, eu acredito que consiga postar o capítulo de Raph.  
Bom, é isso.  
Boa segunda-feira.

_**Beijinhos.**_


	73. 5 ELEMENTOS II Raphael Cullen

_**Segredos  
"Os Cinco Elementos – Capítulo II"**_

**Raph - RAPHAEL CULLEN**

Eu sorri ao sentir meu dois "meninos". Edward tocou minha barriga com sua mão e Raph correspondeu, cutucando minha barriga pelo lado de dentro.

"Oi" - Edward sussurrou ao me perceber sorrindo, logo antes de me beijar.

"Oi" - Eu respondi.

"Você está se sentindo bem?" - Edward pareceu preocupado por chegar do trabalho e me encontrar deitada.

"Estou"

"E esse meu meninão? Tudo bem?" - Edward perguntou, afagando minha barriga.

"Se Deus quiser, sim"

"Ah, não" - Edward disse, em tom de bronca - "Pensando em bobagem, mocinha?"

Apesar de, a princípio, minha gravidez ter sido uma escolha consciente, quando eu realmente me vi gravida outra vez, o pânico começou a tomar conta do meu raciocínio.

Desde que havíamos perdido nosso primeiro bebê, eu não havia conseguido me desvencilhar totalmente das marcas que aquela experiência havia deixado. E na verdade, eu ainda não sei se poderei esquecer totalmente algum dia.

Perder Alice Elizabeth foi o pior momento da minha vida. E olha que minha vida não foi feita de momentos cor-de-rosa.

Então, aqui estávamos nós, tentando acreditar que tudo ficaria bem dessa vez.

"Desculpa" - Eu sorri para ele - "Já parei. Mas eu ainda acho que, apesar de todos os exames, meu coração só vai ficar realmente sossegado, quando eu estiver vendo o rostinho do Raph, com ele no meu colo, abraçando bem apertado... Ai!"

"O que foi?" – Edward me olhou preocupado.

"Acho que o Raph vai ser daquele filhos que odeiam ser abraçados em público" - Eu brinquei enquanto afagava o lugar onde ele havia acertado - "Só de dizer que vou abraça-lo, ele já começou a chutar"

"Filho..." - Edward pousou sua grande mão sobre meu ventre - "Não faz assim com a mamãe"

"Ouça seu pai, Raphael" - Eu brinquei.

"E o seu dia, como foi?" - Edward perguntou, sem afastar sua mão de minha pele.

"Tudo bem. Eu só fiquei meio enjoada e acabei vindo para casa mais cedo. Coitada da Lily, ficou toda preocupada. Eu até liguei lá só para avisar que já estava melhor"

"Não consigo decidir se estou mais ansioso para o parto ou para a próxima audiência de guarda da Lily" - Edward riu.

"Eu só espero não ficar tão nervosa na audiência a ponto de ter o parto diante da juíza"

"Isso seria emocionante, meu anjo. Eu acho que você poderia ganhar muitos pontos com a meritíssima"

"Deixa de ser engraçadinho" – Eu cerrei meus olhos para ele.

O parto foi a coisa mais incrível do mundo. Quando Raph olhou para mim, o mundo todo passou a fazer sentido exatamente naquele momento.

Aquele bebezinho tão pequeno e dependente, que nem me conhecia direito, e mesmo assim confiava que eu ia cuidar dele, enquanto ele segurava meu dedo com sua mão inteira.

Eu amava Edward. E eu amo Edward. Mas o amor que se tem por um filho é algo tão eterno, tão diferente... E eu sei que ele entende, porque o olho dele brilha de um jeito quando fala dos nossos filhos, que eu sei que ele entende.

E o Raph também foi nosso primeiro bebê. Lily era a mais velha, mas Raph chegou primeiro.

Quando o juiz finalmente disse que podíamos chamar Lily de filha, e que agora ela também teria nosso sobrenome, foi como passar por outro parto – Aquela mesma sensação incrível de ter um filho, de poder ama-lo tão forte...

Mas, de toda forma, Raph foi o primeiro.

E ele era um bebê realmente adorável.

Meu pequeno Cullen com os olhos de chocolate.

Raph tinha a combinação de personalidades mais preciosa que eu já tinha visto. Ele era doce e obstinado. E tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Se Raphael decidisse que queria algo, ele teria aquilo. Mas o que me deixava mais encantada era a forma como ele sempre conseguia tudo – Com seu lindo sorriso Cullen estampado no rosto.

Na verdade, ele era meu pequeno Edward. E eu ficava surpresa que Edward não notasse que aquilo que eu mais amava em nosso filho era exatamente que ele me lembrasse tanto o pai.

Raph nunca foi um daqueles garotos estudiosos, embora mantivesse boas notas e nunca tenha tido problemas para passar de ano.

Mas Raph, com certeza, era um daqueles garotos que vivia cercado de meninas. Todas interessadas demais em me chamar de "sogra".

"Mas eu não vou me amarrar tão cedo, mamãe" – Raph sorria com aquele seu sorriso Cullen, meio de lado.

"E você acha isso bonito?"

"É que eu vou esperar aparecer a garota certa, assim como o papai esperou você"

Sim, era com esse tipo de frase que ele me convencia a achar bonitinha essa fase meio... "diversão" dele.

"Só, por favor, não me arrume netos agora. Você é novo demais para enfrentar essa responsabilidade"

"Mamãe, é exatamente para isso que existem preservativos"

"Raphael!"

"Melhor você ir para a aula, filho" - Edward sugeriu, tentando conter o riso.

"Está bem" - Raph deu de ombros, enquanto se levantava e pegava sua mochila vermelha - "Bom dia, mamãe" - Ele beijou minha bochecha, que devia estar vermelha e queimando, ignorando meu olhar ameaçador - "Tchau, papai"

"Tchau, campeão" - Edward o cumprimentou como se ambos fossem adolescentes - "Te pego no fim do treino"

"Obrigado"

Eu fui até a pia lavar meu copo e Edward passou sua mão por minha cintura, apoiando seu queixo em meu ombro.

"Não fica brava com ele"

"Eu só não gosto que ele fale dessa maneira. Não quero que ele ache que sexo é algo tão banal assim"

"Ele é um menino, meu anjo" - Edward riu e eu me virei para encara-lo

"E só porque ele é um menino, nós vamos deixa-lo ficar assim?"

"Ele vai encontrar o caminho dele" - Edward afirmou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha - "Assim como eu encontrei o meu"

"Eu só não quero que os nossos filhos façam bobagem e acabem se arrependendo de qualquer coisa"

"Confessa, vai mamãe" - Edward sorriu, semicerrando seus olhos - "Confessa que você só está com ciúme do Raph"

"Se ele tivesse uma garota e eu realmente acreditasse que ele gostava dela, eu juro que não iria ficar enciumada. E aliás, você não pode falar nada! Morre só de imaginar que a Lily e o Seth..."

"Não! Acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto" - Edward sorriu e eu ri.

"E depois eu é que sou a ciumenta"

Raph logo se descobriu um esportista e, quando ele começou a se destacar em altura, o treinador do Colégio o convidou para fazer alguns testes no time de basquete.

Ele fez os testes. E ele ficou no time.

Era só um time de Colégio, mas eles estavam indo bem em várias competições e nós estávamos realmente entusiasmados. As crianças adoravam ir assistir ao irmão, Edward virava um pai muito orgulhoso, e eu uma mãe extremamente preocupada.

Com o tempo eu comecei a me adaptar aos arranhões, e só ficar preocupadas quando eram lesões de verdade.

Raph logo estaria completando seus dezesseis anos, e então poderia adquirir sua licença para dirigir, então Edward o buscava após os treinos e eles tinham suas "aulas de direção".

"Bella! Nós estamos em casa!" - Eu estava na cozinha quando ouvi sua voz. Edward devia estar entrando como um furacão - "Meu anjo, onde você está?"

"Meu Deus, o que foi que aconteceu?" - Eu andei até a porta e Edward sorriu para mim como se... Bom, eu não tinha um bom adjetivo para descrever seu sorriso.

"Senta aqui, meu anjo! Eu tenho algo maravilhoso para te contar!"

"O que foi, Edward?" - Eu quase ri de sua empolgação.

"Um olheiro veio conversar comigo depois do treino. Eles querem que o Raphael participe de uma espécie de jogo-teste. Se eles gostarem dele, estão dispostos a oferecer uma bolsa de estudos na Universidade Estado de Washington!"

"O-O O que?" - Eu meio que gaguejei.

"Não é incrível, mamãe?" - Raph sorriu aquele seu sorriso lindo e eu tive que engolir seco para não começar a chorar.

"É incrível..."

As crianças ouviram a bagunça e logo estavam todos na sala, ouvindo Edward falar do tal olheiro e Raph contar como enterrou uma bola bem diante do tal cara que queria levar meu bebê.

"Impressão minha, ou você não gostou muito da notícia?" - Edward esperou que estivéssemos só nós dois, em nosso quarto, para podermos conversar.

"Eu adorei a notícia. Eu fico toda orgulhosa que tenham vindo atrás do talento do Raph assim, mas..."

"Mas?" - Edward forçou um pouco

"Mas Pullman fica a mais de cinco horas daqui! Você não fica nem um pouquinho preocupado em imaginar nosso filho tão longe de casa?"

"Tem um aeroporto bem ao lado da Universidade, meu anjo. E os voos de Seattle até Pullman duram apenas uma hora. Não há razão para você se preocupar tanto"

"Ele nunca foi nem de dormir fora de casa, agora vai assim para longe?"

"Eu sei, meu anjo. Eu também fico preocupado. Mas o nosso filho está crescendo, Bella. E ele tem que conhecer como são as coisas lá fora" - Edward sorriu - "Além disso, essa bolsa pode abrir todo um mundo novo para o Raph! Ele merece aproveitar essa chance"

"Mas eu nunca pensei em impedir o Raph"

"Mas você sabe que ele vai acabar notando essa ruguinha que se alojou na sua testa" - Edward acariciou com seu dedo bem onde a ruga estava.

"Eu juro que vou tentar ser uma boa mãe, apoiando meu bebê"

"Ele é um bom menino, Bella. Você precisa ter mais fé no que ensinamos aos nossos filhos"

"Ah... Sabe que, quem te ouve falando assim, nem acredita que você entrou no quarto da Lily perguntando se ela sabia mesmo quais eram os motivos corretos para se casar" – Eu ri.

"Eu só queria me certificar que a Lily sabia o que estava fazendo" – Edward retrucou.

"E eu só queria me certificar que o Raph sabe que vai estar tão longe de casa!"

"Mãe?" – Eu ouvi a voz de Raph, que estava de pé, parado na porta, e eu queria poder afundar no chão. Eu e Edward nunca discutíamos e as crianças sempre surgiam se um dos dois acabasse erguendo um pouquinho a voz.

"Ai, filho..." – Eu esfreguei meu rosto entre as mãos e então, finalmente o olhei – "Desculpa... A mamãe não quer que você desista do teste, nem nada assim. Eu só quero que você entenda que é longe, e que nós não vamos mais poder cuidar de você o tempo todo"

"Eu sei, mãe. Mas aqui em Seattle, eu não vou ter uma oportunidade dessas. E não precisa ficar assim preocupada, eu juro que não vou decepcionar vocês"

"Raph... Eu não estou preocupada que você nos decepcione. Eu só não quero que você se machuque"

"Eu não vou me machucar" – Raph sorriu – "E eu ainda nem passei, mãezinha"

Mas é claro que ele passou.

E, mal Lily tinha se mudado para sua própria casa, lá estávamos nós, levando nosso menino para Pullman – 250 milhas distante de Seattle.

"Você está bem?" - Edward beijou meu ombro.

"Eles estão indo embora muito rápido" - Eu sussurrei - "Se continuar nessa velocidade, vamos estar sozinhos em casa até o final desse ano"

"A Allie, o Gabh e o Will estão novos demais para sair de casa, meu anjo. Eu prometo que eles vão ficar mais um pouco"

"Outro dia era você, agora sou eu que estou aqui toda carente"

"Mas você cuidou do papai" - Edward beijou meu rosto - "Hoje sou eu quem vai cuidar da mamãe"

"Promete?"

"Prometo" - Edward sorriu - "O que a mamãe quer? É só dizer, que o papai providencia"

"Acho que a mamãe só quer ficar assim" - Eu puxei as mãos de Edward, fazendo com que ele me abraçasse mais apertado - "Abraçadinha com você"

"Hum..." - Edward apoiou seu queixo em meu ombro - "Estou achando que vou ligar para a Rosalie. Vou ver se ela pode ficar com as crianças hoje"

"Edward" - Eu ri baixinho - "As crianças já estão grandinhas. Se nós quisermos sair para jantar, eu acho que eles já podem ficar sozinhos"

"Mas quem foi que disse que eu pensei em sair?" - Edward subiu minha blusa, correndo sua mão por minha barriga - "Eu estava pensando que a minha farda está precisando sair do armário, tomar um ar..."

"A farda?" – Eu me virei para olhá-lo.

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

"Ai, Edward... A farda é covardia, amor" 

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eu terminei de ajeitar o quarto de Raph e fui para o de Lily. Não havia muito o que fazer, já que tudo estava praticamente intocado desde que ela havia se casado.

Eu sorri para o pequeno tigre branco enfeitando a cama de nossa menina, e suspirei, me lembrando do dia em que o havíamos comprado.

"Mamãe?"

"Oi, filha" - Eu tentei sorrir para Allie, parada na porta.

"Está fazendo o que?"

"Dando uma ajeitadinha no quarto da Lily"

"Ajeitando o que, mamãe? E esse quarto nem é mais da Lily, agora o quarto dela é lá na outra casa"

"Ai, Allie... Não fala assim. Vocês cinco, não me importa onde estejam e nem o porquê, sempre vão ter um lugarzinho bem guardado nessa casa, está entendendo?"

"Está bem... Desculpa. Também não precisa chorar"

"Eu não estou chorando" - Eu neguei, apesar de estar sentindo as lágrimas a ponto de transbordar.

"Está sim"

"Não estou, Alice. Pode parar com isso" - Eu retruquei enquanto tentava secar minhas lágrimas, disfarçadamente - "Está ligando para quem?" - Eu perguntei, ao vê-la pegar seu celular.

"_Oi, minha gatinha_" - A voz de Lily soou no viva voz.

"Oi, Lills" - Allie sorriu.

"_A que devo tal honra de receber uma ligação de minha irmãzinha?_"

"Mamãe está triste"

"Alice!" - Eu bronqueei.

"_Mamãe está aí? Oi, mamãe_"

"Oi, filha. Desculpe a Allie ter te ligado, mas..."

"_Mamãe, por favor_!" - Lily riu - "_Desde quando vocês precisam se preocupar com hora, dia ou qualquer coisa para me ligar?_"

"Mamãe está carente" - Allie comentou como se fosse nada.

"Eu não estou carente" - Eu neguei.

"Ela quase chorou arrumando seu quarto"

"_Mamãe... Você está bem?_"

"Eu só fiquei um pouco emotiva arrumando o quarto do Raph, vendo os brinquedos de vocês... Mas não estou carente"

"_Alice?_" - Lily chamou.

"Oi"

"_Diz para a mamãe colocar uma roupa bonita que eu estou indo buscar vocês para irmos à Casa de Chá tomar um lanchinho_"

"Querida, não precisa" - Eu tentei negar.

"_Está me dispensando, mamãe?_" – Eu podia ouvir o riso em sua voz mesmo do outro lado da linha.

"Você é tão igualzinha ao seu pai, Emily Cullen"

"_E como você o ama totalmente, eu vou considerar isso como um elogio_" - Lily riu - "_Até mais, minhas meninas_"

Foi uma tarde muito agradável. Tomar chá com Rosalie e minhas duas garotinhas, jogar conversa fora e rir um bocado... Eu até queria brigar com Allie por ter ligado para Lily, mas foi tão bom, que eu não poderia reclamar.

Depois de dois dias, a campainha tocou.

Pelo horário, eu imaginei que fosse Edward, mas ele não tinha o costume de tocar a campainha, então eu fui abrir.

"Raph?" - Eu estava realmente surpresa.

"Oi, mamãe" - Ele sorriu meu sorriso preferido.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Papai me mandou uma passagem depois que a Allie disse que você estava chorando por aí"

"Você sabe que sua irmã está exagerando" - Eu fiz um biquinho.

"Você sabe que ela não deve estar exagerando tanto assim" - Raph riu, apertando seus olhos.

"Ah, esquece!" - E comecei a rir - "Vem aqui e abraça a mamãe. Que saudade de você, filho"

"Nós nos vimos a menos de um mês, mamãe" - Raph riu.

"E para você isso basta? Mamãe sente sua falta o tempo todo"

"Papai pediu para eu usar minha licença e te levar para o jantar"

"Que jantar?"

"Todo mundo em um tal de Quinn's. Não sei se a senhora já ouviu falar"

"No Quinn's?" - Meu coração se derreteu. Seria tão emocionante voltar com todos os meus bebês ao lugar onde comemoramos nosso casamento.

"Hu-hum"

"E seus irmãos?"

"Você não notou que todo mundo saiu?"

"O Gabh tinha ensaio da banda e a Allie e o Will foram ao shopping"

"Não... Eu acho que está todo mundo indo ao Quinn's" - Raph riu.

"Ah..." – Eu sorri como boba.

"Agora vai ficar bem bonita para o papai, porque do jeito que ele é, não dou meia hora para ele começar a ligar para perguntar o que foi que eu fiz com a _esposinha_ dele, porque não chego nunca, porque ele está morrendo de saudades de você..."

"Ele planejou isso tudo?" - Eu sorri, derretida.

"Eu sei, eu sei: Papai é o cara perfeito" - Raph revirou os olhos - "Vocês sabem que é muita pressão conviver com essa comparação a vida toda, não é?"

"Ninguém está te comparando" - Eu ri.

"Mas eu quero ser como ele... Eu quero fazer uma garota sorrir"

"Ai, meu Deus..." - Eu finalmente percebi - "Você está apaixonado, filho?"

"Não" - Raphael corou lindamente e eu segurei seu rosto bonito, fazendo com que ele me olhasse.

"Olha bem para a sua mãe e diz que você não está apaixonado"

"Mãe..." - Raph suspirou - "Eu estou, mas... Ela tem outro cara"

"Filho... Não se preocupe - Não vai ser por muito tempo" - Eu sorri - "Ninguém foge de um Cullen. Nem que queira. E acredite: A mamãe sabe disso muito bem"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hum... Eu adorei o jantar" - Eu me aninhei no peito de Edward quando ele se deitou ao meu lado em nossa cama.

"É?" - Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz, enquanto corria sua mão por minha cintura - "O quanto você gostou?"

"Muito" - Eu sorri antes de beija-lo devagar.

"Hum... Eu devia ter marcado esse jantar antes. Se eu soubesse que o resultado iria ser tão bom"

"Como se você não estivesse pensando nisso desde o princípio" - Eu ri baixinho.

"Eu? Eu só estava pensando em te fazer feliz, meu anjo. O que eu posso fazer se a sua felicidade significa você assim, na minha cama, fazendo um amorzinho gostoso..."

"Hum" - Eu sorri antes de beija-lo.

"_Para, Raph!_" - Allie brigou lá fora.

"Ai, não" - Eu gemi - "O que eles estão fazendo?"

"_Devolve esse controle, Raphael!_"

"_Vem pegar, baixinha!_"

"Meu filho tem quase dois metros de altura e está brigando com a irmã" - Edward correu os dedos pelo cabelo.

"Ele está apaixonado" - Eu sorri, me lembrando do que Raph havia dito.

"Eu sei" - Edward sorriu de volta - "Ele me contou. Eu só espero que ele arrume uma mulher um pouco menos difícil do que você"

"Eu difícil? Nem tanto assim, Edward. Em menos de um mês nós estávamos transando no sofá"

"Hum... Nem me fala" - Edward me puxou para juto de si - "Aquilo foi tão gostoso" 

"Hum..." – Eu gemi quando ele beijou meu pescoço.

"_RAPH!_" - A voz de Lily estava mais aguda agora.

"Ai, Deus!" - Eu dei um pulo e afastei a coberta.

"Aonde você vai?" - Edward me olhou surpreso.

"Colocar todo mundo de castigo! Assim não dá para me concentrar!" – Eu cheguei até a porta e então parei para olhar Edward – "Obrigada. Eu adoro quando eles estão em casa"

"Eu sei" – Edward assentiu com um sorriso

"Não se mexa. Mamãe já volta" – Eu pisquei antes de sair.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Oh, Raphael... Pequeno Cullen com os olhos de chocolate.  
Aviso que, se alguém não te quiser, a Tia Bah quer! Rsrsrs

Eu devo postar o próximo capítulo só na segunda, ok?  
Então, até segunda.

Beijos

REVIEWS:

  
_**Vanessa Dark:**__ Família crescendo. Bem que um dia o Emmett disse logo eles teriam uma grande família para fazer festa todos juntos._

_**JuliaGTorres**__: A vida começa aos 40! Vovô e vovó ainda tem muita lenha para queimar. Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Techsu**__: Lily é a filha perfeita mesmo._

_**Isa Alonso**__: Papai Cullen? Vovô Cullen! Subiu de cargo! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah**__: O Raph tem dezesseis. E pelo jeito já está com o futuro garantido, com bolsa de estudo e tudo mais!_

_**Deh C**__: É, eu também estou matando as saudades do exército de bebês Cullen! Rsrsrs_

_**Bell Mainard**__: Eu até queria ressuscitar Novos Ares, mas não tenho ideias. Agora esses cinco mocinhos ficaram pulando no meu cérebro, eu tive que vir escrever._

_**Carol Machado**__: Tia Carolzinha ganhando dois netinhos! Rsrsrs_

_**Nat Krauss**__: Oi. Você chegou agora? Ou eu já te disse oi?_

_**Sofia - pt**__: Acho que já respondi sua pergunta, neh? A Bella vai falar também._

_**Sophi s2**__: Oooi... Você também chegou agora, neh? Ou não?_

_**Mari L**__: Viu como você é? Não quis meus capítulos de #Segredos! Falou que só queria se fosse do casal! Mas os meus bebês mereciam uma chance, tá? Rsrsrs_


	74. 5 ELEMENTOS III  Alice ALLIE Cullen

_**Segredos**_

"_**Os Cinco Elementos – Capítulo III"**_

**Allie – ALICE CULLEN**

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Bom dia, Isabella" – Dr. Gerandy cumprimentou assim que entramos em sua sala.

"Bom dia, Doutor" – Bella respondeu, com a voz um pouco presa.

"E então, vamos saber as novidades sobre esse bebê?"

Bella havia completado quinze semanas de gravidez e nós havíamos feito a aminocentese para ter certeza de como estavam indo as coisas com nosso novo bebê.

"Hum..." – Dr. Gerandy devia estar querendo nos torturar com esses sons indecisos enquanto analisava os resultados do exame. Bella já estava apertando minha mão e eu tinha a impressão de estar ouvindo o coração dela batendo alto.

"E então?" – Eu finalmente perguntei, sem poder me conter mais.

"Acho que vocês vão gostar das novidades" – Dr. Gerandy sorriu.

"Ele está bem?" – Bella resfolegou.

"Ela está ótima"

"É uma menina?" – Eu sorri como um bobo – "Uma menininha... Você ouviu, meu amor? Uma menina"

"O senhor tem certeza que ela está bem?" – Bella perguntou, tentando se manter calma.

"É uma menina. E muito saudável" – Dr. Gerandy garantiu, confiante.

"Uma menina..." – Bella suspirou, com um sorriso.

"Ah, meu anjo" – Eu beijei seu rosto e ela me olhou – "Obrigado. Eu vou adorar ter outra menininha com você"

Mesmo com os exames, Bella não ficou totalmente tranquila. Eu entendia que não era fácil para ela – E também não era fácil para mim. Perder nosso bebê foi uma dor que nunca seria esquecida.

Lily ficou um pouco receosa quando nós contamos que iríamos ter outra menina, mas conforme os meses foram passando, e ela percebeu que nós continuávamos a amando da mesma maneira, as coisas foram se ajeitando.

No finalzinho da gravidez, ela já estava conversando com o bebê na barriga de Bella e ajudando com os detalhes do quartinho.

Todos os dias, antes de ir para a escola, Lily beijava Bella, Raph, e a sua "bonequinha" – Que era como ela chamava a irmãzinha agora.

Na verdade, isso devia ser culpa nossa, já que ainda não havíamos conseguido escolher um nome para nossa menina.

"E ela não pode se chamar mesmo bonequinha?" – Lily perguntou, enquanto brincava com sua cozinha em miniatura.

"Não é um nome muito comum, princesa" – Eu ri, passando uma das panelinhas para ela.

"Então ela podia se chamar Alice, que é um nome de bonequinha" – Ela deu de ombros.

"Alice?"

"Hu-hum. Eu gosto de Alice. E sabe como podia ser o apelido dela?"

"Como?"

"Allie" – Ela sorriu para mim – "E sabe por quê?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque combina com Lily. E irmãs devem ter nomes que combinem entre si"

"Hum... Parece que você vem pensando bastante sobre isso, ah?"

"É que você e a mamãe não são muito bons em escolher nomes, não é? Fui eu quem escolheu o nome do Raph, e agora, minha irmã está prestes a nascer e vocês ainda nem escolheram. Eu não quero que ela nasça sem um nome"

"Eu vou conversar com a mamãe, está bem? Se ela gostar da ideia..."

"Jura, paizinho?" – Os olhos de Lily brilharam – "Eu tenho certeza que a mamãe vai amar!"

"Calma" – Eu sorri – "Papai vai conversar com ela primeiro"

"Está bem" – Lily mordeu seu lábio – Essa mania que ela havia aprendido com Bella – "Mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai gostar"

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**

"Hum..." - Eu beijei a barriga de Bella, quando a encontrei dormindo em nossa cama - "Oi, minha bonita"

"Oi" - Bella sorriu sonolenta, enquanto eu me deitava ao seu lado.

"Dormindo a essa hora?"

"Você sabe que a gravidez me deixa sonolenta" - Bella respondeu com um biquinho.

"Sei" - Eu sorri, afagando sua barriga.

"E a Lily?"

"Está brincando com a cozinha dela"

"Claro" - Bella riu - "Ela vai ser uma ótima dona de casa"

"Vai..." - Eu sorri - "Sabe... Ela deu uma ideia para o nome da neném"

"Ah, é?"

"Ela disse que está preocupada que nossa filha nasça e não tenha um nome"

"Bem capaz" - Bella riu - "E qual foi a sugestão da Lily?"

"Alice"

"Alice?" - Bella perguntou, enquanto seu sorriso morria.

"Ela perguntou se não podíamos chamá-la de bonequinha. Como eu disse que não, ela perguntou porque não podemos chamá-la de Alice. E sabe porque?"

"Não"

"Porque assim poderíamos chama-la de Allie. E Allie combina com Lily"

"Mas... Você acha mesmo que é boa ideia darmos este nome a ela? Tão... Tão cheio de histórias, tão... Eu não sei"

"Nós estaríamos homenageando duas pessoas muito importantes para nós, não é?" - E sorri - "E além disso eu acho um nome muito bonito"

"É claro que é um nome lindo" - Bella meio que deu de ombros - "Foi o nome que escolhemos para nossa filha"

"E então?"

"Eu não sei... Allie" - Bella suspirou - "Acho que preciso de um tempo"

"Todo o tempo do mundo, meu anjo" - Eu sorri, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha - "Quer dizer... Na verdade, só até a bebê nascer. Porque a Lily não vai nos perdoar se tivermos que ficar chamando a neném de "bonequinha" por alguns dias"

"Eu gosto do nome" - Bella suspirou - "Eu só não quero que ela carregue um peso"

"Não vai ter peso nenhum, meu anjo" - Eu sorri - "E é uma maneira de não ficarmos tristes todas as vezes que pensarmos no nome "Alice Cullen""

"Alice Cullen... Uma coisa eu não posso negar: Essas garotas foram a causa de ter você na minha vida" - Bella afagou meu rosto - "Do meu maior presente"

"Você também é o meu maior presente, anjo. Minha Isabella... A mãe dos meus filhos"

Com o tempo, Bella se acostumou com a ideia e logo estávamos conversando com nossa "Allie". E Lily estava cada dia mais radiante com sua irmãzinha.

Raph ainda não entendia muito o que estava acontecendo. Embora já falasse e tudo mais, ele ainda não parecia se interessar muito pela "barriga da mamãe". Talvez quando a bebê nascesse ele achasse mais divertido.

Allie nasceu cedinho, na manhã de um dia lindamente ensolarado.

Rosalie cuidou das crianças para mim, enquanto eu acompanhava Bella na sala de parto. Foi tudo tão rápido. E Alice era tão pequenininha!

Realmente, vendo como Allie era pequena, foi que eu entendi quando o anestesista disse que Raph não era tão pequenininho. Porque ele era bem maior que a irmã quando nasceu.

Assim que Lily veio conhecer a irmãzinha, a primeira coisa que ela disse foi que Allie era igualzinha a mamãe. E ela era mesmo.

Allie era muito parecida com Bella. Com aquele narizinho bonito e os traços delicados, e o jeitinho irritado quando tentavam a acordar para mamar.

Raph ficou com ciúme no começo, mas depois se acostumou. Mesmo assim - talvez porque sua relação com Lily fosse tão carinhosa - nós logo notamos a diferença com Allie: Ele adorava implicar com a irmã mais nova.

Allie foi um bebê muito calmo. Que dormia bastante, gostava de ouvir o piano, e adorava ficar no colo de quem quer que fosse. Por sorte, tia Rose estava sempre por aqui para mima-la enquanto cuidávamos dos nossos outros filhos também.

Lily e Seth já estavam crescidos, mas Raph e Gabh - que veio logo depois de Allie - também precisavam de nossa atenção constante. Mas Rosalie cuidava de Allie como se fosse sua - A menininha que ela não havia tido.

Nós a estimulamos a adotar mais uma criança, mas ela não quis. Ela tinha aquele mesmo medo bobo que Bella havia tido de não poder amar um outro filho como amava Seth. Mas como ela não amaria um outro filho seu, se amava os meus filhos com a Bella?

Allie nasceu dividindo tudo com um monte de irmãos, então isso nunca foi um problema para ela.

Ela não se importava em brincar sozinha, e podia ficar horas lendo desde que aprendeu a diferenciar as letras. Lily gostava de vesti-la, como se ela fosse mesmo sua bonequinha, e Gabh era seu maior defensor.

Como Allie e Gabh tinham praticamente a mesma idade, eles sempre passaram por muitas fases juntos. E eu podia imaginar que, se eles fossem gêmeos, não teriam uma ligação mais forte do que tinham.

Allie sempre foi louca por óculos de grau. E realmente vibrou quando o oftalmologista disse que ela precisaria de lentes para leitura.

Ela com certeza era nossa pequena intelectual. Sempre atualizada com as novidades do mundo, sentada em algum canto da casa, com um livro debaixo do braço.

E apesar da tecnologia ter nos atingido bem em sua adolescência, Allie não se rendia aos livros digitais. Para ela, um livro tinha que ter "páginas de papel e cheiro de novidade".

Sua personalidade logo se mostrou muito forte. Tudo o que Lily tinha de doce, ela tinha de pimenta. Mas quem é que não se diverte com os mais diferentes tipos de tempero em uma mesma receita?

**_PDV BELLA_**

Naquela manhã, Allie desceu para tomar café da manhã e eu logo vi que alguma coisa a estava deixando um pouco tensa.

Eu poderia ter perguntado, mas conhecendo minha filha como conhecia, achei melhor não perguntar. Gabh e Will também estavam na mesa, além de Edward, e ela virava uma pequena leoa quando se sentia pressionada.

"Mãe?" - Ela finalmente chamou quando os meninos saíram da cozinha e só ficamos nós duas.

"Hum?" - E tentei não parecer ansiosa enquanto colocava uma xícara na pia.

"Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Ok" - Eu suspirei e fui me sentar com ela - "Pronto. Pode falar"

"É que vai ter um concurso. É um concurso de escrita. E a professora de literatura me convidou para participar. Mas é que você e o papai precisam assinar a permissão. E... E eu só posso fazer a inscrição até amanhã"

"Mas porque é que ela falou tão em cima? Seu pai vai querer saber mais sobre o concurso"

"Tem um panfleto na minha mochila. Eu posso dar para a senhora ler"

"Claro. Eu vou ler e seu pai também. E se não tiver nada de errado, eu não vejo porque você não participar"

"Mesmo?" - Seus olhinhos brilharam e eu sorri.

"Você está animada? Sobre o que é o concurso?"

"Eu tenho que escrever uma história para o público adolescente, que seja inédita, com uma determinada quantidade de páginas e... A pessoa que ganhar, vai ter a história publicada"

"Uau" - Eu sorri com seu lindo sorriso - "Mesmo? E onde vai ser publicada?"

"É em uma revista de literatura para educadores. Mas a professora disse que muitos editores leem. E se um dia eu quiser seguir uma carreira nessa área, vai ser ótimo ter tido uma história publicada com essa idade, não é?"

"É, querida" - Eu sorri, segurando sua mão - "Mas você sabe que se não ganhar, não tem problema, não é? Eu sei que você é muito talentosa, mas talvez sua história não seja o que eles estão procurando agora. Não quer dizer que você tem que desistir se não ganhar dessa vez"

"Eu sei"

"Certo" - Eu sorri - "Então vai o buscar o panfleto, que é para eu poder conversar com o seu pai"

"O que você acha?" - Edward perguntou, parecendo um pouco indeciso. O panfleto ainda estava em sua mão, e nós dois já devíamos ter lido seu conteúdo todo mais de cem vezes.

"Não parece ter nada de errado. E pelo que você mesmo disse que viu é um concurso tradicional da revista"

"Mas parece tão cedo para colocar nossa bonequinha em uma competição desse tamanho"

"Eu também fico um pouco nervosa" - Eu confessei para Edward - "Mas ela está tão animada, Edward. E ela é talentosa - Isso nós não podemos negar. Ela sempre escreveu bem, leu a vida toda! E ela sabe que se não ganhar, também não é o fim do mundo. Mas vai servir para ela começar a ver se é isso mesmo que ela quer"

"Ai..." - Edward fez uma careta, correndo os dedos por seu cabelo - "É tão difícil os ver tendo que se arriscar em algo que não vamos poder resolver"

"Eu sei. Mas a Allie sabe que, ganhando ou perdendo, nós vamos estar aqui para cuidar dela no final"

Nossa menininha se inscreveu no concurso e sua professora de literatura estava realmente confiante na capacidade de Allie. As duas trabalharam duro em revisar e reescrever cada trecho da história.

E era uma história adorável.

Era sobre uma garota chamada Amelie sonhando em encontrar seu príncipe encantado.

Sonhando literalmente.

Allie descreveu lindamente os vestidos de baile com que Amelie sonhava, e os tons das cores dos tecidos.

Eu podia só estar sendo uma mãe coruja, mas eu achei a história maravilhosa. Principalmente com o fim inesperado que ela conseguiu criar e que surpreendia a todos.

Allie virou uma menina um tanto quanto tensa naquele mês que correu entre a entrega das histórias e o resultado do concurso.

Foi a primeira vez em que eu fiquei grata por Raph estar em Pullman - Porque meu menino mais velho adorava implicar com Allie e, se ele estivesse aqui, não perderia a chance de cutuca-la o dia todo ao vê-la assim nervosa.

Graças a Deus, Gabh era protetor com Allie e Will sabia que era melhor se manter vivo e não mexer com ela.

**_PDV EDWARD_  
**

Eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver e acabei ficando no escritório de casa toda a manhã. Bella levou as crianças até a escola enquanto eu fazia minhas ligações.

Lily ligou e eu descobri que ela e Bella tinham um horário de ligações.

"Você liga para a sua mãe todos os dias?"

"Sim. Para saber como vocês estão"

"E porque você não liga para mim?"

"Deixa de ser ciumento, papai" - Lily riu de mim - "Você sempre está no escritório nesse horário e a mamãe fica em casa. Eu não vou interromper seu trabalho, mas posso conversar um pouquinho com ela"

"Hum, sei"

"Bobo" - Lily riu - "Eu vou te deixar trabalhar, está bem? Diz para a mamãe que eu ligo de tarde"

"Está bem" - E respondi, parecendo uma criança emburrada.

"Eu também amo você" - Lily brincou antes de desligar.

Bella logo estava de volta e também riu de mim quando eu contei que Lily havia ligado e perguntei se ela ligava mesmo todos os dias.

"Oun... Você fica tão bonitinho fazendo esse biquinho, sabia?" - Bella sentou em meu colo e passou seus braços por meu pescoço.

"E você está querendo me distrair"

"Estou" - Bella sorriu - "Você está parecendo tão tenso. Não quer aproveitar que estamos sozinhos e se distrair um pouquinho?"

"Hum..." - Eu sorri antes de beija-la - "O que é isso?" - Eu não me afastei muito para perguntar quando aquela musiquinha tocou ao longe.

"Ai, é o meu celular!" - Bella saiu do meu colo em um pulo e ajeitou seu vestido justo.

"Aonde você vai?" - Eu fiz meu biquinho.

"Vou atender" - Bella riu.

"Ah, não..." - Eu tentei reclamar, mas Bella riu e andou até sua bolsa, repousando no sofá, que ficava no canto de meu escritório - "Quem é?" - Eu perguntei, quando um vinco se formou bem no centro da testa de Bella.

"É da escola da Allie" - Ela disse enquanto atendia a ligação - "Alô? Sim, sou eu" - Bella suspirou enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Meu coração estava inquieto, mas começou a se acalmar quando Bella sorriu - "Não, tudo bem. Eu vou até aí. Claro. Eu passo aí perto do horário da saída"

"O que foi?" - Eu perguntei quando ela desligou.

"Era da escola da Allie"

"E o que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?"

"Ela ganhou, Edward" - Bella sorriu, com seus olhos cheios de orgulho e lágrimas - "A Allie ganhou o concurso. Eles vão publicar a história dela!"

"Ah, meu Deus! Gosh!" - Eu ri.

"Nós temos que assinar toda a papelada para eles poderem prosseguir com a publicação e a secretária perguntou se eu posso ir até lá buscar tudo no horário da saída"

"Claro, claro" - Eu assenti, me sentindo tão animado.

"Ai, meu Deus! A Allie vai ficar radiante! A secretária disse que eles ainda não contaram para ela e que, se eu pudesse ir até lá, eles me esperariam para contar"

"Nossa bonequinha... Tão talentosa" - Eu suspirei - "Vou ligar para a Jéssica e avisar que não vou ao escritório hoje. Quero estar lá com você quando ela souber"

"Ai..." - Bella suspirou, tentando conter as lágrimas - "Como foi que conseguimos ter filhos tão talentosos assim?"

"Eles puxaram você" - Eu segurei sua cintura e a beijei.

"A mim?"

"Você é que era ligada nessas coisas de arte"

"Como?" - Bella riu.

"Dançarina, anjo! A dança é uma arte"

"Amor, aquele tipo de dança não era uma arte" - Bella fez uma careta.

"Eu gosto" - Eu sorri, enquanto dava de ombros.

"Eu acho que eles puxaram você e essa coisa com a música"

"Eu só toco piano" - Eu indiquei.

"E piano não é música, Edward?" - Bella retrucou e nós dois acabamos rindo - "Ah, vou ligar para a Lily! Ela vai ficar tão orgulhosa da Allie"

"E quem é que não vai?" - Eu sorri.

"E eu vou chamar ela e o Seth para vir jantar aqui" - Bella sorriu enquanto discava - "Porque nós precisamos comemorar"

"Apoiada" - Eu sorri e beijei enquanto o celular chamava do outro lado da linha.

"Alô?"

"Lily!"

Bella e Lily combinaram o jantar. Teríamos lasanha e brownies de sobremesa - Porque estas eram as comidas preferidas de nossa grande autora "Alice Cullen".

Eu aproveitei quando ela começou a providenciar tudo para ligar para a Raph. Porque eu conhecia muito bem minha mulher, e eu sabia que não ia demorar para que toda aquela alegria ficasse manchada pela falta dele em nossa mesa de jantar.

**_PDV BELLA_**

Foi engraçado quando Allie nos encontrou na sala da direção após suas aulas. Ela parecia estar quase soando frio, e devia estar tentando imaginar o que nós estávamos fazendo lá.

"Oi, boneca" - Edward sorriu enquanto se levantava - "Senta aqui"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - Ela finalmente perguntou.

"Está tudo bem, querida" - Eu segurei sua mão.

"Alice, nós estamos aqui para te dar uma notícia muito boa" - A diretora informou e Allie a olhou, sem entender - "Sua história para a revista de literatura foi escolhida. Você ganhou o concurso, e eles vão publica-la"

"Isso é sério?" - Allie olhou para mim, parecendo buscar segurança.

"É sim, meu amor. Você foi escolhida" - Eu afirmei.

"Eu fui..." - Allie soltou o ar devagar - "Eu fui?"

"Você foi, sim" - Edward acariciou o ombro de Allie e ela olhou para ele, com seu sorriso meio confuso.

Allie ficou radiante. E Edward preferiu levar os papéis para lermos em casa, com calma, antes de assinarmos.

Não que realmente houvesse muito o que ler. Na verdade, eles até já poderiam publicar com os papéis da inscrição no concurso - Porque lá já estava bem especificado como procederiam com a história vencedora.

De qualquer forma, eles queriam que assinássemos novamente, evitando assim qualquer futuro problema.

Allie não parou de tagarelar todo o caminho de volta. Ela estava tão animada!

Gabh estava animado com ela, discutindo qual devia ser o seu nome artístico. Will colocou seus fones de ouvido e ficou em seu próprio mundinho.

"Mamãe convidou a Lily para jantar conosco, querida" - Edward avisou - "Assim podemos comemorar em família"

"Ah, vai ser ótimo!" - Allie sorriu e então mordeu seu lábio.

"O que foi, bonequinha?" - Edward franziu seu cenho, olhando para nossa filha através do retrovisor.

"É que... Vai faltar o Raph" - Allie suspirou e meu coração se quebrou com o dela. Eu estava tentando não pensar nisso, mas quando Allie disse... Eu sabia que também sentiria sua falta.

"Não vai, não" - Edward disse e eu o olhei, surpresa, só para encontra-lo com aquele seu sorriso de lado.

"Não?"

"E você acha que eu ia deixar ele fora dessa? E quem é que vai implicar com a Allie a noite toda?"

"Você está falando sério?" - Eu sorri, tentando não acreditar, por medo de acabar me decepcionando se fosse mentira.

"Ele chega no voo das dezenove" - Edward assentiu com um sorriso.

"Ele faltou na aula, Edward?"

"Só na última, meu anjo"

"E amanhã?"

"Ele chega em Pullman às 8 da manhã"

"Espera" - Allie fez com que nós dois a olhássemos - "Ele vem mesmo, não é?"

"Hu-hum" - Edward assentiu.

"Obrigada, pai" - Allie abraçou o pescoço de Edward e beijou sua bochecha - "O Raph é um chato. Mas vocês são a melhor família do mundo"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

Irmão é para essas coisas, neh?  
Briga, se odeia e se mata, mas no fim, tudo acaba em amor! Rsrsrs

Vocês sabem que eu não sei quando vou postar o próximo, mas até o fim da semana, Gabh deve aparecer por aqui.

Beijinhos.  
Inté.

Vanessa Dark: _Pais sempre são ciumentos. Só tem alguns que disfarçam melhor. Rsrsrs  
__**  
Carla Garcia: **__Essa gente Cullen é sempre assim "coisa fofa demais"._

_**JuliaGTorres: **__Menina... Acho que cinco crianças já satisfizeram o coraçãozinho desses dois.  
__**  
Rosana Tecshu: **__Bebezinhos criados e educados por Edward! Tinha como não crescerem lindamente?  
__**  
Carol Machado: **__Já pensou? Netinhos de Edward Cullen, em uma longa linhagem de meninos Cullen lindos e fofos? Oun... *-*  
__**  
JaqueF: **__Fotos? Hum... Vou ver se consigo providenciar, tá?  
__**  
Maah Cullen: **__Caaaalma! Eu disse que, se ninguém quisesse, eu ficava com a criança, gente! Rsrsrs  
__**  
Deh C: **__E você acha que ninguém vai querer menino Raph? Jamais! Rsrsrs  
__**  
Mari L: **__Mas chorou? Nem foi um capítulo triste. Porque tanto choro, mulher?  
__**  
Vitória: **__Mas fala se aquela farda não é covardia?_


	75. 5 ELEMENTOS IV Gabriel GABH Cullen

_**Segredos  
"Os Cinco Elementos – Capítulo IV"**_

**Gabh - GABRIEL CULLEN  
**

**_PDV BELLA_**

_"Gabriel" - A enfermeira me disse - "Como o anjo"_

Desde o momento em que eu o peguei no colo pela primeira vez, e seus dedinhos seguraram meu dedão, eu sabia que havia algo de especial sobre aquele bebê.

Não era apenas a história triste e nem só o quanto ele era um bebê bonito - Gabh era um anjo. Daquele tipo que toca seu coração.

Ele ria quando eu chegava e fazia um biquinho quando eu me despedia. Mesmo que eu não dissesse palavra nenhuma, ele sabia quando eu estava partindo, e me olhava com seus olhos cor de mel, cheios de sentimento.

Porém, ele não chorava. Ele nunca chorava por isso.

Era como se, embora ficasse claramente triste, Gabh sentisse como se não tivesse mesmo o direito de nos ter sempre ali.

Sim, "_nos ter_". Porque a minha presença significava a família toda por perto.

Edward não costumava falar muito sobre o tempo que vínhamos passando no Orfanato, mas eu só podia agradecer aos céus por as crianças gostarem tanto de ficar lá.

Lily gostava de rever seus amiguinhos e Raph se divertia em ter tantas crianças para brincar. Allie é que ainda não entendia muito coisa, mas Rosalie também estava sempre por perto para me ajudar com ela.

"Oi, Gabriel" - Eu sorri ao chegar à beirada do berço, mas ele não retribuiu o sorriso, como fazia todos os dias. Ao contrário, seus olhos estavam sem aquele brilho de sempre e a respiração um pouco cansada - "O que ele tem?" - Eu perguntei para a enfermeira.

"Quem? O Gabh?"

É claro que ela ainda não havia tido tempo de notar Gabh, com todas aquelas crianças a sua volta, mas assim que eu afirmei que havia algo errado com ele, a enfermeira constatou que ele estava com um pouco de febre.

"Será que é alguma coisa grave?" - Eu perguntei preocupada.

"Por via das dúvidas, eu acho que você não devia amamenta-lo hoje. Nós não sabemos o que ele tem, eu acho melhor não expormos a Allie"

"Está bem" - Eu assenti, mas meu coração ficou apertado - "Mas... Será que ele vai querer a mamadeira?"

"Porque você mesma não tenta dar a mamadeira para ele?" - Ela sugeriu - "Pelo menos ele já está acostumado com o seu colo. Talvez ele se sinta mais seguro para arriscar algo novo"

Gabh não mamou muito, mas pelo menos mamou. E eu nem fiquei muito tempo com ele no colo, porque todo mundo só ficava dizendo que nós não sabíamos o que ele tinha, e tudo mais...

Lily ficou emburrada porque ninguém a deixou beijar o Gabh antes de voltarmos para casa e o Raph passou o resto da noite querendo meu colo.

É que Raph tinha o incrível poder de sempre saber quando alguém estava triste. E quando ele notava que alguém estava triste, ele sempre queria estar por perto para ajudar - Mesmo que ele só tivesse a oferecer um abraço infantil.

De qualquer forma, era um ótimo abraço. E eu estava mesmo precisando do carinho do meu bebezinho.

Eu liguei no Orfanato para saber sobre Gabh e a diretora me informou que eles haviam chamado o médico, já que a febre não baixava. Ele examinou Gabh e disse que era apenas uma febre comum de bebê e receitou alguns remédios.

Allie quis mamar. E eu chorei quietinha enquanto ela estava em meu peito.

"Pelo menos a mamãe pode amamentar você, minha bonequinha" - Eu abracei apertado, enquanto ela estava apoiada em meu ombro, quase dormindo, depois de encher sua barriguinha com leite.

Allie começou a reclamar ao invés de se permitir dormir e eu imaginei que ela estivesse precisando de uma troca de fralda.

Eu estava abotoando sua roupinha outra vez, quando Edward entrou pelo quarto. Eu sabia que ele estava entrando, mas meu humor estava tão ruim, que simplesmente não reagi de nenhuma maneira.

"O que foi, meu anjo?" – Ele abraçou minha cintura enquanto depositava um beijo em meu ombro. Eu pensei em negar totalmente, mas Edward acabaria ficando ainda mais preocupado.

"Nada... Só fiquei preocupada com o Gabriel – Ele está meio doentinho"

"Hum... Sei" - Eu podia ouvir a preocupação em sua voz também - "Há algo que nós possamos fazer?"

"Eles chamaram o médico. Ele vai ficar bem..." - Eu suspirei, enquanto colocava Allie em seu berço.

"Oh, anjinho... Não fica assim, vai" – Edward acariciou meu rosto com as costas de seus dedos.

"Não: Eu estou bem. Estou legal..."

"Está nada" – Ele sorriu sem humor.

"Ai, Edward... Fiquei preocupada, mas não é nada demais. Amanhã eu ligo lá, ele vai estar melhorzinho, e eu fico mais tranquila"

"Amor... Você se apaixonou por ele, não foi?" - Edward sorriu e eu acho que devo ter ficado algo como cinco minutos apenas encarando Edward, tentando entender do que estávamos falando, e porque ele havia chegado a essa conclusão.

"Eu?" – É claro que eu gostava de Gabh - Afinal, ele era um bebê adorável. Mas isso também não queria dizer que eu... Que eu nada, oras! - "Por quê?"

"Eu te conheço, gatinha" – Edward sorriu calmamente – "Você está aí toda preocupada: Você se apaixonou pelo bebê"

"Ai, Edward... Não é assim"

"É assim, anjo. E não tem problema"

"Ai..." – Eu me deixei despencar sobre a poltrona de amamentar – "Eu sou uma tonta, não é? Estou aqui toda preocupada com um bebê que nem é meu"

"Bom... Quanto a isso, nós só podemos fazer uma coisa"

"Hum?"

"Tornar o bebê seu"

"Oi?" – Eu olhei Edward, confusa com o que ele poderia estar querendo dizer.

"Há quanto tempo estamos falando em adotar outro bebê?" - Edward perguntou - "Já que você está aí toda apaixonada por esse garoto, as crianças adoram ficar com ele... Eu ficaria feliz em torna-lo nosso bebê"

"Jura?" – Eu encarei Edward, emocionada que ele fosse um homem tão maravilhoso por pensar em adotar outro filho.

"Mas você sabe que não vai ser fácil, não é?" - Edward disse, e eu assenti, sabendo o quanto as coisas podiam ser difíceis - "E que vamos ter que lutar talvez até mais do que lutamos pela Lily"

"Hu-hum"

"Você está disposta?"

"Com você, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa" – Eu sorri um pouco, ao responder com sinceridade.

"E você sabe" – Edward deu de ombros, como se estivesse falando sério, mas então riu um pouco – "Ele tem o nome perfeito. "Gabriel" fica perfeito com Raphael. Assim como Allie combina com Lily... Você sabe: "Coisa de irmãos" e essas coisas..."

"E ele é bem bonitinho, não é?" – Eu brinquei de volta.

"Ele é" – Edward assentiu – "Parecido com você, só que com os olhos meio claros"

"Você acha que o Raph e a Allie vão reclamar quando perceberem que são os únicos que não herdaram seus olhos claros?"

"E porque eles reclamariam?" – Edward franziu seu cenho – "Eles têm os seus olhos! E seus olhos são lindos"

"Ah, claro..." – Eu revirei meus olhos. Como se realmente alguém fosse preferir meus olhos em detrimento dos olhos de Edward.

"Ai, gatinha!" - Edward riu - "Eu adoro quando você não percebe o quanto é maravilhosa!"

Desde que decidimos que queríamos adotar Gabh, eu falei com a diretora do Orfanato e Edward contatou seu advogado.

Nós já conhecíamos os procedimentos e todas as papeladas, e reunir tudo não foi difícil. Difícil foi aguentar a angústia de esperar por uma resposta.

Eu sabia que não seria tão fácil porque eu sabia muito bem tudo o que nós havíamos passado durante o processo de adoção de Lily.

Mas o processo de Gabh foi ainda pior.

Seu primeiro aniversário teve que ser comemorado ainda no Orfanato.

Não que nós não tivéssemos comemorado alguns aniversários nossos e de nossos filhos lá, mas a imposição de ter que ser assim - Simplesmente porque não éramos seus pais e não podíamos dar-lhe tudo o que queríamos... Isso apertava meu coração.

Ter que deixa-lo lá quando ele não entendia, mesmo quando ele já me chamava de mamãe. E ter que tentar explicar aos meus filhos porque, aquele que eles já amavam como um irmão, não podia dormir em nossa casa.

Até Allie, que era apenas poucos meses mais velha que Gabh, já costumava perguntar dele quando vínhamos para casa.

Demorou mais de um ano até que o juiz nos desse a guarda de Gabriel. Mas ele finalmente se tornou nosso "Gabriel Cullen".

Naquele dia, Edward nos levou ao circo. Todos nós.

E eu queria poder ter registrado cada detalhe daquele momento.

Lily estava sentada ao lado de Edward, e Raph sentado entre nós dois. Allie estava no colo do papai, e Gabh no meu.

Era a minha família. Minha linda e adorável família! Com meus quatro filhos e o melhor marido do mundo!

Edward beijou minha bochecha e Raph reclamou que estávamos apertando ele. E Allie se agarrou em Edward - E foi assim que descobrimos que ela tinha medo de palhaços.

Gabh bateu palmas quando a música tocou, e nós dois olhamos para ele, surpresos que ele pudesse fazer isso tão bem - E foi assim que descobrimos que ele adorava música.

E cada dia que passava tornava mais claro para nós que Gabh havia nascido para se dedicar a ela.

Lily e Raph logo resolveram abandonar as aulas de piano - Eles sabiam tocar algumas músicas, mas simplesmente perceberam que não queriam se dedicar a isso.

Allie também começou a aprender, mas não foi adiante.

Mas Gabh - Gabh mal precisou de aulas!

Ele tinha um talento natural, e podia tocar qualquer música que ouvisse. E ele logo pediu a Edward se poderia aprender também guitarra.

Aos treze anos ele formou sua primeira banda com dois garotos de sua classe. Mas eu devo confessar que eles não eram realmente bons.

Mas, quando ele tinha acabado de completar quinze, seu professor de guitarra o indicou a um amigo que estava procurando alguém que pudesse tocar piano em sua banda.

E deu certo.

Então, aos quinze anos, nosso menino tinha começado uma "carreira".

Edward queria que ele estudasse música, ou escolhesse outra profissão que pudesse estar em _stand-by_ - Caso um dia ele decidisse parar de tocar. Mas eu sentia que Gabh mal podia esperar que o Ensino Médio acabasse para que ele simplesmente colocasse seu "pé na estrada".

"Estou pensando em fazer terapia" - Eu confessei

"Isso é sério?" - Edward me olhou, surpreso.

"É" - Eu dei de ombros, meio incerta.

"Mas porque você resolveu fazer terapia agora? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Lily casou, Raph está em Pullman, Gabh mal pode ver o dia em que estará livre para partir" - Eu enumerei - "Não quero sufocar o Will quando ele for meu único bebê, nem acabar sofrendo dessa tal síndrome do ninho vazio"

"Síndrome do ninho vazio?"

"É" - Eu assenti - "É a síndrome que costuma acometer as mulheres quando os filhos..."

"Eu sei o que é a síndrome do ninho vazio, anjo" - Edward sorriu ao me interromper - "Só acho que você ainda pode ser muito produtiva para estar se sentindo dessa maneira"

"Eu me dediquei a cuidar deles. E não me arrependo de maneira nenhuma. Mas agora que eles estão crescidos... Eu preciso me reencontrar"

"Quer adotar outro bebê?"

"Não" - Eu fiz uma careta - "Nós vamos ser avós em breve, eu não vou ter outro bebê agora"

"Hum... Bom, nós temos duas opções"

"Que seriam?" - E questionei.

"Ou você arruma um emprego, volta a trabalhar, e ocupa sua mente com outra coisa que não sejam nossos filhos, ou..."

"Ou...?"

"Ou eu deixo a empresa nas mãos do Emmett, me aposento, e levo minha _esposinha_ para conhecer o mundo!"

"Ah, está bem!" - Eu ri.

"Estou falando sério"

"Está nada! Imagina só se Edward Cullen ia deixar a empresa com o Emmett e sair por aí viajando!"

"Eu acho que está mais do que na hora! Nós nem tivemos uma lua de mel, meu anjo. E depois disso, sempre tínhamos crianças pequenas para cuidar, escola, natação, treinos e ensaios"

"William ainda está em casa, Edward"

"Encare como um ensaio" - Ele sorriu torto - "Eu vou me preparando, deixando as coisas com o Emm, com o Seth... Tiro algumas folgas... E logo, quando todos os nossos bebês voarem de vez, nós batemos nossas asas também"

"Você está mesmo falando sério?"

"Seríssimo" - Edward assentiu.

Rosalie bateu no ombro de Emmett quando contamos que Edward estava pensando em se aposentar - "Está vendo só como meu irmão é bem mais rápido que você? Você nem pensa em mim" - Ela reclamou com um biquinho.

Seth ficou um pouco assustado com a chance de assumir a diretoria ao lado de seu pai, mas Edward o acalmou, lembrando que ele teria bastante tempo para se adaptar.

Quando a formatura de Allie e Gabh chegou, todos nós estávamos radiantes.

Allie foi escolhida para ser a oradora da turma. Sua história havia feito sucesso na revista e a Universidade Estado de Washington também lhe ofereceu uma bolsa para o curso de Literatura.

Confesso que fiquei bem mais tranquila em manda-la para lá sabendo que Raph poderia cuidar da irmãzinha mais nova.

O pequeno Ethan estava prestes a nascer, e Lily e Seth já haviam entrado com o pedido de adoção da pequena Mia. Meus netos! Meus Cullen McCarty.

Lily estava andando engraçado - com seu centro de gravidade alterado e seus pés inchados por causa do último mês de gravidez.

"Como você está, princesinha?" - Edward perguntou, assim que eles chegaram, enquanto Seth ajudava nossa menina a se sentar.

"Enorme!" - Lily riu - "Você devia ter me dito que seria assim, mamãe"

"Mais um mês e você nem vai se lembrar disso" - Eu sorri - "Pelo contrário, quando abrir seus olhos, ele vai estar assim" - Eu apontei Will sentado ao meu lado.

"O problema é que esse um mês não passa! Eu estou louca para ver o meu Ethan"

"Todos nós" - Seth acariciou a barriga de Lily.

A cerimônia logo começou.

Eles haviam organizado tudo no anfiteatro do próprio colégio. Era um lindo anfiteatro, clássico, elegante.

Allie discursou tão bonitinha que Edward até chorou!

Ele nega, e diz que não chorou, mas eu tenho certeza de que vi as lágrimas escapando e escorrendo por seu rosto.

"E agora" - Começou a diretora do colégio - "Para homenagear todos os pais de nossos formandos, gostaríamos de chamar Gabriel Cullen"

"O Gabh?" - Eu olhei par Edward - "Você sabia disso?"

"Não. Você sabia Will?"

"Talvez eles tenham comentado algo" - Ele sorriu torto com aquele mesmo sorriso que Jasper tinha quando estava pensando em aprontar alguma coisa.

"Gabriel vai cantar e tocar o piano para nós" - A diretora indicou, enquanto nosso filho se dirigia ao piano em um canto do palco.

Quando Gabh começou a tocar as primeiras notas, Edward buscou minha mão, e a segurou apertado.

**Thank You For Loving Me**

**(Bon Jovi – "Obrigado por me amar")**

_**Link: [youtube. com/ watch? v= eesZBfTj0cU&feature= player_ embedded]**_

_It's hard for me to say the things_

É difícil para mim dizer as coisas

_I want to say sometimes_

Que às vezes quero dizer

_There's no one here but you and me_

Não há ninguém aqui, além de eu e você

_And that broken old street light_

E aquela velha lâmpada quebrada

_Lock the doors_

Tranque as portas

_leave the world outside_

Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora

_All I've got to give to you_

Tudo o que eu tenho para te dar

_Are these five words tonight_

Nessa noite, são essas cinco palavras

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_For being my eyes_

Por ser meus olhos

_I couldn't see_

Quando não pude ver

_For parting my lips_

Por abrir meus lábios

_When I couldn't breathe_

Quando não podia respirar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_I never knew I had a dream_

Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho

_Until that dream was you_

Até descobrir que meu sonho era você

_When I look into your eyes_

E quando olho em seus olhos

_The sky's a different blue_

O céu se torna mais azul

_Cross my heart_

E cruza meu coração

_I wear no disguise_

E eu não vou mais fingir

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

Mas se eu tentasse,

_That you believed my lies_

Você fingiria acreditar em minhas mentiras.

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_For being my eyes_

Por ser meus olhos

_I couldn't see_

Quando não pude ver

_For parting my lips_

Por abrir meus lábios

_When I couldn't breathe_

Quando não podia respirar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_You pick me up when I fall down_

Você me levanta antes mesmo que eu caia

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

E soa o alarme quando ainda nem estou em perigo

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

Se estivesse me afogando, você separaria o mar

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

E arriscaria sua vida para me salvar

_Lock the doors_

Tranque as portas

_leave the world outside_

Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora

_All I've got to give to you_

Tudo o que eu tenho para te dar

_Are these five words tonight_

Nessa noite, são essas cinco palavras

_Thank you for loving me_

_Obrigado por me amar_

Por ser meus olhos

_I couldn't see_

Quando não pude ver

_For parting my lips_

Por abrir meus lábios

_When I couldn't breathe_

Quando não podia respirar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_When I couldn't fly_

Quando eu não podia voar

_Oh, you gave me wings_

Oh, você me deu asas

_You parted my lips_

Por abrir meus lábios

_When I couldn't breathe_

Quando não podia respirar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_Thank you for loving me_

Obrigado por me amar

_Oh, for loving me._

Oh, por me amar.

Quando as últimas notas foram tocadas, todos os presentes se levantaram para aplaudir ao meu menino.

Gabh andou até a ponta do palco, agradeceu aos aplausos, e acenou para nós.

"Eu amo vocês" - Ele moveu seus lábios, sem que nenhum som saísse e eu lhe mandei um beijo pelo ar.

"Também não precisa chorar, não é?" - Will resmungou, mas eu podia escutar um traço de humor em sua voz.

"Não precisa se preocupar. A mamãe promete que chora na sua também" - Eu o olhei, e ele riu.

"Oh, Obrigado" – Ele riu e então beijou minha bochecha.

"_Gabriel. Como o anjo..._"

Como se cada um de meus filhos não o fossem.

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oun *-***_

_**Gabi canta como o papis *-***_

_**Ah, já que muita gente me pediu, tem fotinho dos bebês no perfil, tá?**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Até a próxima (E última)**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__É o sangue Swan-Dwyer que rola nas veias de Alliezinha. Rsrsrs_

_**Taty: **__Ai, FOTOS! Estão no meu perfil, bebê! _

_**Carla Garcia: **__Allie estressadinha. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Ai, Alicezinha da Tia Carol! Aperta ela, aperta! Oun... (Eu já disse que adoro bebês?)_

_**Maah: **__Apaixonou pelo Gabh? E agora que ele cantou? Hein? Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Alonso:**_ _Quer mandar seu currículo? Mamãe Bella é que analisa, viu? Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Mas irmão não é tudo igual mesmo?_

_**Mari L: **__Oun... Não chola, Tia Mali! Quer que o Raph te dê um abraço gostoso?_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Menina, mas não fique arrasada!_

_**Nat Kraus: **__Obrigada! Mas não arrume encrenca no trabalho! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Se você é a caçula, a Allie tem que ser você._

_**Sophi s2: **__Aaaah, tá! Então você é nova "Por aqui" – nas reviews, uai! Rsrsrs_

_**Vitória: **__Eu sei que você não gosta da minha Belli-Dwyer, mas eles herdaram a beleza e o talento de Edwardzinho. Rsrsrs_


	76. 5 ELEMENTOS V William WILL Cullen

**Segredos  
**_**"Os Cinco Elementos - Capítulo V"**_**  
**

**William WILL Cullen**

**_PDV EDWARD_  
**

(…)  
"Acho que estou meio carente" - Bella confessou

"Oun... O que aconteceu?" – Eu afaguei seu cabelo, ainda um pouco úmido pelo suor - Já que havíamos acabado de fazer amor.

"Nada... Só meio carente" - Bella deu de ombros.

"TPM?"

"Sei lá..." – Bella respondeu com sua voz um pouco séria.

"Sei lá?" - Eu ri um pouco até perceber - "Não estamos controlando de novo?"

"É..." – Bella respondeu em um sussurro meio tímido.

"Estamos tentando ter outro bebê?" - Eu sorri

"Prometo que esse é o último, está bem?" – Bella se virou um pouquinho, para me encarar.

"Você sabe que não me importo em te dar filhos" – Eu sorri para ela – "Na verdade, é você quem ainda me deve dezesseis crianças, meu anjo"

"Se Deus quiser, quinze" - Bella sorriu.

"Você acha que já está grávida?" – Eu perguntei, surpreso.

"Talvez..."

William Cullen.

Will. Como os pais de Bella haviam chamado seu filho mais velho: William Jasper Swan.

E segundo Bella, ele era realmente parecido com Jasper: Olhos verdes, cabelos claros, um sorriso meio de lado que nós logo aprendemos a interpretar - Ele estava, ou pretendia, aprontar alguma coisa.

William já nasceu com uma família muito grande - Quatro irmãos mais velhos não eram para qualquer um.

Lily era sempre a mesma irmã mais velha e carinhosa com todos, e Allie era sempre a mesma irmã do meio, vivendo sua própria vida. Mas os garotos... Raph e Gabh adoravam implicar com Will quando ele ainda era um garotinho.

E ele era do tipo que não deixava nada quieto - Se ele pensasse de certa maneira, sobre qualquer assunto que fosse, você conheceria a opinião dele.

Não foi lá muito surpreendente quando, aos nove anos, ele voltou da escola - Após uma daquelas "Semana das Profissões" - dizendo que seria um advogado.

Carlisle era um advogado. E eu lhe escrevi, contando sobre a decisão de meu filho.

Na verdade, desde que a guarda de Gabh havia sido concedida a nós, eu sempre escrevia para meu pai, contando sobre a vida de meus filhos, sobre o quanto eles eram incríveis, e sobre cada uma de suas conquistas.

Ele nunca me respondia. Mas eu escrevi mesmo assim.

Enquanto ele esteve vivo, eu escrevi.

Foi Heidi quem ligou para Rosalie, contando que Carlisle estava muito doente, internado em um hospital em Berlim. Nós não tivemos tempo de optar sobre ir até lá ou não - Ele faleceu em dois dias.

Sua vontade foi cumprida e, após a cremação, suas cinzas foram lançadas do alto da Torre Eiffel. Sim, eu também me surpreendi ao descobrir que Carlisle era esse tipo de velho excêntrico.

Eu liguei para Esme. E ela chorou.

Eu lhe contei que havia me casado com Bella e que tínhamos cinco filhos agora. E lhe contei que nossa filha também se chamava Alice Cullen.

Ela pareceu emocionada e me pediu fotos. E então, eu passei a escrever para ela.

Eu escrevi quando Lily se casou, e quando Raph foi para a Universidade. Esme respondeu, dizendo que estava acompanhando os jogos pela TV a cabo, e que Raph era um garoto muito bonito.

Não era de se admirar que Esme tivesse um carinho especial por Allie. Quando sua história foi publicada na revista de literatura, Esme fez questão de comprar uma edição.

Eu também lhe mandei o primeiro disco de Gabh, e as fotos de Ethan e Mia.

E eu até mesmo a convidei para a formatura de Will. Mas ela me respondeu, dizendo que já estava velha e cansada demais para suportar uma viagem tão longa.

Agora, minha pequena Lily já estava perto dos trinta anos, Raph havia se aposentado do basquete após se formar com louvor em cálculos, Allie estava publicando seu primeiro livro, enquanto defendia o mestrado na área de Literatura, Gabh havia iniciado uma promissora carreira solo, e Will estava se formando em direito.

E eu não fazia ideia de como tudo isso havia acontecido tão depressa.

Ethan tinha sete anos e já sabia ler e escrever quase tudo. E Mia! Mia tinha nove anos e havia pedido a Lily para ser inscrita em uma agência de modelos infantis!

Eles eram a família mais adorável do mundo! (Depois de nós, é claro)

Lily continuava linda, com sua pele e olhos claros. E Seth continuava aquele mesmo garoto que havíamos levado ao parque pela primeira vez.

Bem, eu devia ter imaginado que conviver com Emmett McCarty poderia ter danos irreversíveis.

Ethan era uma pequena mistura da pele bronzeada de Seth, com os olhos de Lily, e um humor McCarty - Sempre rindo de tudo!

E Mia era uma garotinha doce como Lily, que adorava moda de tal maneira, que teria enchido de orgulho sua tia-avó Alice.

Eles haviam passado por sua cota de problemas com a adoção de Mia, e com as reações que as pessoas costumavam ter diante de uma garotinha negra sendo criada por uma família branca.

Mas eles logo aprenderam a passar por cima de tudo. Até porque, o amor sempre aprende a passar por cima de tudo que não seja bom.

E, se seus corações haviam escolhido Mia, não havia nada que pudesse separá-los. Muito menos seu tom de pele. Que aliás, era lindo!

E não conte ao Ethan, mas eu sempre tive algo com as garotas: Mia era minha neta do coração – Se ela sorrisse para mim, eu havia ganhado meu dia. Bom, na verdade, Mia era a neta perfeita! Qualquer avô teria muito orgulho em ser avô de duas crianças inteligentes e lindas como Mia e Ethan.

E Ethan ainda quis ter aulas de piano com o vovô! Como eu poderia aproveitar melhor minha semi aposentadoria?

Raph e Allie estavam namorando. E pareciam felizes, apesar de eu ainda achar que minha menininha fosse jovem demais para se envolver com um garoto qualquer! Ainda mais lá em Pullman – longe demais de meus olhos.

Gabh preferia manter seu "espírito livre" - Como se ele realmente enganasse alguém com esse tipo de história. 

Mas ele era um garoto. E garotos só sossegam de verdade quando se apaixonam por "aquela garota". Então, eu apenas tentava lembra-lo de não ser do tipo cafajeste e muito menos do tipo imprudente - Que espalha filhos por aí, e depois sequer acompanhar suas vidas.

William estava estagiando em nossa empresa.

Seth estava o ajudando a entender todo nosso funcionamento, e logo os dois estariam dividindo a diretoria, como eu e Emmett havíamos feito por longos anos.

Eu e Bella estávamos prestes a completar nossas bodas de prata. E Lily fez questão de organizar um jantar em nossa homenagem.

"Paizinho... Se você pudesse ter algo no jantar de suas Bodas, o que seria?"

"Vocês todos comigo" – Eu sorri.

"Isso você já vai ter paizinho" – Lily sorriu de volta – "Algo que ainda não esteja garantido"

"Você é tipo o Papai Noel agora?"

"Quem sabe?" – Lily sorriu, dando de ombros – "Eu tenho treinado bastante com o Ethan"

"E a Mia?"

"Ah, pai! Você acha mesmo que a Mia ainda acredita em Papai Noel?" – Lily riu – "Aquela garota é mais esperta do que todos nós juntos!"

"Ela é" – Eu sorri, orgulhoso de minha neta.

"Mas então? Tem algo que te faria _mais_ feliz?"

"Tem uma coisa, mas..."

**_PDV BELLA_**

Quando decidi que queria engravidar de novo, eu confesso que fiquei um pouco apreensiva com a reação que Edward teria.

Tudo bem que na outra vez em que eu quis engravidar, ele ficou feliz e até sugeriu que adotássemos mais uma criança, mas agora nós já tínhamos quatro filhos! E ter tantos filhos não é para qualquer casal. Acredite.

Então, eu imaginei que talvez fosse mais fácil convencê-lo que éramos capazes de cuidar de mais uma criança, se eu só contasse para ele quando essa criança já existisse.

Então, eu suspendi o anticoncepcional.

Quase quatro meses se passaram até que minha menstruação atrasou. Talvez fosse agora. Talvez eu estivesse grávida outra vez. E eu me peguei tentando descobrir uma maneira de contar isso para o Edward.

Eu confesso que, quando iniciamos aquela conversa, minha intenção não era arrumar uma brecha para contar, mas já que ela aconteceu, eu acabei aproveitando o momento.

"Oun... O que aconteceu?" – Edward afagou meu cabelo quando eu confessei que andava um pouco carente.

"Nada... Só meio carente" – Eu dei de ombros.

"TPM?" – Ele perguntou.

"Sei lá..."

"Sei lá?" – Edward riu, e então parou, sério. E eu sabia que ele finalmente havia percebido - "Não estamos controlando de novo?"

"É..." – Eu respondi, um pouco insegura.

"Estamos tentando ter outro bebê?" – Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz.

"Prometo que esse é o último, está bem?" – Eu me virei um pouquinho, para poder encara-lo.

"Você sabe que não me importo em te dar filhos" – Edward sorriu lindamente – "Na verdade, é você quem ainda me deve dezesseis crianças, meu anjo"

"Se Deus quiser, quinze" – Eu sorri de volta.

E graças a Deus, eu realmente estava. Grávida outra vez! - Com minha grande e linda família.

Bem que Emmett estava certo: Em poucos anos, eu havia mudado de alguém que não tinha ninguém, para alguém que tinha uma família. E era a melhor família do mundo!

Desde que Jazz e Alice haviam me deixado, eu sempre julguei que fosse a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Eu já havia crescido sem os meus pais, e de repente, não tinha mais aquelas únicas duas pessoas que eu sabia que me amavam.

Mas então, Edward apareceu. E transformou minha vida toda – Me tirou do "_Nômades_", me amou, aceitou minhas partes mais feias, casou comigo, me deu filhos, e amou nossos filhos como só um grande homem é capaz de amar.

E agora estávamos aqui: Prestes a completar vinte e cinco anos de casados! Quem é que poderia ter imaginado algo assim? 

"Você precisa me ajudar com alguns detalhes, mamãe"

"Como o que, Lily? Você sabe que a mamãe nunca foi muito boa com essas festas muito chiques"

"Você precisa escolher seu vestido. E também precisa escolher o que o papai vai usar"

"Ele devia usar a farda" - Eu sorri.

"A farda?" - Lily me olhou, sem entender.

"A farda da marinha. Esqueceu que seu pai serviu a Marinha Real enquanto estava na Inglaterra?"

"Ah, é mesmo" - Lily se lembrou. Nós havíamos comentado em algum momento - "E ele ainda tem a farda?"

"Guardadinha no guarda-roupa"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

Lily organizou nosso jantar no Quinn's. E todos que estiveram em nosso casamento, estariam lá outra vez.

Ângela traria seu marido: Ben. Eles estavam casados há mais de dez anos, mas não haviam tido filhos.

Carmelita havia se aposentado quando Lily ainda era uma adolescente.

Na verdade, "_se aposentado_" não era bem a expressão correta. Nós havíamos precisado aposenta-la. Porque, apesar de já estar sentindo o cansaço da idade, ela teimava em não parar de trabalhar.

Precisamos muito da ajuda de Ângela para convencê-la a descansar um pouco.

De toda forma, nós fizemos questão de dar a Carmelita toda a assistência de que ela precisasse, e Bella sempre telefonava e a visitava para ter certeza de que nossa "Carmela" estava bem.

Rosalie e Emmett estariam lá, como nossos padrinhos. Novamente. Porque Lily havia planejado algo como uma "renovação de nossos votos".

Seth e Lily nem de longe pareciam aquelas duas crianças que estiveram em nossa festa de casamento, e Raph, com certeza, não caberia mais na barriga de Bella - Que era onde ele estava no dia de nosso casamento.

Aliás, nosso filho, dessa vez, estaria acompanhado pela namorada!

Hilary era uma garota bonita. Loira, delicada, discreta, mas com uma presença marcante. Ela e Raph haviam se conhecido nas aulas de Estatística na Universidade Estado de Washington.

Hilary havia se formado em Ciências Políticas e tinha um forte senso crítico, e uma ampla visão do mundo. Ela era uma daquelas garotas que não parecem dispostas a passar pela vida sem deixar seu nome marcado.

Allie também traria seu novo namorado: Michael Wash. Ele era editor, e os dois haviam se conhecido durante as negociações para a publicação de seu livro.

Gabh não traria ninguém. Mas nós já havíamos nos acostumado com sua aparente solidão. Na verdade, no fim das contas, ele devia ser o nosso garoto que passava menos tempo só.

Will veio conversar comigo sobre estar conhecendo uma pessoa. Era uma garota que prestava assessoria para a área jurídica de nossa empresa.

Eu tentei conversar com ele sobre os riscos de se envolver com alguém com quem se trabalha, mas ele falava dela com tanto encanto, que eu não podia dizer mais nada. Afinal, se eu tivesse que escolher entre a felicidade dos meus filhos e manter um ambiente de trabalho saudável, eu escolheria o sorriso de meus "meninos".

Então... Jennifer, a advogada, também acabou sendo convidada para nossa festa.

O Quinn's não havia mudado muito, mesmo em todos esses anos. E Lily havia conseguido reservar todo um andar somente para nós.

"Bom dia" - Bella me olhou um pouco confusa quando entrou na cozinha e me encontrou preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, anjo" - Eu sorri ao olha-la de volta.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"O café da manhã"

"O café da manhã? Tem certeza? Você nunca faz o café da manhã"

"Eu sei" - Eu sorri, orgulhoso por estar conseguindo tirar o _waffer_ da máquina, inteiro e sem queimar - "Mas eu tentei uma vez e não foi muito bom. Então, eu achei que já estava na hora, e que hoje fosse um bom dia para tentar mudar essa má impressão"

"Você tentou?" - Bella franziu seu cenho - "Ah, é..." - Ela suspirou ao se lembrar e eu andei até ela, tomando sua mão.

"Mas dessa vez vai sair bom, está bem? Eu prometo" - Eu beijei sua mão - "Você não vai ter que fugir"

"Você sabe que não fujo de você faz tempo" - Bella confessou enquanto se apoiava em meu peito.

"E por isso mesmo, como você está sendo uma menina muito boazinha, eu vou fazer o café da manhã" - Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça - "Então por que você não se senta e me observa trabalhar?"

"Com prazer" - Bella sorriu - "Onde estão as crianças?"

"Sem crianças por hoje, meu anjo. Quer dizer, até de tarde. Aliás, Lily vem te buscar que horas?"

"Por volta das onze"

"Tão cedo?"

"Ela e Allie querem brincar de boneca" - Bella riu - "E você? Quando os meninos vêm te buscar?"

"Eles podem chegar a qualquer momento" - Eu brinquei - "Sabe como é: Despedida surpresa"

"Nem pense nisso! Eu não quero você se agarrando com nenhuma mulher de biquíni"

"Ah... Está com ciúme?" - Eu beijei seu ombro - "Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que dançar para mim"

"Edward, eu não tenho mais vinte anos" - Bella riu - "Eu acho que você vai se decepcionar"

"Mas eu ainda adoro seu corpo" - Eu beijei seu pescoço - "Eu ainda sou louco por você, _esposinha_"

"Edward..." - Bella gemeu - "Amor, suas torradas vão queimar"

"Ai, droga!" - Eu corri para a torradeira - "Você também, fica tentando me distrair!"

"Eu?" - Bella riu.

"Você, sim! Se não se comportar, não te conto o que estou preparando para hoje a noite"

"Ah... Assim não vale!" - Bella choramingou - "É muito feio ficar provocando assim, Sir Cullen!"

"Está bem, está bem. Mas eu só vou contar uma coisa" - Eu sorri - "Tem haver com uma suíte de hotel e um pouco de caviar" 

**_PDV BELLA_  
**

"Mamãe, assim você vai estragar a unha" - Allie riu.

"Desculpa, filha. Eu estou um pouco nervosa"

"Um pouco?" - Lily brincou.

"Ai, filha... Mamãe nunca fez isso antes"

"Achei que você já tivesse se casado, com esse mesmo homem, há vinte e cinco anos"

"Mas não vestida assim" - Eu alisei o vestido, tentando me sentir um pouco menos desconfortável - "Você tem certeza que o seu pai vai gostar?"

"Mãezinha... Fica calma. Foi o papai quem disse que queria te ver assim"

"Mas eu não estou meio ridícula? Quer dizer... Eu estou meio velha para me vestir de noiva"

"Você está linda, Vovó!" - Mia afirmou.

"Ah, obrigada, minha querida"

"E você não está velha. De jeito nenhum"

"Pronto! Cheguei com seu buquê!" - Rosalie passou pela porta, radiante - "O que foi?"

"Mamãe está toda nervosa"

"Ai, querida, pode relaxar! Você já sabe muito bem o que te espera - Esse marido é seu há séculos"

"Se você não quiser casar com o vovô, eu posso me casar" - Mia sorriu, meio que dando de ombros.

"Hey, olhe só! O vovô é meu, garotinha!" - Eu ri - "Eu só estou nervosa com essa coisa do vestido, mas do seu avô, eu tenho toda certeza do mundo!"

**_PDV EDWARD_**

"Oi, vovô" - Ethan surgiu na porta de meu quarto - "Será que você poderia me ajudar com a gravata?"

"Claro que sim, campeão. Pode me passar esse terrível pedacinho de pano"

"Vovô, você não está nervoso?" - Ethan me perguntou enquanto eu passava a gravata por volta de seu pescoço.

"Não muito. Por quê?"

"Eu estou" - Ele confessou - "Tenho medo de fazer algo errado e a mamãe ficar chateada comigo"

"Você não vai fazer nada errado" - Eu sorri.

"Vovô?"

"Oi" - Eu girei a ponta da gravata, formando o nó.

"Você não está nervoso de casar com a vovó?"

"Eu não"

"Mas todo cara fica nervoso quando vai se casar"

"E quem foi que te disse isso?" - Eu questionei.

"Eu sempre vejo nos filmes" - Ethan me respondeu.

"Pois eu já me casei com a sua avó uma vez e foi ótimo! Por que é que eu teria medo de me casar com ela de novo? Ela só me deu coisas boas, não foi? Cinco filhos ótimos e dois netos maravilhosos" - Eu sorri para ele, bem quando terminei seu nó - "Prontinho! Você está ótimo"

"Ethan?" - Seth surgiu na porta - "Hey, garoto! Eu estava te procurando por toda parte!"

"Eu precisava de ajuda com minha gravata, pai!"

"E você precisava pedir logo para o Vovô Edward? Hoje é o dia dele, ele precisa de calma"

"Está tudo bem, Seth. Eu e Ethan estávamos tendo uma ótima conversa" - Eu pisquei para meu neto, e ele riu.

O Sol começava a diminuir quando Raph veio nos chamar - Era a hora de irmos para o Quinn's.

"Nervoso?" - Emmett riu quando eu entrei em seu carro.

"Engraçado, seu neto acaba de me fazer a mesma pergunta"

"Ethan é um pequeno McCarty" - Ele riu, enquanto dava de ombros.

"Cullen-McCarty" - Eu corrigi.

"Mas a parte McCarty é a mais divertida"

"Ok..." – Eu revirei os olhos.

Eu entrei no Quinn's, vestindo minha farda da Marinha Real. Lily disse que Bella havia sugerido que eu a usasse. Logo após minha entrada, vieram minhas meninas: Lily e Allie, vestindo seus bonitos vestidos beges, e com seus buquês de flores amarelas.

Raph, Gabh e Will vieram depois - Com seus ternos e gravatas.

Meus três homens! Eu e Bella havíamos criado duas mulheres lindas e três homens! Deus quisesse que todos eles fossem homens honrados, que enchessem de orgulho todo aquele que trouxesse o sobrenome "Cullen".

Rosalie e Emmett entraram logo depois.

E então, veio Bella. Minha Bella...

Ela estava vestida de branco, com um vestido justo, rendado. Uma noiva. Minha noiva.

Bella sorriu para mim assim que começou a travessar aquele pequeno corredor que havia sido preparado, e eu sorri de volta, louco para poder correr até ela e beija-la.

"Gosh... Você está tão linda" - Eu sorri quando ela finalmente se aproximou.

"Lily disse que você queria me ver vestida de noiva" - Bella meio que deu de ombros, parecendo um pouco insegura.

"Queria" - Eu assenti - "Mas você ficou muito mais bonita do que eu poderia imaginar"

Nós fizemos nossos juramentos outra vez, e então, Mia e Ethan entraram, trazendo nossas alianças. Mia estava tão linda! Com seu vestido cor-de-rosa rodado e seu sorriso triunfante! E Ethan... Ethan estava incrível, com seu pequeno terno e sua gravata.

"Obrigado" - Eu beijei a mão de Bella, enquanto a ajudava a entrar no carro - "Você me deixou muito feliz em ser minha _noivinha_. Só espero poder te recompensar"

"Ah, você vai" - Bella sorriu - "Aliás, não tira a farda, está bem?"

"Pode deixar" - Eu sorri - "Ah! Adivinha só!"

"O que?"

"Eu pedi os três tipos de caviar, que é para podermos comparar direitinho"

"Ah, mas você sabe que eu não entendo nada de caviar" - Bella fez um biquinho.

"Não se preocupa, meu anjo. Eu vou te dar uma aula bem demorada - Até você entender tudinho"

"Hum..." - Bella sorriu - "Ok, Vovô"

"Vovô, não, Isabella" - Eu corrigi, sorrindo - "Essa noite, eu sou só o seu _maridinho_"

_**_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_**_

_**Oi...**_

_**Eu ia postar ontem, mas fiquei de cama. Então... Não postei.**_

_**Sim, estamos encerrando esses extras por aqui.**_

_**Agora eu vou me dedicar a começar "Eterno Retorno".**_

_**Aliás, se tudo correr bem, devo começar a postá-la na segunda-feira que vem.**_

_**Agora eu vou responder Reviews**_

_**E não vou me despedir tudo de novo, não – Porque é muito triste.**_

_**Então...**_

_**É só.**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Vanessa Dark: **__No momento, "Eterno Retorno" já está demais na minha cabeça. Preciso escrevê-la. Mas... Quem sabe um dia eu volte com os netinhos Cullen-McCarty._

_**Phi Cullen: **__Outro filho não! Pelo amor de Deus!_

_**Isa Alonso: **__Não tem problema que eles não possam chorar na sua formatura. Eles choram em casamento, nascimento de bebê – Qualquer evento! Rsrsrs_

_**Maah: **__O Will tem uma personalidade mais "Dwyer-Swan". Rsrsrs_

_**Rosana Tecshu: **__Agora eu volto para "Devir", sim. Mas, na verdade, com a segunda temporada, que se chama "Eterno Retorno"._

_**Deh M. Oliveira: **__Eu sou a melhor fazedora de bebês Beward? Pena que a Bella tem muito mais "diversão" do que eu nesse processo. Rsrsrs_

_**B McLennon: **__As fãs de Bom Jovi se manifestando! Rsrsrs_

_**Deh C: **__Último. Agora é hora de voltar para Colúmbia/NY com aqueles outros Bella e Edward. Rsrsrs_

_**Carol Machado: **__Menina, o povo lá de Novos Ares nunca mais surgiu por aqui – Acho que, depois de 150 capítulos, eles desistiram de mim e resolveram sair de férias para algum lugar tão-tão distante! Rsrsrs_

_**Sofia – pt: **__Não! Eu quis dizer que todos os irmãos são iguais só na briga! Briga hoje, depois está tudo bem, etc. Rsrsrs_

_**Nat Krauss: **__Bom, acho que essa é sua última fuga por causa de Segredos!_

_**Mari L: **__MULHER, QUANTA REVIEW! Rsrsrs_

_**Isa Stream: **__Renascida das cinzas! (Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Afinal, o modem deu certo, ou não deu?)_

_**Vitória: **__Tadinha da minha Bella! ¬¬' (rsrsrs)_


	77. ANÚNCIO NOVA FIC

**Olá, queridas leitoras.**

**Desculpem, este não é um capítulo novo dessa fic**

**Mas é o anúncio de uma fic nova, que estou postando aqui no Fanfiction.**

**Aí embaixo tem um "aperitivo"**

**Mas se quiserem ler tudo, é só procurar por "Sant'Ana" lá no meu perfil.**

**Beijinhos**

**Bah Kika**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Sant'Ana – Prólogo**

A poeirenta cidade de Sant'Ana está incrustrada em um lugar qualquer da América Latina.

Esquecida pelas autoridades, há muitos anos ela tem sido disputada por duas famílias: Os Masen e os Swan.

Quando tudo começou, não passava de uma boba disputa de poder. Eles queriam mostrar quem tinha mais, quem mandava mais.

Até que um dia a decisão de uma única pessoa mudou tudo: alguém decidiu que era preciso fazer mais, que seus inimigos simplesmente precisavam ser eliminados.

E assim, começou a guerra.

Ninguém sabe realmente quem começou: Os Masen dizem que foram os Swan, os Swan afirmam que foram os Masen. Mas qualquer um que tenha conhecido Sant'Ana sabe de uma coisa: Nunca mais parou.

Os Swan e os Masen tem se matado, geração após geração, jurando vingança outra vez, à cada morte que se sucede. E, aqueles que querem continuar com a guerra, só encontram em cada morte, uma nova motivação.

É uma terra em que os homens estão morrendo, deixando as mulheres sozinhas e desconsoladas.

Por isso, elas respiram aliviadas ao gerarem meninas, e mandam seus meninos para longe sempre que possível...


End file.
